Love at Shikon High
by MusicLuvr55
Summary: Kagome just moved to a new town and just started Shikon High, a high school for mikos, priests, demon exterminators, and, of course, demons. Kagome makes new friends but will one of them be the one she falls for? Or will she hurt him when she goes with another? Or will she never get to choose for fate has another idea? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please go easy on me. But I would appreciate reviews or messages, as long as they aren't bad. Anyway, enjoy! BTW, I know this chapter is kinda short but my others will be longer. And I will update A.S.A.P. if people like it and let me know.

P.S.: I know the name is bad but I promise, the story is actually pretty good.

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~First Impressions

"Bring, Bring, Bri-!" I slam my hand on the alarm clock beside my bed and flip over on my back and look around my new room. I think back to a week before when I just moved into this 2 story house.

***Flashback***

"But mom, I don't wanna leave my friends and move." I whine to my mother who is setting the table for dinner. She gives me a look and sighs.

"Kagome, none of us want to leave. But I'm getting a job offer and so is your Grandpa, so we are moving. You and Sota will be fine at your new school. Besides, yours is supposedly one that has special classes for mikos like you." She goes to the kitchen to get the food.

"They also have demons mom!"

"And humans too. You'll be fine. You're tough and can purify anyone who even thinks of messing with you." She comes back to the table to set the food down.

"But-."

"We are moving, end of discussion."

***End Flashback***

I roll over and look at the time. 5:45. I get up and look around my huge room, the largest on the second story, with a huge walk-in closet and a balcony. Not to mention the bathroom that is just for me. I smile. _At least one good thing came from this move. _I sigh as I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later, I'm showered, hair dried and straightened, ready to get dressed. I open the door to my huge closet and walk in to flip through the clothes. I sigh thinking about the new school. _Shikon High: school for demon exterminators, mikos, priests, and demons. This is going to be a great year. At least, if I make it through the day. _I grab a hot pink cut out shirt that says SHUT on the front and UP on the back, with a black tank top underneath with blue skinny jeans and hot pink converses with rainbow laces. I put a hot pink hair extension clip in my hair and put some congealer, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss on. I grab my rainbow checkered book bog and throw it on one shoulder and grab my phone from the vanity and stick it in my pocket before walking out of my room and down the stairs into the big kitchen to grab something to eat.

I pass by my brother Sota who's eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. I grab a huge blueberry muffin from the cupboard, a bottle of water from the fridge, and hop on the stool beside her brother at the island. I take a bite out of my muffin before talking to Sota.

"Where are mom and grandpa?" I ask him and take a swig from my water bottle.

"Good morning to you too, Sis. They left to go to work. This means you have to take me to my new school." As he says the school part, he looks kinda nervous. I smile to my little brother.

"Good morning. And don't worry about it, you'll make tons of new friends and besides, when you move to a new school, you can be whoever you wanna be." I say, thinking back to what my old friend Ayumi told me. Sota smiles at me.

"I'm gonna be the bad boy." I laugh at my little brother before messing up his hair, much to his dislike.

"I'm sure you will be. Now finish up so we can go. I don't wanna be late." Sota goes to finish his cereal. I finish the last bite of my muffin, drink some water, and walk towards the living room to wait on my brother. I stick the water bottle in the side of my bag. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and see it's a text from Ayumi that says: **Hope you have a good day! We miss you already. :'( **I smile and then get a little hurt in my heart thinking of Ayumi and the rest of my friends that I had to leave. _Let's just hope I can make new ones._

Sota runs into the living room as I'm sticking my phone back in my pocket. "I just have to grab my bag and put on my shoes." He runs up the stairs to his room. I sigh and wait, thinking of all the things that could happen today.

Before she can continue thinking up scenarios, Sota comes down and says, "I'm ready!" I smile and say, "Okay. Let's go!"

We go out to the driveway to hop into my brand new black 2013 C-MAX Energi. I throw my bag in the back while Sota just sets him down on the floor board in front of the passenger seat. I take the 20 minute drive to get to his elementary school and park in front of it. I turn the car off and look over at Sota. He's staring at the school as if it holds his death sentence. I smile slightly.

"Sota, don't be scared or nervous. It's just school. You've gone to it a bazillion times. You'll make new friends. You'll be fine." I squeeze his shoulder. He looks over at me and smiles a little.

"Thanks sis." He takes a deep breath before getting out of the car, book bag on his shoulders. He shuts the door, gives me a smile and wave before walking into the elementary school. I wave back and watch him walk in with a bunch of other kids. I sigh and start the car, looking at the dashboard. The time reads 7:45. I feel some butterflies in my stomach. _Looks like I can't delay it anymore, time to go to school._

I turn on the radio as I'm pulling away from the school to go to the high school that's about 10 minutes away. Viva La Vida by Coldplay was playing. I laughed a little to myself before singing along.

I, Kagome Higurashi, am 16 years old, starting my year as an 11th grader at Shikon High School, a high school for 'gifted' students like me, a miko, priests, demon exterminators, and demons. I feel the butterflies in my stomach as I pull into the parking lot for the students. I look up at the huge 2 story high school. I turn off my car and unbuckle, not opening the door just yet.

I look around and see students milling around the parking lot or courtyard beside the school. Some were walking inside. I look at my phone and the time read 8:05. I still had 12 minutes to spare before the warning bell even rang. I sigh and think of what to do until the bell rings. I see a wooden bench with a wrought iron structure holding it up in front of a big, beautiful Cherry Blossom tree. I smiled as I grabbed my bag and hoped out of the car, locked it, and walked over to the bench.

I sit down and take out the book I had been reading, The Truth about Forever by Sarah Dessen. I just opened the book when someone plopped down beside me on the bench. I look over and see a girl who looks about my age with dark hair a little bit past her shoulders, blue eyes that look like the ocean or clear sky, and a smile that makes you feel so warm inside. She's wearing a white t-shirt that says FREE HUGS with a care bear on it, bright blue skinny jeans, and blue and white high tops. Her back pack was bright blue with a few buttons on it and it was sitting on the ground beside her. After my analysis of her she smiles and speaks.

"Hi! You must be new because I haven't seen you around before and you definitely look like an 11th grader. I saw you get out of your car. But not like a stalker because I don't even know your name. I'm Rin Abe, by the way. What's your name?" She says it all in a rush and I'm shocked that such a small girl can say that much, that fast, with that much enthusiasm. I finally open my mouth to speak.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here, an 11th grader, and I hope you're not a stalker. I kinda expected my stalker to be a boy." I smirk a little while she laughs.

"I like you. You have to meet my friends. They'll like you too." She smiles a huge smile at me and I smile back, feeling like I like the friend I just made. _Maybe today won't be so bad. _

"Sure." Rin smiles at me and looks around.

"There's Sango Kimaru. She's a demon exterminator and I know ya'll be best friends. Miroku Yoshida. He's a good friend but a little handsy, if you know what I mean. He's also a priest. There's also Inuyasha Takahashi. I'll just let you meet him. Other people you wanna know are Koga Sasaki, Ayame Mori, Kagura and Kanna Wantanabe, and last and least, Kikyo Hayashi. They aren't exactly friends, and only some of them are enemies. I would explain more but it seems Sango is coming." She waves at a girl I'm guessing is Sango. I look at her. She has long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with front bangs pushed to the sides. She's wearing a tight red short sleeved sweater, black skinny kick jeans, and black vans. She walks over and slumps on the bench on Rin's other side. She sighs.

"Ugh, Rin, I don't know how you can be happy on the first day of school." She looks over at me and smiles. "Hi. I'm Sango Kimaru. You must be new."

"Yeah. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here and am starting 11th grade." I smile back at her.

"I'm an 11th grader too! I'm guessing Rin told you about everyone, friends and enemies. Well, they are all in our grade too. Rin isn't though. She's a 10th grader. But don't worry, me and you will be BFF's, I can already tell." She smiles at me and I smile back. Then Rin interrupts.

"I see Miroku. Better get ready." Rin says, a slight smile on her face.

I look over to see a guy, quite good looking, with short brown hair in a rat tail, a purple shirt with dark jeans and purple vans. He was winking at all the ladies he went by. When he got to us, he looked at me and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly.

"Why, you are a beauty. You must be new because I know I would recognize you if you weren't. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku could barely get the words out before Sango punched him over the head, making him fall down. Her face was red and I could tell she was pissed. She looks at me and calms down a little bit.

"Ignore him. He may be a priest, but he's a super perv." Sango says, grabbing her bag. Rin and I stand up, grabbing our bags when Rin suddenly looks over my shoulder.

"Uh-oh." Sango says, looking in the same direction as Rin.

I turn around to see what she's looking at. I see a girl who looks kinda like me, but way different. Her dark hair hung straight down her back, her bangs straight on her forehead, her eyes the brown you see in a cow filled with hate and indifference. And her make-up, way too done to look natural. She was wearing a super tight blue shirt that sparkled and showed some of her stomach. Her skirt was above mid thigh and hugged her like her own skin does. Her black pumps looked like they could kill someone. Trailing behind her are 3 girls who look like her posse. One has short black hair in a bun with a feather in it and some beads. She's wearing a tight black dress with black boots and lots of make-up on. Another is short with white hair to her back, a blank face on and is wearing a white dress with white pumps on making her a little taller. The last is a wolf demon with bright red hair in pigtails and a purple flower on a head band in her hair. She's wearing tight yellow jeggings and a loose yet tight black shirt and black sandals. These girls obviously meant business but I was a new me. I smiled and thought about how I could be someone new, someone who doesn't take anyone's bullshit. _This is gonna be a fun year._

The 'leader' stopped in front of me and looked me up and down before smirking. Her posse was behind her, looking at my new friends and me.

"Listen, new girl, I'm Kikyo and I own this school. That's my bench. You don't sit in it." The leader, Kikyo, says, expecting me to be scared. I smirk back and put my hand on my hip.

"Listen, Kikyo. Oh, wait; maybe I should say Kik-ho. That outfit looks like it should be worn during your job. I mean, you're a hooker, right? Or maybe you're a stripper." Her mouth turns into an O while her posse gasps. I smirk some more before continueing. "Point is, you may **_think _**that you own this school but you don't, obviously. And as for the bench, I didn't see your name on it. And I can sit anywhere I want too. You don't get to control me."

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. I smirk some more and say, "I can almost hear the gears grinding inside your head." That's when she gets mad and her face goes kinda red.

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you think you are but you better back the hell off. You don't know who you're messing with. And trust me, a little slut like you don't wanna mess with me." She practically spits the words out at me. I smile a nice smile.

"It took you that long to come up with that? Wow. Do you even hear what you say or is it more like the buzzing from a pesky mosquito?" I smile big. "By the way, my name is Kagome. Not bitch, slut, or whatever else you come up with. Ka-go-me. If you want, I could write it down for you but I don't really think you could read it." I smile before grabbing my bag and starting to walk past her. She grabs my arm and I look at her. She's practically seething.

"I will make your life a living hell."

"Well, making me look at your face is a great start." I smile big and try to take my arm out of her hold but she just tightens her hold. She smirks at me, and I know something bad is gonna happen.

"Well Kagura, looks like we might have to teach this newbie who's boss." Kikyo turns to look at Kagura who smiles big, it looking like something a shark might do before it attacks its prey. I shiver inwardly but smirk. Kikyo tightens her hold, it starting to really hurt my arm. Then she lets me go and says, "We will continue this later." They walk away while I rub my bruising arm. Rin and Sango rush to my sides, praises and compliments flowing from their mouths.

"Ohmigod! That was so freakin' amazing! I haven't seen anyone stand up to Kikyo like that, especially not a new student. Kagome, you're my hero! I'm gonna go ahead and go guys, see ya'll at lunch!" She skips away to the school.

Sango slips her arm through mine and says, "Kagome that was amazing. Anyone who hates Kikyo that much on the first day is definitely my new best friend. What's your schedule?" I take the schedule from the front pocket on my backpack and hand it to her. She compares it with hers.

******* (Here's Kagome's schedule and the people she has the classes with!)

S-Sango, M-Miroku, K-Koga, A-Ayame, R-Rin, Ki-Kikyo, Kag-Kagura, Kan-Kanna I-Inuyasha

English- S M Ki I

History- S M Ki K I

Chorus- S R A Ki Kag Kan

Lunch- Everyone

Science- Ki K I

Gym- S R A Ki M K I

******* (Back to story!)

Sango smiles big and hands me back my schedule as she says, "Yay! We have almost every class together. So just walk with me." We walk towards the school as the warning bell rings.

We walk in with everyone else, a rush of people swarming in. Sango pulls me into the girl's bathroom and we wait for a minute for it to clear a little. When it has, we go back out and walk upstairs to our English class. As we are walking Sango says, "Kagome, I'm going to get some water. You go ahead and walk to the class." Sango walks to the other end to get some water while I walk the opposite way towards class. I round the little corner to get to class and run into a very hard thing in my way and stumble back.

I look up to see one of the greatest looking guys on the planet. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that looked amazing on him and said Pink Floyd on it along with dark jeans and black vans. He had on a black leather jacket and his silver hair flowed over his shoulders and back. His golden eyes pierced mine. But the best part was the adorable fuzzy puppy ears on the top of his head. I was about to apologize for running into him when he interrupted me.

"Hey, wench! You need to watch where you're going!" His gruff voice took away from his godly appearance. I forgot about that and got mad; no one calls me a wench.

"Excuse me?! You ran into me! I was just walking to my class, minding my own business." He smirked at me which made me madder. I smiled at him and said, "But, I don't argue with idiots because they will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience." I smiled big when he got mad. "Wow, I was surprised you even understood that."

"Listen here you little wench! I'm a half-demon so don't mess with me."

I laughed and smirked. "Should I be scared of your adorable puppy ears or by how high your stupidity level is?" His face got red but before he could say anything Sango came up to my side.

"Oh, Kagome, I see you met Inuyasha Takahashi, our other friend."

I look at the guy I was just insulting. _You have got to be kidding me._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! : ) You guys are great! Like I promised a certain fan of mine, my updates will be up A.S.A.P. At least once a week, if possible, which it should be as long as I have fans that want it out. ; ) Okay, if you don't like this chapter, I'm really sorry. I wanted to introduce everyone and all the classes before it gets super good. So, I promise the next chapter will be way better. : ) Thanks again!

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~First Day: Classes and Friends

***_Inuyasha Point Of View*_**

I walk down the hallway, walking through the few people who weren't already in class, wondering where the hell Miroku was. Usually he would meet me but I couldn't find him. I walk around the corner and someone slams into me. I look over at the person, ready to go off, when I see the most beautiful girl I've seen, and I've seen a lot of beautiful girls. Her beautiful jet black hair flows down her back, her bangs elegantly layered on her forehead and down the sides of her face. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle and make you want to melt. Her cut out neon pink shirt said SHUT on the front, her black tank top contrasting to the bright color. Along with skin tight skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Her skin was milky white, beautiful compared to all the fake tans most girls had. She was definitely gorgeous, must be new. When her eyes met mine, I felt like I wanted to kiss her. _Wait, what?! I don't even know this girl. How is she making me think these things and feel this way?! _

I shook away the thoughts and feelings. I make myself look bad and make my voice gruff as I say, "Hey, wench! You need to watch where you're going!" Her look hardens.

"Excuse me?! You ran into me! I was just walking to class, minding my own business." Her voice is like an angel, beautiful. I smirk at her and she smiles but I know she's still mad by the look in her eyes. "But, I don't argue with idiots because they will just lower me to their level then beat me with experience." She smiles more when I get mad. Did this new girl, who doesn't even know me, just call me an idiot?! "Wow, I was surprised you even understood that." That's it!

"Listen here you little wench! I'm a half-demon so don't mess with me." I am mad but I know even if I wanted to, I couldn't hurt her for real. The girl laughs a little, it sounding like the tinkling of a bell and she smirks, her lips so beautiful, even in the look that could make people look awful. But on her, it's beautiful.

"Should I be scared of your adorable puppy ears or by how high your stupidity level is?" She smiles as my face gets red from how mad I am, more like pissed really. Who does this wench think she is?! But before I can say anything, one of my friends Sango walking up to us and she stands beside the new girl.

"Oh, Kagome, I see you met Inuyasha Takahashi, our other friend." Sango looks from the new girl to me. _Say what?!_ The girl looks at me with a look that shows she wasn't expecting this. I smile a little at that. _Well this year just got a little more interesting…_

Sango looks at the girl, then at me, then back at the girl. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiles a little at me and waves. I smirk at her.

"Yeah, we've met." I cross my arms over my chest. "So, how do you know this new girl exactly?" Sango smiles at me and links her arm through Kagome's. Kagome looks as surprised as I feel.

"Kagome here is my new BFF. You should have seen her attack Kikyo! It was amazing!" Kagome blushes at her praises and as she goes into what happened this morning. _Well, seems this girl is more than she seems. Not many girls go up against Kikyo, especially not new girls._ Sango suddenly stops and says, "Oh, we gotta get to class." She starts walking, Kagome still linked to her side. They walk past me and I follow behind. Sango looks back and says, "Inuyasha, give me your schedule." I hand her my schedule and she looks over it. "Oh, this is great! Kagome, me, you, and Inuyasha all have the same classes minus 3rd period which you have with me, and 4th period which you have with Inuyasha. This is great. Inuyasha can watch over you when I can't." She smiles at Kagome and then at me before giving me my schedule. I smile. _Yep, this year is definitely gonna be something…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V*_**

I look back at Inuyasha and his smile makes me want to melt. I blush slightly and turn back to the front. _Just great… I have to see him every day, all the time. My rule is getting harder and harder to maintain… _I sigh and walk into the noisy classroom with Sango at my side, Inuyasha right behind us. People are milling around the desks, talking to one another.

Sango takes me to the corner near the window where Miroku is. Miroku is sitting in the very back, the seat beside the very back seat by the window. Sango sits in the one, sitting me in the one in front of her. Inuyasha sits in the seat in front of Miroku which puts him in the seat beside me. _This day just gets better and better…_ I sigh quietly as I get out my binder and a pencil the sit the backpack under my desk and thump the pencil against the desk. I must have been day dreaming because when a hand grabs mine and stops my thumping pencil I jump. I look over to see gold eyes. Inuyasha is about 2 inches from my face, if that, his hand on mine. I immediately stop breathing and my heart beats like a caged rabbits.

"Stop that. It's so annoying." He says, letting go of my hand and sits back in his chair, leaning back. He looks at me, keeping our gazes locked.

I wait for my heart to return to normal, as much as it'll get with him looking at me anyway, before I say anything. "Well, if it was so annoying all you had to do was say so." I smirk at him. "And if you wanted to touch me so bad all you had to do was ask." I giggle a little when he gets a slight blush. _Wait, why would he be blushing?_ Before he can say anything an awful voice rings out in the class, a voice I know all too well on only my 1st day.

"Inu-baby! Thank god you're in here! This morning I met the worst bitch ever." Kikyo walks into the room and walks over to Inuyasha. She hugs him and he lets her. _What the hell?!_

"Kikyo, what happened?" Inuyasha says in a concerned kinda way. She looks up at him and smiles before kissing him. _Ohmigod…no, this cannot be happening. _

"Well, there was this really mean new girl who was being a total bitch to me." She pouts at Inuyasha. Then she looks over at me and her eyes go big. "Inu-baby, that's her right there! That's the bitchy girl!"

I frown at her. "Are you so stupid that you don't even remember my name? The name that I gave you this morning, literally less than 20 minutes ago. I even separated it so even you could understand. But I guess looks can be deceiving. I thought you were stupid but now I know you're just a dumbass slut. But, I can't blame you entirely. I mean, you're used to forgetting people's names with your kinda job, right?" I smile up at her while Sango burst out laughing while Miroku and Inuyasha try to hide their laughter. Kikyo's face gets red and she glares me down.

"Bitch, you don't know who you're messing with." She hisses at me, bringing her face level to mine. I keep smiling even though I'm actually kinda scared.

"But I'm guessing you're about to let me know even though I couldn't care less who the hell you are or what not. I, unlike yourself, have a life that I would like to live without your disruption in it. And BTW, you're all up in my personal bubble so back the hell off." I frown as I say the last part. She growls and grabs Inuyasha's arm.

"Come on Inuyasha. I can't stand another minute being around this bitch." She turns to look at me.

"Ohmigod, you hate yourself too?" I smile big and put a hand to my chest as I say this in my fake preppy voice. Kikyo seethes as she drags Inuyasha to the other side of the room. I wave at them and then turn around to look at Sango.

I look at her and say, "What the hell just happened?!" She looks kinda surprised and then smiles a little.

"I'm guessing Rin didn't tell you that Inuyasha and Kikyo are dating."

"No, she didn't. And if they are dating and ya'll are friends, why were you so happy when me and Kikyo went at it this morning?" Sango rolls her eyes at me and sighs.

"Okay. I'm friends with Rin and Miroku, sorta. Rin is dating Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, which is why Rin and Inuyasha are friends and Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend. I'm only friends with Inuyasha because they are. And none of us can stand Kikyo." We both look at Miroku and see that he's talking to some chick. Sango gets kinda mad but turns back to me.

"So, Inuyasha is your friend, just not Kikyo?"

**"**Yeah, pretty much. I just hang out with Rin who hangs out with them even though she doesn't like Kikyo either. She's tried to tell Inuyasha but he won't listen. He's liked her since the 6th grade."

"Wow… Did not know that." I look over at Inuyasha and see him looking at me as Kikyo talks to him. But I know he's not mad about what I did, I can tell by how he smiles a little at me. I just turn back around to Sango who's looking at the now sitting beside us Miroku. Then the bell rings. I turn around to the front.

Everyone scrambles for their seats as a young woman enters the room and shuts the door. She walks to the board and smiles at us, looking us over. "Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Yamamoto. I will be teaching you English 3 Honors, since this is the class you are in."

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

_Great… Whatever friendship I was going to have with Kagome just went down the drain. But why do I feel so sad about it? I barely know this girl and yet it's like I've known her forever… _I make eye contact with her as Kikyo is talking my ear off even though I'm not paying attention to a word she's saying. I smile at her but she just turns back around to Sango and Miroku. I frown. _Damn… Who is this new girl?_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

****I was thinking about all my friends at my old school when the bell rings. I gather my stuff and look at the already standing Sango who's smiling at me. "Come on slow poke! We gotta get to class. I wanna get the best seats." Miroku stands up and smiles at me before looking back towards Sango. _Hmm…. I wonder what's going on there…_

Sango smiles and walks towards the door with Miroku beside her, me slightly behind. Once Sango is in front of me I let my smile fall a little bit and look out the window one more time before I walk out the door with Sango, and Miroku. I look over and see Inuyasha beside me, looking at me. I immediately get on the defensive. The last thing I need is for him to know that I miss my old friends. Not that it's a bad thing but he's a stranger to me, a stranger who is kinda like my frenemie, more enemy than friend.

"What? Don't have your girlfriend with you?" I ask, looking back at Sango's back as we walk.

"Nah, she's fixing her make-up." I laugh, it's a harsh sound.

"She could use a lot of help." With that I sped up and walk beside Sango, leaving Inuyasha behind. Sango smiles at me.

Sango grabs my arm and drags me to a classroom on the other end of the hallway from our English class. We sit in the farthest corner like we did in English. Sango behind me in the very corner and Miroku beside her, an empty seat in front of him. I wonder where everyone is and remember this is break.

I look over at the door just as a really good looking guy walks in, a wolf demon to be exact. He's wearing jeans with Nikes and a brown shirt that says, Cool Story Bro on the front in a pretty blue. His eyes are such a pretty blue, his smile crooked that said he was hot and he knew it. His long black hair was in a ponytail, a brown headband on his forehead. _Ohmigod… He's so sexy._ His black backpack hangs on one shoulder as he strides in the room. His gaze lands on me and he smiles. My heart almost skips a beat.

He walks over to the seat beside me and sits down. He looks at me and says, "You're the new girl, right?"

I smile at him. "Yep, that's me."

He holds his hand out to me. "Koga Sasaki." I shake his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." He smiles.

"Kagome, that's a beautiful name." I blush a little.

"Um, thanks." I notice we are still holding hands and I'm okay with it. Then I hear a low growling sound.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.* _**

I walk into my history class and see a sight I do not like. I leave her alone for not even 5 minutes and she's holding hands with that mutt! I walk into the room and walk towards them, growling low. Koga turns to me and smiles. _The bastard! _Kagome looks at me and meets my glare for Koga with a cold indifferent stare. That's when I feel hands snake around me and look down at Kikyo, my girlfriend who I thought was wonderful and beautiful and everything I wanted. I look over at Kagome. Now, I'm not so sure.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I take my hand out of Koga's and look away from Inuyasha and Kikyo as they look around for a seat. I look around and see that the only available seats are pretty close to where we are. _Ugh… Holy hell… This is fucking fantastic…_ I sigh aloud. Kikyo makes eye contact with me and frowns. I smile and wave at her. She frowns some more as she walks over to me.

"Ugh, you have this class too?" She frowns and puts a hand on her hip. I smile at her.

"Yes, I do. And I'm so glad you have this class because I just love seeing your face everywhere I fucking go." I smile big before smirking and looking back at Koga. He's smiling a big smile. I smile back. I watch Kikyo and Inuyasha sit in their seats and turn my full attention to the sexy beast in front of me.

"So, Kagome, you just moved here?" Koga asks, leaning towards me a little.

"Yep, I sure did. I'm an 11th grader; I'm short, funny, and fun to hang out with. I offer great hugs, like all colors, love to sing and read, and I love having friends." At the last part I wink at him and he laughs a sexy low laugh.

"Well, I'd love to be one of your friends. Or more than a friend." He winks and I blush. "So, what's your schedule?" I give him my schedule and he looks it over. "We have this class, lunch, Science, and Gym together." He hands it back and smiles a sexy smile. "Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot."

I laugh a little and smile. "I'm okay with that." I wink when he laughs.

"Kagome, I like you. You're different." He smiles his smile.

"I hope you mean that in a good way." I half smile, playing at him because I have a feeling we are leaving the friend territory. _But, would that really be so bad?..._

"I do." I smile at him as the bell rings. I face the front, a smile still on my face. As we wait for the teacher to come in, a note flops on my desk from behind me. I turn around to see Sango looking at me. I open the note and it says:

**Since when did you and Koga get so close?**

I turn around and look at her. I roll my eyes and write back: **Sangs, chill. I was just talking to him. Why does it matter if me and Koga get close? **I toss the note to her and she opens it and writes something down before handing it to me. I open it and read: **I just thought you and Inuyasha might hit it off.**

My eyes almost bulge out of my head. I look back at her before looking to Inuyasha who's looking at me, ignoring every word that Kikyo is saying to him. I blush a little and turn back in my seat. I go to write back when the teacher comes in. I breathe a sigh of relief and stick the note in my pocket. I didn't even wanna think about answering that one.

The teacher is around middle age and is bald. He's wearing a tie that has Garfield on it and walks into the class all smiling. _Oh boy, one of those 'fun' teachers. _

"Hey, class! I'm Mr. Ikeda and I'm going to be your history teacher!" He drones on and I do as told or as asked but all the while I'm thinking of my old friends, especially Hojo Inoue. He was a close friend of mine and we went on a few dates I guess. I sigh and start doodling on my paper.

I jump as the bell rings. Everyone jumps up and walks towards the door. I gather my stuff and stand up to see Koga looking at me smiling and chuckling. I smile and say, "What?"

"You jumped about a foot in the air." He laughs. I laugh and blush.

"Whatever. I wasn't paying attention. Bite me." I smirk at him as he stands up. He smiles that sexy smile.

"Maybe I will." He winks and walks out of the room. I blush and feel a butterfly feeling in my stomach. He looks back and says, "See you at lunch, beautiful Kagome." He smiles and walks out. I put a hand on one of my flushing cheeks and looked away from the door to see Inuyasha looking at me. I blush a little more and take my hand away and look at Sango who's beside Miroku.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" She slaps him and leaves a red hand print on his cheek. She stomps over to me, face red. She stops and takes some deep breathes and smiles. "Come on Kagome. Don't wanna be late for chorus!" She loops her arm through mine and starts walking out the door. I turn my head to look at a red cheeked Miroku.

"Bye Miroku, see you at lunch!" I wave and smile before turning forward and walking down the stairs with Sango. We race past people to the very end of the hallway to the chorus room. There are only a few people in there. Sango drags me to the top of the alto section and plops me down in the seat beside her.

She looks at me and says, "Kagome, you're new here and you already have the attention of 2 of the hottest guys at school and you're an enemy of one of the snootiest, preppiest bitches at this school, all in your first day. What the hell?"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Oh, Sango. There is so much you don't know about me. Besides, whose attention do I have exactly?" She rolls her eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Inuyasha and Koga."

"Who said I was playing? And Inuyasha doesn't even know me and neither does Koga. There's no way either of them like me."

Sango smirks at me. "Okay, whatever you say…" She looks over at the door and smiles. I look over to see our friend Rin coming in. I smile.

"Rin!" I call to her and she looks up at us and squeals before dashing up and sitting on my other side.

"Sango, Kagome! Hi! So, Kagome, did you meet everyone else?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Yes, I have." I look over as Sango scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"She has the attention of Koga and Inuyasha." Rin gasps and looks at me before smiling really wide.

"OMG! Why didn't you tell me?! You and Inuyasha would make the most perfect couple! You're much better than Kikyo." She squeals and gets excited but I stop her.

"Hey! No way is that happening. I mean, Inuyasha and Kikyo look serious, there's no way he likes me. As for Koga…well, that's another story." I blush a little when I remember what Koga had said to me but Sango and Rin are still talking about me and Inuyasha.

"But, when he looked at Kagome, it was like when he's looking at Kikyo before, only 10 times better!" Rin smiles big.

"Really?!" Sango nods her head and they both look at me. "Oh, Kagome, this is great!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" I was truly confused and was a little scared by how they looked at me. They both smirked and said, "You'll see…" The bell rang and we watched an older woman walk in and shut the door. I looked around. The class was very small, only about 20-30 of us.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Yamaguchi. I'm going to be your music instructor and help you attain the musical ability that will prove you as a singer and whether you should be the lead singer or a background singer." Her brown poufy hair is in a low ponytail, her frail body in a brown and white pantsuit. Her brown heels clack against the floor. There are 3 rows of seats that half circle around the back wall and to the outer walls. The piano is in the middle front in front of the white board. She looks at all 20-something of us and smiles. "This is one of my smaller classes but that's okay. I'll get to know ya'll better and since this is a smaller class period it'll be easier to get things done. First, I want some people to sing for me. And by some of you, I mean all of you except for ones who were here last year." _Great… That means everyone but me. _I sigh and look at her.

She looks around for new faces and her gaze stops on mine. She smiles and looks at the roll. "Kagome Higurashi, correct?" She looks back at me. I nod. "Great! You must sing in front of me and the class." I smile and say, "Okay."

I get up and smile at Rin and Sango who say good luck and walk to stand beside the teacher. I smile at her. "What do you want me to sing?"

She shrugs. "Anything you want, as long as its school appropriate." I think for a second and smile.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.* _**

I look over at Miroku as we lean against the door so we can hear.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing?" Miroku whispers to me as we wait for the teacher to call Kagome to sing.

"Shh. I was curious about the new girl. Now shut up, she's about to sing." I hiss at him as we listen to the teacher call Kagome to sing. My hearing is better than Miroku's so I hear every word they say.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Kagome's sweet voice carries through the door to me.

"Anything you want, as long as its school appropriate." They teacher says. I hear silence for a few seconds as Kagome thinks of what she wants to sing. My ear twitches in anticipation. Then I hear a wonderful, beautiful voice that carries over to me and makes me shiver inwardly by its wonderfulness. _Oh, wow…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I smile at Mrs. Yamaguchi. "Um, can you play Gravity by Sara Bareilles?" Mrs. Yamaguchi nods and gets on the piano seat and opens one of her books and looks at me. I nod and she begins as I turn to look at the small class. I make eye contact with Sango and Rin and smile before I begin.

_~Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here_

_'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

_And not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm so fragile._

_When I thought I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while._

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be._

_ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down,_

_You're keeping me down_

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long. _

The class erupts in applauses, even the teacher applauses. Rin and Sango stand up and clap like idiots. I smile to the class and at Mrs. Yamaguchi. "Thank you." I smile and walk back and sit in my seat. Everyone is looking at me.

Mrs. Yamaguchi smiles as she stands up and walks in front of the piano and looks over the class. "Well class, looks like we have a musically talented new student." She smiles big when her eyes catch mine. I smile back. _Maybe this year won't be so bad…_

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

As Miroku and I walk to class, all I can think of is the voice, the beautiful voice of an angel. We aren't rushing to class, both walking in silence, slowly, just wasting time.

"You do realize that we need her for the band, right? With her, we could do all sorts of stuff and actually sound good." Miroku says, interrupting our silence. I give him a glare about the sounding good part. He puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that Kikyo isn't the best of singers." I turn my gaze back in front of me. _Damn, he's right. With Kagome, we might actually get hired for gigs._ I sigh as we round the corner to the classroom, totally oblivious to the person eavesdropping on our conversation.

**_*Koga P.O.V.*_**

I smile as I over hear the mutt's and priest's conversation. _So, Kagome can sing and is beautiful. Well, looks like I have my lead singer and my new girlfriend._ I keep the smile on my face as I walk back to class. _This year is gonna be great…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

The rest of the class goes by pretty quickly, going over who belongs where, what performances we are doing, and are interrupted by the bell. The class gathers their stuff as Mrs. Yamaguchi says, "We will continue talking about everything tomorrow!"

Everyone rushes towards the lunchroom, those who have 2nd lunch, and Sango, Rin, and I are one of the first in line, since the chorus room isn't far from the cafeteria. I grab a piece of pizza, a green apple, and a piece of chocolate cake. I love chocolate. Sango grabs a piece of pizza, French fries, and a pear. Rin grabs a salad with club sandwich, and grapes. We pay and find a lunch table in the far corner by the window wall that overlooks the outside courtyard. The inside courtyard is down the hallway. We sit down and wait for the others. Sango sits in between me and Rin on the bench like table. We look over to see Miroku walking over to us, his tray holding the same as Sango's. He sits in front of her but looks at me. He goes to say something when he looks over his shoulder. I look over to see Inuyasha and Kikyo heading towards us. She sees me and frowns and drags Inuyasha away to her friends. He follows but turns back to make eye contact with me. My face is expressionless and I turn away from him and look at Sango.

I see that they are all looking at me. I ignore it and ask, "Where's the drink machine? I gotta get something to drink." Rin answers.

"Go to where you came in but take a left and look at the wall. You should see 2 drink machines and like 3 snack machines." I nod and stand up but don't walk away.

I smile sweetly before saying, "Touch my cake, you lose a finger, hand, or other ligament." I turn around and walk away, towards the drink machine. I find myself at the drink machine in no time. I look at the two and pick the one with a Dr. Pepper. I put in the money and wait for my bottle to vend. I take it out and rush back to the table. I sit down and look at my cake and smile when I see it exactly as I left it. I look at my friends as I set my drink on my tray.

They all look over to someone walking towards us. I look and see Koga walking sexily towards our table, his half smile on his face. I smile instantly and wave. He nods and sits in front of me at our table.

"Hey." He says lazily, letting his bag drop to the ground below his seat, setting his tray set in front of mine.

"Hey." I look at Sango and the others. "You guys, this is my friend Koga. Koga, this is Sango, Miroku, and Rin." They all wave or smile when their name is called. I look back at Koga. "I know you probably know them, but you might not know them, know them like I do." I smile and eat a piece of pizza as Rin, Sango, and Miroku start a conversation I turn to Koga and see him looking at me.

I unscrew the top off my Dr. Pepper slowly. "What?"

He smiles. "Nothing." I roll my eyes as I take a sip of my Dr. Pepper. I set the drink down and take a few more bites out of the pizza. He starts eating his food as he turns his head and I see 2 other wolf demons walking towards us. One is wearing a dark green shirt with jeans and Nike's and has brown eyes. His hair is short and white, spiked back, with a black place of hair in the front that spiked up a little. The other is wearing a red shirt, jeans, and Nike's and has dark blue. His hair is a white Mohawk, tall and stuck up. They sit beside Koga at the table, the short haired one beside Koga, the Mohawk one on his other side. They both look at me. Koga smiles.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a new student. Kagome, this is Ginta Arakaki and Hakkaku Fujikage." I wave to them. I figured out Ginta is the one with the black and white hair while Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk.

"Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Hakkaku says. Next thing I know, I'm laughing and having a great time with these guys and Sango, Rin, and Miroku. Suddenly Sango and Rin get quiet as they look over. I look over as does all the boys on the other side of the table and see Inuyasha coming over. It's dead silent as he sits beside Miroku. His eyes are on me but I turn to Koga.

"So, Koga, can you walk me to science? I don't think I know where it is?" I look at him and pout a little. He laughs and smiles.

"Of course I will, but only if you walk with me to gym." He smirks at me. I smile and put my hand out over the table.

"Deal." We shake on it and I start laughing. I set my other hand on the table and his left lets go of my right and grabs my left instead. I look up at him and smile. I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see everyone looking at us. Ginta and Hakkaku are looking at Koga with rapt attention and disbelief almost. Sango and Rin are looking and smiling. Miroku is stuffing his face. Inuyasha has a glare on his face, a glare directed at mine and Koga's conjoined hands. His eyes meet mine and soften.

I look back towards Koga and say, "Koga, I'm gonna go ahead and dump my tray." I go to stand up but Koga's hand pulls me back down. He smiles.

"I'll take it for you." Sango and Rin go "AWWWWW!" I blush a little.

"Thanks Koga." I smile and watch him dump the trash from my plate to his and put my tray under his as he walks off with Ginta and Hakkaku as they go to dump the trays. I look back at everyone else, a smile on my face.

Sango says, "I never knew Koga was so sweet!" Rin and Sango start a conversation about me and Koga. I shake my head a little at my friends and watch Koga come back to me, a smile on his face. But my mind is on the golden-eyed cutie who is staring at me.

I smile as I walk beside Koga to the science classroom on the 2nd story.

"We don't really have to dissect something do we?" I make a face. He laughs and looks at me.

"Kags, its chemistry." I bust out laughing.

"Whatever. Science is science." He chuckles as I playfully push him. He puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the classroom. We walk in to see sticky notes on the tables. We walk around and find ours side by side. I smile at him but my smile falls when I see Inuyasha and Kikyo as the other two at our table. _Holy hell…. No fucking way…. Universe, you're such a bitch sometimes._ Koga and I sit down in our seats and talk until Kikyo and Inuyasha come in. They walk all over looking for their names and stop when they see it's at our table. I smile at them.

"Hey lab partners!" I wave.

"Oh hell to the fucking no." Kikyo says, already looking for the teacher. She walked over to the teacher and he came over with her and says, "Oh, Kikyo, I'm sorry but you can at least stay here for the day." He shrugs and walks to the front of the room as the bell rings. He walks and shuts the door before standing in front of the white board. People scramble for their seats. The seat arrangements for our table are Kikyo, Inuyasha, me, and Koga. Kikyo switched with Inuyasha. _Please don't let it be like this the whole semester._ I sigh and try to listen to what the teacher, Mr. Mataki, says.

I jump as the bell rings and gather my stuff. Koga chuckles and stands up. I stand up and playfully push him as we walk out of the room. "Shut up. That bell is scary."

"Right. Of course it is." He rolls his eyes but keeps smiling. I push him again but he just puts his arm over my shoulders. I let him. I feel someone watching me and don't even have to turn around to know that it's Inuyasha.

Koga and I walk down the stairs and down a lonely hallway to the giant gym. Me and Koga go and sit with Sango and everyone else who's already sitting on the bleachers. I sit beside Sango, Koga on my other side. Rin sits below us, Miroku above. Ginta and Hakkaku join us, sitting around Koga. Inuyasha sits near Miroku, near Kikyo who's beside her red-haired demon friend, who I believe is another wolf demon, just from a different tribe. She keeps glancing at Koga, glaring at me. I sigh as the bell rings and a muscled woman enters the gym.

Her blue sweat outfit matches her blue hat that holds her ponytail out of the back, her blondish hair really long. Her face is young, muscled, and looks very athletic. She has a clipboard in one hand, whistle around her neck. She looks over us all and smirks. She blows her whistle, it loud and shrill.

"Alright, listen up! I'm Coach Yamashita!" Her voice booms over the gym, it loud, almost like she's talking into a megaphone. "I want you guys into different groups! Demons, left corner! Half-demons, right corner! Demon exterminators, in between the two! Priests and priestesses, in front of me! Go people! We don't have all day!" We divvy up into the groups. Rin and Sango go off into the demon exterminators, Koga goes to the demons with Ginta and Hakkaku, Inuyasha with the half demons, and Miroku and I walk to stand in front of Coach Yamashita. She looks at me and frowns. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, new student." I watch her check her clipboard and smile.

"Yes, Higurashi. I've heard good things about you." She smiles at me. "I'm glad you're here. We don't have many advanced priestesses, except for Kikyo here." I turn to see Kikyo standing with me. I stifle a groan. _What does a girl have to do to get away from her?!_

Coach goes and does roll for each group and tells them to go dress out. She comes back and tells us to as well and gives me an outfit. "Put these on. These will work for now until I get something better for you."

I walk to the girl's locker room and change into a green and white shirt that's tight yet loose, a tennis like skort that's white, and keep on my pink converses. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walk out with Sango and Rin to the field outside the gym. Sango is wearing a black tight suit with pink/red armor pads on it and has a giant boomerang on her back. Rin is wearing something similar in purple with two swords on her back. We go our separate ways as they do their activities. I walk up to Coach Yamashita. She looks me up and down. "It'll do." She hands me a bow and arrow and points to a target some 50 feet away from me in the field.

I gulp and panic. I've shot an arrow before but I'm not always the best at controlling how much energy I put in it or if I hit my mark. I line it up and focus. I take a deep breath and think, _hit the mark._ I let it go and it sails through the air, a comet of pink energy where it sails to the target and turns it black but leaves it standing. I smile. Better than I thought. I look over at Coach Yamashita and see she's smiling at me. I also see Kikyo frowning.

"Good job, Higurashi. You just need to work on energy because you shot some but I could see you holding back." She goes on about how to shoot the right amount and makes me shoot arrows, back to back. Easy stuff, making it boring, but I do as she asks until she blows her whistle and says, "Dress out! 10 minutes 'til the bell!" We put up our equipment and changed out of our gym outfits. I breathe a sigh of relief and head to the lockers.

I head out with Sango and Rin next to me and start to walk up the bleachers to get my bag when I feel someone trip me. I fall but am caught by strong arms. I open my eyes and look up at bright blue ones. I smile.

"My hero." Koga chuckles as he sets me up right. He doesn't totally let go of me entirely.

"I don't mind you calling me that." He smiles and winks. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Don't get so cocky. It was a lucky catch. But thank you very much." I turn around and walk up the bleachers with him and grab my stuff as the bell rings. He grabs his and we walk down the bleachers together. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I don't shrug him off. It feels natural, comfortable. I smile and laugh with him and look over to see golden eyes pierce into mine. I shiver inwardly and look away as we walk out of the gym, down the hallway, and out to the courtyard that is ahead of the parking lot. Koga walks with me to my car and smiles.

"So, are you gonna give me your number or make me beg?" I laugh and give him my phone as I throw my bag into my car. I turn and see him holding out his phone. I take it from him and type in my number. I give it back and he gives me mine back. I stick it in my pocket and smile at him.

"You better text me." I winked as he laughed. He waves as he walks away.

"I sure will. Bye Kagome!" He walks over to a black jeep and hops in and drives off. I turn around and come face to face with Sango and Rin. I yelp and put my hand to my heart. They each hand me a piece of paper. I look at them and see they have phone numbers, one for Sango, and one for Rin. Rin walks towards Inuyasha who's standing beside a black Camaro. Sango says, "We will definitely be in touch tonight." She smiles and walks towards a yellow bug. I sigh and open my door and look up and make eye contact with Inuyasha. I break away from his intense gaze and hop in my car. I breathe and start it up, turn on the radio, and drive away, thinking of blue eyes and gold eyes.

I pull into the driveway and hop out, back pack in hand. I walk in to see Sota sitting beside some other little boy playing a video game. I stop and look at him.

"Hey, Sota. Who's this?" I ask.

Sota doesn't even look up. "This is my new friend Kohaku. He lives next door." Just then the door bell rings. I walk over and open the door to see Sango. We are both surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, opening the door to let her in. She steps in as I close it.

"I came to get my brother, Kohaku." I smile.

"Ohmigod! We are neighbors!" She smiles and we hug and squeal. _Maybe this move isn't so bad._

"Come on, Kohaku. Mom wants you home." Kohaku stops the game and walks out with Sango. Once they are gone, I walk upstairs to my room and throw my book bag on my bed and walk downstairs to get a water bottle and some pretzels. I bring it back up to my room and just sit on my bed with the T.V. on when my phone buzzes. I grab it and see it says: Sexy Koga, Your BF. I burst out laughing. I open the text and see it says, **Hey Kags, it's Koga. (Sexy Koga) ;) **I smile and text him back:

(**Koga, **Kagome)

Lolz. So I noticed. ;) Love the name BTW 

**I thought you might ;D wassup? **

Nm, just chillin. Wbu?

**Same, cept I'm bout to go to this meeting for the tribe :/**

Sucks for you. Have fun! : )P

**Ha! Right. I'll txt u later.**

Kk. I'll be waiting by the phone… ;)

I set my phone on the bed beside me and smile. _Yeah, this year isn't going to be so bad._

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I shut the door to my room and sit on my bed. Why am I so pissed and irritated? So Koga was on the new girl, so what? Just thinking that makes me want to punch the stupid wolf in the face. I have to get Kagome…but how?...

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I brush my newly blow dried hair and yawn. I plug in my phone on my bedside table beside my alarm clock. It says, 10:30. I think back to the conversations at dinner, mostly filled by Sota who wanted to tell mom and grandpa all about his day. I said mine was fine, made new friends, end of story. Nobody noticed what with Sota talking the whole time. I sigh as I cuddle in my soft bed. I close my eyes and dream of crystal blue eyes, strong arms, and a sexy laugh. I smile in my sleep, even when the blue eyes turn gold and the laugh turns into silver hair and a crocked smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… I just want to say thanks so much for all the reviews and support! :D It means a lot. *sniff* :') Ya'll are the best! Anyhoo, read and review but please, no bad ones; I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't be mean. Hope you enjoy! :) Also, I am very sorry if this seems like another story but trust me, no one has read anything like this. You just gotta wait 'til it gets to the really good parts. Trust me, my story may have some ideas that are the same but the rest is all me, with the help of my inspirations. :)

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~Getting Comfortable

I roll over and look at the alarm clock. It reads 5:44, a minute before my alarm. I smile. _Bam! Talk about being awesome._ I turn off my alarm before it even goes off. I roll on my back and stretch as I feel my joints pop. I relax and look at my ceiling and sigh. _Only Tuesday… But, then again, school isn't awful. I have Sango, Rin, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga. _I smile. _Could I be crushing on him? I mean, I only know him a little. _I sigh. I stay in bed for the next 15 minutes, just laying there when my phone buzzes. I unplug it and look at it, even though the light looks bright to my eyes that are adjusted to the dark. I smile when I see it's a text from Koga. It says: **Good morning, beautiful ;)**

I blush and smile before I text back.

(**Koga, **Kagome)

I could get used to that ;)

**Lol. I'm sure you could. Ready for school?**

Ughh… No. I don't feel like walking all around the school.

**What if I carry you? ;P**

Then I would love you forever! ;D

**Lol. I'll keep that in mind.**

I'm sure you will. I'll be waiting for you to carry me when I get to school. Don't forget! :D

**I won't :)**

I smile and get up and turn on my light, laying my phone on my vanity as I make my way to my walk in closet to pick out an outfit to wear today. I put on a bright purple tank top, a crop top like black tank top like shirt that says, "Love Always" on it in white, some black skinny cheetah print jeans with glitter on them and white wedge suede ankle boots with buckles decorating the sides. I'm wearing a black chocker like necklace that has beads and tethers hanging from it, black and white zebra hoop earrings, and a purple beaded bracelet. I straighten my hair, making my bangs hang just right on my forehead, then apply my make-up; eye liner, eye shadow, and foundation. I stick my lip gloss in my front pocket, my phone in the other one. I leave my bag upstairs as I make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I grab a bottle of Sunny D from the fridge and grab a chocolate chip muffin this morning. I take a bite and smile. _Yum…_ I jump when my phone buzzes. I set my Sunny D and muffin on the bar/counter and take out my phone. It's from Sango. It says: "Wanna carpool?" I think it over and smile. I text back: "Sure. Be here at 7:30." I start eating my muffin again when Sota comes down. He stops when he sees me. He gives me a funny look.

"Why are you all smiley?" I'm surprised; I didn't know I was still smiling. "It's morning. A school day morning." He sits down beside me, still looking at me. I roll my eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to smile on school mornings?" I smirk before standing up to get him a bowl, spoon, and milk. I pour Lucky Charms into the bowl and add milk. I pass him the bowl and grab a glass and fill it with milk before setting it in front of him and putting the milk up. I sit down in my seat and he smiles. "Thanks sis."

"Yeah, yeah… Sango and Kohaku are carpooling with us so be ready by 7:30." I look at the time on my phone. "So in like 25 minutes." I eat the last bite of my muffin and take a swallow of Sunny D before going upstairs to grab my bag and make sure I look good.

I grab my bag from my beanbag chair and check it to make sure I have all my stuff. I set it on the bed and look over myself in the full length mirror in my walk-in closet. I smile and walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I double check myself in the mirror and make sure I have all I need before applying lip gloss and grab my bag before heading downstairs. I see Sota putting his bowl and glass in the sink before rushing upstairs. I set my bag on the giant sectional in the living room and sit beside it. Sota comes flying down the stairs in a green plaid button-down shirt with khakis and Sperry's. I stand up and grab my bag as we make our way outside. We walk out to see Sango and Kohaku walking up our driveway. I smile at Sango. Sota and Kohaku run to my car and hop in, already deep in conversation. I walk to my car, Sango doing the same. We hop in and I start it, and drive out of the driveway on to Sota's school. Sango's wearing blue skinny kick jeans; a loose green shirt that compliments her figure, her hair is in a ponytail, and green and black Nike's.

"Hey." Sango smiles at me. Kohaku and Sota have a conversation about some video game or something along those lines.

"Hey." I look at her for a second before I look back to the road.

"So, ready for today?"

"Um, sure?" I say uncertainly, not sure what she means exactly. She rolls her eyes.

"Kagome, you have Koga and Kikyo and Inuyasha. Are you ready for today?" I sigh.

"No… I'm okay with the Koga part, not so much the Inuyasha part, and definitely not the Kikyo part."

"What's up with you and Inuyasha? I thought ya'll were doing so well?" She frowns. I laugh.

"His girlfriend is my worst enemy, how well do you think we are gonna be?" I look at her as I park the car in the parking lot. "Bye Sota!" Sota and Kohaku jump out of the car and run over to a bunch of boys before walking in the school. I back out and start driving to our school.

"Well, Inuyasha seemed to be looking at you a lot yesterday." She smiles. I smirk.

"Yeah, like a stalker." Sango frowns and growls.

"Just admit you and Inuyasha are meant to be so me and Rin can hook ya'll up!" I look at her and bust out laughing.

"Sango, he's with Kikyo, he doesn't like me, and I don't see us happening. If I see me with anyone, it would probably be Koga, if anyone at all." I blush as I realize what I say. Sango grins wide. "What about you and Miroku?" I smirk at her as her grin fades but a blush slightly appears.

"That pervert? Please. He goes after any human girl within a fifty feet distance. And sometimes they don't even have to be human." She rolls her eyes but I can tell that she has a crush on him and I know he has a crush on her.

We talk about classes until I pull up at the school. We hop out and walk over to the bench we sat at yesterday to wait for Rin and the rest of the gang. Sango's phone buzzes as we sit down. She reads it and sighs. She looks at me and says, "Rin might be late. She had to catch a ride with Inuyasha and of course, Kikyo had to be picked up." Sango rolls her eyes.

"What's up with the whole Rin and Inuyasha's brother?" Sango smiles a little.

"Well, Inuyasha's brother's name is Sesshomaru. He graduated last year. He just started college. He and Rin met at the library when she almost tripped down the stairs but he caught her. They started talking and have been dating ever since." Sango smiles at me. I smile too.

"That's so sweet." Sango looks over and I look to see Miroku walking towards us in a navy Aeropostale shirt, jeans, and black vans. He sits on the other side of Sango. They get into a discussion over something and I look over as I hear the reeve of an engine. I see a shiny black motorcycle drive up. The ride is wearing a plain white shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. He has a black helmet on. _Ohmigod, he's sexy as hell. Who is that?!_ He takes it off and I gasp when I see Koga. Koga stores the helmet in the compartment in the back and takes out his book bag. He flings it on his shoulder and strides over to me. I smile and he smiles back, his half smile that shows his fangs a little. He sets his book bag on the ground beside mine and sits beside me on the bench. He leans back and puts his arm on the bench behind me. There's little room so I'm squished up to him but I'm okay with that. I smile as I turn my head to look at him. He smiles back.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" He asks. I laugh a little.

"Oh, it's going. I slept good last night but I'm so tired. I even had chocolate this morning." I pout a little without really meaning too. He chuckles, low and sexy. I shiver inwardly.

"Chocolate isn't a good breakfast." He puts a clawed finger and flicks down my nose. I smirk.

"It is for me." I flick my finger down his nose. He smirks back. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles. I smile and look over at Sango and Miroku.

"Miroku, watch your hands before I break them." She growls at him. Then she brightens when she sees a black hummer drive in. It parks and Rin pops out and rushes over. She stands in front of me and Sango, smiling. Inuyasha and Kikyo saunter over. Kikyo rushes over to Kagura and them, Inuyasha walks over to us, frowning when he sees me and Koga. He stands in front of Miroku, who stood up to let Rin take his seat. They start a conversation while Sango and Rin gossip over someone. Rin is wearing acid wash skinny jeans with rips in them and a white t-shirt with a pink picture of a kitty wearing nerd glasses. She's wearing white flats. Inuyasha is wearing a teal blue Abercrombie shirt with jeans and vans. I turn back to Koga. I think back to his name on my phone and smile.

"Hey, why is your name on my phone 'Sexy Koga, your BF'?" I laugh and smirk at him. He chuckles.

"Because, the first part is definitely true and the second part will be soon enough." I blush a little and playfully push into him but he wraps his arm around my shoulder, holding me there. My first instinct is to squirm away but it's pushed aside by how comfortable it feels to be around him. I smile and lean into him. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Don't get any funny ideas." I say. He laughs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smirk.

"I'm just really tired." I yawn, proving my point. Then the bell rings. I groan and sit up and see golden eyes piercing into me. Sango stands, cutting our gazes apart. I was happy, because those golden eyes held jealousy, something that can only be felt if one has feelings for someone. I stand up and so does Koga. I put my book bag on and groan again. Koga smiles and squats down in front of me. I eye him with a WTF glance.

"Um, what are you doing?" He rolls his eyes.

"Get on. I'm carrying you like I said I would." I smile brightly and jump on. He stands up, one hand on my thigh, the other holding his bag. My arms are wrapped around his neck, my legs around his waist. I look around his head to see all my friends watching us. I keep smiling.

"Hey guys. Let's go to class." Koga starts walking and they follow in suit.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

It takes all of my power not to growl. That stupid wolf is all over Kagome and she's letting him! Then he goes and **carries **her to class! I have to get close to her before Koga. But how?...

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walk in ahead of us. Koga stops outside the classroom and lets me down. I hop down and he turns around to face me. I smile big and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much!" I squeeze him tight and he hugs me back, laughing. I back away, still smiling.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you'd loved me." He half smiles, half smirks at me, still chuckling a little.

"I'd love you even more if you came back to get me." I pout at him. He pretends to think it over. I grip the front of his shirt. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" He laughs.

"Okay, okay. I'll be here to take you to second." I squeal and hug him tight, my arms around his neck.

"Koga, you're my bestest friend ever and I love you sooo much!" I kiss his cheek and skip into class. I wave bye to him at the doorway and skip over to my seat. I sit in my seat, smiling like a goofball. _I don't know where all that came from, but I totally liked it!_ I get my stuff situated and am interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and look at Sango.

"Yes?" The smile is still on my face.

"What the hell was that?" She sounds surprised, but okay with it.

"Well, Koga and I were talking this morning and I was saying how I was tired and he said he'd carry me and so that's what happened." Sango smiles really wide.

"So, you and Koga got something going on." I roll my eyes even as my cheeks flush a little pink. Sango nudges me with her elbow and wink. She giggles and says, "You're blushing Kagome! Do you have a crush on Koga?" I blush even more. "Koga and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-!" I clamp my hand over her mouth, my cheeks flaming by now.

"Sango, shut up!" I look over and a few people are looking, including Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku has his thumbs up and Inuyasha looks pained. I brush off the feeling that the thought of his pain brings to my heart. I let go of Sango's mouth and look at her. She's laughing hysterically which makes me giggle. Before I know it, we are both laughing for no reason.

"Aw, look; it's the laughing freaks."

I look up to see Kikyo standing a little ways away, sneering. I giggle a little bit more before finally stopping. I hold my side and breathe deeply.

"Kikyo, don't ruin my morning. You face and voice is enough to ruin anything so please, just go away." Kikyo sneers even more. She goes to say something but is interrupted by the ringing of the bell. People hurry to their seats as Mrs. Yamamoto walks in. I try to pay attention to what she says but somehow I end up zoning out, day dreaming of a blue eyed cutie who has somehow taken over my thoughts. I smile. And I'm totally okay with it.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. I thank Kami and put my stuff away and throw my backpack on my back and walk out of the classroom to see Koga leaning carelessly against the wall beside the door. My face brightens in a smile and I close the distance between us.

"Hey cutie." I roll my eyes at his nickname even though it sends butterflies in my stomach. "How was class?"

"Ugh, it was way too long." I lift up my arms and he chuckles. He turns around and holds his bag in one hand while I hop on his back. He begins walking when I say something.

"Hey, if you can call me nicknames, can I call you nicknames?" He laughs.

"Yeah, I guess you can." I smile.

"Good. Because I would have done it anyway." He chuckles. "So, what should I call you? Boo, babe, baby, hun, honey, huggly bear, boo bear, snuggly bear? Oh! Can I call you pookie?!" He laughs and smiles.

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Yay!" I squeal. "I'm gonna call you something different every time. Well, not every time but you get my point. I love nicknames. Just like I love chocolate." I smile as he chuckles.

"No more chocolate for breakfast for you."

I pout. "Why not snuggly bear?" He chuckles.

"Because, sweetums, you're hyper yet super tired. I'm not gonna carry you all the time." I laugh.

"You will if I ask because I'm irresistible, babe." He laughs.

"You're right." I laugh.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." I gasp. "I finally got one! You're like my Cuddly Wolfie-kins! I love it! Do you love it?" I turn so I can see his face as he walks into the classroom. No ones in there but Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. He laughs. He lets me down on the top of my desk then turns around to face me. His face is close to mine. He smiles.

"Yes, I love it." I smile really big.

"I knew you would. Everyone loves my nicknames." He chuckles and sets his bag on the ground by his desk. I do the same but stay seated on the top of my desk. I turn to see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looking at us.

"What?" Miroku and Inuyasha turn back to their conversation but Sango winks at me. I roll my eyes. "Oh, Sango! I need a nickname for you and everyone else. I already gave Koga his. What to call you?... Hmmm…" Sango looks at me and Koga then back to me while I put my hand to my chin and tap gently as I think. I jump and smile at her. "I got it! Sugar Plum!" Sango smiles and starts giggling.

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"Yay!" I clap my hands together. "And Rin is Butter Cup. Miroku and Inuyasha will have to wait. I don't know ya'll that well. And I like my nicknames to be good." I nod seriously and start giggling. "This is great!"

Sango looks at Koga. He shrugs and says, "She had a chocolate muffin this morning." I gasp.

"Oh, I did! It was sooo good! I want chocolate… Wait, no! I might get fat…." Koga scoffs at what I've said.

"Kags, there's no way you're gonna get fat; no way." I smile.

"Awww! You're sooo sweet!" I hug him really tight. "You're the bestest person in the whole widest world!" I look back up at him. "Koga, can you carry me to lunch. I think I can walk to 3rd period but will you come pick me up afterwards. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!" He smiles.

"Fine. But you're so lazy." I smile and back away from him as I playfully push him.

"Nu-uh. I just don't wanna walk and you know you wanna carry me." I tease, winking at him. He laughs. I hear someone clear their throat and don't even have to look up to know it's Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, if you have something in your throat, get it out before I squeeze it outta there myself." I smile at him. He looks surprised by my outburst. I sigh. "Sorry, but you're always doing that. Do you have a cold?" He goes to answer but Kikyo walks in.

"Inu-baby! There you are! Come on, let's go sit down." Kikyo drags him away to their seats as people start coming in class. She sends me a death glare. I roll my eyes and look at Sango.

"Why does she hate me?" Sango shrugs. I sigh and sit in my seat the right way and get out my supplies. Koga sits in his seat as Sango gets comfortable in her seat. Miroku get his stuff out, watching Sango and any other female in the room. I roll my eyes and look at Koga. I see he's looking at me. I smile at him. He smiles back. The bell rings. Mr. Ikeda walks in and starts the class. I doodle on a piece of paper, things like flowers or hearts and one name keeps popping up on there: Koga. I start writing his nick name and smile. _Looks like New Kagome is adjusting very well to new life here._

The bell rings and Mr. Ikeda tells us not to forget to get our syllabuses signed. I throw my junk in my backpack and wait for Sango. Koga stands and turns to me and smiles.

"I'll pick you up after 3rd."

"You better." I say sternly even though I smile a little. He laughs.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He winks and walks out of the classroom. I turn to Sango who's smiling at me.

"You guys are so gonna be going out before the end of next week." She walks on out of the room and I follow and catch up so I'm walking beside her.

"What?! No way." She looks at me.

"Fine, by the end of the week after next." She giggles.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Sango gasps.

"So you DO like him?! I knew it!" I blush.

"Yes, I like him, okay? But only a little bit. I mean, I barely know him and he barely knows me." I look to see Sango smirking at me.

"You already have a nickname for him. You must know him pretty damn well if you ask me." We walk down the stairs.

"Whatever. Nicknames are my thing. Don't be jealous Sugar Plum." I wink and we burst out laughing as we walk down the hall to our 3rd period. We sit down, still giggling when Rin rushes in and sits down on my other side. I smile.

"Rin! I have your nickname! It's Butter Cup." I smile real big at her. She looks from me to Sango. Sango laughs at her expression.

"Kags here had a chocolate muffin this morning and had Koga carry her to first and second period." Rin smiles super big and laughs at Sango's comment.

"I thought it was a rumor! I heard some people talking about how they say the new girl with hot Koga." She winks at me while Rin and Sango go off into a discussion about how soon me and Koga will get together while I wait for the bell. I sigh in relief when the bell rings and Mrs. Yamaguchi walks in. The class hushes as Mrs. Yamaguchi stands in front of the piano in a green pantsuit with black heels. She smiles.

"Hello class. As we discussed this class; I will also like to say how we might have weekly performances at lunch or in the mornings or after school as extra credit, make-up assignment, class assignment, etc. You get the point. I will warn you a week before you are supposed to perform. Now, let's do some warm-ups."

Mrs. Yamaguchi gets situated at the piano and we stand and sing scales and warm-ups and funny songs to get accustomed to the class and such. The bell rings before I know it. I grab my stuff and walk out with Sango and Rin. I go to turn and stop when I see Koga leaning against the wall beside the door. Sango and Rin stop beside me. I smile at Koga, my heart pounding in my chest, butterflies in my stomach. He smiles back.

"Hey." He says, nodding to Sango and Rin.

"Hey. I think I can walk but I would love you just as much if you carry my bag." I pout and he pulls his sexy half smile and I smile back.

"Okay."

"Yay!" I squeal and hug him. I take off my back pack and hand it to him. He carries in his hand and walks beside me on one side, Sango and Rin on the other. The walk is short so we make small talk and get in line. I get a salad and go to grab a piece of chocolate cake when I see there is none. I gasp and pout. Sango and Rin look back at me and smile a little. Koga half smiles at me.

"Shut up… There's no chocolate cake… I am sad…" We pay for our food and walk to our table. Rin, Sango, and me on one side. Koga sits in front of me. I frown and pick at my salad. I stand up and say, "I'm getting me a pink lemonade." I walk off to the drink machines and buy me a pink lemonade. I almost cry when it makes me re-enter my dollar. All I'm thinking is: no chocolate. I finally get my pink lemonade and walk back to the table. By now, Miroku and Inuyasha are at the table as well as Ginta and Hakkaku. I trudge over and sit down and push my tray over and lay my forehead on the table.

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, sounding concerned.

Sango says, "They didn't have any chocolate cake so she's sad." I sit up.

"I'm not sad. I'm depressed, devastated, brokenhearted, not sad." I lay my forehead back down on the table.

"You're being over dramatic." I sit up and look at Koga, the one who said it. He's smiling.

"No I'm not. Chocolate is important. Without chocolate I'm not happy. I need it…" I lay my head down and sigh. I feel Koga sit beside me at the table and he grabs my hand from under the table. He leans so his mouth is at my ear.

"Look up." He whispers into my ear. I shiver and sit up. I look at my tray and see a big piece of chocolate cake sitting beside my pathetic salad. I squeal and jump up immediately. I give Koga a super tight hug and squeeze him with everything I have. He hugs me back chuckling.

"Oh Koga! I love you sooooooo so soo soooo much! I don't know how you got this cake but I love you!" I hug him super tight and kiss his cheek before I pull my tray in front of me and take a bite of my chocolate cake, unaware of everyone watching us. But totally aware of how Koga stays by my side, his hand holding mine under the table. I smile and savor the sweet chocolatey-ness that I almost didn't get.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

Stupid wolf-boy. Coming over with chocolate cake and carrying Kagome. I almost growl when she kisses his cheek, them so cozy with one another, acting like best friends. I grit my teeth. She laughs at something that Ginta says, her lovely voice carrying over to me. My heart swells and I push the feeling away. _How does this new girl do this to me?_

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I look from Kagome to Koga. _They are so cute together._ I notice their intertwined hands under the table. I smile and share a glance with Rin. I look at Miroku who's having a conversation with Inuyasha who keeps looking at Kagome and Koga. I look at Miroku as my heart speeds up a little. _Why can't Miroku be like Koga; romantic and totally forward about his feelings?_ I sigh and eat another bite of my cheeseburger.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I look from Inuyasha to Kagome, Kagome to Koga, and then Sango to Miroku. I smile. _Thank Kami these love shapes have nothing to do with me. This year is time for Match Maker Rin to come out and spread her advice and help as Love Goddess_. I smile.

**_*Koga P.O.V.*_**

I smile at Kagome as she laughs at something Ginta has said and feel my heart soar as her angelic laugh hits my sensitive ears. _Oh Kagome, how you already hold my heart. How do I get a hold of yours?_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I finish my cake and carefully unscrew my drink top with one hand. Koga holds the drink with his other hand. I smile as I put the top on the table.

"Thanks babe." I take a sip and set it on the table. Koga helps me screw the top back on.

"No problem sweetie." I look up at him.

"Hey, thanks again for the cake. It was amazing and I so needed it. You're the bestest." I hug him and back up to look at him. He chuckles.

"So you keep telling me." I roll my eyes at him as the warning bell goes off. We all stand up and dump our trays. I wave good bye to Sango and Rin as Koga and I walk up the stairs to 4th.

"Koga, what are we doing in class today?" I walk in and sit beside Koga at our table.

"How am I supposed to know?" He smiles at me.

"I don't know. I just thought you might know." I look over to see Inuyasha walk in with a Kikyo leeched onto him. I sigh.

"Hey slut, don't think you'll be getting all the solos in chorus because you sing well." Kikyo says as she sits in her seat, Inuyasha between us. I put on a puzzled expression.

"How do you know how I sing?" I gasp. "Are you stalking me?"

Kikyo laughs, it mocking and hard. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm in your chorus class slut." She rolls her eyes. I nod.

"Right, I thought my bitch alarm was going off." I smirk at her. She glares at me.

"I sing way better than you." I smile.

"Is that a challenge?"

She sneers. "Hell yeah. After school, today, courtyard." I smile big.

"You're so on. Be prepared to lose honey child." I turn back to the front as the bell rings and Mr. Mataki enters and starts the class. I sigh and pay as much attention as possible when I'm freaking out over gym and of course, our sing battle.

I grab my binder and stuff it in my back pack before flinging it on my back as the bell rings. I stand up and walk out with Koga. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I look up at him as we walk to the stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, looking concerned. I smile.

"Nothing." He eyes me and I sigh. "Fine, its gym and our little sing off this afternoon." I look down as we walk down the stairs.

"Why gym?"

"I'm just scared I'm gonna mess up or hurt someone."

"Kags, you aren't gonna hurt anyone. As for the sing off, you'll beat Kikyo down with one note." I look up at him.

"How do you know?"

"I've heard Kikyo sing; it sounds like a dying cow." I laugh as we walk into the gym hallway. I look up at him.

"Thanks Koga, for everything." I walk to the girls locker room, smiling.

I walk in and go to the back rows of lockers. I set my bag on the bench and open the locker next to Sango's and Rin's. They are already getting dressed. I open the locker and start getting dressed the same outfit as yesterday. I mentally curse because I don't have my converses when I see a pair of bright white Nike's. I smile and change. Sango and Rin wait for me. Once I'm done we walk out and into the gym. The bell had already rung.

Most of the gym class was already in there. I smile when I see Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku sitting together near the top. I walk up and plop down on the seat beside Koga. Sango and Rin sit down behind me, Miroku moves over above them and Inuyasha follows suit. I smile at the guys and say, "Hey." I grab the hair bow from my wrist and start to put my hair in a ponytail. I wrap it in place and fix my bangs. I sigh and look over to see Ginta and Hakkaku in a discussion over something and Koga staring at me.

"Um, hi. How's it going?" I ask, looking at him. He smiles.

"Good. You?" I shrug.

"You know… It's going…" I half smile and sigh. "I'm kinda nervous. Do you think Kikyo is telling people to show up?" I look over and see Kikyo whispering to her red-haired wolf demon friend and a few other girls I don't know. I gulp and look back at Koga.

"I think you're worrying for nothing." I roll my eyes at Koga and smile before playfully pushing him with my side. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I think you're putting too much faith in me." I sigh again and lean my head against his shoulder. "Koga, sometimes I wonder how I get myself into some situations. And why I trust you when I've only known you for a day." I smirk up at him. He chuckles and looks down at me.

"I just have that affect on some girls." I laugh a little and roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say cuddly bear." He chuckles as I snuggle deeper into him. I shiver. "What the hell, when did it get so cold? I'm suddenly super cold." Koga smiles.

"Looks like nature is listening to my prayers." I look up at him.

"Why wish for coldness?" He looks down at me.

"Look where we are now." I then notice how I'm snuggled up against him. I blush a little bit.

"Well, that makes perfect sense." He chuckles and I shiver again, but not necessarily from the cold. Then Coach Yamashita appears and blows her whistle making everyone fall silent.

"Alright everyone! Today is gonna start ranking! There's gonna be 2 categories: beginner and intermediate! Most of you should be intermediate but some are just better than others! So same areas as yesterday!" She blows the whistle and people walk down the bleachers on their way to the areas we were in yesterday. I sigh. I stand up with Koga and walk down with him. I wave bye to him as he walks over to the demons. I stand in the area where I was near Miroku. There are a few other priests, not many. I look at the priestesses section and see me, Kikyo, and 4-5 other girls. They huddle together so I'm guessing they are younger, 10th graders. Kikyo walks over to me and I sigh. She stops in front of me and crosses her arms over her chest. I look at the outfit she wears and see it's close to mine except her color is red.

"Ready to lose?" She sneers at me.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about but hey, I usually don't so what's new?" I smirk at her and put my hands on my hips. She glares.

"Well, with the priestess ranking there's no way you're gonna rank higher than me. As for the singing thing afterwards, well, I'm totally gonna win that. BTW, there's supposedly gonna be a bunch of people coming to watch." She's waiting for me to freak over stage freight or something. On the inside, yes, I'm a little scared. On the outside, I'm calm, cool, and collected. I smile.

"Wow. So, not only will this gym class see me beat you, but the whole school gets to hear me sing like an angel why you sound like a dying cow?" I clap my hands in front of me. "Great!" She glowers. She goes to say something but the Coach comes around at that time.

"Okay. Priestesses in intermediate area, Kikyo and Kagome, will go against each other in archery, energy, and ability to control said energy." She moves on to other groups while Kikyo glowers at me.

I look around the gym for a friendly face and see Koga looking at me. I smile brightly and wave. He waves back and mouths "Good luck!" I look at Kikyo and look back at him. I stick my thumb up and mouth, "You too!" He nods and goes back to talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. Even though Koga's words made me feel better, I couldn't shake the worry that was inside my stomach. I thank Kami for my mother for getting me my priestess tutor Kaede. I feel a twang of sadness as I think of her.

I sigh and look at Kikyo. She sneers. "You're going down bitch." I smile.

"You know, if you were ever caught by that damn dog catcher he'd say the same thing to you." I roll my eyes and look at the coach who is apparently done with her assignment things. She blows her whistle to make everyone quiet.

"Alright! Intermediate first. You have your areas and assignments. I will be paying attention and trust you know what ya'll are doing." I gulp silently. Then she blows the whistle again and the younger class areas go to the bleachers. I realize a little under half of our already smallish class has sat down. I breathe out a little bit in relief. Kikyo and I walk over to the archery stands and grab our arrows and bow. We take targets side by side and get ready for her whistle. She blows it and everyone goes into action. We go out to the field and get in our appropriate places, in our areas.

Kikyo and I look at each other and then I look at the target. I close my eyes and shoot my arrow. It hits the center circle, singeing slightly. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look at Kikyo to see she did the same. _Damn…_ We face each other and look at Coach who was watching.

"Seems like you both know how to control your energy. Force fields." She walks off but I know she's watching. I immediately shut my eyes and imagine a force field around my body, my own little bubble. I opened my eyes to see a pink bubble surrounding me. I smile and see Kikyo has done the same but hers is blue looking. Coach comes back and says, "Expand as far as possible."

I close my eyes and envision my bubble expanding over everyone in the field. Coach clears her throat and I see that my 'bubble' has spread over the whole school. I shrink it a little. "Whoops…" I look to see Kikyo fuming; her circle could barely reach to the farthest of people. Coach smiles at me.

"Very good, Higurashi. You train before?" I nod.

"Yes, I trained with a family friend who was also a priestess; she taught me the basics, nothing more." Coach smiles and nods.

"I can tell that you're energy is something I haven't seen before."

"Um, thanks?"

"Higurashi, can you make multiple force fields." I think about it and see I haven't tried. I shrug. "Try it." I say, "Okay."

I close my mind and try to focus but find it rather difficult. Then I hear a women's voice in my head and she says, "Focus on a certain person who you care for. Then envision a bubble around them as well as you." I open my eyes and see no one around me except Coach and Kikyo, who has taken down her barrier, both watching me as well as others from around the field. I close my eyes and do as the woman's voice says. I think of Koga in a bubble, protected. I hear gasps and open my eyes to see a pink barrier around him. His eyes meet mine and I laugh at his incredulous expression. Coach claps her hands. I turn back to her to see her smiling. "Good job Higurashi. I believe who's won this is pretty obvious." She walks off without another word. Kikyo stomps off in a fit and I let my barrier down, taking Koga's down with it. I turn around and see him standing there. I gasp and put my hand to my heart.

"Jeez, Koga! What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I say, smiling slightly. He's looking at me in disbelief. "What?"

"You put a barrier around me and you were way over here and you're saying what?" He smiles then. I roll my eyes and push him playfully.

"Did I scare you?" He laughs.

"No. You scared my opponent."

"Ohmigod, I'm so sorry. It's just, I haven't done it before and something told me that it should be someone close to me and you came into mind and next thing I know, my barrier is around you." I figured I wouldn't tell anyone about the weird voice in my head, obviously. I went with the whole; it's my inner knowledge or whatever. Koga smiles then.

"So, I'm close to you?" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Point is, if you were in trouble, I'd protect you. End of story." I go to walk to the bleachers outside when he gently grabs me arm. I look at him.

"I'd protect you too." He says, serious. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know." I kiss his cheek. "Good luck Cuddly Wolfie-kins." I giggle and hug him. "Please don't get hurt. You gotta cheer me on at my singing battle after school." I smile up at him. He smiles down at me.

"Kagome, you worry too much. I'll be fine." I roll my eyes as I back away.

"Just be careful." He nods and walks back towards his group while I sit on the bleachers. I watch the things the other groups are doing but end up watching Koga to make sure he's okay. Little did I know that a certain silver haired half-demon was watching me.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I turned to see what everyone was looking at and had seen Kagome with a barrier around her and one around Koga, who was all the way across the field. That took serious priestess skill. Kikyo had stomped away so I had known that Kagome had won. The worst part was watching Kagome hug Koga and kiss his cheek. I wanted to tear the wolf to shreds at this point. But, Kagome hadn't even looked at me since she found out I was dating Kikyo. Every minute I find myself wanting Kagome more and more…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

Koga did the easy stuff, didn't get to do the harder stuff. I was thankful. I waited for him and Sango and Rin. Sango and Rin hadn't gone yet either. We separated at the hallway and went to separate locker rooms. I changed quickly and threw the stuff in the locker. I waited for Rin and Sango. They knew about my singing battle.

"Calm down Kagome. You could beat her easy, even if you had a sore throat." Sango had said. Kikyo had stayed with the red haired demon, Ayame, on the other side of the locker room. For some reason I was super nervous but I didn't exactly know why.

We walked out and met up with Koga in the hallway as the bell rang. We walked to the courtyard and waited by the bench. I was latched onto Koga's arm and was squeezing the life out of it. People gathered around, waiting for Kikyo to show.

People started to part and I saw Kikyo with her posse and Inuyasha heading towards us. I stiffened but relaxed when Koga squeezed one hand and Sango squeezed the other. I took a deep breath and looked Kikyo in the eye and smiled.

"Ready to go?" I ask, already knowing her answer. She stops in front of me, about 5 feet away. Her posse behind her while Inuyasha is beside her. She smirks.

"Hell yeah. You're going down ho bag." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. You wanna go first." She smirks and nods.

"Duh." She rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers. Kagura brings out a portable iPod speaker and plugs one in. She presses some buttons and then Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus starts playing.

_~I hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream and my cardigan_

_ Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay-Z song was on (x3)_

_(CHORUS)_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?_

_ She's gotta be from outta town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_'Cuz all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on (x3)_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (tonight)_

_Something stops me every time (every time)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_(Chorus x2)_

It took all my willpower not to bust out laughing. I was so not worried. She sounded like a dying cow. Most people laughed anyway. I put on a straight face but a giggle escaped.

"Can I go now?" Kikyo smirks at me.

"Sure, but you ain't gonna beat that." I roll my eyes and stick my iPod in the portable speaker. I click it and my song starts playing. I smile at her. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne comes on, karaoke version, one of my favorite songs of all time. I stand right in front of her but smile and start dancing around instead. I pull Sango and Rin to the front with me and we start dancing.

(_Lyrics, _what they are doing)

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Sango and Rin sing the back ground parts, dancing around. I walk over to Koga, half dancing.

_All 'cuz I was making out with your friends (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

I put my hand on Koga's shoulder and walk around him until I have my hand on his chest.

_I can't stop 'cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

I wink as I push away and start walking around and through the group of people around us.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

I start dancing around with everyone and singing loud and end up back in the middle and dance with Sango and Rin.

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoooooooa what the hell!_

I get in Kikyo's face and say, "What? What? What? What the hell?!" Then I smile and am back to weaving in and out and around.

_So what? If I go out on a million dates (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play (e-yah) _

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)_

By this point I'm back in the middle with Sango, Rin, Miroku, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and we are dancing like crazies. Everyone is dancing but Kikyo and her group. I keep singing, enjoying the fun.

_All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!_

I get right in front of Koga and smile as I sing.

_La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed_

I wink at him and he laughs.

_All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell!)  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!_

As everyone starts to calm down I stand in front of Kikyo and smile as I sing the last part.__

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

Applause explodes over the area. I smile and bow as do Sango and Rin. Kikyo glowers and glares.

"Bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass." I roll my eyes at her statement.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Kagura steps forward to Kikyo, closer to me. "Hey, you called this stupid competition; you were there in chorus class so you knew how I sang. You can't be getting all sore loser now just because they liked me better. Get over it!" Kikyo smirks at me.

"Oh, I'm not gonna get you now. But I will get you…" She laughs, it hollow and evil and then she walks away.

People start dispersing, giving me compliments. But I am putting together scenarios about what she's gonna do to me. I nod and thank them. Once everyone is dispersed I stick my iPod in my bag pocket and put it on my back. Koga notices something's wrong while the rest talk about how fun that was and such.

"Hey, you were amazing." He says, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Thanks." I smile slightly.

"Kikyo isn't gonna mess with you. I'm almost always with you and if it's not me then it's Sango. She's not gonna hurt you." He says it with such fierceness that my heart swells from the love I feel for him. But, I think it's a friend love, for now… I smile and hug him tight, burying my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist inside his jacket. I feel so warm and loved and just special. He hugs me back and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"I know I shouldn't be worried. But, think about it; it's only my second day and someone already wants to hurt me and totally hates my guts." I sigh and breathe in his scent; it's kind of like axe but it's all his. I back away, knowing that we might be moving past friend territory. Hell, we've probably been passing over the line that separates the 2 territories for some time now.

"Well, guess we should be getting on home." I blush a little and look at Sango who's watching us very intently. Miroku left, as did Rin with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Koga smiles at me.

"I'll text you, okay?" I smile up at him.

"Okay. You better or else I'm gonna hurt you. And text me good morning tomorrow using a surprise nickname; it brightens my day." I wink and he laughs.

"Okay. But only if you don't eat chocolate tomorrow morning." I gasp.

"What?! But I need-You know what; we'll talk about this later." I wink and smile at him. He smiles and waves to me and Sango and then he rides away on his motorcycle, my sexy beast who I was beginning to fall for.

I start walking towards my car and Sango follows in silence until we get inside my car then she's interrogating me. I start the car.

"So, are you and Koga dating?" I laugh.

"No, we aren't. Why do you ask?"

She gives me a look that says, 'really?' "Well, everyone says you guys are and have ya'll noticed the way you guys act? You had him **carry **you around school! Of course people are going to think ya'll are dating!"

"Would that really be so bad, if we dated?" I say it quietly, the thought popping into my head. Sango looks at me, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh my Kami! You really like him! It's obvious he likes you too. But I know how you wouldn't want it to be too soon or whatever. I mean, you got time. This is great! Ya'll are so cute together. I mean, you and Inuyasha would be cute too but I know that that's not gonna happen but you and Koga totally could and it most likely will!" I smile as Sango goes off into when we should start dating and all this stuff.

"Wait, so should I be less friendly with Koga?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't worry too much about that. He's carried you and you've kissed him on his cheek more than once." I blush when I think about that. I stop at a red light and look over to see a park with a huge walk around area, lots of grass and trees, benches, playground equipment, and it was just beautiful. I added it to my mental map so I could visit it later.

I drive the rest of the way to my house. Me and Sango hop out and she walks to her house next door. I wave goodbye and go inside. I run up to my room and throw my stuff on my beanbag chair. I lie on my bed and put my hands over my face. _What am I getting myself into?_

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I walk in the front door of my giant mansion-like house. Rin's right behind me, silent which is a new thing for her. I go upstairs to my room and throw my junk on the bed and Rin follows me. She sits in my swivel desk chair as I sit on the edge of the desk.

"What do you want?" I ask, wanting to go ahead and get it over with.

"Well, I wanted to know why you keep staring at Kagome." I jump, startled she had seen me. I look at her and see she's staring at me intently. She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know you've been watching her since day one. Yes, I know you don't like her being with Koga. Yes, other people have noticed." I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my head. "Inuyasha, you gotta learn to stalk the right way." She giggles.

"I wasn't stalking. She's just…different." _And beautiful, mysterious, angelic, amazing….._ Rin smiles at me.

"Then get to know her for who she is because she's an awesome person and I've only known her 2 days. I think that if you knew her, she would open up to you. But I warn you, it's obvious that she and Koga have something going on but I think you could change that. She was so interested in you yesterday until she found out about you and Kikyo. By the way, you need to dump the hoe."

"Rin, Kikyo's my girlfriend and Kagome isn't even my friend. Besides, you just said she has Koga." Even the sentence makes me wanna hurl and then kick some ass. "Why you all up in my business?"

"I want you to be with someone who deserves you and Kikyo ain't it." She stands up and walks to the door but stops and turns her head to me. "When you realize you wanna do something about your relationship problems, let me know." She walks out and left me with my thoughts, which contained a beautiful fair skinned, dark haired beauty who can sing like an angel….

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I'm helping to load the dishwasher after an uneventful dinner between the four of us. Grandpa goes to bed early. Mom is helping to load the dishwasher while Sota is doing homework. I shut the dishwasher close and turn it on. I turn around to look at my mom, who looks like an older version of me with shorter hair. She smiles at me and says, "Don't forget to do your homework. I think I might go ahead and go to bed." She starts to walk towards the stairs when the doorbell rings. I run to the door and open it.

On the door step stands a young looking woman with long black hair, bright hazel eyes that hold wisdom and age, a little red diamond like flower shape is on her forehead. Her skin like porcelain, her ruby red lips curved in a smile. She was wearing a white and red striped shirt with white Capri's and red flats. Her purse is big and black. She smiles and looks at me like she's known me my whole life when I have no idea who this woman is.

"Mom…" I call mom as I stand with the door open, the lady on the door step, not sure whether to let her in or not. Mom comes rushing in and stops when she sees the woman. She smiles and rushes to the door and hugs the woman.

"Midoriko! It's been so long…" Mom cries a little bit so I know that they have to be friends. Mom steps back from the hug and ushers the woman inside. "Come in, come in." I open the door wide and shut it after the two women walk in and sit on the sectional in the living room. _Okay, I have no idea what's going on…_

Mom sits on one side; the woman sits on the other. They both look to me and mom motions for me to sit beside her. I do as she wants and look at the two women.

"Kagome, this is your aunt Midoriko and she's come to tell you about your destiny." Mom says, smiling even though I can tell she's nervous.

"I'm guessing you're not talking about what I'm gonna wear tomorrow." The woman, Midoriko, laughs and it sounds like the twinkling of bells.

"I see you are a fiery one. Kaede was right." She smiles at me and her voice sounds familiar. _Oh hell…_

"You're the voice that was telling me how to make multiple barriers today! And who has helped me before!" Midoriko nods.

"I'm surprised you recognized me so soon. It's a complicated and drawn out story. But, I came here because the time has come for you to know about your destiny, your fate." I look at her in awe and disbelief. "You, my dear sweet, powerful niece, are the Shikon no Tama priestess and you hold the fate of the world in your hands."


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are so great! :D I love the reviews so far and I love how many views I seem to be getting. ;D Thanks to all my fans out there! Also, inspiration: I will gladly accept it. Along with suggestions or ideas you think should be in the story if I think it fits. If not, it'll go in my next story. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy! R&R please! :) And let me know if I need to change some things or fix some things or if you wanna help me out; I appreciate it! BTW, next chapter will be wayyy better, promise. (It would help if you let me know how you want this to go and if you gave me some inspiration, greatly appreciated.)

~Love at Shikon High~

~The Truth of Fate, Love, and…Hugs?

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"I'm surprised you recognized me so soon. It's a complicated and drawn out story. But, I came here because the time has come for you to know about your destiny, your fate." I look at her in awe and disbelief. "You, my dear sweet, powerful niece, are the Shikon no Tama priestess and you hold the fate of the world in your hands."

My mouth opens and closes. _What the hell is this woman talking about?! My aunt, Shikon no Tama priestess, fate of the world in my hands?! Not making sense!_ As my mind whirls in circles I smile a little and say, "You know, when long lost aunt visits, she brings presents, not mind crumbling, life changing news that says I have the fate of the world in my hands…" Midoriko smiles and chuckles.

"Oh, you are more like me than I realized. Looks like some of my spirit is in you after all." _Wait, what?!_

"Listen, I'm not following any of this so let's start at the beginning, shall we?" I look from Midoriko, to mom. Mom sighs.

"Kagome, I think you and Midoriko should talk, alone." Mom stands up, kisses my forehead, and walks away and up the stairs to her room. _So much for no man left behind._ I look over to Midoriko to see her watching me. She sighs.

"Seems you've had training but not enough. Guess I'll have to start from the beginning but maybe another time. All you need to know is that I'm your aunt and I will be helping to train you to be the Shikon no Tama priestess, a priestess who is going to save the world one day and I fear that day is coming upon us quickly." She pats my knee with her hand. "Do not fear, Kagome. For you have a priestess light like no other. We will take more tomorrow when I have the books and when you are more likely to listen." She smiles before taking her bag and walking out the door.

Once it has shut I finally say what I had been holding inside, "Holy flying cows over the moon… What the hell is going on?!" I stand up and go to my room, flopping on the bed on my stomach.

My phone, which is on my bedside table, buzzes and I groan but sit up and grab it. In spite of everything, I smile as I read the name: Sexy Koga, your BF. I open the text and it says: **Hey babe. How are you? **I sigh as I text back.

(**Koga**, Kagome)

You know…okay, I guess. Wbu?

**What's wrong?** I don't know why but a part of me says I shouldn't tell anyone, not yet.

Ugh, just… Nothing. 

**Are you sure? You can tell me anything.**

Yeah, I'm sure but thanks :)

**No problem :) **

So, I need your help with something, a favor

**Whatcha need?**

You need to help me pick a nail polish color

**…Seriously? You're asking me to help you pick a nail polish color?...**

Yes, I am dead serious. I need your help… Don't you wanna help me Cuddly Wolfie-kins?

**Fine, fine**

YAY! :D I LOVES YOU! Okay, I have pink, purple, or glittery silver. Or blue…

**Blue**

My thoughts exactly. :)_Thanks boo! So, how are you?

**I could be better**

What's wrong?

**Just tribe stuff**

Ohh… I see….. Well, I'm here for you if you need me.

**:) Yeah I know. Thanks**

Your welcome. What's your fave color?

**Blue or brown. You?**

All the colors: depends on my mood. Fave thing to eat, no dessert?

**Steak. You?**

You weirdo! Lolz. Mine is mac and cheese. Fave dessert?

**Don't really have one. I don't even have to ask you.**

Lolz. You better not have too. We are playing 20 questions tomorrow.

**Fine by me**

You're only sayin' that cuz I'll be with you so we can play the game.

**You're always with me anyway lol **

…True… Lolz. I'm gonna have to come up with some good questions…

**Haha you do that**

Oh, I will. But you have to ask questions too, you know. I'll bring the rules and such tomorrow.

**There are rules?**

Duh, of course there is silly!

**You make me carry you all day today and you call me silly?**

You know you liked it ;D

**Haha yeah I did**

I KNEW IT! :D Well, I'm gonna go take a shower in a min.

**Thanks for sharing haha**

I know you wanted to know ;)

**I so did ;P**

Lolz. Well, TTYL Cuddly-Wolfie kins!

**Ha TTYL cutie**

I put my phone on the night stand and smile as I go to take my shower.

* * *

I finish one of the tiny braids in my long hair and tie it with 3 others with a hair bow. I breathe a sigh of relief as I look at the wet hair in billions of tiny braids and smile. I stand up and yawn. The clock says 9:45. I shrug and hop into bed. I close my eyes but open them back up when I hear the buzzing of my phone on the night stand. I grab it and turn over to see it better without pulling it from the charger in the wall. I smile when I see Koga's text: **Good night beautiful, see ya tomorrow. **I smile as I text back: Night Cuddly-Wolfie kins. See ya. : )

I lie back down and smile as I just focus on the blue eyed hottie who has somehow gotten my attention in the best of ways.

* * *

"Bring, Bri-." I slam my hand down on the alarm clock and groan as I sit up and stretch. I hop up and flip on the light, groaning before walking over to the vanity. I sit on the seat and sigh as I feel all my billions of braids to make sure they are all dry. I smile when they aren't and start to take all the hair bows out. Then I unbraid every little braid.

About 20-30 minutes later I breathe a sigh of relief and smile as I look at my wavy, crimped hair flowing over my shoulders and back naturally. I hop up and go to the closet and pick out a black floral blouson dress with lace like over the shoulders and black inning. I put it on and smile. It comes to a little above my knees. I put a brown belt around my waist and watch the dress flare a little more on the bottom.

I grab my brown wedge sandals and frown at my unpainted toenails. I smile and paint my toenails a pretty blue along with my nails. Then I add a glitter coat over it and smile as they dry. Once the toes are dry, I put on the sandals and skip down stairs, phone in hand as I grab a chocolate chip muffin and water. I set my phone beside me as I sit at the counter. It buzzes as a text comes and I jump and smile at the name. It's from Koga and it says: **No chocolate muffin.** I smile as I take another bite of my muffin. I text back: Too late : ) I love you!

**I said no chocolate in the morning**

But I didn't listen. You won't have to carry me so chill.

**That's not what I'm worried about**

Please don't be mad…

**Of course I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad at you if I tried.**

Good :) Because I need you! You're my new bestie! :D

**Good :P Can't wait to see you at school.**

Can't wait to see you either Cuddly-Wolfie kins! ;D

I smile as I throw away my muffin wrapper and put my water back in the fridge for later. I grab my phone and hurry back upstairs. I put on black heart earrings with floral design on it and rhinestones on the bottom side. I grab a flower bracelet, brown and multi-color necklace with flowers, feathers, and other stuff on it. I smile at myself. _Good enough._ I rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then go back to my vanity.

I put my foundation, eye liner, silver/gray eye shadow, and lip gloss on. I look at myself in the full length mirror and smile. I grab my bag and race down to see Sota sitting on the couch, already ready. I look at my phone and see that it's 7:20.

I walk towards the door and Sota follows, shutting it behind him. I hop in the driver seat and he gets in the passenger as always. I back out and drive to his school, the drive silent except for the radio. I turn it down and look at him.

"You okay there?" He looks at me.

"Yeah…" He goes back to looking out the window. I shrug and turn the music back up. I drop him off and head towards my school.

I'm there before I know it. I turn the car off and sit there, listening to Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I sing the last part and hop out of the car, grab my bag, and make my way to the bench. I smile when I see Sango and Miroku already there. Miroku is wearing a white t-shirt that says 'SOME THING CORPORATE' on it with red outlining, jeans that are a little skinny, and black converses. Sango is wearing a purple t-shirt that has a dinosaur on it wearing a cool hat and sunglasses and it says 'I'M SO FREAKIN' RAWRSOME' with holy flare jeans and purple converses. I sit beside Sango and smile.

"Hey!" I say, watching Sango and Miroku look me over.

"Dang girl, you trying to look good for a certain someone?" Sango winks and laughs when I blush a little. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. I know who you dress up for." I giggle when she blushes more than me. "And I'm not dressed up. I just wanted to wear this." Sango raises an eyebrow at me.

"What about the hair?" I touch my crimped hair.

"Why? Does it look bad?" I panic but stop when I see Sango smiling. I hit her arm playfully. "You jerk!" She laughs and I do too. I look over at Miroku and see him watching us with a weird expression. "Sorry Miroku, you can have Sango back." I turn around as Sango and Miroku go back to their conversation about something. I smile as I see Rin skipping over to us. She's wearing black flats, dark blue shorts that go to her knees but hug her just right and a sparkly black racer back top with a blue tank top under it. Rin stops in front of me and looks me up and down.

"Kagome, you look so pretty!" She squeals. I giggle.

"Thanks Rin. You look pretty too."

"Aw, thanks. I was iffy about the blue tank top and black flats but then I was like, whatever." We go to talk about clothes and I pretend to ignore the half-demon watching me from afar.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I sit with Kikyo and her friends but I keep turning to look at Kagome who looks amazing. Her wavy hair flows down her back in zigzag like pattern and her dress looks amazing on her. Her laugh carries over to me and my heart leaps. I almost jump up and run over to her when I hear the rev of a motorcycle. I see Kagome look over to the parking lot and a smile brightens up her whole face. I feel jealousy and rage shoot through me as I look to the person she's looking at and see Koga. _Of course… Stupid mangy wolf. I gotta to get her, but how?_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I'm talking to Rin about the place where I got my shoes when I hear the rev of a motorcycle and look over to see Koga parking his motorcycle, black leather jacket on, dark jeans hugging him just right and black vans on him. I feel a smile brighten my face as he takes off his helmet, put it up, grab his bag, and make his way to me. He smiles back. His shirt is gray and it says 'MY FUTURE'S SO BRIGHT, I GOTTA WEAR SHADES' in black with a pair of sunglasses on it. I stand up when he gets in front of me. He sets his bag beside mine and smiles down at me, the crocked half smile I love.

"Hey." I say, trying to keep my voice and heart steady.

"Hey. You look beautiful." I blush.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." He laughs.

"Thanks." He looks down at my sandals and smiles. I look down and see the glittery blue nail polish sparkling. I smile up at him and hold out my hand. He grabs it in his own. "So you really did paint your nails blue."

"Of course. You told me too, remember?" He smiles at me and intertwines our hands before letting it fall gently in between us. I make no move to separate them. "So, you want to start or shall I?" He looks at me weird and I roll my eyes. "20 questions, remember?" He half smiles and chuckles.

"Oh yeah. Did you bring the rules?" He chuckles but stops when I grab a notebook from my bag.

"Yes, I did." He looks from the notebook to me and back again. I roll my eyes. "It's not going to bite you. This here has the rules and it's where we are going to write all the questions and answers so we don't re-ask questions and so we will remember."

"You are so weird." I hit him with the notebook.

"Shut up! I am not weird. I'm awesome and pretty."

"Yeah, you are." I blush and smile at him.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" He smiles back and rolls his eyes a little.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Then yes, we'll do it your way." I squeal and hug him.

"Yay! I love you sooo much! This is gonna be soooo much fun!" I smile up at him and hold the notebook out to him. "Hold this." He does and I go through my bag to get my pink pen. I turn back to him. "Okay, I'm going to write down some questions and you'll answer them. My color is pink. I don't care what yours is so you just do whatever. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile at him.

"You're the best." I stick the notebook and pen back in my bag. "I'll stick it in my bag and write some questions down in 1st period and answer them. That way you won't have to ask me the same questions. Then I'll let you answer in 2nd and you can write whatever questions you want. Okay?" He smiles.

"Okay. But you're still weird. No one goes to this much trouble just to play 20 questions."

"I'm not weird. And this is more like 2,000 questions, not 20." I giggle when his eyes get big. "Calm down, I'm just kidding. We'll ask however many we want." He lets my hand go and puts it around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Kagome, you're such a dork."

I smile up at him, my face close to his. "Yeah, but I'm your dork." He smiles down at me, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Yeah, you are." I look around and notice almost everyone watching us. I look back at Koga.

"Koga, you know everyone is watching us."

Koga shrugs, not moving his arms. "Let them. Maybe they'll see something they like." I giggle and put my arms around his neck, a daring move I never would have done before.

"What if they think we are dating?"

"I'm pretty sure they already think that. I mean, I did carry you around like all day yesterday." He smiles his sexy smile and I smirk.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"I'm not pretending anything, I'm just saying what happened."

"Well, people do think we are dating and I don't think some girls like that." He smiles.

"Some guys don't like that either." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Please." Koga rolls his eyes.

"Kags look around right now and see how many guys have their eyes on us." I look around and see about 50 girls and about 65 boys. _Whoa…_ I look back at Koga.

"So? Doesn't mean they like me." Koga rolls his eyes again.

"Kags, what does a guy have to do to prove he likes you?" He smiles down at me.

"I don't know…" I look him in the eyes, knowing we are way past friend territory, and yet, I'm okay with that. Then, I feel someone run into me, separating us. A set of strong hands are on my arms, keeping me from falling from the power of the momentum. I look up to see golden eyes looking into mine.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I look away for 2 minutes to agree with whatever Kikyo is saying when honestly, I could care less. I look back over to see Kagome in the arms of that mangy wolf, smiling up at him. Jealousy flares up in me like a wild fire, totally uncontrollable. I barely have time to think before I was over there, knocking Kagome out of his arms and into mine. She looks up at me, her brown eyes warm and caring. Then they turn hard as they look into mine.

"What the hell Inuyasha?!" She says, stepping out of my arms and away. Koga rushes to her side, putting his arm over her shoulders. My jealousy spikes up again.

"I was just walking by." Kagome rolls her eyes at my lame excuse.

"Please. You were with your girlfriend way over there."

I smirk. "So, you were watching me, huh?" She blushes slightly, barely enough to notice, and smirks back at me.

"Psh, don't flatter yourself honey." She looks over my shoulder and says, "Ho ho ho…" I look at her funny.

"What? Is Santa Clause coming?" Kagome smiles a little at me.

"Nope, but your girlfriend is." I turn around and see Kikyo. _Great…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.* _**

I watch Kikyo throw her arms around Inuyasha's waist, glaring at me.

"Yo, bitch, stay away from my boyfriend."

"Ain't my fault he wants to get away from you." Her glare hardens.

"Don't make me beat you down, here and now."

"OMG, I'm so terrified." I roll my eyes. "Listen, I honestly don't know what your problem is but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." I smile as she stalks off with Inuyasha in tow. I breathe a sigh of relief when she's gone and lean against Koga.

I look over to see all my friends looking at me. I blush. "Um, how long have ya'll been watching?" They all smile and look away, going back to their conversation. "Greattt…." I whisper, snuggling into Koga. He chuckles as we walk over to the other side of the bench, where we were. We stand though because there's only room for one.

Koga chuckles as I practically glue myself to him, inside his jacket, against his chest.

"Are you cold?" Koga asks. I nod my head against his chest.

"And I forgot my jacket at home." I sigh in defeat. The bell rings making me jump. He chuckles some more. I playfully whack his arm.

"Shut up." I grab my bag and Koga grabs his and we walk behind Miroku and Sango and Rin. Rin rushes ahead to walk in with 2 other 10th graders and Sango and Miroku keep walking. Koga puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the school. He walks towards the stairs with me.

"Koga, where are you going?" I ask, looking up at him. He looks down at me.

"I'm walking you to class." I smile up at him.

"Awww! You're too sweet!" I put my arm around his waist on the inside of his coat. Then I smirk. "You're just making sure no other guy gets close to me." He chuckles.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes and stop at the classroom door. I turn to face him and shiver. Before I know it, I feel a jacket being covered over my shoulders and arms. I look up to see blue eyes close to mine. I smile.

"What are you doing now?" He smiles at me, his face close to mine, his hands on the front of his jacket that's over my shoulders and such.

"Giving you my jacket so you don't freeze to death." I throw my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"You're the best! You treat me better than my boyfriend ever did." I look at him to see him looking at me.

"Your boyfriend?" I put my arms down.

"Um… Hey, I gotta get to class!" I kiss his cheek one last time and rush into the classroom, breathing a sigh of relief. I turn towards the door and say, "See you at break!" Koga smiles at me.

"Oh, you definitely will so we can talk about this boyfriend guy." He winks and walks away. I turn around and put my backpack down beside my seat and put Koga's jacket on. It's big and warm and smells like him. I smile. I look over to see Sango looking at me. She's smiling.

"Hey Kags, whatcha got there?" She nods her head to the jacket.

"It's Koga's jacket. I was cold and he let me borrow it." I smile at her. I sit down and grab my binder and such from my bag. I snuggle into the leather jacket, into the fuzz on the inside. It goes past my hands but I don't mind. I hear a smack and turn around to see Sango standing beside a red faced Miroku who's standing beside a pretty girl. Sango stomps back over to her seat and slams down, her face red with anger.

"He's so stupid. Going after every girl he sees. He's such a pervert! And asking them to bear his child! UGH!" She crosses her arms over her chest, super pissed. I turn back around just as the bell rings. _What a great day…_ I smile as I zip up the jacket and snuggle into the warm space and try to pay attention.

* * *

I stuff my things into my bag as the bell rings and jump up. I put my bag on my back and rush to the door, Sango and Miroku arguing about something as always. I'm hoping to run out before Koga gets here. I rush out the door and freeze as I look to see Koga leaning against the wall beside the door, casual, waiting for me.

I mentally curse myself and walk to him, his eyes watching. I stand in front of him and smile. "Hey there…" He smiles.

"So, whose this boyfriend guy?" I look at him weird.

"What are you talking about? OMG, this jacket is so warm, thanks for letting me borrow it. I think I might have frozen in that class! It was way to cold and I don't know why but it was. I think they are just trying to save money by not using the heater thing. I wonder if I complain if they will use it. Maybe not. I guess I will just have to remember to grab a jacket and bring it with me whenever I leave the house to come to school." I finally stop to take a breath. He smirks down at me.

"You know what I'm talking about so spill it." I sigh.

"Fine…" I start walking to the other side of the hallway, to 2nd period with Koga beside me. "It was at my old school. His name was Hojo. He was very sweet and we went on a few dates." I look down, putting my hands in the jacket pockets.

"So, he's not your boyfriend now?" I laugh.

"Nope. My friend had a crush on him so I didn't think it was fair for me to date him. I'm single." I look up at Koga and say teasingly, "Why do you want to know?" He smiles at me.

"Because I just wanna know if I have any competition." I roll my eyes as we walk into the class. I go to sit at my seat and am stopped by a guy that sits near me in this class and is also in my gym class whose name I think is Bankotsu. He stands next to me as I sit my bag beside my chair. I look at him and smile.

"Hi. Can I help you?" He smiles at me, his long braid going down his back. His blue eyes looking into mine.

"Hey Kagome. I'm Bankotsu. I was wondering what you're doing this Friday night?" I blush a little but keep smiling.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you would accompany me on a date." I giggle and go to say no when Koga suddenly appears in front of me, separating me and Bankotsu. He growls a little.

"She's busy." Bankotsu immediately backs down and walks away catching my eyes in a wink. I go around so I'm standing in front of Koga. I'm smiling at him. His face becomes soft, his growl fading.

"Um, Koga, I was going to say no anyway." He smiles. I put my hand to his shoulder. "But I appreciate you answering for me and by scaring him away."

"I told you boys like you." I roll my eyes at him and sit on top of my desk beside him.

"That was one guy; it doesn't mean anything." He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself. Guys are falling over each other to get to you." I smile at him.

"Guess it's a good thing you're in the way." He smiles and bends down so his face is equal to mine.

"Yep, guess it is." I roll my eyes at him but keep smiling.

"You're so over protective."

"That's my job as your boyfriend."

"But you're not." He smiles evilly.

"That's not what some people think." I go to groan but shrug instead.

"Could be worse, I guess." I smile at him as he chuckles.

"Yeah, they could think you're dating that Bankotsu guy." I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Let it go. I would have said no."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" He asks, just teasing. I smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He looks surprised and I giggle.

"Who?" I make the sign that says my lips are sealed. He puts his hands on either side of me on the desk and brings his face closer to mine. "Who is it?" I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I roll my eyes.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't deny it!" I say. Then I notice how close we are, almost kissing. I blush a little but don't back down. He doesn't either although I know he realized it too. He smiles.

"Fine, I won't." I smile.

"Good."

Koga turns his head to look at Inuyasha. I look and see he's looking straight at us, anger and jealousy written all over his face. I frown and then hear the slight growling coming from him. His eyes met mine and he stops. I turn away and look at Sango and see her look away from me as she goes to talk to Miroku. Koga looks back at me. I shiver and snuggle deeper into his jacket. He smiles.

"Still cold?" I nod. "You can keep it for the rest of the day." I smile up at him and hug him tight.

"You're the best! No one is ever this nice to me!" I kiss his cheek and look at him. He's chuckling.

"Well, if people knew that all you have to do to get a kiss is to give you their jacket then they'd do that all the time." I roll my eyes and push him playfully.

"Shut up. You have girls fawning over you." He smirks.

"Jealous?" I blush a little.

"No." _Yes._ He chuckles.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be." With that he walks away and slides into his desk as the bell rings. I hop down and sit in mine, thinking about what he said. Then I smile and hug his jacket close to me.

* * *

I jump up and throw my bag on my back as the bell rings. The jacket flaps open since I unzipped it and I pull it back into place. Sango walks with me to the door. Koga meets me and I stop to say good bye. "See you after 3rd." I wave as me and Sango rush downstairs to chorus.

We just sit down in our seats as Rin burst through the room. She sits down and looks at me. "Is it true?!" I look at her weird.

"Is what true?" She rolls her eyes, impatient.

"Is it true that you and Koga are dating?!" I almost fall out of my chair.

"WHAT?! Where did you hear that?!" She smiles at me.

"The hallway." Sango busts into the conversation.

"They aren't yet, but they will be. She's wearing his jacket for Pete's sake!" Rin looks and gasps.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" She squeals. She goes to say more when Kikyo and her gang show up in front of us. Kikyo looks at me, sneering.

"Yo, slut, stay away from Ayame's man. And my man." The red haired demon, Ayame, nods her head as what Kikyo says. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, wait. Why the hell would I want your man? I mean, your STD's are all over him. And Koga ain't Ayame's man. I haven't seen her near him and he hasn't said a word about her." I say cool and collected when inside I'm panicing about why Koga wouldn't tell me about Ayame and my mind is coming up with a million scenarios. Kikyo seethes.

"Bitch, you need to learn your place."

"Um, Kikyo, I'm guessing you already have yours: on the side of the road that is. BTW, I don't do that kind of work." I shrug at her. She stalks off, gang in tow as the bell rings. I breathe a sigh of relief but inside am still freaking out. _What is Ayame to Koga, if she's anything at all to him?_

* * *

Class couldn't have ended fast enough, even though chorus is my favorite class of the day. I stand up and walk behind Sango and Rin, who are talking about some store or something. I nod along but am really not paying any attention. We walk out and Koga falls in step beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I look up at him and frown.

"Nothing." I look back towards the ground and don't say anything else as we get in the lunch line. I look and don't feel hungry. I walk out and go to the empty table, setting my bag down. I grab a dollar and go to the drink machine.

I'm waiting for my pink lemonade when Kikyo and her gang show up behind me. I turn around and look at them.

"Well, well, well… What do we got here?" Kikyo says, putting a hand on her hip. I grab my drink and go to go around them when Kagura gets in my way.

"Look, you can either get out of my way or you can get the fuck out of my way. Your choice." I say, smirking and crossing my arms in front of my chest. Kikyo smiles at me.

"Oh no. I think you forgot a choice. There's also the, we kick your ass choice. I like that one."

"Kikyo, get the fuck out of my way, now. Before I get seriously pissed off." Kikyo just smirks.

"Not so tough without your group, are you?" She takes a step towards me but I stand my ground. I almost leap for joy when I hear my name being called. Kikyo turns around to see Rin and Sango. I rush through Kikyo and to them. Sango looks back but I grab her arm and say, "She sure as hell ain't worth it." Sango looks at me and nods and we walk back to the table.

I sit in my usual seat and look at my hand and see it shaking. _Holy flying foxes over the moon… I almost got my ass kicked._ Sango and Rin get in their usual places as Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku show up and sit down, Koga beside me. Koga looks at me and gets worried.

"What happened?" Sango opens her mouth but I beat her to the punch.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing…" I look back down and play with my necklace.

Sango speaks up. "Kikyo and them were messing with her." I look at her and glare. She pretends to ignore it. Miroku and Inuyasha show up. Koga looks at me and I keep messing with my necklace. Koga goes to say something when Rin explodes at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your girlfriend's problem?! Can't you control your own bitch?! Just simple command would be greatly appreciated! She was about to beat Kagome down and if she would have, I would have beat her down and then I would have come after you!" Rin takes a deep breath and all is silent….

Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, Miroku, and Hakkaku all look at me. I play with my necklace but look up at all of them. "What?"

Sango explodes then. "WHAT?! You are threatened and almost hurt and all you can say is, what?!" I look at her.

"Maybe." She sighs and looks at Rin. "Listen, it's not that bad. She didn't do anything and I already knew she'd be after me. Just let it go. Mean girls will be mean girls no matter what you do or say." Everyone continues to look at me and I sigh. "I'm not a freak or an animal at the zoo: look the fuck away before I poke your eyes out." Everyone looks away but Koga. I met his eyes. "What?"

"What's the real problem?" He says, looking me in the eyes. I sigh, knowing I can't lie.

"Who is Ayame?" He starts to chuckle. I frown. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Ayame is a wolf demon who's had a crush on me since forever." He looks at me, still smiling a little. "Why do you care?" I blush a little.

"Because she told me to stay away from you."

"You aren't actually going to listen to her, are you?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to stay with you. She just made it sound like ya'll had a thing or something." I look down at my drink and Koga grabs my hand in his.

"Don't worry. You're cute when you're jealous." He kisses my cheek just like I had down to him earlier. I look up at him and smile.

"Whatever…" I push into him and let his hand go so he can eat. I take a sip of my drink and everyone goes to regular conversations. I laugh with Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga and talk about clothes with Sango and Rin, earlier totally forgotten. The bell rings and I wait for Koga to dump his tray. I wave at everyone and walk up stairs with him on our way to science. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I look back to see Bankotsu behind us. I look at Koga and roll my eyes. He looks down at me, smiling.

"What?"

"You're so jealous." He scoffs.

"I am not." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say babe." We walk into the science room and sit down. I grab my stuff out and shiver in Koga's jacket. I wrap it around myself tightly, not zipping it up yet. I look over to see Koga watching me. "What?"

"You look cute in my jacket." I smile.

"Thanks. I look cute in everything." He laughs.

"Yeah, you do." I roll my eyes at him. Kikyo and Inuyasha come in, Kikyo sending glares my way. I smile at her, but more at the fact about how Inuyasha won't let her touch him. I turn back to Koga as I cross my leg over the other, swinging it gently.

"So, gonna admit you're totally jealous of the fact that Bankotsu likes me?" I smile at him. He looks at me.

"I'm not jealous of that stupid bastard."

"Ohhh… So you are jealous?" He rolls his eyes and I giggle. I grab his hand in my own. "It's okay. I like how jealous you get." He smiles at me as the bell rings. I let my hand stay in his, liking the feeling, totally oblivious to the jealous silver eyed cutie watching out every move.

* * *

The bell rings and we hop up, swing out bags on our backs, and make out way out of the room and down the stairs. Two guys watch me, mostly my legs, as I make my way down the stairs. Koga puts his arm around my shoulders protectively. I look up at him then at the boys. I flash them a smile. Koga growls slightly. I roll my eyes at him.

"Just admit how jealous you are. Those guys just looked at me and you freaked out." Koga rolls his eyes as we start walking to the gym hall way. I poke his rock hard abs. "Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it!"

"No." We stop in the hall way in between the 2 locker rooms. I frown then smile as I come up with an idea.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't ask." I skip away to the locker room, leaving him wondering.

I change and wait for Sango and Rin. I'm wearing my own gym outfit today; a pink, white, and black tennis like outfit with pink and black Nike's. I notice most other girls wearing white and green tennis like outfits. I put my hair up and walk out with Sango and Rin. I sit down below them as they sit below Miroku, just like always.

Koga sits on one side, Ginta and Hakkaku below us. I talk to them. When I see Bankotsu, I wave and smile. He waves back. He sits with some other guys. When they look up at me, I wave to them. Every single one waves back. I wink at them and most wink or wave back. I look back to see Koga looking at me.

"What?" He frowns.

"What is up with that?" I smile at him.

"I'm just being friendly."

"You're being too friendly."

"Does it bother you?" I ask, smiling at him.

"No." He says, smiling slightly. I shrug.

"Alrightey then. If it doesn't bother you then I guess its okay." I smile at him and look to see the coach walk in. She blows her whistle and everyone goes silent.

"Alright! We are going to run for a while! Girls on the track, boys on the practice field! GO!" I groan as we walk out. Koga chuckles at me while I push him. We separate and I go to the track field that's the outer ring of the practice field that the guys are running with Sango and Rin. We stretch and Sango points to the practice field. I look over to see some younger and older boys looking at me. I wave at them and they wave back. I watch Koga looking between them and me. I smile at him and go back to stretching. Sango and Rin giggle as the boys continue to watch. Coach blows her whistle and we start jogging the track, the boys jogging across the practice field in lines, back and forth.

Sango, Rin, and I jog together, talking as we jog. I wave every now and then to the guys watching me. I notice Koga watching me more and more. I smile to myself. _I'm such a bitch._

About the 5th lap, Coach Yamashita blows her whistle and calls us to the middle of the practice field. "Alright! Boys, soccer. Girls, tennis. Go!" The boys stay at the practice field while we go next door to the tennis area.

As we are walking there I ask Sango, "Why are we doing regular things?"

Sango shrugs and says, "I'm guessing she's trying to text our hand eye coordination or something." We walk to the tennis court that has 4 different courts. Sango, Rin, and I grab a racket and walk to a court with Kikyo, Ayame, and another girl on the other side, the only one free. I sigh. _Of course…_

"Ready to lose?" Kikyo says, bouncing a tennis ball with her racket. I smile.

"Funny. Looks like you're ready to humiliate yourself in public again, just like yesterday." She glares at me and serves the ball over. I smack it back to her and it goes on and on, our team winning 15-7. Coach Yamashita finally blows the whistle and we put our rackets up and walk back to the gym with everyone else.

I bump into a 10th grader and go to apologize when he gives me a piece of paper and winks before walking away. I open the note and see it has his name and number and it says, "Text me sometime sexy." I burst out in giggles. Sango and Rin look at it and start laughing. We go and change in the locker room, still giggling. I put my hair down and spray my body spray on me before shutting my locker. I grab the jacket and my bag and walk out with Sango and Rin, still giggling about the note. We sit down, together, and Koga sits down on my other side. Sango and Rin start talking to Miroku about a movie and I turn to Koga, still giggling. He looks at me funny.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing…" I giggle and hold the note in my hand. Koga sees it and goes to grab it but I close my fist around it.

"Give it."

"No." I say, looking at him. He holds my gaze and before I know it, he has the note. "Hey! No fair!" He reads it and looks over at the boy who gave it to me. I put my hand on his arm. "Hey, calm down." He goes to stand up and I hop in his lap, my legs on one side, and my arms around his neck. He looks at me, surprised.

"What?" I say. "I had to make sure you didn't kill that kid." I take the note and stick it in my bag pocket. I turn to see Koga smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. Except for the fact that you are sitting in my lap." He wraps his arms around my waist. I roll my eyes.

"So? You make it sound like I never do anything like this." I stand up and sit down beside him. He frowns. I smile. "Do you miss me?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes and stand up as the bell rings. I grab my bag and his jacket and walk down with him and then rest of the gang. As I reach the bottom of the bleachers, behind Koga, 6 other guys hand me pieces of paper with their names and numbers on it. I smile and wink at them as I take them. I turn around and almost run into Koga. I stick the notes in my bag pocket and smile up at him. "Let's go!"

I start walking and he walks beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I roll my eyes but let him. When we reach the parking lot, I give him his jacket and kiss his cheek.

"Next time you're jealous, just tell me so I don't have to prove it to you." I wink and laugh as I walk to my car. I turn around to him and say, "BTW, 2,000 questions starts tomorrow, I forgot about today!" I hop in my car and turn it on. I back out and drive home, happy by everything at the moment.

I park in the driveway and walk in, happy, until I see a white Honda in the drive way. I walk in and see Midoriko sitting on the couch with mom and last night rushes back to me. _Oh yeah, savior of the world. How could I forget that._

I shut the door and they look at me. They both smile and mom hugs me and says, "Honey, Midoriko wants to talk to you so, have fun with that." She walks away. I walk over beside Midoriko and set my bag by my feet. She smiles at me.

"I can tell you had a good day." I smile despite myself.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good. I won't ruin your mood so I will try to keep things simple and basic. Here is a book about the Shikon no Tama, here's a book about herbs and such you should know, and here's a book on all things priestesses should know how to do, most of which you should be able to do without my help. I would hope for you to look over these and practice. I will be back tomorrow. Call if you have any questions or such." And with that, she walks out. I hear her car drive away. _Um, okay?..._

I walk upstairs and set my books and bag on the beanbag chair. I sigh as I flop onto the bed. _That was really weird… First she tells me how I'm supposed to save the world, then she gives me books and walks out._ I rub my temples and sigh. _Whatever…_

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Rin begs Sesshomaru at dinner, over and over and over again. I slam my hand down.

"Sesshomaru, just say yes for Kami's sake! She's driving me insane!"

Sesshomaru looks from me to Rin and sighs. "Fine." Rin squeals and jumps up.

"YAY! I have to text everyone about the party!" She runs upstairs to her room. I try to not think about who she's texting but already know Kagome is one of them and I try to keep the smile off of my face.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I just came upstairs from dinner when my phone goes off. I grab it and see it's a text from Rin, talking about a party at her and Inuyasha's place this weekend, Saturday. I text back: Okay, but I need an outfit.

Rin texts back: **Me and Sango will talk to you about details and such for getting ready and for party stuff.**

Okay, sounds good.

I throw my phone on my space beside me and sigh. I hop up and check my bag for homework, seeing none; I hop in the shower, thinking about the party.

* * *

I finish brushing my newly blow dried hair as I stand up from my vanity. I go to my mom's room and see her already asleep. I smile and walk back to my room. I look at the time and see that it's 9:05. I look at the books and walk towards the bean bag chair and grab the Shikon no Tama book and lay on the bed, propped up by the billions of pillows. I open it and a letter falls out. I grab it and read it:

Dear Kagome,  
I know you were not ready to know about your destiny as the Shikon no Tama priestess. I also know that it's a lot of responsibility. But, I am here for you and I am here to train you and help you get ready to help save the world when that time comes. Hopefully, it won't be anytime soon. So, for now, you are just a priestess. If the wrong person were to find out that you are the Shikon no Tama priestess, they would harm you to get what you have. I know you may not think you have anything, but inside, you have a power that can either help the world, or plunge it into an evil darkness, depending on who holds it. You are keeping the jewel, that's the power, pure. It is the Shikon no Tama Jewel, the Jewel of the Four Souls. You have been chosen to uphold it and keep it pure and out of harm's way. I will explain more in time. Just know that you are special and must be careful.  
Love,  
Midoriko

_Wow…. Talk about a lot to take in. _I reread the letter, thinking of its meaning and then set it inside the book and put it back on the bean bag chair.

I lie back in bed and close my eyes, warding off the thoughts of having to save the world or by accidentally sending it to its doom. _So much for my only worry being a mean girl at school or not being able to find a prom date. _I try to think about this weekend's party and the date I will most likely have that's strong, tan, and has blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds. I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Just want to say thanks to my fans and all those who gave me support and helped to keep me inspired! I wanna give special thanks to **Vocaloid Marmalade86**, a friend of mine who has really helped me in this in so many ways and was the first to review my story and gave me the confidence to continue. Special thanks also goes to **naeluvsu** for the best PM I've gotten in forever and for being the best fan in the whole world! So, thanks a bunch! :D And I apologize for not thanking you earlier… Also, ideas and suggestions, totally okay with those even if they aren't for this story because I hope to be writing more after this or even during it. Thanks again! R&R pretty please! : )

~Love at Shikon High~

~Party Planning: Day 1

I'm running, running in woods darkened by the tall trees in the way of the sun. I'm leaping and jumping over branches and rocks, trying to stay away, from what I'm not sure of. I just know that I have to keep running. It all looks the same; I feel like I'm running in circles but I don't stop. I can feel him behind me.

I'm panting, sweat dripping down me like waterfalls. I want to stop, my legs are begging, but I know I can't let him get me. I still don't know who the he is, but I keep running.

The branches from the trees and bushes pull at my jeans and hair, scratching my bare arms. I trip over rocks, stumbling before pulling myself up, keep running. It's like he's right behind me… I can't help it; I turn my head and see nothing. But then I trip down a hill and fall on my stomach, slamming into the ground. I sit up and try to breathe. I look around and see that I'm in this little clearing, the sun coming through, and in the middle is this giant tree with all these up grown roots.

I stand up and walk to it, stopping to look at a big burn like indent. I stand on an uprooted root and touch it, on the little poke mark in the middle. I gasp and bring my hand to my chest as I try to rub the tingling away that was brought by the shock I felt when my hand touched it. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up and turn around to see someone in a white baboon costume like cape. _What the hell?..._

A part of me wants to burst out laughing while the other part wants to run away from this dark mysterious stranger…

I blink and scream when he appears before me in a flash. He whips the hood of the costume off but his face is blurry, like a camera that can't focus.

I close my eyes and open them to see that he's gone, replaced by Inuyasha. _Wait, what?!_ I notice that Inuyasha is close to me, closer than one would like but I try to slow my beating heart and notice that it's not still beating from the stranger, it's beating because of him. I try to remain calm and look in the eyes of Inuyasha, the golden orbs that are staring into my own.

"Inuyasha?..." I ask, unsure. He reaches towards me, starts to put his face closer to my own….

_He's going to kiss me! _

His lips, mere inches from my own, so close that I can feel his breathe on my face. He wraps his arms around my waist, his lips millimeters from mine...

"BRING, BRING, BRING!"

I jump up in bed and slam my hand on the alarm clock, silencing it. I look around, unsure of my surroundings. The sheets and blanket are crumpled, tossed and all around. I notice the light sweat on me and then remember my dream.

_Who was that mysterious stranger and why the hell was Inuyasha in there?!_

I shake my head, as if that will get the dream out, and jump up, glad it's Thursday, almost the weekend. Then I remember the party and get excited then frown. _What the hell am I going to wear?! Ugh, whatever. _

I go to the vanity and brush my hair, looking at it in the mirror. I smile and leave it down, slightly wavy, it's normal style. I go in the closet and grab my yellow t-shirt that says, "Breaking Heart's Left & Right" in black with a pink heart in place for "Heart's" and my acid wash skinny jeans with rips all over, not showing too much skin. I add my black heart pendant necklace, black gold and silver bangles on both arms, and my pink diamond heart ring on my right ring finger. I put in my gold heart hoops and grab my hot pink converses.

I make my way down stairs and grab a chocolate chip muffin and a water bottle. I jump as I sit down and my phone buzzes. I take it out and smile at the text from Koga. It says: **Good morning beautiful.**

(**Koga**, Kagome)

Good morning! I was scared you forgot about me. ;)

**I would never forget about you**

Awww! Good. : ) BTW, I might be a lil hyper today ;)P

**You're having chocolate again, rnt u?**

You know me so well! :D

**I'm not carrying you around**

Then I guess I'll have to get someone else to do it ;D

**That wasn't even funny. All those guys are fawning over u now**

Yeah, but they already were. ;D And it's not my fault.

**Yeah it is**

Nu uh! 

**Yeah huh**

Nu uh!

**Yeah huh**

UGH! We will continue this at school. I have to finish getting ready. You're so frustrating.

**Lol ok see ya later**

Kk. See you then babe! : )

I throw away my muffin wrapper and my empty water bottle, passing Sota on his way down stairs to get something to eat. I go in and check my bag to make sure everything's in it. I zip it up and go to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

I come out and put on my makeup, light and casual, making it match my outfit and personality. For eye shadow, I put some pink on with some yellow/gold/silver at the bottom of my eye lid and some eye liner, not to dark or heavy. I grab my light pink sparkly lip gloss, put some on, and stick it in my left front pocket, sticking my phone in my right front pocket. I look at the alarm clock and see that it says, 6:55. I smile. _Good, I can finish those 2,000 questions._

I grab the notebook from my bag. It's white with different color flowers on it with some glitter. I go to the second page and see the rules I wrote:  
**1**. You can't ask the same question twice.  
**2**. You must answer the question you ask so they don't have to re-ask it.  
**3**. You can ask any question you want. Any at all.

That's all the rules I have for now. I skip the 3rd page and go to the 4th and start to write down about twenty or so questions, all random and some we have already asked but I want to be documented. (**Author's Note: **I will show paper later)

I stick the notebook back in my bag and put my black and pink pen with it; black for questions and pink for me. I bring a blue one just in case Koga needs to use it. I smile and put my bag on my shoulder and look at the clock. It says, 7:10. I skip down the stairs and see Sota rinsing out his bowl. He sticks it in the washer, passes me and runs up the stairs to brush his teeth and grab his bag.

Five to ten minutes later Sota is down with his bag on his shoulder, ready to go. He's wearing a blue Aeropostale shirt with jeans and Nike's. I grab my bag and walk out with him to my car. We hop in and I start it up and drive out of the driveway and start to make my way to his school. He's quiet. I turn off the radio and look at him.

"Hey, Sota. How's school?" I ask.

"It's fine. I made some new friends with Kohaku and the teacher is okay."

"That's great. You gonna have someone over this weekend?"

"I think I might stay over at Kohaku's." He looks at me. "Think mom will let me?"

"I think so. I'm going out with some friends so she should." I pull up to the school and stop so he can hop out. "Bye Sota." I take a pack of gum from my bag pocket and give it to him. He smiles and takes it.

"Thanks Kagome!" He hops out and runs over to a group of boys. He turns back to me and I wave before driving off. I turn the radio back on and sing along to Mean Girl by Matchbox Twenty.

Before I know it, I'm parked in front of the school as Love Shack by B-52's going off. I smile and turn off the car. I grab my bag and hop out, rushing over to Sango and Miroku already at the bench. I notice a second bench beside it and sit at it. I put my bag by my feet and look at them with a smile. Sango's wearing light skinny kick jeans, a light blue shirt with a kiss face on it, and blue and white Nike's. Miroku is wearing a green and blue plaid shirt with khaki like shorts and Speree's.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kags. Hear about the party?" Sango asks as Miroku walks away to talk to some guys.

"Yeah. Rin told me that we are planning it or something like that?" Sango nods.

"Yeah. Which means we will be quite busy." I groan a little.

"Great. This party better be amazing." Sango laughs.

"Girl, we are making the party, of course it will be awesome." I giggle and look over to see Rin skipping over to us. She's wearing a light purple dress with a light jean jacket and white wedge sandals.

"Hey guys!" She plops down beside Sango near me.

"Hey Rin!" Me and Sango say. Rin seems super excited.

"Okay! We have a lot to do. We have decorations, invitations, food, drinks, entertainment, and more." She says, looking from Sango to me.

"Well, I think we just spread the word, don't worry about invitations. People would find out faster and we wouldn't waste paper or time." I say. Rin smiles at me.

"Kagome, you're a genius!"

I smile back at her. "Thanks Buttercup!" We all start giggling.

"Okay. What about everything else?" She says.

"Well, I have tae kwon do practice this afternoon but I'll help tomorrow." Sango says. They both look at me. I shrug.

"I can help anytime you need me." I smile when Rin squeals.

"Great! We'll talk details later because we got company." Rin says and she and Sango smile and I do too when I hear the familiar rev of a motorcycle engine. I turn to the parking lot to see Koga parking the motorcycle. He stores the helmet and flings his bag on his shoulder, making his way to me. His hair in the usual ponytail with headband and his shirt is a black power ranger t-shirt with dark jeans with black vans. His leather jacket is on him, the same one I wore yesterday. I frown. He sits beside me and sets his bag beside mine, looking at my frown.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asks. I look up at him.

"I forgot my jacket." I pout. "Will you be willing to give me yours for the day? Pretty pretty please!" He pretends to think it over. I wrap my arms around his waist. "Please, please, pleaseee!" He chuckles.

"Okay, okay. You can have it." I hug him tight.

"Yay! You're the best and I love you!" I sit up.

"Yeah, I know." I roll my eyes and look over to see Bankotsu and the other guys looking at me. I smile and wave. They all wave back. I giggle and look over to see Koga who's watching the guys with a look of jealousy. I smile.

"Aww, Cuddly Wolfie-kins, are you jealous?" He looks at me and smiles a little.

"Yes." I gasp and put my hand to my chest.

"Wait, do my ears deceive me? Did Koga just admit that he was jealous of the guys checking me out?" I put my hand down and smirk at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I said it. But just know, you're shirt better be right." I look down and re read it and giggle.

"Please, why do you think I have the shirt?" I look at the boys and see some of them still looking at me. I smile. "But some of them aren't that bad…" I hear a low rumbling, the start of a growl, from beside me. I look to see Koga. I grab his hand in my own and he stops.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I don't even know them." I rub my thumb over his hand. "No need to be jealous babe." He looks at me and smiles. I stop. "What?"

"All those boys just saw you do that." I smile at him despite myself.

"You're so bad."

"Hey, you're the one that started it by flirting with them." I blush a little.

"I was not flirting." He rolls his eyes.

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No. You wanna see flirting?" I let go of his hand and stand up. "This is flirting." I fix my hair and walk over to Bankotsu. All the boys watch me as I walk over to their two tables. I plop down in the seat beside Bankotsu.

"Hey Bankotsu. Hey guys." I smile at Bankotsu and wave at the rest of the boys. They wave and pretend to go back to their original conversations. Bankotsu smiles at me, his long braid wrapped in a red tie at the bottom. He's wearing a gray t-shirt that says, 'HEY, I'M JUST SAYING YOU COULD DO BETTER' in red letters with dark jeans and some black and red Nike's.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Oh, Rin and Inuyasha are having a party at their house Saturday night and I was wondering if I'll see you there." I smile at him.

"Are you asking me to it?" He winks and I giggle.

"Maybe." I wink back and stand up. "I'll text you the deets, okay?" He smiles.

"Okay."

"Bye Bankotsu! See ya later!" I wave and blow a kiss to him and the guys and saunter off to Koga, who doesn't look to happy. I sit down beside him and smile.

"That, my good friend, would be called flirting. Waving and such is not. Do you want another demonstration because I seem to have the attention of those 10th graders as well." I look over to a little group of 10th graders and smile. I look back at Koga to see him looking at them. I roll my eyes. I grab his hand and his gaze travels to mine. When I know I got his full attention I finally say what he wants to hear.

"Koga, listen to me and listen good; I may flirt, yes, I admit that. But, there's only one person I would want to have and trust me, Bankotsu ain't it and neither are any of those 10th graders. Guys will like me and you need to be okay with that." He smirks then.

"Okay. First, who do you have a crush on? Second, are you okay with girls liking me?" I frown.

"I can't tell you. And yes…" He raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh. "No but only because they tell me to stay away." I look over and see Ayame looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes. "See? If looks could kill I would be dead right now." Koga chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulders and brings me closer to him. Ayame's look hardens. I look at him. "Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"No. I just wanna hold you." I roll my eyes but smile.

"If I die during 3rd period, you better bring pretty flowers to my funeral and you better cry." He chuckles.

"I will cry and bring super pretty flowers." I lean my head against his shoulder.

"You better… And you best not have some girl replace me."

"Kags, nobody could replace ever even try to replace you." He kisses the top of my head and I look up at him and smile.

"You're the best, you know that?" He smiles down at me.

"Better than Hobo or Bankotsu?" I roll my eyes.

"It's Hojo and yes, you are waaaayyyyy better than both of them." I kiss his cheek. "But you already knew that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. I don't see you kissing and cuddling up to Bankotsu." I smirk.

"And if you did?"

"Then he would be in some big trouble." I laugh.

"You are way too jealous. Oh! Are you coming to the party at Rin's and Inuyasha's?" He smiles.

"Are you asking me?"

"Just wondering if you're going." I smile. "So, pretty please will you go?" He thinks it over. "If you don't, I could always ask Bankotsu to go with me."

"I'll go." He says almost immediately. I laugh.

"You're a funny little wolfie puppy." He makes a face and I giggle as the bell rings. I hop up and shiver. Koga laughs and takes off his jacket and gives it to me. I put it on and snuggle into it. "Oh!" I dig in my book bag and hold out the notebook I had written the 50 or so questions in. I stick it in his bag and smile. He rolls his eyes.

"Thanks babe for the jacket!"I hug him super tight before throwing my backpack on my shoulder. Koga does the same. "And that's the 2,000 question notebook. Answer them all, I already have, and then give it back." I turn towards the school and see Sango and Miroku far ahead. I frown but smile when Koga puts his arm over my shoulder and walks with me in the school and up to my class. _First week, so far so good._

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I see Koga with Kagome like every other morning. Jealousy rages up in my but I push it back down. I have to wait for the right time to make a move, if I make one at all. First, I gotta become her friend. I almost gasp when I see her saunter over to Bankotsu and his gang. She plops down and I hear her giggle over the commotion. I see Koga doesn't like it either. _What the hell?..._ She saunters back over to Koga and next thing I know, she's snuggled into his side, her smile brighter than the sun. My jealousy goes overboard so I look away, even though the image is burned in my mind. _Who exactly is this new girl?_

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I see Kagome and Koga all snuggled up together like a couple when they are just friends. I sigh and turn away from the talking Rin to see Miroku talking to the cheerleaders. Jealousy flares up in me and I try to keep it down. _Why can't Miroku be like Koga? They act like a couple while Miroku acts like a perverted slut who goes after any and every girl._ I get mad and turn back to Rin, ignoring the pervert on his knees in front of one of the stupid bimbo cheerleaders. _Stupid Miroku… Why do I like you when you're such a player?_

Miroku comes back with a slap mark on his face. He sits beside me. "Sango, must all you woman hit me when I only have the best of intentions in mind?" I scoff, very unladylike if I do say so myself.

"Miroku, we all know you have the worst intentions in mind."

"I beg to differ dear Sango."

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself unless you want me to break them." Miroku stops his hand just before touching my ass. He pulls it away and smiles.

"Sango dear, I just wanted to show my love for you lovely curves." I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Miroku, and don't call me dear." The bell rings and we stand up, grab out bags, and walk on, caught in an argument about the party theme. I look back and see Kagome and Koga in their own world and we let them be, knowing romance was just a block away from where they were. I look at Miroku and wonder how far romance is for us.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I stop at the door for my first class and turn to face Koga. I kiss his cheek. "Thanks for walking me to class. See you after class at break!" I wave and walk into class and sit in my seat, get my things ready, and turn to look at Sango.

"Hey, what's up with the party? You got a date?" Sango blushes and looks at Miroku quickly, so quick I almost didn't catch it. I smile. "I know who you like." She blushes even more.

"Well, I know who you like." I blush a little.

"Well, how about this. I'll ask Koga to be my date, if you ask Miroku to be yours." I say, smiling. She smirks back. She sticks her hand out.

"Deal. You first." I smile and shake her hand.

"Easy." The bell rings and I turn around and try to pay attention to the teacher, which is easier said than done. I snuggle into the warm jacket and breathe in the scent that is my wolf.

* * *

I jump as the bell rings and throw the stuff in my bag and throw it on my back. I walk out the door and go straight to the already waiting Koga. I smile at him.

"Heya sexy." He chuckles.

"Hey cutie." I smile at him and look to see Sango walking with Miroku, watching me. I mouth, Class, to her and she nods and starts walking again. I walk with Koga behind her. I look up at him to see him looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Why did you just mouth class to her?" I smile.

"You'll see in class."

"Is it bad?" I giggle.

"No. Actually, I think you're gonna like it." He looks at me weird and I giggle again. I grab his hand and hurry to class.

We walk in and I skip to my seat and put my stuff down, let Koga set his down, then sit on the top of my desk and pull him in front of me. Sango, who's sitting behind me with Miroku standing near her, watches with a look of awe and horror, for she knows she's next.

"Hey, Cuddly Wolfie-kins, can I ask you a question?" I pout a little at him and he smiles.

"Sure."

"Remember when I asked if you were going to the party this Saturday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, now I'm asking if we could go together." I look up at him, suddenly a little nervous. His face is all smiles.

"Like a date." I roll my eyes but inside my heart is thudding like thunder in my ears.

"Sure, whatever. So is that a yes?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah, the answer is yes." I squeal and throw my arms around his neck.

"YAY!" As I'm hugging him I catch Sango's eyes and mouth, Your turn. She frowns and looks at Miroku. She sighs.

I let go of Koga and he smirks at me. He leans so his face is next to my ear. "I know why you did that but that's okay." I smile and kiss his cheek. I put my mouth to his ear.

"You're the bestest friend ever." He chuckles and leans back so he can look into my eyes.

"So you keep telling me."

"Yep, I sure do." I smile big. He chuckles again.

"You know that people think we are dating right?"

"Yeah, who did you hear it from?"

"Hallway. You?"

"Rin told me and she heard it from the hallway. Apparently I'm the new girl who supposedly scored the hot guy." He laughs.

"Their words or yours." I laugh.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out." I wink. He smiles.

"Guess I will." I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see Bankotsu. I smile. Bankotsu smiles at me, totally ignoring Koga.

"Hey Bankotsu! What's up?" I ask, ignoring Koga's irritation but not ignoring how his hands are very close to my thighs, on the desk.

"Hey Kagome. Just wanted to give you my number so you can text me the deets of the party." He hands me a folded piece of paper and I take it.

"Kk. Thanks. Rin, Sango, and I are still figuring out details ourselves. You'll come, right?" I ignore Koga's stare on me.

"If you'll be there, you know I will." He winks and walks away. I turn back to Koga, folded piece of paper in my hand.

"Hey, Koga, can you hand me my backpack?" He picks it up and gives it to me. I smile at him. "Thanks." I open up the front pocket with all the other 20 something phone numbers. Koga looks at the full pocket, then back at me.

"Kagome, what the hell are all of those?" I look up at him, trying to look innocent.

"What?" Before I know it he has all the numbers in his hand, flipping through them. "Hey! Give them back." He looks at me and his eyes hold pure jealousy. He looks over to Bankotsu and them and starts to walk over when I jump on his back. He stops, obviously surprised.

"Koga! Don't even think about it. They are phone numbers, numbers I will never call or text at all. They mean nothing so you shouldn't worry about it! Let it go." He turns so his eyes are looking into mine. Our faces are so close together. "If I get down, do you swear not to kill anybody?" He smiles.

"If it makes you get down, then I will kill someone." I smile despite myself.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" He smirks.

"And you're such a flirt." I giggle.

"I accept that. I only did it to prove that you were jealous." He rolls his eyes.

"If you knew I was jealous, why did you go to all that trouble?"

"I had to be sure silly. And it was tons of fun. I got a lot of fans over here." I giggle. The bell rings, signaling time to go back to class. I hop off of Koga and grab my phone numbers from him and stuff them in my bag pocket. I turn to Koga and smile. "Don't be so jealous. Girls fawn over you and I'm fine." Koga smirks.

"Okay, do I have to prove that?" I smile super nice at him.

"If you do and some of them just happen to go missing, not my problem." I wink and he laughs. I sit in my seat as people start to file in the class.

I snuggle into the jacket, sitting criss-cross-applesauce in my chair, ready to start class. Two seconds pass and I notice Kikyo isn't in here and she wasn't in my other class. I also notice there's no Inuyasha in this class. _Hmmm….._ Then Kikyo and Inuyasha come in through the door. _Fuck you universe. Teasing me like that….._ The bell rings and I try to pay attention to the teacher but fail horribly as I snuggle into the fuzzy leather jacket.

* * *

The bell rings and I hop up and wait for Sango. I walk out in the hallway with her and Koga and wave to Koga as we rush down the stairs to chorus.

We flop down in the chorus chairs as Rin bursts into the room. She sits beside me and looks at me, eyes wide.

"Okay. Are you dating Koga or Bankotsu?" I burst out laughing.

"Whoa, what?!" I say, incredulous.

"I heard from the hallway you're dating Koga but some guys were saying you and Bankotsu are having a thing." _Oh great…_ Sango interrupts then, like all other days.

"If she and Bankotsu are having a thing, then why would she be wearing Koga's jacket, again?" Sango says.

"But we saw her walk over to Bankotsu this morning." Rin says. I interrupt.

"You guys! I'm not dating either guy. And I'm not dating Hojo either so don't ask." They both stare at me.

"Who's Hojo?" Rin asks. _Damn…_ Luckily the bell rings, saving me from answering. Ms. Yamaguchi walks in and stands in front of the piano.

"Hello class! Today, we are going to start the competition for solos." There are some cheers from people who actually want solos. I could care less whether I get a solo or not. She makes eye contact with me. "One student who I definitely want to sing a solo is Kagome Higurashi. Please come to the front of the class." I stand up and people erupt in applause but Kikyo and her posse. I stand beside her and she picks out a song sheet for me. It's for "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked, the musical. I smile. She has an identical sheet in front of her as she sits at the piano. I nod at her and she starts. I sing:

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl._

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl...

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

When I finish, people erupt in applauses. I bow and give the paper back to Ms. Yamaguchi. She's standing and says, "I don't need to see another audition for this song; Kagome has the part." I smile at her and make my way back to my seat.

By the end of the class, I have a solo along with Sango, Rin, 2 guys, and another girl who's a soprano. I'm the only one with my own song though. I feel kinda bad but everyone else seems fine with it.

The bell rings and I meander on out, meeting Koga in the hallway. We start walking behind Sango and Rin. Koga looks at me.

"Why you so happy?" He asks. I notice I'm still smiling like a lunatic.

"I got a solo." I shrug like it's no biggy. He smiles and hugs me, lifting me off the ground. I laugh and am still giggling when he sets me down.

"That's amazing! Congratulations! What part do you have?" We start walking.

"Um, I got a whole song." He stops and looks at me. I stop too. "What?"

"You have to be amazing to get a whole song, especially on your first week." He hugs me again. I giggle and he sets me down.

"Koga, it's not that big of a deal." I say, starting to walk. He matches my pace and rolls his eyes. He goes towards the line but I decline and head to the table instead. I put down my bag and go to get a Dr. Pepper today.

I stick in my dollar and get my drink. When I turn around there's Bankotsu. He's smiling at me. I smile back.

"Hey Bankotsu."

"Hey Kagome. So, I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow night."

"Um, actually, yes. I'm helping Rin and Sango with the party decorations and such. Sorry." I go to walk on when he steps in front of me.

"Okay. What about next Friday?" I giggle a little.

"Um, I don't know. I don't plan that far ahead." He smiles.

"So, what do you say about me and you catching a movie?" I start to say something when I hear someone clearing their throat. I look over to see Koga. _Universe, me and you are gonna have a 'talk' one day…_

**_*Koga P.O.V.*_**

I set my tray on the table and my bag beside Kagome's. I notice Kagome isn't there at the table. I look around and follow her scent to the drink machines. I growl when I notice someone else's there too. I go around the corner and see her and him standing too close for comfort. I heard the last bit of the conversation and am not happy with it. Kagome is my woman. Kagome sees me first but Bankotsu turns around and you see fear on his face. I grin. _This should be fun._

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I jump around Bankotsu and stand in front of Koga.

"Koga, let's go. I wanna go to the table and we are gonna go, now." I say, forcibly, looking him in the eye. He glares at Bankotsu one more time before putting his arm around my shoulders and taking me back to the table.

When we get there, Sango, Rin, and Miroku are already seated. They wait until I'm seated with Koga before bombarding me with questions from before 3rd period.

"So who's Hojo?" Rin asks, both of them looking at me, not to mention Koga. I sigh.

"He was an ex-boyfriend of mine I guess you could say. A friend of mine had a crush on him and he just…wasn't my type I guess. So, I ended it by saying I was moving." I shrug and open my Dr. Pepper. I set it down as Koga sets a piece of chocolate cake in front of me. I squeal and kiss his cheek.

"I love you!" I go to take a bite but he takes it away. I pout. "Why you mock me mean man?" He chuckles.

"Gotta eat some real food first." He puts a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos in front of me. I pout and mumble about mean wolf guys. I eat a chip and look back at Sango and Rin. Sango says something first.

"So, does he know ya'll are actually broken up or does he think you have a long distance relationship?" I freeze, unsure. Then I shrug.

"He has to know it's over. But I don't know for sure. I haven't talked to them since the first day. I wish I could see them…" I frown and eat another chip. Sango and Rin share a glance and ask to see my phone for something. I give it to them, no questions asked because I'm too busy worrying about the cake.

I pout at Koga but he holds up 3 fingers. I groan and stick my tongue out at him when he laughs. Rin, who's smiling like a goofball, gives me back my phone. I stick it in my pocket and stuff 3 chips in my mouth. I chew them up and look at Koga. He rolls his eyes but gives me the cake. I squeal and dig in. Ginta and Hakkaku show up at that point. The boys talk about whatever while Sango, Rin, and I talk about the party.

"Okay guys. Sesshomaru has the maids getting the food, drinks, and decorations and is making them put it together. We just have to glance over it on Saturday. Other than that, we are fine. Kagome, you wanna go spread the word." I nod, swig down some Dr. Pepper, do a teeth/face cheek with Sango and Rin and go to the nearest table to spread the word about the party.

About the last table, I'm at a table with senior demons, stupid and immature. I'm saying, "So, the party is this Saturday at Inuyasha's house. So come by if you wanna." I go to walk away when one of them says, "Will you be there sweet thang?" I freeze and turn around, smile on my face, the one that isn't so nice. I go back and lean against the table so I'm face to face with the demon who said that. The table goes silent, waiting for my reply.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I will be there. Along with some knives so if you ever call me sweet thang again, I will cut off your dick and stuff it down your throat." I stand up. "Have a great day and hope to see you at the party!" I flash a smile and wave before going back to my table. I can still hear them saying "OOOOHHH" and stuff like that as I walk away.

"…stupid dumbass….with the stupid face….and the stupid voice…with the stupid words…." I mumble, eating a piece of cake, eyeing the stupid demon. Everyone looks at me.

"Um, Kags? Are you okay?" Sango asks. I swallow my piece of cake and look at her.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I say smiling before eating another piece of cake. Sango and Rin eye me but go back to their conversation. Koga keeps looking at me. I'm still watching the stupid demon table and see the one who pissed me off coming over. I stand up and meet him halfway. He's smiling, stupidly.

"Hey, babe, I never had somebody say that to me before. But that's good because I like my girl's feisty for when I get rough." He winks and his friends start laughing. I smile.

"I'm surprised you've had any girls at all with the way you act. As for the feisty thing, you ain't seen nothing until I get in the game. Now, leave me alone and never ever call me any nickname ever again or Imma purify your ass!" I smile one last time. "Now have a nice day and by nice day, I mean, have a day where you get hit by a bus, go over a cliff, into the ocean, blow up, get shipped to mars, and then die." I turn around and walk to my table and sit down.

I eat my last bite of cake as everyone watches me, at the table and at other tables. I see the demon walk back to his table, defeated by a mere priestess. I smile. People start going to their normal conversations and Ginta and Hakkaku start talking about how awesome I was and stuff. I look over to see Koga glaring at the demon. I grab his hand in my own. His eyes meet mine and I smile.

"Hey, told ya I can stand up for myself." He smiles back a little but I can tell he is still pissed off. I put my empty plate on his tray. "Thanks again for the cake. You're the best." I snuggle into Koga's jacket, something I almost forgot I had on. I jump as the bell rings and Koga laughs at me. I hit him.

"It's not funny! That bell is so scary, it's not even funny." I stand up and walk with everyone to throw my bottle away. I wave to everyone else as me and Koga walk to 4th period. As we are walking up the stairs I pass some 10th and 11th grade guys who wave or wink and smile. I smile back and wave when I feel an arm around my shoulder. I roll my eyes and look up at Koga who is glaring the boys away.

"Koga, you act way too overprotective." He looks down at me and smirks.

"I wouldn't have to act so protective if you wouldn't attract so much unwanted attention." I smile at him.

"Who says it's unwanted?" I giggle at his expression as we walk into the classroom. I sit down at my seat and take my binder out of my bag and set it on the table, snuggling into Koga's jacket. Koga smiles at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I roll my eyes and look to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walk in through the door and start to come towards the table. Kikyo makes a face at me and drags Inuyasha over by the hand. She sits down and smirks at me.

"Yo, Kagome! Just because you got the solo song doesn't mean you all that?" She says, leaning closer to me in front of Inuyasha. I see Inuyasha's surprised look. I gasp and put my hand to my heart.

"OMG! Did you just call me Kagome?! It only took you what, four days?" I roll my eyes and put my hand down. "And I don't think I'm all that. And I didn't even ask for that solo, Ms. Yamaguchi just gave it to me." I shrug and smile. "No biggy." She glares and I still feel Inuyasha's surprised look on me as the bell rings.

I face the front and put my hands in the jacket pockets. I feel a hand hold mine in the right pocket as the teacher is walking in. I jump a little and look at Koga who's smiling at me. I smile back and give his hand a squeeze before turning back to listen to whatever the teacher is saying.

* * *

I stuff my binder in my bag as the bell rings. I sling it on my shoulder and walk out of the classroom with Koga beside me. I groan and sigh. He looks at me.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go to gym…" I pout and he half smiles.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't wanna… I'm not the athletic do stuff in gym kinda girl." I say as we make our way down the stairs and into the gym hallway. I see Sango and Rin standing there. They smile and walk towards us.

"Hey Kags, Koga! Coach isn't here so we just go to the big gym and 'do a worksheet'." Sango says, saying the last part in a way where we know we aren't going to do any work sheet. We walk into the big gym and sit in our usual spots: Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga and me, Sango, Rin and Miroku, all in a line kinda thing near the barred edge near the top. Everyone is talking and the teacher doesn't seem to care. He's young with short dark hair, and a dark blue sweat outfit.

The bell rings and he tells us to play ball or whatever. We pick the latter and just sit and talk.

I feel Ayame before I see her approach me and Koga. I'm leaning against the bar so I can face Koga so Ayame plops down beside him, all smiles. Her shirt is red, with a plunging neckline with a tank top that doesn't help to cover anything with a short jean skirt and black pump like heels. Her hair is straightened.

"Hey Koga. Just thought I'd pop over and give you some company." She says. Jealousy takes over, making me mad.

"Well, as you can see, he's fine with the company." I say, smiling while she glares at me.

"Maybe Koga should answer for himself. For all you know he could be trying to get away from you." I laugh at her comment.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." I motion to the jacket and how close me and him are. She glares at me before turning a bright smile back to Koga.

"Koga, why don't we go somewhere else so we can talk alone without the interruption of certain pests." She looks at me for emphasis. I widen my eyes and lift both eyebrows. Then I smile.

"You know, you're right." I can see the surprise on her and Koga's faces. "I'll just go sit with Bankotsu or someone so ya'll can have a private conversation." I go to stand up but Koga grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"No, that's fine." Koga says and looks to Ayame. "We don't have anything to talk about and even if we did you can tell me in front of Kagome." Ayame glares at me and then pouts at Koga.

"But, Koga… Fine. I was wondering if you'll be going to Inuyasha's party." She says.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I ask and she turns her look to me, looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Duh! Kikyo is Inuyasha's girlfriend, and she told me. Although, I don't know why you're always spreading the word, and from what I've heard, that's not the only thing you're spreading." She smirks and I feel my anger flare.

"Honey, at least I got people to spread it too." I watch her smirk be replaced by a glare.

"Ayame!" We look over to see Kikyo, the one who called Ayame's name, gesturing for her to go over there. Ayame looks back at us and goes to say something but I bet her to it.

"Go on, go on to your bitch. Oh wait, maybe she's the owner." I say, motioning her on, not caring who's who anymore. She glares at me then turns a smile to Koga.

"I'll see ya later Koga." She touches his bicep briefly before sauntering off to Kikyo.

When she's finally over to Kikyo, Koga turns back to me and smiles. I look at him with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I ask, not liking the way he's smiling right after seeing her.

"You're jealous." He says, still smiling. I smirk.

"Jealous? Of her? You gotta be kidding me." I roll my eyes.

"No, you're totally jealous and don't even try to play it off."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like her. And why should I be jealous?" I look at him now with a look.

"No reason." I keep looking and just say, "Mmmmm hummmmm." I turn my head away.

"No seriously, no reason." He says. I smile at him.

"Great, glad we covered that I'm not jealous and have no reason to be so I won't even bother with it." His smile drops slightly.

"You're so mean." I laugh.

"Yeah, that's what they say in the song they dedicated to me anyway." He looks puzzled. "You know? She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty? Please tell me you've heard of it?" He smiles then.

"You think that song is dedicated to you?" I nod. He laughs. "I don't think you have a mean bone in your body." Then I laugh.

"You obviously haven't seen me at my worst." He smirks slightly then.

"No, I obviously haven't seen you've let the boys flock around you."

"Hey! Don't even start that. Did you even see Ayame? Her eyes were looking at you just about as much as her chest was." He laughs then, for quite a while actually. I frown. "What the hell is so frickin' funny?!"

"Nothing except the fact that you said that and that you are totally jealous." I roll my eyes even though we both know he's right. "Do I have to prove that I'm jealous?" He asks. I look over to the group of girls who are looking at him. I frown even more and look at him.

"No." Then I grab his hand in my own. He looks over at the girls watching him then back at me.

"You're breaking their hearts." He says, smiling slightly.

"Yeah well, it's in the shirt." I shrug.

"Then why don't you do that to them?" He says, motioning to Bankotsu and them. I smile.

"Because they are like my fan club." He frowns.

"Why do you need a fan club?" I shrug. "If you don't know maybe that means that you don't need it after all."

"Nah, I don't think that's what the shrug means." I smile and he does to.

"Fine, ignore the question. But you know that they think the same thing they think." He motions from his fan club to my own. My smile gets bigger.

"Then I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take." I say. I notice how close we are but don't move away. That is until Rin gets my attention.

"Kagome!" Rin says, more like yells actually even though we are sitting right above or below one another. I turn to her.

"Yes Rin. Did you call?" I say, a bit sarcastically but I smile. She does too.

"I don't need your help this afternoon. Just tomorrow when I can have both of you working with me to help finish the decorations and such. That okay?" I nod.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great!" She says. "Oh, do you have a date?" I can tell by her smile that she already knows the answer.

Koga puts his arm around my shoulders. "Why yes, yes she does and it's me." Rin giggles.

"I thought so." She says, smiling that smile with knowing eyes. I smile at Rin then turn to Sango, knowing that she told Rin.

"So Sango, who's your date?" She blushes.

"Um, I kinda haven't asked anyone yet." I frown.

"Well you better ask him now unless you want me to do it." Her eyes get big and I smile. "I'll take that as a yes, Kagome, I will do that right now." I give her a look. "Rigth?" She nods, defeated. I clap my hands once. "Okay, good! Now go." I motion towards Miroku.

Sango looks up there then stands up and goes to him and comes back looking flustered. She sits down and looks at the ground.

"You didn't ask, did you?" I say, frowning. She shakes her head no. I sigh and stand up. "Okie dokie. Time for Kagome to intervene." I skip up the stairs and plop down beside Inuyasha who is beside Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku look at me with surprised expressions. I smile.

"Hi guys. Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" I look from Miroku back to Inuyasha. "Privately if possible." Inuyasha nods as if he doesn't know what to say. He looks at Miroku and he nods and me and Inuyasha stand up and walk off to the top of the bleachers, some bleachers away from Miroku and them.

It is only then that I realize I'm up here with Inuyasha, alone, with his girlfriend watching me. _Great… Another fan._

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I was talking to Miroku when all of the sudden, Kagome comes out of nowhere, all pretty and smiley, and sits down beside me.

"Hi guys. Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" She looks from Miroku back to me. "Privately if possible." I nod, unsure of what she wants but not caring. We walk up to the top bleachers, away from everyone. I look to see Koga and Kikyo watching, happy to see jealous and pissed expression, love knowing that I'm next to Kagome and that she wanted to talk to me. My heart thuds in my chest but I push it away.

"What you want?" I ask, trying to act casual and like I don't care. She smiles.

"I need your help with setting Miroku and Sango up. He needs to ask her to be his date to the party." She says, and I feel like a bit disappointed that she didn't want to talk to me because of me. "So I need you to tell him to do that." I must look like I'm thinking about it because she then says, "Please, please, pleeeasseeeee do me this favor! I swear I'll owe you one!" She pouts a little and I wanna kiss her but I restrain, trying to push my heart back in its place.

"Keh, fine." I say, trying to act natural. She smiles big and I know I made the right decision. Before I know it she hugs me.

"Thanks so much Inuyasha!" She backs up to look at me. "I know we got off to a bad start but I think we can be great friends." She smiles big one last time before standing up and walking down to Koga, who I know isn't happy about the hug. As for me, I feel like I'm on top of the world. I smile and walk back to Miroku to give him the talk that could just get me another hug.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I don't know what compelled me to give Inuyasha a hug, I honestly don't. But I know two people who hate the fact that I did it. I sigh and sit down beside Koga, a smile still on my face. I look to see Sango and Rin looking at me.

"Um, I took care of it. Inuyasha's gonna talk to Miroku but don't worry, it'll be subtle." I say.

"Yeah, unlike your hug to my man you ho bag." I hear someone say. I don't even have to turn around to know that it's Kikyo. I turn to her and frown a little. I stand up so we are even.

"Listen Kikyo, I was just-." Kikyo interrupts me before I can even finish my sentence.

"Save it slut. I saw you hug my man not to mention you be stealing Ayame's man." She says, glaring at me.

"Okay, for the record, Koga is not Ayame's man as far as I can tell." I shrug and can feel Ayame coming before I see her come to Kikyo's side. Ayame goes to say something but Kikyo holds up her hand to stop her. "Wow… Funny how you can control your bitch but Inuyasha can't control you." They both seethe and go to pounce on me but stop when two figures step in front of me, separating me from the two girls who would love to take me apart. One figure I knew would intervene, the other, not so much. Apparently Ayame and Kikyo share the same thought as me because their faces show surprise just as mine probably does.

I feel Sango and Rin stand behind me as Koga and Inuyasha look at each other as they each stand side by side in front of me. I don't know who's more surprised really.

But Inuyasha just looks at Kikyo and says, "Kikyo, I hugged Kagome so if you want to hurt anyone, it should be me." Then the surprise turns to shock for some of us, not all of us. Kikyo stands gaping like a fish before stalking off without another word, with Ayame in tow. Inuyasha and Koga turn to me, still wary of each other. Before they can go off at one another I intervene.

"Thanks Inuyasha." I smile at him. "Guess I owe you another one." He smiles back.

"Yeah. I'll bill you later." He winks and walks back up to Miroku as I blush a little. Sango and Rin look from me to Inuyasha then to Koga then back to me and sit down, a row away because they know it's about to be bad.

I sit down and play with the zipper on Koga's jacket as he sits down. It's silence for a few seconds and I look up to see crystal blue eyes staring at mine. Koga's frowning, jealousy on his face, and I instantly wish I didn't look up. I sigh.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asks, his voice low and angry. I look down to play with the zipper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His clawed hand gently grabs my chin making me look at him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It was nothing, honest." I shrug as if that proves my point.

"What did you mean, I owe you another one?"

"A favor. I owe him another favor. That's it. Nothing more." He takes his hand off my chin but his gaze doesn't leave my own.

"Since when did you and Inuyasha get so close?" The question makes me freeze.

"We aren't close. I've been with you since day 1. I was just asking Inuyasha to do me a favor and Rin must've chewed him out for letting Kikyo mess with me the other day." I shrug letting him know I don't know and that it's no big deal. I can tell he feels better about it but I know I've dodged a bullet that was very close to hurting me. I turn to see Kikyo and Ayame glaring at me, like they want me to just drop dead right here, right now. I gulp and see Kikyo sneer and mouth, You're dead bitch, before turning back to talking to her posse. I look at Koga and see him watching me.

"So, hey, thanks for protecting me." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"You're welcome but we aren't done with this conversation." I groan and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"That's what I was afraid of." I lean my head against his shoulder and watch Ginta and Hakkaku come back from wherever they went with some other demons.

"Um, no offense Kagome, but you attract trouble like a flower attracts bees." Ginta says. I laugh.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment and say thanks for comparing me to a flower." I smile at him.

They start a conversation on something and I let my mind wander. _Why did I hug Inuyasha? And why did he protect me from Kikyo? And what did he mean by, He would collect the bill later? And what the hell am I even going to wear? And what about Midoriko and the whole, 'saving the world thing'? _I sigh aloud and Koga looks at me. I smile at him and then play with the zipper of the jacket.

The bell rings, making me jump. I whack Koga before he can even finish his chuckle. We walk out with everyone, his arm over my shoulders still. We stop in front of the parking lot and I take off his jacket and hand it to him. I kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Text me, okay?" I say, hoping into my car. He nods and smiles as I drive away.

I pass the park on the way home. _I gotta go there sometime._ I get home pretty quickly.

I walk through the front door expecting to see Midoriko on the couch like the other days but am surprised when she isn't there. I see Sota playing a video game and Mom putting away dishes.

"Hi mom!" I say, grabbing a water bottle as I pass her.

"Hey Kagome. How was school?" She asks. I shrug.

"It was alright. I'm gonna go do some homework!" I rush up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and throw my bag down on the bean bag chair as I flop down on the bed. I sit there thinking about the day, tomorrow, and of course, Friday. What could those next 2 days hold?

* * *

I brush my newly dried hair and stand up and stretch from my vanity chair. I walk over to the bed and make sure my phone is plugged in before flopping in the bed and snuggling up. I close my eyes when I hear the buzzing of my phone. I open them and look at the message. I smile when it's from Koga. It says: **Good night beautiful. Sorry I didn't text you earlier. Busy with tribe stuff. See ya tomorrow cutie : )**

I roll my eyes and put my phone back on the nightstand, too tired to text back. So instead, I fall asleep thinking of party scenarios with a certain blue eyed wolf demon who has somehow taken my heart, something that is totally okay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow… Just wanna say thanks for the favorites and followers and the awesome reviews from my amazing fans. :) You guys are the reason I'm still writing! Speaking of writing, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as soon as I should have. I will try to get better. Sorry to those of you who are about to have a heart attack. Lolz! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or even requests, let me know. I'm open to all, even if they aren't for this story. R&R please! Also, sorry this chapter might not be too good. Just excited for the next chapter! :)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Party Planning: Day 2

"Bring, bring, bri-!" I slam my hand down on the clock, silencing it. I smile and sit up. I stretch and run my hand through my hair before hoping out of bed. I unplug my phone and text Sango, Rin, and of course, Koga. It says: **Good morning! :D**

I set my phone down on the bed and go to the closet. I put on a long sleeve white top with lace from the top of the shoulders down to the wrists and light pink jeggings. I go to the vanity and straighten my hair. I look at the clock and see that it's 6:25. I go back to the closet to grab my light pink scarf with black sculls on it and my black flats. I put on my black belt with a bow with diamond studs on it. I put on a black skull diamond ring, black diamond hoops, and a pink suede pyramid stud bracelet.

I skip down the stairs and grab a strawberry toaster strudel from the freezer and stick it in the toaster oven and press start. I run back up stairs, grab my phone, and rush back down. I grab a plate and put it next to the toaster oven, waiting. I check my phone and see I have 3 messages.

Sango's says: **Morning you weirdo ;)**  
Rin's says: **Good morning! I see you're already ready for tomorrow! :D  
**Koga's says: **Good morning beautiful. I see you're in a good mood lol**

I smile and choose to text Koga first.  
(**Koga**, Kagome)

Yep! I'm just in a happy mood today

**Well that's good**

Yep! Can't be in a bad mood. Nope nope!

**Have you had chocolate?**

Um…nope. I don't think so at least. Lolz! 

**That doesn't sound very reassuring**

Shut up. Lolz. Just for that, I'ma have chocolate. :)

**Oh boy**

You're so mean! But I love you anyway 

**I know**

Oh, I see. You don't love me…. That's okay. I bet Bankotsu does. ;D

**You seem to forget Hobo**

It's Hojo. I haven't talked to him in awhile….

**Don't even**

Gotta go! See ya later babe! :D

I put my phone on the bar/counter as I take my toaster strudels out, 2 to be exact, and put them on my plate. I put icing on one as Sota comes downstairs.

"Hey Sota! What's up?" He looks at me as he grabs a plate. I put one of the toaster strudels on it and give him an icing tube thing. He starts putting icing on it as he sits down beside me.

"Nothing much. Why you so happy?" He asks, looking at me weird.

"It's Friday, a day for happiness." I say, smiling big. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He takes a bite out of his and I do the same for mine when my phone buzzes. It's from Koga and it says: **Yeah, you will**

I smile and send a text to my friends back home: Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Hojo. It says: **Heya! I miss you like crazy! Hope your week was great and hope today is amazing! : )**

I lay my phone on the bar and finish eating my toaster strudel. I throw away my paper plate and grab a water bottle from the fridge. I take a swallow and put it back. I grab my phone and rush upstairs. I look in the mirror and check my bag to make sure I have everything I need. I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth before coming back to my vanity to apply my make-up. I check the clock and see it says 7:18. I grab my bag, put my phone in my pocket, and race down the stairs and see Sota already standing there. I smile.

"Ready to go?" I ask. He nods and we walk out and hop into the car. Sota's wearing a gray Aeropostale shirt with jeans and gray Nike's. I start up the car and back up out of the space, on my way to the middle school like every other morning. Sota is looking out the window, so I turn on the radio and sing along to Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. I sing to a few others before I pull up at his school parking lot. I slam the lock button down and Sota looks at me as I turn the volume all the way down. I look at him.

"Okay Sota, what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and sighs.

"It's just this one kid is bothering me. And I like this girl in my class." He looks down at the last part. I don't know whether to be angry or excited.

"Okay. First of all, who is this kid? Tell him you got an older sister who will be more than willing to talk to him. As for the girl, I want details later." I smile at him. He smiles back. I unlock the door and he hops out. I wave and he waves back before running over to Kohaku and the other boys before walking in. I turn on the radio and back out. I sing along to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jespen.

I get through about four others when I pull into my parking space. I grab my bag and mentally curse myself. I hop out and walk over to our spot, happy to see Sango and Rin already there. I look over and am surprised when I don't see Miroku. I shrug and sit down in the bench beside Sango's. I smile at them and they smile back.

Sango's wearing knee length shorts, black sandals, and a gray tank top like shirt with sunglasses on it in black, purple, and blue. Her hair is in a bun, messy but pretty and she's wearing shades like on her shirt in white on the top of her head. Rin is wearing holy acid wash Capri's, a white T-shirt with hello kitty on it, and red vans. Her hair is down, curls at the bottom.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I ask. Rin answers first.

"Nothing much. Not sure if I need you guys for later. Kags, I might need you tomorrow." She and Sango share a secret smile.

"Oookkkayyyy…" I say, slightly uncertain. I hear the familiar rev of a motorcycle and look at the parking lot to see Koga parking his motorcycle in his usual space. He takes off the helmet and walks to me, leather jacket in hand. I smile. He smiles back. He's wearing a plain black shirt that hugs his chest just right with jeans and his black vans. I hop up when he gets in front of me. He throws his bag down beside mine and sets the jacket on our bench. He looks down at me. I smile big.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"Did you talk to Hojo this morning?" He asks. I freeze and frown.

"I say hey and you ask that? No, 'Hey Kags, how did you sleep?'. Or 'Hey beautiful how was your morning?'." I'm trying to avoid the subject and we both know it. He frowns too. I sigh. "Fine. Yes, I text him along with my other 3 friends back home. But they haven't answered back." Just as I finish the sentence, my phone buzzes. I fish it out of my pocket and smile as I see Hojo's name on it. I open the text and read: **Hey Higurashi :) Hope you're day is amazing, just like you. Call me later so we can catch up. **I stick my phone back in my pocket and look up at blue eyes.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He asks.

I go to answer when I hear my name being called. I look over to see Bankotsu motioning me over. I look at Koga and see he's not happy.

"I swear, I'll just be a second, promise." I say. I kiss his cheek and rush over to Bankotsu. I stand beside him.

"What's up?" I ask, looking at him. He's wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, khaki shorts, and Speree's. He smiles at me.

"We were just wondering when the party starts tomorrow night?" He asks, most of the other guys at the table also looking at me.

"Um, I don't know for sure. I'm guessing 8-9 somewhere. I'll text you or you'll hear about it." I smile, just friendly, and walk away, back to Koga. I sit down and sigh. Koga sits down beside me.

I lean against the side of the bench, my back to the tree, my front of Koga and my friends. I throw my legs in his lap. He smiles and lets it go. I grab his hand and measure it in my own. His are way bigger than mine. I start giggling. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, still holding his hand in two of mine.

"Just wondering what's up with you." He says. I sigh again.

"Well, where to start. I think I may have gone too far with those guys." I frown while he laughs. "It's not funny! At least none of them are threatening to kill you." I look over at Ayame who looks like she would love to beat me down, like always. I sigh again and watch Koga smile.

"Secretly, they are."

"I would rather girls secretly hate me then make it known like Ayame."I smile at her and wave with my and Koga's intertwined hands. She glares and turns away to Kikyo. I look back at Koga to see him raising his eyebrows at me. I shrug.

"She was staring." He laughs. He looks over at Bankotsu and his group. I do the same and see them looking at us. I wave with our intertwined hands again. They all turn away. I look back at Koga again and smile. "Happy?"

"Very." He kisses my forehead. I giggle.

I look over at Sango and them. I see Inuyasha and Miroku have joined the group I stand up and walk over to Inuyasha. He watches me and smiles when I get closer. I smile back.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

Kagome walks towards me, leaving the wolf by himself. I smile and she smiles back, making my heart pick up in speed. She grabs my arm and drags me away, far enough where no one can hear us, except maybe Koga. She lets go of my arm, much to my disappointment, and stands in front of me.

"Did you talk to Miroku?" She asks, her voice angelic even if she doesn't mean it to be. I play it cool and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you told me too." She rolls her eyes back at me.

"Yeah well, from what I hear, you don't listen well." I smile at her.

"Hey, I wouldn't be trash talking. You still owe me some favors."

"Oh yeah." She scrunches up her nose. I laugh at her and she sticks her tongue out at me. "Just make sure he does it soon. I would hate for someone else to ask her when we all know those two would be a totes adorbs couple!" I raise my eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. "It means totally adorable. Get with the program Inuyasha." My name coming out of her mouth makes my heart soar.

I go to say something mean or sarcastic but she puts her hand on my upper arm. She smiles at me, her eyes warm and kind.

"Thanks again for helping me Inuyasha. Also, do you know what Rin and Sango are planning?" I think for a second and remember Rin asking me something dealing with her but I also remember being sworn to secrecy. I smile.

"You're welcome and I know nothing."

She smirks. "Yes, you know something but never mind. I'll figure it out tomorrow I guess." She removes her arm and turns to go. She turns back around and looks at me for a second before smiling.

"You know, Inuyasha, you're not so bad. Maybe you should let the bad boy act go. You're sweeter than that." She gives me a quick hug and then skips over back to Koga. I smile and look to see Koga's glaring face. I smile more and then let it fade as I see Kikyo's glare hit Kagome. I sigh looking from one girl to the next. _How did this even happen?_

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I look from the hugging Kagome and Inuyasha to the glaring Koga and Kikyo. I look back at Kagome and send her a telepathic message: _Be careful, Kags. You seem to not know what you're getting yourself into._ I smile, thinking of my surprise for tomorrow….surprises actually. I smile even more and look to Sango and Miroku who are arguing about scary movies.

**_*Kikyo P.O.V.*_**

I glare, seething actually at the little tramp that's all over my man, not to mention Ayame's. _That little slut thinks she can saunter all in here and get every guy she sees._ I smile, smirk more like it, as I think of her falling over dead. _Bitch wanna play; then bitch goin' down._

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I leave Inuyasha, wondering why I hugged him for the 2nd time in two days when we weren't even really friends. I plop beside Koga and get situated like before. He doesn't put his hand on my legs and he feels tense. I look at him.

"Koga?" I ask, nervous. He looks at me, not happy. I think about how it must have looked. _Oh hell…_ "Koga, it's not like that. I'm not even friends with Inuyasha. Well, not really." He just smiles.

"I know." He puts his hand on my knee, his other hand grabbing mine. I frown.

"Then why did you seem mad?"

"Well, you have Bankotsu and them chasing after you, you're hugging Inuyasha, and you're texting that stupid Hojo guy." I roll my eyes.

"But who am I talking too? Who am I always hanging out with? Who am I supposedly dating according to more than half the school? Who do I kiss on the cheek? Whose jacket am I always taking? Who do I text more than anyone? Who's coming to the party with me?" I ask, poking him in the side with every question. He chuckles.

"Okay, okay. You made your point." I smile.

"Thanks." I stand up. "I'll be right back." I walk over to Rin and Sango.

"Yo! People are asking when the party's starting. And do ya'll need me tonight?" I ask, mostly talking to Rin since Miroku and Sango are in deep conversation.

"Um, we talk party time at lunch. And I don't know for sure. Do you have something to wear?" she asks.

"Yeah, depending on it it's dressy or super casual." I say. She seems to think this over.

"Um, I guess its dressy casual. You know how guys are. Dresses are acceptable, as well as dressy like clothes." I smile.

"Great! Then yeah, I think I got something." She smiles back.

"Great! I'll ask Sesshomaru about what we need and such later." She looks over my shoulder. "Um, Kags, you might wanna turn around." I do as she says and see some 10th grader talking to Koga. I glare but smile sweetly instead. I make my way over.

"Koga!" I plop down beside him, especially close. He seems surprised then tense, not liking how this might go. I look up at the girl and size her up; short blonde hair, dyed, peach dress with a brown belt and brown ankle boots. Not bad taste in clothes, I must admit. But that doesn't mean I like her. I look her in the eyes, still smiling. "Can I help you?" She smiles back.

"Actually yes. I was hoping to ask Koga something." She looks to Koga, a glint in her eyes. I feel like throwing up but I keep the smile on my face.

"Okay." I say, making no move to leave. She frowns at me.

"Alone."

"Oh! Well, in that case, I'm staying here." I shrug, still smiling.

"You know, you didn't look that stupid but maybe I was wrong."

"You know, you don't look like you're in pain but I could fix that." I smile big. Her eyes get big and she looks at Koga. Koga looks at me and I smile at him and shrug. We both look back at her.

"Yuuna, whatever you have to ask, you can ask now." Koga says making the girl, Yuuna, look from me back to him.

"Fine." She clears her throat. "Koga, I was wondering if you'll be going to the party tomorrow night." She purposely not looks at me.

"Yeah, I'm going." Koga says, making the girl smile a 1,000 watt smile.

"Great. Then I'll be seeing you there." She winks and scurries off to her friends who giggle and look over at us. I frown. Koga puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Whoa Koga, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He looks at me weird. "Your girlfriend might see you." I look at the group of girls watching. "All 3 bazillion and 4 of them." He chuckles.

"Doesn't feel too good when you're jealous, does it." He smirks. I scoff and laugh.

"I'm not jealous." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm not jealous of that Yuuna girl." I fiddle with the ends of my scarf.

"Don't lie. You are so jealous." He says.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" I look up and notice how close our faces are. He smiles and I blush a little and roll my eyes. "I'm not jealous." He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He looks at me but backs up a little. I frown.

"You're so infuriating sometimes." He chuckles again.

"But you love me anyway." I roll my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself." I smile and kiss his cheek. "But yes, I do still love you."

"Duh. Who couldn't love this?" He winks at me and I laugh.

"It's obvious I shouldn't actually answer that." He frowns and I laugh again, grabbing his jacket from him. I lay it over me, snuggling closer to Koga for he was radiating heat, it seemed. "Why do you bring your jacket, but never wear it?" I look up at him.

"Well, it might rain or something." I give him a look and he sighs. "Okay, okay. I bring it because I know you'll forget your jacket and get cold." He smiles. I push him.

"Whateves. It's totally normal to be cold. And I forget things, no biggy; everyone does." I shrug my shoulders, making Koga's arm move with them. "But thank you for bringing your jacket; I would be a Popsicle without you and your warm, amazing jacket." I snuggle into the jacket, proving my point. He chuckles.

"Um, thanks." I stick my tongue out at him and he does it to me. The bell rings, making me jump, practically into Koga's lap. He chuckles and I smack his arm as I stand up. I sling my backpack on my back and fold the jacket over my arm. Koga slings his backpack on one shoulder and stuffs one hand in his pocket, the other grabbing mine as a mob of people push past us to get to their classes.

We walk to 1st period, randomly talking about everything and yet nothing. We stop at the doorway.

"I'll see you after first?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He smiles his half smile.

"Like always. Be good."

"Aren't I always?" I smile and he chuckles.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tell me if any other girls ask you about the party tomorrow night. I would just love to meet them and give them the details." I say, smiling my innocent sweet smile while Koga laughs.

"You're so jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too." I go to say am not but notice people going to class so I sigh.

"We'll continue this later." He smiles the half smile.

"You betcha." I smile back.

"Bye Cuddly Wolfie-kins!" He chuckles.

"Bye cutie!" I roll my eyes and walk into the classroom, blushing slightly. I see Sango with Miroku at Sango's desk. I set my bag down, grab my binder, and sit on the side of the desk. They both look at me.

"What's up?" I ask, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing. Just talking about the party." Sango says, sounding neutral. I smile.

"That party is gonna be AWESOME!" I do a little dance on the top of my seat making Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. I stop and frown. "Ya'll are so mean…" I look at the door and see Inuyasha walking in, without Kikyo in tow. He puts his bag at his desk and walks over to us. He stands in front of me, beside Miroku. He sees them laughing and looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Ignore them. They are rude and mean!" I look at them for emphasis which makes them laugh even more. I sigh and look at Inuyasha. He smiles, eyebrows still raised. "Don't even." He raises his hands in surrender and I laugh. "Ready for the party tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Actually, it's supposed to be at my house and honestly I'm not." He says. I frown.

"Why not?! It's a party! You get to dance, sing, hang out, chill, and eat chocolate!" I say, smiling big about the chocolate. He laughs.

"You must love your chocolate."

"Oh yes, I certainly do."

He goes to say something when I hear someone screech, "INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" We, along with the rest of the class, look at the door to see a pissed off Kikyo standing there.

_Oh hell…._

Kikyo stomps over to beside Inuyasha and glares at me, but talking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing talking to this tramp?! First you hug her yesterday, then you hug her today, and now you're talking to her?!" She looks to him, practically seething. I clear my throat and her eyes glare to mine.

"I would just like to point out that we aren't what you're thinking. And I am not a tramp." I say, testing the boundaries. She goes to say something but the bell rings. I sit in my seat and Inuyasha practically drags Kikyo away. Sango and I look at each other as the teacher walks in, our thoughts the same. I turn to the board with the conclusion of the day: I am so screwed.

* * *

The bell rings and I race to the door first. I grab Koga's arm on the way out and drag him with me.

"Whoa! Why are we walking to class so fast?" He asks, still speed walking with me.

"Kikyo is trying to kill me and I just love school classes so much!" I say. I turn around and don't see them so I slow down. I let go of Koga's arm and snuggle into the jacket. I see two 10th grade girls walk by and grab Koga's arm. He chuckles.

"You say you're about to die and you still get jealous and make sure no girl looks at me." He looks down at him while I look up at him. I smile.

"I hope I'm not dying because I gotta go to that party tomorrow night. And I'm just making sure no one's gonna try and take you away from me." He smiles wide and I roll my eyes. "Not like that."

"You wish it was like that." He winks and I burst out laughing.

"No, you wish it was like that." I smile as we walk into class. I hop up on the desk, setting my book bag down. Koga stands in front of me.

"Yes, yes I do." He says. I smile.

"I know." We laugh and I look over as Bankotsu walks in with some other guys. He sees me and smiles. I smile back. He walks to me so I hop off the desk and met him halfway.

"So, did you find out the time?" He asks. I smack my hand against my forehead.

"Damn! I knew I forgot something." I look back at Bankotsu. "I promise I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" He smiles.

"If that means I'll see you at lunch, then sure." I giggle a little.

"Okay. Bye Bankotsu!" I wave and go back to my desk. I hop on it and sigh. I look up at Koga.

"It is so hard having my own fan club." I lean back on my hands. I blow my bangs out of my eyes and sigh again. He smiles. I smile back. "Don't even say it."

"I have to. It's your fault you have that big of a fan club anyway." I frown.

"Nu uh. They would have liked me anyway." I shrug. "So, either way I was screwed."

"Oh if it isn't Little Miss Riding Slut." We look at the door to see Kikyo standing at the door alone. I roll my eyes.

"Wow, wonder how long it took you to think of that. Probably not as long as it takes you to stand at the street corner." I scoff. "Come to think of it; I've heard snappier comebacks from a bowl of Rice Crispies." I smile at her and she glares.

"Okay, let's go; you, me, right now." She says, walking over to me. She stops a little ways away. Her shorts are short and stuck to her like second skin. Her top is tight and revealing; dark red Aeropostale. She black pumps give her a tall advantage. Her hair, straight, hangs down on her back and shoulders. I sigh.

"Listen, I really don't want to fight you." I say, just as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walk in through the door. They walk over, Sango and Miroku closer to me, Inuyasha closer to Kikyo.

"What's going on?" Sango asks, wary, but ready to kick some ass, if needed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I say, keeping my gaze with Kikyo. She glares before stomping off, Inuyasha in tow. Sango throws her stuff down and stands in front of me, beside Koga.

"What the hell did I miss?" She asks, looking from me to Koga.

"Nothing, honest." I say. They both give me a look.

"Kikyo was going after Kagome again, wasn't she?" Sango asks. Koga nods. Sango turns her glare to Kikyo, who's whining to Inuyasha about how the fight thing was my fault. I roll my eyes. Sango looks like she wants to go over and kick Kikyo's ass, right here, right now.

"Sangs, it's not worth it." I say, making Sango look at me.

"Yeah, I know. But…I just really hate her." She says. "She's spreading rumors." I shrug.

"I don't care. It's better than her spreading her legs." Me and Sango bust out in giggles, while Koga smiles and shakes his head. I stop giggling and look at Sango.

"Hey, Sangs, what's the plan for today?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know. As far as I know, we'll have to go today to make sure we have everything, and then tomorrow right before the party to make sure it's set up right. But I don't know if we'll need you tomorrow." She says. I frown.

"Why wouldn't you need me?" She freezes.

"That's not what I said." I frown some more.

"Yes it is." She scoffs at my correct accusation.

"You know, I think I'm going to go sit down and look over yesterday's notes." She scurries off before I can say anything. She walks over to Miroku who's talking to the lonely Inuyasha. Kikyo is talking to some people in her posse, lower class of course. I sigh and look at Koga to see him already looking at me.

"What?" I say, suddenly sure something's wrong, whether in my appearance or something along those lines. He smiles.

"Nothing." I roll my eyes but change the subject.

"Ready for the party tomorrow night?" I ask, smiling big.

"Yeah." He smiles. "You're gonna save me a dance, right?" I giggle.

"Of course!" I grab his hands in my own. "You can have them all. Well, most of them anyway." He chuckles. "I just have no idea what I'm going to wear!"

"I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear."

"Awww!" I hug him. "You're so sweet and totes adorbs!" He gives me a look. "It means totally adorable." He chuckles. "Yes, I sometimes make up my own dictionary that I use frequently so you need to get with the program babe."

"Whatever you say cutie." I smile at him.

"You know, we act like a couple." He laughs.

"Not entirely." I raise my eyebrow. "We don't kiss, you don't sit in my lap, or anything too couply. We just act like really good friends." I smile back at him.

"Exactly!"

"But I wouldn't mind for us to be a couple." His voice is low and extremely sexy as he whispers it in my ear. I blush, way more than I should. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, well…" I start fiddling with the zipper of the jacket. "So I have dresses or skirts or jeans I can wear tomorrow. My tops and accessories and such totally depend on the bottoms, or the tops." He chuckles and backs away so he can look me in the eyes.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" I know exactly what he saw. "I was just changing the subject in case one of your fan girls overheard because they might just kill me for you." I look at this small group of girls looking at us now.

"I don't care about them. Most of them were here last year and they'll be here this year and probably next year. But so will you." I smile at him.

"You know exactly what to say." I think of something. "Hey, can I ask you something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" He smiles, as if he expected this question to pop up sooner or later. He shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess I just never liked any of them." I smile.

"I don't like them either." He laughs and I giggle.

"You're so jealous."

"I am not."

"Are too."

I go to disagree but the bell rings, beating me to it. I hop down and sit in my seat, along with the rest of the class. I sigh and snuggle into the jacket, smiling from the earlier conversation, despite myself. _Please let tomorrow night come fast…..._

* * *

The bell rings and I jump up and throw my backpack over my shoulder. Sango and Koga give me a look. I shrug.

"Just anxious to get to 3rd and get this day over with." I say, walking out with them, checking for Kikyo. When I don't see her I smile and relax a little. I look at Koga and give him a quick hug.

"Bye Koga! I'll see you after 3rd, right?" I say, already knowing the answer. He smiles.

"Of course." I smile back. I wave and walk downstairs with Sango.

"You are so hung up on him!" She squeals as we walk down the last few steps. We walk on the first floor and I look at her.

"I am not." _I so am._

"You so are!" She says. "You can so tell. And he likes you too. Ya'll should date!"

"Sango, chill. Me and Koga aren't dating and I don't think we will anytime too soon." We walk into the classroom and sit down.

"Well you guys should."

"Go tell him that." I say, smiling. She smiles back.

"Okay, I will." I frown.

"You wouldn't." She laughs.

"Oh, we both know I would." I go to say something when Rin rushes into the room and plops into the chair.

"Sango, Kags, Sesshomaru just let me know that we have everything ready so we just need to put everything together and get ready for the party. Are we meeting at mine for the party, or are we meeting before to get ready together?" She looks from one of us to the other. I shrug.

"Any way is fine with me." I say, looking to Sango.

"Same here." Sango says. Rin sighs, more in defeat to anything else.

"In that case, I'll see ya'll about an hour before the party, whenever that is, and we'll make sure everything's perfect. Sound good?" Rin looks from Sango to me as we nod. She smiles. "Good." The bell rings and we look at the teacher. I impatiently tap my foot, ready for today to be over and for me to get through it in one piece. I look at the glaring Kikyo and posse and sigh. I play with the zipper of the jacket and smile. _At least today isn't all bad…_

* * *

The bell rings and I hop up, slinging my book bag on my shoulder, walking out of the room with Sango and Rin. I see Koga waiting outside and smile. On our way past him, I grab his hand and stay in synch with Sango and Rin. They share a smile before looking to me. I frown.

"Don't even." They giggle and get ahead. Koga and I fall behind. I look up to see him giving me a weird look. I sigh. "Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." He says. I smile.

"If you only knew…" I stick my other hand in my jacket pocket, the one not holding Koga's. I look back up at him and smile big. "I think I figured out what I'm going to wear."

"Thank Kami because I was so worried." He chuckles and I smack his arm.

"Shut up. You're such a jerk." He puts a hand to his heart.

"That hurts." I laugh.

"I'm sure it does." I roll my eyes and we part ways as Koga goes to the line and I go to the table.

I grab a dollar and go to the drink machine, wary of my surroundings, praying Kikyo and them won't come back there to 'solve some issues' or anything like that. I stick in the dollar and press the button for Dr. Pepper. I grab it from the bottom and turn around. I don't see anyone so I breathe a sigh of relief. I go to the table and sit down, the only one there so far. I grab my granola bar and Swiss cake roll from my book bag. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see both uncrushed. I smile and put them in front of me with my Dr. Pepper.

I look up to see Sango, Rin, and Koga walking towards me. I smile more. Koga sits on one side of me while Sango sits on the other. Rin sits beside her. Sango gives me a look.

"Kags, what the hell is that?" She says looking at my 'lunch'.

"Um, my lunch?" I say, uncertain and wary.

"That is not a lunch." She looks at me. I shrug.

"I'm not hungry so I'm not going to eat." I take a sip of Dr. Pepper. I hear my name being called and put my drink down. I look over to see Bankotsu motioning me over. I stand up and look at everyone at the table.

"I'll be right back and if you touch my drink or my Swiss cake rolls, you might lose that hand." I smile before walking over to Bankotsu.

"Hey. What's up?" I say, looking at him.

"Just wondering about the time."

"Um… Around 8 or 9 I guess." I shrug. "Me and Rin didn't really talk about it much. If we change it or find a definite time, I'll let you know at gym." I smile. "Bye!" I wave to him and to the others watching me and walk away, without giving him a chance to say anything else.

I sit down and sigh. I open my granola bar and take a tiny bite. Sango and Rin are talking outfits when Ginta and Hakkaku show up. I smile as they sit down in front of Koga and I.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku! Ready for the party tomorrow?" I ask, taking another bite from my granola bar.

"Oh yeah!" Ginta says, a nodding Hakkaku agrees. I laugh.

"You guys got dates or you gonna get some at the party?" Koga smiles then.

"We are gonna get them at the party." Hakkaku says.

"Well, actually, I've been talking to that girl I met at camp." Ginta says, he smiles big.

"Awww! She's coming, right?" I ask, nosy and wanting to know. He blushes a little.

"Yeah… I haven't seen her since the last day of camp. She's meeting me there. Her and her family are moving here so she'll be closer to us." He seems nervous.

"Ginta, she's seen you before." I say. Koga interrupts.

"And she didn't run away in horror so that's a good sign." I smack his arm and he looks at me incredulous of why I hit him. I look back at Ginta.

"Ignore him. Ginta, if she's going to meet you there, then she must like you." I smile. "Are ya'll going out."

"Not yet." He says.

"AWWWWWW!" I squeal, clasping my hands in front of me. "Young love…" I slam my hands on the table. "What does she look like? What's her name? Can I meet her?" He looks surprised by my torrent of questions. I smile. "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"Why are you excited?" Koga asks. I look at him.

"Because it's young love. Duh… And I would love to meet her." I roll my eyes and smile back at Ginta. He smiles back at me.

"Sure. I think you and her could be great friends." He says. I squeal.

"YAY!" I clap my hands. "Oh, I can't wait! Meeting her and being friends could be very useful when I'm hanging out with you guys in the future." Koga looks at me. I look up as I finish my granola bar. "What?"

"You just said when you hang out with us in the future." He says, smiling.

"Well, yeah. I figured I would be hanging out with you guys in the future seeing as how we are all BFF's and such." I look at Ginta and Hakkaku then back at Koga. "Am I wrong?"

"No, just making sure I heard you right." I roll my eyes but smile despite myself. I look at Hakkaku.

"So, Hakkaku, you got any body you like?" I ask him, opening my Swiss cake roll.

"Nah, not really. I like to stay single so all the ladies can have some of the Hakkaku man." Ginta laughs.

"Yeah, like girls are flocking all around you." Hakkaku frowns.

"They would be if you weren't there." Ginta frowns. They start to go at it. I look back at Koga. I take a bite out of the Swiss cake roll.

"Want a bite?" I ask, holding out one of my Swiss cake rolls. He smiles and takes a tiny bite. I smile back. I take another bite, right after. "You know, it's almost like we are kissing." Koga burst out laughing at my comment.

"No more chocolate for you. And only you would say that Kagome." He says, eating another potato chip. I smile.

"Yes, more chocolate for me and that's why you love me. Duh…" I roll my eyes and take the last bite of Swiss cake roll. I lick the tips of my fingers then steal one of Sango's napkins behind her back. I wipe my hands then take a swallow of my Dr. Pepper then start on the second Swiss cake roll. I look back up at Koga.

"Koga, did any girls ask you to the party or anything like that?" I ask, nosy again and totally ready to talk to some girls about party details. He smiles.

"Nope, not really." I glare at him but let it slide.

"Fine, don't tell me." I shrug like it's no big deal. I smile big. "I can't wait to meet Ginta's mystery girl." I finish my Swiss cake roll.

"You just want a new friend and to not be the only girl with us guys." Koga says. I lick my finger.

"Yep, pretty much." I wipe my hands and drink some more Dr. Pepper. I put my trash on Koga's tray and pout. He rolls his eyes but smiles. He eats another potato chip and I look around the table. Ginta and Hakkaku are eating and arguing. Inuyasha and Miroku are laughing at something stupid. I roll my eyes. _Boys…_ I look to see Sango and Rin are talking about the party, whispering. I shrug and turn back to see Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga laughing about something. I roll my eyes again and take a swallow of Dr. Pepper. The bell rings and the cafeteria is a flurry of movement. I put my drink in my bag and walk with everyone to dump the trash, even though I have none.

Me and Koga wave good bye to everyone as we hurry up the stairs. I stick one hand in the jacket, the other in his. He says something about Ginta and Hakkaku which makes me laugh. I walk into the classroom and walk with Koga to our seats. I get out my binder and put my bag down and sigh. Koga looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm tired and wish today would hurry up. And we have gym next." I groan and put my head on his shoulder. He smoothes down my hair, patting my head almost, which makes me smile.

"It's okay." He says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I know." I look at the door and see Kikyo walk in with Inuyasha, who looks more interested in me than her. Somehow, that makes me happy. I shrug the feeling away as hate for Kikyo. They sit down and me and Kikyo stare each other down. Although, our stares are actually glares. The bell rings, making us look away. I take a deep breath as I look up at the door as the teacher walks in. _Come on time; move just a little bit faster…_

* * *

I practically jump up and run out the door when the bell rings. I grab Koga's arm and we rush out ahead of Kikyo and Inuyasha. I slow down when we get to the stairs. Koga puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't worry so much." He says. I sigh.

"I know, but I do." We get to the gym hallway and we separate. "See ya in a few." I say before disappearing into the girl's locker room. I groan as I go to my gym locker beside Rin and Sango.

We change into the tennis like outfits, same colors, and walk out to the big inside gym. I sit down beside Koga, like always. Sango and Rin sit on my other side. I put my hair into a high ponytail and look over to see Koga looking at me.

"What?" I ask, checking to make sure I don't have any bumps or fly aways. He smiles.

"Nothing." I roll my eyes.

"Okay then." The bell had already rang earlier and so Coach walks in and blows the whistle to make everyone be quiet.

"Okay! Boy's soccer, girl's tennis! Move out!" She yells, blowing the whistle again. I groan but go with it. _It could be worse._ I walk with everyone until we get outside then I walk with Sango and Rin to the tennis court where we grab some rackets and a ball. We grab an empty court and wait for an opposing team. Some 10th graders ask to play and we let them.

We won 9 matches before they switched with another team. We won 7 matches out of 7 before Coach blew her whistle, telling us to come on in.

We go back inside and change. I let my hair down, spray perfume on me, and then grab my stuff as I walk out with Sango and Rin. They start talking about clothes as we sit down, like before. I sigh but smile. _So close…_ I rub my sore arm and Koga looks at me.

"It's nothing. Too much tennis I guess." I shrug. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." I smile while Koga frowns.

"Kagome, you worry so much about others than yourself. Did you know that?" He says. I shrug again.

"I guess I've heard it a couple of times." I lay Koga's jacket across my lap and mess with the lace on my sleeves. I look back up at Koga. "How was soccer?" He smiles big.

"Fun and easy." He looks down and I see Bankotsu sporting some bruises on his legs. I look back at Koga with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you did that?!" Koga looks at me.

"No." I relax a little. "That was the ball's fault." I smile a little despite myself.

"You're so bad." He laughs.

"What about you? I heard you beat some girls pretty hard. Some of which happen to be in my 'fan club'." I blush a little and mentally curse myself for doing so. I look over at the girls, hoping he won't notice. I look back at him.

"You can't prove anything." I smile innocently and he laughs.

"Right." He smiles back.

The bell rings and people rush down the bleachers on the way home. I wait then walk down with our group, minus Inuyasha who's with Kikyo. We walk out to the parking lot, talking about random things. I hug Sango and Rin saying I'll see them tomorrow before the party. I wave goodbye to Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku. I look at Koga.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Text me, okay?" I give him his jacket. He smiles.

"Okay." I hug him, suddenly not liking how I won't see him first thing tomorrow. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow. Besides, it's not like you'll miss me that much." I laugh a little and step back to look at him.

"You're right." He laughs. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "Bye Cuddly Wolfie-kins!" He waves goodbye as I hop into my car and drive away. I laugh to myself as I turn on the radio. _Funny, I wanted today to end so bad but now that it's over…I miss it…_ I sigh and start singing along to whatever the radio will play.

* * *

I walk upstairs after my lonely dinner, sorta tired. Sota was at a friend's, mom was working, and grandpa was staying late to do some more research or whatever. I bring out my laptop and lay on my bed, checking my Facebook. I add all my new friends and check on my old friends. Nothing new, just some wall posts or messages saying they missed me or whatever. I smile. _I miss you guys too…_

I log out and grab my phone. I see a message from Koga. It says: **Hey babe. Just wanna say good night, hope your afternoon was great, and I'll text you tomorrow. Sweet dreams dearest Kagome. :) **I smile big and text back: Good night Cuddly Wolfie-kins! Sweet dreams and I'll definitely text you tomorrow if you don't text me :)

I look at the time and see it says 11:30. I put my laptop away and change into my pajamas. I plug in my phone and lay down. I think about tomorrow night and smile. _What could tomorrow possible be like… _I let myself think about crystal blue eyes and fall into a sweet dreamed filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Just wanna say thanks to giving me over 1,000 views and for all of my fans out there. :) You guys are amazing! Alright, this is the chapter I've been waiting to do forever for reasons some of you know. ;) I'm going to have some special guests who aren't in the normal Inuyasha show. Hopefully they know who they are, at least for when they get in the story. Hope you guys like it! R&R please! Also, I'm sorry if it seemed short, I wasn't too thrilled with it but I like how it turned out. Hope you do too!

Also, I've been forgetting but: **I don't own Inuyasha! **:)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Party Time!: August 30th, Saturday

I open my eyes and roll over to look at the time. It says 8:00. I smile, thinking of my dream and sit up and stretch. I throw the covers off and walk to the vanity to brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black hello kitty tank top sleep shirt and long cotton pink hello kitty pants. I smile and grab my phone before making my ways downstairs. There's no one else down there so I figure I'm the only one awake and maybe the only one in the house.

I set my phone on the bar and grab a bowl, spoon, and the Marshmallow Fruit Loops. I pour some in the bowl. I grab the milk, pour some in the bowl, and put it back up. I sit down and eat some, checking my phone. I see 3 messages.  
Sango: **Party Day! :D Meet you at mine to drive to Rin's?**  
Rin: **I'm so pumped! See you and Sango around 8?**  
Koga: **Good morning lovely. Can't wait to see you later at the party. :) BTW, I have that 2,000 question notebook**

I smack my forehead. I knew I forgot something. I text Sango and Rin saying yes and then text Koga.

(**Koga**, Kagome)

I knew I forgot something this week! Are you gonna give it back at the party or you wanna met up somewhere?

**Are you suggesting we met up just to give you back the notebook or because you miss me? ;P**

Bite me. And the answer is, yes.

**What kinda answer is that?**

My answer, duh. Now which one?

**I don't care**

Well, I might forget it or lose it at the party. So, let's meet up at the park say 10:30?

**So you do miss me**

Koga!

**Okay, okay. I'll meet you there.**

Great! :) Can't wait! And don't forget the notebook!

**I won't :P**

See ya in a bit!

**Right back at ya babe :)**

I smile and finish my cereal, trying to push away the butterflies in my stomach. _Why do I even have butterflies? It's Koga. I see him every day._ I roll my eyes at myself and put my bowl away in the sink. I check the time on my phone and see it says 9:15. I take my phone and go upstairs.

I look in the closet and grab something casual to wear until the party tonight. I grab my little jean shorts with neon pink and green splatter paint on them. I put on a bright green tank top and a neon pink crop top that says LOVE ME in black sparkle letters on the front. I grab my jean jacket and smile in the mirror. I put on my charm necklace and black hoops. I grab my phone and check the time, which says 9:45. I stick my phone in my shorts pocket and walk downstairs, surprised to see my mom weary eyed at the coffee machine.

"Hey mom." I say, standing by the bar, jacket in hand. She looks at me. I smile. Her hair is messy, her flannel blue pajamas with sheep on them are wrinkled, and she's wearing fuzzy blue slippers. That's my mom. She smiles back.

"Hey Kagome. Are you going out?" She asks, turning back to her coffee.

"Yep, I'm going to the park to meet a friend. Also, I might be out late tonight, just in case I don't see you when I get back." I walk around and give her a hug. She hugs me back then holds me at arm's length.

"I forget how old you've gotten." She sighs. "I might not be here when you get back, might go out with Midoriko. So just leave a note or text me or whatever." I smile at her.

"Okay mom. Bye!" I wave to her and walk out the house. I hope in the car and think about how against the move I was. I smile. _Thanks Mom... You don't know what you've done, but it's pretty great…_

* * *

I park in the parking spaces in front of the entrance to the pretty big park. I smile and hop out, grabbing my jacket. I walk in and head straight to the swings on the left side in a huge playground with red wood pieces in a big black oval thing. I get in the farthest on the side closest to the shelter area and walkway. I swing slowly, basking in the sun, letting the wind blow my hair. I smile and let a giggle escape. Before long, I'm giggling crazy and I'm glad no one else is there.

"What are you laughing at?" I hear a low voice say. I scream and open my eyes to see Koga standing in front of me. He's wearing a green Aeropostale shirt, jeans, and black vans. Not to mention a cocky smile. I frown.

"What the hell Koga?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He's laughing at my shrieking. So I smile and swing myself in front of him and back then when I'm moving back to him I jump out of the swing.

He demons senses kick in, making him catch me with ease. My momentum makes him spin me around and then he stops and I have my legs wrapped around his waist in the front, and my arms around his neck. I'm giggling and he's laughing.

"Nice reflexes." I say.

"Good thing I do or else we'd both be on the ground." He rolls his eyes at me. I stick my tongue out. "What if I didn't catch you?"

"Please, you know you would have caught me." I smile. "Besides, isn't this position much better than the ground?" He burst out laughing and so do I.

"Yes it is." He says, whispering it in my ear. My face heats up and I put my forehead on his shoulder until the best of the blush goes away. I lift up my head and look at him.

"It's nice to see you too Koga." I hop down and stand in front of him. He smiles down at me.

"It's nice to see you too Kagome." I smile.

"Now, do you have the notebook?"

"Oh, I see; straight down to business." I roll my eyes at his comment. I walk back to the swing. I turn back to him.

"No, I just don't want to forget the whole reason why we are here in the first place." I sit down and pout at him. "Push me please?" He rolls his eyes again.

"You're so lazy." He walks over and gets behind me. I smile. He gives me a gentle push.

"But you love me anyway, don't ya Cuddly Wolfie-kins?" I giggle as he pushes me a little higher.

"Yeah, I do." I close my eyes to the wind and sun.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles and I open my eyes. "Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"You do have the notebook, right?" He chuckles.

"Yes, Kags, I have the notebook in my car."

"You're not driving your motorcycle?" For some reason, this makes me sad.

"Nope, got my car today." He still pushes me but it's like he can see the frown on my face. "Why?" I shrug.

"No reason, just wondering." I think about the other things I've been worried about, which is a list to long to name. "Hey, who all do you think is coming to the party?" I ask, trying to keep my hair from getting into my mouth and eyes while holding on to the swing chains as Koga pushes me gently. I try to push away the tingles from his touch.

"I'm guessing the whole school." He chuckles. "Including your fan club."

"Hey, what about yours? I'm not afraid to beat some girls down, BTW. You're my date." I blush as soon as the words are out of my mouth.

"I haven't forgotten, if that's what you're worried about. And I already told you, if I wanted any of those girls, I wouldn't be with you all the time." I smile as his comment.

"Koga, you're so sweet. It's a wonder how you don't have a girlfriend." He chuckles again.

"I already told you, I just never found the right girl."

"Do you think she's out there?" I ask, a part of me hoping he says yes, for pretty obvious reasons. Next thing I know, I've stopped at the very back. I turn my head and see Koga's hand on the chain above mine, holding me there. I look on the other side and come face to face with Koga himself. His eyes, intense and caring, look into my own. I blush a little. "Um, Koga?" I'm suddenly uncertain if I should say anything. A part of me knows something could happen. But do I want it too? My heart is on over drive, my head swirling, my emotions so confused.

Koga smiles and backs up a little. A part of me doesn't like it; the other thinks its better that he did back away.

"Yeah, I think she's out there. Maybe closer than I think." He winks and pushes me again. I slow my beating heart and smile.

"How close we talking? Because, if I find out one of your fan girls is here, I'm going to be pretty mad." I say, making Koga chuckle and probably roll his eyes.

"Kags, you can be so dense sometimes." He says, so quietly, I feel as if I misheard him.

"I am not dense Koga." I sigh. "Sometimes I just go by what I see, not what I think I see." Koga doesn't push me when I swing back.

"That makes no sense." I laugh at his comment.

"It does to me so that's all that matters." He chuckles. "And it does make sense; you just gotta know what I'm talking about."

He gives me another push and I jump out. I turn to him. "Let's go." He grabs my jacket and joins me.

"Where are we going? And you can't change the subject." I sigh, hoping I actually could. I point to the swinging bench in between 2 blossomed cherry trees.

"Over there. That way we can both swing." I say, smiling and practically skipping over there. I grab Koga's hand. "Come on slow poke!" He chuckles.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" I giggle at him and slow down so I can look up at him as we walk on the concrete trail to the swinging bench. I let go of his hand and plop down in it. He sits down beside me.

"This seat is so not comfortable this way." I complain. Koga chuckles and gently pushes us with his feet. I lean against him and cross one leg under the other so it swings above the ground. Koga lays his arm over my shoulders and I drape my jacket over my legs. I smile up at him. "That's better." He laughs making his chest rumbling against my side. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes to the sun that shines through the branches and the wind that makes the blossom leaves fall down.

"Kags?" He asks.

"Yes?" I say, eyes still closed.

"Do you really think I like Ayame?" I freeze and I know he feels it. "I don't like her, at all."

"Have you ever?" I answer with a question. I expect him to ignore it but he doesn't.

"No. Are you that jealous of her?" I wanna lie. A part of me says I should but another part of me says tell the truth. I go with the lie; I can't lose him when I don't even fully have him yet. I open my eyes so I can look at him.

"Jealous of her? Please." I scoff and he smiles. "I have better friends, better clothes, and I have you." I kiss his cheek. "Why? Should I be jealous?" He rolls his eyes.

"Kags, you already know you shouldn't." He looks down into my eyes again. "Should I be jealous of Hojo?" I smile.

"Hmm… I don't know…" I see his frown. "I'm just kidding! Of course you shouldn't. We broke up a while back and me and you aren't even dating yet." He smiles big.

"I see you said, not yet." I blush a little and he laughs. "And you are right." I blush a little more and suddenly, it's not Koga my best friend, its Koga, potential boyfriend. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, well you never know what the future holds." I say. I notice how we are still close.

"Are ya'll gonna kiss?" I jump at the voice. I look in front of the bench to see 3 girls around 14 years old watching us intently. I blush.

"Well not anymore." Koga says, smiling. I blush even more. The girls giggle, looking at Koga admirably. I frown, sending my blush away. They must've seen my frown because they scamper off. I sigh and lean my head back on Koga's shoulder. "You're so mean." I scoff at his comment.

"I'm so mean?!" I ask incredulously, sitting up so I can look at him. He's smiling so I know he's kidding. "If you're about to kiss me, doesn't that mean we are kinda together and that they shouldn't be making any moves on you? And that's just gonna happen again tonight." I say with a sigh. Then I perk up and smile big at him. "So you wanted to kiss me, huh?" He laughs.

"Okay, first: girls will not be messing with me if I'm with you. Second: what about the guys who will be all over you? Third: maybe I wanted too, maybe I didn't." He smiles. I frown.

"They better not. What guys? And no fair." I pout at the last part.

"They won't. Don't pretend you don't know. You're fan club missy. And did you want me too?" He smirk-smiles and I blush slightly but roll my eyes.

"I have no fan club. And maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I wink and he groans.

"No fair." I giggle.

"Not so much fun when it's you, huh?" He frowns and I kiss his cheek and get close to his ear. "The answer is…yes." I back up so I can see his face. And when I do, I laugh at his excited, super happy expression. "Or, maybe it was no." He frowns and I laugh again.

"You're so mean." I pout at his comment. Then smile. I kiss his cheek.

"Am I?" I ask, looking into his eyes. He seems to say yes so I pout again. He sighs.

"No." I smile big and hug him tight. He chuckles and hugs me back. I back up a little, his arms still around me and mine around him.

"Now, you got the notebook and before I get distracted again, why don't you give it to me." I say. He rolls his eyes but nods. We stand up and he grabs my hand. I smile and we walk out of the park to his car. He opens the passenger door and closes it, turning to me with the notebook in hand.

I squeal and hug him. "Koga, you're the best! You did answer them, right?" I take the notebook and leaf through, happy to see that he had.

"Of course. If I didn't, you would have smacked me." I smirk at him and he smiles back. I smile and giggle.

"Whatever. I'll see you later. I gotta get home and be ready for tonight." I kiss his cheek and walk to my car. I open the door and turn to him. "Bye Koga!" He smiles.

"Bye Kagome! I'll see you later." He gets in his car and drives off. I wave until he's gone. I hop in my own car, smiling. I start it and listen to Blow Me One Last Kiss by PINK. _Of course…_ I start singing along as I drive away from the park.

* * *

I brush my freshly blow dried hair and look at the time. It says 7:15. I'm close enough on time. I look in my closet and grab the outfit I had decided to wear to the party. It's a purple and blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, sparkly on top, with a sash across under my chest with a purple and blue flower in the middle. It tuffs out in different blues and purples and stops around my knees. I paired it with black pumps. I smile and go to the vanity to plug in my curling iron.

The rest of my morning and early afternoon had gone by pretty boring with mom shopping, Sota gone, and grandpa at the university. I smile as I remember my mourning with Koga and the little kids. My phone buzzes on the bed. I walk over and grab it. It's from Rin. It says: **Ready for the party?! :D** I laugh and text back: **Yeah lolz. I'm soooo ready! :) Be there around 8:30, maybe.** She texts back: **Okay**

I put my phone back on the bed and walk back to the vanity. I grab the curling iron and start on my hair. _So close, yet so far…_

* * *

I look in the mirror for probably the final time tonight. I'm wearing my dress and shoes with a silver sparkly clutch that holds my phone and lip gloss. I have on my shoes and some jewelry. I have on a rhinestone necklace with several layers and fringed rhinestone chains. I'm wearing my glitter heart ring and silver and black bangles on both arms. I'm wearing silvery chandelier earrings. I have on a purple heart anklet on my right ankle. I look at my hair curled in ringlets, hair sprayed into place for the night. I smile, my glossed lips parting to show my white teeth, my eye shadow glittering in the light, my eye liner and mascara not to dark and my foundation put on lightly, almost like it's not there. I take a deep breath and grab my faux leather moto jacket to wear in case it's cold.

I walk down stairs and check the clock on my phone. It says 8:05. I just walk into the living room when I hear the door bell. I walk up and answer it, surprised to see Sango. She's wearing a dark blue dress with a sweet heart neckline that hugs her up top then flows gently as it goes to her knees, tufting out a little. She has on black stiletto booties. Her hair is down and straight. She's wearing black hoops, black fringe necklace and black studded bracelet.

"Hey Kags. Ready to go?" She asks. I smile and nod my head. I shut the door and walk with her to her car which is parked in my driveway. "I'm so excited! Are you excited? I wonder who's all going. I bet everyone is. Did I tell you that Miroku asked me to be his date?" She says in a rush but I totally catch the last part.

"WHAT?! When? How? Why hadn't I been notified earlier?" I say as we hop into her car. She laughs.

"He asked me this morning by showing up at my door with flowers." She blushes.

"AWWWW!" I say as we drive away from my house. She blushes more and I laugh. "Sango, you gotta stop blushing. Ya'll are totes adorbs together! And you do know ya'll will be together, right?"

"Kags! It's just a party date." Her face is as red as a tomato.

"But you wish it was more." Her face turns redder and I laugh. "Okay, okay! I'm done. No more." She relaxes a little.

"Good."

"So, what's the surprise I couldn't know about?" I ask. She freezes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I groan at her lame excuse.

"Come on! I will just find out sometime tonight." I whine. She smiles.

"Then why should I tell you." I sigh.

"Touché…" I smile despite myself and turn up her radio as we sing along to Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jespen. We sing along to some more and we are in a total party mood by the time we get to Rin and Inuyasha's house. We park in their ginormous garage to go with their ginormous house.

We hop out a giggling fit. We walk in through the garage door into the house and walk down a hall way to find ourselves in a giant living room. Rin comes through a huge double doorway.

"There you guys are!" She says, smiling. She's wearing a red dress. It has a satin sash under the chest with a big bow on the side with diamonds in the middle. It tufts out with fluffy and it has flower designs and bedazzles on it that's the same length as ours, a little above the knee. Her hair is down and curled more loosely than mine. Her shoes are red wedges.

"Hey Rin! The place looks great." I say, looking around at the way she has everything set up, streamers and other little decorations everywhere, furniture set aside for dancing, kitchen set up as food/drink area. Rin smiles big at me.

"Thanks. I think so too." We all giggle. I walk into the kitchen and grab a cookie from the dessert area. Music starts blaring and I dance into the huge living room to see them dancing. On the far wall of the living room is a staircase that obviously leads up stairs. I take off my jacket and go to the closet beside the door to put up my jacket. I put it up and catch the one Sango throws to me and put it up as well. I close the door as the bell rings. Sango, Rin, and I squeal. I smooth my dress and hold my clutch as I open the door. I see Inuyasha and Miroku. I frown.

"Inuyasha! I thought it was somebody important." I say and I sigh as I let them in. He smirks.

"Sorry, I forgot my key." I roll my eyes at his excuse and close the door. Inuyasha is wearing a plain black shirt, dark jeans, and black converses. Miroku is wearing a dark blue button down shirt, khaki pants, and Speere's. I smile. His shirt matches Sango's dress. Miroku walks over to Rin and Sango. I walk to the kitchen and see Inuyasha getting some drink. I smile at him and grab another cookie. I take a bite and swallow.

"Thanks Inuyasha for helping me." He smirks at me.

"Keh. Just don't forget you owe me." I roll my eyes but keep smiling.

"I won't. I have a feeling you won't let me." I wink and walk back into the living room, unaware of how his eyes follow my every move.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

_Kami, she looked amazing. Even when she was frowning at me. When she walked into the kitchen and smiled at me…_ I watch her walk away, the dress swishing slightly with how she walks. I knew I had to dance with her tonight. But when? And how?... I smile when I realize, I already got that figured out.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

Around 9:30 is when people start showing up. Most of them, I don't know. Sango and Rin know them so I let them in; actually, I let them all in but still. I open the door around 9:45, dancing and laughing, and see Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta. I let them in and lead them to a far corner of the kitchen where I can talk to them easier.

"Hey." I say, smiling to them all, but mostly Koga. Koga's wearing a light blue shirt with a black vest, dark jeans, and black vans. Hakkaku is wearing a plain gray shirt, jeans, and gray Nike's. Ginta is wearing a pink shirt, dark jeans, and black and white checkered vans. "Ginta, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, not really anyway. And she was gonna meet me here." He says, nervous and uncomfortable it seems. I smile.

"It's okay, she'll be here. Ya'll can go ahead to the living room." I say, motioning through the doorway we had come in through. They go but Koga stays. I smile at him. "Hey Cuddly Wolfie-kins." He smiles back.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful." He says. I blush and wink.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He chuckles. Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, & Fire with the Emotions starts playing and I squeal.

"Oh, I love this song! Let's dance!" I grab his hand and drag him into the living room in the circle with Sango, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku. We dance and sing along, laughing and just having fun. _Friends and fun times; what every girl needs._

* * *

After a few songs, I take a break to go get a drink and hear the doorbell. I go to it and open it to see Kikyo and her posse. I stop laughing. Their dresses are so tight, it's like skin. It makes me wanna throw up.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask, not happy to see her here. She sneers. I smile. "I believe your corner is back a few roads."

"This is my boyfriend's party; of course I'm going to be here you slut." She says, brushing past me along with her posse.

"Well then, please come inside." I say sarcasm in every word as I shut the door. I go to go back to my people when the doorbell rings again.

I open it to see 5 girls standing there, all around my age. The one in the front is smiling brightly. She has long pink hair that goes past her lower back in soft curls at the bottom. Her bangs are like mine. Her eyes are darker pink, slight freckles on her cheeks. She's wearing a strapless sweet heart neckline pink dress that is sparkly at top, and tulle layers at the bottom. Her shoes are open toed and black sparkly stiletto style. She has a black clutch in her hands, light make up. She's wearing a pink heart charm necklace, black mesh ring, black bangles, and black diamond hoops.

On her right side is a girl with bright green eyes. Her hair is short and jet black, barely going past her chin in a layered way. She's wearing a tight lime green dress with black fish net tights and black motorcycle boots with studs on the side. Her hands have on fingerless gloves. She wears only a black pendant necklace. Her skin is pale, but natural beauty kinda way.

On the pink one's left side is a girl with waist length jet black hair with midnight blue and silver tips. Her eyes are a mix of hazel, blue and green. She's tan with a beauty mark below her eye and a diamond on the right side of her nose. She's wearing an aqua sweet heart neckline dress with bedazzles on the front top line and it hugs her until the waist where is flares out in tulle and pretty spirals and ruffles. Same length as everyone else's; near the knee.

One of the one's in the back has long turquoise hair that stops at her ankle. Her eyes are silver with sky blue specks in them. She has 2 piercings on her left brow. She's slightly tan and is wearing a tight-ish black dress with black knee high boots with studs on the stiletto heel.

Latched onto her is the last girl. She has super short yet full black hair with a red hair band in it. Her lips are blood red and her dress is a tight black one with red pumps. Her eyes are red.

The pink one talks first. "Hi. I'm Sayuri Hananyo." She points to the green eyed one. "This is Zelda." She points to the one with midnight blue tips. "This is Kiehauna." She points the blue haired one. "This is Kagami and her girlfriend Yura." Yura is the short haired one with a red hand band. I smile. I think about her name and then smile big.

"Sayuri? Sayuri Hananyo? It's me! Kagome Higurashi!" I say. Her eyes widen.

"Kagome?! Oh my chocolate chip cookies!" She squeals and hugs me. I hug her back. Never did I expect to find my old best friend here of all places. She backs up. "I didn't expect to see you here!" I laugh.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. What are you doing here?" I ask, because I know I haven't seen her at school before.

"Hey, can I get inside? My legs are turning into fucking popsicles." Kagami says, a frown on her face. Sayuri turns to her.

"Kagami, be nice." She says. Kagami sighs but backs off. Sayuri smiles to me again. "Can we please come in?" I nod and let them all in, closing the door behind Kagami and Yura. I lead them into the quieter kitchen. I see Ginta and Koga standing by the drinks. Ginta looks over and smiles big. I wonder why until Sayuri squeals.

"GINTA!" She rushes over and jumps into his arms. Thank Kami he didn't have a drink in his hand. He hugs her back, lifting her up slightly. She giggles, it sweet and flirty. _Ohh… Sayuri is Ginta's mystery girl._ Sayuri stands on her feet then turns to us. "Guys, this is Ginta, the guy I told you about." I look at Ginta.

"Ginta, why didn't you tell me Sayuri was your mystery girl? She's my best friend from forever ago. She moved away and we lost touch for a while." I say. He looks surprised then smiles when Sayuri laughs.

"Well, I should say thank you Kagome. I hop you've been keeping an eye on him for me." She winks at Ginta who blushes slightly.

"I'm going to go dance because this love fest makes me wanna barf." Kagami says, taking Yura with her. Zelda and Kiehauna walk off after them. I look back to Sayuri and Ginta. They are talking, probably catching up. But I totally catch how close they are, physically and emotionally.

"Hey." I jump and turn to see Koga. I smile big.

"Hey. Can you believe Ginta's mystery girl happened to be my friend from long ago?" I still can't get over it. Then I think about the other girls, her friends. "Her friends seem nice." I look up at him. I hear Love Shack by B-52's. I grab onto Koga's arm. "Koga, please come dance with me." He smiles and nods. I hug him before dragging him into the living room which is alive with people dancing to an old classic. I smile and start dancing with Koga with all of our friends, including the new ones. We are halfway through the 11th song after that when I hear nails on a chalkboard like shriek.

"INUYASHA!"

I, along with everyone else, look up at Kikyo, who's at the top of the stairs, glaring down at Inuyasha and the girl he had been dancing with, Kiehauna. _Oh shit…._ Kikyo swoops down the stairs and everyone parts like the red sea. Kiehauna stands by Inuyasha. We all surround them. Somehow, the music was muted, pure silence fills the air.

"Can I help you?" Kiehauna asks, obviously not letting Kikyo get to her. I smile. I like her already. Kikyo stands in front of them, seething rage, her posse around her.

"That's my fucking boyfriend you slut." She practically spits at her. Kiehauna looks from Inuyasha to Kikyo.

"Is he dating you willingly?"

"Bitch, don't fuck with me and get the hell away from my boyfriend."

"I sure as hell don't wanna fuck you! I don't know where you been and I got a feeling you don't either."

Kikyo jumps at her but Kagami jumps at her, tackling her down, surprising everyone. She then stands up as if nothing happened. Kagami walks back to Yura when Kikyo sits up looking at her broken nail then at Kagami.

"You broke my nail you bitch!" She shrieks. Kagami looks at her.

"Best be glad that's all I broke you slut. And just for the record, that ain't my problem." Kagami shrugs as if Kikyo don't mean a thing to her, which is probably true.

"Do you know who you're talking too?"

"Nope and I don't care either." Kagami smirks. Sayuri steps in between them as a peace maker.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty and fight. It's a party." She says, smiling. Kikyo stands up and sneers at her. "I'm sure we can all be here without killing each other."

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sunshine. Listen, you or your little friends get in my way or touch my boyfriend again, I'm beating you down." She looks at her outfit. "BTW, pink is so last season." Sayuri's face falls. Then she smiles a smile but it is anything but sweet.

"Somebody better hold my earrings because a bitch is going down!" She goes to take out her earrings and Zelda comes to her side.

"Sayuri! She ain't worth it! Put your earrings back in! She's just some stupid hoe. Don't let her ruin your night." Zelda is holding her back, trying to calm her down. Sayuri puts her hands to her sides and glares at Kikyo.

"Best be glad I still got my earrings in or you would be on the ground. Of course, you're probably used to that, aren't you?" Kikyo scowls and goes to go at her but Kagura holds her back. It seems everybody is going at it. This is not good. I get in between Kikyo and Sayuri.

"Come on you guys. Stop it now. You don't wanna be here, leave. Easy as that." Me and Kikyo stare down. She goes to say something but Inuyasha gets in my way. _What?!_

"Kikyo, stop now." He says. She seems surprised, her mouth opening and closing like a fish on a dock. So she decides to play like she's the victim. She latches onto Inuyasha.

"But, Inu-baby, she was all over you. You're my boyfriend." She goes to say more but what Inuyasha says silences her, along with many others.

"Not anymore."

Silence…except for the collective gasp from everyone. Kikyo looks at him in disbelief.

"What?" She asks, hoping he'll take it back. He pushes her away.

"We're done. I know you cheated on me. And now you're being a bitch to my friends. It's over." His voice feigns indifference. She flushes.

"That's not true. And I was only a bitch because they were bitches to me." Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"Save it. Everyone knows it's true. And you've always been a bitch."

Kikyo doesn't even know what to say. I feel bad for her. Then she looks at me with pure hatred.

"You're dead." Her words, only 2, put more fear in me than anything ever before. Sayuri stands in front of me.

"You wanna go at Kagome; you gotta get through me first. And trust me, I may look like a kitten, but this kitten has claws." She says. Sango stands in front of me too.

"You'll have to go through me too." She cracks her knuckles. Zelda, Kiehauna, Kagami, Yura, and Rin join in.

"And me." They all say in unison. Kikyo looks scared but keeps my gaze.

"I'll get you Kagome Higurashi. Mark my words…" She stomps off, posse at her flanks. Kikyo walks to the door to walk out when it flies open, smacking her into the wall.

Her posse jumps back as a giant Doberman like dog the size of a lion comes through the door. He has red eyes, long dark brown almost black ears that go back, spikes on his black/dark brown back, light brown under chin, under bell, and at the bottom of his legs. His nails are long and razor sharp. His color is spiked and he has a short tail. He's menacing looking but has nothing on the 2 people standing next to him. One is a girl, the other a boy.

The girl has black hair that goes a little past her shoulders. It has red streaks in it, almost like blood. She's wearing a Men in Black suit with black sunglasses. Her face, expressionless, is that of someone who doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone.

The guy beside her is wearing the same suit and glasses. He has short brown hair, layered so it's sticking up but in a cute kinda way. Same expression, mixed with protectiveness over the girl.

"Agent M!" Sayuri yells. She rushes over to the girl and hugs her hard. The girl, Agent M, hugs her back. Sayuri jumps away and straightens Agent M's suit. "Sorry. I'm just happy to see you. I thought you had to go back to Italy on 'business'?"

"I did." Her accent sounds Italian. "But I came back on secret business. I thought I drop by and say hi." Sayuri laughs.

"More like barge in." She looks at the guy beside Agent M. "Agent Heartnet! Long time, no see." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Kikyo comes from behind the door, hair amiss, clothes astray, blood coming from her nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She stomps over to Agent M. "Did you just hit me with a door?!" Agent M looks at her.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't care." The dog growls at Kikyo.

"What the hell is that?!" She shrieks. Agent M looks at the dog thing and then to her.

"This? Why this is my large Doberman lion dog thing. His name is Fluffy." She smiles, but it is that of a shark's. She pats his side. Kagome backs away then looks at me.

"Your friends are bat shit crazy!" I roll my eyes at her comment.

"That's why they're my friends." I say.

"Yeah. Don't you have a corner to get too?" Sango asks.

"Or a pole to hump?" ask Kiehauna, who is standing with Inuyasha.

Kikyo narrows her eyes but knows she's in for a beat down. She snaps her fingers. "Girls! We're leaving." Her posse trails after her, including a reluctant Ayame. I put my hands on Koga's arm and she seethes with rage. I wave.

"Bye! Don't come back!" I say.

"Aw, she's leaving so soon? I was just about to make her some punch." Sayuri says. "And then poison it." She smiles sweetly, Zelda beside her.

"Let the door hit you on the way out!" Sango and Rin say.

"I love how attentive her bitches are." Kagami says.

"I wonder what obedient school she uses." Says Yura. Kagami gives her a look. Rin goes to the huge stereo system.

"Okay! Now that that's over with-." She's cut off by a scream.

"MY CAR!" We don't even have to look outside to know that it's Kikyo. Sayuri looks at Agent M.

"What? Her car was in my way so I decided to just drive over it." She shrugs like it's no big deal. Sayuri opens the door then closes it, eyes wide.

"With your TANK?!" She says. Agent M nods, totally calm. Sayuri shakes her head. "Same crazy Agent M."

"Okay!" We all look back up at Rin who's at the mike. "Let's get this party going!" She turns on the stereo system and it starts playing Get the Party Started by Pink. Everyone starts dancing, as if the last 20 minutes or so never happened. I was still trying to figure it out! Sayuri walks over to us, her 3 new friends in tow.

"Guys, this is Agent M and Agent Heartnet. And of course, Fluffy." She points out who's who. We all wave and say hi. They nod. Everyone starts to dance but not them.

They walk over to an empty space and Agent M pulls out a remote and presses a button. Out of nowhere a giant chair with flashing lights and buttons on the arm rests comes up from the floor. Agent M sits in it, surveying everyone while Agent Heartnet and Fluffy get on either side.

Rin comes over to us. "How the hell did that get there?" She looks from me to Sayuri.

"Don't ask." Sayuri says. "They work for the Mafia in Italy. Trust me; you do not wanna get in that." She grabs Ginta and starts dancing. Rin goes to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kiehauna to dance. I start dancing with Koga. _This is way better._ I smile and laugh, happy to be here with friends.

I feel a tap on my shoulder a few songs later and see Rin. She seems excited.

"Kags, I have something to show you." She says. She drags me away into the kitchen. There, standing at the table, is the last person I thought I'd see here; Hojo.

I freeze when I stand a few feet away from him. His face breaks out in a smile. He's wearing a light blue button down shirt, Khaki's and Sperre's. I smile back.

"Hey Higurashi." He says. I laugh and walk over to him. I hug him and step back.

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my mind in order.

"You're friend invited me." He indicates Rin, who's smiling super wide. I hug her.

"Rin, that was very sweet of you." I say.

"It was nothing. I saw how much you missed your friends. The girls were out of town but Hojo was free so I flew him down." She steps away slowly. "I'll let you two catch up." She winks and walks out. I look to Hojo to see him already looking at me.

"Kagome, you look very pretty. Same Kagome I remember." He smiles and I blush slightly.

"And you're the same sweet Hojo I remember." He blushes. He looks over my shoulder, looking kinda scared. I turn around and see Koga, who's walking towards me. He gets beside me and I grab his arm.

"Koga! Guess what?! Rin sent Hojo here to come see me. Isn't that great?" I say. He frowns.

"This is Hojo." It's not a question. I look at Hojo who looks scared.

"Yes, this is my friend Hojo. Hojo, this is Koga." I say. Koga smiles, it not so friendly.

"How's it going Hobo?" he says. I frown.

"It's Hojo." Hojo says. I suddenly realize this could get bad.

"Hojo, why don't you get some drink? I'll wait for you here." I say. Hojo nods and walks off. I turn to Koga.

"Koga, he's my friend from my old town. Calm down. Go have fun. I'll be there in a minute." I kiss his cheek. He nods and walks off. I turn around and see Hojo coming back, drink in hand. _Oh hell…_ He gets in front of me, smiling big.

"It's good to see you Kagome." He says. I hint a double meaning in his words.

"Hojo, why don't you meet some of my other friends?" I say, hoping to set him straight in a gently way. He sets down the drink and we make our way to living room, the song changes to a slower one, My Girl by Temptations. _Universe, I swear… When I get up there, I'm kickin' some ass! _Not only that, I see Koga dancing with some other chick. _I'm about to kick some ass right here, right now!_

My jealousy flares up, but I can't do anything about it because Hojo starts to dance with me. I dance with him, since I have no other choice it seems.

I look around the room and am delighted to see some couples dancing: Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kiehauna, Kagami and Yura, Sayuri and Ginta, Zelda and Hakkaku. And then there's Koga and that girl… I frown but then turn back to Hojo and notice he's talking. _Damn..._

I try to pay attention when someone interrupts us. I see Koga standing there. I frown.

"May I?" Hojo lets me go and gets the other girl, who looks delighted yet sad. Koga starts dancing with me but I avoid eye contact. I have my hands on his shoulders, his hands on my waist.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me." He says. I scoff.

"Mad? At you? Why ever would I be? If you wanna dance with some chick that looks like she should be from Sluts R Us, go right ahead." Koga lifts up my chin so I have to look him in the eyes.

"She means nothing. Just some random chick. Don't be mad or jealous. You're my only girl. Okay?" He says. I smile despite myself. "That's my Kagome." I roll my eyes. He puts his hand back on my waist.

"Whatever… I still think she looks like a slut." He laughs.

"I'm just glad I could dance with you instead." He frowns. "Why did Rin send Hobo down here?"

"It's Hojo. And because I said I miss my friends but the girls couldn't make it, just Hojo." I sigh. "I don't think he understands that we broke up for good back there." I suddenly have a brilliant idea. I look up at Koga and smile. "But I know how to make him listen." He looks at me weird.

"I don't know if I'll like this." He says.

"It'll get Hojo to leave me alone for good."

"Let's do it." I laugh at his excitement.

"Wow, so much enthusiasm." He smiles.

"If it gets him outta here, I'm all for it." I roll my eyes but walk off to get Sayuri, Rin, and Sango. I tell them my plan and Sayuri goes to get Kagami, Yura, and Zelda and let them in on their part.

Rin grabs 4 wireless mikes and gives one to Sayuri, Sango, and me, leaving one for herself. She stops the stereo and people look at us. Sango pushes them back so we have room to stand there.

"Okay! This song goes out to my friend from while back. He knows who he is." I say, winking at Hojo. Kagami, Yura, and Zelda bring him to the front so he can watch the whole thing. Rin presses a button on the stereo and the song comes on; the song I'm using to say how I feel: We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. I sing main, my girls singing back up.

_~I remember when we broke up, the first time_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever…_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it saying that I'm right_

_And you, will hide and find your piece of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forver ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

_To my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

The room erupts in applauses. We take a bow and I give my mike to Rin and walk to Hojo, who looks stunned.

"I'm sorry Hojo. But, I just thought you should know that we aren't together and we aren't getting back together." I shrug my shoulders. He nods and smiles.

"That's okay Higurashi. We are still friends, right?" I nod and smile. He nods then walks off to the other girl I frown and Koga walks up to me as regular music starts playing.

"That was amazing. Why the frowney face?" He asks.

"It's not even 5 minutes and he's already moved on!" I say. He laughs.

"Kags, you're crazy." I look up at him and smile.

"Shut up." He laughs again. I grab his hand and we walk off to our group to dance the night away.

A few songs later, Koga says he'll be right back. I nod and he walks off. Just then, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith comes on. Couples file up around the room. I go to walk to the seating area when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see Inuyasha. I smile.

"Hey." I say. He smiles back.

"I believe you owe me a dance." He says, sounding rather confident, or maybe cocky. I roll my eyes, still smiling. I take his hand and he leads me to an empty space and I put my arms on his neck, his hands on my waist. I hum along to the music, actually enjoying this. _Wait, what?!_

I look around the room so I don't think about it. Same couples and I smile. I look back up at golden orbs looking into my own. I blush slightly.

"So, Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" I say, trying to find something to talk about and hoping to get an answer for a question that had been bugging me for a while.

"You're going to anyway." He smirks. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Okay then. What happened with Kikyo?" I watch his face for pain or anything. He just shrugs indifference on his face.

"I heard rumors over the summer, knew they were true, and just didn't wanna believe them. But now she's attacking Rin, who's like my little sister, and her friends. I just figured it was time to end it." He shrugs again.

"I'm sorry." He looks down, surprised by my comment.

"Why?"

I shrug. "I'm just sorry." He looks at me in awe.

"She threatened to hurt you, more than once, and you're sorry I broke up with her?" he asks, incredulous.

"Well, I'm sorrier to you than for her. And a threat she probably will never do anything about. I'm sorry about the cheating part." He shrugs again.

"Our break up would come sooner or later I guess."

"I'll change the subject." I say. "The party seems to be going well." He smirks.

"Do you mean before or after the whole Kikyo scene?"

"Well, when she got hit with the door was pretty funny." He laughs with me.

I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see Koga. I smile.

"Hey Koga." I step away from Inuyasha. I look at him. "Thank you for a lovely dance." He smiles back.

"Anytime."

I grab Koga's arm and take him into the kitchen. I grab a cookie and take a bite, trying to ignore his stares. I look up at him.

"What?" I ask. He frowns.

"Why were you dancing with Inuyasha?"

"One: it's a free country. Two: he asked me as my 'bill'. Third: I didn't know it would bug you so much." I look at him and eat the last bite of my cookie. He sighs.

"Of course it would, just like it bothered you to see me with that random girl earlier." I frown.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around his waist. "Tonight's supposed to be fun. Wanna go dance? Just you and me?" He smiles. I kiss his cheek and drag him into the living room just as Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John comes on. "I love this song!"

I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms on my waist. I sing along to it softly and lay my head on Koga's chest. He puts his chin on the top of my head. I smile. _Okay, so tonight wasn't perfect, but it was close enough._

* * *

I wave goodbye to the last batch of people. I shut the door and lean against it. I yawn and survey the room and all that's left in it; Koga, Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

The party had gone on for another hour or so. It was 1:35 a.m. now. Sayuri and them had left a few minutes ago, but not without the distribution of numbers and promises to be back. Ginta and Hakkaku left around the same time but Koga had stayed. Agent M and her friends had disappeared, leaving only Kikyo's car scarps left in their wake, along with some scarred guys who even dared to look at Agent M. Even the chair had disappeared. I was still scared to walk on the area. I smile. I can't wait to see them all again for the next get together.

Koga looks over at me and I raise my arms. He rolls his eyes but walks over to me. He turns around and kneels down. I hop on his back and lay my head down on his shoulder, stifling another yawn.

"Tired?" Koga asks.

"Yes, way more than I should be." I say. He chuckles.

"Well, you were pretty busy tonight." I nod, unable to say anything. He chuckles again.

"Guys, I'm taking Kagome home; she's kinda tired." He says. I look over his shoulder at Rin and Sango. They look like me. They nod and wave bye before trudging upstairs. It seems the boys have disappeared to either stuff their faces or fall asleep somewhere.

"Let's go… I need my jacket and clutch from the closet." I say, yawning with the last word. He goes in, me in tow, grabs my jacket with the clutch in the pocket and shuts it.

We walk out the door and to his car. He switches me so I'm in his arms bridal style. I open my eyes.

"I can get in the car." I say.

But it's no use; Koga's already got my in the car. He buckles me up and shuts the door. I close my eyes, welcoming the warm seats, dark interior, and safe feeling I feel when I'm with Koga.

* * *

I roll over and surprised to feel bed and the swish of my dress. I open my eyes and notice I'm in my room. _What?_

The last thought I have is of being in Koga's car. My heart swells with love as I sit up. I walk to the vanity and take off my jewelry, a huge smile on my face. _He's so sweet. Carried me to my room_.

I change into my hello kitty pajamas and hop back in bed, dreaming of the sweetest demon I know who has somehow taken my heart, whether against my will or knowing, I could care less. I smile again. _Oh universe, you're not all bad…_


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! Okay, I noticed some reviews about when I'm getting Inuyasha and Kagome together. I will, honest. But, I have a plan that involves her with Koga first. BUT! They will be together because I love that pairing. If you can just wait a little bit longer, it'll happen. If you can't wait, I understand if you can't read my story anymore. I have a plan that involves drama, suspense, romance, humor, and more! This plan is going to make my story mine. So, just hang in there! Also, thanks to the great reviews. You guys are amazing. :) As always, message me or let me know if you have any ideas, requests, or suggestions about this story or another one. R&R, if you can. Hang in there and please, don't give up on me or my story!

BTW, Inuyasha will definitely be coming more starting next chapter. I'm setting my plan into action. Please stay tuned!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~Sunday Picnic at the Park:

I'm standing in the middle of the foggy clearing. I look around but can't make out anything but fog, it white and blurry. Mist covers the ground, making my feet and the bottom of my legs disappear. I keep looking around, hoping to see something, anything.

_Where am I? What's going on? _

I start to panic and then see someone standing in front of me. The fog clears around them, showing me who the person is. They call my name. I smile, even though I am uncertain.

Koga smiles to me, standing about 5-10 feet away from me. "Kagome, come on. Let's go." He beckons to me, holding out his hand. I take a step towards him when I hear my name from somewhere else. I turn to the area behind me and the fog clears to show another figure.

Inuyasha stands there. "No, Kagome. Come with me." He holds out his hand.

The fog clears totally, showing an area like the park, with trees around but mostly a giant empty space. They are both calling to me, urgently. I panic, looking from one to the other.

_What's going on? Why are they calling me? Do I have to choose? Why can't I choose? Why do I have too?_

I look then to the side, where a dark figure is coming to me, evil chuckles sailing my way, chilling me to the bone.

"Oh Kagome, dear sweet Kagome. You should have chosen when you had the chance. Of course, I would have killed you anyway. Now, you die." The dark voice says, it's face black as night, blurry. I can't make out anything, but I do know I'm scared.

And with that I jump up in bed, sweating as I look around my room. I notice the rumpled bed sheets, and the slight sunlight coming in from the windows and balcony door. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart and my rapid breathing as I push my hair back into place.

I look at the clock and almost groan when it says 9:05. _It's too early to be up._ I sigh and stretch. I grab my phone and am surprised to see a text from Rin. It says: **PICNIC AT THE PARK, TODAY, 12:30! Be there! :)**

I smile big and text back okay, excited for the picnic today. I grab my phone and saunter off downstairs, eager to go ahead and get the day started. _Sooner I get this morning started, sooner I can get to the friend fun._ Thinking of that, I wonder who's all invited. I mentally make up a guest list: Me, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ginta, Sayuri, Zelda, Hakkaku, Agent M and her guy friend. I double check and nod my head as I start to make myself a toaster strudel. _That sounds about right._

I sit at the bar and wait for it to ding, setting my phone on the counter in front of me. I think about last night and smile as I think about the good times I had with my friends, all the new ones I'm glad to have. I laugh harder when I think about the Hojo thing, the Kikyo thing, and all the jealous and butt kicking parts in between. I frown slightly, confused, when I think about dancing with Inuyasha, unsure about that whole experience and the feelings it created. I blush. _Wait, what?! Feelings?! For Inuyasha?! _A part of me wants to laugh while the other wants to think about it. I ignore both and go on about last night.

I think about Koga and our whole night together. I blush even more thinking about the slow dances, the feelings, and of course how he carried me to my room. I smile at the sweetness of him.

I grab my phone and send him a text. It says: Last night was great. Thanks for being my date. ;) Also, thanks for taking me to my bed. That was super sweet and I owe you!

He texts back almost immediately.

(Kagome, **Koga**)

**I'll be your date anytime ;P and I had too, you were knocked out lol**

I was not! And I'm glad you said that because we got that picnic at the park today at 12:30. Rin's idea. So, you, Ginta, and Hakkaku need to come. They can come with Sayuri and Zelda but you are coming with me.

**Yes you were. And we'll be there, girls and all. And alright, sounds good to me**

Good! :D And so what?! I was tired from the party. And you better be okay with it because it's already a done deal.

**I'm sure you were. And trust me, I'm fine with being your date ;P**

I'm sure you are ;) So, see ya'll there?

**Yep**

YAY! :D TTFN Cuddly-Wolfie kins! 

**See ya beautiful :)**

I smile and lay my phone on the counter before going to get my toaster strudels from the toaster oven. I grab them and sit down at my seat, smiling still. I put the icing on them and take a bite out of one of them. _Now what to wear…_

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Inuyasha!"Rin says, smiling as I walk into the kitchen.

"Keh." I say, opening the fridge to grab some milk. I'm wearing jeans and a black shirt. I look to Sesshomaru, who's sitting beside Rin reading the paper, and is wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. The moon on his forehead shows between his bangs. Rin is wearing shorts and a blue Cookie Monster shirt. Her hair is up in a clip as she braids Sesshomaru's hair. She's smiling at me. "What?" I ask, uncertain.

"You're coming with us to the park at 12:30 for a picnic!" She says, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay." I say. By the look on her face, I guess that isn't what she wanted to hear.

"What? No enthusiasm? No thank you? No will Kagome be there?" She says. I get interested when she mentions Kagome and she must've noticed because she smiles. "Yes, I know you have a little thing for Kagome but Kagome seems to have a thing for Koga. So, you need to get in there!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I say, confused and exasperated. Rin stops her braiding and she rolls her eyes before speaking in a voice you use for little kids.

"Koga likes Kagome and Kagome is starting to like him back. You like her. If you can get closer to her, I know she'll like you back, more than she likes Koga. You following?" She says. I nod. "Okay. Now, to do this, we might have to let her have Koga, but you will take her back in the end."

"Rin… You are thinking way to into this." I say. "Who says I like Kagome?" Rin rolls her eyes again.

"Please, I can just tell."

"Keh." I say, gulping down some milk.

"Rin, do not tell him too much." Sesshomaru says. "You do not know the future or what it may hold."

"Okay Sesshy." She resumes braiding his hair. "Main point: be ready at 12. I've even convinced Sesshy to come." Her smile brightens her whole face while Sesshomaru looks as if he is just doing it so she will be happy.

I don't understand how she can like him, let alone love him. He's a cold hearted, superficial jackass. But hey, whatever. I think about Kagome and wonder if she really does like that stupid wolf. _Is there a chance she may like me? _Just the thought of that makes me smile. _I wonder how she would feel if…I invited her to join my band?_ I want 12:30 to come now; I'm so excited about my new idea, the idea that will hopefully succeed.

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I lay in bed, thinking of last night and what might happen this afternoon. _What if he asks me out? Do I want him too? He barely made any perverted moves on me last night. He's been after me for years… Should I say yes if he asks me?_

I groan and throw my pillow on my head, cursing the universe for its confusing ways. And also Miroku for being so perverted that I don't even know if he likes me for me or for my body. But, mostly Miroku.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I stand in my closet, shifting through some clothes then decide against it and go to my dresser instead. I grab a pair of shorts that go to about mid thigh with rips in them that don't show skin. I grab a black tank top and put my white shirt that says, I'M BEAUTIFUL NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY in black letters except for the BEAUTIFUL which is in gold and sparkles. The shirt is tank top style, not the spaghetti strap type. I look at the time and see it says 11:15. I go to the vanity and start to straighten my hair, almost dying to get to the picnic today. Hopefully, I'm not the only one.

At 11:45, when I've finished straightening my hair, I put on my black high top converses with black studs on the top front and the back heel. I put on some light foundation, little eye liner, and white glittering eye shadow. I slip on my gold glitter stone charm necklace, my black hoops, and my white leatherette bracelet with stones on it. I smile in the mirror. _Yep, that'll do._ I go brush my teeth to wait for 12:30, and what will happen at that time.

* * *

I drive up to the park parking lot and park it in between Koga's motorcycle and another car. I jump out, careful not to hit Koga's motorcycle, and make my way over to them. I'm at the entrance when I feel a rush of wind and stop to see Koga standing in front of me. I put my hand to my heart.

"Jeez Koga! What the hell?! You want to scare me half to death!" I smile at him and he chuckles back. He's wearing a white shirt that says MUSIC IS MY DRUG in black block letters with ear buds at the bottom hooked into the U. He's wearing dark jeans and his black vans. His white shirt contrasts with his tan skin and his black hair that's up in a ponytail like usual. His blue eyes sparkle and I feel my heart beat faster. Koga smiles, as if he can hear it.

"No, just wanna say hi." He says, answering my earlier comment. I roll my eyes.

"Well, sometimes you have one hell of a way to say hi." He laughs and drapes his arm around my shoulders as we start walking to the picnic tables in the sheltered area near the middle of the huge park space. I see everyone is already there; Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sayuri, Ginta, Hakkaku, Zelda, Agent M, her man, and her dog.

I smile as we get in front of them. They wave and say their hellos before going back to their regular conversations. I sit down with Koga at one picnic table on one side with Sayuri, Ginta, Zelda, and Hakkaku on the other side.

Sayuri's wearing a pink shirt with 2 cute little blue penguins on it and it says 'I didn't SLAP you, I high fived your FACE!' in black. Her light wash shorts are a little shorter than mine with a white splattered paint belt with studs on it. She's also wearing tall mid calf boots that are black with buckles on the outer side and no heel. Her long pink hair is in a high pony tailed, it straightened, and a pink glittery bow clipped in on the right side. Wisps from the pony tail frame her face as it smiles. She's only wearing pink glittery eye shadow and light foundation. Her pink heart charm necklace and colorful bangles jingle slightly as she moves.

Ginta sits on her left side. He's wearing a green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt with the blush sash on the shirt. His dark jeans are loose and hang over his black vans. I smile when I see him holding Sayuri's hand.

On Sayuri's right side is Zelda. Zelda's wearing black jeans with lots of rips all over the front, some showing skin. Her shirt is white with black stripes and a picture of Yoshi on the front. Her jet black hair is down and straightened. She's wearing black eye liner, mascara, black silver eye shadow, and light foundation. She's wearing black jelly bracelets on both arms, a black studded bracelet on the right one, and black dangling earrings with green feathers dangling on them.

On Zelda's right side is Hakkaku. He's wearing darkish jeans, Nike's, and a black shirt with red words that say 'I don't have to outrun the zombies; I just have to outrun you.'

On the other picnic table is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango on one side, and Rin and a guy who looks like Inuyasha but older and more demonic.

Inuyasha is wearing a plain black shirt, jeans, and Nike's. His hair is down, like always.

On his right side is Miroku, who is wearing an indigo shirt, jean shorts, and purple and black vans. His hair is in a low pony tail.

Sango, who's on Miroku's right side, is wearing a bright purple shirt with a panda and koala on it and it says 'If you're happy and you know it slap your friends!' Her hair is in its normal ponytail and she only wears a few rubber bracelets and an extra hair band. Her dark, almost black, jean shorts are mid thigh. Her black Nike's have purple checks on the side and purple laces.

Rin, who's in front of Sango, is wearing a bright blue Cookie Monster shirt. Her shorts are mid thigh and are acid wash with rips in them without showing any skin. Her hair is in 2 low pig tails. Her rubber bracelets and jelly bracelets lay on her wrists and her blue earrings catch the light. Her blue flats swing carelessly as she holds the guys hand that's beside her.

The guy has long silver, almost white, hair that cascades down his shoulders. His ears, definitely demon, poke through slightly. His bangs part through slightly in the middle to show a blue crescent moon. On each cheek are 2 magenta strips. His stance is cold, like he could care less if he was there or not. He's wearing a white short sleeved shirt and darkish jeans. His shoes are kinda like black biker like boots. I look from Rin to him and wonder how that even works.

"Kagome! This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother." Rin says, catching my eye as I look from her to the guy, Sesshomaru.

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you." I say. He looks at me then looks away.

"Hnn." Is all he says. Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"Don't take his comments personally Kagome. He's just an asshole." Inuyasha says. I smile at him.

"Why yes, yes he is an asshole." I hear a voice say. I, along with everyone else, turn around to see Agent M coming over, her man Agent Heartnet, right at her heels. They are both wearing their trade mark Men in Black suits, sunglasses on.

"Agent M! I didn't know if you'd make it or not!" Sayuri squeals, obviously happy to see her attitude filled friend. Agent M smiles at her.

"And miss seeing you guys and all your kick assness? Hell no. Besides, that slut might come around. Maybe this time she'll actually be in her car." She says, sitting in the table beside ours. Our picnic tables all make a line, a giant picnic table.

"Agent M." Sayuri scolds, almost like a mother. "That's not very nice."

"Sayuri, not everybody is nice. And you know I'm not always nice either." She says, taking off her glasses. Her Italian accent is more profound with some words. Her crimson eyes flash, catching the sun light.

"We all know that." Zelda says, her voice loud compared to her usual quietness.

"Zelda, be nice. Agent M, you too." Sayuri says, scolding like a mother or older sister. I'm guessing she usually has to keep them in line. She rolls her eyes at the two. "You guys can be such a handful."

"Don't I know it!" Rin says. "Sesshy here is about as mean as you get. But he's my Fluffy kins." She leans her head on his shoulder, smiling brighter than the sun.

"AWWWW!" Sayuri says, clasping her hands in front of her under her chin. "Ya'll are sooooooo cute!" Rin blushes while Sesshomaru tries to look indifferent.

"Alright, ya'll go do whatever while some of us set up the food." Rin says. The guys flood to the empty space to place flag football it seems like. Rin rolls her eyes. "You think they move fast then, you should see them when I see the foods ready." We all burst into giggles or laughs.

Sayuri and I help set up plates and utensils while Zelda, Sango, and Rin start to put out the dishes and such that have all the food on them all around the 3 picnic tables. We put out soda bottles, 2 liter and regular ones and napkins and all that from all these bags Rin brought.

About 30 minutes later when we're done, Rin looks at us. "Okay girls; go have fun for a little bit."

Sayuri skips off and launches herself onto Ginta's back, who barely staggers under the weight or from the slight surprise. I hear her giggles and smile. _They are so cute together._ Zelda walks to the swinging bench, soon accompanied by Hakkaku. _Seems there's something going on there._ Sango laughs at something Miroku has said as they walk over to the play ground. _There is definitely something going on there. _I look back at the field and see Koga walking towards me, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by themselves. I smile bigger at him.

When he gets in front of me, I grab his hand and start walking to the empty swings.

"You feeling lazy again?" He asks. I smack his arm but smile anyway.

"Shut up!" I say. He chuckles. "Besides, if you don't wanna push me, I can get someone else too." He stops laughing and frowns.

"That's not funny." He says.

"You're right." I say. "It's hilarious!" I laugh while he frowns more. I shriek when he lifts me up over his shoulder. "KOGA!" His arm is around my waist, holding me securely there. I am upside down. I lift my head up so I can see.

"Yes?" He says, as if I wasn't hanging over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I say, when honestly it's more like a demand.

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

"Please! You know I was just kidding! I wouldn't ask anyone but you because you my one and only guy!" He fixes me so I'm standing in front of him. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Promise?"

"Of course." I say. He smiles. I smack his arm. "That's for doing that."

"You know you liked it." He says with a wink. I blush a little bit.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and start walking to the swings. He catches up easily and walks beside me.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No.

"Say it."

"No!" I say, smiling. He smiles back before getting behind the swing. I sit down in it and he pushes me gently.

"I know you liked it." He says.

"Koga!" I say, glad he can't see the blush on my cheeks. He laughs and before I know it, I am too.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I look at the swings when I hear Kagome's laughter. The wolf is pushing her on the swings, her laugh carried to me by the wind. My jealously and rage flare up, merging together. _Why does he get her?_

Then I think of the answer: duh! He got to her first. While I was still with Kikyo, Koga made his move and now Kagome seems attached.

_What to do? Can I do anything at all?..._ I suddenly think of our band. _Would it work? Or will Koga get to her first?..._

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I see Inuyasha looking longingly at Kagome. I sigh and ignore Sesshomaru's look towards me. _These kids don't wanna make my job as Goddess of Love easy, do they?_

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"Ginta!" I squeal as he wraps his arms around my waist from the back. He laughs his mouth close to my ear.

I turn my head slightly to look at him and find us nose to nose. He looks ready to turn away, unsure if he should cross the line. So, I do the right thing and cross over it for him.

As soon as I press my lips to his, it's a tingle, a spark, everything the first kiss should be. Until your friends start hooting. I back up and lay my head on his shoulder, blushing. He chuckles and looks to Hakkaku, the person who's doing to hooting and hollering.

I smile big, my head against his shoulder, still blushing. _First kiss, definitely worth waiting for._

**_*Zelda P.O.V.*_**

I look from the kissing Sayuri and Ginta to the hooting Hakkaku beside me. He laughs when Ginta looks at him and I roll my eyes, smiling despite myself. _Boys will be boys. _

He looks at me, still smiling.

"Don't expect a kiss just because they were, lover boy." I say, smiling slightly. He laughs.

"Hey, you wanna take it slow and wait, that's cool." He says, sitting back against the bench.

I look to the tree, watching petals fall so slowly.

"So, you ready now?" Hakkaku asks. I look to him, he's smiling slightly. I laugh despite myself, pushing my hair away from my face.

"No. Not now. Maybe later." I say. He smiles big. "If you're lucky." He frowns a little and I chuckle before looking back up to the tree tops.

_Oh Hakkaku, if only you'd stop trying…but do I really want you too?_

**_*Agent M P.O.V.*_**

Watching everybody is like watching little snippets of different movies; over here, romance; over there, comedy; over there, horror. I smirk, looking to Agent Heartnet. My heart thumps a little bit faster, but I keep the calm face on.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice silky yet sexy. I stay calm, trying to even out my breathing along with my heart. _Oh great, I'm becoming a stupid cliché. _A part of me wants to roll my eyes now. His honey brown eyes look into my own, concern filling them.

"Nothing. Just…observing." I say, turning back to everyone, ignoring the thoughts of him in my head. _Ah hell! I'm turning into Sayuri…_ I smack my hand to my forehead. _All hope…has just disappeared…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"We're eating!" Rin calls, making everyone rush to the picnic table and claiming their seats and whatever they can stick on their plates. We all sit in the seats we sat in before.

I pick at cheeseburger before taking a bite from my cookie. In a flash, my cookie is gone. I look at Koga and see him holding my cookie.

"What? Give me my cookie." I say. He shakes his head.

"No, not until you eat some real food." He says. I groan but do as he says. I eat a chip and hold out my hand for my cookie. He shakes his head. I eat 2 more and hold my hand out. He shakes his head. I suddenly smile and grab another cookie and stuff it into my mouth before he can take it. He frowns and rolls his eyes. Sayuri giggles. We look at her.

"Ya'll are soooo cute! Ya'll make such a cute couple." She says. I blush.

"Um, actually…we aren't a couple." I say. Sayuri smiles a knowing smile.

"But you will be." She says before popping a Cheeze-It in her mouth. I smile back, knowing the game she's playing.

"Speaking of couples, you and Ginta are just adorable." She blushes and I giggle. "I saw the kiss, BTW." She blushes even more but smiles.

"Good. Maybe you learned something." I blush slightly and she laughs, her blush starting to fade a little bit. "Like how to make a move!" She says, emphasizing each word.

"Sayuri, don't mess with her." Zelda says before popping one of Sayuri's Cheeze-Its into her mouth. Sayuri playfully smacks her arm. Zelda rolls her eyes, knowing Sayuri doesn't care.

"She started it." Sayuri says, indicating me.

"Nu-uh!" I say.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Sayuri, you started it." Zelda says. Sayuri looks at her in disbelief while I look at her and Sayuri in triumph.

"But, Zelda-." Sayuri says, almost whining.

"But Zelda nothing." Zelda says.

"But, Zel-." Sayuri goes to say but Zelda interrupts again.

"But Zelda nothing!" She says, giving Sayuri a look. Sayuri pouts. Ginta pats her leg. She lays her head on his shoulder and eats a cookie. I look at Koga.

"See! Ginta lets Sayuri eat a cookie!" I say. He rolls his eyes.

Before he can say anything, there's a slap. We all look to see Miroku with a hand print on his face and a red faced Sango beside him.

"Sango dear, you misinterpret my intentions. There was a bug." He says.

"On my ass?!" She says in disbelief and annoyance. She stands up and sits beside Rin, taking her food and drink with her, still fuming.

"So, how's it going?" Sayuri asks, trying to cover up the silence and tension.

"I think it's going great." Rin says, going along with Sayuri's plan. I nod along ready to go back. Conversations start back up much to our relief.

"So, Sesshomaru. I still see you hang around here." Agent M says. Sesshomaru turns to her, showing indifference. "And you're still the same arrogant bastard I remember." He growls low, baring his fangs.

"Do ya'll know each other?" Rin asks, wondering the same thing we all are.

"Yep." Sayuri says. "They've had a history, since Agent M is the head of the Mafia and all that. They've had a few run-ins." Her tone implies that the run-ins were not always good.

"Yes, run-ins as Sayuri calls them. I call them, when this arrogant bastard got into our way." Agent M says, not even pretending to care about Sesshomaru's low growl and glare.

"If you knew how to do your job, I would not have gotten in your way." He says his voice cold. Her eyes flash for a quick second, the only showing of emotion so far. Their gazes are locked.

"My my Sesshomaru. It's as if you've become even more arrogant over the years we haven't seen each other."

"And what wonderful years they were."

"I know you missed me. I missed you too. I mean, I was tired of my bitch alarm not going off." Agent M smirks as Sesshomaru's eyes harden but then he relaxes again.

"This Sesshomaru will not let your words offend me."

"I also missed how you referred to yourself in another person. I mean, it's great for you because you have no friends and probably talk to yourself a lot." She shrugs, showing her indifference towards the subject, and towards him.

"Your words reach someone who doesn't care." He says.

"If you don't care, then why does it bother you?" She smirks, obviously confident that she has won.

"Would you like to settle this like we have in the past?" Sesshomaru says calmly. Agent M smiles a shark smile.

"Hell yeah." She goes to stand up but Agent Heartnet grabs her arm but is looking at Sesshomaru.

"No. Not happening. Both of you cool it." Sesshomaru looks away, obviously interesting in something else while Agent M sits down looking at her partner. He gives her a meaningful look and I finally get it. So does Sayuri, but she lets it be known.

"Oh my cupcakes! Ya'll got a thing!" She squeals, earning confused, embarrassed and even an irritated looks.

"Sayuri…" Agent M says. "Do you like your hair the way it is?" Sayuri grabs her pony tail.

"Yes…" She says, uncertain and a little scared.

"Then I suggest you shut up." She glares one last time at Sayuri before looking back to Agent Heartnet and eating her food.

"I can't do anything!" Sayuri says exasperated. She leans her head on Ginta's shoulder while Zelda pats her arm.

Conversations start back up as everyone eats. I grab a cupcake and start to eat it when I feel a thigh pressed up to mine. I look at Koga who smiles at me.

"What?" I ask. He flicks the top of my nose with his finger showing me icing. "Oh…" I giggle. He then licks it from his finger and I feel my face heat up. I look back at my cupcake while he laughs.

I look at Sayuri and see her giggling as she looks at Ginta, before giving him a quick but sweet kiss. I look and see Zelda smiling at something Hakkaku is saying and watch her laugh. I look over and see Miroku and Inuyasha deep in conversation on something while Sango and Rin talk about clothes while Sesshomaru listens to each conversation, looking bored. I look over and see Agent M making out with Agent Heartnet. _HOLY HELL! Did NOT see that coming…_ They break it up before anyone else notices. I look back at Koga and see him looking at me.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I have more icing on my nose. He smiles.

"Nothing…" He says. I know it's not nothing but just go back to eating my cupcake anyway, enjoying the sweetness of it, along with the greatness of today.

* * *

"Alright, bye!" I say, waving to Miroku and Sango as they drive off. Everyone has left but me and Koga. I smile up at him.

"I guess this is it until tomorrow." I say.

"Don't be sad. I'll still text you good night, like always." He says. I kiss his cheek.

"You better. If you forget, I'll be super mad…" I say and he chuckles.

"I won't forget. How could I forget my Kags." I smile big and blush a little when he kisses my cheek. I hug him tight and skip off to my car. I hop in and wave to him before driving off.

_Universe, I take back what I said about kicking your ass. You don't seem so bad._ I smile to myself and turn on the radio to hear Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink playing. I laugh. _Of course…_ So, I do what anyone would do. I start singing along to it.

* * *

I walk in through the front door and am surprised to see Midoriko sitting on the couch in the living room. I shut the door and walk over to her. She looks at me, smiling. She's wearing jeans, white Nike's and a light blue blouse shirt with lighter polka dots on it.

"Hey there Kagome." She says. "Your mom said you'd be back soon."

"Where is mom?" I ask.

"She had to get Sota and then has to get some stuff at the store." She says. I sit down on the couch beside her. "I'm guessing you had a good weekend."

I smile big and nod. She laughs.

"I remember that smile. You got a certain guy?" She asks. I blush a little bit. "Oh, I see. You don't have to tell me now. We can go to why I came here. I'm guessing you haven't read the books yet and that's okay. You can start tomorrow. I'm guessing you at least read the letter."

I think back to the letter I read. "I read the letter, not the books." Midoriko nods.

"That's what I thought. How about this, I'll give you a little bit today, but the history thing will have to wait until tomorrow. Sound fair?" She says. I nod. "Okay, good. You are a priestess. But you are also the Shikon no Tama Priestess. Within you, is the most sot out thing in all of Japan, maybe all of the world. The good thing is that most don't know that you have it or could even possible have it. You won't be sot out because you are the least likely to have it, if you are even considered at all. Why you have it, I am not completely sure about. Although, I think it has to do with reincarnation and because you were just chosen."

I listen intently to what she says.

"I will bring all the information I know about it tomorrow after school. Just remember this: don't tell anyone." She says. I nod. She pats my knee. "Good girl Kagome. You look over some of that stuff from the books tonight, if you will. And you mother and I talked about trying to convince Kaede to help me train you for she has more experience than I do." She stands up to go. "Please, be safe Kagome." She hugs me and I hug her back. She pulls away.

"Thank you, Midoriko." I say. She smiles.

"We are family; I would've helped you anyway." And with that, she leaves me alone with my thoughts in a lonely house.

_A normal life; is that so much for a teenage girl to ask for?_ I sigh and make my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

I brush my newly blow dried hair as I sit at my vanity. The rest of the evening had gone by quickly and without any interruptions of any sort. It was dull and boring and I actually wanted to go to school tomorrow, even if it was just to see my friends again. I smile as I think of a certain friend.

I stand up and look at the clock, surprised to say that it says 9:15. I shrug and open the herb book that Midoriko let me borrow and start looking through the pages. I see ones I already know and new ones I don't that help prevent poison, sickness, and stuff like that. I look at the Shikon no Tama book but push the thoughts away, wanting to wait until tomorrow when I can look over it with Midoriko.

I look for a little bit longer then put the book back on the bean bag chair and lay down. My phone buzzes and I look at it to see I have a text from Koga. I smile. It says: ** Good night beautiful :) Can't wait to see you tomorrow**

I smile like an idiot and put my phone back on the night stand so it can keep charging. I close my eyes and push away the thoughts of being the Shikon no Tama priestess, just focusing on a certain wolf demon with crystal blue eyes.

Little do I know, that somehow, my mind changes those blue ones to gold and the dark hair to silver with cute puppy dog ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Heya! So sorry about Chapter 8's mistake. I promise I will try to do better and not make that mistake again. I am looking for a beta reader so if you know a good one, let me know. Please and thank you. Also, thank you guys for all your support and such to help me keep writing. Any requests, suggestions, or ideas for this story or for one you think I should write are welcome with open arms. R&R, if you can.

I just wanted to say that I am sorry to those of you who aren't happy with my story or with how some things went over the weekend in the story. But I am doing my best with what feedback ya'll give me. And if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. But a big thanks to all those out there who love or even just like my story. Thanks again! :)

Answer to **Guest**: Thank you for your review. Lolz. In my opinion, yes, you did win. And yes, I do think that Kagome is prettier than Kikyo, but that is just my opinion and the only time we really saw her was when she was like a zombie… But still. Lolz. Thanks again for you review, and I'm glad you like my story. :)

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~Back to school, back to normality?

"Bring, bring, bri-." I slam my hand on the alarm clock, silencing its annoying rings that want to take my away from the wonderful thing that is sleep and dreams.

I sit up and stretch, already smiling as I anticipate today. _I can't wait to see Inuyasha._ I freeze at the thought. _Wait, WHAT?! I mean Koga, not Inuyasha…right?_ I shake my head. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._ I stand up and make my way to my closet to decide on what to wear.

_Why would I think about Inuyasha? I mean, me and him are kinda friends but I don't know much about him. He's a hanyou, half demon, and has a half brother. He and Rin are close. And he dumped a slut. He seems nice, minus the temper and the bad mouth. But honestly, I know little to nothing about him. _I think about my other friends and realize I don't know much about them either. _Guess I'll have to change that._

I sort through the closet and decide on something casual, not really in the dress up kinda mood. I go to the dresser instead. I grab a charcoal shirt that says, I'M SO BAD I'M GOOD in bold capital white letters across the top front. I grab dark blue ripped skinny jeans that don't show much skin except tiny snippets but only if you look really hard. I go to the vanity and brush my wavy hair. I look at it in the mirror and let it be, not wanting to straighten it.

I go to the closet and grab my black ankle length chic biker boots. They fold over at the top slightly and reveal a zigzag rainbow pattern. Near the bottom are 2 buckles with studs on them. I put those on and look at the time. It says 6:20. I blink and surprise and then remember that I didn't straighten my hair so I have extra time.

I sit at the vanity and look at my sparkly blue nail polish. I smile, thinking of Koga. I grab it and start applying it to my nails. 15 minutes later I look at my nails, moving my hand slightly to watch the nail polish glitter in the light. I blow on them, making sure they're dry before making my way down stairs to get some breakfast.

Once I get in the kitchen my phone, which I stuck in my front pocket before I left my room, buzzes. I take it out of my pocket and smile when I see Koga's name. The text says: **Good morning beautiful. Ready for school?**

(**Koga**, Kagome)

Good morning. And I guess. Wbu?

**Its school wat do u think**

Lolz, okay I see your point. This weekend was great though :)

**Yea it was :) u better not be havin chocolate this morning**

Why not?

**You know why**

Okay, I wont

**Ur going to anyway rnt u**

Yep :) Love you Cuddly-Wolfie Kins!

**I know**

Hey!

**Lol love u too**

You better :) See ya at school?

**Yep**

I smile and set my phone on the table and grab a giant chocolate muffin with chocolate chip cookies. I take a bite and savor the chocolatey-ness. I grab a bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge and sit down, taking another bite and then a swig of drink. I hear someone coming down the stairs and see Sota walking into the kitchen. He looks at me and smiles. He's wearing a red shirt with khaki shorts and Nike's. He fixes himself a bowl of cereal, adds milk, and sits beside me.

"Hey Sota. How was your weekend?" I ask, looking at him.

"It was fine. I went to a friends with Kohaku and a few other guys. We rode four-wheelers and swam after having a water balloon fight." He says. I laugh at the excitement in his tone.

"Wow, sounds like you had a lot of fun." I say, watching him nod as he eats his Lucky Charms.

I finish my muffin, throw away the trash and put my drink back in the fridge to keep it cold, ruffle Sota's hair, much to his dislike, and go upstairs to my room with my phone in hand.

I go to the vanity and grab my black leatherette bracelet with studs on it and some rubber bracelets with sayings on them along with my black hoops and my black fringe necklace. I check in the mirror and smile, happy with the few accessories I have on. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

I go back to the vanity and put on some foundation, eye liner, and silver glitter eye shadow. I check my bag to make sure I have everything. I sling it on my shoulder and go down stairs, ready to go. I check to the time and see it says 7:10. I sit on the couch and wait for Sota so we can go.

It's only 2 minutes after I sit down when Sota comes down the stairs, his backpack on one shoulder. I stand up and grab my bag.

"Ready to go?" I ask. He nods and we walk out the door to my car. We hop in and I back out of the driveway and start driving to Sota's school. I turn on the radio and Everybody Talks by Neon Trees is playing. I start singing along, much to the amusement of Sota, who ends up singing along with me. I smile as we sing the last verse, loving my little brother.

We sing a few more songs and before I know it, we are at his school parking lot. He waves at me and hops out, running to his friends before they all walk into the school. I smile and make a mental note to hang out some more with Sota.

I drive off, singing some more songs alone, thinking. _Why would I say Inuyasha instead of Koga? Do I secretly have feelings for Inuyasha?_ I think this over for a second. _Nahhh… That can't be it. Then what could the reason be? Hmm…._ I don't get to think more of it because I am already at the school parking lot.

I park my car and hop out, sling my book bag on my shoulder, and make my way to our benches by the tree. I see Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha already there, the girls sitting on their bench with the boys standing in front of them.

Rin is wearing a gray tiered lace tube top with a brown belt under the chest. She's wearing a white leather jacket that goes to her elbow to cover the fact that it's a tube top. Her jeans are skinny and light wash. Her gray suede boots are knee length. Her hair is curled, more loose and natural. Her necklace is a silver heart pendant and on each arm are some silver bangles. Her glittery silver nail polish shimmers in the sun.

Sango is wearing white tank that has a 'Hello my name is:' sticker across the top front in red and white and in the space below it says 'Trouble Maker' in black cursive. The whole back is black lace but she's wearing a black tank top underneath the tank to cover up the skin. On her lap is a jean jacket with studs on the front pockets. Her jeans are black acid wash with rips all over, never showing skin. On her feet are black wedge ankle boots. Her hair is in its usual ponytail. She's wearing a black pendant necklace, black jelly bracelets with some random rubber ones and a black studded clip bracelet, and black dangly earrings with a skull ring on her right ring finger.

Miroku is wearing a light blue shirt that says 'I seem like a good idea at first' in black letters. He's also wearing khaki shorts and Speere's. His hair is in the usual low pony tail, his gaze on Sango as he tells her a story. Rin and Sango laugh about it.

Inuyasha is wearing a white shirt that says 'OH F*&% ME' in big bold black letters with a tiny HK in red inside the O with a pitch fork separating the H and K. His dark jeans are skinnish yet saggy. His black converses poke out, scuffed but in the cool way. His hair is down, flowing over his shoulders like usual. His golden eyes are on me, not the other 3. For some reason my heart starts thumping. _Wait, what?!_ I push that away and smile as I get in front of my bench. He smiles back and the rest of the gang looks at me.

I sit down on my bench, sitting closest to Rin; Sango's on her other side. I put my bag beside me on the ground.

"Hey you guys." I say. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just listening to Miroku's story." Rin says.

"Oh, well, you finish that." I say. They nod and he goes back to the story. Inuyasha walks over, standing in front of me.

"Hey." I say, looking up at him. He sits beside me on the bench, which surprises me more than it should. He smiles, as if he knows it.

"Hey." He says.

"So, do I still owe you a favor or whatever?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. If only I had thought of something else besides that.

"I think so. You owe me for getting them together." He says, indicating Sango and Miroku with a cocky smile.

"They aren't together." I say, smiling. "Besides, you got that dance."

"They went together, didn't they? And that was one. You still owe 10 more."

"What?! Nu-uh."

"Yeah."

"How so?" I say, smiling as I wait for his explanation. His smile becomes cocky.

"Because I said so." I laugh at his reason.

"That's not a good reason!" I smile, still laughing slightly. "What if I told you that you owe me 10 favors or whatever just because I opened the door for you at the party?"

"Then I would say, fine. And how do you remember that?" His grin spreads wider and mine shrinks slightly but my eyes widen. _How did I remember that? _

"I just do." He smirks at my bad reason and rolls his eyes.

"That's not a good reason."

"Don't copy me."

"Just admit it; you just wanted to remember me." I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh yes Inuyasha. I wanted to remember you and all your sexiness." I say, my voice dripping in sarcasm. His smirk shows he chooses to ignore the sarcasm.

"I know you did. All the ladies do." He doesn't even finish the sentence before I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're killing me!" I wipe away a pretend tear from under my eye still giggling. He look shows that he isn't laughing. "Oh come on Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I'm sure all the ladies wanna piece of you." I try to stifle the giggles but I can't. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." He says. I giggle for a few more seconds before stopping, still smiling.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I take it back." He gives me a look. "Okay, I won't laugh anymore." He raises his eyebrow. "Okay, I won't laugh about it anymore." He raises the other eyebrow. "Okay! I won't laugh for the next minute about it!" He smirks then. "Jeez… You should be in the freaking FBI… You could make anyone crack." He laughs.

"Nah, you're just too soft." He laughs at my expression, which isn't so nice. I smile slightly, despite myself.

"I'm not all soft." I cross my arms in front of my chest and lean back. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at me.

"Is that so?" He says. I nod.

"Hell yeah." We both laugh at my attempt to sound tough. I hear the sound of a motorcycle engine and we both look over to see Koga parking his motorcycle. My heart goes out to him but part of it is sad that my time with Inuyasha is done. _What the hell?!_ I push it away as Inuyasha stands up.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. We still have to talk about your bill." He smiles and winks. I laugh.

"Can't wait!" He smiles at me one more time before getting engrossed in Miroku's story to the girls, who are laughing. I ignore the Inuyasha thoughts in my head and look at Koga, who is walking my way. My heart thumps faster, like it always does when I see him. I smile big. _That's better…_

Koga's wearing a black t-shirt with stars on the front and a robot. It says in silver bold letters 'THE HUMAN RACE CAN BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS'. His light jeans contrast with the black from the shirt and the black from his vans. His book bag is on one shoulder and his leather jacket in one hand. He sets the book bag on his other side as he sits down on the side that is farthest from the other bench, in the seat Inuyasha just vacated.

"Heya." I say, turning to him slightly. He smiles at me but I can tell that he saw Inuyasha over here and obviously doesn't like it.

"Hey." He says. "How was your morning?"

"It was amazing. I had a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips and chocolate milk." I say, smiling big. I laugh when he rolls his eyes.

"What did I say?"

"That you love me." I say, pouting slightly. He sighs but smiles.

"Yes, but that's not all I said." I pretend to think about it.

"Hmm…. Nope, nothing else is ringing a bell!" He rolls his eyes but lets it pass. I take his hand in my own. "So how was your morning?"

"Fine." I frown slightly.

"Just fine? Nothing exciting happen? Nothing that made you happy? Nothing at all?" I say, pestering him for answers.

"It was fine. Nothing made me happy until I got here." He smiles and I blush and roll my eyes.

"Kiss up." I say, smiling. He laughs.

"Yes, I would like a kiss." I blush a little bit more. Okay, more than a little bit. But I keep smiling.

"Well, lover boy, that's gonna have to wait." I say. His smile widens and he raises an eyebrow.

"So we will kiss." I blush some more. I then look at the top of the tree.

"Oh my Kami! It's a flower, right up there on the tree! Wow, how fascinating." I point at the top of the tree. Koga rolls his eyes.

"You can't hide your feelings." Koga says. I look at him.

"Who says that I'm hiding anything?" I say, raising an eyebrow, daring him to say something back.

"I do." He says, getting closer to me so that our noses are touching. I look into his blue eyes. My heart is thumping so fast and hard I can hear it in my head like a rabbit running, its feet stomping the ground. I clear my throat as my face heats up slightly.

"Well…I see…" I say, almost whispering. I clear my throat again. "You know what else I see?" I back up slightly and look up. "That lovely flower up there." He laughs.

"You so like me." He says, sounding quite confident. I look at him. "But you just won't kiss me."

"Yep."

"What part are you saying yes too?"

"Yep." I smile big while he sighs in exasperation, still smiling.

"Fine, ignore me." He says.

"Aw, Cuddly-Wolfie kins, I could never ignore you." I kiss his cheek. He smiles.

"Yeah, I know." He says, making me laugh. He suddenly looks at our entwined hands. "You're wearing the blue nail polish again."

"Why, yes, yes I am." He looks up at my face, smiling. "I was just in the mood for it."

"Exactly." He says, still smiling, but this time he makes it look smug. I raise an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"Just proving the point that you like me." I roll my eyes and scoff at his statement.

"You just want me to be another one of your fan girls." I say, looking over to his fans as they admire him like always. I roll my eyes. "You'd think they'd have something better to do than stare at you all day."

"Kags, green is not your color." He smirks while I roll my eyes.

"Oh, and it looks so amazing on you?" I say, smiling.

"Actually, yes it does." I laugh and roll my eyes again.

"Right… And you so just proved you're jealous." I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"Then you did too." He says, laughing when my smile falls as I think.

"Well, that's not the point here. You get jealous more." I say, smiling while he frowns, as if he remembers something.

"What was Inuyasha doing over here?"

I blush slightly, which is stupid since it wasn't like me and Inuyasha were doing anything...

"I don't know what you mean. We were just talking." I say, sounding casual and nonchalant, which is perfectly okay because me and Inuyasha were just talking.

"He never talks to you." He says, making me feel offended. I frown.

"How do you know?"

"I'm with you almost all the time. And you don't mention having talked to him. What were ya'll talking about?" I look at our intertwined hands then back at him.

"Am I supposed to tell you if I talk to him? Because we have talked before, some conversations aren't so nice but we have talked before. And we were just talking about my bill and about the party." I give him a look. "Why?" He looks surprised by my questions, but mostly by the last one.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being all protective and stuff? Inuyasha is my friend. We were just talking."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Worried about me or worried some guy might take me out of your hands?" He looks surprised at what I said and goes to comment on it but is interrupted by an insanely whiny voice.

"But Inu-baby-!" I hear, along with pretty much everyone else outside, and we all turn to see what the commotion is about.

Kikyo is hanging all over Inuyasha, in a very skimpy blue romper outfit that barely covers anything and what it does cover leaves little to the imagination about what's under it. He looks at her disgusted, as if he finally sees her like we all do. He looks as if he's trying to get away from him but she just won't get the memo or take a hint as he holds her away at arm's length before fully letting her go. She pouts and looks up at him pleadingly but he says something before she can even open her mouth.

"No. I don't wanna be anywhere near you, you whore." He says, sounding as disgusted and irritated as he looks. She jerks back.

"Whore? Whore?! Did you just call me a whore?!" She shrieks, obviously not liking the fact that he called her that. I roll my eyes. _Kami, she still can't hear right? _

"I said it and I'm talking to you so yeah, I did." He says, making her look dumbfounded. She looks at me, seething rage. _Uh-oh…_ She glares and walks to me. I stand up so we are even as she stands about 3 feet away from me. I smile at her, even though she isn't smiling back.

"You, it's all your fault! You're the reason why my Inu-baby dumped me and why he's calling me a whore! You filled his head with lies!" She spits out at me.

"Um, see, you're wrong." Her eyes widen at my comment but I keep going anyway. "It isn't my fault Inuyasha dumped you and I didn't fill his head with lies. He just realized the truth about you that everyone else already knew. Besides, it ain't his fault he don't wanna be with someone who don't even know where she been, let alone who she's been with. Face it; you fell off the slut tree and banged every guy on the way down." I shrug, showing I don't care and am just stating a fact. Kikyo, on the other hand, looks as if steam is billowing out from her ears and like she'll start breathing fire like a dragon any minute now.

"You little bitch. You're just jealous." She smirks but it falls as I laugh.

"Me? Jealous? Jealous of what? Please don't say your beauty because I can wipe 90% of that off with a Kleenex. Don't say your friends because most of them are as fake as you. Don't say your boyfriend because you don't have one. Don't say your clothes because it isn't hard to wear little to nothing at all. Don't say your voice because if I wanted to sound like a dying cow, I honestly don't need your voice to do so." She has officially started breathing fire, her eyes burning holes into my own. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing I don't need to go on."

She doesn't even say anything; she just lunges, catching me off guard, but not fully. I gasp and put up a barrier, not even thinking. I hear the smack of something hitting against it and look up to see Kikyo back away, holding her hand to her chest, a look of disbelief on her face.

Then, her posse comes to her aid. Ayame, wearing a denim skirt, black pumps, and a black tight shiny shirt, goes to her right side. Kagura, wearing a tight black dress that barely reaches mid thigh and with knee high stiletto boots with spikes on the back heel, goes to her left side. Kanna, wearing a white mid thigh lace skirt that isn't as tight as everyone else's, a tight white shirt that cuts out the shoulder, and white high heeled wedges, goes on Kagura's other side. They look ready to fight, which makes me slightly uneasy.

My friends stand up and fan around me, ready to help me out. I lower my barrier just as Kikyo raises her uninjured hand to check and make sure it's okay. She pulls her glare to my face.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that." Kikyo says.

"No, you're gonna be sorry you even tried to mess with my friend you stupid hoe bag." Sango says, standing at my right. I smile, glad to have my friends but don't want them to get hurt just to protect me.

"Although Sango is right, this is between you and me Kikyo." It takes all my willpower not to say Kik-ho. She smirks.

"Well, at least you're not trying to hide behind your friends or boyfriend." Ayame growls at the boyfriend part which makes me smirk at her, despite what I just said. "But," Kikyo continues, making me look back at her. "Since you stole Ayame's man from her, are friends with the slut who took Kagura's man away, and since I don't like any of ya'll and I am such a bitch, I don't play fair. Meaning, it's us versus ya'll. Deal with it." She smirks one last time before walking away. Kagura follows behind, after giving Rin a dirty look. Rin just smiles back and waves bye to her. Kanna looks at me, her face displaying no emotion as she follows behind the other two, almost as if she wants to tell me something but doesn't.

Ayame doesn't leave with the others. She instead comes up to about 2 feet away from me, her eyes glaring me down, seething hate that's directed at me. A part of me wants to smile while the other part is uneasy, unsure about what Ayame is going to do.

"Kikyo's gonna get you, you little bitch. But you should be more worried about when I get you, because I will." She hisses near my ear before smirking and walking off after Kikyo.

I feel as if I can't walk I am shaking so bad. I smile anyway as everyone goes to their seats, either talking about their regular conversation or about what just happened. I sit down beside Koga, who puts his arm around my shoulders. I look up to see a concerned look on his face. I smile up at him, but it feels fake and foreign on my face.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice sounding worried which makes me smile, for real this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, hoping he'll let it go.

"I heard what she said. What they both said." Of course he won't let it go and his stupid demon hearing made it possible to hear everything, every time… My smile fades slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." He rolls his eyes at my fake excuse.

"Kags, we both know you know what I'm talking about." _Damn…_ "So, just talk to me."

"Koga, they're just mean girls saying mean things." I shrug like it's no big deal when really, I'm actually kinda scared. I push that feeling away. "Besides, I doubt they are actually gonna do anything."

He goes to say something but the ringing of the bell makes it impossible. I stand up with him and sling my backpack over my shoulder, draping his jacket over my arm since I will most likely take it like every other school day. Koga slings his book bag over one shoulder and drapes an arm across my shoulders as we walk towards the school building along with the hundreds of other swarming students.

We walk to my first period in silence until I stop outside the door. Koga grabs my chin, tilting it up so I look up at him.

"Kagome, I will be here for you, always and through everything and anything. If you need me, I'm there. If you wanna talk, I'll listen. And I promise I will be there to protect you from her." He says, with so much sincerity that I'm almost afraid I might cry, from happiness of course. I smile up at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Koga, you're the sweetest guy I've ever known and I'm glad I moved here and met you." I move my hand and kiss his cheek. "And I know you'll always be there for me and I am very grateful for that." He smiles big. "Now, let's not do this because I feel like I'm going to cry." He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you after 1st." I nod and wave before walking into the classroom, thinking about how crazy this morning was. I shake my head. _Talk about mood swings…_

I walk into 1st period and am surprised to see Inuyasha in the seat beside mine and Miroku behind him in the seat beside Sango. Sango laughs at something they say and looks towards the door at me. She waves me over, making Inuyasha and Miroku look at me. I smile and walk to my seat. I sit down, setting my bag beside the desk and grab my binder and put it on my desk. I turn to everyone and see Sango and Miroku are talking and I smile and roll my eyes. _Why won't they just date already? _I turn in front of me and see Inuyasha looking at me. I smile at him.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask, slightly wondering why he's looking at me. He smiles a little, more like smirking actually.

"Nothing, just wanna say good job dealing with Kikyo." I laugh at his comment.

"Well, it isn't my first time and I have a feeling it won't be my last." I look over to the door when I finish saying this and Inuyasha follows my gaze and we both watch as a mad Kikyo walks in, seethes rage, then sits in her usual seat with her friends, trying to ignore us. Inuyasha turns back to me, smiling in an evil mastermind kinda way.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time, besides the first day of school." He says, smirking at me while I blush a little bit and laugh. I think about that day and smile.

"Yep. I can't forget the day I ran into the school jerk." I say, still smiling. Inuyasha fake gasps.

"I'm hurt." He smirks and I burst out laughing and roll my eyes.

"Whatever Inuyasha." I smile, thinking of that day. _Oh Kagome, get your head on straight!_ The bell rings, helping to keep me in line. I watch my teacher come in, wondering if I'll be able to focus at all on the lesson.

* * *

The bell rings and I jump up and grab my book bag, ready to go on with the day. I look up and see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looking at me. Sango is smiling and looks like she's about to laugh, along with Miroku, and Inuyasha is smirking almost, his golden eyes glowing mischievously it seems like.

"You ready to leave?" He asks, his tone teasing. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe, but that isn't so bad." I say, smiling as I pull Koga's jacket tighter around me. Inuyasha glances at the jacket and it's like there's pain in his eyes and on his face. _Wait, what? Why would there be something like pain in his eyes?_ But as soon as it's there, it's gone and he's back to talking with Miroku and Sango about something or another. I brush the feeling and thoughts aside and smile at them and let them walk out ahead of me.

I walk out behind them and look to the side and smile big when I see Koga, the blue eyed cutie who's always been there. He starts walking beside me, smiling back.

"Hey sweetie. How was 1st period?" He asks. I groan and he laughs.

"It was torturous. What about yours?" I ask and he shrugs.

"It was fine." I roll my eyes.

"It sounds soooo interesting." He laughs at my sarcastic comment and drapes his arm over my shoulders. I lay my head on his shoulder and yawn. He looks down at me.

"You tired?"

"No." He rolls his eyes at my answer.

"Kags, I'm no doctor, but if you yawn, you're usually tired."

"Well, I'm not tired. Must be a glitch or something." He laughs.

"A glitch?" He laughs again and I smack his stomach, which is rock hard by the way.

"Shut up. It could happen."

"I doubt it." He says, still chuckling. I roll my eyes and smirk up at him.

"I thought you said you weren't a doctor."

"It doesn't take a doctor to know that you don't get a glitch. That's for robots or something electronic."

"Oh, so you're a technician guy now? And who says I'm not a robot." I say as we walk into our class room, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku already there, Miroku sitting beside Sango with Inuyasha on his other side. I look back up at Koga as he answers my questions.

"Who says I'm not? And no robot can blush." He says, smiling as we get to my desk. I throw my book bag in the seat and sit on the top part, facing him, my legs dangling off the side. He puts his book bag in his seat and stands in front of me.

"I say you're not. And I'm not blushing." I say. He smirks then, a sparkle in his eyes as he leans down to me, our noses touching, his hands on the other sides of my thighs on the desk. I feel my face heat up and he chuckles as he backs away again.

"You're right I'm not. And you just were." He chuckles as I frown. "And you still are." I still feel the slight heat on my cheeks. I whack him on the chest.

"You jerk. That was a cheap shot and you know it." I say. He chuckles.

"And you liked every minute of it." He says, rather softly. I blush more and look at my sparkling blue nails.

"I did not." I say, feigning indifference.

"Want me to do it again?" He asks, raising his eyebrow. He laughs when I blush. I clear my throat and look him in the eye. I go to say something but hear someone call my name. I look over to see Sango leaning against her desk with Miroku sitting in his and Inuyasha leaning against the wall in between them, all of their eyes on me and Koga. I blush slightly but push it away.

"Yes, Sango?" I ask nicely, hoping they don't notice the fading blush.

"Oh? Um, never mind. I'll ask you later." She says, a knowing smile on her face. She winks and I smile back, knowing if she chooses to go down this road, I got just as much on her as she has on me. She seems to realize it too for she goes back to her conversation with Miroku and Inuyasha. Although, Inuyasha keeps his eyes on me, and I know it but I turn away anyway, going back to my conversation with Koga, trying to push away the feelings that want to be known.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.* _**

I watch her smile and laugh with Koga, hearing almost everything, but not wanting to listen. I feel the jealous rage inside me like a hurricane wanting to be let loose but I know I have to play it cool for just a little bit longer. I smile as I turn to Miroku and Sango as I think about my brilliant plan.

A plan that will definitely at least get her to be my friend. Over time, it could be more. I smile as I look at her.

_Kagome Higurashi, you will be mine…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I laugh at what Koga had said but am interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signaling the start of 2nd period. I look around and am surprised to see that the class had shown up. I hop off the desk and sit down, along with everybody else, as the teacher walks in, hoping to get past 2nd period in one piece.

I sigh and try to pay attention to his monotone voice as it filters into my head, none of the words making sense. I look out the window and pull Koga's jacket tighter around myself, smiling slightly as I breathe in the scent like Axe cologne.

* * *

I hop up and throw the back pack over my shoulder as the bell rings, ready to hurry to Chorus and finish the day in one piece without being bored outta my mind. I know, it's a lot to ask of a high school girl. I smile at Koga who's laughing at me. I roll my eyes. I look and see Sango ready to go. I look back at Koga.

"Bye Koga! I'll see you after 3rd?" I ask him. He nods.

"Just like every other day." He says with a wink. I laugh and look to Inuyasha and Miroku. I wave and me and Sango walk out of that class and down the stairs.

Sango's quiet but she's dragging me, making me go faster so I know something's up and she doesn't want people to overhear, which probably means it isn't about me.

We get into the chorus room and Sango drags me up to our seats and we sit down. She looks at me.

"Is it crazy for me to like him?" She says in a rush, the words almost jumbling together. I cock my head to the side to show some misunderstanding.

"What?" I ask. She looks at the floor, blushing. That's when I understand, but I want her to say it again anyway, just to be sure; and for my own personal gloat reasons of course. I smile slightly, waiting until she says it again.

"Is it crazy for me to like him?" She asks me quietly, as if afraid that someone might overhear, which seems nearly impossible. I put my hand on her arm.

"Of course it isn't. Ya'll look really good together." I say, smiling. She looks up and smiles at me and then Rin busts in through the room and slaps down into her chair. We look at her.

"OH MY KAMI!" She screams, making quite a few people look at us. She looks at them. "Mind your own business! I'm trying to have a nice, private conversation." She says before turning back to us, big smile back in place. "Like I was saying; did you hear?!" She asks, super excited about something.

"No. What?" Me and Sango both ask together. Rin rolls her eyes and mutters something about non gossipers or something and then looks at me.

"You're in the next big love triangle." She says it like it's a good thing. I, on the other hand, don't think it really is.

"I'm in the next what?! With who?! Since when?! How do you know?" I ask, confused and wondering while Sango looks at me in awe then to Rin.

"You're in the next love triangle, the top point to be exact. Except, some people say it's more like a square or something." She waves her hand like that's not important at all. "It's you and Inuyasha and Koga. Some say it's you and Inuyasha and Kikyo. Some say it's you and Koga and Ayame." She smiles big and I notice why; I'm in every single one. And she's not even done yet. "It probably started this morning. And I heard it in the hallway which means everyone's talking about it and will keep talking about it for quite some time. So, everyone in the whole school should know about each one by the end of the day at the latest." She smiles as her and Sango start talking details while I think, something I seem to do way to much.

_Why would people say that? What makes them think that? I don't want Inuyasha; do I? Wait, why would I doubt myself; of course I don't! Do I even want Koga? _I rub my temples, feeling a headache coming along. The bell rings, halting my thoughts and the conversations in the chorus room as our teacher comes into the room. It's then that I notice all the stares and whispers and realize that they are talking about the love triangles and more important, about me.

I put my hands in the pockets of the jacket and tap my foot, hoping, for once, for time to fly in my favorite class of all time. _Ah, the power of rumors._ I think with a roll of my eyes and a sigh.

* * *

By the time chorus ends, I want to fly out of the room, out of the school even. I'm tired of the looks and the whispers and I know they won't stop, no matter what, and it'll get worse when they see me with Inuyasha and Koga at lunch. I sigh and walk out behind Rin and Sango. I get out the door and keep walking, aware that Koga has started walking beside me. Also aware that others have noticed and are making sure others notice too, or are going to tell them about it later. I sigh again but try to ignore it as I walk to lunch with Koga.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Koga asks, looking down at me, but only because he's taller. I look up at him.

"The love triangle crap they're spreading." I say, not even trying to lie or anything as I gesture to everyone when I say 'they're'. Some have the decency to turn away; some keep gawking like I have 3 heads or something. _Demon high school, same grape vine and gossip train. _

"Oh, so you heard." Koga says, smirking slightly as I look back up at him.

"You knew?" I ask, incredulous. He nods. "Since when?" He shrugs.

"During 3rd. What about you?" He says.

"Same. You get the looks and whispers."

"Yeah but they probably weren't as bad as yours." I sigh at his comment.

"Nope, probably not." I say as we get into the line to grab food. I grab a cheeseburger, some fries, ketchup, and a big slice of chocolate cake. I walk with Rin, Sango, and Koga to our table. I set my tray down in my usual spot and put my bag on the ground.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to go get something to drink." I say before walking off to the drink machines. I get there and get my Dr. Pepper. I turn to go and almost run into Bankotsu. I gasp because I, like any normal person, wasn't expecting to be scared at a frickin' drink machine. I take a deep breath, hoping to put my heart beat back to normal.

"Hi Bankotsu." I say, hoping to end this quick. He stands in my way as I go to move. Apparently, it isn't going to be as quick as I hope. He flashes a smile at me.

"Hey Kagome. Have you heard about our love triangle?" He says. I go to say yes then understand that he says OUR. I freeze and look at him.

"No. What do you mean 'our love triangle'?" I ask, actually kinda afraid to ask. He smiles bigger, totally oblivious.

"Me and you." He says, like that explains it all. I suddenly smile, even though it's kinda more like a smirk.

"Who's the other person?" I ask, catching him off guard. He frowns and thinks for a minute then smiles.

"Okay, so it's more like a line segment." He says, making me laugh.

"Well, maybe you should go to math so they can teach you how to bisect our little line segment." I smile and walk past him to my table.

I sit down and notice everyone else is there. Sango looks at me, along with everyone else.

"Why so smiley?" She asks. I smile a little bit more.

"Let's just say, I found another love triangle, except it was a line segment and I gave him some math advice on how to fix that." I say. Everyone gives me a weird look and I roll my eyes. "I said, well maybe you should go to math so they can teach you how to bisect our little line segment." They laugh and I roll my eyes again, still smiling. "Now ya'll get it."

Of course Rin, the curious one, has to keep it going to a point I'm not too sure I like.

"Who was it?" She asks, making everyone at our table be quiet so they can find out. I clear my throat and figure, might as well get it over with.

"Bankotsu…" Sango and Rin's eyes widen, almost as if they'll fall out of their heads.

"So that's 3 love triangles, and 1 line segment." Rin says.

"That we know of." Sango adds which makes Rin nod in agreement.

"True, true…" She says. They start a conversation on how many more are going to show up by the end of the day and I roll my eyes before turning to Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. I smile at Ginta.

"So, are you and Sayuri official now?" I ask. Ginta doesn't even blush, just smiles.

"Yeah, I asked her last night." He says.

"Awww!" I say. "I'm so happy for you guys. Ya'll are so cute together." Ginta chuckles.

"Yeah, thanks. And she says the same thing about you and Koga." He laughs when he sees my blush and Hakkaku and Koga laugh too.

"Yep, that sounds like Sayuri…" I smile, knowing I'll have to get her back for that later.

Ginta and Hakkaku start talking about something while Koga looks at me while I eat some fries. I swallow one and look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask, unsure if I did something wrong or not.

"You know, that makes about 3,547 people that think we should date." He says, smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Okay. 1: Are you actually counting? 2: How do you know it's that many if you aren't counting? 3: You don't count." I say, making him chuckle at the last part.

"Okay, so that's 3,546." I laugh.

"Whatever." I say, eating a bite of cake.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asks. I nod as I chew my cake. "If I asked you to join my band, what would you say?" I almost choke on my cake. I swallow, without chocking, thank Kami.

"You want me to join your band?" I ask, incredulous. He nods.

"Although, we are missing a few instruments like bass guitar and another singer." He says.

"Another singer?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sayuri is one of our singers but she said she'd feel better if she had someone else." He says. And that's when it all makes sense. _Of course…Sayuri._ I almost shake my head in disbelief. Then I remember when I heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking about their band and how they need a drummer or something. I smile then, since I have a brilliant idea.

"I have a better idea." I look over on the other side of the table. "Inuyasha!" Everyone at our table stops talking and Inuyasha, along with the rest of them, look at me.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You got a band right?" I ask. He actually looks surprised that I know.

"Yeah… Why?" He asks, sounding suspicious.

"Didn't you say you needed some new singers and a drummer or something?" I ask, trying to remember what was said this morning. Although, I only hear bits and pieces of the conversation thanks to my normal hearing.

"Yeah… Why?" He asks. I smile super big.

"Then this is great! Inuyasha, you and Koga should join your bands together!" I say, looking from Inuyasha to Koga. As soon as the sentence is out of my mouth they look at each other with wide eyes and disgusted looks.

"WHAT?!" They say, along with everyone else at the table. They then all look at me.

They act as if I just said that chocolate had been banned forever or that the Germans are trying to take over the world or something.

"What?..." I ask, wondering what's wrong with my idea.

"I'm not working with him!" Inuyasha and Koga both say at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Well, listen. I can't be in both of you guys' band and they're both incomplete anyway. So, this makes more sense." I say. They each look at me as they start to see the truth. I take it as a start. "Great! We'll talk more about this later because I have a feeling the bell's gonna ring soon and I gotta finish my cake." I say, stuffing a piece in my mouth.

Everyone watches me for a minute, as if unsure if our conversation happened at all but we all know it did even if some of us wish it didn't. I smile as I eat the last piece of my cake. _Bringing friends together while trying to save the world and live a normal high school girl life._ I sigh, knowing something's gonna go wrong and worrying it's probably gonna have to do with the saving the world part.

The bell rings, raising me out of my thoughts as I walk with everyone to dump our trays. I wave bye as Koga and I walk to our science class.

"You really think that the mixing band idea thing is a good idea?" He asks me as we walk to the stairs.

"I think it is. I mean, it makes sense and it benefits everyone." I say looking ahead instead of up at him.

"I see…" He says and looks on my other side. I turn my head and see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Jeez, you scared me…" I say, confused about why he's with us then remembering that he dumped Kikyo. I smile at him. He smiles back, much to the dislike of Koga.

"So, you really gonna go through with the whole, let's be band mates idea?" He says, smirking a little. I roll my eyes.

"Yep, whether you guys like it or not." I say, walking a little ahead to make it through the door first. The first thing I notice is no Kikyo, like at all, which is fine with me. I sit down, soon followed by Koga and Inuyasha. Luckily, the bell rings then before another awkward conversation can start.

I snuggle in the jacket and smile as I try to take notes on which vials to mix and which not to mix unless you want to cause an explosion. I think about what the first band practice could go like and decide I have started mixing the non mixable vials. I sigh and shrug. _Oh well… Maybe it won't be so bad…_ I almost want to laugh at my own stupid optimistic attitude.

* * *

As the bell rings, for once that day I don't wanna get up. Gym; worst period ever invented in the history of the world. At least, that's what I think.

I stand up and walk out, Koga on one side, Inuyasha on the other. They aren't saying anything so I fill in the silence with my own rambling of whatever comes to mind.

"So, overall, I think gym is stupid and shouldn't be required." I say after about 2 full minutes of me rambling about how much I hate gym. Inuyasha and Koga are both looking at me weird, but are both smiling.

We finally separate at the locker room hallway and I almost wanna scream Hallelujah. I was getting tired of carrying on the entire conversation. I walk in and go to my locker to see Sango already ready in her tennis like outfit and Rin changing into hers. I grab mine and change quickly, tying the Nike's on and putting my hair up into a pony tail. We walk out with rest of the girls and into the indoor gym and up to our regular seats.

I sit beside Koga, as always, when I feel the glare of eyes on my side. I turn to look and see Ayame sending death glare rays from her eyes to me. I look away and because I can be such a bitch, get closer to Koga, who looks at me then to Ayame, rolls his eyes but smiles at me anyway. I smile back.

"You know you'd do the same thing if it were Bankotsu or someone." I say, looking to my fans and see them looking up at me. I wave and they wave back before talking amongst themselves. I roll my eyes but keep smiling. _My fans… I sound like a frickin' rock star. _I look back at Ginta and Hakkaku and laugh as they tell one of their famous crazy tale of their many adventures.

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

_That stupid slut thinks she can come in here and steal my man._ I feel my heart pang slightly at the sight of them together. _Why can't he like me like that? Is it me or who I hang out with?_ I look over at Kikyo and her other friends as they make fun of another lower classman who many of them don't even know. I look back at Koga and his friends. _Would it be different if I was on their side?...or would I still be, the one who's unloved?_...

I look at the front as the gym teacher comes in and sigh, letting my thoughts go where they may; down a road I never thought was ever there.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I look at Coach as she walks in to the gym, ordering us around like every other school day. I sigh for the millionth time today as I stand up to do the laps she asked. _Oh cruel, cruel universe, how you love you torture me._ I think as I start jogging the laps around the track.

* * *

I walk into the girl's locker room, tired and a little worn out. I change back into my clothes, spraying perfume, putting on deodorant, and re-fix my hair.

Coach had us run 5 laps then guys' soccer and girls' tennis. She said today's our last day. Tomorrow, we start our real training. I groaned then and I sigh now.

I grab my bag and Koga's jacket as I walk out with Sango and Rin back into the indoor gym. We sit on the bleachers and I put my chin in one hand, my elbow on my knee as I listen to my friend's different conversations, ones that sometimes make no sense at all. I end up zoning out and start thinking about what Midoriko might say or tell me later tonight. I'm so zoned out I don't even hear the bell ring.

"Kagome!" I snap out of it as Koga calls my name and is shaking my shoulder. I look at him and see he's smiling. I roll my eyes and stand up, his jacket in my hand, bag on my shoulder.

"Shut up." I say, smiling slightly as we make our way out of the gym and to the parking lot. Koga smiles and puts his arm over my shoulders.

"Ah Kags, sometimes I think that you live in your own little world." He says. I laugh.

"I do and it's pretty cool in here." I say, tapping my forehead lightly. He chuckles.

"Yeah, I figured as much." He smirks and I roll my eyes again. We get to the parking lot faster than usual it seems. Koga stops and stands in front of me as we stand in front of the parking lot. I smile up at him.

"You're the bestest guy friend a new girl could ever ask for." I say. I hug him tight and he wraps his arms around me, laying his chin on the top of my head. I back away after a few minutes then stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek before rushing to my car. I turn around and wave to him before hoping in and driving off, still smiling.

I don't even bother with the radio, letting it play whatever it wants to on my radio station. I don't even pay attention, just trying to get today over with without anything bad happening.

* * *

I walk in through the front door, surprised to see no one in there. I go into the kitchen and see a note on the kitchen table. It says: Kagome, we may be back later. Kohaku is at a friend's and I'll get him on my way home. Midoriko says she doesn't know if she can make it tonight but she said to read some of the Jewel book, she said you'd know which one she's talking about.

I lay the note back down on the table and grab a water bottle before walking to the stairs. _Yep, I know exactly what book she's talking about._ I get to my room, throw my book bag on the ground and lay on the bed for a few minutes. I sit up and look at the bean bag chair that has the books. I go over and grab the Shikon no Tama book. I open it and am surprised to see it's worn out, but not too worn out. (_Words in the book, _what she thinks or says)

_The __**Jewel of Four Souls**__ (Shikon no Tama), also known as the __**Sacred Jewel**__ or __**Shikon Jewel**__, is a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. _

Immense power?

_The four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of Naohi: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love). When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, such as __**Midoriko**__, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil._

Midoriko?! It couldn't be the same one…could it?... I flip a few pages to where it says Form of the Shikon Jewel.

_Physically, it is a sphere that appears to be made of some sort of crystalline material prior to the accident that shattered it. When purified, the jewel is a soft pink color, however the more tainted the soul and wishes of the person holding it, the more the color turns to a lurid black-violet. It is somewhere between a marble and a ping-pong ball in size when complete, but the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls are irregular in size and shape. It was created to be held by a priest, priestess or monk with exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual powers. However, to make it unhealthy it usually makes the host demonic and or not themselves._

Wait, WHAT?! It can be tainted? It's been broken? Makes them not themselves? I flip to a random page.

_It is said that a great priestess will be awakened and the Shikon Jewel will come from her and she will defeat the great darkness that has once tried to take over the world. This great priestess will be known as the Shikon no Tama Priestess and she will save the world._

I slap the book shut, my heart thumping loud in my ears as my mind becomes jumbled with questions that want answers. I put the book beside me on the bed and lean back. Normal life? Nah, that's too boring. I roll my eyes at myself. Oh Kagome, what are you getting yourself into?...

* * *

I sigh as I lay in bed. The clock says 9:45 and I figure I need a good night's sleep after today.

The rest of my evening went by smoothly. Mom and Sota came home about 20 minutes after I put the book away and we ate dinner when Grandpa came home around 6:00 then I helped mom with chores, did my homework, and pretended as if I wasn't freaking out on the inside.

My phone buzzes and I look at the text and smile despite myself. It's from Koga and it says: **Heya beautiful. Hope you had a great night and I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams cutie :)**

I smile and put the phone back on the nightstand as I lay back in bed, letting my mind wander to normal high school issues, like how I'm going to get the band thing to work. I sigh and just focus on the blue eyed cutie that seems to be the rock star of my heart.

…For now at least…


	10. Chapter 10

Heya! Thanks for the views, reviews, and all that good stuff. So glad ya'll like my story and how's it going so far. Any suggestions, ideas, requests; just let me know! Thanks so much; you guys are the reason I keep writing. :) R&R, pretty please if you can.

I'm sorry for not posting last weekend; I just lost some of my confidence for the story. But then I realized that some people like it and that's all that matters. Also, I like it and that's my first priority but I love to hear from you guys on where to go from here. So, the story shall go on and I will keep posting every weekend thanks to the support of **Vocaloid Marmalade86, RenTheDreamer, naeluvsu, and my other friends and fans.** Thanks you guys! :)

To **Guest**: I understand you don't like my story or where it's going right now. But I have a plan. If you don't wanna wait to see where it goes, that's fine and I won't hate you for not reading it. Also, I forgive you; all you were doing were voicing your emotions and I honestly don't blame you at this point in time. I just hope you don't give up on my story so quick.

Now, I won't prolong the chapter anymore. Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

~Love at Shikon High~

~The band decisions, love triangles, and how to save the world 101:

***Kagome's dream***

I'm in a forest, near a giant tree with an indent in the bark. I turn away to look around, noting how I can actually see the ground. I look at my outfit and am surprised to see me wearing jeans and a normal tee with converses. I look back at the tree and notice a familiar figure standing there, his silver hair stirring in the breeze.

"Inu…yasha?" I ask, uncertain. I take a step forward and Inuyasha turns to me, his golden eyes warm and inviting. He smiles.

"Kagome, come. I'm going to help you. Just trust me. We are meant to be together…" He says, holding a hand out to me. I take a step forward, and another, and another until I'm standing in front of him. I look into his eyes and almost gasp, the golden orbs glowing in a way I've never seen before. I put my hand in his own, and actually do gasp when I feel a jolt of electricity.

"Kagome, together, me and you will save the world…and each other…just trust me…we are meant to be together…" He whispers, leaning closer and closer to me. Then, finally, his lips touch my own, making me feel like a live wire or a fork that was stuck in an electric shoot. I wrap my arms around his neck, loving the feel of his silky hair in my fingers, and he wraps his own around my waist, pulling my petite frame closer to him.

He pulls away and puts his mouth to my ear and whispers in it. "Don't forget… Me and you Kags, me and you…"

***End Kagome's dream***

"Bring, bring, bri-." I slap my hand on the ringing alarm clock like every other morning. I sigh and roll over, not wanting to get up. Also trying to remember my dream and why it felt so important. Then yesterday's events start coming back to me, making me sit up really fast. I rub my temples, hoping to fight off a headache I can feel coming.

I throw the covers back and sigh while stretching. I hop up and make my way to the closet, already praying I get through today in one piece.

I grab my blue long sleeve shirt with lace arms and a black leather jacket vest with studded top pockets and regular front pockets. I grab my black skirt that puffs out as it goes to my knees with buckles on the sides and zippered pockets on the front. I grab my black peep toe wedges and go to the vanity to curl my hair.

I only do the bottom half in loose curls that cascade down my back. I smile into the mirror before walking out of the room and down the stairs to get something to eat.

When I get to the kitchen, my phone, which I stuck in my vest pocket, vibrates from a text message. I take it out and read: **If we are actually doing this band thing, we need to set it straight. First meeting, this morning! We'll talk then. Okay?**

I look at who it's from and see it's from Rin. I reread it and smile. _Only Rin would actually agree with and help my band idea. _I grab a blueberry muffin from the cabinet and grab a bottle of Sunny D from the fridge before sitting at the bar like every other morning. I stick my phone in my vest pocket and take a bite out of my muffin, thinking.

_I forgot to ask if everyone agreed with the all together band idea. _I think back to yesterday and realize no one really objected, but I didn't really give them enough time too. I sigh again and take another bite from my muffin. _Is this really such a good idea? Will everyone agree? Are they always going to be fighting, if they agree at all? Wait, do I even wanna be in the band?_ I think about it, suddenly unsure.

I hear footsteps and look over at the entrance of the kitchen just as Sota walks in. He's wearing a plain white collar shirt with khaki shorts and Speere's. He walks to the bar and sits down beside me. I get up and grab him a bowl, spoon, and milk from the fridge.

"What's up, Tiger?" I ask, smiling at him as I reach into the cabinet to grab the Lucky Charms. He smiles back slightly.

"Same old…" He says as I pour the Lucky Charms into his bowl. I add milk and pass it too him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I put the milk in the fridge and sit down beside him at the bar. I pass him another bottle of Sunny D I grabbed from the fridge. I look at him as he takes a bite from his bowl. "So, who do you like?" He almost chokes on his cereal. He swallows and looks at me.

"…W-what?..." He asks, surprised I asked the question. I smile slightly, it almost a smirk.

"Who do you like? Or are you just getting dressed up for school now for no reason?" I say, making him blush and squirm in his seat a little. I laugh and ruffle his hair with my hand. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything." I take the last bite of my muffin and throw away the wrapper. I put my drink in the fridge. "I'm just being your older sister." I smile and ruffle his hair as I pass to go back up the stairs.

I go to the vanity and grab my silver heart necklace, black and silver bangles on both arms, black skull ring, and black studded hoops. I look in the mirror and smile. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I'm done, I go back to my vanity and apply my makeup. I put on some mascara, eye liner, black sparkly eye shadow with a blue hue in it, and light foundation. I put on some lip gloss and make sure my hair is okay.

I go to my bag and make sure everything's in it. I sling it on my shoulder and check myself in my full length mirror and smile, happy with what I see. I give myself a wink before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I sit on the living room couch and look at my phone clock. It says 7:10. _I still got time._ Just as I'm about to put it back in my vest pocket, it vibrates letting me know I got a text message. It says: **Good morning beautiful :) **

I smile when it says it's from Koga. I go to text back when I get another text message from someone else. It says: **We need to tlk about this band idea of yours**

I'm surprised when it says from Inuyasha. _When did I get his number?_ I try to think back to when I could have gotten it but come up blank. I hear steps coming to the living room and look up at Sota comes in, ready to go.

I grab my bag and we head out the door and into my car. I turn on the radio, low but loud enough so we can hear it but also the thrumming of the car as we pull out of the driveway.

I'm about halfway to the school when Sota says something.

"Yes…" He says, softly, while looking out his window. I mute the music.

"What did you say?" I ask, hoping he'll explain.

"The answer is yes." He says, still looking out the window. I search through my head, wondering what exactly he's talking about and just decide to ask.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to I like a girl." He says and I can almost see the blush on his face except I can't. I smile and try to suppress the urge to yell 'AWWWW'.

"Is that so?" I say, trying not to sound too interested. I fail and just end up asking anyway. "Who is it?"

Sota looks at me and smiles, still blushing. He looks ahead of him and blushes some more, as if thinking about her makes him blush. I suppress the 'AWWW' urge and let him take his time to tell me in peace.

"Emiko Hananyo…" He says, whispering it as if it was the most treasured secret in the world. I smile big.

"What a pretty name… And it also happens to be the name of my best friend's little sister." I say, watching him turn to me in awe. I laugh at his expression.

"Really?" He asks, incredulous. I nod.

"Yep! Her older sister and my best friend is Sayuri Hananyo." I give him a quick secret look before turning back to the road. "You know…she and her sister might come to our house some time soon."

His eyes widen and I laugh again. I park in the school parking lot and turn to him.

"It could happen. So, just keep at it Sota. I bet she's falling for you already." I wink and he smiles.

"Thanks Sis." He says. I smile back.

"No problem. Have a good day!" I call as he hops out of the car and walks to his friends. I smile and back out, thinking about how small a world it is. Then I think about my band problem and sigh before turning the radio back on to enjoy some thinking free music time as I drive to my school.

And before I know it, I'm parking in my parking place. I turn off the car and sigh as I grab my bag and hop out of the car. I look at my usual bench place and see Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Inuyasha already there.

Miroku is wearing a black ACDC shirt with the letters in white. His jeans are light-ish and poking out of the bottom are his black converses. His hair is in the usual ponytail.

Sango is wearing a black long sleeve with the shoulders cut out and parts of the top arm and on the back it's white lace. It's tied in the front. She's wearing jean shorts that go to her knees and her black ankle boots. Her hair is in the usual ponytail, her black dangling earrings showing. Her black pendant necklace hangs on her chest and her black jelly bracelets sit on her arms and on her right sits a black studded leatherette bracelet.

Rin is wearing a blue dress with green and purple flowers all over it. Her white moto leather jacket looks cute and matches her white ballet flats with bows on the top. Her white pendant necklace shines in the sunlight and her random bracelets move on her arms as she talks to Sango about something. Her hair is straightened, cascading down her shoulders and back.

Inuyasha is wearing a blue t-shirt that says, STEALING THE SHOW in yellow. His dark jeans are tight yet baggy. His regular black vans are peeking out from under the jeans. His hair shines in the sunlight and when he turns to look at me, so does his eyes that are gold like honey or amber.

I get to my bench and sit down, facing Rin and Sango who are sitting on their bench. Miroku is sitting beside Sango and Inuyasha is standing in front of Rin, who is closest to me. When I sit down he walks and sits on my other side. I smile at everyone. I go to say hey but Rin interrupts.

"Okay! Almost everyone is here so I'll go ahead and start by saying some important key things." She clears her throat before continuing. "First, we are doing the band idea." She gives Inuyasha a look.

"I'm not workin' with that mangy wolf." He says, his voice gruff and stubborn. I turn to him.

"Please Inuyasha…" I say, my voice almost begging. "You and Koga both want me in your band and I just can't choose between you two. And neither can anyone else. That's why merging together to create one band is the best idea. Please don't make this difficult." I can see him letting go, slightly. Then he remembers and his stubbornness comes back.

"Keh. I ain't the one who's gonna make it difficult. It's that mangy wolf who's gonna start stuff." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. I sigh.

"I'm gonna have a talk with him too. Please, Inuyasha…" I say, and I see him about to give in so I sweeten the deal with the only thing I can think of. "Please? I'll owe you like 20 favors…" That's when he smirks and I know he'll agree.

"…Fine…" He says, his voice gruff. But we all know he's in. I smile big and Rin squeals.

"Yay!" Rin says, clapping her hands together which makes me and Sango laugh. "Now, Kagome, since you got him to agree, you'll be in charge of making the others agree." I go to argue but she keeps on going. "We'll discuss more at lunch when we know we have the others on board because we can't decide any meetings or anything like that without knowing who all is in the band. Okay, meeting adjourned!" She says, clapping her hands once at the end and then goes to talk to Sango and Miroku.

I sigh and lean back against the bench, surprised when Inuyasha's arm appears over my shoulders. I look up at him and see he's looking at me and he's smirking.

"What?" I say, not sure if I mean his arm or his smirk, and not really caring either.

"You got suckered into that just like you suckered me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Please. I can do it no problem. And you let yourself be suckered with that 20 favor thing." I say which makes his smirk widen.

"Speaking of which, you owe me 30 now."

"What?! Nu-uh!" I say, knowing the number ain't that high.

"Yeah-huh. Besides, we'll be spending a lot of time together since we're in the band together."

"So is everyone else so don't get any ideas mister." I say which makes him laugh and makes me smile despite myself.

"Too late." He says. I then notice how close we are together and blush, trying to steady my heart that's racing faster than a hummingbird's wings. I clear my throat, even though nothing's in it. I turn my head so I'm facing the front.

"Anyhoo, about this band thing; what do you play?" I ask, hoping for a slight change in topic. When I know it's safe, I turn to look at him and am relieved that we are separated a little bit more.

"I play lead guitar and vocals." He says and looks at me, but we aren't that close so it's okay. "What about you?" He inclines his head when he says you and I smile.

"I can sing and play guitar and piano." I say, noting his approval in his eyes. "Who else is gonna be in the band and what are they going to do?"

"Everyone in our 'group'." He says group like he only means some of us, and I definitely know who he doesn't mean. "Miroku plays piano, when needed, and does our sound system. Sango and Rin sing back up or lead, depending on the song. I guess someone will do drums and bass and we could use some more singers so we can switch out when needed." He must've seen my surprised look because he smirks. "Yes, Rin told me all about her plan for us." He rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Of course she did." I smile. "That sounds like Rin."

"Yep. She has as much faith in this as you." He says it in a way that I believe it's supposed to be a compliment.

"Thanks. And it's true; if everyone could put apart their differences, we could be the best band ever." I say with so much confidence he laughs. I laugh too, liking the sound our combined laughs bring, which makes me wonder how we would sound if we were to sing together. I smile at the thought which makes me wonder why.

"Yo, Kagome! What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asks, bringing me back to earth. I blush slightly which makes him smirk.

"Nothing." I say, wishing my blush would disappear. Inuyasha smirks some more, liking my discomfort.

"Your blush tells me it is something. Why won't you tell me?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"You're such a jerk sometimes." I say. He gasps and puts a clawed hand to his heart.

"Kags! I'm wounded…" I laugh and he smiles back. "You have a nice laugh." I blush and roll my eyes, smiling up at him.

"Flatter me all you want Inuyasha, I'm not telling you anything." He groans and I laugh again.

"Come on." He whines.

"No."

"Ughh, Kags."

"Ughh, Inuyasha." I copy and he mock glares and I smile back. That's when I notice 3 other people coming our way, and who already happen to be in front of us. I hear the clearing of a throat and look in front of me to see Koga standing there with Ginta and Hakkaku behind him.

Ginta is wearing a black t-shirt that says, I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN in white with Mythbusters written at the bottom in yellow. His jeans are dark, almost black, with dark gray Nike's poking out at the bottom. His black, gray, and blue plaid book bag is slung on one shoulder.

Hakkaku is wearing a green Power Ranger t-shirt, gray and green sports shorts, and his gray Nike's. His hair is done in its regular Mohawk. His black backpack hangs on one shoulder.

Koga is wearing a red shirt that says Red Hot Chili Peppers on it in white. His dark jeans are like Inuyasha's and his red converses are poking out at the bottom. His brown book bag is in his hand. His hair is in its normal ponytail, his icy blue eyes trained on me and Inuyasha.

That's when I notice how close me and Inuyasha are and the fact that his arm is still practically on my shoulders since it's sprawled out on the back of the bench behind me. I immediately don't like where this could go.

I go to say something to calm Koga down when Inuyasha speaks up first.

"Hey wolf. I was just keeping Kagome company until you showed your slow butt up." Inuyasha stands up and winks at me before walking to Miroku and them. Rin looks from Inuyasha to me and smiles. I smile back, stunned Inuyasha actually backed down.

Little do I know it wasn't a back down, it was just a plan to get closer.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I stand up and wink at Kagome before walking away to Rin and them. I smile to myself, knowing that Koga and everyone else sees it as me backing down. Even Kagome does, but she'll thank me for it later. I think back to what Rin said about this being my chance to win the girl who belongs with me. This time I do smile, knowing that soon, she'll be mine.

_Wait for me, Kagome…_

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

_Oh sweet love, just get them together already._ I look from Inuyasha to Kagome. _I know they have a spark and they both know it too. The only problem is getting them together._ I smile, knowing just the way, thanks to Kagome's own plan for the band. _Oh Universe…let's do this._

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I turn away from Rin and look to Koga, who does not look happy. I smile at him, hoping he'll let it go but knowing he won't since today is the 2nd day in a row. So, I jump straight into what I gotta talk to him about; the band. So, I pick the easy targets; Ginta and Hakkaku who are still standing behind Koga.

I stand up and address them, ignoring Koga completely.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I heard you played in Koga's band. Right?" I ask, and they nod, sending fearful glances to Koga but then look back at me. "Well, I think you guys should join me and the rest of the group as we make a whole new band. Do you agree?" They nod again, going along with it. I smile big. "Great! Thanks you guys!" They nod and walk away, looking at us, as they go to Inuyasha and them.

I turn to Koga and see him looking at me with a surprised and yet mad expression. I turn away and sit down on the bench. He puts his bag down and does the same. We sit in silence for a few seconds then he says something first, much to my dislike.

"Why were you and Inuyasha together?" He asks, his voice soft and gruff, because he's mad but not technically at me. I look at him and sigh.

"Wow… We've already gone over this Koga. Me and Inuyasha are friends, and now band mates. I mean this is the nicest way possible; get over it." I say, trying to be nice yet forceful. He looks at me, even more surprised.

"I still don't like how he was all over you. And why are you in his band anyway?" He asks, although he knows the answer.

"He wasn't all over me. And because he asked and it's not just his, everyone is in it. You can be too. We could use you."

"Yes he was. And I'm in."

"Great!" I say. "And he wasn't." I then think about why he would be in it and then I get it; to keep an eye on me and Inuyasha. I almost smack him but I restrain it and just try to be happy that he'll be in the band at all. I smile at him. "I don't wanna fight Koga but I will if that means I won't be falsely accused of things I didn't do."

"But you're my woman." He says, fierce and confident. I laugh.

"If by your woman you mean you friend." I say. "Because, we aren't like that. Sorry hun." I shrug. "I'm your friend, I'm Inuyasha's friend, and I'm everyone's friend. I ain't anyone's woman yet."

"Okay but I still don't know why you want me to work with that mutt." He says. I smack my hand on the back of his neck, putting a little purification powers in there so it'd really hurt. "OW!" He says, rubbing the spot.

"I want you to work with **Inuyasha** because it'd be good for everyone to just be friends. We all are anyway but you need to let whatever grudge, or whatever it is, go." I stress the word Inuyasha to show my dislike for his 'mutt' word. "Honestly, it isn't that difficult." I cross my arms in front of my chest and wish they could see how stupid they are from my point of view.

"Koga!" I hear someone call. I look over to see Ayame sashaying over in a short denim skirt, high purple pumps, and a purple tight tank top like shirt with sparkles on the front top part. Her hair is curled, framing her face. She stops in front of Koga, smiling brightly, showing her fangs as she puts a manicured clawed hand on her hip.

"Hey Koga." She says, ignoring me, which is fine. "Did you happen to catch when the next meeting was? I wasn't paying attention." I almost laugh out loud at her lame excuse. I look over at Sango and them and catch Inuyasha's eye. He winks and I smile and wink back. He smirks.

"Thursday, unless they change it." Koga says, his tone indifferent. Ayame smiles brilliantly at him. Inuyasha, who must've heard and seen, gives me a look. I put my hand around my neck and stick out my tongue. He chuckles and I smile and put my hand to my mouth so my giggles don't escape.

"Great, thanks Koga."

"You're welcome."

"Um, Koga?" She says. He sighs.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this Friday night?" She asks, smiling brightly. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and I put my finger in my open mouth in a fake gag. He chuckles and a giggle escapes my mouth, which catches Ayame's attention. "Hey, what's so funny?" she sneers at me. I look at her and smile.

"Oh nothing, sorry. I'll just walk over here so you can continue your conversation." I stand up and grab my bag and stand up, ready to walk over to Inuyasha to get away from this. Koga grabs my arm, much to Ayame's dislike. I turn to him. "What?"

"You don't have to go. Me and Ayame are done talking." He says, not even looking at her. She looks stricken.

"Now Koga, Ayame here looks like she really wants to talk to you, let her talk." I smile and pry my arm from his grip before walking to Inuyasha and them, enjoying Ayame's expression of disbelief.

I stand next to Inuyasha and look up at him since he's already looking at me. I smile.

"Couldn't stand another second, could you?" He says. I laugh.

"Honestly, no… She seems like a good person, just with the wrong crowd." I say, surprised by how much I mean what I said. Inuyasha seems surprised too.

"Wow Kags, you are getting soft." He chuckles and I smirk and hit his arm.

"Shut up Inuyasha." I smile and roll my eyes. The wind blows, sending petals and leaves raining down on us. I look at Inuyasha and laugh.

"What?" He says, frowning slightly. I smile.

"Come here." I say, motioning him down and to me. He does as I say and I pull a petal from his hair.

My fingers run through his silky hair and I gasp, remembering my dream as it comes flooding back, everything. I look at him and notice we're face to face, just like in the dream. Except this time, I feel like I wanna kiss him, not the other way around.

What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? Is this a sign? I wonder, as many other thoughts come crashing into my head.

Inuyasha's eyes stare into my own and I stare back, unsure what to do but extremely happy I'm not blushing like normal. Then a thought comes to mind; is he remembering the dream too?

Then I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see Koga staring at me and Inuyasha. I take a step back from Inuyasha and hold the petal to him and smile.

"Got it." I say. Inuyasha smiles.

"I bet you did…" He winks and I know, he remembered. Somehow, someway, he did. I smile and wink, letting him know I did too. His eyes widen but he doesn't let anything else show. I turn around and walk back to Koga.

"So, are you going with Ayame?" I ask, standing in front of him, not bothering to sit when I know we'll leave soon. He gives me a weird look.

"No, of course not. Why?" He says. I frown.

"Why not?" I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He looks like he's at a loss of words.

"What? I thought you didn't like her?"

"No. She doesn't like me. I think she's a good person, just on the wrong side." I look to see her sitting with Kikyo and them but something about her, just seems off. I never noticed it before, but it's like she doesn't wanna be there. I think of a solution and know it's gonna take hard work, determination, and a lot of kindness. I better ask Rin to help. I turn back to Koga. "But don't worry; I'll convert her to our side, her true side. I can tell." I say, just as the bell rings.

Koga sits, mostly in stunned silence. So I walk ahead to catch up with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I feel kinda guilty for leaving him but decide it's better not to lead him on anymore, just in case I really am supposed to be with Inuyasha to save me, him, and the world. I sigh. Jeez, since when did being a teenage at a new school get this complicated?

I walk behind Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha slows down to walk beside me.

"Hey wench, where's your boyfriend?" He says.

"I don't know, can't you sniff him out for me." I say, smiling. He smirks.

"I thought you kept your mangy wolf on a short enough leash where I didn't have too."

"Ha! Like I want him on a leash following me around." He laughs at my comment.

"You didn't have a problem with it before." He says. We walk into the classroom and sit down. I get out my stuff and situate it on my desk. I turn to Inuyasha and smile.

"Yeah well, he was my best guy friend. But I have a feeling I'm gonna have another one soon enough." I say, winking at Inuyasha and looking to the front as the bell rings.

I ignore Inuyasha's gaze at me, more than once, and wonder what I'm getting myself into now. I smile to myself. Let the games…begin.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. I stand up and put my bag over my shoulder, straightening out my skirt. Sango comes beside me.

"Kagome, I forgot to tell you this morning but you look very pretty." She says with a smile. I smile back.

"Thank you, Sango. You do too."

"Yes, ladies, you are both lovely flowers blooming in spring." Miroku says, which makes Sango blush and me laugh. I turn to walk and almost run into Inuyasha. I smack his arm.

"Jeez Inuyasha! Why sneak up on me?" I say, still trying to get over the initial shock and scare he gave me. He chuckles.

"I didn't. I was standing here the whole time." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Then make a sound or something. I swear you could be the ultimate FBI agent or something." He laughs again as we walk out the classroom. I see Koga, standing where he always does. I smile.

"Hey Koga!" I say, waiting for him to come join me, even though I'm walking beside Inuyasha. When it's obvious I'm not moving, and neither is Inuyasha, Koga reluctantly comes over to my other side and we start walking again.

"So, I think Rin and I are gonna do another Band Meeting at lunch so we can agree on who's in and who's out and who's playing what. Then we'll decide when to have an actual meeting." I say, filling them in although I don't think either of them cares or is even listening to me. But I just keep talking anyway, anything to fill in this gap of silence that's awkward and shows the tension between them.

So I talk, about anything, everything, until we finally get to the 2nd period door. I race into the classroom and sit in the desk, wishing for the bell to ring. Sango and Miroku are already seated and look to be in the middle of a telling of a story. I smile. They are so cute together, even though neither will admit it to the other.

I situate my stuff, and look up, surprised to see Koga standing there.

"Hey." He says, smiling.

"Hey." I say, smiling even though I'm wondering what the heck is going on actually.

"What's up with you today?" He asks, meaning it in the nicest way possible but I still feel bad and insulted in some way.

"I've just…realized some things, that's all." I smile and turn away to look outside. I look back at him and grab his hand in my own. "I'm sorry about everything. You're still one of my bestest friends, and this band idea is gonna be great, trust me." He looks at me for minute then smiles.

"Yeah, it will." He says, agreeing with me. I smile big.

"Yep! That's because it was my idea." I say, making him laugh.

"Of course." I laugh with him and notice our intertwined hands. I take mine out of his and use it to fix my hair and make sure it's under control. I try to discretely ignore Koga's sad-ish expression. That's when I notice how different I am today, compared to yesterday. Hmm…guess those 'future' dreams are having some effect on me. I sigh and fix my bangs, wishing life were simpler than how it is.

The bell rings and everyone scurries to their seat as the teacher comes in and starts the class. I put my hands in my vest pockets and look out the window, not even trying to pretend to listen.

I think today isn't good so far; I haven't even got to lunch or gym or after school. I sigh again but smile, knowing I won't be defeated so easily by the universe. Bring it…

* * *

The bell rings and I hop up, slinging my book bag on my shoulder, ready to get to chorus, hopefully without any love triangles or anything. Also ready to put my plan into action, or at least start it. I smile, hoping my plan will succeed and not get me killed.

I turn to Sango and see that she's ready to go. We walk out the classroom door and I turn to the guys, who are going a different way. I smile and wave.

"Bye Koga, Miroku!" I call. I make eye contact with Inuyasha. "Bye Inuyasha!" I give him a secret wink and rush to the stairs with Sango, leaving him wondering the same thing I am.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

Did she just do what I think she just did? I wonder, along with other things, as I walk with Miroku to class. Could she be falling for me? Could it have something to do with the dreams?

I smile, thinking of the dreams that somehow seem like they're reflecting the future.

Kags, are you going to choose me sooner than I think?

***Koga P.O.V.***

I walk to class, confused and annoyed. I was so sure I had her. But now it seems the connection between her and Inuyasha is getting stronger. And why was she so persistent about me being with Ayame?

I shake my head, already trying to figure out a plan to get Kagome back with me.

***Kagome P.O.V.***

Sango is quiet the whole way to the chorus room, so I know she's just waiting to ask me everything that's on her mind when we get in the classroom and where Rin can be there to be a witness. I sigh and look at Sango before walking in the chorus room with her.

I sit down and so does she. I barely get enough time to put my bag down when she starts her 'interrogation', or so I call it.

"I knew it!" She says, smiling smugly. I give her a confused look.

"What?" I say, not even faking the confusion in my voice or expression.

"I knew you and Inuyasha would get together." She says, the smug smile still on her face. I laugh, it sounding almost nervous.

"Sango, you're so far off. Me and Inuyasha are just friends." I smile, hoping she doesn't see through the lie. Her look shows me she does. Luckily, Rin chooses that moment to sprint into the room and slam into her chair. Sango and I look at her as she catches her breathe, her eyes wide and on me.

"You…and….Inuyasha…together…" She says, breathless from running here apparently.

"What?!" I say, confused and not comprehending what she's saying. She takes a huge breath and lets it out and smiles at me.

"You and Inuyasha; I heard ya'll are an official item now." She says. Sango laughs.

"I knew it!" She says, more like yells, getting the attention of most of the class. I look over and see Kikyo glaring at me and know that she's heard the rumors too. I sigh and look on one side of her to see Ayame, who actually looks happy. I smile, knowing why.

I turn back to Sango and Rin, who are talking about me and Inuyasha's future, as if there was one. Hmm…is there?... I push the thought away as the bell rings and our teacher appears. I let music take me away, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

As the bell rings, everyone rushes out of the room and on to lunch. Kikyo and her posse glare at me as they saunter out of the room. Sango rolls her eyes and we stand up, grab our bags, and make our way out of the door.

Sango and Rin go ahead while I stay behind with Koga, like every other day, except it's not. Those fuzzy feelings I had for Koga, are now in doubt, although he doesn't know that and I'm gonna keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Hey Koga! How was class?" I ask, smiling up at him as we walk. He smiles back.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Great! I love chorus, obviously." He laughs and I mock roll my eyes. "Ready for the band meeting?"

"Nope." He says, making me give him a look. "Just kidding." He smiles and I smack his arm.

"You're so irritating sometimes…" I say, smiling back. He slings his arm around my shoulders.

"That's why we're best friends and why you love me." He says, making me laugh.

"Whatever Koga." I say, still laughing as I push him away. He smiles and moves away from my push, easily.

By then, we are entering the cafeteria, getting into the lunch line. I grab a piece of pepperoni pizza, French fries, and a piece of chocolate cake. I pay and walk to our lunch table with Koga, Sango, and Rin. They sit down, same order as always, and I get up and make my way to the drink machine, waving to them as I do.

I get to the drink machine and get a Dr. Pepper. I turn to go when I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I say, immediately. When I look up I see golden orbs staring into my own, a cocky smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and smile. "Oh, it's only you Inuyasha." Inuyasha laughs.

"I was worried for a little while because you haven't run into me or said anything mean. Good to have ya back, wench." He says. I take a step back and frown slightly at him.

"Whateves Inuyasha. You just want me to touch you." I say, winking and laughing. He chuckles and his smirk widens.

"Keh." Is all he says, giving me a smile as he passes me to the drink machines. I smile and go around, back to the table.

I sit down and notice Ginta and Hakkaku are also at the table, along with the rest of our group minus Inuyasha. I put my drink on my tray and eat a French fry, trying to catch up on the conversations going around the table.

A minute later, Inuyasha comes back to the table. When he sits down, Rin smacks her hand on the table, silencing everyone at the table. We all look at her and she smiles.

"Alright! The first band meeting part two has come to order!" She says, smacking the table 2 more times before stopping for good. "Now, first order of business; everyone is on board with the band idea, right?" She asks, looking at everyone who nods. "Great! Next, who plays or does what?"

"I sing, play piano and guitar." I say, volunteering first.

"I sing and dance." Sango says, following my lead. Others follow after her.

"I sing and play guitar." Inuyasha says.

"I do backstage work and play piano." Miroku says.

"I play drums and guitar." Koga says.

"Bass and guitar." Ginta says.

"Dance, backstage, and play guitar." Hakkaku says.

"I sing, dance, and play guitar along with managerial work." Rin says, smiling at each of us.

"Now, as you probably notice, we have doubles, which is great! We can switch out or move you over. We'll figure out when to have out first meeting because I'll need to record this information about what you guys play and such." Then she smacks her hand to the table, smiling big. "Meeting adjourned!" Then she starts eating like nothing happened.

I share a look with Sango and we laugh before going back to our own food. The rest of the table goes back to their conversations. I look around the table and smile as I take a bite of cake.

We talk and laugh, and before I know it, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. We all stand up and throw our trash away, stacking our trays on top of the trashcans like always. I wave bye to the others as Koga, Inuyasha, and I walk to the stairs to go to science.

"What're we doing in science today?" I ask, trying to remember if there's anything important, like a test or quiz.

"Don't know, don't care." Inuyasha says. I give him a look and smack his arm and he just smirks at me.

"You're no help Inuyasha." I say, smiling slightly before turning to Koga as we walk up the last few steps. "What about you, Koga? Do you know?"

"Nah, but I guess we'll be doing an experiment for what we learned yesterday." He says, looking only at me or in front of us, as if he hopes that Inuyasha will just vanish from existence. I roll my eyes, thinking how stupid they are, both of them.

"Oh yeah." I say, remembering the stuff we learned yesterday. I groan as we walk in through the door, not wanting to do anything. I stop, making Inuyasha and Koga run into me, when I see Kikyo sitting at a different table across the room, already sending a dagger like glare at me. I smile and walk to the table with Inuyasha and Koga at my heels. I sit down, each sitting on my sides, and instantly wonder how this could go.

I get out my binder and stuff, paying close attention to my bag and trying to ignore the slight tension at the table and the death glares being sent by way from Kikyo.

I look up and sigh in relief when the bell rings, for once happy that class is starting.

* * *

I jump slightly when the bell rings, ignoring the smiles from Koga and Inuyasha. I sling my book bag on my shoulder and look up at both of them.

"Shut it." I say, to both of them. Inuyasha smirks while Koga smiles. I look from one to the other, wondering once again about how I got myself into this kinda situation. I sigh and start walking to the door.

As I get in the hallway, Inuyasha gets on one side and Koga gets on the other, neither talking and both trying to pretend the other isn't there. I sigh again and look ahead, hoping to get to gym in one piece.

It was silent in our little bubble, the tension filling around us between Inuyasha and Koga. I sigh and think about gym. Gym?! I groan, making the guys look at me. I look from one to the other as we walk down the stairs.

"What?" I ask, wondering why they were giving me weird looks.

"You just groaned." Koga says, stating the obvious.

"Oh, that was out loud?" I say. Koga smiles at me while Inuyasha smirks. I roll my eyes at both of them but smile as we start walking towards the gym hallway.

"Uh, yeah Kags, it was." Inuyasha says. I smack his arm and roll my eyes again.

"Shut up Inuyasha." I say, smiling slightly. He feigns hurt in his expression making me laugh.

"You hurt me Kags… I don't know how I'll keep going." He says.

"I think you'll find a way, Inuyasha…" I smile again and notice we're in the gym hallway, finally. I turn to them. "Bye you guys! See ya in a bit!" I call and wave to them before walking into the girl's locker room.

I get to my locker and see Rin and Sango sitting there on the bench in front of our lockers, waiting for me it seems like. They are already changed in their tennis like outfits. They watch me as I open my locker and take out my outfit and shoes. I go to change so they look away and start talking to themselves. That's when I know something is going to happen.

I stick my regular clothes in my locker as I put up my hair into a ponytail and make sure my outfit is straight and make sure my Nike's are tight and laced. I turn around and gasp when I see Sango and Rin standing right in front of me. They are both smiling and I instantly don't like where this could go.

"Yes?" I ask, slightly scared and very confused.

"We know you like Inuyasha." Sango says.

"Well, at least more than Koga." Rin says and Sango nods her head in agreement. I look from Sango to Rin and then back again.

"What?..." I ask, unsure where this is going and what I should say to the half-truth of what they said. Or maybe the whole truth...

"And we also know that Inuyasha likes you back." Rin says, smiling big. Sango grins back, hers looking more evil.

"All we gotta do is get rid of the competition." She says, as if it were as easy as brushing your hair or writing your name.

"Okay, I have a few things to say to that. One: What the heck do you mean about me liking Inuyasha and him liking me back? Two: What the heck do you mean about getting rid of the competition? Three: Why do you guys have these ideas and notions inside your head?" I ask, smiling slightly at the end as I walk around then and out the locker room door with a few other girls from the class. I just get out the door as Rin and Sango get on either side of me.

"Please Kags! The chemistry between you and Inuyasha is so electrifying that anyone can see it." Rin says, rolling her eyes at my 'stupidity' of how I don't know my own chemistry with a guy. When in reality, I know it more than anyone else…

"And most of everyone does." Sango says, making Rin nod in agreement. I roll my eyes at them.

"You guys are nuts. Me and Inuyasha are just friends. Just like how me and Koga are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I say, giving each of them a look. They just smile back at me then to themselves.

"For now…" They say in unison, making me feel a little freaked out. I just face the front as we enter the inside gym and start walking up the bleachers to our section, except I sit beside Rin, who sits beside Sango and Miroku. Below us are Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku in a line, talking about something. I turn away from Rin and see Inuyasha sitting beside me.

"Inuyasha, if you're stalking someone, shouldn't you be sitting behind them?" I ask, smiling slightly as I look up at him. He smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Keh, you wish I was stalking you."

"No, you wish I would let you stalk me."

"Oh, so now I have to have your permission?"

"Oh, so you've done it without my permission before?" I smirk, knowing I've won yet again. He just smirks back and I notice how close we are and I turn away, hoping to stop the thoughts and feelings that come along with me and him being close, which seems to happen more often than ever before.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I hide my disappointment as Kagome turns away and keep the smirk on my face. Kags, why do you run? Why do I chase you? I look behind Kagome's shoulder and see Rin watching the whole thing and immediately remember why; and her name starts with Rin.

***Rin P.O.V.***

I see how Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and realize this may be harder than I think. Of course, if a certain someone hadn't already gotten so close… But then again, it can't be that hard to separate that weak link, can it?

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I turn to Koga and am relieved when he isn't looking up at me and Inuyasha. I freeze, wondering why I should feel relieved. I shake my head and look at the gym doors just as the Coach comes in, wearing a dark red and white track suit, blowing her whistle to get everyone to be quiet. I sigh and get ready for gym, the worst period ever invented by anyone.

* * *

I walk into the locker room with all the other girls, trying to cool off. Coach had us girls play soccer today and the guys played football, with a promise that we would start our real training sometime this week when we got our new outfits or uniforms in.

I go to my locker and change into my regular clothes, taking down my hair and spraying perfume on myself before slinging my book bag on my shoulder. I walk out with Sango and Rin, who seem to be plotting something, which is never a good idea.

We walk up the bleachers and sit where we sat before, except this time Koga starts talking to me as soon as I sit down. I talk to him, smiling at Inuyasha when he sits down on my other side. That's how it is until the bell rings, signaling the end of the extremely long school day.

I stand up, backpack on my shoulder, and walk down the bleachers with everyone, talking and laughing. Before I know it, we're at the parking lot and are saying goodbyes.

"Bye Sango, Rin, Miroku!" I call, waving to them as Miroku gets in his car and Sango and Rin get in Sango's car. I turn around to see Koga and Inuyasha. I smile to them. "Bye you guys! See ya tomorrow!" I say, waving as they smile back. I turn around and walk to my car.

I hop in and look to see Koga and Inuyasha talking, smiling at each other. I smile. Looks like they're getting over their differences already. Maybe this band idea will work out after all. I start my car and back out of the parking spot, unaware of what's really going on between Koga and Inuyasha.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I watch Kagome walk to her car and as soon as she's out of hearing range, Koga says something.

"I'm not giving up on her." He says, his voice low even though there's no way Kagome will overhear. I turn towards him and smile slightly. He's already smiling since he knows that she'll turn around to look at us when she gets in the car.

"Well I'm not backing down." I say, my voice low while my face is smiling.

"She's going to pick me, mutt." His voice is menacing but it doesn't scare me like it does to the other guys. My smile widens.

"Then why are you so worried I'll get her, wolf?"

"I'm not."

"That's not how it looks to me."

"You're just mad that I got to her first."

"Yeah, but can you keep her?" I smirk and his fake smile fades as Kagome drives away. We stand facing each other even after her engine fades in the distance.

"Don't test me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I say with a roll of my eyes. He glares slightly then smiles, it more like a smirk.

"We'll see who Kagome picks over time. But it will be me."

"Only if I drop dead first." I say, smirking wide. Koga smiles wide in return.

"That can be arranged."

"Pick a time and place."

"Not until I win Kagome, my woman."

"As she said today wolf-breathe, she ain't your woman."

"Not yet anyway." Koga says before walking away to his car. I turn around and walk to mine, already devising a plan that Rin probably already has devised. I smile and get in my car, ready to win the game, so to speak…

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I walk in through the front door, not even really surprised to see Midoriko sitting on the couch with my mom. What was kinda surprising was the older woman on Midoriko's other side.

The woman has long gray brown hair that's tied into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. Her short, stout figure is in an orange, yellow shirt over light cotton Capri like pants and white Ked. Her right eye was covered with a black eye patch. The rest of her face was covered in slight wrinkles, but overall her face was kind, her good eye filled with wisdom from her years on Earth.

"Kaede!" I say, throwing my bag on the ground as I rush to the older woman who smiles as I hug her. She puts her arms around me and I sit down on the couch beside her.

"Kagome, still the same I see." She says, her voice gravely. I smile, missing her, my mom's oldest friend from our old town.

My mom, who's wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, smiles at me and Kaede, the one who helped me get through my basic priestess training so I could get into the great school I'm in now, sorta. Midoriko, who's wearing a white shirt and knee length shorts, watches me and Kaede before speaking.

"I figured Kaede could also help you, since she has more experience as a priestess than I do." Midoriko says, making Kaede laugh slightly.

"I may have the experience, but you and Kagome have the power… This means that control is everything." She says, speaking to me and Midoriko. My mom stands up.

"I'll fix some drinks and snacks." She says before exiting out and going to the kitchen. I look back at Midoriko and Kaede.

"Kagome, did you look over that book like I asked?" Midoriko asks. I suddenly remember the book I look over and how her name was in it.

"Yes and your name was in it. Why?" I ask, curious. She smiles slightly.

"The jewel has been passed down from generation to generation and I was named after my ancestor Midoriko, ensuring I would be the next heir to the Shikon no Tama Jewel, to be its newest protector."

"So, are you?"

"Well, Midoriko was cremated with the Jewel in her hands and the story is that the Jewel is supposed to be reincarnated in the newest protector." She looks at me, as does Kaede. "The story also goes that Midoriko's soul would pick the best priestess, with the kind heart, courageousness, power, and one that would end up saving the world from the darkest force imaginable."

I freeze, understanding what she's going to say next, but not liking it at all.

"Kagome, you're the protector of the Shikon no Tama Jewel."


	11. Chapter 11

Heya! Thanks for all the nice reviews and such. You guys make writing this story totally worth it. :) I hope you guys like where it's going, I've added some more suspense and more Inuyasha and Kagome like you asked. Although, don't think they'll fall for each other so quickly; that wouldn't be as fun to write. Lolz! Well, hope you stay tuned to find out the rest of the story. Ideas, requests, and suggestions are definitely wanted so please, send them on to me. R&R if you can please and thank you! I really wanna know if you guys love it or hate it! Also, thinking of having a competition. If you think it's a good idea, let me know!

~Love at Shikon High~

~I'm what and with who?!

"The jewel has been passed down from generation to generation and I was named after my ancestor Midoriko, ensuring I would be the next heir to the Shikon no Tama Jewel, to be its newest protector."

"So, are you?"

"Well, Midoriko was cremated with the Jewel in her hands and the story is that the Jewel is supposed to be reincarnated in the newest protector." She looks at me, as does Kaede. "The story also goes that Midoriko's soul would pick the best priestess, with the kind heart, courageousness, power, and one that would end up saving the world from the darkest force imaginable."

I freeze, understanding what she's going to say next, but not liking it at all.

"Kagome, you're the protector of the Shikon no Tama Jewel."

I look from Midoriko to Kaede, wondering if one of them will say 'Gotcha!' like this has all been some kinda joke.

"You're kidding, right?" I finally ask, my voice quiet but filled with disbelief.

"Sadly, no… I'm not. I wish I were." Midoriko says, a sad expression coming across her face. I stand up and start pacing the area in front of the coffee table in front of us, finally freaking out.

"But that's impossible! I don't have any great power, I can't save the world, I can't be the Shikon no Tama Priestess! It's not possible! I'm just an ordinary girl who happens to have some regular priestess ability!" I say, all in a rush. Kaede laughs and I look at her, eyes wide, wondering what on earth could be so funny.

"Kagome, you ain't no ordinary child. You are a priestess with power. Get used to it." Kaede says, smiling in a way that a grandma would smile at a young grandchild who said something silly.

"She's right Kagome." Midoriko says making me look at her. "Kaede and I believe you hold the Shikon Jewel because you have more power than a priestess your age should and it would make sense."

"How in the hell would that make sense?!" I practically scream, totally exasperated, finally reaching my point where I feel as if I can't take anymore. My mom comes in there with a tray that has a plate of chocolate chip cookies and 3 glasses of pink lemonade, as if that'll help anything.

"Now, now Kagome. Listen to what they have to say." My mother says, giving me a look as she puts the tray on the coffee table. She smiles to them. "I'll leave ya'll to that. I have to go get Sota from school and do some errands." She says, grabbing her bag from the couch and leaving out the front door. I turn back to them, waiting for them to answer my question, even though I don't know if I'll like the answer.

"Kagome, go upstairs and get your books. It'll be easier to explain it all with the books." Midoriko says. I grab my book bag from the couch and head up the stairs, my head still spinning. I put my book bag on my bed and take off my wedges and change into my shorts and keep my blue shirt on but take of the vest and jewelry quickly. I grab the books from the bean bag chair and hurry down the stairs, sticking my phone in my pocket. I get to the bottom and walk into the living room and sit on Midoriko's other side, but the books in between us.

"Did you look through the one like I asked?" Midoriko asks, picking up the Jewel book. I nod my head. "Good, then you know some basics, right?" I nod my head again. "Any big questions you have?" I don't even know where to start.

"Midoriko, a course the girls got questions." Kaede says. "Whatcha wanna know?"

"Why me? How do you know? Who else knows? Am I going to have to save the world? When? Are you sure it's me? Do I have to do it alone?" I ask, the questions tumbling out of the mouth. I look from Kaede to Midoriko. "I wanna know everything possible…please…"

"To start off, we don't exactly know why you were chosen." Midoriko says, flipping through the book. "I thought I was the one who was going to be the Shikon no Tama Priestess so I was just as surprised as you were when Kaede told me you were training with her and she felt an enormous amount of energy coming from you when you unleashed even a little bit of your power." She looks up from the book and her eyes meet mine. "Whether you like it or not, that's how it is."

"Child, you got alota power runnin' through you thanks to that Jewel. You lucky no one else's noticed it." Kaede says, as if it were all my fault.

"Well, it's not like I asked to be the Shikon no whatever priestess lady." I say which makes her give me a look.

"Well, duh." Kaede says. She rolls her good eye and I resist the urge to roll mine back at her.

"What Kaede is trying to say is that we know you didn't ask for it, but it's what happened." Midoriko says, still flipping through pages. "You know what; I think it might be easier to say it then let you read it on your own." She closes the book and puts it back in the stack with the other ones in between us. She looks me in the eyes and sighs. "I know what must be going through your head right now."

"Uh, no, I don't think you do." I say, sighing at the end. She smiles but it's a sad smile.

"I know. If I could take the burden away from you and take it on myself I would do it in a heartbeat, believe me." Midoriko says, her voice filled with a sadness and sincerity. "But I can't. You were chosen so Midoriko must think that you're the one who will save the world. No, you won't do it alone, the book says so and I say so."

"Wait, the book says so?" I say, wondering what that could mean.

"Well, not exactly but it does say somewhere that the one who saves the world will have people to help them. So, you'll have help." She then gives me a certain look. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?" I freeze, thinking to the weird dreams of Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feigning confusion.

"You know what she means, child." Kaede says, giving me a look with her eye, a look that's full of wisdom and I know that she saw through my façade. I sigh and figure I might as well be honest. For all I know, they could have the answer for why I've been having dreams like that in the first place.

"Well, I've had this one dream occur multiple times." I say, twiddling my fingers in my lap.

"What happens exactly in the dreams?" Midoriko asks. I look up at her.

"What's supposed to happen?" She looks taken back by my question.

"Well, I don't know… Why don't you tell me about them anyway?" She says. I look back at my fingers.

"In one, I had to choose between Koga and Inuyasha and then a dark figure come out and said something about me dying. Then another one was between me and Inuyasha and he said it was me and him together to save the world and ourselves." I stop for a second and then look up. "What do they mean?..."

"Well, child, which means Midoriko is letting you see some of the future in your dreams." Kaede says, sounding wise.

"Well, she's messin' me up. I thought I had feelings for Koga but now I'm not sure because it seems like I should be with Inuyasha and Inuyasha remembers the dreams as if he was there in the last one. And what could the last one mean? Am I supposed to be with Inuyasha so he can help me save the world or am I just supposed to be with him because we are like soul mates or something? I'm so confused and frustrated and I just want to live a regular teenage life!" I say, in a rush, putting all my confused and frustrated feelings in it all. I take a deep breath and calm myself before looking into Midoriko's eyes. "I can't do this Aunt Midoriko…I just can't…"

Midoriko smiles a sad, knowing smile as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yes you can. You can and you will, all in good time. Until then, you shall read these books and we will help you along the way…"

"Do not be afraid, young child. For you are never alone even when you are lonely." Kaede says. I give her a look.

"That makes no sense but I'm taking' your word for it Kaede." I smile slightly and the old woman smiles back.

"Aye, I know you are."

"Now, you shall read these books and we shall start some training later this week. Alright? If you have any questions, call me." Midoriko says, standing up with Kaede. Midoriko hugs me before walking to the door. She stops before opening it and looks at me. "And Kagome; I don't exactly know what the dreams mean but they seem to be important so pay attention…" And with that, they walk out the door, leaving me slightly comforted even if my head is spinning so much I feel like it would spin off my neck.

I sigh and grab the books before walking upstairs, hoping to enjoy some time where I'm not getting some life altering information. When I get to my room, I put the books on the bean bag chair and lay down, feeling slightly defeated as if by the world…

"Bring, Bring, Bri-!" I slam my hand on my alarm clock, like every other day. I sit up and stretch, trying to remember my dream, which is the same every other night, just some slight details changing.

Today is Friday, September 6th, 2012. Hard to believe it was only the Friday of my 2nd week at school. Wednesday and Thursday had gone by with no big complications and nothing from Midoriko or Kaede. I've actually tried to keep those kinda thoughts out of my mind and try to live the life of a normal teenager. Or as normal as a teenage priestess life can get.

I get up and lazily walk to my walk-in closet, already hoping and praying I can get through the day in once peace, hoping to finish the rest of the week with no other complications. I laugh to myself. Yeah, good luck with that.

I grab my black cami with pink rose flowers on them and my pink scoop neck cardigan with black polka-dots on it. I grab my light wash jeggings and my faux light suede studded moto boots. I put them on, minus the cardigan, and go to the vanity to straighten my hair.

When I'm done I grab my phone from the nightstand and walk downstairs. As I enter the kitchen, I am surprised when I smell my favorite smell ever in the whole world: chocolate chip pancakes. I'm even surprised to see the person cooking them: my mom. Her brown hair is in a messy bun. Her short sleeved blue night shirt goes to above her knees, over lapping with her rainbow colored pajama pants. On her feet are blue fuzzy slippers. I fought the urge to laugh. I look at the island and see Sota is already there.

"Mom?" I ask, walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Mom turns to look at me, smiling at me. I smile back. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I'm cooking pancakes." She says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and as if she'd been doing it this whole week. I sit down at the island beside Sota, who was stuffing his face with the regular pancakes because he's weird and doesn't like the chocolate chip pancakes.

"I can see that." I say. Mom walks to the island and sets a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes then comes back with a glass full of chocolate milk. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, technically, but I told them I might be in late." She says, coming back to the island with her own plate and glass of orange juice. She smiles at me and Sota, who's stuffing his face. "I just wanted to see my kids again."

"Well, if you're gonna make pancakes; you gotta stay in the mornings more often." Sota says before stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. Mom and I laugh. I start to eat mine, catching mom looking at me every now and then. Why; as if I know. But I do know I'm going to find out.

Sota abruptly stood up and put his empty plate, fork, and glass into the sink before dashing up the stairs to get ready for school. I ate another fork full of chocolate chip pancakes and look up to see my mom looking at me. I swallow and put my fork down.

"What's up?" I ask, slightly nervous, thinking about all the news I've gotten in the past few days. She smiles at me slightly, it looking kinda sad.

"I'm sorry…" She says, almost whispering it to me. I feel my eyebrows furrow together as I feel confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just…sorry. Sorry about moving. Sorry about the priestess thing. Sorry you have this big news about saving the world. I'm just…so so sorry…" She says, her eyes watering throughout the apologies. By the end, there are tears streaming down her face.

I stand up and walk to her seat, taking her in my arms. She puts her head on my shoulder and hugs me too her, like I'm going to float away at any second now. I start rubbing her back.

"Shhh… Shhh, mom. It's okay. It's not your fault…" I say, whispering the words, hoping to soothe her. "Shh… Mom, don't cry… It's okay…" I feel my eyes tear up as I feel tears on my bare shoulder since I hadn't put on the cardigan yet.

"No, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to go through all this. You should have the life of a regular teenage girl. And I'm never here and I just feel awful."

"No mom. You're here. I know you get busy. But that's not your fault. And I'm not alone…" I say. I laugh a little before I say the next part. "And mom, I never could have been just a regular teenage girl." She laughs a little too and sits up to look me in the eyes. Hers are red and there are streaks from her tears. She wipes her cheeks and smiles at me.

"My, have you grown… Since when did you become the mature one?" She says, smiling big. I smile back.

"Only when I need to be…" I say. Mom sighs and kisses my forehead. "Hey, mom, why don't we hang out soon? Just me and you." Mom smiles big, as if the tears hadn't just been there.

"I'd really like that…" I smile back to her.

"I would too mom… I would too." I say, hugging her once more before going back to my seat to eat my pancakes with my favorite person ever; my mom…

* * *

I park my car in the school parking lot and sigh, not ready to get out of the car and face the day. At least it's Friday…one more day… You can do this Kagome… I grab my book bag and get out of the car, walking towards my friends as they sit on the benches like every other school morning. Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are already there, like almost always.

Rin is wearing a green sleeveless lace blouse like shirt, dark jeans with tiny holes on the front in random places, and white flats. Her hair was crimped, looking slightly curled. She's wearing a white pendant charm necklace, a heart charm bracelet with a white ribbon, and a gold ring on her right ring finger that has the word love inscribed in it over and over.

Sango is wearing a white t-shirt with Marilyn Monroe on it with the words BEAUTIFUL on it at the bottom in gold glitter letters under a rhinestone studded cropped jean jacket, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots with heels. With it, she added a black choker, black dangling earrings, and random bracelets.

Miroku's wearing a black shirt with yellow Green Day on it with one yellow arrow pointing up and another pointing down. His hair was in a ponytail as always. His jeans, light with a destroyed look to them, and black vans.

Inuyasha's wearing a red shirt that says 'IN MY DEFENSE, I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF IT' in black with a picture of 2 people talking with the 2nd person saying, 'RIGHT ON'. His dark skinny-ish jeans and black converses reminded me how regular this felt.

As I approached my bench, the 2nd one, they all turned to me and smiled. I sit down on my bench, closest to them, and put my bag on the ground beside me. Inuyasha walks over and sits beside me, something he'd been doing all week, it all ending the same as it had on Tuesday. Rin is sitting closest to me, Sango beside her, with Miroku at the end. They go back to their conversation and I turn to Inuyasha, used to seeing him there in the mornings.

"Good morning Inuyasha." I say, my voice sounding tired. Inuyasha looks at me, concern flashing across his features.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing…everything…" He smiles a little at my answer.

"Great answer." He says.

"I know right. I always have a great answer."

"What happened to your optimistic morning attitude I never really liked?" He says, smirking slightly.

"And what happened to the Inuyasha who would never talk to me? Because I really liked him." I say, smirking right back, teasing him like always.

"Aw, Kags. We both know you can't hide your feelings. I know you dig me." He says, making me laugh.

"Please Inuyasha! The only thing I wanna dig about you is to dig a hole and put you in it."

"Ouch! Two hurts in less than 5 minutes. Maybe you are getting tough."

"Wanna go for a third?"

"Anytime, anyplace."

"You just wanna hear me talk with my melodious voice."

"I would say somethin' if I knew what that meant." He says, making me laugh again. He smiles back. "There's the real laugh I like to hear." I lightly smack his side, which is close to my own.

"Whatever Inuyasha." I say, leaning my head back on his arm, which is almost always on the back of the bench. That's when my dream hits me.

***Kagome's dream!***

I'm sitting at the base of the tree, the one with the indent. A breeze blows through and I look up and smile as Inuyasha walks through the forest, to me. He smiles back, his famous crocked half smile I love so much. My heart flutters in my chest as I stand up to meet him.

"Hey…" I say, slightly breathless.

"Why are you making me wait?" He asks, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slip mine around his neck. "You know we are meant to be, you know we need to be together. So why make me wait? I'm better than him…" I'm thinking he's talking about Koga.

"I don't know… It's just…complicated." I say. He leans close to me, our breaths mingling as our faces are barely inches apart.

"Well, let me help you uncomplicated it…" Then he kisses me, soft as first. Then my hands tangle in his hair and he pulls me closer, our bodies pushed together, 2 perfect halves to make a whole. Our kiss makes me feel fire all over my body, anywhere he touches me, a fire trail sending passion shooting through me as I try and pull us closer, as if that were even physically possible. Inuyasha stops and puts his mouth to my ear as I try to catch my breath.

"We are meant to be… Soul mates… You'll realize it soon…" He says, sounding almost like the voice I hear occasionally in my head; Midoriko.

He backs away so I can look into his golden eyes and I know, somewhere in my heart and soul, that he's telling the truth; we are soul mates, forever bound together…

***End of Kagome's dream!***

I gasp, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. I can tell from his expression he remembers too. We stay looking at each other for a few more seconds, neither of us saying a thing about what we both remember.

Then we are interrupted by someone who just loves to do that; Kikyo.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I look away from Kagome's eyes and see Kikyo, who's laughing loud as she's flocked by about 10 guys, but her eyes are on me. I roll my eyes at her bad attempt to make me jealous, which I am not and would never be.

"I'm sorry…"

I turn to Kagome, who had spoken the words, and notice her looking at her hands.

"Why?" I ask, wondering how she's saying sorry.

"You deserved better than that, instead of getting hurt. And it's my fault… You could have fixed it and had a good relationship and-." I burst out laughing, making her stop and look up at me in disbelief. I finally stop laughing after a few minutes and look at her.

"Why the hell are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." I say, making her look back at her hands.

"If I hadn't started anything at the party…"

"It would a happened anyway. There wasn't no fixin' what happened." I say, stating the facts, no sorrow in my voice. Kagome looks up at me.

"But you didn't deserve what she did to you…" She says, sounding sad. I shrug.

"It happens."

"Well it shouldn't to you. What did you see in her anyway?" Kagome says, looking at Kikyo, who was still being flocked by guys. I try to shake of the feeling Kagome's first comment gave me. I think about her question, noticing how I didn't even know the answer to it.

"I have no idea…" I say. Kagome snorts and laughs while looking up at me.

"Inuyasha…" She goes to go on but just laughs again. I go to say something but stop, enjoying the sound of her laugh; like the tinkling of bells.

***Rin P.O.V.***

I look over at Inuyasha and Kagome, knowing it's only a matter of time before they get together for good. And then all will be well in the universe; well, the universe that deals with love anyway.

I turn to Sango and Miroku. Now I just gotta get them together; and that's like a whole other story. I smile slightly. Looks like me, the Goddess of Love, has her work cut out for her this year. Good thing I'm always ready for any and every challenge. And this; is definitely a challenge.

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I look away from Inuyasha and notice Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku walking our way. I think back and think maybe they're a little late or maybe time just flew by quick…or maybe I'm crazy. I go with the 3rd option and smile to the boys.

Koga is wearing a gray shirt that says 'U MAD BRO?' in big black block letters. His dark jeans are baggy yet skinny, if you know what I mean and his black vans poke out from the bottom. His hair is in its normal ponytail, his face holding the smile and twinkle in the eyes like every other morning.

Ginta's wearing a dark gray almost black shirt that says 'I VOTE FOR BACON' in big white letters. His gray shorts and gray Nike's make the outfit complete. His face shows a smile, but not the regular one. I'm guessing something's going on with Sayuri. I'll ask for details later.

Hakkaku has his normal Mohawk up. He's wearing a white t-shirt that says 'MAYBE PARTYING WILL HELP' in colorful letters. His light-ish jeans have holes on the knees and his red converses poke out from the bottom. He seems mighty happy this morning; I wonder why.

By this point, Koga has finally reached in front of me and Inuyasha. Before anyone can say anything, Rin jumps up and stands in between our two benches.

"Attention, attention!" She says, getting our attention, plus a few more. She turns to the outsiders. "Hey, I'm not talking to you, ya nosy people!" She turns back to us and smiles. "Okay! Band meeting, tomorrow! I will text y'all the details tomorrow and give our all numbers at lunch. Go on with your lives, if you have one." She says, adding the last part to the few eavesdroppers still listening. They turn away, embarrassed at being caught in the act; again. She sat down and started up a conversation with Sango and Miroku, who happened to be around each other a lot lately.

I turn back to look at Koga. I smile and he smiles back. I go to say something then the bell rings. I look up confused. What the hell?... I shrug it off and stand up with everyone else, grabbing my book bag as we walk to the school. By the time we are starting to go upstairs to go to first period, Inuyasha is on one side of me with Koga on the other; the same way it's been since Tuesday. Probably some stupid guy thing…

I turn to Koga and smile as we reach the door. "See ya after 1st?" I ask, grabbing his wrists with my hands, sending little tingles up my arms, reminding me of who holds my heart. Koga smiles at me.

"Of course babe." I smile big as he kisses my cheek. I wave and walk into the classroom, still smiling, happy for once to be where am I, life-altering news and all. Little do I know the glare and jealousy from a certain half-demon; Inuyasha.

* * *

I grab my bag and am one of the first out of the room, happy to be out of the classroom, ecstatic to have once period down in this long day. I walk out the door, ahead of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, eager to get back to normality with a certain wolf demon cutie. I walk out the door and smile, happy to see he's already there. I run to him and give him a huge bear hug.

"Woah..." He says, chuckling as he hugs me back. "What's all this about?"

I back away and smile up at him. "No reason. I just missed you." I say, pouting slightly. He laughs.

"I've been here this whole time Kags."

"Nu-uh! Not like you used too…" I say, thinking back to how it was before some things got so complicated and confusing… I mean, I like Koga…right? Of course stupid! That's how it was and that's how it'll be…

"I'm sorry sweetie." He says. I smile slightly.

"Sorry isn't good enough." I say. He smiles a little.

"Then how about I make it up to you sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date Koga?"

"Depends on if you're going to say yes or no." I laugh at his comment.

"Well…I'll think about it." I smile and he smiles back before slinging his arm around my shoulders as we begin our walk to 2nd period.

"Take all the time you need…" He says. "…So…ya done yet?"

"Koga!" I say, playfully smacking his stomach. He laughs and I do too despite myself.

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding… You've gotten even more aggressive."

"I have not!"

"At least you're still stubborn."

"Koga!"

"Aw, you still say my name the same."

"Ugh!"

"There goes your exasperated groan."

"Stop analyzing me like some kind of doctor!"

"Now you're acting like a physic."

"You're dumb."

"Now you're insulting me."

"I'm going to seriously hurt you if you don't shut up."

"Here are the threats."

"I'm going to count to 3…" I say, about to smack him.

"To count the number of weeks you've liked me?" He says, smiling his cocky smile, a twinkle in his blue eyes. I roll mine.

"I've only known you for 2 weeks stupid."

"Oh, so you've been paying attention."

"KOGA!" I yell as we walk the last few feet to the classroom door. He laughs, enjoying the slight blush on my cheeks. I smile as we enter the classroom, earning looks from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, who just go back to their conversation. Well, except for Inuyasha who keeps glancing at us. I feel a slight pang in my chest but push it away.

Since when did liking a guy become so complicated? Oh yeah, when your dead great-great to the how ever many power aunt sends you dream messages saying you belong with your guy friend who you didn't even like to begin with. I sigh and hope to get through 2nd period in one piece…

* * *

I hop up as the bell rings, eager to get to chorus, my favorite class of the day. I wait for Sango before we walk out the door ahead of the rest of our group. When we get to the hall, I turn around to the guys.

"Bye Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga!" I say, calling them all at once, waving as I walk with Sango. They wave back and I smile before turning to the front to walk with Sango on our way to chorus.

She's quiet, so I know something's coming. I sigh, anticipating what it could be as we walk down the stairs. She's probably going to wait for Rin though. That is if Rin doesn't already have something she's gonna talk about in there. I sigh again as we walk through the door and sit in our seats.

I look over in the sopranos and am surprised to see Ayame looking at me. I smile at her, a slight friendly smile. She looks surprised but then smiles back, the tiniest of smiles but a smile nonetheless.

"Kagome!"

I turn towards the door, along with half the class, to see Rin run in and slap down into her seat, almost out of breath.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering why she'd run in here screaming my name. She catches her breath and looks at me. I give her a weird look and then SMACK! She smacks my arm. "OW!" I yell, holding my arm.

"That's for being stupid." She says, smiling slightly. She looks at Sango who smacks my other arm, but twice as hard.

"OW!" I yell, holding my other upper arm. "What the flapjacks?! Why are y'all hitting me?!"

"Because you're being stupid." Rin says, stating what she said before. I gave her a look that showed how I felt; confused. She sighed. "First you got Koga, then you got Inuyasha, then you got both, then you start showing towards Koga again. You've got me all jumbled up!" She says, frowning as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"…WHAT?!" I say, confused and irritated. "You're crazy! I like Koga, Inuyasha is just a friend! In fact, they are both friends…" I rub my upper arms, hoping they don't bruise.

Rin goes to comment but the bell rings. "We will continue this later." She says. I sigh, knowing she'll be true to her word.

* * *

The bell rings and the class goes rushing out the door to lunch. I stand up and rush to the door, hoping Rin and Sango will let this absurd notion go. It's not that absurd… I shut that part of my mind up as I make my way out the door and see Koga standing there.

I smile at him. "Hey Koga." He smiles back.

"Hey. How was class?" He asks.

"It was fine." I say.

"Kags!"

I turn to the other end of the hallway, the one we walk to on our way to lunch, and see Inuyasha walking towards us. I smile big, despite myself. He smiles back as he stands in front of me.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha says. "Rin, Sango." He acknowledges the girls behind me, who are giving me the look.

"Heya Inuyasha." I say, still smiling. "Shall we go to lunch?" I ask, everyone or just plain anyone, anything to stop the tension that was slowly creeping in on our circle. So we head off down the hall to lunch.

We stood in line but all I got was a bag of Cheeze-Its and a chocolate rice crispy treat. I just wasn't that hungry. We all walked back to the table and they all set down while I just set my stuff down and walked off to the drink machines to get me a drink.

I turned the corner and am surprised to see Ayame standing there. She's wearing a pink t-shirt that says 'YOLO' on it with a picture of a girl sleeping. She has black skinny jeans with snack skin glitter print all over and black sparkly peep toe heels. Her hair is in low pigtails. She glances at me, her green eyes surprised.

"Hi." I say, waving slightly as I walk forward to the drink machine I always go to, the one she's at. She looks at me, as if she's unsure if she should answer me. "I don't bite." I smile as I say it.

"I know that." She snaps, turning back to the drink machine as she puts in her money and what's for it to process that she put in money and she pushes the Dr. Pepper button.

"You don't have to pretend."

She turns to me, forgetting the drink machine, which has spit out her drink for her. "What are you talking about?" She says, feigning confusion and disinterest but her posture stiffened, as did her voice so we both know she knows what I'm talking about.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not. I know you're a good person inside."

"You don't know anything about me." She snaps again, but even her harsh edge is gone, replaced by what almost seems like hope; hope that what I'm saying is true.

"I do know you like Koga and I know there's a part of him that likes you back." Her eyes widen at my comment. "And I know you're not the bitch you pretend to be." I pass her and put my money in the machine and press the button.

"How do you know that?" She asks, not really directing the question at a certain part of what I said so I just use it for both.

"I can just tell. And there's good in you; I can tell. When you wanna stop pretending, you know where to find me." I say, grabbing my drink and walking off, without another backwards glance to her but feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my chest.

I get to the table and see everyone else has arrived and we are all in our regular spots. I sit down and Rin smacks her hand on the table twice, just to get our attention.

"Alright! You all heard the announcement this morning, right?" She asks. Everyone nods. "Great! Does everyone have everyone's number?" Nods again. "Good! We have a meeting tomorrow, my house which is Inuyasha's, don't be late! It's at 3-ish." She smacks the table 2 more times. "Meeting adjourned!" She smiles and everyone goes to their conversations like nothing happened. I pop a Cheeze-it into my mouth and look at Ginta.

"Ginta, what's up?" I ask, making him look at me in surprise.

"Nothing really…" He says.

"So, no issues with Sayuri then?" I ask, innocently but by Ginta's look he knows I know that something's up. He sighs.

"It's just…I worry about her." He says, looking at his plate. I pop another Cheeze-It in my mouth.

"Whatcha mean?"

"I mean, I'm worried some other dude is making a move on her." He says. I laugh, making him look at me.

"You guys and your stupid male pride junk." I roll my eyes before looking at Ginta. "If Sayuri wanted someone else, she wouldn't be with you. Duh." He thinks for a second then smiles.

"Thanks Kagome." I smile back at him.

"No problem!"

"That's why I'm trying to get Zelda. I can't have anyone take her from me." Hakkaku says.

"Dude, no one's gotta take her away 'cuz she's runnin' away." Ginta says. Hakkaku punches his arm.

"Shut up. She's just intimidated by my sexiness."

"Yeah, sure, that's totally why she won't even give you any hints, let alone take your advances." Ginta says, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised you know big words like that." Hakkaku says.

"What do words have to do with anything." Ginta says. And that's when I look at Koga while they go at it, bickering.

"Do they always do this?" I ask, eating a few more Cheeze-Its.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'. I nod my head and eat some more Cheeze-Its.

"Ginta!" I say, making him look at me in the middle of his argument. "Is Sayuri coming tomorrow to the meeting?"

"Yeah, I'ma tell her about it tonight." He says.

"Is she bringing anybody with her?" I ask, wondering if she's bringing those other girls she had at the party.

"Um, I don't' know for sure. Why?" He asks. I shrug.

"Just wondering…" I say.

"Zelda better be coming." Hakkaku says, getting a dreamy look into his eyes.

"Dude, she doesn't want you!" Ginta says, bonking Hakkaku on the head, as if to bring him back from his 'lovey-dovey' trance. Hakkaku rubs his head.

"Nah, she's just playing hard to get." Hakkaku says.

"You know, Hakkaku…" I say, making him look at me, along with Koga and Ginta. "Some girls aren't playing hard to get; sometimes they just are."

"In other words; she don't like you." Ginta says, sounding smug.

"Oh yeah?..." I zone out so I don't hear the rest of the argument. I look over at Koga, who's looking at me.

"What?" I ask, uncertain. He smiles.

"You were talking about yourself, weren't you?" He asks, his question more like a statement. I smile, it more like a smirk.

"To some extent…maybe…" I say.

"…You, Kagome Higurashi, are a strange female creature…" He mutters under his breath. I scoff and look up at him.

"Excuse me, but what?!" I say, wondering what he meant by his little comment.

"You aren't like any other girl here." He says, something like wonder and amusement in his voice as his eyes stare into my own. My heart starts fluttering like crazy. I smile.

"And that's why I'm special." I take a bite out of my chocolate rice crispy treat and try to pay attention to the conversations around the table when I met golden orbs staring into my own.

I smile to Inuyasha, knowing he heard the conversation and not really caring. It wasn't anything bad; just facts. Facts that maybe he should figure our now before anything happened. Although, when I think to my dreams, the ones he seems to share with me, I'm guessing we are already halfway there.

I jump in my seat when the bell rings. Where the hell is all my time going? I wanna laugh at my own stupidity that's filled in the question but instead stand up with everyone else and sling my bag on my shoulder as we go to dump our tray, getting on with the rest of the boring, exhausting, long school day.

We dump the trays and go our separate ways, with me stuck walking in between Inuyasha and Koga, which wouldn't be so bad if they would talk to themselves. I would rather them bicker than for them to stay silent like this.

We trudge up the stairs, me ahead of Koga and Inuyasha, who are so busy glaring at each other; I'm surprised they knew I was there at all. I was walking alone, when I suddenly felt some guy's arms around my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with some random stranger; the same stranger who had gotten on my nerves a few days ago.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask, trying to get his arm off of me. He just tightens his grip.

"Well, you see, when I thought about you and all your feisty sexiness, I knew I had too-." He goes to say more but I put my hand up to separate our faces.

"Let me stop you right there." I say. "That's just downright nasty, disgustingly eww, and just plain ain't gonna happen in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth!" I say, noticing we are on the 2nd floor. I go to use my purification power to move his hand with 4 strong arms grab him away from me.

I turn around fully and see Inuyasha holding him on one side, Koga on the other. I knew I should be cheering for their teamwork but right now, I didn't like where this was going.

"Guys, it's okay. He was just leaving." I say, hoping to draw Inuyasha's and Koga's attention away. The guy nods his head, not willing to face an angry wolf demon prince and a half Inu-dog demon. I step forward drawing their eyes to me. "Guys, it's okay. I'm okay, see?" I hold out my arms and do a 360, showing them I was completely fine. I put my arms down. "You can hurt him later but now, we have to get to class. Just let him go; he won't be messing with me anytime soon."

"He better not." Inuyasha growls.

"Or we'll get you." Koga growls.

They reluctantly let the guy go and come to either side of me as we quickly walk into science class. I sit down and roll my eyes at my 'bodyguards'. I look from Koga, who was still mad, to Inuyasha, who was more pissed than anything. I roll my eyes and try to focus on the class while my bodyguards plan for revenge…

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I can't believe the nerve of that bastard! To touch Kagome, MY KAGOME! He better be glad Kagome kept me from ringing his neck right then, right there… I should have been paying more attention though. I silently curse myself and look over at Kagome, who is writing notes from the board, looking innocent and cute. I smile. She's too good looking for her own good…

***Koga P.O.V.***

He had his arm over her, over MY KAGOME! Ohh, if I could have…but I couldn't; because of Kagome. I take a look at her from the corner of my eye. She was taking notes, occasionally pushing her hair out of her way. I smile at how cute she looks. This girl is gonna get me in a lot of trouble…but it's totally worth it.

* * *

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I jump up and sling my bag on my shoulder and head towards the door as the bell rings, Koga and Inuyasha at my heels, literally. When we get out in the hall Inuyasha gets on my right side and Koga gets on my left, my bodyguards. I roll my eyes.

"You guys are so stupid." I say as we start to go down the stairs to gym.

"We are just trying to keep you safe." Koga says.

"I'm not some fragile bomb that has to be handled with care of it'll explode the whole Earth into a bazillion pieces!" I say. "I'm just Kagome, priestess who can handle herself."

"Yeah, well, you get yourself into too many unwanted situations." Inuyasha says.

"Well, what if I want to be in one of those 'unwanted situations'?" I ask, making Inuyasha and Koga look at me.

"You'd want him?" Koga asks incredulous.

"Even you should have standards." Inuyasha says. I give them both a look.

"Not him and yes, I have standards. And I don't like how you said that you jerk." I say. Koga goes to laugh but I stop him. "You're a jerk too Koga." We get to the 1st floor.

"You guys don't have to always protect me. I can handle myself sometimes. Sure, there are times when I want you guys there, but sometimes, I can handle situations." We are now at the gym hallway. I turn to them and smile, holding up a hand that has a glowing pink barrier in the palm. "As you can see, it isn't hard to protect myself so don't be thinking I'm some helpless damsel in distress. Got it?" I put the barrier away as Koga and Inuyasha nod their heads. I smile to them. "But thank you guys, very much. I'm so glad I have you guys as friends." I hug Koga, and kiss his cheek, and then I do the same for Inuyasha before waving and walking off to the girl's locker room, feeling happy.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I touch the place on my cheek where her lips just were, a tingling sensation still there. I put my hand down and look at Koga just when he looks at me.

"She's mine." I say, my voice taking an edge that says I mean it. Koga just smiles.

"We'll see about that mutt."

"Hell yeah, I guess we will wolf-breath."

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I walk out of the locker room with Sango and Rin, who are in their demon slayer outfits. While I'm wearing the traditional priestess outfit, the colors are white on top and red at the bottom. **(I'm sorry but I'm not really sure how to say the outfits and I don't wanna mess it up but it's the same outfits from the shows. Thanks! That goes for the whole gym period part.)**

When we get to the indoor gym, I notice the change in everyone's costumes. How…authentic they look… I also notice how it's set up; with all the different types of students in different sections in the gym. The demons are on the far right. The priestesses on the far left. The demon slayers in between them up front. The few half demons stand in a smaller section near the demons.

I go stand with the priestesses and notice how Kikyo is wearing the same thing as me. It gave me that creepy feeling of how alike we actually look. The rest of the priestesses, the 10 of us there were, wore the same thing as us. The priests/monks were wearing their own versions of their monk dress thingies. **(Like what Miroku wears)**

The demon slayers wore the same thing that Rin and Sango wear, just in different colors and with different weapons.

The demons were wearing all sorts of stuff. There were different assortments to fit their needs and their styles for each different demon. And some had weapons, some didn't. Koga was wearing a brown fur tribal like wolf demon outfit. **(Like in the show)** Inuyasha is wearing a red outfit with an old looking sword at his side. **(Like in the show)**

Then Coach Yamashita comes in, blowing her whistle.

"Alright! Today begins real training! Everyone; to the outside field!" We all walk out to the outside field, some of us groaning, some cheering, but most say nothing at all. I'm one of those silent ones.

Once outside, the demons go to the big, empty field in between the track circle while the demon slayers go to the other big empty field while the priestesses and monks stay near the bleachers, since some aren't ready to do anything.

"Alright! Demons; do your thing! Demon slayers; train! Priestesses and monks; practice your skills! I will be coming around!" Coach says before blowing her whistle. The demons divide into different types where they start sparring with each other. The demon slayers do the same. The few priest and priestesses in the beginner stage start looking through this herb book of some sort. The advanced ones start working on our 'talents'.

I stand off to the side and make a barrier around myself; making it just my finger tip them my whole body. I then make a barrier around random objects around me when Coach calls me over to the area where you can shoot your arrows or what not.

I walk over and stop in front of her, noticing how she has a bow and a thing full of arrows in her hands.

"Here" She says, handing the bow and arrows to me. "Shoot them, practicing your energy you put into it." Then she walks off without another word.

I put the arrows on my back and get one ready on the bow, aiming for the inner circle of the target. I take a deep breath and clear my mind…

It's like water flowing from a tap… Let it come naturally but controlled.

I open my eyes looking around and notice the voice isn't coming from someone. Well, at least not someone around me; it's Midoriko with her words of wisdom. I shake off my feeling of disbelief and take the advice.

Water flowing from a tap…water flowing from a tap…. I repeat the words to myself like a mantra.

I let a little of my power enter the arrow, so it's shining ever so slightly, enough to zap not to kill. I let it fly through the sky and it lands perfectly on the inner circle of the target, slightly burned from my powers. I lower the bow, smiling. Perfect…

* * *

I walk out of the girl's locker room with Sango and Rin, who are complaining about sore muscles. Me, I was complaining about a headache and my powers; I haven't used them like that in a long time, if ever.

I walk into the indoor gym and see everyone's sitting on the bleachers like almost always in their regular clothes again. I walk up and sit down beside Rin who's beside Sango, who are both under Miroku and Inuyasha while above Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

I sigh and look away to see Bankotsu looking up at me. He smiles and waves to me. I smile and wave back. He motions me down so I slip away in the heat of the conversations and walk down the bleachers to Bankotsu and his 'gang'. I sit down beside him on the outside.

"Yo, what's up?" I say, wondering why he called me down here. He just smiles his carefree smile at me like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"So, I'm guessing you've heard the rumors?" He says.

"What rumors?" I ask, confused about which ones he's talking about and upset that there might be others I don't know about.

"The ones about us." He says. I laugh.

"Um, what kinda rumors could those be?"

"They're the kinda rumors that we should make facts." He says, trying to act all cool and suave. I just smile, it more like a smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Yes, it is so. How about a movie tomorrow night?"

"How about we don't?" I say, trying not to be mean. "I got band practice."

"You're in a band?" He asks, incredulous to this information.

"Yep, I'm in a band." I say. I look around as all the boys 'oooh' and 'ahhh' over this information.

"So, I'll get to see you perform and stuff?" He asks, obviously liking this. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. Instead I smile.

"Yep, if you go." I stand up and turn to go but stop and turn around, still smiling. "And if you're invited." I walk away as the guys 'oooh' over that and say how Bankotsu better not let me go. I look up and see Koga and Inuyasha watching me. He better let me go if he knows what's good for him. I keep the smile on my face as I sit in my seat.

As soon as I do, Inuyasha sits down beside me while Koga gets in front of me. I look from one to the other, noticing how they are both already looking at me.

"What?" I ask, innocent. The glares I got proved my innocent act wasn't working this time.

Then the bell rang. And to me, it sounded like the angles were singing Hallelujah to me as I grabbed my bag and headed down the bleachers with the rest of the group, away from the mean glares. Saved by the bell; to a whole new extreme.

I laugh with Sango and Rin, totally avoiding the glares brought by Koga and Inuyasha who are flanked behind me like the weird bodyguards I had apparently obtained.

I said goodbyes until it was just Inuyasha, Koga, and myself. Nowhere to run now, Kags… I clear my throat, even though nothing is in it. I smile.

"Heya guys… How's it going?" I ask, trying to change the subject. The look on both of their faces shows I was wrong.

"Kags, what the hell were you doing with that Banko-bastard?" Inuyasha asks. Leave it to him to think of a mean nickname. I frown and put my hand on my hip.

"Hey, it was just friend talk. I don't even like him anyways." I look at them and smirk slightly. "You guys act like my bodyguards or some overprotective brothers. Is this how you'll be if any guy comes up to me?"

"Pretty much." Koga says, shrugging slightly.

"Yep." Inuyasha says, agreeing. I frown more.

"You can't just do that! I'm an independent person. I can do what I please, when I please, with whoever I please!" I shoot them death glares and start walking to my car. "BTW, you guys would make awful gay dads; you can't both be overprotective you know." I smile at the last part and laugh when they look at each other with bewildered glances. "Bye you guys! And…thanks for worrying…" I smile one last time before hoping into my car and driving off, out of the parking lot and back home.

* * *

***Kagome's dream***

"You can't run forever, Kagome…" The dark voice echoes off the wall, filled with that and the dark, evil laughter belonging to a person I hope I never see.

I keep running, despite what he said, that evil voice that was everywhere and yet nowhere; something from my worst nightmare, which is exactly what this was.

I ran in the dark maze, going in circles or squares, I didn't care, I just wanted to get away. I'd do anything to get away…

That's when he caught me… And ripped open my side, taking out the Shikon no Tama Jewel… His evil laugh fills my ears…fills my head…my breathing starts to falter as I lay on the hard, cold ground, bleeding… I look over and am surprised to see Inuyasha.

He's crying…over me…

"I'm so sorry Kags… I thought I could save you… I wanted too, I really did. I tried… I love you Kagome… Please don't leave me!" His tears hit me as he pulls me close to him. I look at him, wondering why my vision is blurry, when I realize; I'm crying too.

"It's not your fault… I'm sorry Inuyasha… I didn't mean to leave you… I love you, more than anything…" I put my hand on his cheek. It starts to slip down as black plays around with the edge of my vision.

Then the dark overtakes me completely…

***End of Kagome's dream***

I bolt up in bed, crying… I touch my side and put my hand on the throbbing place, where the evil man took the Jewel out of my side. I look around and notice I'm tangled in my sheets, as if I had actually been trying to run away.

That's when I notice the little sounds on my balcony door. The little pecks of tiny rocks on the balcony doors. I stand up and cautiously make my way to it, grabbing my hair spray off the vanity. It was a good weapon; I could spray it in somebody's eyes or I could throw it at them. Good enough for me!

I cautiously open the balcony door and look down and have never been more surprised in my life to see the sight I saw before me.

Standing there, below my balcony like he was Romeo and I was Juliet, was the last person I ever expected to see in my entire life.

Inuyasha


	12. Chapter 12

Heya you guys! Thanks for all the views, reviews, that kinda thing. Y'all are great! :) I'm so glad you like where the story is going; I do too. Lolz! I figured out how I want the rest of the story to go; the only problem is putting my thoughts to my computer. Any ideas or anything let me know! :)

I noticed Fan Fiction isn't showing my italics so I'll make sure they show up this time. Sorry!

Also, I meant to say I might be holding a contest. Lolz. Not a competition… It's a little different from normal contests. You can either A.) Draw a picture to show a scene from my story or for my story or something like that or B.) Give me a super genius idea for this story or for a new story or some awesome idea that will just make me dance with joy. Winner: you get your own story, your idea in my story, you own character's guest star appearance in my story or anything else I come up with. Also, there can be more than one winner! Check out my profile for all the information! :)

R&R people! Please and thanks! The reviews make me happy and make me wanna update faster… XD

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **(Been forgetting to do that. Sorry!)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Soul Mate Dreams, Band Practice, and Friends Being Crazy:

I stared down at Inuyasha, not even sure if he's really there, in the middle of the night, standing under my balcony. But by the crocked half smile I knew I was right; it was Inuyasha alright. I had half a mind to throw the hair spray at him anyway.

"Inuyasha!" I whispered yelled down to him. "What the hell are you doin?"

"The nightmare." He says. Those two words send more chills down my back than any horror story ever imagined. I pale, new tears coming down my face as I touch the throbbing of my side, still hearing his dark laugh in my thoughts.

I close my eyes and let the tears fall, fighting back the pain when I suddenly feel someone pick me up bridal style and lays me on my bed. I open my eyes and see golden ones staring into my own, filled with concern.

"Kags…" Inuyasha whispers. "Are you okay?" I nod not sure if words would work when you just saw, and felt yourself die. He looked at the arm clutching my side. I look down and noticed I was wearing black and white plaid fleece pajama pants with a pink draw string, 2 pink buttons (for show only), and pink hearts on the white squares. The shirt was a pink tank top with a white sparkly heart with wings on the front. I sigh in relief, glad I wore something decent instead of a giant sweatshirt or something.

"It hurts doesn't it…"

I look up at Inuyasha. His question isn't a question; it's a statement or a fact. Before I know it he takes my hand off of the spot on my side and puts his own there. Immediately, the throbbing subsides, like his hand is the ice pack I so desperately needed. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I ask. He looks taken back by my question, whether it's because I asked or because it had so many infinite responses.

"Why what?" He asks cautiously, obviously wanting to answer the right why question. I look at the blanket and pulled it tighter around me as I looked to Inuyasha, who was sitting beside me. He now had both of his hands in his lap, neither on my side, which was now just fine.

"Why were you in my dream? Why did I get hurt? Why are you here? Why can you remember the dreams like me? Why are me and you meant to be together? Just…why?" I ask, exasperated as more tears fall down my cheeks. I brush them away, angry at myself for letting some stupid dream get to me. _What if it's not a dream?..._ I brush that voice away, something I had been doing all week for it was the same one that kept trying to get me to get closer to Inuyasha.

"I don't know Kagome… I just don't know… But I do know that I'm seeing those dreams with you for a reason… But why?"

"I know why…" I say, looking up at my blank ceiling but I could feel Inuyasha's startled glance at me. "But I can't tell you…" I swear I felt his jaw hit the bed.

"What? Why not?" He asked, angry and stubborn. I looked him in the eyes, my glared ones meeting his own.

"I'm not allowed. I'd have to ask permission. And since it's-." I turn to look at the clock on the nightstand and wasn't that surprised to see that it read 3:05 a.m. I turned back to him. "-3 in the flippin' morning, I don't think either of them will want me to call them at this hour. You can wait. It's not your future on the line…" I say, grumbling the last part. But of course, since Inuyasha is at least a half demon, he heard that part.

"Hey, listen wench. It obviously has something to do with me or else I wouldn't be seeing the same dreams as you. Someone obviously wants us to know something and I gotta feelin' you already know." He says, angry which makes me get angry right back. But, luckily, so far neither of us is yelling because we know if we were caught in this kinda position, it would be very bad.

"Listen, you flea bitten dog; I am not a wench. And really, what was your first clue? The fact that I told you or the fact that I told you?" I say, smiling even though there's an edge to my voice. He frowns, his glare darkening.

"I am not a flea bitten dog." He says it with the same disgust I had said wench. "And so you do know?"

"No duh. I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm under strict rules not too… Besides, I'm not going to until I understand what these dreams mean… Geez, next thing you know we'll be able to talk telepathically." I say it as a joke but I stiffen and me and Inuyasha look at each other.

"You don't think…" He lets his voice trail off.

"There's no way…" Even as I said it, I knew it was a lie, there is always a way.

We kept looking at each other and then there it was, like a little thread in my mind that led to some sort of door almost. I opened it and it was like a gateway to Inuyasha's mind.

_Holy hell…_ I think.

_You're telling me…_ Inuyasha thinks it right after me and we both jump when we realize we can hear each other's thoughts. I sit up and lean against the headboard.

"This cannot be happening… This cannot be happening… Tell me this isn't happening!" I say, freaking out. "Ohmigod, Ohmigod! This isn't in the books! Where the hell is a brown paper bag when you need one?!"

Inuyasha gave me a weird look. I roll my eyes.

"You use a brown paper bag to breathe into when you're freaking out." I say, talking slow as if to a little child. He rolls his eyes back at me.

"I know why you use it. I just don't see why you need one."

I gave him my greatest 'confused-and-are-you-flippin'-crazy-face' all in one.

"Because Inuyasha, think about us and all that's been happening!" I say, trying to keep my voice at a low volume so as not to wake the whole house, which I don't really see happening but I would really rather not experiment my theory about that.

"Can't priestesses do this?" He asks, confused.

"No! They aren't supposed too. And even if they could I don't think they should be able to with a demon, let alone a half demon." Then a thought came to my mind. "Maybe…you really are needed in my future…"

I think back to the dream where he talked about being my soul mate or something like that. Then it all clicked… My great-great-however many greats- aunt Midoriko did this… She wanted to show us this. She wanted to show us about us. I just sure as hell hoped that the dream wasn't a prediction of the future because I didn't like it one bit.

I met Inuyasha's eyes with my own, noticing how gold they were… Like amber and honey… I blinked and looked away, blushing, glad it was dark in here, and hoping he couldn't tell I was blushing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha finally asks, giving up on trying to figure out everything I already had, of course he didn't have the knowledge of the whole back story so I guess he wouldn't really understand anyway.

"…Nothing…" I say, lying because honestly, I don't know if I should tell Inuyasha or not. Of course he has something to do with this whole future thing; those dreams are proof of that.

"You're lying." He says, matter of factly. "We both know the dreams mean somethin'; you just know more than me, don't cha?"

"Well, depends on what subject we are talking about." I tease. He frowns.

"No funny business Kags."

"See, it wasn't actually funny business because you didn't laugh."

"Why the hell would I be laughing Kags?!" He says, his voice the same but the tone different. "I just saw you die in my arms! How the hell is that okay?!"

"It's not! I'm the one who died remember!" I say, my voice the same but the tone different as well. We begin glaring at each other but I just look away. "I'm the one who died… And if we would have kept the dream going, he would have probably killed you because of me… He's going to kill everyone because of me…" I whisper, another tear escaping down my cheek but is caught by a clawed thumb. I look over and see Inuyasha's face close to mine, his hand on my cheek.

"Kagome, whatever reason that guy did that to you; it wasn't your own fault. It was beyond your power. There wasn't anything you could do." He says, sounding concerned and strong, knowing I needed his strength. That's when I did something I thought I would never do, nonetheless to Inuyasha, but I threw my arms around his neck, buried my head on his should, and cried.

He wound his arms around my waist and hugged me, petted my hair, and rubbed my back while whispering soothing words into my ear while I just quietly sobbed into his shoulder. When the tears subsided, I stayed there, not wanting to look him in the eye when I said this.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand… It is my fault. And I could do something; I can do something." I say. I take a deep breath as if I'm about to jump into a swimming pool, which, in a way, I was.

"What are you talking about? Wait…are you talking about that Jewel thing that weird guy ripped out of your side?" I nod against his shoulder, actually liking how easily I fit, like a puzzle piece to his piece. I shook the feeling away and sat up and looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"You deserve the truth…" I say, whispering it. "But I can't give it because even I don't have the full truth… I promise, I will talk to my aunt and tutor and we will sort this out. Pinky promise." I say, holding out my pinky. Inuyasha smiles. "What?" I ask defensively.

"Only you would make a tragic thing like this seem harmless with a 'pinky promise'." He says, mocking me almost. And yet, he wraps his own pinky around my own. I smile and put my hand in my lap.

"Great. We'll talk more tomorrow." I say, lying back down and closing my eyes as Inuyasha gets up from my bed. I open my eyes and see him across the room. "Inuyasha!" I say, making him turn towards me, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah?" He asks. I blush but keep his gaze.

"Um… Look, I know we haven't known each other long but we're stuck in this situation and-." He stops me with a knowing smile.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asks. I nod. He rolls his eyes but comes to my side anyway. He sits at the edge of the bed and takes one of my hands in his, it big and warm compared to my own. I close my eyes, and am relieved to find nothing from the last dream, as if Inuyasha is warding it away. I open one eye at him.

"Inuyasha?..." I say, timid. He looks down at me from where he's sitting, leaning against the headboard. I blush slightly, unsure of why I'm even saying this, let alone thinking it.

"Wait, you're gonna let me what?" He says, obviously already one step ahead of me, for once, since he read my mind.

_Stupid telepathy powers…_ I think.

**No way, these are awesome. I get to know what you think. **He thinks back, sending the message to me. I smirk then.

_Then I get to know what's in your mind too, smarty_

**This is a bad idea**

I laugh out loud and notice he's smiling too, but I also see a slight blush on his cheeks. _Wait, why would he be blushing?_

**I'm not blushing**

_I wasn't talking to you Inuyasha. Go to bed._

**I will, in my own bed**

I look up at him with big eyes and say aloud. "Please don't leave me Inuyasha… I'm really scared…" I can tell by his face he had given in. He scooted down so he was lying beside me, him on top of the blankets while I was under them.

_You gonna get cold?_ I ask, not bothering to say the words when he can just hear them if I send it to him in a message. I was starting to get the hang of this; and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Nope**

_Don't be stubborn_

**So says the queen of stubborn**

_I'd rather be queen that the princess like you. Although, now that I think about it, you're more of a Joker._

**Haha, very funny**

_I know I am_

**Go to bed Kags**

_Good night, sweet dreams to you too Inuyasha_

**Yeah, yeah**

_Thanks Inuyasha_

**…Keh…**

I roll my eyes and snuggle into Inuyasha's chest, not caring about anything except for the fact that my so called 'soul mate' is keeping me away from the nightmares that haunt my dreams. And I don't mind being close to him… Is that so bad?...

_Of course it is stupid! You like Koga; Koga, not Inuyasha!_ I push my thought, the stupid voice out of my head.

_I knew you liked him. Trust your heart, not your head._ I hear, but from a different voice; a voice I know all too well by now; Midoriko.

I smile despite myself and snuggle closer to Inuyasha, happily accepting the non-nightmare filled sleep.

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

I over and down at the girl who is snuggled against me, fitting perfectly. I try to control me heart and feelings since it obviously means nothing. Or does it?

_She did invite you to stay._ The voice is coming from my own thoughts.

_Only because she was scared_. I answered back.

_Then she trusts you stupid_

_Or she was just scared and I was here_

_Yes, you were here_

_Duh_

_Think about it Inuyasha; why were you here?_

I think about it, about what was running through my head as I raced over here.

I thought about how I felt in the dream as I watched her die in my arms; how it felt to hear her whisper the words 'I love you'; how it felt before in the previous dreams when we were together; how it felt to watch her smile or hear her laugh; how I felt about her; I loved her.

I looked back down at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully, smiling slightly. I smile a little, thinking of how cute she looks curled up against my side. Almost like a kitten.

_She probably doesn't feel the same way…_

**Of course she does**

I freeze, looking at her, even though I know the voice in my head sounds nothing like her and I know it's not my own thoughts.

_Uh, who the hell are you?_

**I'm Midoriko; Kagome's great-great-whatever greats aunt. I'm the soul that inhabits her, why she has the power and the Jewel.**

_That doesn't really explain why you're in my head._

**Well, Inuyasha, you and her have discovered about the soul mates and about the telepathy you have.**

_Why do we have that?_

**Because, you're bound to her.**

_I'm bound to her?_

**Yes, it's what I just said, isn't it?** So maybe she is Kagome's ancestor. **I can't tell you how you're bound; I will leave that to the others. But know this; you must be with Kagome for she needs you in more ways than you think.**

And then she's gone, as if she hadn't even been there at all. But I know she's listening and watching in her own weird way.

I think about what she said and what it could mean, as I drift off to sleep…

***Midoriko P.O.V.***

***~Their dream!~***

Inuyasha is running through the woods, trying to find her. He runs under branches, weaving through the trees, jumping over their roots. He finally reaches the clearing and sees Kagome sitting in the grass, surrounded by flowers. She turns her head at him and smiles.

"Took ya long enough, slow poke." She says, her voice teasing and light. He frowns and sits next to her.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep." He says, his voice gruff. She laughs, sounding like bells.

"Whatever. And how could you not sleep?"

"Well, for one, you're clinging to me." He says, smirking as Kagome blushes.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." She says, smiling as a slight blush appears on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Keh." He says, staring off into the distance.

"What do we do now?" She asks, making Inuyasha turn to her. Her head is on her knees, which are pulled to her chest, sideways so she can look at him. Her arms are wrapped around her knees, keeping them there.

"Whatcha mean?" He asks, leaning back so he's lying down in the grass as clouds roll by.

"You know what I mean." She says, looking at him. He looks back at her.

"…I don't know…" He says, making her roll her eyes and look away.

"You're such an idiot…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing…something…anything…" She sighs. "I don't know."

"That's what I said."

She turns to him and smacks his side her with her hand. She turns back to look out over the hill so he won't see her smile.

"You're such a jerk."

"I thought I was an idiot."

"You are. You're both."

"Then you're stubborn."

"Nu-uh!" She says, whirling around to look at him. He smirks.

"Like I said, stubborn."

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"At least I'm not stubborn." He says in a sing-song kinda way. She frowns and then smiles. Inuyasha gives Kagome a weird look. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She says, smiling as she turns back to look over the clearing.

"It ain't nothin'."

"It is if I say it is."

"Well I say it ain't."

"I don't care what you say."

"Stubborn girl…" He says, rolling his eyes. Kagome turns to him.

"Stupid jerk."

"Ouch, that hurts Kags." Inuyasha says, holding a hand to his chest, putting a fake hurt expression on his face.

"I'ma really hurt you in a second if you don't knock it off." She says, a smile on her face as she looks up at the sky, humming along to the song in her head.

"Whatcha humming?"

"None ya business."

"Hmm… Don't think I've heard that one. Why don't you sing it for me?" He says, smirk in place. She takes him by surprise by singing.

_~Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here_

_'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_

_And not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm so fragile._

_When I thought I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while._

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe thought I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down,_

_You're keeping me down_

_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long._

Kagome smiles and takes a deep breath as the last note fades over the clearing before opening her eyes to stare at the clouds overhead.

"I remember that song." Inuyasha says as he stares over the hill. Kagome looks to him. "You sang it on your first day here in chorus…"

"How would you know that?"

"I went to listen."

"Why?" She says, incredulous. Inuyasha meets her eyes and smiles.

"I was curious about the new girl." She goes to say something but he stops her with his next comment. "It's what made you even better."

She blushes and looks back up at the clouds. "Is that why you asked me to join your band?" She asks quietly.

"One of the reasons…" He answers, just as quietly. Kagome looks at him.

"Inuyasha, what are we getting ourselves into?" She asks, leaning her head on her knees again. He sighs and stares back at the clouds.

"A big situation."

Kagome laughs. "No duh! And the worst part is you don't know the half of it." She sighs and then abruptly stands up and brushes off her jeans. "So, are we doing this every night?"

"Doing what?" Inuyasha asks, standing up as well.

"This whole dream thing."

"Hell if I know."

"Yeah, it would be Hell if you knew anything." She smirks while he frowns.

"Hurtful."

"Why do you think I said it?" She says before turning around to start walking down the hill.

"Where are you going?" He asks, following her. Kagome shrugs.

"Anywhere, nowhere."

"You have no idea."

"Nope! I don't know and I don't care." She says, bending down to pick some flowers.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Nope!"

"Do you care?"

"A little bit. But it's better than the nightmares we've been having." She says, shuddering a little from the very thought of the newest nightmare.

"You can say that again."

"Wow, that demon hearing doesn't help you at all does it?" She teases, sending him a smirk behind her back.

"Keh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Wench." He says with a smirk. Kagome turns to face him.

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you shouldn't." She says, proving a point by making a barrier around herself, smiling. She drops it and walks to him. "Hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Kagome says impatiently. Inuyasha rolls his eyes but does as she says, holding out his left arm. She smiles and ties on a flower bracelet she had made from the blue and purple and yellow flowers.

"What?"

"Just wear it." She says. She then holds out her right one, showing a matching one in blue, purple, and pink. Then she grabs Inuyasha's left hand in her right one and drags him down with her to the lake at the bottom of the little hill.

She sits on a log near the water's edge, making Inuyasha sit with her. She stares out over the water, smiling at how pretty it looks.

"Do you like Koga?" He blurts out, not thinking. She looks at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"I thought we were soul mates."

"That hasn't been proven."

"Yeah it has. We do this mind thing don't we?"

"I can't even explain that."

"I can." I say, surprising both of the teens on the log. I smile. "You didn't think I didn't do this, did you?"

"Midoriko?" Kagome asks, standing up to face me.

"Of course!" I say.

"But you look…different." She says, looking at me weird. Inuyasha just looks lost. I laugh a little.

"No, honey. You're thinking of the other Midoriko. I'm the older one; the first one. The one whose soul lives inside of you. Well, part of my soul anyway."

"You're the lady that was talking to me!" Inuyasha says, realization hitting him. I give Kagome a look.

"You're lover boy over there ain't that bright, is he?" I ask, which makes Kagome blush.

"He isn't my lover boy." She says, blushing as she looks at me. "But, since you've been ease dropping you already know that."

"Since I have been ease dropping I do know that he so is." I say. "But that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to talk to you guys."

"Obviously." Inuyasha says. I give him a look that shuts him up.

"Let's all sit down." I say, sitting on a log beside theirs. They sit down as I sit down on mine.

"Alright; I, as a ghost, can see the future." Kagome and Inuyasha go to ask a question but I hold up my hand. "Please, hold all questions until the end. Thank you." I put my hand down as they shut their mouths. "Like I was saying; since I can do that, I know you and Inuyasha are supposed to be together, that you guys are soul mates. Y'all know it too but are too stubborn to admit it." Both of them blush, making me smile, knowing I'm right. "Which means, y'all will be working together to save the world."

"Save the world?" Inuyasha says, giving Kagome a look.

"You haven't told him anything, have you?" I ask Kagome. She shakes her head and I sigh. "Well, that might make things a little more difficult."

"I was waiting for Midoriko and Kaede."

"Well, I am Midoriko."

"The other one."

"Well, I can count. Where should I start?"

"Well, just the basics. I'm still learning some of the details myself."

"They are just keeping you kids so sheltered, aren't they?" I say, more to myself.

"Okay, you are not what I expected when I thought of my great-great-however many greats aunt." Kagome says making me laugh.

"Yeah, well, I learned a few things."

"Obviously…" She says, giving me a look.

"Listen, we don't have that long. It'll be morning soon. Just keep close together, no matter what. Got it?" I say, giving each of them a look. They nod.

"Are they going to explain why?"

"They better. Now that you know all this, they have too." I smile a mischievous smile because that's partly my fault. "Goodbye guys. I'll talk to you later…" I stand up and start walking in the woods but turn back to them. "Don't forget what I said. Y'all need each other more than you know…" And with that, I leave them, walking into the woods, as they wake up from their dream.

***~End of dream!~***

***Kagome P.O.V.***

I snuggle closer to the warm body of heat that's lying next to me. I open my eyes when I realized that the warm body of heat was an actually body that moved. I look up and see silver hair and hear a slight snore coming from the guy sleeping next to me.

_…Holy hell?!_

I bolt right up in bed so I'm sitting up and stare at Inuyasha, who's lying in my bed! I try to calm my beating heart. I look at him and smile slightly at how sweet he looks. He snores really loud. Well, it lasted for a second.

That's when I notice his twitching ears, the ears of a puppy dog almost, so cute and fuzzy. I resist the urge to touch them… but give in, gently touching one with my fingers. It flicks away before settling down under my touch.

I giggle and rub it slightly when Inuyasha's eyes flick open.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, making me jump and quickly take my hand away. I blush slightly and look him in the eyes anyway.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Last night, you asked me to." He says, sitting up and yawning. I suddenly remember.

"Well, I thought you might leave…" I say, slightly sad just thinking about it.

"Why would I do that?" He says, scoffing as he stands up and stretches.

"Because you're Inuyasha. That's why." I say, standing up and going to my vanity.

"Yeah, well… I saw the nightmare too." He says. I catch his eyes in the mirror.

"…Yeah… You remembered the dream?" I ask, talking about last night's dream as I brush my unruly hair.

"Duh."

"Whatever. So, this is our secret, right?"

"Duh. I don't even know the whole story yet."

"And you will, trust me. I'm going to call Midoriko and Kaede right now." I see his look. "A different Midoriko from last night. And speaking of that; you need to leave." I turn around and see he's already ready to go. "Oh."

He smirks. "Text me if you need me to come back before or after practice."

"Okay…" I say standing up and walking him to the balcony. "Inuyasha?"

He turns to me, and I look up at him. Then I hug him super tight, taking him by surprise. He wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" I say, talking about last night.

"…Anything for you Kags…" He says, talking softly. I smile.

After about a minute I step away and smile up at him. "Well, I'll talk to you later." He smiles.

"Yep, you will. Catch ya later wench." He says before jumping down off the balcony. I look over the edge and see him already walking away.

"Whatever pup!" I call down to him, smiling. He looks up at me and smirks. I wave and he rolls his eyes and walks away.

I smile and go back inside, closing the balcony door behind me.

_Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into?_

I take a deep breath and walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I walk in and notice nobody's in there. I don't see a note so I just figure they might be sleeping in. I check the time on the clock on the kitchen wall and see it's 8:05. Geez…

I grab a bowl, spoon, and the box of Coco Puffs from the cabinet. I grab the milk from the fridge and make me some cereal. I put the milk back up and then settle on a stool at the island and eat my Coco Puffs.

I'm sitting there eating when I suddenly remember I'm supposed to do something before Monday, but can't remember what it was… It was important…

**We got a test in science on Monday, smarty**

I jump from the voice in my head and frown when I realize it's just Inuyasha.

_I wasn't talking to you_

**Yeah, well, I heard it**

_Well you weren't supposed too_

**Obviously**

_Can you even spell that word?_

**Haha, not**

_You laughed, didn't you?_

**And you call me infuriating**

_Yes I do because you are_

**So are you**

_You're annoying_

**And you're stubborn**

_You're stupid_

**You're stupid**

_Only a stupid person would say that_

**You would know**

_Ugh! Inuyasha, I'm trying to eat my breakfast in peace._

**You started it**

_And I'm also ending it_

**Whatever wench**

_Back at you, pup_

I smile and eat the last spoonful of my Coco Puffs. I put the bowl and spoon in the sink and put the cereal back up in the cabinet. I walk back upstairs and feel bad for how mean I was to Inuyasha.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha. You stayed with me and I shouldn't be mean…_

**No, you shouldn't. You owe me 20 more favors**

_What?!_

**You were mean**

_Ugh, fine, just whatever_

**You're forgiven**

_I better be_

I can almost hear his laughter and see his smile. I smile too. Well, this is quite a mess I'm in… Midoriko, you better have a plan.

* * *

I look away from the T.V. in my room and look at the clock and see it says 10:27 a.m. I grab the remote and turn the T.V. down so I can't hear the movie Grease anymore. I grab my phone and look at the paper in my hand, the paper that has Midoriko's number on it.

I call her and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She says.

"Midoriko, its Kagome." I say, looking at my nails as I sit on my bed.

"Oh, Kagome. Do you have a question?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"Actually yes… A lot of them actually. So, I was wondering if we could meet sometime this weekend, as soon as possible if possible…" I say, hoping she'll agree.

"It's happened, hasn't it?" She asks, suddenly.

"Huh?" I say, confused although I have a slight idea about what she's talking about.

"Never mind. I can meet you later tonight. Bring Inuyasha." She says, ending the call.

I take my phone away from my ear and look at it.

"Wow, so all Midoriko's are gonna be like that today." I say, rolling my eyes. I don't even bother text Inuyasha; I just use our telepathy thing. It's good for something at least, I hope.

_Inuyasha?_

**Yo**

_She'll see us tonight_

**Ok**

_Well…see ya at band practice_

**Duh**

_Good bye Inuyasha_

**Bye Kags**

I smile to myself as I turn the volume back up. Now, just to wait until it's time to go to the band practice…

* * *

I hop out of my car as I stand up and look at Inuyasha and Rin's house, which looks more like a mansion if you ask me. It's about 3 stories, gigantic, which trees and flowers all around.

I look down and situate my outfit. I'm wearing a black tank top/muscle shirt that says 'WEEKEND WARRIOR' in white capital letters on the front with my dark shorts with slight holes or rips along the front that don't show any skin. I'm wearing my black high top converses with the studs on them. I have on random bracelets and my charm necklace, slight make-up, and black hoops.

I look at the cars in the driveway and see that Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Sayuri are already here. I walk up to the front door on the giant wraparound porch and go to knock when it opens to reveal Inuyasha, who smirks at me. He's wearing a black shirt that says 'CHICK MAGNET' in white with a picture of a magnet and some baby chicks stuck to it. He's also wearing his trademark dark jeans and black converses.

"Came to join the party, I see." He says. I smirk back.

"You know it." I say, walking past him and inside the house. "It ain't a party without me." He laughs and shuts the door and we walk through the front area and into the living room to see everyone else already in there, and I do mean everyone.

There's a giant sectional couch in the middle back of the huge living room, directly in line with the giant flat screen T.V. There are 2 other smaller couches, and 3 love seat chairs around the living room with some tables, a coffee table in front of the sectional, and some lamps and plants. On the sectional are Ginta, Sayuri, Kagami, Kiehauna, Rin, Sango, and Miroku. On a couch are Zelda and Hakkaku. In a loveseat is Koga. Everyone turns to look at me and Inuyasha as we enter. I smile.

Koga is wearing a white shirt with a sketch of the Nightmare before Christmas on it in black with dark jeans and his black vans with his hair in his usual ponytail, his smile in place.

Hakkaku is wearing a navy blue t-shirt that says 'PANIC AT THE DISCO' in white on the front. His dark gray basketball shorts and Nike's would look out of place if it wasn't for Hakkaku wearing it.

Ginta is wearing a yellow t-shirt with Jake's face on it from Adventure Time, the show. His jeans are light-ish, with red converses poking out at the bottom. I smile, loving how none of that even goes together. Then I notice the red rubber bracelet on Ginta's arm that says, 'I HEART MY GIRLFRIEND'. I fight the urge to say Aww.

Miroku is wearing a plain dark purple shirt and dark jeans, his dark blue vans poking out from the bottom. His hair is in its usual short ponytail. His gold earrings catch the light as he moves his head to talk to Sango and check her out, not too subtly either.

Sango is wearing a blue/green flow-y shirt with 'love' written in silver cursive on the front and it has a hole in the back top part. She's wearing dark shorts and black Hi Top shoes with shiny stripes on the sides. Her hair is up in its normal ponytail, black jelly bracelets on her arms.

Rin is wearing a gray crop top with a picture of a kitten wearing a cozy hat with light shorts and black and blue Nike's. Her hair is up in a braided bun. Her make-up is light, rainbow jelly bracelets on her arms. Her diamond earrings catch the light, shining brightly every once in a while.

Sayuri is wearing hot pink short sleeved crop top that says 'YOU MAKE ME BLUSH' in black sequined letters, her black tank top showing at the bottom. Her white shorts have splattered pink on them. Her hot pink converses go up to her knees, the white laces splattered with the same hot pink. Her hair is down and loose, falling in pretty natural waves. She has random bracelets covering her arms, a necklace with a pink heart sits on her chest, and pink hoops shine through her hair.

Kagami is wearing black sweatpants with red tights under it with black Jordan's poking out at the bottom. Her shirt is a black tube top with red roses streaming down. Her long turquoise hair is up in a top knot with a black bow holding it. A gold necklace is shining as it lies on her chest; it says 'Sayuri' written in cursive with a pink heart for the dot on the 'i' at the end.

Kiehauna is wearing a blue tee that says 'STAY STRONG AND BE BEAUTIFUL' in black, 'be beautiful' written in cursive writing while the rest is in all caps and block letters. Little black hearts decorate it all around. Her shorts have bedazzles on the front pockets. Her shoes are bright blue Nike's with a black check on the side. Her jet black hair with midnight blue and silver tips is put in a low ponytail on the side of her face.

Zelda is wearing a lime green shirt with a picture of Gir on it and it says, 'COME AT ME BRO!' in white letters around Gir, who has his fists up with an angry face on. She's also wearing black shorts and lime green converses. Her jet black hair is straightened around her face, her green eyes piercing.

"Kagome!" Sayuri yells, waving at me. I wave back and walk over to the 2nd couch, Inuyasha beside me. We sit down as everyone says their hellos.

"Now, since slow poke arrived can we get the stupid practice started?" Kagami says, her head on Sayuri's shoulder.

"Kagami, be nice." Sayuri says.

"Yes, we can." Rin says.

"Actually, I'm waiting on Agent M, although since she's off duty, she's going by her alias; Sentenza. It's also her real name." Sayuri says, smiling like always.

"Well, is she gonna get here soon?" Sango asks, impatient like almost everyone else over there.

"She's already here."

We look towards the kitchen to see Agent M, Sentenza, walking in with a Sprite in hand and Agent Heartnet beside her.

She's wearing a red shirt that says 'TACO NYA!' and then below it is a picture of Taco Cat flying through the sky wearing a sombrero and a mustache with white, green, and red striped line following him. Her skinny jeans are split; the right leg is black while the left is black with red skulls on it. Her shoes are converses with about 4 folds at the tops and sides; black, dark gray, light gray, and red on the outer side. The laces are black. Her hair is down and framed around her face but it doesn't hide her red eyes or her smirk.

Agent Heartnet is wearing a red shirt with a picture of 2 Labrador's heads on 2 burritos with nachos around them. His dark jeans match the look, with red converses poking out. His brown hair sticks up slightly, his smile in place.

"What's up, bitches?" She says, walking into the living room with Agent Heartnet at her heels. She plops down into a loveseat, Agent Heartnet standing by her side.

"Sentenza!" Sayuri says, breaking the silence.

"Sayuri, happy as always I see." She says, taking a sip from her Sprite.

"How did you get in?" Inuyasha asks, looking at her. Sentenza meets his eyes and smiles.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you." She says, quietly. His eyes get wide and she laughs. "I'm kidding…or am I?"

"Same old Sentenza I see." Zelda says, smiling. Sentenza smiles back.

"Of course." She says, smiling evilly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Depends on what you play." Sango says.

"Electric guitar but I'm here for the electrical stuff; like fireworks for the concerts." Sentenza says, taking another gulp of Sprite. Some of the people look at her weird, wondering if she's serious.

"Alrightey then. Since everyone's here, let's get this practice started. To the practice room!" Rin says, jumping up and walking to the kitchen.

We all stand up and follow her. We walk through the kitchen and out the side door and to this room off to the side of the house. We walk in and see there's a sectional that can fit about 8 people, a small couch, and then a chair. A T.V. hangs on the wall with a coffee table between the seats. Farther to the back of the side is a small kitchen, complete with fridge, microwave, and oven, along with a large counter space, bar stools, and cabinets. On the other side is band equipment that we need. Drums, piano, microphones, amps, guitars of all kinds, speakers, seats, everything we need.

"Wow…" I say, walking to one of the acoustic guitars.

"Alright! Should we have auditions for places or what?" Rin says, standing in front of the coffee table while everyone else is in the seats. I walk to the bar and sit on one of the stools with Inuyasha.

"Why don't we just play a song with some random people and switch it up and out from there, or keep it like that or what?" Sango says.

"Well, I think we should pick the people who actually want to be in the band part that's gonna be on stage." Sayuri says.

"I agree!" Rin says, smiling. "Now, raise your hand if you actually want to be on stage."

Sayuri, Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, and I raise our hands, making Rin smile even more.

"Great! Get up there and show us what you got!" She says, motioning us towards the band area.

"Hey, yo! Lil miss bossy!" Kagami says. "What about those of us who wanna help with the backstage junk, dancing, or back ground singing?"

"Well, lil miss callin' people names." Rin says. "You'll get to do stuff when you are needed."

"Kagami… Be nice." Sayuri says, her voice warning.

"Since when is being nice fun?" Sentenza says, still singing her stolen sprite.

"I agree." Kagami says.

Sayuri, Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, and I walk to the band area. I stand in the center, in front of the big mike. Sayuri goes to the piano. Ginta picks up a bass guitar, getting in the area in between me and Sayuri with a mike stand. Inuyasha gets on my other side with a guitar. Koga gets in the back with the drums. I look at everyone in turn.

"What we playing?" I ask, talking to everyone. We all look at one another, unsure of what to play. Sayuri smiles and starts playing something. I recognize the tune and so does everyone else as they follow suit. I wait for my cue and begin to sing with Sayuri backing me up.

_~(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead,_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high,_

_On such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends,_

_I know what they say,_

_They tell you I'm difficult,_

_But so are they._

_But they don't know me,_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me,_

_All the shit that you do._

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memoirs, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_So thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one._

_It's nice to know we had it all,_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done._

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh,_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

As the last note fades, along with the last of the band sounds I smile to the guys and Sayuri, proud about our first trip as a band. Everyone else starts applauding, obviously liking how it went.

"Well! We got our main band performers; agreed?" Rin says, asking everyone else. There are some 'Yeas!', nods of the heads, and overall, no objections so we all take that as a yes. "Great!"

Me and the rest of the band walks to the couches to sit down, wondering what Rin plans on doing now.

"No, Kagome. You can't sit down." Rin says. I stop halfway in the motion of sitting down.

"What?" I ask. "Why not?"

"I want to try something, girls only." She says, smiling a devious smile. "I'm the manager, do as I say."

I roll my eyes but stand up, along with Sayuri, Rin, Sango, Kagami, Kiehauna, Zelda, and Sentenza. We walk to the band area, the guys watching us. She starts moving the mikes and stuff back, to make a huge space where the equipment was. We help her and she walks to the sound system when we're done and presses a few buttons and then, an old classic starts playing through the room. Immediately, the beat makes us start dancing, grooving together and around the room.

**Person doing something**, _singing_

~**Rin starts us off**. _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**I smile and answer back, dancing.** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Kagami answers back, grooving down.** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**Sayuri sings, strutting her stuff.** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Rin dances to the middle front, Sango and me on each side. On my other side, there's Sayuri, Kagami, and Kiehauna. On Sango's other side, there's Sentenza and Zelda. We are all doing moves all at once, moving our arms and hips to the beat, totally having fun.**

**Rin answers back.** _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**Kiehauna takes us away, stepping forward with the swing of her hips and hair.** _If you want my future; forget my past._

**As Kiehauna steps away, Sentenza steps up, smirking. **_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast._

**Sayuri saunters up, making her hips and hair sway, smiling as she sends a sneaky wink to Ginta. **_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

**Zelda grooves on up, green eyes shining. **_Get your act together we could be just fine._

**By now, the boys are in shock, but we are having too much fun to care about them.**

**Sango steps up, swinging her hips to the delight of Miroku. **_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**Kagami answers, bringing some shakes and sways to the dance mix. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Rin smiles and laughs before answering with a flip of the hand and hip. **_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**I make a heart with my hands and move it back and forth from my chest to the area in front of me, swinging my hips. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends._ **I open my hands to my friends around me.**

**Sayuri echoes me. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Zelda sings, smiling as she moves and grooves with the others as we move around. **_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

**Kagami motions to herself, bringing them to her body as she sings the next line. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Kiehauna smirks at the on looking crowd of boys. **_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

**Sentenza smirks and grooves to the front-ish area of our group of dancing girls. **_Oh, what do you think about that_

**Sango sings, eyeing Miroku. **_Now you know how I feel_

**Sayuri flaunts on up near the front, smiling as she flips her hair over her shoulder, winking at Ginta when they make eye contact. **_Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_

**Rin echoes her with a swing of her hips. **_Are you for real_

**I get to the front and make eye contact with Inuyasha, smirking slightly as I waggle a finger in my face before putting it down with a wink and twirl. **_I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try_

**Kagami gets in the front, hand on hip as she waves bye to the boys, giving the finger to a lucky Miroku. **_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

**We hurry to opposite sides: Me, Sayuri, Zelda, and Kagami on one side. On the other side are Rin, Sango, Kiehauna, and Sentenza on the other. My side starts first. We lean towards their group while they lean back. **_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**We switch so they lean forward while we lean back while they sing back. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**We mix it up while Rin gets to the front and smiles. **_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**Sentenza bumps her way to the front. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**Zelda echoes her, moving to her side. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Kiehauna, who's dancing with Sayuri, takes the next line while smiling. **_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

**Sayuri sings, smiling and laughing while doing some disco move with Kiehauna and Kagami, who are on both sides of her. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Sango, who's dancing with Rin, sings the next line. **_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

**Kagami gets to the front to start rapping and singing the next part, all of us behind her, dancing. **

_So, here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_You got G like MC who likes it on a…_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

_And as for me, ha you'll see!_

**We are all in some kind of group formation, Kagami up front, me and Rin on her sides. Sayuri on my other side, Sango on hers. Behind us are Kiehauna, Sentenza, and Zelda, following our group formation as we sing in unison, jumping for the first part  
of the lyrics, swinging our body around for the second part.**

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

**We then break the formation, laughing and smiling as we just get together with enough room to dance while we do random moves with each other, having fun.**

**Sayuri takes it away, putting a heart to her chest before motioning to us around her for the second part. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**Kiehauna echoes her, grooving with Sango and Rin. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Rin takes the next line. **_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

**Sentenza takes the line after, doing a random move with Zelda, Sayuri, and Kagami. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Sango takes the last solo line as we get into our line formation. **_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

**We get into a line: Kagami, Sayuri, Me, Rin, Sango, Kiehauna, Zelda, and Sentenza in that order. We start bumping hips and doing a disco hand move, laughing as we sing in unison.**

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_

_Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)_

**We do the same move we did before; jumping for the first part and swinging our bodies and hands in circular position on the second part as we sing in unison, smiling.**

_Slam you body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover!_

(Back to normal)

We laugh and high five or hug each other, smiling and talking about how awesome we did, sweating slightly. The boys stand up and clap for us and we laugh and take a bow.

"Damn right bitches. You best be fucking clapping." Kagami says, plopping down on the couch while Sayuri rolls her eyes, still smiling.

"Ignore here. She gets cranky." Sayuri says.

"Shut up." Kagami says, her eyes closed as she lays down, trying to chill.

Agent Heartnet walks to Sentenza, who smirks as she stands with Zelda. Hakkaku makes his way to Zelda. Miroku walks to Sango and Rin who are laughing together. Ginta and Sayuri meet halfway, both smiling. Koga and Inuyasha walks towards me and Kiehauna. Oh boy…

***Inuyasha P.O.V.***

She looked gorgeous, dancing and smiling with her friends on stage. I smile slightly, listening to her beautiful voice and laugh, looking at the slight red on her cheeks from all her dancing and singing. I look over at Koga and notice him looking at her and push down the jealous feeling I get and just focus on the beautiful girl who will soon be mine. I get up, and walk towards her, ready to congratulate a good job well done.

***Koga P.O.V.***

_Damn…_ I watch Kagome do her thing out on the floor, loving how she's dancing, swinging her hips back and forth. I smirk and keep looking, listening as her voice carries to me. When they finish, her laughter filling my head, I stand up and make my way to her, trying to control my animal instinct; at least for now…

***Miroku P.O.V.***

_Wow…_ I push down the man instinct in me as I watch Sango swing her hips on the floor, swinging other parts of her as she does so. Even from the mind of a perv who goes after every girl; nobody would ever top her… Now, I just have to let her know that. I stand up and make my way to her, my smile in place as I rid myself of all pervy thoughts; well, as many as possible anyway.

***Ginta P.O.V.***

I push down the fluttering of my heart, and other parts, as I watch Sayuri hit the last part of the song, winking at me and smiling. I swallow as she gives high fives and hugs to the rest of her friends, smiling and laughing. We meet eyes and my heart starts up again and she smiles, her eyes glinting in the light. I smile back and walk towards her, happy she's mine and no one else's.

***Hakkaku P.O.V.***

_Holy bloody hell… Who knew lil Zelda had all that bottled up somewhere?_ I think as I watch her hit the final lines, doing the dances and smiling, green eyes lightening from the fun, as she sings along. When they're done, I watch her smile as she lets her hair fall back in her face. I stand up and walk to her, smiling the whole way.

***Rin P.O.V.***

I look around at all the couples, defined or undefined and smile and sigh. _Well, Universe, looks like we got a lot of work to do…_

***Kagome P.O.V.***

"Heyyyya!" I say, smiling at Inuyasha and Koga, Kiehauna at my side. They smile back, stopping in front of us.

"Hey, good job Kags." Inuyasha says.

"Yeah, good job Babe." Koga says, smiling wide while his blue eyes twinkle.

_Jackass…_

I hear Inuyasha's thought in my mind but push it away, closing our mind door again.

"Thanks Inuyasha, Koga. It was tons of fun." I say, smiling really big.

"Yeah, it was. Kags over here has got some moves." Kiehauna says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Girl, you sound like you surprised."

"I am." She says, making us both laugh.

"Yeah, me too." I say, still giggling. I look back up at Inuyasha and Koga and clear my throat. "Well, today's been a lot of fun."

"Obviously." Koga says. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles. "Kagome, you can be so immature."

"I prefer the term fun." I say, making him chuckle some more. I look around and see Sayuri giggling in Ginta's arms. Sango is talking to Miroku and she blushes so I know something went down. I'll get details later. I see Hakkaku talking to Zelda and am a little surprised when she laughs at something he says. Rin is standing in front of the coffee table, the couch beside her occupied by a laying down Kagami.

"Attention, attention!" Rin says, making everyone stop and look at her. "Great practice! Now that we have a feel for where we're going with this and what everyone can do, we'll meet again soon so stay posted! Meeting adjourned!" She says, smiling as everyone goes back to their conversations.

"Well, I gotta go…" Kiehauna says. She gives me a piece of paper and smiles. "Here's my number; I have a feeling we'll be besties by the time this is all over." I smile back.

"I hope so…" I say, sticking the number into my pocket. Sayuri comes and hugs me.

"Bye Kags! It was good to see you! You got my number so don't be a stranger." She says, smiling as she steps away. She walks to Ginta and kisses him. I turn away, smiling, and look at Zelda and Kagami, bickering on their way out the door with Kiehauna. I wave as they walk out. I turn to Sango and Rin.

"Well, I'm going to head out." I say, smiling and waving.

"Same here." Koga says.

"Yep." Sango says.

"Gotta go too." Miroku says.

"Bye Rin, Inuyasha!" I say, smiling as I walk out the practice room, and into the sun, feeling pretty good.

* * *

I just walk into my room, humming the song that was on the radio, water bottle in hand when I shut the door to my room.

"Took you long enough."

I scream and drop my water bottle. A clawed hand grabs it before it hits the ground and I look up in golden, honey orbs of yellow/gold light. I try to calm my heart and breathe as I smack Inuyasha's arm while he chuckles.

"You jerk!" I say, smacking him.

"You shoulda' seen your face!" Inuyasha says, laughing.

"Ugh! You're so infuriating!" I shriek, smiling slightly as I take my water from his hand and take a sip from it as I walk over to my bed, grabbing the remote the nightstand before I plop down with it in hand.

"Keh…" He says, plopping down beside me as I turn on the T.V., watching Aladdin on one of the weekend movie channels. I look at him.

"Why the hell are you in my room anyway?" I ask, incredulous. He looks at me with a confused and stupid expression.

"Waiting for you, duh." He says, smirking while I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious."

"You said we're meeting whoever tonight, right?" He says. I smirk.

"Of course… How could I forget? Of course you wouldn't forget because you're all about figuring out what I know and what you don't." I say, my smirk widening while he frowns.

"I'll figure it out when they tell me."

"Duh, because they'll tell you." I say, rolling my eyes again. He frowns more.

"Keh…"

"That's your answer to everything you can't answer with a real answer."

"Well, if I answered it then no, it's not." Inuyasha says. I give him a look.

"You're so stupid."

"I thought I was infuriating."

"You're both."

"Aww, thanks for sayin' I'm special Kags." He says, smirking. I smile back.

"Shut up Inuyasha…" I say, looking back at the T.V. He smirks and looks at the T.V. with me.

"Are you staying here or something?" I ask.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'.

"Thought so..." I say, sighing at the end.

"So much enthusiasm." He says, smirking.

"Keep messin' with me, and I'll put you outside." I say, smirking back while not looking at him.

"Wench."

"Mutt."

"Stubborn."

"Jerk."

"Scaredy-cat." He says. I meet his eyes.

"I may be a kitten, but this kitten has claws that are lethal weapons." I say, smiling while he laughs.

"Sure Kags."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Like I could feel it."

"I'ma make you feel something in a minute." I mutter under my breath… He laughs.

"Loved to see you try."

"I'm sure you would."

We look at the T.V. when my phone goes off. I take it out of my pocket and see it's a message from my mom. It says: **Gonna be late; you might be home alone but Midoriko said she's coming over to talk. Love you!**

I smile and text her back saying I love her too. I look at the time and am surprised it says 6:15. _Dang, where did the time go?_ I put my phone in my pocket.

**Obviously somewhere else**

I roll my eyes at him, as his thought enters my head, noticing the 'door' separating our minds must have reopened sometime.

_You're irritating in my mind and outside of it_

**Ah, so I'm inside your mind**

_Ugh!_

I stand up, grab my water bottle, and walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I set my water bottle on the counter/island in the kitchen. I open the pantry and look for something I feel like eating.

I see chicken flavored Ramen Noodles and grab 4 packages; sure a half demon like Inuyasha could eat a lot of that. I grab a pot from the cupboard and put some water in it from the sink. I turn on the stove and put the pot on one of the burners, the one I just turned on, and wait for the water to boil.

I start humming to a song in my head while I wait. I turn away from the stove and come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Geez, Inuyasha. Ever hear about personal space?" I say, smirking.

"Geez, Kagome, Ever hear about a brain?"

"Ha, that's not even funny."

"You laughed."

"I fake laughed; that's different."

"It still has laughed in it."

"Whatever."

"Ah, come on Kags; you can do better than that."

"At what exactly?"

"Comebacks."

"I already know I'm better than you so why bother wasting my breathe?"

"You can think it then."

"You're so irritating."

"And amazing."

"Annoying."

"Talented."

"A jerk face."

"Sexy."

"Stupid."

"Stubborn."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I don't argue with idiots; they'll bring me to their level and beat me with experience."

"Good one; cept you already used it."

"Surprised you remembered; didn't think it was in your description."

"Oh, so you have a description for me?"

"Like you even need a description for me."

"Stubborn, funny, talkative."

"Don't get me started Inuyasha."

"Didn't know you ever stopped."

That's when we notice how close together we are, our noses almost touching, my back to the counter, his hands on either side of my on the counter. I catch his eyes and so much is said; even though it isn't. We pick fights and tease but we both know the true feelings we have. We both know that little bit about our future; that we're tied together as soul mates. For once, I don't doubt it. The charge between us intensifies, setting my nerves on edge. And then, it's like gravity, we start getting pulled together…our lips almost touching…

When we hear the clearing of a throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Heya! Just wanna say thanks for all the views, reviews and all that. :) They make me happy and make me wanna update sooner, just so all y'all know that. Lolz. So, any ideas, requests, that kinda thing; just let me know.

My contest is still on; of course. The rules and junk is on the profile, so just go look at that. You don't have to draw to enter. I don't know when I'll end it but it'll be a long ways off so don't worry if you're working on it. Also, it doesn't have to be an Inuyasha picture, I would just like for it to be. Thanks and hope to see more contest enterers! :)

Enjoy! :D

~Love at Shikon High~

~2 to love, 1 to pick:

That's when we notice how close together we are, our noses almost touching, my back to the counter, his hands on either side of me on the counter. I catch his eyes and so much is said; even though it isn't. We pick fights and tease but we both know the true feelings we have. We both know that little bit about our future; that we're tied together as soul mates. For once, I don't doubt it. The charge between us intensifies, setting my nerves on edge. And then, it's like gravity, we start getting pulled together…our lips almost touching…

When we hear the clearing of a throat.

Inuyasha and I separate slightly, me jumping as I do so, each of us wondering who cleared their throat.

I look around Inuyasha and my jaw practically drops to the ground. Inuyasha turns around and his eyes widen from the sight of the last person I ever thought would be standing in the doorway of my kitchen.

Koga.

He was standing in the doorway; frown on his face with a glare in his eyes as he looks at Inuyasha and me. I look at our situation and slide down away from Inuyasha, who's looking at Koga with a glare of his own now.

"Koga, what are you doing?" I say. Koga looks at me and smiles slightly, although I know he didn't like Inuyasha and me together.

"You dropped this and I thought I would drop it off." He lifts up his hand to show a black leatherette studded bracelet. I look at my arm and understand; it's my bracelet. I look back at him and smile.

"I don't know how I didn't notice when it was gone. Must've fallen off or something…" I walk over to him and take it from his hand. "Thanks Koga." I give him a hug and am surprised when he hugs me back, tight. I smile and hug him back the same, loving the feeling he puts in my heart; the feeling that hasn't been as frequent as it should be.

"Yo, wolf, what the hell are you doin' here?" Inuyasha asks, interrupting our 'moment', which makes us look at him. Koga glares and mine is close to the same look.

"Just like I said, mutt." Koga says. "Don't you have a cat to chase?"

"Don't you have some other girl to fawn over?"

"Shouldn't some dogcatcher be chasing you?"

"Don't you have to get some more flea treatment?"

"Shouldn't you be tied up in someone's backyard?"

"Do you want to take this in the backyard?"

"Just say when." Koga says, his voice menacing, glare in place.

"When." Inuyasha answers, smirk in place but his voice is low and dangerous.

I stand in front of Koga, glaring at Inuyasha but my voice is directing both of them.

"Stop it, now." I say, my voice overpowering both of theirs as my purity power leaks out slightly, pushing their yokai energy back. "I don't know why y'all are acting like this, but y'all have to stop because this is going to get bad if y'all keep it up." I turn around and give Koga a smile. "Thank you Koga for returning my bracelet."

He smiles back. "It was my pleasure."

"Jackass…" Inuyasha mumbles. I turn to him, glare ready, powers glowing around me.

"Inuyasha…" I say, voice low and mean. "What did I just say?"

"Something about playing nice and stopping and blah, blah, blah." He says, a bored tone in his voice as he looks at me. I smile, it not so sweet.

"Inuyasha; I will purify your cocky ass if you don't knock it off."

"So you're thinking of my ass?"

"UGH!" I groan, exasperated. "I swear Inuyasha! I just wanna high five your face with a brick!" I say, glaring at him one last time before turning around to Koga.

"Koga, how about we walk in the living room or something." I say, taking Koga's hand into my own as we walk into the living room, ignoring the glare I feel Inuyasha giving us. I stand in the middle of the living room and turn to Koga.

"Kagome, what's Inuyasha doing over here?" He asks, wasting no time.

"How did you get in my house?" I ask, not wasting any time either.

"The door was open." He says. "Your turn."

"Well, he came by to talk to me." I say, emphasis on the 'talk'. "Nothing more, nothing less."

_Liar…_ I hear in my head, a simple thought that I push away, hoping to bury it in the deepest depths of my mind where it won't be seen again; along with the feelings and scenes it brings.

"Why would he need to talk to you?"

"Maybe because he wanted too?" I say. Then I hear the boiling of water and remember my noodles. Although, it's like my appetite went out the window.

I walk past Koga and into the kitchen. I walk past Inuyasha, who's sitting on the stool at the island while trying to pretend that he wasn't listening to everything we said. I go to the stove and turn it off, leaving the pot with water. I sigh and turn around coming face to face with Koga, who's leaning down to look me in the eyes.

"Jeez, Koga!" I say, putting a hand to my heart that's racing like a rabbit running from a hunter. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That's my job." Inuyasha says. I give him a glare.

"Don't make me." I say, making a barrier in my hand and making it disappear as I turn away from a scared Inuyasha to Koga. "Now, watcha want?"

"I wanna talk to you." He says. I nod.

"Okie dokie." I say, looking towards Inuyasha before looking back to Koga. "Um, why don't we talk somewhere more private?" I suggest. I walk to Inuyasha. "Yo, Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" He says, looking at me.

"Go to the living room." I say.

"Make me." He says. I make a barrier in my hand and he jumps up and starts walking.

"Jeez, you say one thing…" He mumbles to himself as he rounds the corner. I roll my eyes and look at Koga.

"Come on." I say, grabbing his hand in my own as I take him through a hallway on the side of the kitchen, out the back door, and into the backyard. We walk off the back deck, past the pool, and into the back area and into the garden. I take him under these few cherry blossom trees to the swinging bench. I sit down and pull him down beside me. I leave his hand in mine as we start swinging back and forth.

"So, what's up?" I ask, curious yet nervous… He rubs his clawed thumb gently over my knuckle, his hand swallowing mine whole. I swing my legs slightly as Koga pushes us back and forth slowly.

"Do you and Inuyasha have something going on?" He asks, sounding almost nervous. I laugh and he looks at me.

"Me and Inuyasha? Hardly…" I say, pushing down the feeling in my heart and mind, letting the other feelings overpower them. I put my head on Koga's shoulder. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I show up and he's in your house. You guys have been getting closer."

"Koga, I'm just expanding my friends. Me and Inuyasha have nothing going on."

"Promise?"

"I pinkie promise." I say, holding out my pinkie, smiling. Koga smiles and wraps his pinkie around mine. I look up at him and he looks down at me, his blue eyes shining, catching the light, his smile in place. My heart thumps in my chest as a light blush comes across my cheeks. Koga smiles more and gets closer to my face…

Then he kisses my cheek. A peck for more than a friend, but not necessarily for a girlfriend either. I smile and try to control the heat on my face. I clear my throat even though nothing is in it.

"Well…now that that's covered, do you feel better?" I ask. He laughs, making my heart lift with the sound of it as I smile more.

"Yes, I feel better." Koga says, smiling as he puts his arm around my shoulders. I sigh. "What's wrong Kags?"

"…I don't know Koga…I don't know…" I say, laughing at the end but it's not a funny ha-ha kinda laugh.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't think I know where to start…" I say, the stress coming down on me, so much that I feel like I might cry. But I hold the tears at bay, not wanting to break down in front of Koga in front of all people. Koga kisses the top of my head.

"You got me Kags…"

"I know Koga…I know…" I say, smiling. "Well…" I say, sitting up and patting his knee with my hand that he recently let go from his own. "Better go back inside, before something happens to my living room."

Koga laughs and we stand up, his arm still around my shoulders as we make our way to the back door.

"So, what are you doing later?" He asks.

"Um…I might be seeing my aunt, maybe." I say, thinking. "Wait, why?"

"Just wondering…" He says. I smile and poke his side.

"Were you asking me on a date?" I say, teasing while he laughs.

"Yes."

I stop poking his side, not expecting him to give in so easily, if that was what he was doing at all.

"Well, if I'm not busy…" I start, half of me saying yes, half of me saying no. "…I'll let you know and we can get together." The yes side has won apparently… Koga smiles big as we step into the kitchen through the back door.

"You'll text me right?" He says. I snort, very unladylike for my petite figure. We walk through the kitchen, through the living room while ignoring Inuyasha who's watching T.V. and I standing on the front porch with him in front of me. I smile up at him.

"Duh." I say. "I'll let you know what my plans are."

"And I'll let you know what they could be." He says, cocky smirk in place. I roll my eyes, still smiling.

"Whatever Koga." I say, making him laugh.

"Bye beautiful." He says, kissing my cheek before walking off the porch and onto his motorcycle that's parked at the end of the driveway by the street. I wave to him.

_No wonder I didn't hear the motorcycle._

I walk inside and firmly shut the door before walking into the living room. I look at the couch and see Inuyasha standing up, T.V. off, his gaze on me. I smile slightly.

"So, where were we?" I ask, trying to stay on track here. By Inuyasha's gaze, I see I'm not gonna complete my goal.

"What was that?" He says, his voice detached almost.

"What was what?" I say, my voice innocent.

"Don't play stupid, wench."

"Don't play the jerk, pup."

I glare at him as I pass him on my way to the kitchen. I go to the pantry and take out a big pack of Twizzler's and go back to the living room, sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table. Inuyasha sits down a few seats away from me. I eat a Twizzler, not looking at him as I turn on the T.V. and change it so I'm watching reruns of SpongeBob Squarepants, even though I'm not really paying attention to the show.

"You can't ignore me." Inuyasha says.

"Actually, I think I can." I answer; not looking at him as I eat my Twizzler's and watch the T.V.

"No you can't."

"Watch me."

"Don't be irritating."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Don't be stubborn."

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't be a cheater."

"Cheater?!" I practically shriek, looking at him for once. "How the hell am I a cheater?"

"Going from me to Koga."

"I'm not with either of you!"

"We are meant to be."

"We don't know that!"

"Stop fighting it!"

"Why?" I say, standing up, hysterical at this point. "Why can't I fight destiny? Why can't I fight my fate? Why can't I fight the universe? Why? Why can't I pick my own path? Why do I have to follow the path they say I should take? Why do I have to be what everyone says I should be? Why do I have to be this big Priestess? Why do I have to save the world? Why can't I be normal? WHY?!" I say, finally noticing the tears on my face. I brush them away, angry for showing weakness in front of Inuyasha. More tears cascade down my cheeks and so finally, I give up and just put my head in my hands and sob…

That's when I feel warm, strong arms snake around my body, surrounding me and pulling me against a strong body. Inuyasha puts his chin on top of my head, my head on his chest, and my head in my hands. His arms around me, pulling me tight to him.

"Shhh…. Kags, its okay…." He whispers, running a clawed hand through my hair gently. I sobbing too hard to say the words so I look in my mind at the open door and send a thought to him.

(_Kagome, _**Inuyasha**)

_You don't know that_

**Why would I lie to you?**

_Why wouldn't you?_

**Kags, you know me better than that**

_No, I don't_

**What do you want to know?**

I laugh aloud, it a harsh sound as I try to keep the tears at bay, trying to keep the river from busting over the dam again.

_Inuyasha, now isn't the time for 20 questions_

**I thought you called it 20,000 questions**

I laugh again, it sounding more like myself and I breathe in the scent of Inuyasha; Axe and something else… I wipe my cheeks and smile slightly.

**That's the Kags I like to hear and see**

_You can't even see me_

**I can always see you**

I burst out laughing, full on laughing and Inuyasha laughs with me, his chest vibrating against my body. I smile and look up at him.

"That was both weird and creepy…" I say, smiling and laughing slightly.

"But you laughed." He says, smiling his half smile that shows some of his fang.

"But it was still creepy. I mean, seriously…"

"But it's true. Because of this stupid mind connection thing."

"Hey, it's not my fault. This shouldn't even be possible." I say.

"But it is. And there's one good thing about this." Inuyasha says, smirking with his fang showing.

"And that would be?..." I ask, wondering as I cock my head to the side.

"I get to know what you think and how you feel." He says, smirking even more as I blush slightly, looking into his golden eyes that sparkle in the light.

"You know that works both ways, right?" I say, smirking. His smirk falls and I laugh. I flick my finger on his nose. "Not so smart now, are you?"

"Keh." He says. He flicks his finger on my nose. "At least I was smart." He says, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I say, smiling. I see his ears and go to touch one with my hand. Inuyasha goes to stop me but I grab one and rub it softly. It's furry and soft, tiny and cute. "Ohmigod…"

I keep rubbing it between my fingers when I feel a sound reverberate from Inuyasha's chest. I look him in the eyes, my hand stilled on his ear. I smile and give him a look.

"Did you just…purr?" I say, on the verge of laughing. He frowns.

"No." He says. "Dogs don't purr."

I take my hand off his ear and I laugh. As I start to stop I grab Inuyasha's hair and bring it towards me on each side so it's on the front side of his shoulder, technically on his chest. I look up into his eyes, my hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" I say softly, as if afraid to mess up the 'moment'.

That's when I realize we are close, easily in kissable distance. I don't think; I just do. I grab the hair in the front with my hands and pull him towards me, slowly and gently so he knows what's going on in case he wants to back out. Which, for the record, he doesn't. We are millimeters apart, if that; our lips are almost touching.

"Are we interrupting?"

I gasp and Inuyasha and I turn towards the door to see Midoriko and Kaede walking through it. I see them looking at me and Inuyasha and I look at our situation and blush, not liking how people keep finding us.

**We gotta lock that door**

I fight the urge to laugh as Inuyasha's though enters my mind. I back away from Inuyasha and smooth down my shirt. Inuyasha stuffs his hands in his pockets as he looks anywhere but at me. Of course, I don't mind because I feel the same way.

I look at Midoriko and Kaede and notice what they're wearing. Midoriko is wearing a long sleeve sweater that's gray and orange striped with a low v-neck and a gray tank top under the sweater with jeans and gray suede boots with heels. Her hair is down, straight as always.

Kaede is wearing a brown shirt with blue diamond's on it, brown khaki like pants and white Ked. Her gray hair is tied back with a white ribbon.

"No, you're not interrupting anything. Please, come in." I say, motioning to the rest of the couch space as I turn off the T.V. Kaede and Midoriko sit on the couch closest to the door. Inuyasha sits away from them, with enough space for me to sit in between him and Midoriko.

"Can I get anyone anything?" I ask, not wanting to be rude. Everyone shakes their head no. I sit down in between Midoriko and Inuyasha, ready to get this conversation over with, hopefully in one piece.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, you wanted this meeting. Yes?" Midoriko says, still smiling slightly from the sight before. I fight the urge to blush and look at her with a straight face.

"Yes. Um, well…" I start off, not sure how to say it. "Something happened last night…"

"Well don't beat around the bush. Spit it out!" Kaede says, her good eye on me. I look at her with a glance then turn back to Midoriko.

"Me and Inuyasha shared the same dream… Well, it was more like a nightmare."

"You shared it?" Midoriko asks. I nod my head yes. "Hasn't that happened before?"

"Yes, but not like this." I say. "This hasn't happened…" I lift up my shirt to show my side, the one with the scar from where the man had pulled the Jewel out of me. The scar that showed what happened in the dream; the scar that showed I died.

Midoriko's eyes widen, Kaede gasps and starts mumbling under her breathe, trying to keep a straight face. Midoriko looks into my eyes.

"What happened?" She asks, soft but persistent. I pull my shirt down, covering the almost faded scar.

"A evil man was chasing me. Then he caught me, pulled the Jewel out of my side and killed me… Inuyasha was there, trying to protect me…" I say, leaving out the part where we said we loved each other. I did not feel comfortable sharing that; besides, I feel as if that's a special thing between me and him only.

"Did you see this man?" Midoriko says.

"No. And I had another dream." I say. I look at Inuyasha then back at her. "We both did…"

"Was it the same?" She asks.

"No. We meet Midoriko, the old one." I say. Midoriko's eyes widen and Kaede laughs, it raspy and slightly hard.

"Well, looks like Midoriko is gettin' ahead a the game." Kaede says, smiling slightly, her face wrinkling in a grandmotherly kinda way.

"What did she tell you?" Midoriko says, almost ignoring Kaede.

"Overall, she said we were soul mates and that we need to stay together." I say, blushing slightly from all that's happened to what that could mean.

"Well, she's slightly right…" Midoriko says, making me look at her with wide eyes.

"Explain." Inuyasha says, speaking for the first time in our conversation. Midoriko looks at him, contemplating on what to tell him.

"Kagome is the Shikon no Tama Priestess and will save the world." Kaede says, making us all look at her.

"Kaede!" Midoriko says, surprised she would say that. Kaede shrugs, looking at her with her good eye.

"It's the truth and they deserve to know the truth." She says, narrowing her eye. "All of it." Midoriko holds her gaze and sighs, turning back to me and Inuyasha.

"Alright. Let's say what needs to be said." Midoriko starts, looking at Inuyasha. "And please, don't interrupt until I'm done." I nod my head and look at Inuyasha.

"Keh." He says. I smack his leg and he gives me a look which I return with a look of my own. "Fine…" He says, not happy. I smile at him and turn back to Midoriko.

"Continue." I say. She nods and takes a deep breath.

"The Shikon no Tama Jewel is a jewel many have been after since its existence. It was created by Midoriko, the old one. She was a warrior priestess back even before the Feudal Era. The Jewel was created when she was battling a strong demon along with some lesser ones. She was able to seize their souls and purify them, the power coming from the four souls within her heart. As you know, she was the most powerful priestess known, now and then. She could purify ten demons at once, alone. During her battle with the demons, after seven days and seven nights, Midoriko realized she couldn't fight them off. So, as she was drawn into the demon's massive jaws, she seized the demon's spirit and bound it with her own with the last of her power, killing them both but creating the Shikon no Tama Jewel that was burst forth from her chest. Inside the Jewel, her spirit and the spirit of the demons still battle on."

I look at Midoriko, trying to understand the information she just told me. I'm confused, and scared. _How do I live up to that?_

**You don't have too**

I look at Inuyasha beside me, smiling slightly. I look back at Midoriko.

"How do I play out in all this?" I ask.

"The Jewel was said to have died with her, to be resurrected with her soul in her reincarnation." She smiles sadly. "I was thought to be her, hence the same name and how we look. When I met with Kaede to speak about it, I found out it wasn't me. Then you were born and Kaede could tell that you were special; you had immense power, even as a newborn. We knew that you were the reincarnation."

"But…" I start to say but stop, trying to understand and only slightly failing.

"Then why the hell am I in this?" Inuyasha asks, his voice gruff. We all look at him.

"You're her protector, her savior, her soul mate." Midoriko says before looking back at me. "Midoriko was said to have a protector of her own. He was an Inu demon by the name of Inutaisho."

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha says, eyes wide. I look at him.

"Inuyasha!" I say, exasperated and irritated. _Calm down._

**That's my dad's name!**

My eyes widen as I continue to look at him. "…Say what?!"

"Yes, that's your dad's name." Kaede says. We look at her. "Please, stop interruptin'. Ungrateful youths."

"Kaede." Midoriko says, giving her a look with a slight smile before looking back at us. "We do know that he's your dad. What we don't know if it's the same person…"

"But…I mean…How in the…." I start, stuttering over all the questions and statements in my head, each fighting to get out of my mouth first.

"But I've never even heard of her." Inuyasha says, confused and slightly angry.

"That's because he was young, a little older than you. And she was the same, give or take a few years." Midoriko says. "The story goes that they found each other by chance, on accident really. He was patrolling the lands when he came across her taking down some demons with her sword and powers. Inutaisho watched her from afar…"

***Flashback so you see them from back in time***

Midoriko stands up with her sword still drawn. The demon's blood drips slightly off the sword and into the growing puddle of blood around her. She looks in the woods on her right. The slight breeze pushes her hair slightly as her red lips move up a millimeter into a slight smile.

"I know you are there." She says, her voice strong, contrasting to her complexion on the outside.

Inutaisho, who was watching from behind a tree, was surprised, but didn't let it show as he stepped out from the tree and into the clearing where Midoriko was.

Midoriko's long black hair flowed down her back. Her normal priestess outfit was covered with her armor, sword in her pale hand. Her face held no expression as her brown eyes calculated Inutaisho. Four small red teardrops, in the shape of almost a diamond, were on her forehead, making her face look even paler. Her red lips were pulled up slightly.

Inutaisho stood tall, but in a non threatening way; he could feel the power emanating from her. His silver hair was pulled into a ponytail. His gold eyes calculated her right back, his purple stripes on his cheeks showing his power. His armor caught the sunlight, his outfit seeming extra white.

"Demon, do you seek what they seek?" Midoriko asks, talking about the dead demons around her.

"Well, if you mean death, then no." Inutaisho says, smiling slightly as his gruff voice takes on an almost sweet tone. Midoriko barks out a laugh, it harsh in the sun lit clearing.

"That wasn't what they sought, but it was what they got."

"So I see…" Inutaisho says, taking a few steps to her. Midoriko points out her sword in his direction.

"Do not underestimate me, demon." She says, her voice hard, her glare directed at him. He felt her pure power; so pure for a priestess, a warrior priestess at that.

"After seeing you do that, I plan to do no such thing." He says. "And I am no mere demon; I am Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands." Midoriko smirks slightly.

"You are but a mere pup." She says, making Inutaisho growl.

"Do not underestimate me either, woman." He says, growling slightly as she narrows her eyes.

"Woman? I am Midoriko, great Priestess warrior." She says. "But, you already know that."

"You sure are sure of yourself, for a miko."

"You sure are arrogant, for a pup."

Then, with a thunderous boom and with the crashing of fallen trees, a demon enters the clearing. He looks like a giant snake demon meets dragon, his dark green almost black scales glinting in the sun like knives. His paws hit the ground hard as he crashes through the trees, his huge nails digging into the ground while his spiked tail whips in the back, creating more damage. The spikes continue up the tail, over his back, and up to the top of his huge head. His red eyes with black pupils are focused on Midoriko while his mouth opens in anticipation, his snake like tongue poking out between giant razor sharp teeth.

Midoriko gets ready, sword already out. Inutaisho does the same, growling at the offending demon. But, it's as if the demon only cares about Midoriko, who looks ready for battle.

"Miko… You killed my brethren." It says, hissing at her with a deep voice while its eyes narrow.

"They tried to kill me first." She says, her voice hard and showing no emotion like her stone cold poker face. "It was self defense."

"Be prepared to defend yourself again." It hisses, growling at her as he takes a step closer.

"If you were like your brethren, it should be easy." She says. It growls low and hard.

"Die bitch." He growls before jumping at her. She brings up a barrier, easily fending him off by singeing him from her purity. He whacks his tail against it, one hard slam after another but it stays in place.

That's when Inutaisho notices the dark red stain on her thigh, the red blossom of blood. Inutaisho sniffs the air for the first time in a while and notices that he's correct; some of the smell of blood is coming from her. Inutaisho watches her concentration, noticing the slight wince as the blossom grows slightly. That's when he makes his move.

He rushes at the demon, slicing its leg with his sword, the Sounga; a sword made from a fang of an Inu dog demon as a sword of hell. The demon hissed and backed away from Midoriko and Inutaisho, who stood in between the miko and demon.

"Inutaisho." It hisses. "You help this miko woman?"

"Yes." He says, his voice menacing. "You attack her for no reason."

"I avenge my brothers' death!" It screeches, growling slightly.

"They attacked her first."

"She is but a lowly miko."

"But I am your Lord."

"But you fight with her." It says. "Why?"

"He doesn't." Midoriko interrupts, standing tall minus the blood from her thigh seeping through her outfit. "You plan to kill me; have at it."

It growls and goes at her again. She raises her sword, that's seeping with purifying energy, and swings it at the demon as it runs at her. It dodges the swings and swipes at her with his paw. Her movements are too slow, her power not strong enough, so she is thrown back against a tree trunk by the demons massive paw. Ignoring her objection before, Inutaisho attacks the demon, feeling fury and anger in his soul at the sight of the broken miko against the tree.

Inutaisho attacks the demons back, jumping on it. He stabs its back with his sword, right above the heart. It screeches and rears its back, trying to throw Inutaisho off. He just holds on tighter, twisting the sword. The demon shrieks louder and that's when he notices the miko, trying to stand up.

That's when his eyes aren't on the demon and it takes its chance. It pushes Inutaisho off its back, throwing him back. He lands lightly on his feet as the demon charges at him. It swipes its paw at him, lunging its head every now and then while Inutaisho swings his sword, slashing the demon a few good times. Then he checks on the miko, one glance was all it took for the demon to put him on his back while his sword sticks in the ground a few feet away. Inutaisho growls at the demon who smiles darkly as it brings its paw up.

Then in a flash of black, silver, and red; the demons head falls to the ground beside Inutaisho. Midoriko lands a few feet away from him, on her feet, with her sword in one hand as it drips blood to the ground. Inutaisho jumps out from under the demon as it slumps to the ground, lifeless, as blackish blood starting to pool on the ground, joining the blood from the other demons.

Midoriko sighs and starts to fall to the ground from exhaustion when two strong arms catch her. She looks up into gold eyes and feels her breath catch in her throat but she remains expressionless, the Queen of the Poker Face.

"Why?" She asks quietly, searching Inutaisho's face. He smiles slightly as he holds the beautiful miko in his arms.

"You looked like a damsel in distress."

"I am no damsel." She interrupts.

"And so, I became your knight, to help you." He finishes with a smile. She stills, not expecting that.

"I can handle myself." She says while he chuckles.

"I am aware of that."

"Are you the one that keeps watching me?" She asks, eyes guarded while looking into his own. He smirks slightly.

"Maybe." He cocks his head to the side, studying her face. "You interest me, Midoriko…" She smiles slightly.

"As do you, Inutaisho…" She says, wincing slightly from the slash on her thigh. He stands up, her in his arms.

"Let's go clean your wound." He says, making his way towards the river. She smiles, facing in front of them.

"I won't forget your kindness Inutaisho…" She says quietly, knowing he can hear her. He smiles.

_And I won't forget you, Midoriko…_

And that's how they walked to the river; a great priestess warrior in the arms of a greater demon lord. The perfect picture of imperfect perfection…

***End of flashback***

"And it was said that they saw each other, keeping a close friendship that maybe could have blossomed if he hadn't had to take his place as Lord or if she hadn't died…" Midoriko finishes.

"How beautiful…" I say, bringing a hand to my heart as my eyes water slightly.

"Keh." Inuyasha says, ruining the moment. I turn to him. "It ain't that great. I mean, why would he be interested in her?"

I give him a look. "Maybe because he cared for her. Maybe because they belonged to be together, even if it's just as friends. Maybe because he was meant to help her in her time of need. Maybe because he's not a stupid jerk like you." I say, narrowing my eyes at the end. He looks away from me.

"It's stupid. They didn't even get together." Inuyasha says.

"Happy ending don't always happen." Kaede says, making us look at her. "But, y'all are aware a that."

"Yes…" I say softly as I think about the nightmare. I look at Midoriko. "So, y'all believe Inuyasha is to be my Inutaisho but better?"

"Yes, pretty much." Midoriko says. "But, y'all's connection is more intense than theirs for they weren't soul mates like you guys."

"How do we know we're soul mates?" I ask.

"Well, we are just going on a limb." Midoriko says.

"On a limb? Ha!" Kaede says. "They meant to be and we all know it."

I blush slightly and keep looking at them, not even gonna look at Inuyasha. But my blush goes noticed, by all 3 of them. Luckily, no one says anything-yet…

"Well, is there anything we need to talk about?" Midoriko asks.

"Why can we hear each other's thoughts?" I ask, remembering that. Of course, I'm not quite sure how I could forget.

Midoriko gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha and I can hear each other's thoughts and communicate that way." I say, slightly afraid of what she might say. Her eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Duh." Inuyasha says. I give him a look and turn back to her.

"Is this bad?" I ask.

"…I don't know…. I've never heard of this kinda of situation before…" Midoriko says, looking to the floor as she thinks. Kaede just smiles in that grandmotherly way of hers.

"It's obvious; old Midoriko is givin' them ways to communicate, provin' that they are soul mates." Kaede says. We all look at her.

"That actually makes sense…" Midoriko mutters.

"So, we are meant to be?" I ask, incredulous yet happy; which confuses me even more.

"That's what we believe…but we could be wrong." She says. I sigh, stuck between sad and relieved. "Well, we must get going. Any other dreams or anything, call me."

She and Kaede stand up, giving me a hug before walking to the door. Midoriko turns to me as they open the door.

"Kagome… Train and study those books." She says. I smile and nod. She turns to Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" He asks, wondering what she'll say, just like I am.

"…Take care of my niece…" She smiles slightly before walking out the door. Kaede smiles at us.

"I'll be back by next weekend to give you a present." She says. She looks at Inuyasha. "For both of you." She smiles again and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

I sit back down and look at Inuyasha. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Inuyasha?" I ask, wondering what he's doing. "What are you doing?"

He goes to the door and locks it. He turns to me, smiling slightly. "I'm locking the door."

I laugh and lay back in the couch. "Inuyasha?"

He sits down beside me, leaning back. "Yep?"

"…Do you think we are meant to be?" I ask, looking up at him. He looks down at me, his gold eyes meeting my brown ones.

"…I don't know, wench." He says, voice gruff as he turns away. I smile.

"That tough guy act won't get you anywhere with me Inuyasha. I've seen your cute little puppy dog side." I turn to him and laugh when I see his frown.

"I do not have a cute little puppy dog side."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"And you call me stubborn."

"You are."

"I am not!"

"See?"

"Shut up." I say, smiling slightly.

"Make me."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"…Keh."

I laugh again and turn on the T.V., trying to find something to watch; anything to try and keep my mind off of the handsome, totally dateable guy beside me because he can hear my thoughts after all.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I pass by Inuyasha's empty room and smile. _Looks like he's still at Kagome's. _I roll my eyes and keep walking to Sesshomaru's study, a place he always seems to be.

_Oh Inuyasha; just admit how you feel for Kami's sake. _

I stand at the double doors that lead to Sesshomaru's study. I go to knock when I hear his deep voice, the voice I love.

"Enter."

I smile and open one of the dark oak doors and step into his study. It's big, with a hug rug by the fireplace surrounded by book cases. In front of the fireplace are a small couch and 2 chairs. By one of the book case is a giant window with a book case on the other side. In front of that book case is a big desk which is clean minus a few papers, book, a reading lamp, and a pen. On the other side of the desk are more book cases.

I shut the door and look at the person in the giant black leather chair is the man I love, Sesshomaru. His long silver hair is flowing on his back, a few strands over his shoulder. His light blue button up shirt is rolled up to his elbows. His hand is moving fast across the paper. His magenta/red stripes on his cheeks contrast to his pale face, along with the purple crescent moon on his forehead.

His amber eyes meet mine and my heart kicks in overdrive. I smile big and walk to his desk and stand in front of it.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask, my voice happy and sweet. He looks up again.

"Hnn…" He says. I keep smiling despite his cold tone. I know he doesn't mean anything by it; that's just Sesshomaru.

"Remember when you told me not to interfere?" I ask, running my finger along the edge of his desk.

"Indeed." He says, writing more, his hand moving swiftly.

"Well…can I pretty please?" I beg, clasping my hands under my chin as I look at him.

"It is not your business."

"But Sesshomaru, if I don't help them, it'll never get done!" I say, exasperated but trying to keep my voice low and keep my calm.

"Then it is not meant to be."

"But I took our relationship into my own hands." I say, smiling smugly as I put my hands on my hips. He looks up at me, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?"

"Of course." I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm the reason we are together."

Before I even have time to comprehend what's going on, Sesshomaru is behind me, arms wrapped around my waist. I gasp and try to slow my speeding heart. Sesshomaru, hearing the speed of my heart, brings his mouth to my ear.

"Was it you who asked to court me?" He whispers. "Was it you who invited you to stay with me? Was it you who actually made the first move?"

"No…" I say, feeling defeated. But I smile. "But I pushed you along."

He chuckles in my ear and I turn around so I'm facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his silver hair. I smile big.

"So, I can interfere?" I ask, feeling giddy. He sighs.

"Even if I say no, will you not just do it anyway?" He says, sounding defeated. I smile again and he sighs. "Do as you please."

"Yay!" I squeal and hug him super tight, stretching on my tip-toes. "Thanks so much Sesshomaru!" I kiss his cheek. "I have so much to do."

I go to go but he keeps his arms around my waist. I look back up at him and see him smiling slightly.

"I do not feel as if you are really thankful." He says. I giggle and smile. I kiss him, on the mouth this time, loving the tingling feeling on my lips, even after I pull away.

"Are you convinced now?"

"Hnn." He says, smiling slightly. I laugh and skip out of the room, humming a tune I feel could be the first song our little band performs. And I already have the duet in mind…

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

"Miroku, if you call me one more time, I'm calling the cops." I say into the phone. I hear Miroku chuckle.

"Just come outside." He says. I can hear the smile on his face. I frown.

"Why?" I ask, scared.

"Just do it."

I sigh and walk out of the living room, leaving the T.V. and my magazine behind. I go to the front door and see Miroku standing at the bottom of my porch stairs.

He's wearing a black tux and black dress shoes. There's a red rose on his left breast pocket with 12 more roses in his arms. His hair is in his usual ponytail. I feel my mouth open and shut with the phone still to my ear.

"Hello Sango darling." Miroku says, with a smile on his face. I take the phone away from my ear and hold it in my hand by my side.

"Miroku." I say, unsure if that's even him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sango, my love." He says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and just focus on trying to control my racing heart. Then my eyes widen to the size of plates as Miroku gets on one knee.

"Miroku?" I ask, not really nervous.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asks, smile in place, roses out stretched. I leave the open door and take small steps towards him. I stop when I'm right in front of him. I smile.

"Miroku, you're crazy." I say.

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you serious?"

"Like a shark attack."

"Why go to all this trouble?" I ask, wondering. He smiles.

"I wanted to be sure you'd say yes. You're rejection might break my heart…"

"…Promise not to do anything lecherous?" I ask. Then I almost drop on the ground, wondering why I'm about to say yes; wondering why I would even want too.

"I'd promise you the world Sango love if you'd go on a date with me."

"No lecherous things is fine with me, no need to involve the world."

"Is that a yes?"

"…Fine…" I say, actually happy. He stands up, smiling brighter than a kid on Christmas.

"Oh Sango, you've made me the happiest man on Earth." He says, giving me the roses. I smile slightly. "Date this weekend?"

"…Maybe…" I say. He laughs.

"Oh Sango; how I have to work for your love." He smiles. "But I would do it just for you." He kisses my cheek and winks before going to his car. As he drives off I stand on the porch with the roses and smile like an idiot, putting my hand to my cheek; the one that was painted pink and tingling from the kiss he gave me.

_Oh Kami; I'm in trouble…_

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Inuyasha; just admit it!" I say, exasperated.

"Never." He says, stubborn tone of voice in place.

"Ugh!" I say, laying the magazine on my face as a Friends show comes on. "It was forever ago!"

"You cheated."

I lift the magazine off of my face and look up at him. He's sitting on the corner of my bed while I'm laying upside down, my head hanging off of the side as the T.V. is on in my room.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I'm not discussing this." I say, looking through the magazine again.

"Fine…" He says. "…I still say you cheated."

"Ugh! Fine! I cheated!" I say, exasperated, ready for him to just stop. He smirks.

"I knew it."

"That's it." I say, sitting up and throwing my magazine on the floor as I turn to face him. "I didn't cheat."

"You did too."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Inuyasha…" I say, exasperated. I poke out my bottom lip. "Please…" He looks at me and I see him fighting with himself. He sighs and looks away.

"Okay…You didn't cheat."

I smile happy. "I know." He looks at me with a narrowed glare.

"You cheated."

"That time; yes I did." I say, smiling. "Not my fault you fall for the puppy dog face." I stop and think. "That's kinda ironic when you think about it."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He says with a roll of his eyes. I smile.

"I know I am." I look back at the T.V. and shiver. I pull my fuzzy blue and purple heart blanket closer around me.

"Still cold?" Inuyasha asks. I nod. "Come here…"

I look at him and notice he's looking at me with concern in his eyes. I scoot closer and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and I instantly feel warm; almost like he's radiating heat. I smile and snuggle closer.

"Told you that you had a soft side." I say softly. He chuckles.

"Be quiet Kags…" He says.

I can hear the smile in his voice and smile as I look at the T.V. I feel happy; truly happy for once in a long time. That's when I know I'm stuck as I think about another guy who makes me happy. I sigh and push the though away, trying to enjoy a Saturday night with a guy friend…okay, so maybe with a guy who's slightly more than a friend… _Oh Kami; help me anytime you want Universe. Seriously, anytime…_


	14. Chapter 14

Heya! :D Just wanna say thanks for all the reviews, views, favorites, and followers. :) You guys are making this story 'famous' and I really appreciate it. I'm also really glad, okay ecstatic, that everyone likes and/or loves my story. I try my best and I'm glad I'm doing a good job. Lolz. For those of you who don't like it, I'm really sorry you can't enjoy the story and hope you find one better suited for you.

Contest; still on. No rush. I know it takes a while to draw a good picture. For those of you who really want to be in the contest now so I'll know you have talent, just send me any picture that you've drawn. Thanks so much! :D Also, ideas can be submitted for those of you who are like me and can't draw. Lolz.

Ideas, requests, etc. just let me know! :) Love to make this story better. Thanks again to all my 'fans' and friends. Love you guys! :D Special shout-out to **Vocaloid Marmalade86, Raine Hayden XP, **and **naeluvsu! :D **You guys help me a lot and I am so thankful. There are others but these are my top peeps!

R&R! They make me happy and a happy writer=a happy story! XD Jk but seriously, I do love reviews. (:

~Love at Shikon High~

"Bring, bring, bri-." I slam my hand on the blaring alarm clock, just like every other school morning. I roll away from the night stand and open my eyes. I sigh, not wanting to go to school and admit that the weekend is actually over.

Speaking of the weekend, Saturday night went by well with no nightmares or super weird dreams. I actually didn't remember mine…don't remember the one from last night either.

Anyway, Sunday went by without any complications; slept in, did homework, hung out around the house with my family. The only problem was the voice in my head; Inuyasha.

**Stop wallowing and get up**

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear. BTW, didn't know you knew the word 'wallowing'_

**Haha, so funny I could die**

_And yet you won't_

**Kags, you wound me**

_Inuyasha, go away. It's too early in the morning for this_

**Not until you get up**

_Ughhhh…_

I grab a pillow and throw it over my face.

_I don't wanna go_

**Too bad**

_Don't make me_

**I'll come get you**

I bolt up in bed, accidentally throwing the pillow that was over my face to the foot of the bed.

_I'm up_

I can almost hear his laughter and see his smile. I roll my eyes and get up, making me way to my closet. I slide open the door and walk in, looking through the outfits, contemplating on what to wear.

I grab a light purple sweater dress that goes a little above my knee and glitters in the light. I grab a thin black waist belt and put it on, matching it with my black glitter heels. I look in the mirror and smile, satisfied. I go to the vanity and begin the process of curling my hair.

Around 30 minutes later, with my hair curled down my back and over my shoulders in ringlets; I make my way down the stairs, my heels clicking beneath me.

I walk into the empty kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge and a giant chocolate muffin from the cabinet, sitting on my favorite stool at the counter/bar.

I take my first bite out of the muffin when my phone goes off. I look at the message and see it's from Koga. It says: **Good morning beautiful**

I smile slightly, thinking about what to send back. Ever since I found out that me and Inuyasha are supposed to be together, my feelings have been all jacked up. I was so sure I wanted to be with Koga; now, I wasn't sure of anything, let alone who I wanted to be with.

I sigh and take another bite of my muffin. I try to think of when everything became so complicated; and by everything I mean my love life. That's when I realize, it started at the beginning, the first look me and Inuyasha shared.

It sounds so cliché I almost lose my appetite just thinking about it. I roll my eyes and just focus on what could happen today and the fact that hopefully I'll make it through the day in one piece with no injuries.

I get up and throw my wrapper away, taking my water bottle with me as I make my way to the stairs when Sota comes down them. He looks at me and widens his eyes.

"Who you looking good for Sis?" He asks, smiling that annoying little brother smile as he goes to get stuff to make some cereal. I narrow my eyes but he knows I don't actually mean it.

"Nobody and even if I was, that's none of your business." I say. I smile my knowing older sister smile at him. "I would ask you but I already know." I laugh while he blushes.

"Shut up." He says, still blushing. I laugh again and make my way up the stairs back to my room.

I put the water bottle and my phone on my dresser top and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I'm done, I walk to my vanity and put on some make up. I have light foundation, light purple sparkly eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara.

I grab my necklace with the black diamond heart, black, silver, and purple bangles, black hoops, and my ring with a purple heart diamond surrounded by other regular diamonds.

I look in the mirror and smile, satisfied. I grab my book bag from the chair, liking how my black nail polish sparkles in the light, and walk down the stairs and into the living room with my phone and water bottle in hand.

**Jacket**

I mentally kick myself for forgetting my jacket. Of course, Inuyasha would remember. I roll my eyes and throw my book bag on the couch in the living room with my water before going back into my room with my phone in hand.

I go to my closet and grab my black blazer jacket with sequins all over the front that sparkles in the light with 2 front pockets and goes all the way to my wrist but can be buttoned up to my elbow for the short, synched look. I smile and put it on.

_Thanks Inuyasha_

**Keh**

I roll my eyes at him, even though he can't see me. But I smile, happy he reminded me.

I walk down the stairs and am surprised to see Sota standing by the couch, waiting for me. He's wearing a red and blue plaid shirt over a plain red shirt, jeans, and gray and red Nike's. I smile slightly at my little brother.

"Stop smiling and let's go." He says, smiling back. I roll my eyes, grab my bag and water bottle, and then walk out the front door with Sota at my heels.

We hop into my car and drive out of the driveway, on our way to start the day; Monday, September 9th to be exact.

I take a deep breath and make my way to Sota's school, letting the radio distract me from my thoughts.

I sigh as I park my car in my school parking space and turn it off. I grab my book bag from the back seat and hop out, situating my outfit as I shut the door and make my way to the benches like every other school morning. And like usually, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Inuyasha are all there before me.

Sango is wearing black leather like shorts that goes a little above her knee and is big on her, not skin tight like some girls leather anything. Her shirt is bright red along with her shoes which are peep toe heels with spikes on the heel and reveal her deep blue toe nails. Her hair is up like always, light make-up with smoky eye shadow and a black chocker with red roses hanging down from it. Red studs shine from her ears.

Rin is wearing a white lace ruffle skirt that goes about mid thigh, same as ours, with a black belt at the top at her waist with a bow in the front. She has a light pink shirt tucked into it and a denim jacket over the shirt with a white lace back. On the front of the jacket is bedazzles and sequins, with two big 'diamond' buttons on the top pockets and sequins on the bottom pockets. She has black ballet flats with a bow on the top with sequins attached. Her hair falls in natural waves, hidden braids here and there. White roses hang from her ears, a white pendant necklace hanging with different charms on it, along with a gold charm bracelet with random 'love' stuff on it.

Miroku has his hair in his usual ponytail. His dark blue, almost purple, shirt goes with his dark jeans and his black and blue vans. Although, by the way he's looking at Sango, you would think he'd wish he was matching her; that was unless you knew him like me. Then you'd know he was just admiring the view.

I rolled my eyes as I make my way to them. _Pervert…_ Then I hear Inuyasha's laugh and look at him, not liking how my heart speeds up as I do so.

His long silver hair is flowing down his back and over his shoulders. His black shirt contrast with it greatly. His shirt has 'I'M IN A BAND…AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKES IT' written on it in bold capital white letters. I smirk slightly, wondering why he picked that; but, since I know him so well, I know exactly why. I roll my eyes and notice his usual dark jeans are normal, black converses poking out at the bottom. I look up into his golden eyes and smile.

I finally make it to them, throwing my stuff on the side of my bench and plopping into the seat, not to gracefully either. On the other bench are Rin, Sango, and Miroku, in that order with Rin closest to me. Inuyasha walks over to me and sits beside me, on my other side since I'm at the edge closest to Rin. I smile at him.

"Good morning." I say. He rolls his eyes as he leans back against the bench.

"Don't know why it's so good." He says, sounding kinda tired. I keep smiling and rub his ear with my left hand, the one closest to him.

"Aww, did my little puppy not get enough sleep?" I say, teasing. He gives me a death look and I giggle and take my hand away, putting both hands up in surrender. "Woah, stay calm. It's all good bro."

He rolls his eyes again and flicks his ear. "Don't call me your puppy." He says, his voice gruff.

"Come on Inuyasha." I elbow him so he looks at me. I smile. "Lighten up. It's only Monday; we got 4 more days after this." He groans.

"Don't remind me." He leans his head back and I look at his shirt again.

"Oh yeah, nice shirt." I say, my smile falling into a slight frown. He smiles, eyes closed as his head leans on the back of the bench.

"Yep. Thought you might like it."

"I think you had someone else in mind when you picked out that shirt." I say, with a sigh at the end. "You know he won't."

"Who cares?" He says, voice gruff and angry. "Y'all ain't together; I could mean anyone with this shirt."

I give him a look even though he can't see it so instead roll my eyes.

"Whatever Inuyasha." I sigh again and face the front and smile when I hear a motorcycle engine. I smile even more when I see Koga park his motorcycle and get off, making his way towards me, smile in place.

He's wearing a light-ish blue shirt that says 'TREAT YO SELF!' in black block letters. His normal dark jeans are lighter today, his blue vans pocking out. His hair is in its normal ponytail. The blue in his outfit make his eyes more blue, the same eyes that sparkle at me right now. He smiles at me, his fangs flashing. I smile back.

I stand up when he gets in front of me. He throws his bag beside mine. Koga looks me over and I smile up at him.

"Heya." I say, waving slightly with my right hand. He smiles at me.

"Hey." He says, his voice low. "Why you looking so good today?" I laugh.

"Um, I just kinda threw this on." I say, looking down. Inuyasha snorts out a laugh and I turn and give him a death glare. He smirks at me but looks away, still smiling a little.

**Liar**

_Shut up. He doesn't know that_

I turn back to Koga, smiling again while I ignore Inuyasha and whatever thoughts he's trying to send me or whatever.

"There's no way you threw this on." He says, looking me over again. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You doubt my skills as a killer fashionista." I say, with a smile that makes Koga laugh.

"No, I don't doubt or underestimate anything about you." He says, softly, looking into my eyes. I nod my head once.

"Good."

"Kagome!"

I turn to look for who called my name and see Bankotsu waving at me, trying to act sexy and suave. Trust me, his looks have got it. But his cocky attitude does not. I plaster a smile on my face and turn to Koga.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I get out of his reach and start walking towards Bankotsu and his 'crew', totally aware that everyone is watching me. I silently pray I won't trip and fall.

I stop at the side of their picnic table, right beside Bankotsu. I smile.

"Heya. What's up?" I ask, wondering why he wanted me and also a little scared to know the answer. His smile tells me I'm right to be scared.

"Kaggie, baby, you look so sexy today." He says, his voice low. I smile and fight the urge to burst out laughing. I lean over the table on my elbows so we are face to face.

"Really?" I say softly. "You should probably know…" I get closer. "…that I did this…" I get closer so my mouth is to his ear when I whisper the last of my sentence. "…for anyone but you."

I back up, smirking as I stand up to my full height, plus the inches of my heels. His face falls but he brings it back up.

"Aw, babe. You don't have to lie to me." He says. He puts his arm around my waist.

"You should probably know that you have 3 seconds to move your arm before I purify it off or before…" I start but don't get to finish when Koga shows up beside me. "Should've let go…" I say in a sing-song kinda voice.

He doesn't let go of my waist but I know Koga's glare and his presence has Bankotsu a little scared, although he would never admit it. Bankotsu keeps smiling.

"Koga. I was just talking to my girl, Kaggie." Bankotsu says, cocky smile in place. Koga's glare hardens. I can already tell this isn't going well. I sigh.

"Your girl, 'Kaggie'?" Koga asks, making sure he heard Bankotsu right.

"Yep. My girl." Bankotsu says, his own look hardening as his eyes narrow at Koga. His arm also tightens around me, pulling me closer to him. Koga growls.

"Hey, uh, boys…" I start but am cut off by Koga.

"Maybe you should let her go." Koga growls.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Bankotsu says, his glare hardening.

"She is my business."

"She's mine."

"Mine."

By this point, they are face to face, me in the middle, squished. They are growling and glaring and I'm actually scared this might turn into a fist fight. So I do the one thing I could think of.

_Inuyasha!_

I feel myself being taken backward into strong arms; arms I know all too well. I look up into golden eyes and smile. He smiles back and puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk back.

"So, damsel in distress now?" Inuyasha says softly.

"Just letting you try out your part." I say, thinking of the Midoriko story. Inuyasha chuckles.

"Kags, I have a feeling this isn't the last time." He laughs when I hit his arm.

"So long as your there to save me, it's okay." I say softly, sitting down at our bench, looking at the ground so I won't see his facial expression. I look over to Koga and Bankotsu, who are just now noticing I'm gone.

They spot me with Inuyasha at the benches and Koga rushes over. Inuyasha goes to the other bench while Koga sits beside me. He goes to say something but I put up my hand.

"What the hell Koga?" I say, my anger in my tone. He looks stunned.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you." He says. I laugh, it a harsh sound as I motion my hand around us.

"Look around Koga; a lot of guys are looking at me. You can't beat them all up." I say, putting my hand down.

"I would."

"Koga, some girls look at you like that. Know how that feels?" I say. He nods. "And yet I'm not beating them up, which I so could by the way." He smiles a little at that.

"I'm sorry." He says, sounding sincere.

"Oh no. Don't think a simple 'sorry' is gonna get you out of the dog house." I say, trying to keep a straight face, despite the irony. "You totally got all testosteroney."

"That's not even a word." Koga interrupts. I give him a look.

"Not in the mood." I say. I fix my hair and notice a stray strand. "You jacked up my hair. I should jack up your face."

"What happened to the sweet, happy girl this morning?" Koga says, eyes wide, smile on his lips.

"She flew out the window with your brain." I say, eyes narrowed. He raises his hands up in surrender. I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry… I was just worried."

"About me?" Koga asks, smile big on his face as he puts a clawed hand to his heart. I roll my eyes but feel a slight pink blush on my cheeks.

"To an extent, yes. But I was more worried for my outfit." I say, smoothing my dress over my legs. "I don't just get up and put this on." I motion to my face then down my body. "Sometimes, this takes some time."

I feel Inuyasha laughing in my mind.

_Say a word and I'll knock you out with my heels_

The laugh stops instantly and I hide a smile and resist the urge to look at Inuyasha. I keep my eyes on Koga who smiles sweetly at me.

"I doubt that that…" He motions to my body. "…takes any time to put together."

I smile big. "You're still in the dog house."

He sighs loud and I laugh.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" He asks, obviously wanting to not be on my bad side. My smile widens, wondering how far I could make this go.

"I get to talk to whoever I want to, whenever I want too." I say, naming one thing. He looks reluctant, but nods anyway. I smile big. "I want chocolate anytime I want it; no arguments." He nods and rolls his eyes. "No more fights." I give him a glare and he nods. I nod my head. "Then…you're out of the dog house."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, he's hugging me tight to him. I blush an unattractive shade of red.

"Um…Koga?" I say, patting his arm with my hand so he knows he can let go.

"Yes?" He says, sounding comfortable.

"Gonna let go?" I ask, wondering if he even will.

"Yes, just wanted to let some people know you're mine." He says. He lets go and leaves his arm around my shoulder. I laugh and he gives me a weird look.

"I'm not anyone's. I don't know who you guys think you're claiming but I am no damsel in distress; I can handle myself." I say, looking up at Koga. He's giving me a weird look. I sigh. "Okay, I can handle myself sometimes." He nods.

"I know but I just wanted to be sure…" Koga says. I roll my eyes.

"Koga, chill before you kill me with the stench of your testosterone." I say.

"That's just his natural smell."

I look up, smile already showing, as I look at Inuyasha who's now in front of me. He's smiling at me, giving Koga one glance before ignoring him completely. Koga glares at him and I ignore him too, wondering what Inuyasha wants that has to be spoken aloud. Or rather, that he wants to be spoken aloud.

"What do you want mutt?" Koga asks, none to nicely. I give him a glare, showing my dislike for the way he addresses Inuyasha.

"Be nice." I say, emphasizing both words with a glare before turning back to Inuyasha. "Whatcha need Inuyasha?"

"What?" He says, innocence in his voice. "Can't a friend come talk to another friend without needing anything?" I give him a look, smiling slightly.

"You never have before."

"Yeah, well; things change." He says, giving me a knowing look. I smile a little more, it turning more into a smirk.

"Inuyasha; we both know that is a load of baloney." I say, making him laugh.

"Baloney?" He says, mocking. I roll my eyes, trying to control the slight blush on my cheeks. "Kags, you gotta work on the language."

"Stop changing the subject and get to the point." I say, giving him a look.

"We have a test in science today and I need help with this one thing." He says, not sounding like he really wants to ask. I smile big and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh? So, the big bad Inuyasha needs little, sweet Kagome's help?" I ask, teasing. He rolls his eyes.

"Don't remind me. You gonna help me or what?"

"Yes, I'll help you. We'll work at lunch, okay?" I say. He nods his understanding and I smile. "I'm glad you trust my help."

"It was between you, the wolf, Kikyo, or some random person. Don't be too happy." He says, smirking slightly while I frown.

"Wow, all my happiness just kinda went out the window." I say bleakly. He chuckles.

"Anything to brighten up your morning babe." Inuyasha says, winking before walking away. I roll my eyes and turn to Koga and see that he's already looking at me.

"Since when are you and Inuyasha so friendly?" Koga asks, a edge to his voice.

"Um, well, we are friends." I say, not really wanting to say anything to sound bad but wondering how I can explain without telling everything.

Luckily, I'm saved by the bell. I stand up and grab my bag, along with everyone else and we walk into the school, merging in with the swarm of students.

I walk in between Sango and Koga, with Rin on Sango's other side. I laugh at something Rin says, talking about some T.V. show she saw over the weekend.

When we get to my first class, I stand at the doorway to say goodbye to Koga, like every other school morning. I smile up at him while he smiles down at me, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'll see you and your cute self later." Koga says, winking while I blush slightly. He chuckles. "It's a compliment babe."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't feel embarrassed sorta." I say, looking at him even though the pink flush is still on my cheeks.

"You shouldn't be." He says softly. He kisses my pink cheek, turning it even pinker before walking off with a smile. I watch him go for a few feet then go inside the classroom.

_It's gonna be a loooooooooonnnggg day…_

* * *

When the bell rings, I jump up, ready to keep going through the day and hopefully get through it. I situate my dress and throw my bag over my shoulder when I find it's not there. I look over and see Inuyasha holding it. I raise an eyebrow up at him.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" I ask, wondering if he's the same Inuyasha who bugged me all class with insistent thoughts.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, wondering why he's carrying my book bag.

"Just handing you your book bag." Inuyasha says it as though he does it every day. I take it from his hand and sling it over my shoulder, situating my dress as I do so. I put my jacket over my arm.

"I see… Well, thanks." I say, smiling before walking towards the door, my heels clicking as I do so. Inuyasha follows behind with Sango and Miroku in tow, who are oddly getting closer. I'd have to ask her about that in chorus.

I walk out of the door and see Koga standing there as always. I smile and walk to him.

"Heya." I say, walking with him to our next class, falling behind our other friends.

"Hey." Koga says, smiling that smile he almost always has. "How was first period?"

"Same as always." I say.

"Did you learn anything?" He asks. I laugh.

"Right." I say, still laughing.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

"I see…well, thanks." Kagome says, her voice sweet, her eyes kind and warm. She gives me her famous smile, the one people would fall over for. She turns around in a flip of hair and perfume and walks to the door. I follow behind, trying to control my thoughts just in case she hears anything.

Sango and Miroku follow behind me and Kagome, talking about movies. Sango's trying to hide the fact that they're going on a date but I know we'll all know about it by lunch today.

I come out of the class room and see Kagome with Koga. Jealousy builds up inside me, a feeling I feel a lot whenever some other dude. A part of me blames it on my ancestor; the one that protected Kagome's ancestor. The other part of me knows it's because I like Kagome; me. I shake my head and try to pay attention to their conversation as the rest of us walk ahead of them.

"Did you learn anything?" Koga asks. Kagome laughs, making me smile. Me and her both know she didn't, even if I hadn't been talking to her the whole time.

"Right." She says, still laughing.

"I'll take that as a no." Koga says. Kagome laughs for another minute before stopping to catch her breath. "Did any guys make a move?" He asks, his voice taking on an edge.

"Koga, it was first period." Kagome says. I can already tell she's rolling her eyes; she's using the tone of voice I've heard way to many times. "Besides, Inuyasha and Sango were there to make sure they didn't."

I almost stop walking to whip around and look at her. I restrain myself from doing so and keep walking. She used my name; as someone to protect her no doubt.

"You never know." Koga says, not happy about her using my name. I smirk, even though he can't see me. "Besides, I think Inuyasha just wants you for himself."

I clench my hand into a fist. I'm ready to turn around and punch the cocky bastard in his face when Kagome does something unexpected.

"Koga, stop." She says, the teasing gone from her voice, which is more hard and mad. "Inuyasha is my friend; get over it. This jealous thing has got to stop. I'm not your girlfriend. I can do as I please."

"I'm not jealous of that mutt." Koga says, his own voice mad. "And you practically are my girlfriend."

"You must be because you freak out whenever I even look at him. And when did that happen?"

"Why would you even look at him? And it happened when you started calling me your nicknames and getting jealous of other girls."

"He's a friend. A close family friend. And I was never jealous of those hoes."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I'm done talking." Kagome says, angry to a level where I can feel her powers about to over flow.

She clicks her way up to me, stalking beside me. I look down at her.

"Kags?" I ask, worried. She looks up and her features soften.

"Guess you heard all that." She says quietly as we walk into the classroom. I shrug even though she's right. She sighs as she puts her stuff down, purposely not look at Koga.

"We still on for studying at lunch?" I ask. She nods.

"Inuyasha?" She asks.

"Yea?"

"Do you really need help in science?" She asks, smiling. I smile back.

"Maybe…" I say, making her laugh.

"That's what I thought." She smiles and shakes her head. "You're such a dork Inuyasha."

I roll my eyes. "Keh." I go to sit at my seat.

"But you're my dork…" Kagome whispers it so softly I think I almost didn't hear it. I smile, knowing that she'll finally be mine, one way or another.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I'm one of the first ones up when the bell rings. I stand beside Sango, waiting to walk out with her. I feel Koga's gaze on me and purposely ignore him, still mad about our little fight before.

When Sango and I get out into the hallway, I turn around and look at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga standing at the doorway. I smile.

"Bye Inuyasha, Miroku!" I say, waving. I see Koga's dislike of me ignore him and of the fact that I sad Inuyasha first. I smile more, not minding the new bitchy Kagome to the new jealous Koga.

I turn forward and walk with Sango. I want to ask her about her and Miroku, being super nosy as I usually am, and I can tell she wants to ask about me and…well, Koga and Inuyasha.

We're silent as we walk with the swarm of students down the stairs. When we enter chorus, we go to our seats. Just as we sit down, Rin comes flying in through the door and slams down into her seat. She goes to say something when we hear fake coughing from the soprano section.

"Slut!" Followed by many coughs.

We look over and see Kikyo, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna. Each is wearing a ho-ish outfit except for Ayame who is just wearing something tight-ish. I still feel as though she doesn't belong over there. All I have to do is convince her onto our side.

They start snickering as they continue to do it, all except Ayame who looks as though she isn't putting her heart and soul into it unlike the rest of the gang. I catch Kikyo's eye and smirk.

"Yo!" I say. "That isn't how you say it. It's more like this; slut." Her gaze hardens on me.

"I'm not the one stealing other people's man." Kikyo says. I smile.

"If he was really someone's man, he wouldn't be so easy to steal."

"Bitch." Kikyo snarls, ready to jump at me. But the bell rings, preventing her from doing so.

I breathe out a sigh, wondering why me and her have to go at each other's throats' but then wondering if high school would work if it was any other way.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling lunch. Everyone jumps up and rushes out of the class, except for me, Sango and Rin who take our time and are the last ones out. I walk out in between them, laughing at something Rin says.

When we walk out, they notice that Koga isn't there to walk me to lunch like usual. They look at me and I just shrug.

"We had a fight." I say, looking at the ground.

"So the rumors were right!" Rin says, excited. Sango and I look at her.

"What rumors?" I ask, not aware I had more relationship rumors going around.

"The rumors about you dumping Koga for Inuyasha." Rin says with a knowing smile. I raise my eyebrows.

"Um, me and Koga were never together to begin with. And me and Inuyasha have nothing going on." I say. Rin and Sango both burst out laughing.

"Kagome, even I know you and Inuyasha have something going on." Sango says, smirking slightly. I smile at her.

"What about you and Miroku?" I ask, making her blush like crazy, turning her cheeks red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says. I roll my eyes and look at Rin who smiles evilly. We turn back to Sango.

"You know, Miroku will tell us." I say.

"But he'll make whatever it is ten times worse and way more perverted." Rin says. Sango gives us a scared look.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." She says. Rin and I giggle before stopping so we can hear what she has to say.

"…Miroku asked me on a date and I said maybe." She says in a rush. Me and Rin look at each other then at her.

"Ohmigod!" I say.

"Y'all are sooooo cute together!" Rin says.

Sango blushes while we go on and on for the few minutes until we reach the lunch room. We get into line and I get a bag of Cheeze-its and a chocolate Rice Crispies Treat.

We go to the table and sit in our normal places. I put my stuff down and walk to the drink machines. I put in my money and press the button and grab my Dr. Pepper. I turn around to leave and come face to face with a group of 10th grade boys. I recognize some from my gym class. I smile.

"Hey boys." I say. Some look away blushing, others smile and wave. Some just stare. "Can I help y'all?" They shake their heads no.

I take a few steps forward. "Okay…" I say, wary.

They split like the Red Sea. I stop and then walk through them facing forward. When I get into the big lunch room I run my head back and see them staring at me. I face forward and roll my eyes. _Boys…_

I get to the table and almost stop when I notice Inuyasha in Koga's seat. Then I remember I needed to help him study for our science test. I sit in my seat and put my drink down.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asks. I look over at him and smile.

"Not really… Just had a weird encounter with some guys."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "How weird?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." I say. "Besides, I can handle myself."

**I'm your protector**

_I don't always need protection_

Inuyasha snorts out a laugh at that. I raise an eyebrow.

_Don't make me prove I can handle myself_

**Loved to see you try**

I go to stand up but Inuyasha grabs my hand on the table and gives me a look. I sit back down.

**Okay, I believe you**

_Good, because it seems some guys want my attention_

I smile at the end and Inuyasha narrows his eyes again making me laugh. And that's when we get caught.

"You bitch!"

Inuyasha and I look in front of us to see a seething Kikyo, looking like a fire breathing dragon who wants to burn me to a crisp and then eat me whole. I take my hand out from under Inuyasha's.

"Kikyo it's not what it-." I start but she interrupts me.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She spits out. "It looks like a man stealing whore is trying to steal my man!"

"Okay; 1. I'm not a man stealing whore. 2. He isn't your man. 3. Even if he was, if he actually wanted to be with you, I wouldn't be able to steal him away." I say, angry and trying to keep my cool.

"Just go back to stealing Ayame's man; not like he would actually be with her." Kikyo says, just as Ayame walks over. Ayame stops and looks hurt.

"What?" She says, sounding sad… Then she gets mad; like, pissed off mad. "I should've known. All you do is look out for yourself. No wonder Inuyasha dumped your skanky ass."

Kikyo looks stunned and I smile.

"Ayame, you're on my side." Kikyo says. Ayame smirks.

"Not anymore. I think Kagome would be a nicer friend to me and I threatened her for crying out loud!" She says.

"I don't blame you." I say, making them look at me. "I mean, you and Koga would be so cute and I am more than willing to help you."

Ayame smiles slightly then turns to Kikyo. "I quit. I'm tired of being your backstage hoe."

"So you wanna go with Miss Goody Two Shoes?!" Kikyo asks, pissed off.

"I thought I was Little Miss Riding Slut?" I ask. She turns to me.

"I will kill you."

"Woah, chill the fuck out." Sango says, getting into the conversation. "You go to her, you gonna have to get through me first and trust me; I won't make that easy."

Kikyo glares at each of us then looks at me. "So glad you hide behind your friends." I narrow my eyes at her.

"I don't hide behind them; they push their way up front. That's real friendship." I say, talking about her 'friendship' with Ayame. Kikyo steps back.

"Come on Ayame." She says, starting to stalk off. Ayame doesn't follow.

Kikyo turns to her. "I said come on."

"I'm not your dog; I'm not coming." Ayame says. "I'm not as easy to control as you."

"I think you mean you're not as easy as her." Sango calls out, loving every minute of this.

"Ugh! Fine, stay with them." Kikyo says. "But you'll regret it."

She stomps off and once she's gone, Ayame looks at me.

"Um…I know this is a lot to ask but do you mind if I hang with you guys?" Ayame asks.

"Of course!" Rin says, answering the question. Ayame smiles at her and sits down in front of her. She looks at me again and almost blushes.

"Sorry about…everything." She says. I smile.

"No biggy. I know how peer pressure goes." I say. She laughs a little and starts talking to Rin.

**You're too nice**

_You're too mean_

I look at Inuyasha and smile before popping a Cheeze-it into my mouth. Then Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku show up.

"Hey, sorry but we got-." Koga starts but stops when he sees Inuyasha in his spot and Ayame in front of Rin. Ginta and Hakkaku sit down like nothing's happened. But their looks say otherwise. Koga sits down in front of me, in between Ginta and Ayame. He's looking at me and Ayame is looking at him. _Oh hell…_

**Your fault…**

_Shut up_

"What's going on?" Koga asks. I clear my throat.

"Well, Inuyasha needs help studying. And Ayame got kicked out of her group thing with Kikyo and I said she could hang out with us." I say. "Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I-." He starts.

"Don't care." I say, smiling big. I turn to Inuyasha. "What do you need help with?"

Inuyasha just smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask, wondering as I eat some more Cheeze-its.

"You just keep amazing me…" He says softly. I freeze and then smile.

_You're not having any of my chocolate Rice Crispies treat_

He laughs out loud and just shakes his head again.

**Wasn't thinking about it…until now**

_Well don't_

I take a bite out of the Rice Crispies treat and look at him.

"Seriously, what do you need help with?" I ask.

"Nothing, just wanted to sit here." He says, smirking as he eats a French fry. I laugh.

"Sadly, I think you might actually be telling the truth." I smile and roll my eyes. Then a thought comes to my head.

_Don't you dare think we are cheating this way Inuyasha_

**Then I guess you better teach me some stuff woman**

I laugh aloud and try to stifle it as I look at Inuyasha.

_You're a lost cause sometimes_

**Are you gonna help me or not?**

_Depends… What do you need help on?_

**Everything**

I roll my eyes.

_Oh Inuyasha…_

* * *

"That test was tough!" Inuyasha groans as we exit out of the classroom. I smile.

"Wouldn't have been so hard if you would've studied." I say in a sing song voice. He rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." He says. I smack his arm.

"Jerk!"

"Stubborn."

"Irritating."

"Grumpy."

"I am not a dwarf." I say. He laughs as we make our way down the stairs. I smile.

"Only you Kags, only you…" He says with a roll of his eyes.

"Kagome when are you going to forgive me?" Koga asks, coming on my other side. I smile at him.

"I forgive you…but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad." I say, still smiling as I turn away to the front. He sighs.

"I just can't win with you, can I?" Koga asks.

"Nope, not really." I say, thinking about it.

"Trust me, you can't." Inuyasha says.

"Who asked you, mutt?" Koga growls.

"Nobody so that's why I butted in, flea bag." Inuyasha answers with a growl of his own. I sigh.

"Both of y'all shut up already." I say, growling my own thing as we enter the gym hallway.

They keep arguing but I leave them as I enter the girl's locker room. I see Rin, Sango, and Ayame already dressed in their newest gym outfits. I hurry and change into mine and put my hair up. I stand in my sneakers and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Heels are gorgeous but painful…" I say in a wistful voice while Sango, Rin, and Ayame laugh at me. We walk out of the girls' locker room and into the big gym inside.

We sit in our normal places as we wait for class to begin. We just sit down when Coach blows her whistle and it begins.

I sigh and try to listen, hoping for this class to go by fast and pain free. I sigh again, part of me knowing that won't happen.

"Same as Friday people; GO!" She yells, blowing her whistle again.

We split up into our different groups and begin our trip outside to begin our training. I go to the archery spot and start shooting arrows, same as Friday.

I'm about to get another bow to shoot when I feel someone knock into me, pushing me to the side a few spaces. I gasp when I feel a purity arrow shoot past us, where I was two seconds before.

I look up into green eyes and red hair, my hero.

"Ayame?" I ask. But she's looking over my shoulder, at Kikyo; the one who shot the arrow. I turn around to look at her.

"How sneaky of you. Couldn't do it while I was looking at you?" I ask. She just narrows her eyes and walks off, like nothing happened. I look back at Ayame and smile.

"Thanks for saving me." I say. She smiles and nods. Then I notice the blood on her arm. "Ohmigod!"

Ayame looks down. "It's nothing."

"Let me see it." I demand. She hands me her arm. I put my hand over the cut and singed skin around it. I think hard, with my eyes closed, and put my power into my hand, willing the cut to heal itself. I pull my hand away, smiling, to reveal clear skin.

Ayame gasps and touches the place where the cut was and then looks at me. "How did you do that?"

"It's what priestesses do; heal and protect." I say, smiling at her. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Only a sneaky bitch like Kikyo would hit you while you weren't looking." She says with a roll of her eyes. I laugh.

"You and I are going to be great friends." I say. She laughs.

"Let's hope so…" She says, looking in Kikyo's direction. "…Let's hope so…"

"Ughhhh…." I groan, walking up the bleacher stairs to sit in my seat in between Rin and Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha are above us, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku below. Ayame scoots in beside Rin.

"Why are you groaning?" Sango asks, rubbing a muscle on her shoulder.

"Hey, just because you don't see us actually fighting, doesn't mean we aren't mentally exhausted." I say, snappier than I meant too. Sango raises her hands in surrender.

"I just thought it might be your heels." Rin says with a smile.

"That too." I say, making her laugh.

"Why not just get someone to carry you?" Miroku says, with a tone of voice that makes me think he means a certain person. I smile.

"You're absolutely right." I say. Koga and Inuyasha both smile, ready for me to call them. I turn to Ayame. "Ayame, you could carry me, right?"

Rin, Sango, Ayame, and I laugh.

"Yes, I can." She says with a smile and giggle. I smile back.

"Great! Problem solved." I say, noticing how Koga and Inuyasha don't seem as happy.

The bell, finally, rings and signals the end of another school day. We all stand up and make our way to the parking lot, laughing about things and talking about our day or weekend or whatever.

I wave bye to everyone as we split up to go our own separate ways. I give Ayame my number and wave bye to her.

I go to hop in my car when someone grabs my arm. I look up into blue eyes.

"Please, don't be mad anymore." Koga pleads with me. I smile.

"I stopped being mad before 2nd period even started." I say quietly and laugh as I shut my door, leaving him outside with a stunned expression.

I drive away, happy, liking how my day has gone, minus some things that don't need to be remembered.

* * *

I put my hairbrush down, humming along to My Immortal by Evanescence. I stand up and make my way to my bed, thinking about all I've found out and what I still need to know.

I push the thoughts away and lie down, ready to end one day, not so eager to begin another.

I fall asleep in a sleepless dream, unaware of what's happening in another place, this same night…between 2 people who want me dead.

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"She's the one, your Lordship." A lowly snake demon says to a man on a throne like chair, surrounded by shadows.

"Are you certain?" His deep voice carries over to the bowed snake demon.

"We are still checking your Majesty but we are close to certain."

The man snaps his fingers and one of his guards kicks the snake demon down.

"That's not good enough." He says.

"I'm sorry my Lord." The snake demon pleads, still lying on the ground.

"Find out for sure or don't come back." He says, waving his hand. The guards take him away, slamming the doors behind him as they do so. He smiles in the shadows, sure his little rose will be asking for his help, whether she wants to or not.

"Your Majesty, you have another visitor." One of his guards says.

"Let her in." He says, his voice sultry since he knows who it is.

She enters the room, radiating beauty as she pushes her dark brown hair over her shoulder as she passes the guards to get to him.

"Have you found out if it's her yet?" She asks, not bothering to use any 'sweet talk' to get him on her side; she's already got him around her finger.

"We are still unsure."

"Well find out." She snaps. "I can't stand her."

"We will know soon my love." He says. "And then she won't be a problem anymore."

At that, the girls smiles.

"This is why I called you." She says. "Don't let me down."

"Never my sweet." He says, his voice taking on a loving tone while his evil smile tells otherwise. "Never…"

"Remember, it must be done soon. We cannot wait to long." She says, worried about her precious relationship status at school. He smiles, knowing the world will soon be his to control.

_Kagome Higurashi; your life shall end all too soon..._


	15. Chapter 15

Heya! :D Been busy with school stuff; you wouldn't believe what they think some 10th graders can do. Lolz. But, that's what honors does to you! But, it's worth it. Anyhoo, even though I've been busy, I've kept my promise to update every weekend. So, here ya go! Lolz. Don't say I never loved you guys… :)

Alright; Brokenhearted by Karmin was recommended from **InuYashaAndFMAFreak**! Thanks so much for taking the time to recommend this and if anyone else has a good idea please don't hesitate to let me know! :) Thanks!

New ideas; one was a kinda Sky High thing but with the Inuyasha cast. Thought it'd be a good idea. Do y'all agree? Let me know! If I have even 1 person who would read it, I'll write it. :) The other was starting some Inu/Kag drabbles; just random chapters of them together during cute moments. Just let me know!

Thanks for the support and reviews; we are soooo close to 100! Lolz. When I was first talked into typing this story and putting it up, I was sooo nervous about ridicule from others. But y'all have shown me nothing but support and happiness for the story. And for that, I am happy and thankful. **THANKS YOU GUYS! :DDDDDD *hugsies to you all!***

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!** (I promise I'll stop forgetting…or I'll try not to anyway. XD)

~Love at Shikon High~

~New Twist to the Mix?

**Kagome…**

I roll over and groan, keeping my eyes closed.

**Kagome…**

I groan louder and squeeze my eyes shut, as if they would drown out the voice in some way. I pull my blanket closer around me as I snuggle into my bed.

**Kagome!**

I bolt up in bed.

"Wha…AHHH!" I start but stop as I fall off the bed. I hit the floor; hard. I rub my butt and grumble to myself as I stand up and stretch.

**Finally**

I roll my eyes and frown more.

_You made me fall off my bed_

**I was waking you up**

_None too nicely!_

**Ah, stop whining. Without me, you'd be late**

_I swear, when I get to school; you're so in trouble_

I stomp off to my walk-in closet, noticing its only 5 minutes later than what I would usually get up. I roll my eyes and wince slightly, knowing I'm going to have a new bruise later. I mentally curse Inuyasha, yet secretly I'm happy he was considerate enough to wake me up. I roll my eyes.

_Great, I'm getting soft_

I laugh and go to my dresser, not bothering to dress up today; which was Wednesday. Yesterday went well, Kikyo kept her distance and nothing bad happened. Well, slight arguing with Koga and Inuyasha but that seemed normal.

I grabbed a bright yellow tank top and my white graphic tee with a picture of Tweety on the front wearing 'geek' glasses that says GEEKY CHICK above Tweety in black block letters with 2 yellow stripes across the top and shoulders. I grab my dark boot leg jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets. I put on my Adidas Decade OG W shoes that have zebra animal print all over; the colors white and black.

I went to the vanity and took down my hair that I had put in a bun last night and had sprayed with hairspray to make it scrunched. I take it down, scrunch it more with hairspray and moose then tie it back into a ponytail, scrunching it and hair spraying it in place. I smile in the mirror before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I go to the cabinet and grab a giant banana nut muffin and a mini Sunny D from the fridge. I sit at the bar and start eating, having a feeling today will be pretty good.

I jump slightly as my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see it's a text from Koga, telling me good morning as always. I contemplate on if I should text him back or not and choose the latter as I put my phone back in my pocket.

I sigh and take a drink of Sunny D, thinking about if we had any homework yesterday.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I roll my eyes at Kagome even though she can't see me. I sit up in my bed, scratching my head as Rin prances past the door but stops and smiles at me.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Rin sings, obviously happy. I frown at her.

"Keh." I say, my voice gruff and full of sleep even though I'm already halfway dressed. Well, I got my jeans on anyway.

"Aw, don't play tough Inuyasha." Rin teases, reminding me of Kagome. I shake my head slightly and look at Rin.

"I just don't see what's so great about this morning." I bark out a laugh and smirk. "Or any morning for that matter."

Rin laughs and rolls her eyes. "You're just grumpy because you haven't had breakfast yet." She starts to walk away but back tracks and smiles evilly at me. "Or maybe because you haven't seen Kagome yet."

I roll my eyes and look away, aware of the slight blush on my cheeks and rapid thump of my heart. "Keh, as if."

Rin laughs again, sounding like the tinkling bells. "Whatever Inuyasha. We all know the chemistry between you guys." She says in a sing-song voice, winking, before walking out laughing.

I smile slightly and get ready for today, trying to control my thoughts by thinking of anything; especially beating up a certain wolf to keep my mind off of a certain ebony haired beauty…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I hum the song from the radio as I get out of my car, book bag in hand as I make my way to my regular spot on every school morning. I pull my jean jacket tighter around myself as I fling my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the benches to where Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, and Miroku already are.

Rin is wearing light blue short shorts with light purple tights that go to her black motorcycle like boots with blue, purple, and pink flower print all over them. Her purple shirt has a big blue tie-dye spot on the front then on the back, her black tank top showing through. Her rainbow bracelets cover her arms and her charm necklace jingles slightly when she moves. Her hair is in a messy bun on the top part of her head, braids leading to the bun.

Sango is wearing pink Capri sweat pants that say 'LOVE' in black on the right bottom side with a pink sweatshirt with 'LOVE' written on the front in different fonts and sizes in black. Her hair is in its usual ponytail and black Nike's cover her feet with a bright pink check on the side.

Miroku is wearing a yellow shirt that says 'GHANDAM STYLE' in black with light wash jeans and black vans poking out the bottom as usual. His hair is in a low ponytail, his earring catching the light slightly.

Inuyasha was wearing dark jeans, a black ACDC shirt, and black converses. His hair cascaded down his shoulders and back, like always. His amber/gold eyes caught the light and sparkled as his smirk played on his face.

I smile big as I sit down at my bench. Inuyasha sits beside me as I put my bag by my feet.

"Good morning Inuyasha." I say brightly. He rolls his eyes. "What?"

"You and Rin can say it all you want; doesn't mean it's a good morning." He grumbles.

"But it is!" I say, still smiling.

"Is not."

"How do you know that?" I counter, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know it is?"

"I just got a feeling." I say, making Inuyasha scoff. "You're infuriating."

"You're annoying."

"You're a jerk."

"You're a blonde."

"You're stupid."

"You're stubborn."

"You're a person who's afraid to show their true side."

"And you're a person who shows too many sides."

I straighten up at Inuyasha's comment; more stunned that it's true than the fact that he actually said it. I look back at him and narrow my eyes.

"Sometimes you make it so hard to be nice and perky."

"Then don't be."

"Then I'd be like you; and I doubt we need another you in the universe."

He narrows his eyes at me while I smile and turn to Rin and the rest.

"Hey you guys." I say. They smile back.

"Hey Kagome." Sango says.

"Kags, got any plans this weekend?" Rin asks.

"Umm… I don't know for sure. Why?" I ask, curious as to why she wants to know.

"Just wondering if you'll be interested in a girl's weekend." She says, smiling big.

"Oh boy…" Sango says, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, the last girl's weekend was pretty crazy." Sango says, smiling from the memory. "And it wouldn't even be with you and the rest of the girls."

"This time; it'll be even better because there's more of us!" Rin squeals in delight.

"I'll see if I'm free; sounds like fun." I say, smiling back.

"Yay!" Rin squeals, obviously pleased. I laugh.

"So, um, what would the plan look like?" I ask.

"Well, Saturday night; mall, club, sleepover. Sunday: breakfast, park, picnic, home." Rin says, ticking off each thing off her fingers. She looks at me. "That's all I got so far."

"Club?" I ask in disbelief. I don't really see us in a club. I add the rest of the girls and suddenly see it quite vividly; all the craziness implied.

"Of course." She answers, smiling. "There's a lot of us and it'll be fun."

"What's all this about fun?"

We turn to see Ayame standing in front of us. I notice Inuyasha left and the seat next to me is empty. I smile and motion to it. She smiles and sits down.

She's wearing light green jeans with a black tank top shirt that's regular in the front but goes to the knees in the back in sheer lace look. On the front is a gold picture of a shiny heart. Her black wedge booties have zippers on the side. Her short hair is curled and falls around her head and over her shoulders.

"Rin is planning a girl's night out with some of our band girls." I say, knowing she knows the band members since she sits with us at lunch now.

"You should see if you can join us." Rin says, surprising everyone over here, including Ayame.

"Um, are you sure?" She asks, uncertain if Rin is serious. Rin smiles brightly at her.

"Yep!" Rin answers. "It'd be fun. It's this weekend. We're talking details later on when we know everyone can make it. But the main plan is, Saturday night; mall, club, sleepover. Sunday: breakfast, park, picnic, home. At least; that's what I got so far."

"You guys club?" Ayame asks.

"Well, it'd be a first for some." Rin answers. "But, it'd be fun."

"Yep." I interrupt making them look at me. I smile big. "You know what happens at the club." I say in a sing song voice that makes Rin and Sango smile.

"Boys." Sango says. We laugh.

"No better place to meet a guy than on the dance floor." I say, dancing slightly in the bench that makes us burst into giggles all over again.

"What's this about meeting guys on the dance floor?"

We stop and look in front of me to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. I gulp, not all sure of what they heard and wondering if I even want to know.

Koga is wearing a white shirt with a black skull on it. His black and white vans poke out of the bottom of his jeans. His hair is in a ponytail. His blue eyes look over us before he smiles at me. His book bag is flung over his shoulder.

Ginta is wearing a red t-shirt with a green T-Rex on it with 'IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR…oh…' written in black block letters. His gray Nike's show out with his khaki shorts. He smiles.

Hakkaku is wearing a zebra print shirt with LMFAO in yellow with a hot pink outline. His jean shorts show off his bright blue and greet Nike's and his Mohawk is in place like always.

"Well?" Koga says, wanting his question to be answered.

"Well what?" I ask, one of the only ones who would challenge him. He raises his eyebrows at me but keeps smiling.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asks again.

"Girl stuff." I say, waving my hand dismissively. "You wouldn't understand." Rin giggles.

"I see…" He says nodding. "Well, let's hope what I heard wasn't what I thought I heard or I might have to hurt someone." He winks.

"Well, good thing you didn't hear anything." I say, still smiling as I wink sarcastically. He laughs.

"I'm a demon; I heard it."

"And I'm a priestess; I can purify it out of your mind."

"Grumpy this morning?"

"Nope. Actually really happy." I say smiling. He laughs again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that is so." I look over at Ayame and see that she's stiff, like she usually gets when me and Koga start talking. I can say me and Koga have nothing going on but every time I do, he does something to contradict my words and she doesn't believe me. I look back at Koga in front of me. "Koga, why don't you sit down?"

"Loved too." He smiles and next thing I know, he's in my seat and I'm in his lap. I open my eyes and look at him. His hands are on my back and on my knee.

"This wasn't what I meant at all." I say, frowning slightly.

"But isn't this better?"

"Ha!" I laugh for a second then stop and frown. "No." He laughs.

"You would've been fine with this a few days ago." He says.

I go to say something when someone else takes the words right out of my mouth.

"But she isn't now."

Koga and I look to see Inuyasha standing there. He holds out a clawed hand. I smile and take it, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Kags, since when are you and him so close?" Koga asks, not happy.

"Haven't we discussed this multiple times?" I ask, sounding tired.

"No, you've always avoided the question."

"Nothing's going on!" I practically scream. "I'm not with you, I'm not with him, I'm not with Bankotsu, I'm not with anyone!" I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Jeez, it was easier to date Hojo." Inuyasha and Koga both frown at his name.

"Why'd you even date that Hobo guy?" Koga asks.

"What's so great about that bastard Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asks.

I groan. "Ugh! I can't win! I give up. You don't want me with Bankotsu, Hojo, Koga, or Inuyasha; fine!" I turn around and look for another guy I know. I then see a guy who looks a lot like Bankotsu beside the real Bankotsu. He doesn't look too bad, honestly. I make my way over there, curiosity getting the best of me.

When I get to Bankotsu's table, everyone stops talking and looks at me. _Okay…_ I stop beside Bankotsu, who's at the end, and smile.

"Heya Bankotsu." I say. I look at the Bankotsu double. "Who's this?"

"Well, she doesn't waste any time, does she?" He says, his voice deep and sultry; his smile a close resemblance to the one Bankotsu wears a lot. Except he has a small red diamond on his forehead while Bankotsu has a giant purple cross thing up on his. Other than that, they could be brothers with their similar faces and matching long black hair braids.

"Ignore him." Bankotsu says, smiling up at me. "He's just my half brother, Hiten."

"Pleasure is all mine, Kagome." He says, his voice deep. I blush slightly.

"Um…" I start but stop to clear my throat as I put my hand back at my side. "Right." He chuckles slightly.

"Just started this school and I'm liking it so far." Hiten says, winking at me. I blush more and silently curse myself. I keep smiling though.

"Yep. Do you have any classes with Bankotsu?" I ask.

"Gym." Bankotsu says.

"Great. Then I'll get to see you both." I smile as the boys smile, their smiles almost identical.

"Yes, you will." Hiten says, winking.

"Bye Kaggie." Bankotsu says. I smile and wave before going back to my people, who 2 of which do not look happy to see me.

I get to my seat, which Koga is sitting in, and stand in front of him, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Inuyasha is standing in between Rin and Koga.

"…Who's the new kid?" Rin asks, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. I smile at her, grateful.

"He's Hiten, Bankotsu's half brother." I say.

"They look alike." Rin says.

"I know right!" I say. "They have the same smile and hair and face. Hiten isn't that bad looking."

"Oh, looks like you might not need to go to the club to find you a man." Rin teases, winking and laughing. I laugh with her until I look over and see gold and blue eyes glaring at me.

"What did I do now?" I ask, exasperated.

"Everything." Koga says.

"Nothing." Ginta says. Koga, Inuyasha, Ayame, and I look at him. "Well she didn't. She just went and talked to a new kid. Isn't that what we did to know her?"

"Thank you Ginta." I say, so extremely grateful as I smile at him. He smiles back.

"No problem. But if y'all do the club thing, Sayuri doesn't dance with anyone. Deal?" He says, half teasing, half serious.

"Um…Deal?" I say unsure. He nods and starts talking to Hakkaku while I look back at Koga and Inuyasha. "Ayame."

She looks at me, kinda scared. "Yes?"

"Why don't you tell Koga that funny story you told me yesterday?" I ask.

"Umm…" She catches my look. "Right! That story." She turns to Koga and starts to tell him some random story that she's probably making up. I turn to Rin and Sango, ignoring Inuyasha.

**You won't get rid of me that easy**

_I can't get rid of you Inuyasha; I've tried_

**Why flirt with all the guys?**

_I'm not _

**You are**

_I'm being friendly_

**Too friendly**

_Sorry but didn't know you were my boyfriend or my dad; didn't know it mattered to you or that it was any of your business for that matter_

The bell rings then, saving us from further argument at the moment. I grab my book bag and walk into the building with Rin, Sango, and Miroku, leaving Inuyasha and Koga in the crowd. I sigh and wonder for the millionth time on why my love life had to be so complicated.

I block it out and focus on the conversation between Miroku and Sango as we go to class; even if I'm only hearing bits and pieces. And I'm actually okay with that.

* * *

I sigh and stretch slightly, feeling my joints pop in my back from slumping over, as the bell rings, signaling the end of 1st period. I sling my book bag over my shoulder, about to file out of the room with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

His golden gaze is on me, I try to ignore it. He had been bugging me all during class. You try ignoring his persistent thoughts in your mind and see how sane you are by the end of a class period.

"Miroku, I'm warning you for the last time; don't call me that." Sango growls at Miroku, who's smiling like she's singing him a love song.

"Do you prefer, 'sweetie'?" He asks. She groans and walks out, Miroku at her heels.

I walk out of the classroom, expecting Koga, but instead see Hiten. I give him a look as I stand in front of him.

"Um…Hi?" I say, uncertain. He smiles.

"Hello Kagome." Hiten says, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Watcha doin'?" I ask.

"Just thought I might walk you to class." He says, as if he does it every day.

"I see… First; how do you know my first class?" I ask.

"You find things out." Hiten says, smiling a crocked half smile that has me smiling back.

"And you wanted to do that because?" I ask, motioning my hands in a circle in front of me, saying he should go on.

"You…interest me."

"…I'm taking that as a compliment." I say, blushing slightly as I smile. He laughs.

"And you should." He says. "Shall we go?"

**Don't do it**

"Yep." I say, totally ignoring Inuyasha's thought as I shut the door that leads from his mind to my own.

Hiten starts walking beside me as I begin making my way to 2nd period.

And that's when Koga comes up.

"Hey Kags, sorry I'm-." He starts but stops as he comes rushing to me. He stops walking too.

"Hiten, this is Koga." I say, making introductions. "Koga, this is the new guy, Hiten."

"What's he doing here?" Koga asks, his voice taking an edge while his eyes narrow at Hiten.

"I'm walking her to class." Hiten says, interrupting. I mentally sigh, irritated from the testosterone fights that I seem to inquire all the time. Koga looks at me.

"He is?" Koga asks, as if to see if that's true.

"Yep. So, I'll see ya later?" I say, not waiting for an answer as Hiten and I walk to my 2nd class, leaving Koga behind.

"Boyfriend?" Hiten asks. I smirk.

"He wishes." I say, making Hiten laugh.

"He's probably not the only one." He says, smiling a sexy smile. I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I hear they have a waiting line just to get into my fan club." I smile more as he laughs. "And let's not forget the fight to the death for who gets to try for my heart."

"Does anyone ever win?"

"The fight?"

"No, your heart." He says. I straighten, stunned slightly.

"…No one's really tried…" I say softly, thinking of how that's true, mostly.

"Glad I'm the first." He says, smiling. I smile slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up; it's a maze in there."

"I'm good with directions."

"I've got dragons."

"I'll use Bankotsu as my shield." He says, making me laugh.

"Hiten…" I smile big. "I like you."

He smiles back. "I figured as much." I laugh again and playfully shove his arm.

"Whateves…" I say, still smiling as we make our way to class, actually not minding my company for today as we continue random conversations and such, not aware of gold and blue eyes boring into our backs.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

She did exactly what I told her not too; she went off with the random stranger. I bite back a growl as I walk beside Koga who seems about as happy at this as I am.

"Mutt, you let him take her?" Koga growls at me, like this whole damn thing is my fault.

"Hell no. She went off with him." I growl back, watching them walk away.

"We kickin' ass?"

"She'd kick ours if we did."

"True." Koga agrees, both of us scared of Kagome and her wrath.

"And he ain't the only one so we'd be fighting a mob of bastards."

"Damn her and her cuteness." Koga grumbles.

"Keh." I agree, listening to Kagome's laugh from down the hall; it loud yet sweet.

"What do we do?" Koga asks, listening to her laugh as well.

"We?" I ask, looking at the wolf next to me. He looks back at me.

"Yea, we. You are my only real competition and vice versa."

"Are you sayin' we work together to get rid of the other guys?"

"Exactly." Koga smirks. "Not as dumb as ya look, blondie."

"It's silver, ya mangy wolf." I growl back.

"Like I care." He says, looking back at Kagome and that bastard who's with her. "We taking him down?"

"Hell yeah…"

"She can't know about it."

"Duh ya dumbass." I scoff at the stupid wolf; if Kags found out, we'd be dead.

"Glad to know we actually agree on something."

"Don't get used to it."

"Trust me; I won't." He says, smiling that smile he used to back when we were kids.

"Keh." I say, watching Kagome prance away with some guy who doesn't even understand how lucky he is to just be in the presence of Kagome; and how he probably won't be able to again.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I smile and laugh as I stop outside my 2nd period door. Hiten stops in front of me, slightly taller than me, and he smiles back.

"Well, thanks for walking me to class today." I say.

"The pleasure was mine." He says, taking my hand into his own as he kisses the top of it. I blush.

"Um…That's...That's not necessary." I say, my brain not functioning as Hiten stands up.

"It's how we do things back home." He smiles a sexy smile then, eyes twinkling. "Do you know how we express our thanks?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me." I say, smiling slightly. He laughs.

"Well, some might give a little kiss." He says. I smile big.

"Okay." I say. Hiten opens his eyes wide but tries to hide his shock. "Give me your hand."

He looks confused but does as he's told. I grab it in my own and intertwine our fingers, palms touching.

"Um…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"…I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"The kiss."

"This is the kiss." I say, smiling big as I detangle our hands. "Palm kiss. Should've specified."

He smiles and laughs. "You got me there. Until next time, beautiful Kagome."

He starts to walk away but turns around. "And hopefully I'll get a real kiss." He winks and walks off. I blush and turn towards the classroom door but am blocked by a wolf demon and half demon, both of which are really mad.

I look up into blue and gold eyes, anger easily seen in them.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I swear nothing's going on. Please Dad, don't let Dad ground me." I say, spitting out random sentences to try and help my situation. At the Dad part they widen their eyes and look at each other and I smile. "Told y'all that you guys would be an awful gay dad couple; at least one of you has to be more like a mom and more understanding."

I skip past them and into the classroom. I turn towards them and shake my head sadly. "Tsk, tsk. For shame…" Then I turn around and walk to my seat, happier than before, feeling really good about today.

_Misery loves company_

I laugh as I picture Koga and Inuyasha's looks, knowing they saw Hiten and I walking down the hall. Nothing would happen between Hiten and I, but if it makes Koga and Inuyasha work together, I see no harm in it.

I frown slightly; okay, not a lot of harm. I brush away the thoughts and focus as I sit down in my seat and try to pay attention as the bell rings.

* * *

I jerk slightly as the bell rings, blaring out that 2nd period is over. I stand up and walk to the door with Sango, walking out and down the hallway without a second glance.

"You mad at Miroku?" I ask as we make our way to the stairs.

"Yep. Mad at Inuyasha?" She asks in return.

"Oh yeah."

"Koga?"

"Definitely."

"Boys suck."

"The ones here; totally."

"You seemed pretty good with Hiten." Sango observes as we reach the last step. I smile.

"He seems like a good friend."

"I think your thinking of the phase after a friend."

"Um…random stranger?"

"What?" Sango asks as we enter the chorus room. "How does that work?"

"When you're 90-something and can't remember your friends, they become random strangers." I explain as we sit down in our chairs. Sango looks at me and laughs.

"Only you." She says, still laughing.

Then Rin bursts into the room and plops down in her seat, exasperated.

"Kami Kagome; I can't keep up!" She sighs out, tired sounding but smiling at me.

"What did I do now?" I ask, wondering if Inuyasha told her what happened; I did nothing wrong.

"Love life status; it changes like every day!" Rin explains, sitting up. She and Sango look at me.

"I'm single; end of story." I say. "Didn't seem that hard to me." Rin gives me a look.

"Rumors are saying different." She says.

"Well rumors are rumors; therefore, they are most likely not true." I counter. She looks shocked.

"Hey! I started some of those rumors based solely on fact!" She says, not realizing her mistake by saying to much until it's too late. I give her a look.

"You did what?!" I ask. She looks sheepish.

"Well… I may have-." She starts to say but stops when the bell rings, saving her from answering me. She looks grateful, until she sees my look that says this is not over.

_Oh Kami…maybe I need new friends…_

* * *

As soon as the bell rings, I grab Rin's arm to keep her from running out the door. Sango gets on her other side as we walk towards and out the door. Ayame walks on my other side.

"Speak." I say.

"Well, there were rumors saying you and Koga were together and I said no and if you would date anyone, it would be Inuyasha." She says, seeming sheepish. I sigh.

"So, people took that and added on."

"Yes…well…"

"Rin!" I say, exasperated. "Seriously? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, never." She says, looking shocked.

"Well tell that to Kikyo, will ya?" I say sarcastically.

"I would if I could but hey, no harm done." She says. I give her a look.

"Most guys want to kill each other; over me!" I say, trying to keep my voice down.

"It's just Bankotsu, Hiten, Koga, and Inuyasha." Sango chimes in.

"That we know of!" I say.

"Well, who else could there be?"Ayame asks, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh I don't know…them." I say, pointing to all the boys who sit with Bankotsu, and now Hiten, at the lunch table as we enter the cafeteria.

Sango laughs. "Yeah… You're kinda screwed."

"Thank you!" I say. "Been saying that all day."

"It can't be that bad." Rin says. I give her a look.

"Wait for it…just wait for it." I say as we get into the lunch line to get food.

I grab a ham and cheese sub sandwich, chocolate cake, and a little cup of grapes. I walk to the table with the rest of the girls, putting my stuff down as they sit down.

"Be right back." I call before turning around and making my way to the drink machines like always.

I stand between the two, unsure if I want Pink Lemonade or Dr. Pepper. I contemplate, stuck in my thoughts so I don't hear another set of footsteps coming up behind me.

"Forgot how to work the machine?"

I jump and turn around, already knowing its Hiten. I smile.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I turn back to the machines. "I just can't pick between 2 choices…"

"It can't be that hard." Hiten says, standing beside me. I look at him.

"You don't understand; this is important."

"Life or death?" He smirks slightly. I roll my eyes.

"No…" I say, looking at the machines. "That's for when I can't decide what to wear." He laughs.

"Sounds like a girl."

"Sexist." I say, putting my money in the drink machine with the Pink Lemonade.

"You know what I mean."

I grab my bottle from the bottom and turn to him. I smile. "And you heard what I said."

"True." He says, smiling. "Catch ya later?"

"Of course." I say. I go a few feet but then turn around as I smile. "I mean, you are my personal stalker."

"Damn. I thought I could keep it a secret a little longer."

"Sorry." I say, smiling. "I'm just too smart for you."

"You sure are."

"And don't you forget it." I say with a wink before walking away from him and back to my table.

When I get there, Inuyasha and Miroku are already there. Inuyasha in Koga's seat again and Miroku in front of Sango. I sit down in my regular seat between Inuyasha and Rin while Ayame sits front of Rin.

"I'm back!" I say.

**Alone this time?**

_He wanted to come but I said no_

Inuyasha scowls and I smirk slightly as I pop a grape into my mouth.

"Have fun?" Rin asks coyly, obviously aware of the fact that Hiten was there when I was. I smile.

"Maybe…" I say. She giggles.

"Figured as much." She says with a wink. She turns to talk to Ayame when Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku show up.

"In my seat again, mutt?" Koga says, sitting in front of me, between Ginta and Ayame. Hakkaku sits on Ginta's other side.

"I believe it's my seat now." Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"I believe it's not." Koga says, frowning slightly.

"I don't care." Inuyasha says.

"Y'all shut up." I say. "Jeez, irritating…" I roll my eyes and eat another grape while they look at me.

"Speaking of irritating…" Koga starts.

"…what's up with that Bankotsu bastard double?" Inuyasha finishes. I roll my eyes again as I look from one to the other.

"Bankotsu is not a bastard." I say. "And his name is Hiten and he's nice…"

"Seems too nice if you ask me…" Koga grumbles.

"Well, good thing I didn't ask you." I say, smiling.

"OHHHHH! BURNNNNN!" Hakkaku yells out while laughing, making us all look at him. Koga gives him a glare so he stops laughing and looks down at his tray. I giggle, Hakkaku reminding me of Kelso from That 70's Show.

"Seriously, nothing's going on." I say, still smiling. "I'm just making new friends."

"Don't you have enough friends?" Inuyasha grumbles.

"Umm…" I say, pretending to think it over. "Nope."

"You can never have enough friends." Rin pipes up. I nod along and eat some chocolate cake. Inuyasha gives her a look. "Hey! Don't be mad at me; be mad at her!" She points at me.

"Hey!" I say. "I thought you were on my side."

"I was…but then he put the glare on me." She says. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're the one that started certain rumors." I say.

"Based on fact!" She points out.

"Um, not really." Sango butts in.

"Thank you!" I say.

"Which rumors?" Koga asks.

"The ones with Kagome and-." Rin starts but is cut off.

"Nothing!" I say.

"Oh, now you want it to be a secret." Rin says with a roll of her eyes.

"You started it!" I say.

"It's not true?" Ayame asks.

"Yes." Rin says.

"No." I say, giving Rin a look.

"What are we talking about?!" Inuyasha asks, irritated.

"Nothing." I say, giving him a look.

"Everything." Sango says.

"Inuyasha, you know about it." Miroku chimes in. I give Miroku a look.

"He does?" I ask.

"You can't expect someone in a love triangle to not know about it." Miroku says with a smile.

"Ughhhh…" I groan, putting my palm to my forehead. "This is great…"

"It gets better…" Ayame says. I look at her.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, Kikyo heard about you and Hiten and will probably use this as a way to get Inuyasha away from you." She says.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say with a sigh. "Whatever…"

"You know; her plans aren't that good." Sango says.

"What do you expect; it's Kikyo." Ayame says.

"True dat." Rin pipes in.

I eat some sandwich and shake my head slowly; _how did I get friends like this?_

**Just luck**

_Oh Inuyasha; I totally did not miss you_

**Harsh Kags; harsh**

_Bet you're just dying inside_

**You'd like that, wouldn't you?**

_Not me; Koga maybe_

**Like I care about the wolf**

_Y'all seem to be buddy-buddy if you ask me_

**Good thing I didn't**

_Very funny, jerk_

**I know I am**

I roll my eyes at him and try to re-enter the lunch table conversation; which was luckily off of the subject that they had been on a few minutes ago. I pay attention and contribute to the conversation as I wait for lunch to be over.

* * *

"Shut up Koga." I practically growl, beyond irritated.

"Kagome, it's not my fault you couldn't-." He starts to say but I cut him off.

"Shut it!" I say as we walk out the classroom door, on our way to gym, me, Koga, and Inuyasha.

"Kags, it's not our fault that you couldn't-." Inuyasha starts but I cut him off.

"Okay, when I say shut up I mean, shut up." I say, frowning.

"Aw, Kags is mad." Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"And you're about to be hurt if you keep it up." I say darkly while Koga laughs. "You too." He stops laughing.

"Kagome, it's okay if you're short." Koga says.

"We are not speaking of it." I say.

"Kags, it's okay that we had to get the stuff." Inuyasha says.

"And do all the work." Koga adds.

"And then put it all away." Inuyasha finishes.

"Shut…up…" I say, irritated as we make our way down the stairs.

"We still love you." Koga says.

"I think you guys love each other." I say back. Koga and Inuyasha look at each other with a similar look of disgust. I laugh.

"Not funny Kags." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Well I thought it was." I say, smiling. I just step off the last step as someone slips an arm around my shoulders. I look to my right and see Hiten, smiling that smile that makes girls swoon. And do I mean swoon.

"Hiten." I say, surprised to see him. I instantly feel Koga and Inuyasha's glares but I don't care. I smile. "Heya."

"Hey Kagome." He says, smiling back. He looks back at Koga and Inuyasha then turns back to me. "I see you have your entourage."

"Something like that…"

"I thought as much…" He smiles bigger. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't believe what one hears when they are just walking down the hall."

"Did someone say something mean? No, wait; someone asked you to marry them. No, wait; you made someone swoon into a coma." I say, smiling. He laughs.

"No. But good guesses."

"Thanks; I try." I flip my hair over my shoulder dramatically then laugh. "Okay, so what did you hear?"

"Just some stuff about you with one of those guys." He says, nodding to Koga and Inuyasha behind us, who were listening to every word. "And then about how you and I got a chance."

"At being friends; of course." I say, smiling. "Other than that…. Well, we'll just see."

"That's all I needed to hear." Hiten says, smiling a sneaky-like smile.

That's when I notice that we are already in the gym locker hallway. I turn to Hiten and smile, a just friends kinda smile.

"Thanks for walking me to class; again. See ya in a few?" I say. He nods, still smiling as I leave him to go to the girls' locker room.

I walk into the locker room, go to my locker, and start changing into my priestess outfit. As I'm doing so, I'm thinking; thinking of Koga, Inuyasha, and Hiten. It's weird but something about him…it feels right…yet wrong…

I shrug away the feelings and thoughts and focus on whatever the coach is going to have us do in gym; a mere thought that has me wishing I was thinking of anything else…well, almost anything.

* * *

I sigh as I stretch slightly, back in my normal clothes, as I wait for Sango, Rin, and Ayame to finish changing back.

"Ugh; I swear it's like she's trying to kill us." Grumbles Rin as she talks about our coach.

"Like you even do work." Sango teases, smiling slightly as she fixes her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, ha-ha." Rin says, rolling her eyes. "Look at my muscles and tell me I don't do work." Sango pinches her upper arm. "Ow!" Rin shrieks, rubbing the spot. "I said look; not touch."

"Sorry." Sango says, stifling a laugh that proves she's anything but sorry.

"You guys think you have it hard; she works us 10 times as much just because we're demons." Ayame grumbles, putting on her shoes.

"At least you guys do stuff." I say, grabbing my stuff as we head out the door.

"If I didn't do stuff like you say you don't, I wouldn't be complaining." Rin says.

We walk into the inside gym and sit on the bleachers. I sit in between Rin and Ayame, Sango on Rin's other side. Inuyasha and Miroku sit above us; Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku sit below.

I notice Hiten sitting with Bankotsu and his crew. He smiles and waves at me; I smile and wave back before turning to Rin.

"We definitely on for this weekend?" I ask.

"Still not sure; should know by Friday." She answers.

"Okay; who's all going?" I ask. Rin makes her thinking face.

"Um… I guess us four and then the girls from the band; if they want to go anyway."

"Where are y'all going?" Inuyasha asks from above us. We look up at him.

"None of your business." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"See, I heard every word from this morning too; I just asked to be polite."

"You; polite?" I say, laughing. "I don't think so."

"You; irritating." He says. "I so think so."

"Jerk."

"Stubborn."

"Annoying."

"Aggravating."

"Awww, young love." Rin says, her hands clasped together beside her cheek. We turn to her.

"Rin!" We both say at the same time.

"Aww, now they're saying the same thing at the same time." Rin says.

"Aww, now they want to totally hurt you." Sango says in the same way as Rin, smiling slightly.

But the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day and the one thing that helps Rin escape unharmed.

We walk out together, talking about random stuff as we go to the parking lot to go our separate ways.

I wave goodbye to everyone, including a hug to Koga, before finally I get to get into my car. I hop in and turn it on; a song comes from the radio. I smile slightly, wondering how the universe does it. (_lyrics)_

'So In Love with Two' by Makaila was playing.

_If I only could decide, I can't make up my mind  
I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

I wanted to shut the radio off. I changed the station.

'Someone Like You' by Adele was playing.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:_

I literally wanted to hit my head against the steering wheel. I prayed for it to not happen again as I changed to the next station.

'Brokenhearted' by Karmin was playing.

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep  
Oh oh  
Waiting for my phone to blow_

I sigh in defeat and let it play, actually thinking this is how I feel; but with who? I shake my head and sing along as I back out of the school parking lot and make my way home; thoughts in a jumble as I do so.

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I sigh as I brush my bangs out of my eyes for the millionth time as I sit at my desk in my room, trying to do homework. I drum my pencil on the notebook as I read over the question; again. I've read it at least 15 times.

But I'm too busy worrying over this weekend. The dreaded weekend; the waited for weekend; however you look at it, I'm in anticipation for it. It's when I go on a date with Miroku; something Rin and Kagome think is long overdue.

Is it? Do I like him?

I mentally kick myself; of course I like him. That much was obvious when I made my mental pro/con list.

But did I like him after all that I know? All his lecherousness? The charm he's used to get many, and I mean many, women? The same charm he uses on me.

I want to kick myself again because I, like all the others, had fallen for the charm.

I sigh and close the notebook, knowing I won't get through it anytime soon. I walked to the edge of my bed and sat down.

What if I went on the date and something happened? What if it was awful? What if I fell and ripped my outfit; broke my bracelet; broke the heel of my shoe; did something equally embarrassing?

Or what if it went amazing and he wanted something more? What if I let him? What if it went great and-?

My thought stopped.

If it went great?

This is the lecherous Miroku we're talking about? This is the Miroku who's always talking to girls; getting numbers, and being such a playboy. Who feels up on random girls and even asks if they will bear his child. Who plays with girls feelings, moving from one to the other in less than a day.

I curl my hands into fist, feeling my anger boil up.

Miroku, lecherous playboy who hits on me every day along with every other girl in the school, is who's taking me out this weekend. Why? Because I said yes. Why?

I lay back on the bed, throwing a pillow over my head as I thought the answer.

…Because I was hopelessly in love with him… And that is what's going to get me heartache…

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Inuyasha!" I call as I walk down the path to the practice room, knowing he's in there with his guitar like usual.

I open the door and see Inuyasha on the couch with his acoustic guitar in hand, messing with some notes.

"Inuyasha." I say, standing beside him.

"Yea?" He asks, not looking up from the guitar.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, sitting in the chair behind me still beside him. He looks up, confused.

"About?..."

I roll my eyes. "Kagome!"

"What about her?"

"With her and Koga and now Hiten; you gotta step up your game."

"What game?"

"Oh please; we all know you guys would so be cute together. So, just flippin' get together already."

"She doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know she does?"

"I just got a feeling."

"Keh."

"Don't 'Keh' me." I stand up. "When you want to get serious about your major crush for Kagome, you know where to find me."

"Does Sesshomaru know you're interfering?" He asks as I'm at the door. I smile.

"Yes; he even gave me permission."

"Remind me to kill the asshole later."

"Don't be mad at him just because you can't admit your feelings. Kami, you're such a guy."

"Thanks." He says, smirking. I roll my eyes and walk out the door and start down the path, totally aware that my matchmaking skills are totally taking effect.

I smile and start humming to myself, happy with today's slight accomplishments.

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

I look over the side of the cliff from my perch in the tree, watching the valley spread out at the bottom in between mountains reaching the sky and fading into the horizon. I sigh, happy and content.

Until I start thinking.

Why won't he look at me like he looks at Kagome? Kagome doesn't even like him; she told me so and I believe her. It's obvious she has a thing for Inuyasha. Doesn't Koga see that? Doesn't he understand that I can love him more than she ever could?

I sigh and look at my bracelet; one I wore all the time. I was a simple black thread tie bracelet with a purple iris tied at the top. I smile, thinking of how I got it. Or rather, who got it for me and how they gave it to me.

It had been a beautiful spring day when I was about 7. The tribe was at a clearing, where a lake had been. I had been hanging around by the lake while everyone else had been playing tag or hide and seek in the woods.

I was trying to skip stones across the still water, but I couldn't. They would just plop into the water. I was reaching for another stone when he talked to me.

"You have to flick your wrist."

I turned around and saw Koga, same age as me, so cute. He looked the same but smaller, yet strong. I felt my insides jumble up; he almost never talked to me.

"I can't…" I said quietly. He looked confused, as if he hadn't used that word before.

"Sure you can; if you think you can."

"…okay…" I felt myself saying. I picked up another stone and tried to flick it like he said; it jumped twice before plopping into the water.

"No, like this." He said.

He walked beside me, picked up his own smooth stone and flicked it, much better than I had.

It skipped 12 times. I never thought I had seen anything more amazing in my short little life. I looked at him, the sun behind him, giving him a Godly kinda glow.

And when he looked at me; I fell into those crystal blue eyes of his.

"Now you try." He said. I nodded and did as he had done. Mine skipped 4 times. I smiled and turned to him. He was smiling back and my heart leaped up into my throat and caught. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

"Yeah…thanks." I said softly, still smiling.

"And this…" He said as he walked to me. He slipped a bracelet over my wrist and tied it. He smiled his smile up at me. "…this is to remind you that you can do anything you set your mind to. And also, it's the meaning of your name. You should never forget that."

And I never did; didn't forget that day or what he told me. It had been the best day of my life… It was also the day when I realized I loved Koga.

And he never even realized it. He never realized how much he meant to me, even when we were young. He never realized my feelings for him either, and if he did, he made no move to show it.

I sigh again and lean my head against the tree bark, letting the breeze blow around me, hopefully taking my sad feelings with it…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I walked across my bedroom, drying my hair as I did so. I turned on the T.V., enjoying an episode of Full House, rerun of course. I changed the channel, just flipping through when I landed on a music station.

And it was playing Brokenhearted by Karmin.

I glared at the T.V. wanting to throw something at it; when I got the most brilliant idea. A song kinda idea. I smiled and grabbed my song journal from the nightstand and started writing down the lyrics I thought of.

And that's when I realized who this song was about; me and Inuyasha.

And I was okay with that…

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

He walked in, confident as usual with that smile as he approached me.

"Are you in place?" I ask.

"Of course, master." He says, stopping in front of me. "All I have to do is wait it out."

"Good… Do not forget the plan."

"Of course not."

"Don't let fake emotions cloud the real ones."

"Cut the Yoda bullshit already." She calls out, walking into the room behind him. I watch her, liking what I see as always.

"Oh, it's you." He says with distaste.

"Oh please, stop with the pleasantries before I swoon to your feet." She says with a roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair. "Are you in with the plan?"

"Yes, that's what we were discussing before you interrupted." He says.

"Silence." I interrupt, making them look at me. "We are all set; all we have to do is wait for the right time."

"Then she's done?" The girl asks, smiling evilly at the thought.

"Of course my love…of course." I say, smiling an evil smile of my own. "Of course…"


	16. Chapter 16

Heya! :D So extremely happy that everyone likes where this is going. So happy! Lolz. I'm also happy that the demand for a chapter a week has upped so I will keep that promise alive unless I absolutely can't. Hopefully that won't happen anymore than it already has.

Requests, suggestions, etc; totally welcomed by me! They are actually encouraged just so everyone knows.

Any ideas you want to say for Girls Weekend, just let me know. :)

I'm going to start working on the new ideas I mentioned last chapter but I promise I won't let it take away the time I've devoted to this story.

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(But I sure wish I did…)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D And if you don't…well, let's hope that doesn't happen. Have a great early break! I shall be updating a lot, hopefully, this break. Or at least the first week. :) Thanks for everything you guys!

~Love at Shikon High~

~Girls Weekend: Day 1: Saturday, September 14th

"Kagome…"

I roll away from the voice, not wanting to get up. I mean, it was Saturday after all and I deserved to sleep in.

"Kagome, get up!"

I feel someone shaking me, more than one person, and sleepily try to smack their hands away, mumbling and grumbling, not really awake yet.

"Should we push her off the bed?"

"No, it'd hurt."

"I could grope her."

"Kagami, what did I tell you?"

"I don't know Sayuri; sometimes I don't listen."

"Rin, try to shake her again."

"You try Sango; she's like dead."

"Well you got all of us up."

"Well, you guys weren't as difficult."

"Should we throw water on her?"

"Them we'd make a mess."

"What if we just smack her with the pillows until she gets up?"

"Kiehauna; that's a brilliant idea."

"I still think I should grope her."

"Kagami!"

I hear someone smack another with a pillow and a slight 'Ow'. Then I felt a bunch of pillows on me. I open my eyes and see all of my friends giggling and smacking me.

"What the heck?!" I scream, sitting up while the laugh and throw the pillows back on the bed. Rin, Sango, Ayame, Sayuri, Kiehauna, Kagami, Zelda, and Sentenza are all standing around my bed; in their pajamas.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sayuri says, smiling and cheerful. I look at the clock; it's 8:30 in the morning-on a Saturday of all week days.

"What the heck are y'all doing here?" I ask, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Girls weekend, remember?" Rin says.

"That doesn't explain why y'all are in my bedroom at 8:30 in the flippin' morning."

"Rin's idea." Sango says, sleepy as me.

"Mine too!" Sayuri pipes up.

"I see…" I say.

"Now you understand my world…" Kagami grumbles, giving Sayuri a look.

"You shouldn't sleep so long." Sayuri says.

"Doesn't mean you barge in my room and wake me up so damn early!" Kagami says. Sayuri rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Wait, y'all live together?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah; step sisters." Kagami says.

"Well, soon to be step sisters. My mom and her dad started dating; getting pretty serious." Sayuri says, smiling.

"I see…" I say again as I brush my hair out of my face. "How did y'all get inside?"

"Your mother was nice enough to let us in." Kiehauna pipes up.

"Remind me to thank her later…" I grumble, throwing my cover back as I stand up. "So, what's the plan?"

"The store." Rin says. I stop and look at her.

"In our pajamas?" I ask, confused again.

"That's what I said." Ayame says as she sits on my bed. She lets out a yawn that the rest follow.

"We need to get our supplies for this weekend." Rin says.

"You make it sound like we're going to war." I say, standing up to grab my giant duffle bag to put some clothes and such in.

"We are." Rin says.

"When you see all the war paint all these girls brought, you would believe we were going to war." Sentenza grumbles, speaking for the first time. It's obvious she isn't a morning person; I don't think any of them really are.

"This top is so totes adorbs!" Sayuri squeals from my walk-in closet. Okay, maybe she's the only one.

"Thanks." I say, randomly grabbing clothes.

"Don't pack too much; we're going to the mall for the perfect club outfit." Rin says, looking through some magazines I had left next to my beanbag chair.

"Ohmigod! Those magazines are like my second bible." Sayuri says, rushing to Rin's side. I look on my bed to see Sentenza, Zelda, Kagami, and Kiehauna lying down randomly, looking as if they're about to fall back asleep. I smile and pack regular clothes and a few good tops.

"Shoes are included in the outfit Kags." Rin says, not looking from the magazine. I look at the shoes and slip on my black studded high top converses. I look at my pajamas and almost busted out laughing.

I'm wearing black fuzzy pants with white polka dots and a black t-shirt with a white heart on it and some silvery wings. I walk to the vanity and put my hair up into a messy ponytail, not caring if it isn't perfect. I look around at everyone else.

Sango is wearing a gray loose sweatshirt like long sleeve with a picture on Mickey Mouse on the front with his name written about him in red with black shadowing. The pants are red with Mickey heads all over. Her hair is in a ponytail and on her feet are black Nike's.

Rin is wearing a blue long sleeve with 'LOVE' written in pink and 'PEACE' written in purple on the shirt with green, purple, black, and pink hearts and peace signs on the fuzzy white pants. Her hair was in a messy bun and she's wearing black ankle Ugg boots.

Ayame's wearing a white crop top with a yellow smiley face on the front. Her white mid thigh shorts with yellow smiley faces all over it go with it. Her hair is in low pigtails and she has bright yellow converses on.

Sayuri had on a black tank top like shirt with 'XOXO' in pink below a picture of Hello Kitty. Her shorts, which were mid thigh, were pink with 'XOXO' written all over in light pink with Hello Kitty heads floating over and tiny red hearts. Her hair was put into two high pigtails and she's wearing hot pink fuzzy slippers that went mid calf with two black balls tied to the front and a picture of Hello Kitty's head on the top toe part.

Kagami's wearing a red crop top that says 'NAUGHTY' on it in black block letters and the shirt cuts around to show her shoulders. Her fuzzy pants are red with black zebra stripes. Her black and red high tops poke from the bottom while her hair is put into a bun at the top of her head with a red rose at the base of it.

Kiehauna is wearing a light pink tank top that says, 'What's not to LOVE' with all spelled in white cursive except LOVE which is spelled in blue block letters with white, light blue, light pink, and dark pink polka dots on it. The pants are fleece and blue with light blue, white, light pink, and dark pink polka dots all over. Her hair is in a low ponytail at the side of her head and her light brown Uggs.

Zelda's wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a picture of Gir on it and purple pants with green Gir all over it. Her green converses poke out of the bottom while her hair just hangs like usual.

Sentenza is wearing a black t-shirt with the Batman symbol on the front. Her black pants have the symbol all over it as well. Her black converses go with it while her hair is straight as usual.

I grab my bag and then my phone from the nightstand. I look around at the girls.

"Okay; I'm ready." I say.

"YAY!" Sayuri squeals, waking the few who had been trying to fall asleep. They glare at her but she just prances past me with a smile. I follow behind her, everyone else behind me, and am surrounded by the sweet aroma of pancakes. I smile as we step off the stairs to see my mother standing in her purple fleece pajamas, hair in a messy ponytail, making pancakes.

She turns to us and smiles.

"Kagome, you didn't tell me your friends were coming over this morning." She says.

"I didn't know." I say, glaring at Rin who just smiles back.

"What a nice surprise." My mom says. Sentenza snorts.

"I think not." She says. My mom laughs.

"I thought so. Y'all can go watch television; the food should be done soon." She says turning back to the stove.

I nod my head towards the living room while everyone else follows me to it. I put my bag by the door and plop down on the sofa. We all sit down; Kiehauna, Ayame, Rin, Sango, me, Sayuri, Zelda, Sentenza, and Kagami, in that order.

I turn on the T.V. and flip to ABC Family, happy to see Grease playing, just starting. John Travolta as Danny was on the screen.

"He was soooo hot." Kiehauna says softly with a sigh. Rin and Ayame nod along.

"Too bad he's old now." Sango says, sounding sad.

"I would soooo date him if he looked like that now." Sayuri chimes in.

"Don't make me tell Ginta." I tease. Sayuri rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Please, that boy worries enough as it is." She smiles bigger. "And I love that…"

"That he worries your cheating on him?" Sentenza asks.

"No." Sayuri starts, ready to explain. "That he's worried he might lose me; that he doesn't want to lose me. That's what I love."

"Awww!" Rin says. She whacks my arm. "See, you and Inuyasha could have that if y'all would stop being so darn difficult."

"Rin, you're crazy." I say.

"Kags, you soooo like him." Sango pipes in. I smile at her, it not so nice.

"What about you and Miroku? Didn't y'all have a date last night?" I ask. Sango blushes bad and looks at the T.V.

"Ohmigod! You are so right!" Rin says, surprised she forgot.

"Is Miroku the leech?" Zelda asks.

"Yep, that's him." Kagami says.

"So he's the male version of you?" Zelda says with a smirk.

"Yep." Kagami says, not the least bit fazed by the comment; probably because she knows it's true.

"You're dating the leech?" Sentenza asks.

"He's not a leech." Sango spits out, blushing but slightly angry.

"Uh-huh…" Sentenza says, unconvinced but not caring anymore.

"Did the date go well?" Sayuri asks.

"…Yes…" Sango says, blushing a deep red.

"What happened?!" Rin begs, wanting to know really bad.

"…Just…nothing…" Sango replies.

"Please; that blush on your face is there for a reason." Rin says, making her blush more.

"We went to dinner, a really expensive Italian place, and then he took me home; nothing more, nothing less." She says, not looking at us.

"That is so not all." I say.

"Did he kiss you?" Kiehauna asks.

"…no…" Sango admits.

"And why the hell not?!" I ask.

"…because I didn't let him…" She says.

"Why?" Rin asks.

"I just…wasn't ready…" Sango says, head down. I reach over and touch her hand, making her look at me. I smile.

"That's okay… If he really likes you, he'll wait until you're ready." I say. Sango smiles slightly.

"He said that he'd wait a thousand days just to get a look from me." She says, smiling at the memory. "For a kiss…he said he'd wait forever and a day…"

"Awww!" Sayuri, Rin, and I say at once. Sango blushes more.

"Shut up…" She says. I laugh.

"Don't worry; we won't talk about it anymore." I say.

"Yep…" Rin agrees. "…or at least until later." She smiles evilly and Sango groans.

"Ohmigod! I have tons of ideas I took from the Seventeen magazines." Sayuri squeals.

"Oh, me too!" Rin squeals back.

"Seventeen is like, my bible." Sayuri says seriously.

"She's totally serious." Kagami says.

"I don't see how you can read that garbage." Sentenza says.

"Seventeen is not garbage." Sayuri says. "It gives great advice that helps me be the Cheerleader of Love."

"Ugh, you're still trying to hold that title." Zelda says.

"I do hold that title." Sayuri says, defensive.

"Of course you do honey." Zelda says.

"Hey, don't speak so condescendingly to me." Sayuri says, sounding like a genius toddler speaking to her mom.

"I'm not, promise." Zelda says.

"Liar." Sayuri narrows her eyes at Zelda who just goes back to her conversation with Sentenza.

"Cheerleader of Love?" Rin asks.

"Yeperz! I set people up then cheer them on." Sayuri says with a smile. "And I'm a cheerleader so it kinda works."

"Funny… I call myself the Goddess of Love." Rin says.

"Forrealzies?!" Sayuri asks, incredulously. Rin laughs at her made up word.

"Um, I think so." She says. Sayuri laughs.

"Don't even get her started; you wouldn't believe who she's tried setting me up with." Kiehauna says, making a face.

"Okay, you are just so against it because you know it would work out." Sayuri says.

"It wouldn't and that's why I'm against it." Kiehauna answers.

"Fine; we'll just find you someone this weekend." Sayuri says with an evil smile.

"Oh joy…" Kiehauna says with a roll of her eyes.

"Enthusiastic, I see." I tease her. She smiles.

"Always…" She says. I laugh.

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom calls. I switch off the T.V. and we walk in there.

I almost stop when I see at least 40 pancakes, all from original to chocolate chip to blueberry along with muffins, bagels, juices/milks, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit.

We all sit down and everyone looks at the table, about as amazed about it as I am. Everyone starts grabbing stuff and talking as we gather around the dining table, which is luckily big enough for us all. My mom sits at the bar, smiling as she eats her own stuff. I give her a look; it's obvious she knew this was happening._ Thanks mom._

That's when Sota comes down the stairs.

"Morning." He calls. He looks at the table and his eyes almost pop out of his head. He's wearing his blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt. I smile at him.

"Good morning Sota." I say.

"Good morning!" Everyone else calls after me.

"…hello…" He says. He looks at Sayuri and his eyes widen. She smiles.

"Heya good lookin'." She says, making him blush. She giggles. "I'm Sayuri. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Sayuri. I'm Sota." He says quietly.

"Well Sota; why don't you come sit over here with us." She says, patting the seat between me and her at the edge of the table. He cautiously sits down.

"Let's make introductions." I say and start pointing as I say everyone's name around the table. "Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kiehauna, Kagami, Zelda, Sentenza, and Sayuri." They all wave and smile before going to their conversations and food.

Sota looks back at Sayuri and she laughs.

"I look like my sister, don't I?" She asks, smiling. He nods. "You know; she's mentioned you a few times…" He blushes and she giggles.

"You know Sayuri; maybe me and you should hang out tomorrow afternoon." I say.

"Kagome; I think that's a brilliant idea. But I might have to bring my sister." She says.

"I might have to bring my brother; oh wait! They could hang out while we do." I say.

"You're so smart." She says. We burst out laughing at our fake talk that sounds like something from a T.V. show.

"I know I am." I say with a wink. Sota bites back a snort and I playfully smack his arm.

"Kagome, your brother is sooo cute." Rin says. Sota blushes.

"Hey, my sister already has dibs." Sayuri teases. "And if she doesn't, I do." We laugh while Sota blushes more.

"That's okay; I'll just wait it out." Rin teases back.

"You guys are such cougars." Sango teases making us laugh again.

"You wish you were." Rin says.

"No; I think she's happy with Miroku." I say, making Sango blush.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" She says back. I blush slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, lying through my teeth.

"Is that why you've been dressing up?" Sota asks. I pinch his arm and he yelps while everyone else laughs.

"Hey, don't hurt my sister's man." Sayuri says.

"So, even your little brother has noticed the change in you." Rin says.

"And her mother too." My mom says. Everyone starts giggling.

"You guys are crazy." I say.

"Even I know it Kags." Kiehauna says.

"And you haven't even seen them together lately." Ayame pipes up.

"Bad?" Kiehauna asks.

"In a good way." Ayame says.

"We'll talk more about this later because I want to know everyone's crushes." Rin says.

"I totally agree." Sayuri says.

"Let's not." Zelda says.

"Too bad; we are." Sayuri says.

"Can I leave?" Sentenza asks.

"No." We all say at once, putting us into another laughing fit. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be as bad as everyone thought…

* * *

"Bye mom!" I call as we walk to Rin's giant black SUV, which I learned wasn't even hers, but rather Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

I hop in the front, in between Sango and Rin. In the middle are Kiehauna, Sayuri, and Ayame. In the very back are Sentenza, Zelda, and Kagami.

"Let's go!" Rin says, driving out of my driveway.

"To the store!" Sayuri calls.

Rin laughs and turns on the radio and puts the setting on one of the CD's in the player; 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper is playing.

We immediately start singing along and dancing, even if some are us are really bad at either or both. We laugh at each other or with each other; depends on how you look at it.

Next on the playlist is 'I Wanna' by The Spice Girls. We trade off lines like before, belting out the chorus together.

At a stop light, a woman looked at us twice for we had been dancing in the car while singing out loud with the radio turned up; with the windows down. Priceless expression let me tell you.

Next is 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. Singing this song, I can tell most of us are thinking about a certain someone. I can tell by the smiles and such.

Next is 'Baby' by Justin Beiber. We point to one another as we sing it; laughing and smiling, except for Sentenza who refuses to partake in anything Justin Beiber-ish.

We finally get to the store and park near the front, stopping the CD as we all file out. In my mind, this reminds me of at the circus when all the clowns would file out of a tiny car. I smile and look around at all of my friends; all in their pajamas and with their hair in a mess. I giggle slightly, wondering how we look from other people's point of views.

We rushed inside, grabbed a buggy, and then threw in all sorts of stuff; from Oreos to fudge swirl ice cream to Sweet and Sour Doritos to salsa to chocolate milk. Our buggy was practically full when we came to the check-out.

I won't even tell you how much it cost for the fact that your jaw might hit the keyboard. But don't worry; Rin was using Sesshomaru's credit card so it was okay.

We pushed the buggy back to our SUV and squished inside with all the groceries; now I really felt like we were in a clown car. We put on the CD, listening to 'Burnin' Up' by The Jonas Brothers, 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas, 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' by Cascada, and 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO.

We finally make it to Rin's house. We grab the groceries and our bags and go inside the house. We put the groceries in the kitchen, wherever they belong. Then we rush upstairs to put our bags in Rin's room, which is huge; easily the size of two full rooms put together.

The walls are soft lavender, the carpet white and fluffy beneath our feet. Her bed is king sized with a purple comforter on it with pink, green, and blue polka dots on it. She has a walk in closet, dresser, vanity, nightstand, flat screen T.V. on the wall, 2 bean bag chairs, and still enough room for us to all stand around and not touch each other.

"Wow…" Ayame says, walking to one of the pictures on the wall.

"Nice place." Sentenza says.

"I love this color." Sayuri comments, speaking of the wall color.

"Thanks." Rin says, plopping on the bed. "Okay, plan is we chill for a little bit then head out to the mall, buy a new outfit courtesy of Sesshomaru, come back, get ready, go to the club, and then come back to party the last bit of the night away."

"Love the plan." Kiehauna says.

"Especially about your boyfriend buying us an outfit." Sayuri says with a giggle. Rin laughs.

"Yeah… He's always spoiling me like that." She rolls her eyes as if she's used to it and it's no big deal.

"How sweet…" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Rin says with a smile. "What time is it?"

Sango checks the clock on the nightstand. "11:00."

"Daggone." Rin says. "Let's get ready!"

We each change, getting ready to go to the mall to get ready for the rest of the day.

I put on dark blue shorts that go mid thigh with studs on the back pockets. I slip on a black crop top that says 'FREE HUGS' in sparkly silver with pink hearts around it. My studded black converses and straightened hair complete the casually cute look. I look around and see everyone else is going for that look as well.

Rin is wearing a gray crop top that says 'I HEART BOYS' in black with the heart a big red one. Her red tank top shows through slightly and pokes out at the bottom. Her red flats with the bow poke out from the bottom of her skinny jeans. Her hair is down and wavy.

Sango's wearing a white t-shirt that says 'WILD CHILD' in a rainbow look from yellow to pink with a picture of a tiger's head below it in the same rainbow of colors. A black tank top shows through the white. Her Capri's go a little below her knees and she has her black Nike's. Her hair is in the ponytail, as usual.

Ayame's wearing a white tee that says 'Waiting for Prince Charming' in black with a picture of Snow White on the front. Her blue tank top shows through. Her shorts go about mid thigh and her yellow converses go with it even though it shouldn't. Her hair's in low pigtails.

Sayuri's wearing a hot pink top that says 'I'LL CALL YOU…maybe' written in black except for the 'maybe' that's written in white cursive with a glittery red kiss mark at the end. The sleeves are short but slightly ruffled to give them a flow kinda look. Her jean mini skirt flares out slightly at mid thigh where it stops. Her knee high hot pink converses and slightly curled hair that flows down her back in a pink cascade complete her innocent pink look.

Kagami's wearing a gray t-shirt with a picture of a bull dog's face on it and says 'BULLIES ARE NEVER COOL' in black block letters. Her super short black shorts with studs on the back pockets and slight rips in the front complement it in a cute way. Her black high tops and flowing hair go with it.

Kiehauna has on a purple tee that says 'OWL STEAL YOUR HEART' in black caps with a picture of an owl with a pink heart beside it in between the two lines. Her knee length light blue shorts and purple converses complete the look. Her hair is down with braids hidden all throughout.

Zelda is wearing a crop top that looks like the spider man suit with a black tank top underneath. Her black skinny jeans and lime green converses somehow complement the look, even though it looks like it shouldn't. Her hair is down and straight, as always.

Sentenza's wearing a red t-shirt that says 'MY PEACE KEEPING FRIENDS' in white above a rock, paper, and scissors that look beat up. Her knee length dark shorts and black and red converses go with her casual look. And yet, she still holds her badassness as always. Her hair is down, straight; red streaks showing shining in the light.

"Ready?" Rin asks.

"Yes!" Sayuri squeals. I laugh.

"Yeah, let's go." I say.

We all follow Rin to the SUV, where we squish inside once again. It's not as bad since we all seem to have our spot and know how to get there somewhat faster and easier than before.

Rin drove out of her driveway and was driving down the street, just about to turn on the playlist, when Sayuri squealed.

"Wait!" She shrieked, making most of us jump.

"Yes?" Rin asks, wondering what the heck is going on back there.

"I remembered this game I read about in a Seventeen magazine!" She says. Kagami and Sentenza groan. She ignores them. "It's called, 'I'll call you…maybe'. It's where you see who can get the most numbers without asking for them. We play until the end of our Girls Weekend. Anyone game?"

"Yes!" We all called, eager to play. Well, I think we were more likely eager to see who would win.

"Great!" She says with a giggle. "Rules: you can't ask the boy or girl for their number. They have to want to give it to you. And you have to have at least one witness saying it actually happened; so you don't put down a fake number to get more points. Once someone gets a number from someone that person is then off limits. Kinda like calling dibs first. Last but not least; starting now, we are single. That's how the game goes. But; if you have a BF, you can't be getting crazy. Everyone okay with the rules?"

We all agree, and then start talking about how that would go and if people would get irritated or anything like that. Of course, the only ones with serious boyfriends would be Sayuri and Rin. The rest we either weren't sure about or knew that they didn't have one.

We finally get to the mall, all laughing and smiling, talking and gossiping like teenage girls do. We walk into the indoor mall, two who stories of shops galore; a teenage girl's dream; except for the men departments. We don't really care about that in all honesty.

We walk in and immediately start searching for the perfect stores with dresses and other going out outfits; technically, any store that has something even remotely interesting and beneficial to our 'goal', so to speak.

And so begins the quest for the perfect clubbing outfit; a quest we shall go upon but we may not come back the same… Once you hit the sales isles; you never come back the same…

* * *

**_*Ginta P.O.V.*_**

"Where are we going?" I ask, grouchy.

"Will you calm down?" Hakkaku says, looking at me. He's in the passenger seat of the Jeep, Koga's driving and I'm in the back. Hakkaku and I trade off and today was my day; or so I thought… I think he secretly cheated about that…

"No, I will not." I say.

"Why?" Koga asks.

"Sayuri's out at the mall and she's probably gonna play that game I heard her talking about to Zelda and Kiehauna." I sigh, angry. That game wasn't a game I wanted my girlfriend to play.

"Well she's out with Zelda and Kagome and them now." Hakkaku says, as if we didn't know that.

"What game?" Koga asks, intrigued. Oh, he's gonna wish he didn't know…

"It's a game where you compete to see who can get the most guys numbers." I spit out, angry as I watch the land fly past us, super speed.

"But she's dating you." Koga says.

"In the game, you're all single." I say, remembering how I had asked her about it.

***FLASHBACK!***

Sayuri giggled and closed her phone, walking back to me on the park bench. She plopped down beside me and started swinging. I put my arm around her shoulders, loving how she fit there perfectly.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Zelda and Kiehauna." She says, smiling.

"What game were you talking about?"

"Curse you and your good hearing." She says with a sigh. "It's nothing; just some game I thought we could play this weekend."

"I didn't like it."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"So why play it?"

"Because it's a fun thing to do during a Girls Weekend."

"Getting random guys numbers?"

"No; the fact that you know you CAN get random guys numbers."

"What's the difference?"

"No one says we have to talk to them after that."

"Why talk to them at all?" I ask, angry and jealous.

She looks up at me, smiling slightly.

"Are you jealous?" She asks quietly, knowing I can hear her.

"No…" I say, lying through my teeth. She can tell, as always.

"You're lying."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are." She says, persistent.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine. So you don't care that some random guy will get to talk to me and I'll get his number?"

"He doesn't deserve to even look at you." I spit out, angry and not paying attention.

"I knew you were jealous!"

"So?"

"Why not just admit it?"

"Will it stop you from playing the game?"

"No."

"Then why bother."

"Because you're cute when you're jealous." She whispers, smiling. I feel my face heat up slightly and she giggles.

"Wouldn't you be jealous?"

"Of course; but I'm cute all the time." She says, smiling big when I laugh. I hug her tight to my side.

"Yeah, you are."

"And don't you dare forget it." She says, tightening her hold around my waist. I chuckle.

"Never…"

She lifts up and kisses my cheek before laying her head back on my shoulder. We watch the lake at the park; the still water reflecting the setting sun.

"…You still gonna play the game?" I ask.

"Oh yes."

"Does that mean I can get girls numbers?"

"Oh no."

I chuckle. "That's not fair."

"I'm a girl; I don't play fair. I play to win."

"Yeah…yeah you do."

"Besides…if a girl does flirt with you; you best tell me. I would hate for something…bad to happen to her."

"Sayuri?"

"Yes?"

"…You're cute when you're jealous."

She giggles. "Always babe; always…"

***END OF FLASHBACK!***

I smile slightly at the memory and then am jostled back to the present as I look around and see we are turning around.

That's when my face hits the windshield.

Well, almost hits it anyway.

"Where the hell are we going?" I ask.

"To find Inuyasha." Koga grits out through his teeth.

"Why?..." I ask, confused; he and Inuyasha hated each other.

"Because of that stupid game." He says.

I go to say something but don't; if they are spying on Kagome, I might as well 'check in' on Sayuri while I'm at it. I smile; maybe crazy competitors for a girls heart are a good thing after all.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

"Dammit!" I yell, tossing the controller beside me on the couch. Miroku, on my other side, smiles at me.

"I believe it's 3 to nothing now, Inuyasha." He says, sounding smug. I frown.

"Keh…" I huff, irritated.

We were playing Black Ops and I was losing; to Miroku. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't Miroku. But it wasn't my fault my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Ah Inuyasha; don't be grouchy." He says, still smiling.

"Shut up." I growl, taking a swig from my Mountain Dew.

"Don't be such a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser."

"Of course not."

"Why you-." I start but am cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Miroku calls.

"We're the only ones home dumbass." I say.

"I know." He says with a smug smile.

He walks to the door a few feet away, I follow by wondering who's coming here at 11:00 in the morning. But what's outside the door is what really surprises me.

"Hey ladies." Koga says, walking into the house like he owns it, Ginta and Hakkaku walking behind him. He smirks at me. I frown back.

"Go away." I growl.

"Now, now." Miroku chides, shutting the door before following Koga and his guys to the living room. I roll my eyes and follow them, there didn't seem to be any other option.

"Did you know about the game?" Koga asks. I give him a look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask.

"It's obvious he didn't know." Ginta says.

"Or else Kags wouldn't have been allowed to go." Hakkaku says, getting a look from Koga. "Or Rin for that matter." He says quickly, making Koga turn his glare back to me.

"You really didn't know?" He asks, not as angry as before.

"Is this the face of someone who does?" I say sarcastically, sounding like Kagome. _Kagome…_ _What trouble is she getting into now?_

"I don't care to look to find out." He says. I growl.

"What's this about Kagome and Rin?" Miroku asks, making us look at him.

"Ginta." Koga says, sitting on the couch as if in deep thought. Of course that's impossible because you actually need a brain to think about anything. I smirk slightly.

"I heard Sayuri talking about playing a game this weekend." Ginta says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I interrupt. Ginta shoots me a slight glare before turning back to Miroku.

"As I was saying; she was talking about playing this game where the girls compete to see who can get the most numbers."

Miroku's eyes widen. "With everyone?"

"As far as I know, yes." Ginta winces slightly. "I wasn't happy either…"

"What's this game have to do with Kagome?" I snap.

"It seems they're playing a game where they compete for who can get the most guys numbers." Miroku says, frowning.

"All of them?" I ask.

"Yea." Ginta says.

"Didn't believe it myself either; Zelda was my girl…" Hakkaku says, frowning.

"She was not." Ginta says.

"Was so."

"Was not."

"I'm going to tell Sayuri on you."

"Like I'm scared of her."

"I'ma text her right now."

"Don't do that!"

I ignore them, seeing as they are wrestling on the floor now, and turn to Koga.

"So, you're saying that Kags and all them are out there flirting with random strangers to get their numbers for a stupid game?!" I ask, angry. I mean, Kags is mine. Well, she didn't exactly know that yet but the same thing still applies.

"Wow; the light's on but nobody's home." Koga mutters, as angry as me.

"Shut the hell up!" I growl.

"Hey!" Hakkaku says, now sitting in the chair with Ginta on the couch. "I have an idea!"

Ginta and Koga groan. I don't exactly trust them but I know this can't be such a good thing….

"Shut up; it's a good plan!" He says, defensive. "Okay. The plan is we follow the girls around to make sure we don't have any serious competition on our women."

"You want us to…stalk the girls?" Ginta asks.

"As weird as it seems…it just might be exactly what we need." Koga says, smiling to show gleaming fangs.

I resist the urge to punch him; I need his help for now…

"I believe Hakkaku has a point." Miroku agrees. Hakkaku smiles, happy about the plan he devised.

"Thanks gents." He says.

"So, shall we?" Miroku asks, smiling evilly. I smirk back.

"Lead the way."

"You just don't want to lose again." Koga says.

"Shut up!" I yell at him while Miroku chuckles ahead of me. I frown and follow them out to the driveway.

_Kags; with you around, I'm getting less and less lazy time… _I think, even though I know she can't hear me because she shut the door or pathway linking our minds together, so to speak.

I frown more, my teeth grinding together as I realize this is why she did it. Well, that's coming to an end. Let's just hope I don't have to kick too many asses.

I smirk then, remembering that I don't give a damn. That's always great for times like these….but these times better not come ever again. Like, EVER…

* * *

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

I smile at the guy at the counter one last time before walking away with my bag-and his number. I smirk at Kagome, Rin, and Sango standing at the door to get out of the store and back into the mall.

I step in front of them and wave the number in my hand like a fan before adding it to my other 4 in my pocket; and it wasn't even 1 yet.

"How do you do it?" Kagome asks, incredulous. I giggle.

"It's a gift." I say with a wink.

"I wonder how Ginta thinks of your 'gift'." Rin teases.

"He likes it; I mean, he loves to kick ass so it works." I say, making them laugh. "Ready to go to the food court and see how the others are?"

"Yeah, it's about time to meet them." Sango says, looking at her phone.

"Kk, let's go." I say.

We walk a few stores down, laughing and talking, getting 3 more numbers in the process, 1 of which is mine and the other two for Kagome and Rin. Sango didn't get one because…well….

"You shouldn't have slapped him." Kagome says for the 15th time since we walking into food court area.

"He touched my butt." Sango says, using the one and only point she has that makes doing what she did okay.

"That didn't mean you had to slap his face!" Rin says.

"And punch his stomach." Kagome says.

"And pour his drink all over his lying, almost unconscious figure in front of everyone." I pipe in.

"Whatever." Sango says, angry and not wanting to fight us anymore. I mean, it was the 15th time after all.

"You know; had you got the numbers from those other guys you also said no too you'd be ahead of all of us." I say.

"I don't want guys touching my butt." Sango says.

"But when Miroku does it it's okay." Rin says with a roll of her eyes. Sango blushes.

"That's different." She says.

"Yeah you guys." Kagome says. "I mean, she actually likes him."

"I do not!" Sango denies. We all smile.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." I say in a sing-song voice as we walk to one of the places to get food. Kagome and Rin laugh while Sango blushes and gives another 'whatever' to us before going into silence.

_The Cheerleader of Love wins again. _I think with a smile as I make my way to yet another guy over the counter who just seemed to be dying to give one of us his number.

Boys were so easy…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Sayuri; you're too good at this." Kiehauna whines at our table where we are all seated. Sayuri just smiles.

"Gotta know how to play it just right. I don't read all those Seventeen magazines for nothing." She says.

"I found my new bible." Rin says.

"Ditto." Ayame agrees.

The score chart so far looked something like this:  
Sayuri-6  
Kagome-6  
Rin-5  
Kagami-5  
Ayame-4  
Kiehauna-4  
Zelda-4  
Sentenza-4  
Sango-2

"You guys, you play to win." Sayuri says.

"Unless you're single; then you play to _win_." Kagami says, extra meaning to her words as she adds a wink. We laugh.

"I second that, but not as far as you've probably gone." Kiehauna says.

"This is a stupid game." Sentenza says.

"Only because you're losing." Zelda says.

"You are too." Sentenza snaps.

"By choice." Zelda says with a smirk.

"Shut up…" Sentenza answers, shoving more food into her mouth. Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Try to be friendlier." Sayuri advises.

"Screw you." Sentenza says.

"See, that will get you no numbers." She says.

"I don't know about that…" Kagami says. Sayuri smacks her.

"No." She says.

"Hey." Kiehauna says. We all look at her.

"Anyone else feel like someone's…watching us?" She asks.

I think about it and look around. There are some people, but that's normal for public places. But now that I notice, I do have that prickling hairs on the back of my neck kinda feeling…

"Yeah." I say. Most nod their heads in agreement.

"Weird…" Kiehauna says.

"Like, megaly so." Sayuri agrees.

"Y'all are crazy." Kagami says with a shake of her head. Her eyes, on the other hand, find their way to a very cute girl behind the counter of a random cart in the mall. She was eyeing Kagami right back.

"Would you focus?" Zelda hisses at her.

"I am…on her." Kagami says. Zelda rolls her eyes and I see her green eyes scan the area.

"You guys, maybe it's nothing…" I say. Although, a small part of me knows it's something…maybe not threatening but there all the same.

"It's nothing." Sango says.

"You're probably right." Kiehauna agrees.

"Told ya." Kagami says.

"Ditto." Sentenza says.

We go back to our conversations and such but a part of me is still on guard…just in case…

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

"You guys shut up." I hiss at them, my eyes on the girls who are at a table in the food court.

"Can't I just go back and give him one good punch?" Ginta asks.

"No." Koga says. He's on edge like me; one too many guys have gotten close to Kagome.

Ginta mutters to himself.

"At least my Sango knows how to treat them." Miroku says, smiling. I had to smile back; what Sango did to that one guy was downright fucking hilarious. But, of course, Kagome can't treat her guys like that. I roll my eyes.

"She's in the lead." Ginta says.

"Zelda isn't." Hakkaku says, smug.

"She isn't yours." Ginta reminds him.

"Hey, another one at your girl." Hakkaku says, looking over the second story balcony, where we were sitting at a bench, watching the girls; really not as stalkerish as it sounds.

Ginta flips around to look; sure enough, another guy was at the table, flirting with her. Ginta put his hands into fists.

"Stupid bastard…" He mutters.

"Hey, chin up; it's just a game." I say, trying not to sound smug. Ginta opens his mouth but smiles and turns to me instead. I frown. "What?"

"Looks like his friend has taken an interest to Kagome." He says.

Koga and I flip around. "What?!" We ask in unison.

It gets ten times worse when we see the guys, both of them, and recognize them immediately.

"Oh hell no…" I say.

"I second that…" Koga mutters.

And I think that's about the time when Hell starts to break loose.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Her new song is so good." I say.

"No way." Ayame disagrees.

"Yes way." Rin says.

"Nu uh." Kiehauna says.

"She's dressed normal for it." I say.

"Shouldn't that just be a normal thing?" Kiehauna says.

"Not for Ke$ha." I say.

"That much is obvious." Ayame mutters.

"Why don't you like it?" Rin asks.

"It's just…it." Ayame answers. Rin rolls her eyes.

"Wow, thanks for clearing that up." Rin says.

Before our argument can go anywhere else, Sayuri comes back with a refill and someone I didn't expect.

"Hey guys." She says, sitting down. She points to the guy standing beside the table. "This is-."

"Bankotsu?" I ask, unsure at first. But, it's obvious that it's him.

"Kagome?" He asks, surprised it's me as well.

"You know each other?" Sayuri asks warily. "Does that count as dibs?"

"No." Rin says. "Trust me; he's all yours."

"Huh?" He asks, confused. Sayuri smiles. He smiles back; you can tell he so likes her. Of course, he liked me once too…

"Nothing." She says. "I just didn't know you guys knew each other, that's all."

"Yeah, we go to school together." He says.

"Wow." She says, putting extra emphasis on that. I resist the urge to smirk; he was such a goner. "I wish I went to school with y'all."

"Well, maybe you should have my number; so we can keep in touch." Bankotsu says, thinking he got her. Sayuri smiles bright.

"What a great idea." She says. _Hook, line, and sinker. _I almost felt bad for him; almost…

"Bankotsu, what's the hold-up?"

We all turn and are surprised to see Hiten there. He flashes a smile at us; wait, correction at me.

His eyes find mine.

Yep, the smile is for me.

"Kagome." He says, his voice deep and velvety. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I think the feeling is mutual." I say, smiling. He laughs.

"Looks like Bankotsu found a girl." Hiten says. I go to say something but remember the rules; no boyfriends…

"Um…yep, guess so." I say, smiling even though it feels kinda fake on my face.

"So, what are y'all doing here?" Hiten asks, eyeing our bags. Everyone keeps talking even though their ears are open to Sayuri's and my conversations. _Subtle you guys….very subtle…_

I turn to Hiten with a smile, genuine this time.

"Just doing some shopping; you know, a girl thing." I say.

"I see…" He says, smiling.

"What about you?"

"Just chillin', I guess."

"Ah…" I say.

"So, how long are you going to be with them? Maybe you and I could catch a movie or something?" He says, flashing his smile that turns girls to putty. I, sad to say, am not totally immune yet.

"Well-." I start but can't finish.

It's hard to finish a sentence when everything goes crazy all up in your face. Some just can't multi-task as well as others.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"Here ya go." He says, giving me a napkin with his number written on it. I smile big up at him as I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks Bankotsu."

"Anything for you."

"Well, I'm sure you have tons of plans tonight…" I say, subtly giving him a way to leave. But some guys, this one included apparently, were very stubborn about that.

"Actually, I'm free. But if you want to make plans…" He leaves it hanging, waiting for me to fill it in.

"Um…" I start, not sure where to go. I hate being mean to guys; it breaks their little hearts…

"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend." He jokes, probably thinking I don't from what I had to do to get the number for the game. I sigh; if he only knew.

"Actually, I-." I start but am cut off by sudden movement; movement I did not make.

Some of us can keep talking when something unexpected happens. When someone picks you up and puts you behind them at super demon speed, you kinda lose your breathe, heart rate, and words all at once. Or at least I do.

I look up and see the last person I expected; Ginta. I frown slightly but he doesn't notice because his glare is on Bankotsu who looks confused.

"She does have a boyfriend." Ginta says, probably trying his best not to growl the words at him with a quick punch in the face. "You're looking at him."

"Is that true?" Bankotsu asks.

"Well, I'm not quite sure right now." I say, angry. I mean, why spy on me?! I'm a good girlfriend! …Okay, so I'm playing this game but that means nothing!

"Yeah, it's true." Ginta says, ignoring me.

Oh heck no; nobody, I mean NOBODY, ignores Sayuri Hananyo unless I tell them too.

"Um, HELLO!?" I say. "I'm right here and can speak for myself."

I turn to Bankotsu. "I'll keep in touch, okay? But right now, I have to fix something."

I turn to Ginta, who wants to look at me now. I almost scoff at him. Instead I grab his ear lobe and tug it down so me and him are eye to eye.

"Owww!" He says. I give him and glare and pull him after me as I walk to the hallway that leads to the restrooms but goes down half a mile until you even get to the restrooms. Stupid planning if you ask me because if you have to go, you have to go.

I let him go and turn to face him as he rubs his ear, wincing in pain.

"You know that hurts." He says.

"Why do you think I did it?" I spit out. He looks surprised; I'm almost never mad. And if I am, it's never at him.

"I'm not understanding why you're mad."

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I practically screech. "You spied on me, like I was some cheating skunk bag. I may be a hoe and a bitch but I am NOT a cheating skunk bag." I say, poking my finger into Ginta's chest.

"I never said you were."

"You didn't have too; your actions spoke enough." I put my finger away, actually hurt by his accusations. He didn't need to say it; I understood. "Did you really think I would cheat on you?..."

"No but some guys are just-." He starts but I cut him off.

"I can handle myself. I was doing fine before you came along and I'll be fine after you leave."

The silence after my last thing I said seems to be something I can't hear yet won't leave me alone; silence that fills up the space but doesn't do anything. We just stare at each other, wondering who'll speak first and what they'll say.

"…What are you saying?..." Ginta says, first to speak. I swallow over the lump in my throat.

"…I don't know. You tell me." I say softly, practically whispering.

"I'm hoping you don't mean what you said."

"…which part?" I ask, stalling.

"Don't stall. You know which part I'm talking about."

"I'm not stalling… I just...can't talk about this right now."

"Can't or won't?" He challenges. I look him in the eye.

"Won't." I say. I turn away and go to walk but he grabs my arm and spins me around, straight into a kiss.

It was sweet yet forceful, loving yet passionate, simple yet complicated. Something I thought I had become used too; my speeding heart told otherwise. I tried to keep my emotions in check; tried to remember that I was mad at him.

But within a few seconds, I couldn't have told you my own name if you would've asked. When he pulls away, I'm almost sad. But then I remember I'm mad.

I go to smack him but he grabs my hand in his own and intertwines them together. He looks me straight in the eyes, his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry… I was just worried. I'm always worried that some guy will come and take you away."

I look at him for another second.

"I hate your stupid, worrying self. If I wanted another guy, I wouldn't be with you."

Before he can say anything else I kiss him.

And that's when something happens on the other side of the wall.

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I turn around and see Miroku walking towards me, smiling. I make my heart turn to normal, or try to anyway. I clear my throat and meet him halfway.

"I guess you were spying on me as well." I say, my tone bitter.

"Yeah…" He says, not smiling anymore. He looks at the ground and I feel as if my heart fell, straight to the ground. Heck, it probably feel to the underground for all I know.

I take a deep breath and try to keep it under control; what had I been thinking by liking Miroku? Love only got people hurt; as I learned from when my mother died of cancer. The lying doctors and nurses; lied until the last day when they were forced to tell the truth.

As I'm thinking, Miroku looks up and smiles. I stop and am surprised, not expecting that of all things.

"You were amazing." He says, smiling big. I feel myself smiling back, as his words echo in my head. "You destroyed that guy. I never knew what it looked like when you would hurt me but I do now. It looked pretty amazing."

I start to say something but frown.

"I am not afraid to do the same to you as I did to him." I say through my teeth, aware of Miroku's hand reaching toward my butt; a V.I.P. area where he wouldn't be allowed to enter for a long time.

"Ah, my lovely Sango." He says, smiling as he retracts his hand away from me. I try to control the heat on my face and roll my eyes.

"Miroku?"

"Yes my love?"

"…Go away."

"Never. I'm like a cold; maybe out of your system but always in the air."

"…I have no idea what to say to that."

"You can say, 'Miroku, I love you and will bear your child'?" He suggest. I bark out a hard, cold laugh then stop and frown.

"Hell to the no."

"It was worth a shot." He says with a smile and a shrug.

I roll my eyes and smile slightly, satisfied with the now, the present.

Until I look around and see others in the same sort of predicament.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I sigh and look at my phone, which is ringing. I mentally kick Inuyasha, the little tattletale. I sigh again and press the green button.

"Rin."

I wince slightly as Sesshomaru's tone. He wasn't happy with me.

"Hey Sesshomaru." I say.

"What is this game you're playing?"

"Well, I'm not playing anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Inuyasha and his friends ruined our fun." I say, in a sulking little kid type of tone.

"I see…"

"It wasn't that bad Sesshomaru."

"Indeed."

"I promise, nothing happened."

"Hmm…"

"Ugh! I hate when you get like this. You're so uncommunicative. I love that about you; I love everything about you. But this right now isn't helping. My Girls weekend is ruined. Are you happy?"

"Indeed."

"…Why the hell would you be Sesshomaru?! And you best think carefully about that." I threaten.

"Because you now want to kick Inuyasha's ass, correct?"

"Yes."

"My point exactly."

"…I hate when you make sense…"

"Hmm…"

"So…you're not mad?"

"Extremely so." He says. I sigh.

"I was afraid of that… Well, I'll let you express your anger later, okay? Just one weekend please." I beg. He sighs and I wait.

"…Fine." He says.

"Yay!" I squeal. "Love you, be good, ta-ta, gotta run." I say quickly before making a smooch sound and closing the phone.

_And the Goddess of Love strikes again… _I think with a smile.

**_*Zelda P.O.V.*_**

"Zelda, I think you got some explaining to do." Hakkaku says in his best 'I Love Lucy' imitation. I smile slightly and turn to him at the table.

"Yes?" I say, dragging out the word.

"Why are you participating in this…game, so to speak?" He asks.

I shrug. "Um, maybe because I can?"

"What if I said you couldn't?"

"It wouldn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Well, we aren't together so, get over it."

"…I see…"

"You see what?"

"The truth."

"And that would be?..."

"That you don't see this."

"This?"

"What we could be."

"Hakkaku…you're a crazy moron who has more hair gel than common sense." I say. Then I smile, a big one that I reserve for special people. "And that's why I may…sorta, kinda…like you just a little bit."

Hakkaku seems taken aback by this. Then he's charging at me full speed into a huge bear hug that lifts me off the ground. He sits me down and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I knew you were my girl." He says, smiling big.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I will hit you."

"I will shut up."

I look at him and shake my head, laughing slightly.

_Of all the idiots to meet and fall for…I picked this one. Well, the Universe and Cheerleader of Love picked him. And…I was okay with that._

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

I breathe out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. I look at Kiehauna and see her looking at me. I smile.

"Drama?" I ask.

"Big time." She says.

"Think they'll get out of it easily?"

"Hmm… I think Rin and Sayuri have a chance. Zelda of course. Kagome; well, she's getting it twice as bad."

I nod, aware of the pain in my chest I'd grown used to when hearing anything like that. I mean, Kagome got my guy. She didn't want him but she got him anyway… Why? …Well, even I didn't know that but still.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Kiehauna asks, jarring me from my thoughts. I blush, probably matching my red hair.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you pay attention; which I'm guessing he doesn't."

"Nope…"

"Jealous?"

"More than I should be."

"Angry?"

"Just at him."

"Irritated?"

"By his stupidity." I say, making Kiehauna laugh.

"I know how you feel… Well, sorta anyway."

"Do you have a guy?"

"Not exactly… I don't stop looking but, I don't trust as easy."

"I feel your pain."

"You seem to be the only one that would." She says with a sad smile.

I look at Koga, who's with Inuyasha and Kagome, as usual. I don't see why he didn't understand that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kagome and vice versa. He was not getting in the way of that, Inuyasha would be sure of that. Was I such an awful second choice? Did he not want to be with me that much?

"It's not your fault." Kiehauna says, probably reading my expressions. I look at her.

"How do you know?"

"I've been in your place; he's the dumb one who doesn't realize an amazing person is right here and wants to be with his stupid self."

"…You're an amazing friend." I say. She laughs.

"I do what I can."

I smile back, feeling better than I had in a long time, well, at least with Koga and Kagome together in the same area where I can see.

**_*Kagami P.O.V.*_**

I sigh loud but nobody listens; all this drama is getting on my last damn nerve. I stand up and go to one of the food places; might as well stuff my face. I look around and see Sentenza sitting at a table alone with a whole bunch of food. My stomach told my feet to follow; so I did. Who can deny their stomach what it wants and needs? Anyone who says they can is a major liar, just so you know.

"Yo." I say, plopping in the chair opposite of her. She looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Tired of the drama?"

"Hell yeah."

"Stuffing your face?"

"Hell yeah, times two."

"Mind if I join?"

"Would you listen if I said no?"

"Hell no."

"Might as well."

"Pimp."

I start eating as does she. I don't know how but we each are stuffing our faces but don't get in each other's way.

Weird I know.

"Ya know?" I start.

"Yeah?" She says.

"I used to not like you."

"I still don't like you."

"That's okay; this bitch don't live to please you."

"True that."

"You feelin' me?"

"Like a 6th piece of chocolate pie on Thanksgiving."

"I got to seven pieces."

"How?"

"Loose sweat pants, untied with a baggy, super baggy sweatshirt."

"Eat that day?"

"Nope. Not the night before either."

"Brilliant."

"I have my moments."

"Perfect cake combination?"

"Depends on how I'm feeling at the moment and how much I want to inhale."

"Ya know Kagami? You ain't so bad after all."

"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly.

"But that doesn't mean I like you."

"Right now, the feeling is mutual."

"True that…"

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Well-." I start to say but am stopped by a strong figure in front of me. Two if you count the other one beside him. I frown, instantly knowing the two figures.

"Ya know Hiten." Koga starts. "Maybe you should leave."

"Now." Inuyasha adds.

Hiten peeks around to me and smiles. "Talk to ya later Kags." He walks off before they can say anything.

"Kags?" Koga says.

"That's my nickname for her." Inuyasha says.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" I ask, actually wondering. They look at me.

"What do you mean?" Koga asks.

"Barging all up in my space all the time." I say.

"Not all the-." Koga starts but I cut him off.

"Yes! All the time!" I say. "Every time I turn around, one of you is there trying to keep all guys away. You guys aren't my father, okay? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a while now."

"But we-." Inuyasha starts but I cut him off.

"Don't even with that, 'we're protecting you' crap. Okay? I'm not up for that right now. And I won't be for a while or like, ever. I love you guys, really I do, but you guys are such a bother sometimes."

"But-." Inuyasha starts again.

"Just let me be, okay?" I say.

They nod, unsure of what to say. I look up into golden eyes and understand; he wanted to talk. NOW. I sigh.

"Koga, go talk to Ayame." I say, waving at the table. He goes, reluctant but my glare put him into a faster pace. I look at Inuyasha. "What?"

"What? You had me worried sick." Inuyasha hisses at me. I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I didn't know what was going on with you. You shut me out. We cannot do that anymore, okay? I don't like it." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry?"

"You sure as hell better be. I thought something had happened to you!"

"I was with Rin."

"That made it worse! I had to involve my stupid half-brother to check on her."

"Sorry?"

"Why block me out? We need each other."

"I needed me time. Okay? But fine, it won't happen anymore. Happy?"

"No." He says, frowning. I frown back.

"What is it now?" I ask.

"That guy."

"Hiten?"

"Yeah, him. I don't like him."

"Well duh; you don't like half the male population that talks to me." He gives me a look. "Sorry; you don't like any guys talking to me."

"I'm serious."

"And that's what scares me." I say. I look around to make sure we're alone and out of hearing range then turn back to him. "We don't even know how or why this happens. Midoriko and Kaede are meeting us tomorrow afternoon; we'll discuss everything then, okay? Until then, it's like this doesn't happen."

"I know that. But, don't you notice the feelings along with all our ESP shit?"

"Of course I do. I think it's because of our ancestors and how they were linked together. I don't exactly know how all that plays out in our situation but we'll figure this out." I grab his clawed hand in my own. "I don't know why or how but we're in this together, whether we like it or not."

I let go and start walking to the table, where everyone has sorta met together, to see what the plan is. We had bought our outfits and all that and were about to go. But, now the guys are here and our game might have to come to a close. Which means me and Sayuri are tied for the win.

"Okay!" Sayuri calls, making us look at her as she stands up. I sit down as does Inuyasha. Sayuri looks at other tables. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I talking to you? No? Then turn to your own business. Thanks!" Those people turned around real quick. She turned back to us, smiling.

"Alright! Since the guys have ruined Girls Weekend for the moment, the winner of our 'I'll call you…maybe' game are about to be announced." She smiles at me. "I hope Kagome doesn't mind sharing the title because we are at a tie!" She squeals. I laugh.

"It's fine. I think we both earned it." I say. She nods her head.

"Yes! Do you know how hard that guy was over at Delia's? It was like; just write down your number so I can leave." She says with a roll of her dark pink eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ginta asks. Sayuri smiles at him.

"Nothing hun. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." She turns back to us. "Now, I'm going to let Rin take the reins with the rest of the evenings plans. I think we'll all be okay." She sits down and Rin stands up.

"Okay. Our plan was to hit the club tonight, just us girls." She says, earning 'Yay' from the girls and not 'Yay' from the guys. "But, as it turns out, I don't believe the guys will leave us alone after this… So, I propose Karaoke Club together. Agree?"

We murmur among one another for a while before nodding in approval. Apparently, if we can't party alone, we might as well party together. A real saying; I think not.

"Great! Split up, get ready, meet at our house around 6, go eat and club? Plan a go?"

We nod and cheer, earning looks and stuff but that was okay. Because I had a sexy outfit I couldn't wait to wear.

Wait; hold the phone and all other electronics.

I would have to wear my outfit-in front of Koga-in front of Inuyasha!

Oh hell no…

Suddenly this whole club together idea wasn't so great… But hey, what could go wrong?

Add one possessive guard you were destined to be bound to, another possessive guy who wasn't supposed to be with me but wouldn't take a hint, some random guys, a super cute outfit, your friends, and possible karma and what could go wrong?

Oh wait…EVERYTHING!

…Let's hope I make it through the night in one piece…..


	17. Chapter 17

Heya! :D Merry Christmas! Lolz. Alright; I'm oh so sorry for updating late. I've been on vacation and my parents have had me mega super busy. Not to mention writer's block, and my laptop totally stopped working for a while. If I could have updated sooner, I would have. So please don't hate me and take this as an apology. Also, I will update at least (hopefully) 2-4 chapters after this one by the end of Christmas Break just for you guys. :)

New ideas; still working on them. But I won't post any until I'm sure they're good. I've learned a lot in my few chapters I've posted here. I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :)

Thanks for all the support; I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for everything you guys have given me. Including you silent ghost readers who never let me know you read my chapters. ;D Lolz. Just seeing my views go up is good enough for me… Thanks again!

Enjoy! :D

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, now would I? ;) )

~Love at Shikon High~

~Girls Weekend; Saturday Night; Clubbin' with the guys **part 1**

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"You're crazy." I say, shaking my head no for the millionth time.

"Pleaseee…" Sayuri begs, for the millionth and 1 time.

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no."

"Pretty please…"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top…"

"Nope."

"Sprinkles?"

"Nada."

"Hot fudge?"

"Zilch."

"I'll owe you big time."

"You already owe me."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?" She begs, practically hanging on my arm.

"How pretty the please is makes no difference to me."

"Just do this for me..." She says, putting out the eyes and the puppy dog look.

"Don't look." Kagami warns; but it's too late. She got me; hook, line, and sinker.

"Okay, fine." I groan.

"Yay!" She squeals. "Kiehauna, Rin!"

"Yes?" Rin asks.

"You rang?" Kiehauna says, smiling. Those three had become good friends, along with Ayame.

"Rin, help me with her hair. Kiehauna, please do her make-up for me. I'm a pink person but her outfit doesn't have any pink in it so…" Sayuri says, already pushing me into the vanity chair.

"I know, I know. You need my help." Kiehauna says with a smile. Sayuri smiles back.

"You're my angle." She sings.

"So you tell me." Kiehauna rolls her eyes but keeps smiling as she starts on my make-up while Sayuri and Rin start on my hair.

Oh right; you have no idea what's going on. Well, long story short; it's about 4:30 ish and we are getting ready for tonight. All of us girl's in Rin's room, getting ready for what could be an amazing night or an awful night none of us ever want to remember in the near or far future. Let's go with the first choice, shall we?

It had been odd, and difficult, to get the guys to let us leave to come back. Distrustful guys, aren't they? I mean, what we did wasn't that bad. Well…I guess you can say we are still debating that.

"Sayuri, tell Zelda not to pull my hair." Kagami says from the other chair where she's sitting while Zelda is using the crimper to help do the back of her head, places where Kagami can't see.

"Tell Kagami to sit still and it wouldn't hurt." Zelda says, frowning and narrowing her eyes.

Sayuri sighs, working on my hair while doing so. She doesn't even look up when she replies. "Zelda; don't hurt Kagami. Kagami; sit still."

They start grumbling to one another, or maybe to themselves about one another. Who knows with those two? Add Sentenza, and then it gets into an argument kinda thing.

"Kiehauna." Ayame calls.

"Yep?" Kiehauna answers.

"You'll help me with my make-up, right?"

"It's what I live for."

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Yes! You rock."

"So I've been told…" She says, smiling.

"They all love you, don't they?" I ask, smiling.

"Apparently so." Kiehauna says, smiling. "But, I'm a good friend; so, loving me must be what happens when you feel that way toward me."

"So modest." I tease.

"You should see me in front of a mirror." She says with a laugh.

"Rin!" Sango calls from Rin's bathroom, the door shut.

"Yes?" Rin answers, super sweet even though it's obvious Sango isn't too happy.

"There's no way I'm wearing this."

"But you loved it before."

"That was before YOU invited the guys with us."

"Miroku will like you no matter what."

"But he'll be staring at me the whole time."

"Would you rather he looked at other girls?"

"…no…"

"Then problem solved!" Rin says, satisfied.

"Because, trust us; in that outfit, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you girlie." Sayuri says, smiling.

"I'm never coming out." Sango says.

"Sayuri." Rin says, only half mad. Sayuri looks at her, eyes wide.

"What? Some girls would kill for their guys to never stop looking at them."

"He's not mine!" Sango calls.

"Well, Sango is different." Rin says. "She would rather Miroku not watch her too intently."

"But not look at other girls either?" Sayuri asks.

"Exactly." Rin confirms.

"Rather demanding girlfriend, isn't she?" Sayuri mutters to herself.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sango growls from the bathroom.

"Butter biscuits; excuse me for living." Sayuri says with an eye roll, smiling slightly.

"Is that like you catchphrase?" Ayame asks.

"What?" Sayuri asks, confused.

"Butter biscuits."

"In a sense, yes." Sayuri says, smiling wide, giggling.

"Our little Sayuri doesn't like to say curse words a lot." Sentenza says from her place on the bed. I knew Sayuri would do something with her in a little bit; she was just wasting time until then by watching T.V.

"Is that so bad?" Sayuri asks.

"You should hear her at home." Kagami says. "She just makes stuff up off the top of her head as alternatives for our cuss words."

"So young…" Sentenza says, wistful with a smirk on her face.

"Only by a few months…" Sayuri says, frowning, seeming a little dejected.

"Don't pick on her." Zelda says.

"We aren't picking." Kagami says.

"Just stating facts we find…interesting." Sentenza agrees.

"Well stop." Zelda says. "You're hurting Sayuri's feelings."

"Oh, sorry. Guess we should stop…" Kagami says.

"Wouldn't want you to start 'cursing' at us Sayuri." Sentenza says. She and Kagami burst out laughing. Zelda smiles slightly, despite herself it seems.

"Ugh, I dislike you guys a lot right now." Sayuri mutters.

"See! She can't even say she hates us." Kagami says.

"So?" Ayame says. "True friends shouldn't say that."

"Sayuri is unique in her own way." Kiehauna pipes in.

"Okay, okay…" Kagami says. "We'll shut up."

"Speak for yourself." Sentenza says, although she doesn't mention anything bad about Sayuri again.

"So," Sayuri starts, smiling like her old self again. Or should I say her usual self? "Anyone want to share their crushes?"

"Oh joy…" Zelda says.

"We all know who you like Zelda." Sayuri says in a sing song kinda way.

"Shut up." Zelda says, meaning to sound gruff but her slight blush on her cheeks gives her away.

"Wouldn't be talking if I were you, Sayuri." Sentenza says. "You're having a bit of guy troubles, aren't you?"

"What about you, Sentenza?" Sayuri snaps, blushing slightly, the red showing on her pale skin. "Where's your guy, huh?"

"He'll be there later." Sentenza says, not disturbed by Sayuri's slight temper.

"Right…" Kagami says.

"At least I have a guy." Sentenza snaps.

"I don't need a guy; I let the wind take me where it may." Kagami says.

"Nice way of saying you're a slut?" Sentenza asks.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagami growls.

"So violent…" Ayame says.

"Stay out of it." Kagami says.

"Yeah." Sentenza agrees. "Don't you have a crush on Koga?"

"What about Kiehauna?" Ayame says, blushing almost as red as her hair.

"What did I do?" Kiehauna asks.

"It's your turn."

"To go at someone like a rapid dog?" She asks. "No thanks."

"Fine; Rin?"

"Well, my boyfriend is kinda my crush." She says. "Or so I think."

I giggle. Bad idea for me since that brought attention to me; not something you wanted when everyone was on edge, irritated, or wanting to know information. In this case, every girl in the room was at least one of these. I sighed and frowned.

"Kagome?" Rin asks.

"…Yes?" I answered, knowing they would keep calling my name until I answered in some way.

"Who do you like?" She asks calmly when I knew every fiber of her body was telling her to just spit it out so I could answer. Not like I actually knew…

"I don't know…" I say, honest. Of course, that isn't the answer they want.

"Of course you do." Sayuri says.

"Not always…" Kiehauna says.

"We all know it's Inuyasha." Rin says.

"But there's still Koga." Sayuri says. "No offense Ayame."

"Don't speak…" Ayame says.

"It has to be Inuyasha." Sango says, now out of the bathroom.

"Or Koga." Sayuri says.

"What about Bankotsu?" Kagami asks.

"It's not him." Sayuri says. We all look at her. She blushes. "I can just...tell…" She says lamely.

"Hiten." Sentenza says, snapping her fingers triumphantly. "That's his name."

"No way." Ayame says.

"I agree." Kiehauna says.

"Ditto on that." Rin says.

"He's just…a bit odd." Sayuri agrees.

"But still in the running all the same." Sentenza says.

"She does have a point." Kagami agrees.

"Sad but true." Zelda says.

"But Inuyasha is the best choice." Rin says.

"You're supposed to say that." Sango says.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Rin asks.

"You could be clouding her judgment." Kiehauna says.

"What judgment?" Zelda asks.

"She so likes Inuyasha." Sayuri says.

"It's still a tie sorta…" Sango admits.

"Can we talk about something else?" I interrupt, uncomfortable with everyone talking about my love life. I mean, it's called mine for a reason, right?

"Sorry." Sayuri says immediately.

"Who do you prefer?" Ayame asks, suddenly.

"Out of?" I ask, stalling. Most didn't notice or care.

"Hiten, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, or Koga." Rin says.

"Just those?" I ask.

"Yes, just those." Sango answers.

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask.

"Stop stalling and answer." Sentenza says.

"Out of those four…I don't know. I haven't got to think it through very much." I say, lame but true. Well, half true… With those four choices, we all know which one I would pick. But the fact that I wasn't admitting it must've been a subject change I needed.

"So, what problems are you and Ginta having?" Rin asks Sayuri. Sayuri frowns.

"Well, he's been super worried lately. I think it has something to do with my ex boyfriend."

"Woah, when did he show his bastard face around?" Kagami asks, angry.

"Kagami…" Sayuri scolds.

"Oh cut it out and tell me." Kagami says. Sayuri sighs but tells her story.

"Well, he started texting me again and is going to start school with us again on Monday. Apparently he's moving back…and wants me back…" She says, quietly and calmly.

"Oh hell to the fucking no." Kagami says.

"Kagami, that's not-." Sayuri begins but is cut off.

"I agree." Zelda says firmly. "He broke your heart; no way he's getting anywhere near you."

"Ya know, he could just get into a little…accident of some sort from now until Monday." Sentenza says, smirking wide.

"Interesting…" Kagami says.

"Guys, that's not necessary." Kiehauna says. "We'll just keep her away from him. Easy."

"Until school starts." Zelda says.

"True." Kagami says.

"Wait; slow down." I say. "Ginta never mentioned any of this."

"Then maybe he doesn't know." Sayuri says hopeful.

"If he doesn't now, he'll only find out later." Ayame says.

"And that may hurt more." Rin says.

"Can we change the subject?" Sayuri begs, trying to finish my hair.

"Of course." I say, all too aware of ex boyfriends and how persistent they can be. Was that only a few weeks ago; if that?...

Rin looks at the clock and gasps. "Oh hell! We better hurry if we want to be ready on time!"

That's when pre-clubbing chaos kicked into gear. We rushed to get ready in time for the guys. In all the chaos, our anxiety wasn't allowed inside.

A few minutes before they showed up now; well that's a different story.

"Ready ladies?" Rin asks, smiling brightly.

"Of course." I answer, smiling back. We all looked amazing, if I did say so myself.

I was wearing a silver glittery crop top that showed a stripe of my smooth, pale belly. My shorts are really short and dark purple and my black bootie heels seem to complete the clubbing ensemble. My hair is complicated… My side hairs are braided to the top where it's put into an up-do kinda pony tail (just those pieces) and is curled down to where it lays on top of all the other curled parts. It looks professional and oh so gorgeous. I'll have to thank Sayuri later…maybe…

Rin's wearing a light blue lace one shoulder dress and the sleeve goes down to her wrist. From the top of the chest to the end, mid thigh, is a white dress sleeve that's under it so as not to show anything that shouldn't be shown. We might be partying like crazy but even we have standards. Her hair is wavy, in a crimped sorta way to go with the lace designs on her dress that clings to her in a good way.

Sango's wearing a sweetheart strapless black dress that clung to her like second skin. The bedazzles on the sides of it giving her sparkles. Her hair is (GASP!) down and curled all thanks to the begging of Sayuri and Rin. They were a tag team that was perfect and yet caused a lot of trouble. Her knee high black stiletto heeled boots had spikes on the heel and were made like pumps at the bottom.

Ayame's wearing a dark red dress with tank top lace sleeves that stop at the sweetheart neckline of the dark red dress. It clings to her but has ruffles and feathers that flare slightly at the end, giving her an hourglass shape. Her hair is straightened, giving it more length. Her bright red peep toe pumps show her meadow green nail polish, a color that seems to match her eyes.

Sayuri, of course, is wearing a pink dress that's sparkly all over like a disco ball. It clings to her and sparkles in the light. Its sleeves reach her wrists but it stops above mid thigh, not by much thankfully. Her pink hair is long and curled at the bottom. Her bright, and I mean bright, pink high heeled converses go to her ankle and give her a boost that's so cute and definitely her.

Kagami's wearing black leather pants, bright fire truck red pumps, and a black buster that's studded on the front. It shows her smooth stomach and arms. Her hair is put up into a crimped bun with a red hair band keeping stray hairs back. Her smirk was in place already and we hadn't even left the room.

Kiehauna is wearing a midnight blue dress with black lace across the top line. Her silver sparkly peep toe booties show her midnight blue toe nails with glitter on top. Her hair was wavy, the blue and silver tips catching the light along with her eyes which were sparkling. She had a hand cocked on her outstretched hip, waiting patiently to go. Well, good thing she's patient.

Zelda's wearing lime green skinny jeans and a white crop top that says, 'I CAME TO PARTY!' in big block letters. Her green tank top shows underneath. Her black converses poke out the bottom. Her green eyes look over us, her black hair straightened as usual. She looked bored but her smile said different; she just like to play it casual, which was another reason why she and Hakkaku were perfect for each other. Not like they'd see it so easily though…well, she wouldn't.

Sentenza's wearing black shorts with red splatters on the front and a black 'x-ray' shirt. Her black and red converses poked out from pale legs. Her black and red hair straightened. Her bored expression was worn but her red eyes were catching the light in a mischievous way. For some reason, I thought of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"To the SUV!" Rin called, leading us down the stairs. We broke off in pairs of 2's or 3's, clutches and jackets in hand, as we walked to the top of the stairs to walk into the empty living room.

Or what we thought was the empty living room…

"Finally!"

We all became quiet and looked down the stairs. In the living room, lounging around, were the boys. All wearing jeans and random t-shirts, looking as usual. Even Sesshomaru was down there, in his business clothes just to watch her leave I guess. (I won't waste time with that when no one really cares about the guys. Lolz!)

The only difference was the way their eyes looked at us, like really looked. We all stood silent for a minute, unsure of what to do with the guys watching us like that. Rin, who figured no one would leave, went first. She smiled and slowly walked down the stairs.

Sesshomaru did not look happy. Not one bit and I didn't even know him well. His gold eyes looked her over, the muscle by his jaw tightened and I silently sent her a prayer.

Sayuri went next, smiling as she practically skipped down the stairs, shining the whole way down like a diamond. They way Ginta looked at her you might have thought she was a precious diamond or a star in the sky. Her hair swished as she walked over to him.

Sango went next, carefully walking down acting as if she didn't care. Miroku watched her, his jaw about to hit the floor, as she neared him. She smiled slightly, knowing that even though she dreaded it, it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Kagami went and sat on the couch near Sayuri so she could be able to watch and monitor, like the older sister she seemed to be.

Kiehauna carefully walked down, smiling to no one, as she joined Kagami on the couch.

Sentenza casually plopped down the stairs, bored expression on while her red eyes watched Agent Heartnet, or Train as we've been known to call him now, and he watched her in return. She smiled slightly, glad to have someone in her little web, so to speak anyway.

Zelda followed suit, walking to where Sentenza and Train were. Hakkaku followed behind, already starting to talk to her. She answered, in her bored and casual way, but the smile she had on showed she cared.

I was the next to go, since I knew Ayame wouldn't. I smiled at her and then casually walked down the stairs, aware of gold eyes and blue eyes trained on me. I took a deep breath as I hit the landing, happy I didn't fall. I look up and see gold eyes on me. I smile and walk to Inuyasha, happy to let Ayame be with Koga. I look over at him and notice he's already looking at her as she walks down the stairs. Woah did not see that coming.

"Hey." I say, softly as I look up at Inuyasha. He looks speechless. Despite the thumping of my heart, I smile. "Cat got your tongue?"

He frowns so I know he can at least hear and isn't in total shock.

"Just wanted to make sure you're still alive." I say, holding my hands up in defense.

"I'm fine. Just not used to you showing so much…skin."

"I'm sorry but, I didn't realize I had to ask you first for permission."

"You know why I worry."

"Is that the only reason?"

There, I had said it; the one question that had been bugging me for ages. He looks taken back, as if I wouldn't actually ask. He goes to answer but is interrupted.

"Kagome; you look beautiful."

I look over and see Koga standing there, smiling at me. I smile back but it doesn't reach my eyes. Well, he's not exactly looking at my eyes so I don't think he noticed. Inuyasha noticed; well, about the Koga part though. I sigh, knowing that maybe tonight wouldn't go as well as I had planned… I hope the girls were doing better than I was.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

"Hey Sesshomaru!" I say brightly, stopping in front of him as I smile brightly. Sesshomaru frowns at me more; so close…

"Rin; what are you wearing?" He asks, his voice low and deep. I try to calm my thumping heart so I can get some words out; hopefully in sentence form.

"It's a dress; pretty, right? I got it on sale and absolutely fell in love with it." I look right into his eyes and pout a little. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes." He says truthfully, falling for the pout. My heart goes crazy, like a caged bird that spots a cat close by. "But others will as well. You should change."

"No."

I don't know who was more surprised by my disagreement; me or him.

"No?" He says the word as if it were foreign to him.

"No." I say more firm. He looks at me closely.

"You will do as you please, won't you?"

"Don't I always?"

"Indeed…" He says with a sigh.

I lean close and stand on tip toes so he and I are face to face. I kiss him quick and lean near his ear, even though I don't have to.

"Fluffy, you know I only want you…" I say extra soft, the words barely coming out of my mouth. Yet I know he hears every word. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be. Please…just one night? Nothing will happen."

He's silent so I know he's considering all the possibilities. It's what he does.

"Please? Inuyasha can watch over me, I won't leave the girl's side. Sesshy, you know I only want you. You know that. I know you do because you're smart."

I step away and look in his eyes. "Please?..."

"…Alright, you may wear that as you go."

"Yes!" I squeal. I kiss him again. "Thanks so much Sesshy."

"Hnn…" He says, holding me as I hug him super tight. He best be glad he has demon strength; my hugs can be pretty strong if I do say so myself.

Now, I just had to have body guards. Not that bad, right?... I mentally sigh. Of course not…

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

"Look, don't touch." I say, already noticing Miroku's hand inching towards my backside. I try not to smile to big; I had him now.

"Sorry my love… You look beautiful." He says, his eyes trying to focus on my own but failing…like, horribly so.

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"Others have let me know." I jab at him. He frowns.

"…Of course…"

"Yep…" I say, smiling because I made him feel the jealousy I felt. He smiles. I frown. "What?"

"I won't leave your side tonight."

I look at him closely.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I won't leave your side tonight."

"…I heard but don't exactly understand."

"I won't leave your side tonight. I will be by you so I know no other guys are with you." He says, sounding proud. I frown more.

"Um, no."

"No?"

"Yep."

"So yes?"

"No."

"So it is no."

"Yes."

"Now it's yes?"

"Ugh! Just listen." I say, irritated. I mean, seriously. He's stupid but not this stupid. "No, you are not going to stay by me all night."

"Oh yes I will."

"Oh no you won't."

"Yes, I will. Think of it as out second date."

I blush and silently curse myself. "If you want to stay, fine."

"Glad we've come to an understanding." He says, smiling as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"3…2…" Before I can say one, he slips his arm away. I smile. "Don't forget the rules."

"Did you bring the book for them this time?"He teases. I elbow his stomach so he wheezes.

"Don't push your luck."

"Right." He wheezes out but doesn't go away like most guys. I turn away and smile.

Maybe that was something else I liked about him; he never gave up on me.

"So, what shall we do all night?" He says with an evil smile.

Then again, maybe giving up for a little while wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"Heya honey." I say brightly, smiling; both almost match the shine of my bright pink diamond of a dress.

"You look…wow…" Ginta says, looking me over again with wide eyes. I giggle.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So…you approve?"

"For my eyes, yes. For other guys, no." He says, his hands at my waist.

"And steal away the blinding light from the other guys?" I pout playfully. "No fair…"

"Bite me."

"Oh no; that's your job." I say with a sneaky smile. He smiles back. I kiss his cheek. I go to let go but he doesn't so I don't. "Yes?"

"You're just…wow…"

"So you keep saying…" I say, smiling bigger. "Do you just want another kiss?"

"…Maybe…" He smiles. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Better?"

"Did I mention how lovely you look in pink?"

"Not tonight."

"You look amazingly beautiful in pink."

"Such a sweet guy. I don't know how someone didn't steal you away first."

"They weren't as special as you…"

I kiss him, sweet yet quick on the mouth this time. I flick a pink fingernail down his nose. "You're so cute sometimes."

He blushes and smiles then stops. "Sometimes?"

I giggle and kiss him again.

"So cute…" I whisper as I peck his cheek one more time.

"And don't you dare forget it." He teases, smiling at me. I roll my dark pink eyes.

"Like I ever could. Because you are mine."

"So possessive."

"And don't you dare forget it." I say his line back to him, making him laugh.

Oh happy endings were always great. But I couldn't shake that feeling that something back was going to happen… Oh well. It's the here and now that matters. Or so I would like to think at the moment of here and now.

**_*Kiehauna P.O.V.*_**

I sigh slightly, and smile anyway.

"Feeling the single set in?"

I turn to Ayame on one side of me.

"Sadly, yes."

"Usually it isn't this bad; but some many couples and almost couples…"

"I'm happy for them, I really am."

"But, it's like where's my person."

"It's like you know what I'm feeling."

"Don't worry." She says, smiling then to show wolf fang tips. "We'll find some guys at the club, right?"

I laugh. "Of course."

"Tall or short?"

"Medium."

"Hair color?"

"Not dyed."

"Preference?"

"Not exactly."

"Eye color?"

"Something…bright and warm."

"So easy to please."

"Well, my options are kinda wide open." I say, smiling big.

"You're telling me." She says with a roll of her green eyes. They land on Koga, who's chatting to Kagome.

I really just wanted to throw him over here with Ayame. I mean, come on! Even a blind man could see how it was supposed to be; Kagome and Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame. Easy! But did they wanna make it that way, noooo… Ugh, stupid boys with their stupid brains that are filled with stupidness… Stupid…

"Don't worry; he'll come to his senses soon." I say, patting her knee lightly as I smile. She smiles a sad smile back.

"But I wonder if it might be too late…" She looks at her purple iris bracelet. "But then I know, no matter what; I would wait for him forever… And that's what really sucks."

"He'll come to his senses; boys are just stupid and need time to think things through. Right now, he sees a toy he can't have so he's trying to get it."

"…Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ayame asks with a smile. I smile back; it feels sneaky on my face.

"Maybe…" I say.

"How we weren't meant to meet sooner, I'll never know." She says with a wistful tone. We laugh and devise a plan; a plan that will hopefully work like it's supposed too.

But with stupid boys in the problem and the solution, you'll never know for sure until it's all over… So, let's just hope for the best I guess… If all else fails…well, then it fails; nothing else to say about that.

**_*Zelda P.O.V.*_**

"You look amazing." Hakkaku says, for about the tenth time.

"Thanks." I say, for about the eleventh time.

"Ready to dance the night away?"

"Only if they play good music."

"Ahh, you're one of those girls."

"One of what girls?" I ask, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the girls who actually has taste."

"I'm standing with you to talk too; are you so sure of that?"

"Ouch; so hurtful."

I look around the room and wonder when we're leaving; dancing was something I actually looked forward too.

"You gonna save me a dance?" He asks. I turn to him and think about it. I actually wanna say yes.

"…Maybe…" I say, smiling slightly.

He fist pumps the air and I actually laugh. For some reason, this weird random guy brought out the best in me. I wasn't sure if that was so great yet or not… Guess I'll find out…one way or another.

**_*Sentenza P.O.V.*_**

"Hey." I say, standing in front of Train. He smiles. I suppress the urge to shiver.

"Hey." He says, his voice like velvet. But not like I'd admit that.

"Ready to party?"

"Always. You?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't."

"Feisty?"

"You know it."

And then, we somehow ended up kissing. Ah, the strangeness that is a relationship where gravity seems to make you more prone to be closer to the other person in the relationship.

God, I gotta stop talking to Sayuri.

**_*Kagami P.O.V.*_**

I try not to jump at him as he lays his hands on Sayuri's hips. I don't hate him; in fact, he seems to make Sayuri happier than any guy she's ever been with. But after what the last bastard did; no way in hell is anything getting past me. I wanna kick some ass as soon as it happens.

I still hate the son of a bitch; broke Sayuri's heart and left me to pick up the pieces…all the broken pieces. Then she left for camp and somehow came back more happy than when she left. And that's when I found out about Ginta.

Ginta seemed like a good guy; he hasn't hurt Sayuri yet and doesn't look as if he would. He treats her with the care she deserves and I appreciate that as her 'older sister'. She's smiling more and laughing more… She looks happy.

So where the hell is my happiness?! Where is my right guy? I swear; it's like he may have just got hit by a bus or something…or like, died… I really hope he's just slow and not dead.

I sigh and look away from Sayuri and Ginta; partly because her dress was blinding me. I swear, it's like I saw little glitter spots everywhere now.

I cross my fingers and pray for my guy to be at the club…or for a guy to be a the club…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Let's go!" Rin calls. I almost drop down and cry 'Hallelujah!' or something equally as righteous for the 'saved by the bell' intro Rin gave me. Such a sweet gal.

We cheer and such as we climb into random cars and such. We girls climb into the SUV while the guys go into Koga's Jeep and Inuyasha's Camaro.

And so begins the night of our lives; a crazy time at the club; guys and gals having fun; or maybe total disaster… Let's go with the first 3, shall we?

"Ohmipancakes!" Sayuri squeals from in between Kagami and Ginta. The flashing lights were shining off her, making her sparkle and shine like a real diamond. I smile.

We had just entered the club, all of us. It was crowded but not packed; something to expect from a club on Saturday night. This was a teen club; so not alcohol or anything like that. Which is good; we didn't need anybody drunk.

It was two stories; a club party downstairs with a restaurant/Karaoke part upstairs. Oh, tonight was Karaoke night; coincidence? Never with Rin around.

We all walked upstairs, together as a big group, to let some of us sign up for Karaoke if we wished to do so. Sayuri, Rin, and I signed up. Well, by will at least. We figured we'd get the others to join…later.

So, that's when the real party began. Sayuri wanted to go first; well, we all didn't wanna go. Same thing, right?

"Okie dokie!" Sayuri says, shining on the little stage. We all occupied the tables near the front. She smiles bright and winks as the beginning of her song starts playing. I smile, should've known she'd pick this after our earlier conversation. According to you by Orianthi started playing. (_lyrics_, what they do)

_According to you _

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

She grabs the mike off the stand and starts to walk down around the rather large stage, the spot light following her.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

She dances and jumps around the stage, totally going crazy as she flips her pink hair all over. We laugh and cheer her on. Her eyes catch Ginta and he smiles big.

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you_

She stops totally going crazy and walks around the stage, making little moves here and there to go with the song.

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

She smiles big and starts flipping her hair about again. I stand up with the rest of the girls to clap and cheer her on. We dance and sing along with her, treating her like the rock star she seems to be.

Or pretends to be anyway…

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Sayuri stands in the middle and bumps her body to the thump of the music, her head banging to make her hair swing. Sayuri; totally sweet and shy but crazy on stage; all I have to say…

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide!_

During the crazy guitar solo, she jumps around the stage, shimmying and having fun. We hop up and join her, ignoring everyone else as we dance on the stage as if we own it. Which we didn't and was good because, hello; where could you 'casually' put a stage? Exactly.

As the solo dies down we go back to our seats as Sayuri goes on, smiling at Ginta as she approaches the mike stand, the spot light reflecting off of her around the dimly lighted room.

_But according to me_

_You're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him!_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you._

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

As she song dies down and she puts the mike on the stand, the room erupts in applause. I look around and notice way more people there than before; like, 30 more. Oh hell to the no…

Sayuri smiles and bows, flips her hair, waves, then casually walks down the stairs like singing in front of total strangers so beautifully is something she does every day. Of course, with her, you can never be too sure.

She approaches us, a huge crowd of her friends, smiling all pink and glittery.

"You were amazing!"

"Your voice is beautimous!"

"You sparkled like a diamond."

"More than a star."

"So pink!"

"You were fantastic!"

Sayuri blushes. "You guys… It was nothing, honestly. Anyone can karaoke." She says modestly, brushing her bands back slightly.

"Don't be modest." Ginta says, taking her in his arms. She blushes more but accepts the kiss on the cheek with a smile.

"I'm just saying the truth…" She says weakly. "Well, I'm gonna get a drink. Rin; you're up." She winks at Rin then walks to the 'bar' over on the other side of the room.

"Already got a song?" I ask Rin. She nods. I wait for her to tell me but she doesn't. "And it is?..."

"Oh! Well, you'll see…" She says with a smile.

"Nervous?"

"Of singing? No. Of falling? All the time."

I laugh, makes sense. I mean, I don't even wanna think about my turn to go. That's gonna be…well, let's just not talk about it. It'll be bad enough without any ahead realizations and imagination fueling the karma fire.

Moving on!

Sayuri comes skipping back to our table, a Dr. Pepper in one hand and like, 10 little pieces of paper in the other.

"What the hell?" Kagami says, coming up behind me (rather closely) to get closer to Sayuri. She opens one of the pieces and laughs, looking at Sayuri with wide eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Sayuri just shrugs, blushing.

"What?" Kiehauna asks, grabbing a piece. She groans and rolls her eyes. Ayame grabs one and just rolls her eyes with a smile. Sango, Rin, and I look at each other and grab a piece.

Numbers; from guys… at least 10-15 of them.

"Cheater!" Rin cries, saddened.

"Hey; I'm the one who called the game off; remember?" She says.

"A cheater is still a cheater!" She says back.

"I didn't want them; they just…happened." She shrugs. "Don't tell Ginta."

"Don't tell Ginta what?"

We look over to see Ginta. Sayuri frowns and tries to hide the numbers behind her back but Ginta grabs one; curse the demon speed. He looks at it and frowns, looking at Sayuri.

"I went, got a drink, got these thrown at me, came back; end of story. I'm not talking about it anymore." Sayuri says, taking charge. It surprises…well, everyone.

**You going?**

I jump slightly, not used to Inuyasha… I haven't heard him in a long time. Like, so long I almost forgot. Wow, those were the good days.

**Heard that**

I mentally curse and kick myself.

_Go away_

**Make me**

_Please?_

**Are you going?**

_Rin's first_

**Dammit**

_Shut up_

**Just curious**

_Curiousity killed the cat. Too bad you're a dog_

**You're still a pain in the ass I see**

_And you still point out the obvious, I see_

**Only because you don't see it**

_Mutt_

**Wench**

_Annoying_

**Stubborn**

I don't even answer back, just listen to Rin talk about how worried she is and Sango reassure her that it'll be fine, which we all know she will be. Rin was just like that, ya know? No matter how much she worried, she almost always had everything in control.

"Next up, we have Rin!"

"Oh shit!" Rin whispers. I look at her and smile.

"Girls are strong, we kick ass, and you'll do fine." I say, remembering little snippets of the stuff about us girls that makes us better. She smiles and nods, making her way to the stage. We clap and cheer; mostly we're just eager to know what she's singing and such.

She stands at the mike, looking cute in her lace dress and curly hair. She smiles at us, the spot light hitting her. Her song begins; Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens. I should have known…; ultimate girl powering song without taking any guys down.

She grabs a hold of the mike stand and starts to sing.

_It takes a girl to understand_

_Just how to win, she knows she can_

_I think it's clear who wears the pants_

_What boy could stand a chance?_

_She makes it look easy _

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you every single time_

_Thought by now you'd realize you should._

Rin takes the mike off the stand and goes to the edge, getting into the music by dancing slightly, smiling and singing.

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_You know it, we know it._

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands._

Rin starts walking around, shimmying and such. We laugh along with her, glad she's having fun. I mean, we all are; and the real fun hadn't even started yet.

_She got the lipstick, puts it together_

_Boys have it good_

_But girls have it better watch out_

_Your secretary might end up your boss_

_ Whether you really like it or not. _

_She makes it look easy_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you every single time_

_That's right, no, no, no, no, you should_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants _

_She's never gonna stop it_

_You know it, we know it._

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands._

_She might be the president_

_Make all the rules_

_Don't try to win the game_

_You're only gonna lose._

_Now girls, you know we got it_

_Got it going on_

_We've been trying to tell them all along!_

We girls cheer and sing it along with Rin.

_Listen up guys_

_Take a little sound advice_

_That's right, that's right_

_No, no, you should._

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_You know it, we know it._

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands._

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_You know it, we know it._

Rin starts to dance her way back to the center front, in front of the mike stand.

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands._

We erupt in applauses as Rin laughs and put the mike back, smiling big as she curtsies to the crowd. She sweeps down the stairs and to us, where we are waiting with compliments.

"I hope Sesshomaru doesn't hear about this and think the wrong thing." Rin teases. We laugh.

"Nahh…" Sango says.

"Yeah; he's too uptight to worry about that." Sentenza says. Sayuri gives her a look, saying she should stop talking. Sentenza looks to Agent Heartnet, enjoying the distraction. Sayuri rolls her eyes but snuggles closer to Ginta with a smile. I feel a slight pang in my chest but push it away. Then, the perfect song puts itself into my head. I smile big and run to the karaoke person, telling them my plan.

I then prance onto the stage, Sayuri/Rin style, and stand in front of the mike as my song comes on; Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson; story of my life…or at least for right now.

I take the mike off the stand and start walking around, loving the powerful feeling I feel onstage. I smile to my 'fans'; technically just my friends. I catch golden eyes and hold them for a second…long enough to feel the thump-thump of my heart (painful) then turn away, looking on as I begin to sing.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

I dance a little where I am, off to the side a little, and smile big as I let the music take over me; dance and singing.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, it's time_

_To feel, what's real!_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love, is true…_

I walk the other direction of the stage, loving the attention, the feeling, the power… Kami, I need to calm myself before I turn into an ego centric chick with no brain. Or worse…Kikyo…

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculate_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

I start dancing, glad to see my friends doing it too. I look and notice blue eyes on me. I resist the urge to make a face; I don't know why but me and Koga haven't been as close since me and Inuyasha became closer… I shook away the feelings and thoughts as I let the music take over; of course, the lyrics of this particular song are so NOT helping me out…

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, it's time_

_To feel, what's real!_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love, is true…_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could trule be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see_

I start dancing again, loving the glittering of my top, the clicking of my heels on the stage, the cheering of the crowd; yep, ego centricity coming Kagome's way. Please direct call straight to brain please. I smile big and go with the last of the song.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise, it's time_

_To feel, what's real!_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love, is true…_

I stop, put down the mike and smile past the light into the crowd of cheering people. I laugh and put the mike up and walk to my friends. They start to compliment but I stop them; I mean, my head cannot get any bigger. I mean it could, but I won't let it. Same thing, right?

"Let's just go dance." I say, cutting everyone off.

"Finally!" Kagami yells, walking ahead of us to the stairs that leads downstairs and to the dance floor. We go off and twos or threes to fit down the stairs at once; I got stuck beside Inuyasha.

Yeah, I don't know how that happened either. Unless of course you count Rin telling me to, and I quote, 'Go stand beside Inuyasha so he wouldn't get lost'. Such a loving and dear friend…I'll have to return the favor later on.

"You did a good job."

I look at Inuyasha beside me as we start to descend the stairs at the back of our pack. Or maybe a herd? Depends on if you count numbers…or species…

"Thanks." I finally answer after realizing that I hadn't answered for a few seconds. Curse my thoughts… "It wasn't anything super special..."

"Well I knew that." I smack his arm. "But they didn't."

I give him a weird look, saying I have no idea what he's talking about without really saying it.

"The guys in the back who watched all 3 of you. But mostly you…" He frowns.

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep it up."

"It's your fault I make this face so much."

"It's your fault you do it. It takes more muscle to frown than to smile."

"That just proves I have more muscles." Inuyasha smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Should've known you'd say that."

"Really; come on Kags. You should know me better than anyway."

"And that's what scares me."

"I thought me being serious scared you."

It takes me a second to remember our conversation earlier, at the mall. I turn to him.

"You remember the oddest of things…"

"At least I bother to remember."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

I smack his arm again. Then I notice we are at the bottom of the stairs and in the club. Flashing lights, mob of people, music thumping through the air and coursing through your body.

"Kagome!"

I look over to see everyone, including Rin waving her arm at us, waving us over. I grab Inuyasha's hand and pull him with me. Call it second nature, call it true love; I didn't care. I was ready to lose my mind and all its thoughts on the dance floor tonight.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

Okay; being a guy had never, ever been this hard. I blame Kagome. Hell, I've been blaming her.

First she comes down the stairs looking absolutely amazing in her shorts and shirt. That was until I remembered we were coming here.

That brings us to the second thing; she struts her stuff in here and every guy is looking at her. Okay, maybe not every guy but it sure feels like it. Not to mention the fact that I have to watch Rin and she's showing just about the same amount of skin.

Third; she gets on stage and struts even more. Not to mention the song she sang.

Fourth; oh fuck this list.

Long story short; Kags is looking so hot and is holding my hand. Yeah, you read me.

She drags me through the crowd of people to get to everyone else who's dancing to the music; DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher.

You're fucking tellin' me.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I thought y'all got lost!" Rin yells at us over the loudness of the music. We stop in front of her and Kagome lets go of my hand.

"No! Just arguing!" Kagome answers, smiling slightly. She brushes a stray curl away from her face, the one I was about to move myself. Curse her…

"Usual?" Rin teases. Kags smiles and shrugs.

"Who cares? Let's dance!"

And that's when she dances. That's also when Koga shows up out of nowhere and sidles up beside her. I fight back a growl as Rin grabs my arm and pulls me closer to Kags; gotta love my lil sis sometimes. She grabs Ayame and pulls her closer to Koga. Next thing I know, we are a huge circle and are dancing to the beat of the music. Some couples are paired together, friends dancing with friends, non couples but love interest people dance together. (Rin's words, not mine.)

So, I just enjoy the closeness of Kagome as she dances beside me, oblivious to anything but the music…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

The music thumps, pumps, courses through my body. Every beat matches the beat of my heart. The quick pace matches my pulse. The words reach out and pull me in. The beat makes me move, taking control. This is why I love music.

What I don't love is how tired it makes me.

I catch Inuyasha's eyes and point to the back, where the 'bar' is. He nods and comes towards me. He reaches out a hand. I look up at him, unsure, then, maybe against better judgment, grab it anyway.

He smiles slightly then, and makes his way through the crowd with me in tow. Usually I would hate for this to happen, but his hand covering my small one gives me a certain kinda warmth… Oh hell; now I'm becoming like Sayuri…or Rin… Of course that's what I get for hanging out with the Cheerleader and Goddess of Love.

We finally make it to the 'bar' in the very back of the huge area. It's quieter and less crowded over here.

I sit down in a stool, Inuyasha plopping in one next to me. I situate my hair and fix my shirt; that crowd is literally a crowd. I look over Inuyasha's shoulder and see a girl watching him. Okay, a girl is a little nice; she's a slut. I mean, she's dressed exactly like Kikyo minus the blonde chin length hair that gives her face an angular look.

Her dress, if you can even freakin' call it that, goes just past her butt and just above her chest. It's tighter than skin tight. It's as if she shrunk it in the wash; multiple times. Her make-up looks like she did it in the dark and her shoes were like stilts.

I smile slightly and lean towards Inuyasha, his shoulder blocking her from view.

"There's a…girl watching you over there." I say, using the nicer term as I nod behind him. I put my hand on his knee when he tries to turn around. "I'm gonna go walk over there." I say, pointing behind me. "I bet she'll come talk to you."

"No she won't." He says. I smirk.

"We'll see."

I stand up, smiling at him, and turn around, walking to the end to ask the guy to get me a drink. As I'm asking, I look out of the side of my eye and see the girl making her way to Inuyasha. I smirk.

_Shoud've listened…_

**Shut up and come back over here**

_But she wants some of your time. Let her have a lil bit_

**Not funny**

_Wasn't supposed to be_

I smile at the guy as he gives me my drink. I turn towards the club and gasp when I see Koga standing there, smiling. I smile back.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. You look amazing." He says.

Oh so not part of the plan…

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

"Heya sexy."

I turn away from the bar to the blonde girl who had been watching me. Damn Kagome for being right. She doesn't have many moments like that and this had to be one of them, of course.

"Hey." I say with a tone of disinterest. Only a blonde chic would find this as a sign to keep talking to me.

"Mind if I sit?" She says, pointing a long nail at Kagome's abandoned seat. She sits down, not even gonna let me answer. Her violet eyes are on me as she crosses her legs, making her dress scrunch up even more. Normally I'd think that was sexy, but I've seen Kagome wearing…what she's wearing now and she was so better. And she has class.

"Actually I do mind." I say, frowning. She smiles at me, trying to act sexy. Hell, I don't even wanna look at her as if that'd get me STD's…

"I'm Hama. You are?"

"None ya business."

"Honey, you don't have to play hard to get."

"I'm not playing."

"Of course not. So, why don't we get out of here?"

"You can leave."

"So you do wanna go?"

"Um, excuse me." Someone says.

We both look over to see Kagome standing beside me, frowning with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Hama says.

"Who are you?" Kags asks.

"Hama."

"Funny. A name that means 'shore' and rhymes with whore."

"Bitch."

"Wow; you sound like a friend of mine… She always calls me that. It's like her lil nickname for me."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to go away with your stripper self."

"At least I can be a stripper."

"I got the equipment; I'm just too classy to stoop to that level. I'm glad you have no class. BTW, go easy on the make-up; you look like a warrior going to battle."

"At least I make an effort to look good; unlike you who obviously doesn't care because you know it's something you'll never achieve."

"Listen, just because you wanna look good doesn't mean you have to borrow make-up from Bozo the clown. Or tips from my friend Kikyo for that matter."

"You don't even fucking wear make-up."

"Because I, unlike you, was graced with natural beauty." Kags cocks her head to the side at Hama. "You probably don't even know what the word 'natural' means, do you?"

"Smartass."

"At least I can put smart in front of that."

"Do you even listen to half the things that come out of your mouth?"

"Do you even understand anything that comes out of my mouth?"

"No, because I don't care to listen."

"Explains why you're still here."

"Why are you here?"

"I saw some slut talking to my boyfriend." Kagome says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Woah, woah, WOAH; Boyfriend? …when the fuck did that happen? I know I don't pay attention but even I would notice if this happened.

"Him?" Hama asks, pointing to me.

"Yes, him."

"I don't believe it." she says, looking from me to Kagome.

"I don't care. Now, shoo." Kags says, waving her hand at her like a pesky fly or something.

Hama gets up with a glare then prances off to the next single guy at the bar. Kags sits in her spot but grimaces.

"If I catch STD's, I'm gonna be so pissed…" She grumbles.

I don't know why but all the events and her comment are just so fucking funny; I burst out laughing.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I don't know when, I don't know how; I just somehow end up standing next to Inuyasha and then….that happens.

I was standing next to Koga, talking to him about whatever when he left and I looked over at Inuyasha to see that slut actually talking to him. I wanna say our bond made me go but really, pure green jealousy took over and PUSHED me to go.

And so, that's how all that happened and how I ended up sitting in front of a laughing Inuyasha. I turn to the guy at the bar and raise my hand, pointing to the Dr. Pepper. He nods and gets me a glass of it. I sip from the straw as he finally calms down.

"You good now?" I ask, smiling. He smirks back.

"Yeah."

"Good; at first I thought you were dying."

"And leave you all alone? Hell no."

"You're right. I'd have no one to bug the fudge outta me."

"Fudge?"

"Love it."

"Weirdo."

"I prefer the term 'unique'."

"Right…" He says. "So, boyfriend?"

I blush and curse myself for doing so. "Well, you looked like you wanted her to go away and I didn't like her."

"Because she was all over your boyfriend."

"I was helping you."

"You were helping your boyfriend."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"No, your boyfriend will not."

"You liked it just as much as I did."

"Yes, your boyfriend did- wait. You liked it?"

I blush even more. _Oh hell..._

"Inu-baby!"

_Oh bloody hell…_

We look to see Kikyo standing a few feet away, at the edge of the crowd. She's wearing a super tight black dress that's obviously shrunk multiple times with gold sparkles on the sides. Her black stiletto heels give her a boost; as does her major cleavage thanks to Victoria's Secret bras. That was saying she was even wearing one… GROSS!

She begins to walk towards Inuyasha, not looking at me yet.

"What are you-WHAT THE HELL?!"

_Forget hell; take me anywhere else._

She had seen me, obviously and was not happy about it.

Well…things could get better, right?...

There's just a mean, mad Kikyo, me and Inuyasha together, and the whole love-hate triangle thing with all of us in it…

No harm could be done…right?...

I'm..so…screwed…


	18. Chapter 18

Heya! Told y'all I'd have the newest chapter up soon. Hopefully to apologize for my last chapter being up so late. Again, so megaly super sorry! You wouldn't believe how hectic things are… Like, ugh. But, a promise is a promise and I will try better to uphold my promise to you guys.

I've fixed my laptop, so no more screw ups I hope. I've found a way to study and pet sit without it taking my writing time away. Not to mention family and friend time. But, don't worry. :)

I hope you guys don't mind how long this story is turning out to be. I just love the details. Also, I've figured out the perfect way to end it! :D If you have any ideas you want me to incorporate, you best let me know soon.

Contest; still on. If you send in something that you've already posted somewhere else, please send me an e-mail. All that info is on my profile.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I don't own Inuyasha!** (And I apparently must say so every chapter no matter how it hurts LOLZ!)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Girls Weekend; Saturday Night; Clubbin' with the guys **part 2**

"What are you doing here with HER?" Kikyo shrieks as she gets closer to us.

"Kikyo, what an unpleasant surprise." I say, smiling. She glares at me. "I see the feeling is mutual."

"Don't make me kick your ass."

"No offense but I don't think you will like ever."

"I'll do it right now." She takes a step towards me but Sayuri runs up in front of me, her back to Kikyo. Kikyo stops, looking at Sayuri like she's a 3 headed dragon who cut in line or something along those lines.

"Kagome! You need to get back on the dance floor; they're about to play our song!" Sayuri squeals, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yo! Sparkling bitch; get outta my way." Kikyo says, making Sayuri turn around to look at her.

"Oh, it's you…" Sayuri says, sounding disappointed. "I thought it was a stupid hoe who actually mattered."

"You want a piece of me?" Kikyo asks.

"No. I would prefer all of you to leave. But if a piece is gonna go, can it be your face. I mean, warrior paint will NOT help your complexion hun."

"You are really pissing me off."

"Then my one goal for tonight is completed. Maybe you should get a goal of trying not to always dress like your job. Besides, isn't your corner a few blocks down?"

"You would know since you try to borrow it on the weekends."

"And steal your favorite spot? No way. Besides, I pay too much for your hoes to buy. And I really don't want any of the STD's you have lying around the corner. It probably pollutes the air."

"You would know since you were there last."

"Honey, you obviously never leave so how could I even begin to be there? Do you even think about your comebacks because they really suck? I've heard better things from my little sister."

"Are you asking for me to kick your ass?"

"Wow; you're so dumb… I'm asking you to LEAVE. I never said anything about kicking butt." Sayuri says, putting her hand on her hip while cocking her head. "Do you ride a really short bus that makes you wear a helmet?"

"You would know because you ride it."

"And be on the same bus as you? Oh heck no; I don't want your STD's. I know you've had to have heard that before and yet, you still don't understand."

Kikyo growls and takes another step towards Sayuri who just stands still. I jump up and stand in front of her, almost face to face with Kikyo who stops and smirks.

"Finally not letting people shield you?" Kikyo sneers. I frown and glare at her.

"This is between us; leave her out of it." I say. Sayuri snorts.

"Please; I'ma be in it if I wanna be in it." Sayuri says. I roll my eyes. "Is this that Kik-hoe chick y'all talk about? She ain't as bad as I thought. Well, minus the slutty clothes and clown make-up."

"Bitch, it's Kikyo." Kikyo snarls.

"Kik-hoe, Kikyo; it's the same thing, right?"

"Sayuri." I warn.

"Oh, that's her name?" Kikyo asks. "Figures."

"Excuse me? At least mine doesn't rhyme with Kik-hoe."

"I see you're still wearing that God awful color." Kikyo says, looking Sayuri over. Sayuri stiffens.

"Okay. I tried being nice, I tried being mean. Now, you're just gonna get the bitch mode. And you just turned the button on!"

Sayuri goes to jump at her but Ginta is suddenly there and holding her back. Sayuri, who has Ginta's arms restraining her, gives Kikyo a hard look.

"Best be glad he was here to save you ya big slut." Sayuri says, glaring.

"Anytime, anyplace." Kikyo says, glaring back.

"Wow, sounds just like your campaign slogan for hooker of the month, right?"

Kikyo growls but doesn't move. Sayuri smirks and I give her a look. She widens her eyes but doesn't say anything.

The gang shows up then, joining our little group.

"What's going on?" Rin asks. She sees Kikyo and sighs. "I can't have one good weekend."

"Here to protect your precious Kagome." Kikyo sneers.

"Like she needs protection against you." Sango says.

"Is this the same bitch from the party?" Kagami asks.

"Yeah." Sayuri says.

"Woah, has she been messin' with you?" Kagami asks, talking about Sayuri. Sayuri just shrugs.

"Like she'll do any harm." Sayuri says. But Kagami just goes right up to Kikyo's face.

"Listen you little two-cent bitch; nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with Sayuri when I'm around. And I just don't even like you so if you even look at her wrong; my foot will end up in your ugly ass face." Kagami threatens. Kikyo just glares back.

"Kagami." Sayuri says. Kagami points her finger at Kikyo but backs off, still glaring.

"Still hiding behind your friends, Kagome." Kikyo says, looking at me.

"It's between me and you; no one else." I say.

"They seem to believe otherwise."

"Why can't you just get the fuck over it?! Inuyasha dumped you; everyone hates you; I just moved here so I had nothing to do with any of that no matter what you're stupid brain tells you!"

"You are going down. I will win best intermediate priestess, I will win homecoming queen, I will win Inuyasha back; and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

"I don't wanna stop you!" I say, exasperated. I mean, how else can I say it so she'll understand?!

"Stay away from my man then."

"He isn't yours."

"He used to be and will be again."

"No, I won't." Inuyasha says, making us look at him.

"But Inu-baby; we are such a good couple." Kikyo says, eyes wide at him.

"We were but now…I don't even know. You just wanted to be with me just because."

"We had a real connection."

"That didn't stop you from cheating, did it?"

"He pressured me… I was drunk… it didn't mean anything."

"Whatever."

"You." Kikyo points a finger at me. I feel a weird sense of de-jaw-vu. "You told Hama you were his girlfriend."

"I was just helping him out." I say. "How do you know her?"

"Shut up and listen." She spits out. "He's mine… Just, mine."

"I'm no ones." Inuyasha says but we ignore him.

"It's obvious he doesn't want you; you should take a hint." I say.

"Whatever; just stay away from me and stay outta my way." She looks at Inuyasha and smiles. "See ya later Inu-baby."

"Let's hope not…" He says, frowning.

Kikyo stalks off to meet whoever's in the corner table. I see Hama in the booth. Snooty little tattle tale…

"Can I kick her ass?" Sango asks.

"No." Rin says.

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you okay?" Kagami asks Sayuri, pushing Ginta out of her way so she can get to him.

"I'm fine." Sayuri says, fixing her dress.

"She was on fire with the insults." I chime in. She smiles at me.

"Me? What about you? I don't know how you do it every day."

"Me neither."

"Why'd she have to be here?" Ayame asks, frowning.

"Who cares?" Kiehauna says. "Let's just go back to having fun."

"I second that." I say.

Everyone else agrees and we join the crowd on the dance floor as they play our song; Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

Yeah, tonight wasn't that bad.

* * *

"I have got to get out of this dress." Sayuri whines, stretching her arms up. That also makes the dress go up as we get out of the car in front of Rin's house.

"I don't wanna walk…" I whine, stretching outside the car.

"Ughh…. Someone warn me to never party that hard ever again." Kiehauna says, massaging her shoulder slightly.

"This feels like 3 hours of Coach's workouts." Sango says.

"No because this was actually fun." Ayame says.

"Like when we did the Wannabe dance together and everyone cleared a circle for us." Kagami says smiling.

"Or karaoke." Zelda says.

"Both times we went." Sentenza pipes in.

"Let's just go change." Rin says.

"Ditto." I agree.

We make our way to the door, a mix of shorts, dresses, and jeans. We laugh and tease as we walk in the door. We just shut it when someone knocks. We look at one another before Rin opens it.

At the door are the guys.

"Um, can we help you?" Rin asks, opening it as they come inside.

"This is my house too." Inuyasha says.

"I wanted to say goodbye again." Ginta says, already walking towards Sayuri.

"I was stuck coming." Hakkaku says.

"Ditto." Koga says.

"Everyone else was coming." Miroku says.

"Ugh, not these guys again." Kagami says.

"When is Girl's Weekend gonna be GIRL'S WEEKEND?" Ayame asks.

"That's a good question." Kiehauna says. She and Ayame plop on the couch and turn on the T.V. Grease's opening credits are on.

"Oh! I love this movie!" Sayuri squeals. "He was soo hot back then." Ginta frowns.

"He so was…" I agree. Inuyasha frowns as well as Koga. Damn, I almost forgot about that love triangle. Good times too.

"Amazing…" Rin says. We all plop on the couch together, all nine of us squished together.

"He ain't that great…" Koga says.

"Oh I beg to differ." I say.

"If you don't wanna listen, maybe you should leave." Rin says.

I try to get comfortable but these tight club clothes make that almost impossible. I sigh and stand up.

"I give up; I can't get comfortable. I'm changing." I say.

"Me too!" Sayuri says, disentangling herself from Ginta.

"Ditto." Rin says.

We all, and by that I mean all us girls, stand up and make our way upstairs to Rin's room to change into our pajamas. (The same ones from earlier.)

I finish first and walk out the door, shutting it behind me. I take a step and walk into a warm, solid wall. I stumble back, aware of a strong arm around my waist.

I look up into gold eyes and a splash of silver hair. I smile.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I say. He smirks but lets me go and takes a step back. He has a bag in his hand. "Grabbing stuff?"

"Going to Miroku's. Can't stay with you guys."

"Rin kicking you out?"

"Yeah; of my own damn house too."

"Aww, you poor baby." I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Ah shut up."

I laugh and start walking down the hall with him at my heels. We start down the stairs and Ginta looks up and frowns.

"Sorry." I say, meaning it. "Sayuri should be down soon."

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that line…" Ginta says. I laugh.

"Hell, if I had a nickel for every time I've heard that." Hakkaku says, smiling. Ginta rolls his eyes at his friend.

"You guys; we girls can't just get up and look like this." I say, talking about how we looked at the club.

"Thank Kami for that…" Ginta mumbles.

"She really likes you, you know that right?" I say, cocking my head to the side.

"And who do you really like?" Ginta asks, blushing from my question. I blush and clear my throat with nothing in it.

"Well…Um… that's none of your business."

"I'm sorry. I know she likes me but I just don't know if it's enough."

"Her love is always gonna be enough." I say with a smile. He smiles back.

"So, Kags." Koga says. I look at him.

"Yes, Koga?"

"What, no nickname?"

"Oh yeah!" Koga smiles. "I need nicknames for everyone else!" He frowns.

"…Okay… Anyway, who do you like?"

"Well, you see, that's for me to know and for only the girls to find out."

"Just the girls?"

"They'll grill me until I tell them."

"If you had to pick, who would you pick?" Hakkaku asks. I shoot him a look.

Oh Kami; send a distraction… like a meteor or spaceship; aliens or zombies; total apocalypse. Just send something, anything…

"Kags! I just ran into a door!" Sayuri says with a whine as they all emerge from the hallway and walk down the stairs to where I am on the couch.

Not exactly what I had in mind but I'll take it.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I say.

"It was the funniest shit ever." Sentenza says with a laugh.

"She's always doing this crap." Kagami says. "She's just so damn clumsy."

"Hey!" Sayuri says with a hurtful expression.

"You guys." Kiehauna chides, putting a comforting arm around Sayuri's shoulders.

"I got a new bruise and everything." Sayuri says with a frown and big eyes. They finally reach the bottom of the stairs. Ginta walks over to Sayuri.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"It was a door, not a nuclear bomb." Inuyasha says. I shot him a look and smack his arm.

"Don't be a jerk." I hiss at him. "He cares about her."

**And I don't care about you?**

_We are so NOT discussing this now_

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but I just turn to everyone and see they're saying goodbye. Couples or friends saying their goodbyes…

Never thought this moment would come.

I catch eyes with Ginta and nod bye with a smile. He does the same with a look. I roll my eyes and walk over.

"Yes?" I say.

"Watch over her for me."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks." He gives me a quick hug before walking to give Sayuri one last kiss. She smiles at him with her place with Zelda, Hakkaku, Sentenza, and Kagami.

"Goodbye Kagome." Koga says, standing in front of me.

"Bye Koga." I say with a fond smile. He may piss me off but…he wasn't all that bad.

"Can I get a hug or are you gonna make me beg?" He holds his arms out. I laugh and hug him, meaning it to be quick. Well, this wolf had other thoughts. He lifts me up off the ground and holds me tight. A giggle escapes my mouth as I hang on.

"Can I touch the ground or are you gonna make me beg?" I say, parroting his words back at him. He laughs and sets me down but doesn't let go.

"You know, Ginta gets a lot of kisses." He says. I blush and roll my eyes.

"But he's dating Sayuri."

"And we aren't?"

The question freezes me… like, I'm literally torn in two pieces; one piece wants him but the other…keeps resisting. Stupid rebel…

"No, we aren't. Unless you just assumed because I don't remember being asked." I say, smiling to show a teasing tone.

"Okay. What are you doing next weekend?"

_This isn't happening…_

"I…um…I don't know yet."

"Well, if you do figure it out, let me know. Maybe I can help fill your plan book." He says with a sexy smile. _Oh hell…_

"Oi! Come on Koga!" Hakkaku calls. Koga looks at him and nods. He turns to me and smiles.

"Bye Kaggie." He kisses my cheek (no lie!) then scurries off to the front door to walk out with Hakkaku and Ginta.

I touch the place on my cheek and look to see not one, not two, but 4 pairs of eyes on me. I mentally curse myself. I put my hand at my side and smile. Gold, brown, pink, and green… Just what I need; Inuyasha, Rin, Sayuri, and Ayame.

I sigh and just hope they don't believe it to be the wrong way…

"Well, bye Inuyasha, Miroku." I call to the guys as they start out the door. Inuyasha gives me a look but I don't hear any thoughts. I shut the door to keep them out; the thoughts, not the guys. Although…

Rin shuts the real front door and we all plop on the couch where Rin turns the sound back on but lowers it so we can talk.

"Spill." Rin says, looking at me. Everyone else follows suit. Curse Rin and her leadership abilities…

"…Spill what?" I ask, stalling.

"Don't stall." Sango says. Curse her for knowing what I was doing.

"I don't know what you mean." I say, lying through my teeth.

"Kags; just face facts and let us interrogate you without you restraining." Sayuri says with a flip of her pink hair.

"Why interrogate me at all?" I ask, seriously wondering why.

"Guy issues." Kiehauna says with such ease; as if she were stating the weather or something.

"…I see…" I say.

"Do you really?" Kagami asks.

"What do you wanna know because even I don't know a lot of answers I want." I say.

"Who do you like?" Ayame asks.

"…Out of?" I ask.

"Everyone." Sango says.

"…I don't know…" I say.

"That's weak." Sayuri says.

"You might as well just admit it." Zelda says.

"Why don't y'all?" I challenge.

"Fine." Sayuri says. "I like Ginta. And you can ask me anything you want."

"Do you love him?" Kagami asks.

"…I think I could." Sayuri says quietly, blushing and smiling.

"He seems…better than the last guy." Zelda says.

"What's the story with the last guy?" I ask.

"I'll tell you but then it's your turn in the spotlight." Sayuri says with a fake glare. "Okay. I had been dating this guy for a long time; about a year. We were getting serious and I said I loved him and he asked for sex and I said no. He cheated on me then broke my heart… Then, after a few months of utter depression, I went to camp and met Ginta." Sayuri's face lights up. "And he changed me… turned me back into the person I was; the person I wanted to be again." She looks around as if coming out of a daze and her gaze lands on me. "Your turn."

"Truth?" I say with a sigh. They nod. "I…don't know. I feel like I like Inuyasha then Koga does something then I'm pulled back to Inuyasha. And now Hiten is in the picture and he's jacking everything up. It's just…complicated…"

"…Why don't we uncomplicate it?" Sayuri says. "Because this non requited love is tragical."

"You made that up." Kagami accuses.

"So? It fits this situation. I mean, it's obvious she's supposed to be with Inuyasha while Koga is with Ayame. I don't know or care about Hiten. I don't trust that guy…" Sayuri says.

"I agree. Well, with the last part at least." Sango says.

"I agree with everything." Rin says. "And I have a perfect plan. But, I want to learn everyone else's crushes or boy problems so I can help them too. So, Sango, you're up!"

"Good luck." I stage whisper to her, smiling. I'm just glad to be out of the hot seat.

"There's nothing to say. We all know who I like. I'm just…taking my time. I wanna be absolutely sure." Sango says, blushing slightly.

"That sounds…smart." Kiehauna says.

"Thank you." Sango says with a smile.

"But also really dumb." Sayuri says. "I mean, knowing you, which I don't that well, but still; you'll keep finding ways to not trust him so you won't get hurt. This is total self-defense to the extreme. You need to just…trust. I know it's hard, trust me, but you got to try. Not exactly now but…soon. Okay?"

We all just look at her; Sayuri was never ever NEVER serious… Unless it was about sales, chocolate, pink, or if you hurt someone she cares about. This is for serious.

"…I'll think about it…" Sango says. Sayuri catches Rin's eyes and Rin nods, communicating through their secret mind language… Like that even was real.

Oh…wait… Oh screw it.

"Rin, you're up." Sango says.

"What do you wanna know?" Rin asks.

"How can you be with Sesshomaru? I mean, you're like complete opposites." I ask, curious. She smiles.

"He's…new. We're opposites so nothing is ever boring or the same. I'm the crazy and he's the calm. We balance each other out, so to speak. He understands that I need to be me sometimes and doesn't restrain me. I mean, he doesn't go out with me and do the crazy stuff but he gets me when I crash. I know you guys think he's boring but, I like the new things he brings; whether it's a board game by the fire, reading in the evening, whatever. I just feel…at peace with him. Ya know?" Rin says, grabbing for words to explain what we will never understand. "He's my other half. Like I said; I'm the crazy and he's the calm. We find balance within one another. And it works."

She smiles at us then her gaze lands on Ayame. "Ayame, you're up."

"Ughh…." She groans, frowning.

"What's the story with the bracelet?" Rin asks, pointing to her purple iris bracelet. Ayame looks at it and smiles slightly.

"Well…it's dumb…" Ayame says.

"And mine wasn't?" Sayuri says. "Just share. We're all friends here. We won't tell a soul." Sayuri makes the imaginary move to zip her lips closed and toss the key away. We laugh at her then look at Ayame, waiting for her to tell her story.

"Okay, if y'all wanna know so bad… It's not as juicy as you think. It had been a beautiful spring day when I was about 7. The tribe was at a clearing, where a lake had been. I had been hanging around by the lake while everyone else had been playing tag or hide and seek in the woods. I was trying to skip stones across the still water, but I couldn't. They would just plop into the water. I was reaching for another stone when he talked to me. 'You have to flick your wrist.' I turned around and saw Koga, same age as me, so cute. He looked the same but smaller, yet strong. I felt my insides jumble up; he almost never talked to me. 'I can't…' I said quietly. He looked confused, as if he hadn't used that word before. 'Sure you can; if you think you can.' '…okay…' I felt myself saying. I picked up another stone and tried to flick it like he said; it jumped twice before plopping into the water. 'No, like this.' He said. He walked beside me, picked up his own smooth stone and flicked it, much better than I had. It skipped 12 times. I never thought I had seen anything more amazing in my short little life. I looked at him, the sun behind him, giving him a Godly kinda glow. And when he looked at me; I fell into those crystal blue eyes of his. 'Now you try.' He said. I nodded and did as he had done. Mine skipped 4 times. I smiled and turned to him. He was smiling back and my heart leaped up into my throat and caught. 'Now you're getting the hang of it.' 'Yeah…thanks.' I said softly, still smiling. 'And this…' He said as he walked to me. He slipped a bracelet over my wrist and tied it. He smiled his smile up at me. '…this is to remind you that you can do anything you set your mind to. And also, it's the meaning of your name. You should never forget that.'" Ayame finally takes a deep breath. She has all of us at the end of our seats.

"And I never did; didn't forget that day or what he told me. It had been the best day of my life… It was also the day when I realized I loved Koga. And he never even realized it. He never realized how much he meant to me, even when we were young. He never realized my feelings for him either, and if he did, he made no move to show it." Ayame continues. "Am I running after a lost cause? Will he never see me the way I see him? Is it a waste of time?"

"No." Kiehauna says. "It's not. If he doesn't see you for the amazing, wonderful girl you are, then he ain't worth it."

"But I love him!" Ayame says, exasperated. "And he loves her." She means me, I can tell.

"I'm gonna help you." I say fiercely. I wasn't even sure it was my plan until I said it out loud.

"Koga seems so…sweet back then." Rin says.

"He still is." Sayuri says. We all look at her. "I see him a lot sometimes when I see Ginta so…yeah. He's not that bad. He's really stupid. We can really help you, trust us."

"No, that's not necessary. If he doesn't want me, he doesn't want me…" Ayame says.

"That's quitter talk." Rin says. "And we don't hang out with quitters."

"Kikyo has poisoned your mind." Kiehauna says.

"Pity…" Kagami chimes in.

"Kiehauna." Ayame says. "You're next."

"You say one thing and it's 'off with her head!'" Kiehauna says, rolling her eyes. "Okay; shoot."

"Who do you like?" I ask.

"No one." She says.

"No one?" I ask.

"Yep, that's right."

"For now." Sayuri says with a smile. "I'ma find you someone… Just you wait."

"And that's what scares me." Kiehauna says. "Zelda; your turn."

"No." She says.

"Yes." Sayuri says.

"No." Zelda says, giving Sayuri a look.

"We all know you like Hakkaku." Sayuri says smugly with a smile.

"I do not." Zelda tries to deny with a blush on her cheeks.

"You do so!"

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do so and we all know it." Sentenza says.

"HA!" Sayuri says, pointing a finger in Zelda's direction. Zelda rolls her eyes and focuses on the T.V.

"He likes you too." Ayame says with a smile. "He says so all the time."

"Totally." Rin agrees.

"Whatever…" Zelda says, putting up her wall but the smile on her face shows us that she actually cares behind that façade she puts up. "Who's next?"

We all look around and settle our eyes on Kagami; the only other single person we don't know about.

"Kagami." Rin says.

"Dammit…" Kagami says with a mutter. "Okay; what?"

"Who do you like?" I ask.

"Hmm… Honestly? A lot of people… But really no one in particular I guess." She says with a shrug and turns away, signaling the end of the conversation.

"We will find you someone too." Sayuri says with confidence. Kagami rolls her eyes.

"I don't need someone, okay? I'm independent." Kagami says.

"But that can get pretty lonely…" Ayame says.

"I'm fine." Kagami says then looks away.

"Bullshit." Sentenza snorts.

"Shut up." Kagami answers. Sentenza rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything back.

"Popcorn?" Rin asks.

"Got any type of chocolate?" Sayuri asks hopefully.

"Duh. Shopping trip, remember?" Rin says, smiling with a teasing tone.

"Right…" Sayuri says, smacking her forehead with a roll of her eyes.

"That feels like forever ago." Sango says.

"I know right." I say. "Well, snack time!"

We all walk with Rin into the kitchen and grab each and every snack item we got. Chips, crackers, salsa, ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate chip cookies, m&m's, peanuts, candy bars, cake, cupcakes, icing, pizza, sodas of all kinda, Little Debbie cakes of all sorts, and even more. We stuff our arms full and go stuff it all up on plates, bowls, and cups on the coffee table. Rin runs upstairs and grabs a whole bunch of blankets and pillows and rushes back down.

We relax, lying on the floor or sofa on one another, laughing, singing, or just watching whatever comes on. We stuff our faces and have the time of our lives; that's what you do with your best friends, right? Right.

And that's how I think of these guys; people I've only know for a couple of weeks but it feels way longer. They understand me and like me for who I am. This is what best friends do; I do miss my old friends back home but…they don't seem to miss me.

I push the thoughts and feelings away and focus on the here, the now; the time with my best friends ever. No matter how crazy, weird, colorful, or annoying they are.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

I groan and pull my blanket over my head.

"Knock, knock!"

I hear a few other groans besides my own. I feel whoever's beside me shift slightly, moving my pillow.

"BANG, BANG! DING, DONG! BANG, BANG, BANG!"

"Oh what the hell?!" I hear someone yell. I peek out from behind the blanket and see Rin struggling to get out of all the blanket/friend mess around her. She stomps to the door, not even bothering to fix her hair or anything, and flings it open.

"What?" She barks at whoever's at the door. She brings in a lot of light.

"Ugh, it burns!" Sayuri squeals, ducking under the covers. MY covers. Apparently she was my pillow holder. She looks at me. "Oh… Sorry." She whispers. She closes her eyes and starts breathing easy and soft, like she's going to sleep again.

"What are y'all doing here?" Rin asks whoever's at the door; apparently more than one person. She shuts it again and I hear her, and many others, walking to us.

"He dropped me off. You know it's like, 11:00, right?" a gruff voice says; a voice I would know in a pitch black room.

Inuyasha.

"So?" Rin says. "We stayed up until, like, 7. Leave us alone."

"I was just coming home." Inuyasha says.

"I'm truly sorry Rin." Another voice says.

Miroku.

"Don't mess with Sango." Rin says.

He sighs, none too happy.

**I know you're awake**

I mentally groan, not wanting to deal with Inuyasha and his mind games right now.

_Go away_

**Get up**

_No _

**Why do you have my blanket?**

I freeze, wondering which one he means. The light blue comforter me and Sayuri are sharing, or the dark blue quilt like one I just had.

**Dark blue**

_…no way it's yours_

**Um, I think I can figure out if something is mine or not**

_Rin gave it to me; she wouldn't if it was yours_

**Oh yes she would**

That's why this thing smelled so familiar and why I felt I had to have it; it was his stupid fault!

**It is not**

I mentally kick myself

_Go away_

**No **

_Please?_

**No **

_Ugh, whatever. You can't make me_

That's when I feel a hand shaking my side. I groan and slap it away with a sleepy hand. He keeps shaking and I giggle slightly, it tickling. I pull the blanket back so I can peek out. Inuyasha is standing over the side of the couch, looking at me, his hand on my side.

"I'm awake. Are you happy?" I ask with a grumpy tone even though I'm smiling.

"Extremely so." He says with a smirk. He doesn't take his hand away.

"Um, your hand?"

Inuyasha takes it away, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. I smile more, pleased.

Wait, what? Why would I be pleased? Why do I care? I mean, sure my heart's beating a bazillion thumps a second but still; that doesn't mean anything. For all I know, I could be on the verge of a heart attack or something. Although, between the choice of a heart attack or a slight maybe sorta crush, I would pick the crush.

…Maybe…

I sit up, pushing the thoughts away as I survey the room; everyone was cuddled up or sprawled out, knocked out cold. I envied them; majorly so. The coffee table was covered in left over's and empty containers and such. I smile and look around. Inuyasha is standing at the door of the kitchen, looking at me. I stick out my tongue, aware of my hair all over the place, my disheveled pajamas, and all the other things that showed I was sleeping.

He smiled at me; boy, heart attack coming. His silver hair was flowing over his shoulders, his puppy dog ears flicking occasionally on the top of his head, his gold eyes catching the light. His smile showed the tip of a fang, his hands shoved in the pocket of his Levi's. His biceps show through the sleeves of his ACDC band shirt, his scuffed converses on the ground as he leans against the door frame.

"Inuyasha! I need your help." Rin calls from the kitchen. Inuyasha looks at me for another second then turns around and goes inside.

"Sa-woon."

I nearly have a heart attack as I look at Sayuri, who's sitting up and is putting her hair into a ponytail, dark pink eyes on me. She smiles.

"Um, what?" I ask.

"Sa-woon; that's totally what you were just doing when you looked at Inuyasha. Some girls just swoon at the sight of him; but you…you sa-woon. It's was you do when you really like someone. Or even, love."

"…You aren't serious, are you?"

"Like a sale at Delia's right before prom season."

Oh, she was serious.

"I was so not swooning at Inuyasha."

"You're right; you were sa-wooning at him."

"Was not."

"Was so; but, hey. I'll let you figure that out on your own."

And with that last comment, she hops up and prances to the kitchen in her pajamas and slippers. I roll my eyes; I mean, she can't be right, can she?

…No, no way. The last person I would ever sa-woon for would be Koga. And then Inuyasha's right behind him

Was that what Midoriko thought when she felt like she was falling for Inutaisho?

I was so NOT thinking about this now.

I stretch as I stand up and walk into the kitchen, munching on some pretzels. I plop on a stool at the bar that's also a counter in the giant kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, munching on another pretzel.

"Breakfast." Rin says.

"It's almost lunch." Inuyasha puts in. Rin gives him a glare and points her spatula at him.

"Don't test me." Rin says.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I mean, she's got a spatula." I say, popping another pretzel in my mouth with a smile. Inuyasha flashes me a smile while Rin sends me a glare.

"Don't be mean." Sayuri says, coming from the pantry with some more pancake mix for Rin.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"You and Sayuri need to go wake everyone up." Rin says. Sayuri smiles wide.

"Yay!" She squeals, rushing out of the room.

"She seemed way too excited about that." Inuyasha says.

"That's Sayuri for you." I say, spinning on the stool to follow.

"Inuyasha, I need you to leave." Rin says.

"But Miroku already left and I got nowhere to go." Inuyasha says with a whine.

"Don't whine." Rin snaps.

I smile as I exit the kitchen and enter the living room. The T.V. is on, Sayuri is shaking and smacking as she tries to bring our friends back to life. I sigh and join her.

"Wakey, wakey!" I say, shacking random figures. I start shaking the shoulder of someone with jet black hair; I'm guessing Kiehauna. I hope it's her.

She groans and pulls her head out from the pile of covers and hair and pillows. "Go away."

"No. Wake up." I say, shacking her leg some more.

"Ughhhh… I do NOT remember asking you to be my alarm clock." She says, sitting up with a stretch.

"Free of charge." I say, moving on to the next heap of a person. I see red hair; Ayame. "Ayame! Get up!"

"No…never…5 more minutes mom…" she grumbles, turning over.

"I am so not your mother. And if I was, you would so be up by now." I say, shaking her shoulder.

"I'm up." She says. And yet makes no move to get up. I give Kiehauna a look; she nods and starts shaking Ayame as I move on to the next person.

10 minutes later and me and Sayuri have everyone up; no one's happy about it but hey, who cares?

We walk; well more are shuffling than walking, into the kitchen to see Rin already setting out the buffet; looks like my house when all the girls came to get me. We are gonna be so fat when we leave Rin's.

* * *

"You totally fell asleep first." I say to Rin as a put more syrup on my pancakes.

"Kiehauna was before me." Rin says, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Ayame went before me." Kiehauna argues. She pops a grape into her mouth afterwards.

"Sango was before me." Ayame says, cutting up her French toast.

"Kagome was before me." Sango says as she puts jelly on her piece of toast.

"Sayuri was knocked out before I even thought about sleep." I say. I take a bite of my chocolate chip muffin.

"Zelda was asleep before me." Sayuri says, taking a small bite of her butter biscuits.

"Sentenza." Zelda says around a mouthful of waffles.

"Kagami." Sentenza argues with mouth full.

"Like I remember." Kagami says with a roll of her eyes.

"So…who went first?" Ayame asks, eating some more French toast.

"Maybe we all kinda went at once." Rin says with a shrug.

"All I remember is craziness, then a black void full of my dreams, then a blinding light this morning." Sayuri says. She gives Rin a look as she takes a sip of her apple juice. "Thanks for trying to burn my corneas by the way."

"Inuyasha's fault." Rin says.

We all look at Inuyasha, who was sitting at the bar/counter while we all ate at the table. He looks at us and widens his eyes.

"I just came home. None of y'all live here." Inuyasha says.

"Hello?!" Rin says. Inuyasha just rolls his eyes.

"You don't know that." I say. "I could've just moved in for all you know."

"But you wouldn't."

"But I could."

"But you wouldn't."

"Maybe I will."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "And I'll get an A in English."

"Hey, let's stay on REALITY." Sango says with a smile. We all start giggling while Inuyasha narrows his eyes at me.

"What? She said it!" I accuse, pointing to Sango.

"Keh." He says. Man, did I hate that. I mean, 'Keh'? Seriously? He turned away to his food, as if it was more interesting, or important, than us. As if!

We all turn to each other, back to our conversations, as if he didn't exist. We'll ignore him like he's ignoring us; see how he likes it. Of course, he probably does. You can never win with a guy; especially if that guy is Inuyasha.

"Think we can have another girl party like this soon." Sayuri says with a smile. I laugh.

"Hopefully it won't be exactly like this." I say, thinking about the game gone wrong, Kikyo, and how tired and sore we were. Heels; amazing but so not what you wanted to wear for 3-4 hours straight almost while dancing.

"You're telling me." Kiehauna says, touching a sore muscle on her shoulder.

"How did your shoulders get hurt?" Ayame asks.

"You were laying on me." Kiehauna answers with a smile. They burst out laughing.

"At least Kagome wasn't laying on you." Sayuri says, teasing with a smile.

"Well you are a horrible pillow." I say, smiling.

"I've been told I am an amazing pillow." Sayuri says, fake hurt on her face.

"By who?" I ask.

"Everyone." She says, smiling with a smug expression.

"Wouldn't Ginta love to hear that." Zelda says, something flashing in those green eyes of hers. Sayuri rolls her dark pink ones.

"Please. Kagami talks to him more than you do." Sayuri says.

"True. Sad but true." Kagami says.

"You're like the older sis, you need too." Zelda says.

"Don't remind me." Kagami says with a roll of her eyes. Yet she smiles.

"Hey, I can take care of myself." Sayuri says.

Inuyasha snorts and we look at him.

"Excuse me but, I don't see what's so funny Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Eat-With-Everyone-Else." Sayuri says. We stifle giggles as we watch him turn to us with a smirk.

"You just sounded a lot like Rin when she's arguing with Sesshomaru or Kags when she's being stubborn, which is a lot of the time." He says.

"Hey!" Me and Rin exclaim at the same time.

"I resent that." Rin says.

"I actually CAN take care of myself." I say. Inuyasha's gaze finds mine, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Oh boy…

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes, really." I say.

"So, when you were having issues with that demon a while back, you had the issue 'under control' because you can handle yourself?"

It takes me a second to think about which time he meant. I frown slightly.

"I had it under control until you and you life partner came and interrupted me."

"No way in hell. If I'ma be gay, I can so get someone better than wolf boy. And you did not."

"I did so."

"Did not."

"Did so! I could easily have purified him." I make a demonstration to prove my point by putting a shield in my hand and another around Inuyasha's drink. I take them down and smile, smug.

"But you didn't because…?"

"I didn't wanna get in trouble or cause a scene."

"Right…" Inuyasha says and turns away. I roll my eyes and turn to the girls. They are all looking at me.

Sayuri catches my eyes and smiles. "Sa-woon!" She mouths, fanning herself while looking up. She giggles then takes another sip of apple juice. I roll my eyes at her and look at everyone else.

"Life partner?" Rin asks.

"Gay?" Sango asks.

"Someone better than Koga?" Ayame says.

"Long story…" I say.

"Shorten it up and spill." Sentenza says.

"Just a thing I tell Inuyasha and Koga; about how they'd be bad gay dads because of how they are." I say. "So…yeah."

"Oh! That explains a lot…" Rin says, nodding her head.

"Majorly so." Sango agrees.

"Who would he find?" Kiehauna asks.

"…I don't know. Ask him." I say.

"He doesn't look like he wants to be asked that." Sayuri stage whispers.

"Hey, Pinky has a brain after all." Inuyasha says, smirking. I go to say something but Sayuri beats me to it.

"Too bad you don't."

"I would ask you to share but it might be awful small."

"So very unlike your mouth."

"You have a lot of room to talk."

"Because I'm so little. So, thank you; really."

"Do you always twist up insults?"

"Do you always try to sound smart?"

"Annoying."

"Jerk."

"Pink."

"Hater."

"Wench."

"HEY!" I say, making them both look at me. "I'm the only wench around here." I point a finger at Inuyasha. He smiles and turns around.

"Point one for Sayuri." Sayuri says, putting an invisible tally in the air.

"You are such a freak." Zelda says.

"You are." Sayuri says.

"You are."

"Weirdo."

"Dork."

"Hoe."

"Slut."

"Green."

"Pink."

"Sweetie."

"Baby."

"Love ya!"

"Love you too." Zelda says, smiling. Sayuri makes a heart with her hands then turns to me.

"Setting your bro up with my sis later, right?" She asks.

"Oh, most definitely." I say, smiling.

"OMP! What if they grow up, fall in love, and get married?! We'd be sisters-in-law!" She squeals. I laugh.

"Only you would plan our little siblings future so soon."

"You can never start too soon."

"Oh yes, you can Sayuri." Sentenza says.

"Hater." Sayuri says. "Maybe you should go to Inuyasha."

"And be with him and his life partner? No thank you." Sentenza says with a rueful smile.

We all laugh, much to Inuyasha's irritation.

Ah, what a great morning- err, I mean afternoon. Ya know what? Whatever… It's today; end of story.

* * *

"Bye!" I say, waving as the SUV pulls away. I grab my duffel bag from the driveway and start walking up the steps to my front door.

Rin and the others had just dropped me off; boy, did it feel good to get outta that cramped car. But I was gonna miss those guys.

"I'm home!" I call as I close the front door. No answer; but, of course, I don't have those talking houses. I roll my eyes at myself and walk into the kitchen. I see a note from my mom.

Mom was out doing errands then visiting a new friend (who exactly?), Sota was at Kohaku's (next door), and Grandpa was at the university.

I put the note down and make my way upstairs to my room. I open my door and throw my bag on the bed. I have my back to the chair but I know he's in there; I could tell.

"I know you're there." I say to him, so he'll know that he can't scare me this time.

"Dammit; how'd you know?" Inuyasha says, standing up from the chair. I look at him and smile.

"Bond intuition thingy." I say, rolling my eyes while I go back to my duffel bag. I finally grab what I was looking for; my phone. I kept pressing dials when we were in the SUV. I grab it and start towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" He asks, following me. I go to the kitchen, grab a water bottle, then go to the living room, Inuyasha trailing behind me like a dog. (Ha! Get it?)

"They'll be here soon." I say, talking about Midoriko and Kaede.

Inuyasha groans as he plops onto my couch. I sit down next to him, far enough away so we aren't touching, and turn on the T.V. to see George Lopez playing.

"Groan all you want; if you don't wanna stay, leave. You creeping in my house is creeping me out." I say.

"I'm not creeping and I'm staying; who knows what else we'll find out." He says, sounding bitter. I look at him.

"You say that like its bad."

"Do you like learning all these secrets about your family you never knew?"

"Not particularly… but they had a reason not to tell me. Whatever this jewel is that's inside me, it's important and people want it; bad people. They did it for my protection. They probably did the same for you."

"I should be protecting you. And no one knows, right?"

"I don't know." I say, sighing. "I didn't even know until recently… And that guy in the dream obviously knows." I shiver as I remember the dark man with the scary demeanor. Oh, and who also has the scary knife that he likes to use on innocent girls.

"You're not innocent." He says quietly.

I smack his arm, hard. I smile slightly though.

"I am too…"

"Not always." He says.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry about…this." He says. I look at him and see he's uncomfortable. I smile.

"You're cute when you try to talk about feelings and stuff." I say. He chuckles and gives me a look.

"I'm not cute. Sexy, yes. Cute, no."

I laugh. "Right… Whatever you say. And I'm not worried…"

"You are a horrible liar."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"You're stubborn too."

"Why do you keep going to that?"

"Because I can."

"You irritate me like no one else can ever dream of doing."

"You don't say." He smiles. I roll my eyes. "If you keep rolling your eyes, they'll get stuck like that."

"Only a dummy like you would believe something like that."

"Stop changing the subject."

"You did it!"

"Only to say you're stubborn."

"Which you do way too often."

"Do not."

"See? You say it so much now you're becoming stubborn."

"Or maybe I'm just hanging out with you too much."

"Your decision."

"Not really."

I go to say something but there's a knock at the door. I stand up and go to it. Outside is Kaede and Midoriko dressed in capris and colorful blouses.

"Hey." I say, letting them in before shutting the door again.

We file into the living room where it's Kaede, Midoriko, me and then Inuyasha. Midoriko smiles at us.

"Okay; good news." She says. "We've found out more about Midoriko and Inutaisho."

"Really? Like what?" I ask, curious to see if they have anything in common to what me and Inuyasha experience. Mostly the ESP, mind talking thing.

"Inutaisho and Midoriko became very close, meeting all the time. We found this journal that she must have written before she died." Midoriko says, taking out a journal that looks newer than it should be. "It was rewritten of course but everything is real. I found it in my attic."

She passes it to me and I open it gingerly, looking over the hand written words with care, reading pieces and snippets here and there.

_Ever since the first day, Inutaisho and I would meet up, at first by accident. He saved me more times than I would like to admit._

I flipped a few pages ahead.

_I could feel myself falling, something I couldn't do. It was forbidden to even associate with a demon when you are a priestess. But I'm not ordinary; I'm the Great Priestess, watcher of the Shikon Jewel. I have to show others the right way. I can't be doing this…so why do I keep trying?_

My heart goes out to my dead great to the how many power as I read that. I push back the tears as I flip farther back.

_He took the vow and became my guardian, my protector. He was always doing rash things but this…this is something unconceivable even for me to understand. My heart is forever happy by what he's done but my mind…it knows that this is not something we should do. But now we are bound…and I do not mind._

My eyes widen. He took a vow to become her guardian? He did it by WILL? The great Lord of the Western Lands? I flip a few pages ahead; eager to know what happens next.

_Weird things are beginning to happen. Ever since Inutaisho took the vow to become my sole protector, I and he began to develop a connection like no other imaginable. I can hear his thoughts, feel what he's feeling, know where he is… It's scary yet amazing on a scale like no other. He knows when to come to me when I need him, when I get tired of being alone. He talks to me when he's doing something important like a meeting with the High Council because he says I'm more fun to talk too. He makes me feel loved and that scares me. I've only known the love of our God and spirits who guide me on my lonely journey as the Great Priestess. I keep trying to push him away…but the more I push, the more I want him to stay. Is it this vow that makes me feel this way or maybe the change in my heart as it fills with a feeling foreign to me?_

I read the passage, feeling Midoriko's own feelings pouring from the page into me. Why are we so alike? What happens now? I skip memories of them together, times they spent together as time progressed, and skip to the last few pages.

_Word has spread far about the Shikon Jewel; I hear of a revolution from a band of demons who seek the power of the Jewel. I know that if they attack, I will not be able to hold them off like I wish too. I know my time on this planet may be coming to a close sooner than I would like. The worst part of leaving, would be leaving Inutaisho. Selfish, perhaps, but it is how I feel. I know that no one will ever know about us, know about the times we shared and the memories we made in our time together; but I know and I will cherish those memories forever…_

And that's it… That's how it ends. In the front are papers from her studies or things she's randomly written but this is the last passage she ever wrote. The tears spring in my eyes as I close the book. I look up at Midoriko.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" I ask quietly, unable to speak loud for fear of breaking the dam keeping the tears at bay.

"Of course dear…" Midoriko says with a sad smile.

I hold the journal to my chest and take deep breathes. The feelings from the journal cloud with my own, as if her feelings were becoming mine. What if that happens to me? What if a revolution from a band of demons come at me for the Jewel? What if the man comes to get it? What about Inutaisho?

"Was there anything about how Inutaisho took this?" I ask, meaning Midoriko's death. I mean, they were bonded. That had to have left a scar.

"No one knew of it, remember?" Kaede says.

"But…never?" I say, thinking of Midoriko's last sentences. How awful is it that someone never knew of the things they shared?

"Not that we know of. But there is this." Midoriko says, taking the journal and flipping to the back cover, where a piece of paper is wedged in between the seam and cover. I gingerly pull it out, and open it, amazed by different hand writing; a guy's.

_Whoever is reading this now knows of the bond my Midoriko and I shared. What seemed like an unlikely meeting turned into something that lasted much longer than anything I ever thought would between a demon Lord and a Great Priestess. No one will understand what we went through, the secrecy and danger and most importantly, the love. Midoriko has told you of our memories but paper can never do the justice that actually seeing can do. You probably think me mad for even speaking to a Great Priestess as I did, becoming friends. You probably think I was suicidal for declaring a bond to said priestess. But, you will never understand the bond we already shared before I even thought about taking the vow; the vow just strengthened the tie. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay away from her. She could kill me in a second and yet never did; always curious of the demon world. So kind and beautiful; things many other fell for but never got to see as I had. And never will. No one took her death harder than I. No one knew her as I did. She was lonely, said it was to be since she was a priestess. I never believed it; I always thought she was afraid of being hurt. She had no family or close friends that I knew of; I took those places. She told me things she had told no one else-and never will be able too. She was my closest friend, trusted like no other, stole my heart like no one could ever think to be true. You may not believe-or care-about this story we have written together, but I will always know. Midoriko will never die in my heart for no one can ever take her place._

_Inutaisho,  
Lord of the Western Lands, Feudal Era_

I brush away a tear as I fold the note again and stick it in the cover spot again. I close the journal and look to Midoriko.

"That was…unexpected." I say, clearing my throat while wiping my cheeks.

"Was it that bad?" Inuyasha asks. I look at him and smile a sad smile.

"Inutaisho cared for Midoriko so very much, and she felt the same. This love story is better than Romeo & Juliet and yet no one knows but us…" I say sadly.

"Don't get worked up child." Kaede says, making me look at her. "Now, I know y'all can't be taking no vows like back then but here's a little something to strengthen the bond."

Kaede gives me a rosary necklace with purple and white beads, enchanted with priestess magic. There's a matching bracelet with the same beads but enchanted in a different way.

"The necklace is for ye boyfriend." Kaede says. "The bracelet is for you."

"I ain't her boyfriend." Inuyasha says. "I didn't know Kagome told you that along with that Hama girl."

I give him a look, ignoring the blush on my cheeks. "Let it go!"

"No." He says, smiling a smug smirk.

I ignore him and look back to Kaede. "What are they supposed to do?"

"The bracelet is to help him be able to find you if y'all are to be separated. It also shows others you are his, but not until y'all make it so." Midoriko says. "I added some 'at peace' enchantments so you'll be calmer and at ease, like he's there even if he's not."

"Told ya you were freaking out." Inuyasha says. I shot him a look then turn back to Midoriko and Kaede.

"What about the necklace?" I ask.

Midoriko gives Kaede a look. "I don't think we should…" Midoriko says.

"Nonsense." Kaede says, waving a slightly wrinkled hand at Midoriko.

Before anyone can say anything, she gets up and throws the necklace on Inuyasha's neck, much to his dislike. She looks at me while he tries to wrestle it off; although it doesn't come off.

"Hey!" He says, irritated.

"Say something; a command of some sort in another language." She says. I look at her, at a loss of words. "Today would be good."

"Um…suwaru?" I say, unsure. I mean, what kinda command do you say to a half demon? And I only remember a few older Japanese words; I really remember this from my grandma always saying it to me because I was an active kid.

Apparently that one worked because Inuyasha fell to the ground; face first.

I try my best to stifle a laugh; who just randomly falls to the ground face first?

He lifts his head and gives me a look. "Wench."

"It works!" Kaede says, smiling in a happy way. She sits beside Midoriko, who is trying to stifle laughter like me.

"What works?" I ask. Inuyasha sits up, glaring at me. I pat his knee, not looking at him so he won't see my smile.

"The necklace. This is to help you control him. Midoriko put a similar one on Inutaisho, or went to anyway. But she didn't." Kaede says. "Half demons are difficult to contain since their demon side may get the best of them; this is to make sure that doesn't happen while he's trying to protect you."

"This is only for safety and protection." Midoriko assures us. I look at the bracelet on my arm.

"Does this do that?" I ask, talking about the bracelet.

"No. Only the rosary necklace your boyfriend wears." Kaede says.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say at the same time as Inuyasha says, "I'm not her boyfriend."

"So, I just have to say suwaru-." I start but stop when Inuyasha hits the ground again. "- and that happens?"

"Yes, but only when you say it at him, with the meaning that you want him to actually sit." Midoriko says. "It won't work for anyone else or when you say it to anyone else. You just have to become accustomed to it. And since it's in another language and word no one really uses, you should be good."

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha says, getting back up on the couch. He doesn't look as happy as I am about this. "She ain't getting accustomed to this." He points at the necklace.

"She is if she says she is." Kaede says, challenging Inuyasha.

"Well where's my necklace to control her? She needs to be controlled more than I do." Inuyasha grumbles.

I look him in the eyes. "Suwaru."

He slams into the ground. I smile at Midoriko and Kaede.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." I smile big, ignoring the grumbles from Inuyasha as he tries to take his face off of the ground.

Some days give you the best of surprises, I think as I laugh at Inuyasha and hold Midoriko's journal close to me.

* * *

"You are really starting to irritate me." The dark man says as he sits on his throne and looks at the young man below him, bowing.

"I'm sorry your majesty. But I must bid my time or my cover will be blown." He says, head to the ground.

"Cover? As if." The girl says from her perch on the chair. She flicks her brown hair over her shoulder while the guy gives her a glare before looking to the man with curling dark hair.

"Does she have to be here?" The guy asks, irritation plain in his voice.

"Yes, I do." The girl says again. "You're wasting precious time."

"Indeed, you are." The dark man says, a cruel smile on his face.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I will try better." The guy says.

"I know you will. You would hate to fail me."

"I know, your majesty." And with that, the guy leaves out the large dark wood doors.

"He's such a pain. Do we really need him?" The girl whines with a sigh.

"Yes, my love, we do." The man says, looking at the girl fondly. She examines her nails with disinterest.

"Fine…but I'm not happy about it."

"Soon, it'll be all over."

"I hope so. She's really starting to piss me off."

"I know my dear, but we must wait until the perfect moment."

"Promise she'll be done for soon?"

"I promise." He says. "Now go on about your business."

"Yes, Naraku." She says, standing up and walking out.

He smiles an evil villain sorta smile. _Soon I will have the Jewel and will rule the world…something my ancestor failed to do so long ago. I won't make the same mistakes. I will have my revenge…_


	19. Chapter 19

Heya! Just wanted to say thanks for the support and all. I've figured out the PERFECT ending to this story! :DDD I'm so flippin' happy about it! But, I need a few more things to happen first… So, just stick around.

I've noticed some…irritation about how long this is taking. I'm sorry, really I am. I just really like details apparently. And I don't want them to just get together, ya know? I really am sorry. I will have more action coming, trust me. I'll also be skipping more because I really wanna get to the ending as much as you guys. So please, don't quit on me just yet…

Also; **MidnightReader03 **brought it to my attention that Google has given me the wrong way to say Sit in Japanese. (Go ahead, look it up. I'm telling the truth.) I apologize immensely to everyone. I thought that was how it was spelled, but didn't want to have people irritated if I did it wrong. I'm so soooo very sorry. Thank you for catching that. I will write it the correct way from now on. (Changing suwaru to osuwari like how we all know it)

Working on the newest story ideas; hope to have the first chapter of the Sky High one up soon, maybe. But will probably wait until after I'm done with this story, which I hope will be soon, as I said above.

Thanks again, R&R, sorry if you hate the story! (But not sorry enough to stop or change it)

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(Wish for them for Christmas but Santa didn't listen)

~Love at Shikon High~

~To go or not to go; that is the question

"No, Miroku. I'm busy." Sango says, for the tenth time.

"Doing what? I know you're not busy." Miroku says, for the eleventh time.

I sigh with Rin and Inuyasha, as we sit at our morning benches, like every other stupid school morning.

"Are you saying I can't have plans on a Saturday night?" Sango says, challenging Miroku with her words and a look.

"No, I'm just saying a date with me is more important." He says, backtracking so as not to make it worse.

"More important that whatever I may have planned? She says.

"Well, it depends on- Wait a second. On what you MAY have planned?" He says, raising an eyebrow. She blushes and turns away. "So you are free. One date, please Sango my darling."

"Oh just say yes!" I say, leaning forward from my bench place beside Inuyasha. Rin, Sango, and Miroku sit together on the other one. Sango flashes me a look while Miroku  
smiles.

"Thank you dear Kagome." He says.

"Don't thank me; I'm just tired of your begging." I say. Rin and Inuyasha laugh. Miroku frowns. "I, on Sango's behalf, accept your proposal of a date. I'll even make sure she's ready for it."

"Kagome!" Sango says, irritated.

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku says, smiling big.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember; I like my payments in chocolate. Or shiny things." I say, smiling slightly.

"Just like a little kid." Inuyasha says. I smack his side, wanting to say 'sit'.

**Don't even**

I smile more; today was Friday, September 20th. I hate to say it but me and Inuyasha had been talking constantly, in our heads and out of it. The bracelet I wore and the matching necklace he wore had to have been making our already strong bond stronger, if that were possible. I read random passages from Midoriko's rewritten journal many times, sometimes laughing and sometimes crying from the words written in it.

I sigh as I look at a now familiar figure standing in front of me; Koga. He and Inuyasha have gotten worse and worse. It was normal but still oh so annoying. And it would be at random intervals; sometimes out of the blue and over trivial things that don't matter.

"Hello beautiful." Koga says, smiling at me. Inuyasha, who has his arms on the back of the bench behind me, frowns at him. Typical and normal.

"Heya Koga." I say, smiling.

"Got any plans this weekend?" He asks casually. I think back to last weekend when he talked about a date.

If he asked, would I say yes? Could I? Did I want too?

I push away the feelings and look up into Koga's blue eyes. "Not any major ones. I have to help Sango get ready for her date though."

"A date you set me up for." Sango says. I look at her.

"Don't pretend you're not happy." I say, smiling. She blushes and turns away. She could be so easy to tease.

"Of course, if you had plans, I could help Sango." Rin says. I give her a look. I mean seriously; don't encourage the poor guy!

"Really?" Koga says. Rin nods. "So, Kags; wanna see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Um, actually I-." I start but am cut off by Sango.

"She'd love to go!" Sango says. I give her a look and she just smiles at me. "I bet we can all get ready together."

"Great. I'll text ya later." Koga says, smiling. He leans down, kisses my cheek, then walks off to where Ginta and Hakkaku are.

"Sango!" I hiss at her.

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, now does it?" She says, smirking.

"At least you actually wanted to go out with Miroku." I say.

"And you don't wanna go with Koga?" She asks.

I freeze; did I? I mean, he's sweet, good looking, and obviously likes me. Should I just go out one time and see how it goes?

"So, I'll help you both get ready?" Rin asks.

"You'll do so anyway." Sango says. Rin laughs.

"Get ready for what?" Ayame asks, popping out of nowhere. My heart lurches; gosh how I wish I could take those last seconds back, even if it's just for her sake.

"Um… Rin." I say.

"Sango." Rin says.

"Miroku." Sango says.

"Inuyasha." Miroku says.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" Inuyasha says, wondering how it got to him.

Ayame looks over us, frowning. "Okay; somebody tell me what's going on now."

"Kagome, you better tell her." Rin says, with a sad sigh. I sigh and look at Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm so sorry but I-." I start but she cuts me off.

"No, you didn't…" She says softly, a sad look on her face.

"Sango made me!" I say, pointing at Sango.

"She did it first!" Sango says. I look at her.

"You actually wanna go out with Miroku!" I say.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't wanna go out with Koga? You jump guys like a frog jumps lily pads!" She says. I gasp and open my mouth and eyes wide. Inuyasha sighs, knowing something will go down now.

"Say what?!" I say.

"She didn't mean it." Rin says, trying to make peace.

"Wait, everyone shut up!" Ayame says, making us look at her. She has her hands out, like she's trying to break up a fist fight. Her gray cut out shoulder shirt that says LOVE in gold sparkly letters shows contrast to her face, which is a mix between hurt and anger. "What the hell are y'all talking about?"

"…The date." I say quietly, wondering why she didn't recognize. Her hands fall to her sides as hurt flashes deep on her face.

"…I was just talking about my missing tank top; my favorite one… I thought you were gonna say that you stole it because it was pink, purple, and blue tie dye with sparkles on it." Ayame says sadly. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes to Koga."

"I wasn't going too…I don't think." I say.

"You don't think?" Ayame says in disbelief. "You mean you wouldn't deny it and go with Inuyasha instead? We all know y'all would be perfect together."

_You have no idea… but thank you for putting that to attention of everyone._

I push a blush back and look at her, head on. "Ayame, we both know it's not like that. The sooner I say yes, the sooner he'll realize we don't work and will leave me alone."

"I should've known you didn't mean what you said…" Ayame says quietly. "All that stuff you said was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie. It's complicated." I say.

"Yeah, well; I'm going to help you pull out a complicated piece to the puzzle." She says, her voice taking on an edge. "We aren't friends anymore."

I stand up and grab her wrist before she can run away. "Ayame; don't do this. You KNOW it's not like that. You KNOW I don't like Koga like that. Please, please, PLEASE, don't do this…" I practically beg. I was even willing to get on my knees for her. Even though I was wearing new flower filled skinny jeans that would get dirty; yeah, that's how deep our friendship was.

Ayame hesitates, unsure.

"We both know I wouldn't willingly do this. Sango set me up; I swear it. Please don't go back to Kikyo. You know she'll just use you. Please, please, please just stay…" I say, begging once more. She seems to fall.

"Okay… But I'm not happy about this." She says, frowning.

"Well, let me tell you a secret to ease your worries." I lean close to her, and cover my lips as they near her ear; I do NOT want anyone overhearing this. "I do like Inuyasha more than Koga; a lot more to be honest."

I back away, letting her know the one secret I haven't shared with anyone yet. Ayame smiles, content with that since she knows it's the truth.

"Alright; I believe you…" She says.

"Thank you!" I say, hugging her tight before sitting down, moving Inuyasha down so Ayame could sit at the edge beside me and Rin who's on the other bench.

"Now then, may we please get back to better subjects?" Rin asks, not liking the slight tension in the air. I don't either.

"You're seriously going?" Inuyasha asks beside me. I turn to him.

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I? Besides, what harm could it do?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"He could fall more in love with you." He says, it sounding bitter coming from him.

"Wait, excuse me? He could fall MORE in love with me? He is so not in love with me; that's ridiculous. This is high school; we don't know real love." I say, thinking of Midoriko and Inutaisho. "Besides, it's one date."

"Exactly."

"Are you jealous?"

"Keh. I could care less who you go out with; I don't know who would even wanna go out with you."

I feel my jaw tense but try to keep from saying, 'osuwari'. How could I explain that in public?

"Fine, then I'm going. Glad you don't care." I say, anger spilling into the words. I flip around to talk to Ayame, who probably heard every word, and ignore Inuyasha.

He could be so sweet sometimes and so…ugh during others.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

Okay, I could have handled that better. But I just don't see why she'd want to go out with that…wolf anyway.

Me and her were bound; I have this stupid fucking collar to prove it. I guess I was lucky she didn't say the word… But she couldn't in public anyway.

She turns her back on me, making the breeze push her scent into my nose, as she begins talking to Ayame.

I sigh, breathing in the scent of her; a mix of jasmines some time, cherry blossoms the next. I think it depended on her mood…

**Kags, talk to me**

_No, you don't care so why should I?_

I sigh again; why did talking to girls have to be so damn complicated? What did I even do wrong? I didn't argue by saying she couldn't go with Koga, which I still could do. I didn't call her my usual nickname for her; wench. What does she want?

_Someone who cares you dummy_

I'd know that voice anywhere; Midoriko. The old one.

**Then why does she get mad when I do?**

_She's at a complicated spot. One part wants Koga, while another wants you. She confused about what she wants_

**Then what do I do?**

_Woo her_

**…**

_Ugh. Just show her that you're the better choice._

**…**

_Ohmigod; I'll help you as we go. Jeez… For such a cutie, you are so dumb_

**I think there's an insult in that**

_…How does Kagome deal with you all the time?_

Before I can answer a probably rhetorical question, the bell rings, signaling the start of another prison day. I look at Kagome as she stands up and grabs her bag. Her wavy hair falls perfectly over her back, as she flips it over her shoulder. Her warm brown eyes catch mine; and harden.

She turns on her heel and stalks to the building; yeah, I'm in the dog house.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"I'll apologize if you do." I say to Sango as we exit our first class.

"You go first." She says.

"Fine." I say, not bothering to argue. "I'm sorry."

"I am too. I didn't mean to set you up with Koga." She says, a sad look on her face. I link my arm with hers.

"Hey, no biggy!" I lean close to her ear. "I'm mad at Inuyasha anyway."

She laughs with me as I walk out the door. Outside, Koga's waiting.

"Mind if I steal Kagome away?" Koga asks Sango, smiling. She gives me a look then looks at him.

"Go ahead. I'll talk to her later." She says, walking to catch up with Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had bugged me the whole class period- the entire 90 minutes. I sigh again just thinking about the headache he almost caused.

"Heya beautiful. You seem distracted?" Koga says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry. Project for last class. No biggy." I say, waving my hand like it didn't matter. But it did; Inuyasha was my partner. Oh joy… Looks like I know my Sunday plans.

"Don't worry; you can relax tomorrow night." He says with a sexy smile.

Yeah, tomorrow night; dark theater, movie playing, barely anyone around, him trying to make moves… I don't know whether to jump for joy or cry for fear of what could happen.

"…Right…" I say, drawing out the word way longer than I have too.

"What do you wanna go see?"

"Anything but a scary movie."

"Why?"

"I hate scary movies; I scare myself enough on a regular basis without some movie telling me about scary killers in the house or rapid animals trying to turn me into some mutant." I say, shivering just thinking about it. Koga tightens his arm around me.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you. What would happen if we did see one tomorrow night?"

"I know that… But you aren't always with me. And I'd probably end up jumping in your lap while screaming my head off; and that's just the first 25 minutes."

He laughs. "Maybe we should go then."

I smack his arm. "Shut up."

We walk in through the classroom and I instantly feel golden eyes on me. I ignore him, still irritated about this morning.

I know he cared, why couldn't he just say so? Was it so hard for guys to show their feelings every once in a while? Koga obviously has no problem doing that… But did I feel the same?

I throw my bag down by my desk and plop up on the top desk part. Koga stands in front of me.

"So, when you coming to get me?" I ask, wondering what to wear, when to get ready, and all that.

"Depends on if you wanna go get something to eat first." He says, smiling.

"Pshhh… I don't know. Depends on when we're going to see the movie."

"How about I just text you about it later?"

"Okie dokie." I say, smiling. This was the Koga I liked to be with. "So, what plans have you got this weekend?"

"Besides hanging out with you?" He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes with a laugh. "Yes, besides hanging out with lil ole' me."

"I got a meeting with the council, probably watch some T.V., ya know."

"Sounds interesting; better not hurt yourself now."

"I'll try not to." He smiles. "Hold on."

He takes a clawed hand and gently tucks a flyaway hair out of my face and behind my ear. He runs his thumb, gently over my cheek, leaving goose bumps in his wake. I shiver, involuntarily and clear my throat.

"…Um…Yeah…" I say, a little breathless. I forgot how Koga can make me feel sometimes…just sometimes.

That's when the bell rings, saving me from whatever else I could've done. If this is what happens in 2 seconds in school, I don't even wanna think out tomorrow night…

* * *

"What should I wear?" Sango asks as we start walking out of our classroom and down to hall, on our way to chorus.

"Depends on what y'all are doing." I say, catching a few glimpses of her as we walk. She seems…nervous, but in a happy sorta way.

"Dinner, like usual." She says.

"Usual, huh?" I tease. She thwacks my arm, none too lightly.

"Ow! It was a joke honey." I say, rubbing my arm.

"Sorry. Now, help me!"

"Calm down. Tomorrow, I'll come over, help you pick something, then you can come to my house, we'll get ready with Rin helping, and it'll be good. Okay?"

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing."

"Duh."

"What about Ayame?"

"What about her?" I say as we start walking down the stairs.

"Is she coming with Rin or what?"

"I don't know… We could ask. She's still not happy about me going with Koga on a date." I give her a look.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Sango says, giving me a look that says she's really sorry.

"Yeah, yeah…" I say, waving my hand like it doesn't matter. And it doesn't. It's one date; no more, no less.

Or so I hope…

"I'm surprised Rin actually let me say yes." Sango says. I was too.

"Me too."

"She was so serious about you and Inuyasha getting together."

"Don't I know it." I say as we enter the chorus room.

Ayame's already in her seat, talking to another demon sitting next to her. We go sit in our seats on the other side of the room in our semi circle and wait for Rin.

We just sit down when she comes galloping through the door and slams down into her seat.

"Kikyo's going after Inuyasha." Rin blurts out.

"Um, what?" I say, not sure why's she telling me and wondering why she thinks I don't already know.

"I heard she's got a plan to get Inuyasha since you're going on a date with Koga."

"How the hell does everyone already know? It just happened this morning!" I say, exasperated.

"Word travels fast when demons hear about it." Rin says, nodding her head like a philosopher or something.

"Right. And you have nothing behind that at all?" Sango asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! I was the one saying that this date meant nothing." Rin says then stops with a sheepish smile.

"Again?!" I say.

"It's the truth, right?"

I don't answer and blame it on the bell ringing; but I know, as well as they do, that I didn't answer because I didn't know… But I hope I figured it out soon.

* * *

"Spill it; how bad is damage control?" I ask Rin as we walk out the door and go to lunch. I notice Koga isn't there but don't worry too much about it.

"Nothing they haven't heard before." Rin says with a shrug of her shoulders. I sigh.

"Whatever; who knew high school would be this difficult just after a few weeks." I say.

"Like, every teenage high school novel ever written in the history of the world." Sango says.

"Like you even read them." I say. She laughs.

"Whatever…" She says. She and Rin walk ahead of my slightly as I fix the strap on my book bag. That's when someone picks that moment to give me one of the worst scares of my life; okay, the worst for this week.

"Boo!" Someone whispers into my ear.

I scream and spin around, angry to see a laughing Koga.

"Ugh, you jerk!" I say, and begin smacking him with my hand. He chuckles and grabs it with his own.

"I'm sorry, I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat and I bet it'll kill the wolf too if I say so." I growl. "I expect this from Inuyasha, not you."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

His hand holding mine makes it hard to keep being mad at him. Okay, evaluation time; am I more mad at Koga or Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha, definitely.

"Okay… If you do that tomorrow night, you will not come home looking the same." I warn, dragging him with me as I make my way to the cafeteria.

"Okay, I promise I won't."

"Pinkie promise?" I say, raising my pinkie up. He links his with mine, a smile on his face.

"Pinkie promise."

"Good…" I say, letting my pinkie go. Although, our hands are still joined from earlier; something I'll let go for now.

As we enter the line, I grab a cheeseburger, Cheeze-Its, and a piece of chocolate cake. We make our way to the table, where Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha already are.

Inuyasha is sitting in Koga's seat, saving room for me in my seat in between him and Rin. I hesitate for a second, and then just sit on Inuyasha's other side, scooting him down. He moves over, in my spot, and I sit in his with Koga on my other side.

Sango's on Rin's other side, Miroku in front of her. Ginta and Hakkaku come up, sitting in front of me and Koga.

I take a bite of my cheeseburger then remember I haven't got my drink yet. I groan and stand up. I give everyone a look.

"Touch my chocolate, and I can't be held for the pain you may feel afterwards." I say. I smile then spin on my heel, and make my way to the drink machines.

I put my dollar in, click the button for a Coke, and wait for it to 'vend', whatever that means. I sigh and put a hand on my hip, irritated for so many reasons.

"Hey."

I jump slightly, and turn around to see Inuyasha. I turn my back to him; oh no, he is so still in the doghouse.

"You can't ignore me forever." He says.

"Not forever; just another few days should be good." I say. "Or maybe until graduation."

"Are you saying I'll graduate with you?"

I laugh then stop. "No, stop I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"…You know why."

"Actually, I don't."

"Well you should." I grab my coke from the bottom; it had finally finished vending, and turn to face him. "And now that you don't, I'm even madder; if that was even possible."

"Kags." He starts but I push around him and start walking to the table. He just best be glad I didn't use…the word.

I walk to the table, knowing Inuyasha's following me back. I plop down in my seat and smile at Koga, who was already smiling at me.

"Heya. You watched my chocolate, right?" I ask.

"If I didn't, you would hurt me. So yeah, I watched it." He says with a chuckle and smile.

I grab his hand in my own. "Good job; see, you're learning all ready."

He laughs and I take a bite of my cake. I go to take another but Koga takes my fork with his demon speed. I really hated that speed sometimes.

"Hey!" I whine, frowning. He just smiles.

"Real food first."

"You are so not fun sometimes…" I say, popping a Cheeze-it into my mouth. "You're not gonna act like this tomorrow night, are you?"

"Hmm…depends."

"On?"

"On what your idea of 'dessert' will be tomorrow."

I blush like crazy at the double meaning to his words and turn to Ginta, trying to hide my smile.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

…Did that seriously just fucking happen? That wasn't even clever; I got the meaning of that.

Was Kags seriously falling for this wolf?

I push away my anger and jealousy and focus on why she's mad at me.

Besides what I did this morning, which I couldn't see why that was so bad, what else have I done?

…Nothing!

I could beat wolf breath's face in right now, but I won't. Do she know the sacrifice I'm making for her?

And boy was she complicated. She was angry one minute, laughing the next, then angry again because she laughed! And yet, I still found her beautiful; hell, I even found her beautiful when she was yelling that cursed word at me.

Of course I wouldn't tell her, not even in her mind.

I ignore them; ignore how Koga has his hand in hers, how he's making her laugh and blush, how he keeps mentioning the 'date', and everything else I'm ignoring.

Somebody ring the fucking bell already.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"You almost blew the place up." Koga says to me as we walk out of science.

"I did not." I say, blushing slightly. They should really put warning labels on stuff that's flammable; and why the hell give it to us in the first place?

"Okay…you almost burned it up." He says.

"No. It's not my fault; she gave me the wrong bottle."

"You should've read it."

"Okay, whose side are you on exactly?"

"Yours, always."

"Better be…"

"Kags!" Inuyasha says, coming up on my other side. I look up at him, trying to remember the anger I have for him. "Do you hate science that much?"

"Shut up! The lab is fine, okay? No one was harmed, everything's good." I say, irritated that they won't let it go. We got out in one piece, unharmed; what more did they want from me?

"Thank Kami; did you not see the danger sign on the bottle?" Inuyasha says as we begin our trek down the stairs.

"Okay, we aren't talking about this anymore." I say, hoping they'll listen and let it go. I mean, its fine now.

"Aw, don't be mad Kagome." Koga says, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't coddle me you jerk." I say, smiling slightly.

"Coddle you? I'm not doing that. I'd like to cuddle you though." He says. I laugh and smack his side.

"Shut up…"

We make our way into the gym locker hallway. I wave bye to the boys and walk into the girl's locker room, mentally preparing myself for another gym class.

* * *

"Higurashi! Try again!" Coach yells at me.

I groan.

We've been outside for at least 30 minutes and everyone was doing something productive; but me. I was sitting on the outside bleachers, criss-cross-apple-sauce as I kept trying to do 3 shields at once. It was harder than you think, trust me. Now, I was so drained I could barely do 1.

"Coach, I've been working on it for over 20 minutes now; can't I just take a break?" I ask, tired (mentally and physically) from trying to do this over and over so many times.

"5 minutes and then we go again!" She says, none too happy about giving me a break.

I lean back, laying down on the bleacher as I massage my temples; I was going to have to take a lot of medicine later. Great; now I'm turning into a druggy!

I hear commotion, and look over at the demons. They were fighting, or sparing I suppose, against one another to gain speed and stealth and whatever else they were getting out of punching one another in the face. Usually I didn't care, they never really got hurt.

I sit up fast, getting dizzy from the blood rushing back to my head or body or whatever. Out there, in the middle of the field, sparing was Koga and Inuyasha. Although, it looked like full-on fighting. Inuyasha was using his sword, the Tetsusaiga, as Koga speeded in and out of view as he tried to kick or punch him.

Oh crap-tastic; somebody better have 911 ready to call.

I jump up and start sprinting, not running or walking, sprinting, down to them.

"Hey!" I say as Hiten grabs my arm as I get to the outer circle surrounding them as they fight.

"You can't go in there." He says. I look him in the eye.

"Watch me."

I wretch my arm from his grasp and start pushing past people. I'm not on the outer part of the circle and things are getting serious.

Okay, I know what you're thinking; I'm crazy! They're just sparing and no one will get hurt.

I may be crazy, but they can and probably will get hurt if I don't interfere. They really, really, REALLY hate each other; anyone can see that. And I won't put it past them to start causing real damage.

I push past my pain, and boy is there a lot of it, and focus on making two shields; one around Koga and one around Inuyasha. I close my eyes and focus, praying to every and any God up there that it'll work before someone gets hurt.

I hear gasps and figure I did what I was supposed to. I crack open an eye and see them looking at me. I drop the shields and try to stand steady on my feet, ignoring the way everything is spinning like a crazy top.

"Great! Thanks for giving me your attention." I say, sarcasm dripping in every word. "I'm so glad it was so easy to attain. Now, knock it off. If I catch you two fighting like that again, I swear to the ground you walk on, that you will wish you didn't."

All the guys, and even some girls, laugh and make 'Oooo' sounds. I look at them.

"Don't think I won't do it for all y'all too." I threaten, narrowing my eyes at many, most of who I don't even know. I spin around and start walking back to the bleachers, praying I won't fall on my face.

"She's so badass."

"That was pretty amazing."

"She's so hot."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't have done that."

I smile slightly, pleased by all the compliments as I focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Kagome, are you crazy?!" Ayame says, catching up to me easily. "Woah; you look like you're gonna pass out."

"Aw, thanks Ayame. I can always count on you to make me feel beautiful." I say, smiling and rolling my eyes as my sarcasm falls to the ground.

"Seriously; you shouldn't make yourself do things when you know you can't."

"I'm sorry but 'can't' isn't a word in my vocabulary."

"You know they wouldn't have hurt themselves."

"You're right; they would have DESTROYED each other."

"…Okay, so maybe they would have; big deal!"

"It is a big deal!"

Before we can continue arguing, I hear the patter of footsteps behind me and someone calling my name. "Kagome Higurashi!"

Ayame and I turn around (boy is the world spinning) and see 3 younger demons coming to us. Well, 2 demons guys and a half demon girl, all are small and must be freshman (9th graders).

The first in the front middle is a fox demon. He has dark orange/brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail by a blue hair tie. His pale-ish skin goes against it; his bright, small eyes calculate me. His smile shows small fangs, as if he finds me funny.

One is a fox or cat demon. He has brown ears poking out, darker brown hair coming back to the end of his cheeks. On his face are two blackish whiskers on each side, and a brown stripe right under each side. His smile shows fangs poking out. His eyes, the pupils small and a mix of black and gold, are trained on me. Not as golden as Inuyasha's though.

The girl is a half demon, part bat demon it seems. She has long bluish-silver hair, the bangs showing bright purple eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. Her skin is tan; her slight smile with her orange/pink lips shows a dimple on her right side. On each side of her head are two tiny blue bows in her hair. She's wearing a white tennis like outfit, much like what many others are wearing.

"You sure got guts." The fox demon says.

"Oh, do I?" I say. "And who are you?"

"Shippo." He says.

"I'm-." But I am cut off by the other demon, who I believe is a cat demon after all…

"We know who you are." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I ask, wondering who he thinks he is.

"He's Bunza; don't pay him no mind." The girl says, her voice light and sweet. "I'm Shiori. I just wanted to say that what you did was amazing." I blush slightly from her praise.

"I wouldn't say that…" I say.

"I wouldn't either." Ayame chimes in. I shoot her a look.

"Can you always keep Inuyasha and Koga in line like that?" Shippo asks.

"If so, you need to tell them to stop picking on us." Bunza pipes up.

"Picking on is a bad way to explain it…" Shiori says, too nice for her own good.

"They're picking on you guys?" I ask. Oh yeah; so in the doghouse.

"Not exactly." Shiori says. "They just don't like being bossed around by them because they act as if they are better than us."

"I see…" I say, nodding. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"Can we watch while you purify them?" Bunza asks, making me laugh.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" I ask.

"No." He says, serious.

"I'll see what I can do." I say, still smiling. Maybe these freshman aren't so bad. "So, what grade are y'all in?"

"9th." Shiori says.

"Well, if they bother you, just tell me." I say.

"Okay!" Shippo says, smiling big. "You're pretty cool…for a girl."

"Um, thanks I think." I say.

"So sexist…" Shiori says with a roll of her eyes.

"Eh, whatever." Bunza says, sounding so much like Inuyasha.

"Yo, kits." Says a gruff voice; Inuyasha. "Buzz off, I gotta talk to Kags."

"Take care of him; you could take him." Shippo says, serious. Inuyasha glares at him but he just sticks out his tongue and walks off, Bunza in tow as they talk about how awesome that fight could've been.

Shiori stays behind, looking shy. "Um, I just wanted to say that I think you're pretty amazing."

"Aw, thanks." I say, flattered and embarrassed.

"I just love your outfits." She looks at Ayame. "You too. You must tell me where you shop."

"Oh! That's easy. Sometimes I go to…" And she walks off with Shiori in tow, back to the demons circle.

I turn around to face Inuyasha and sigh. I push past him and continue going to the bleachers.

"Hey!" He says, following. "I came to talk to you."

"I know. And so does the whole outside area." I say, irritated. "I just have to sit down."

He doesn't say anything but I can feel him watching, ready to catch me if I fall. Sweet, but he's still in the doghouse.

I sit down, exhausted, mentally, from all the power I had to use.

"Good job Higurashi! I knew you could do it if you had some motivation!" Coach says, already at the bleachers, with a smug smile.

The little… She planned it. Why if I could I would…

"Kaede told me you work better that way." She says.

"Well, Kaede doesn't know diddly-. Wait, you know Kaede?" I ask, looking at her with a confused expression. I didn't know that…

"Of course! She's just the best priestess trainer I know of." Coach says. Then she walks off.

"…I blame you…" I say to Inuyasha.

"Wait, me? Why? What did I-?" But I cut him off when I smack his arm.

"Shut up." I say, closing my eyes as I massage my temples. "This is your fault. You had to fight Koga. I swear, I really thought y'all would tear each other's throats out!"

"…And get all that wolf blood on me here?" Inuyasha says, giving me a look. I look at him and crack a smile.

"…Shut up." I say again, while he smirks. "Don't make me say the word." I threaten, making his smirk fall. I laugh.

"You wouldn't dare." He says.

I look him in the eyes and smile. "Osuwari."

He falls face first into the ground while I burst out laughing. Yeah, this bond has some points I like…

* * *

"Kagome!"

I turn around as does Ayame, Sango, and Rin to see Shippo and Bunza running towards me. We were on our way back into the gym after class. It felt good to be back in my skinny jeans. (Never thought I'd say that)

"I saw you take down Inuyasha." Shippo says, smiling big. I think back to 'my secret weapon' which is the word and the necklace. I smile.

"Really?" I say.

"It was frickin' amazing! I was like, he doesn't stand a chance!" Bunza says.

"Well, thanks." I say, ignoring my friends' giggles and laughs. "It was nothing."

They scurry off to the bleachers with their friends, still excited about the incident over there.

"Are they talking about when you pushed Inuyasha off the bleachers?" Sango asks. I know, lame story but what else could I say? The magical necklace that helps control our bond made him fall when I said, 'osuwari'? Yeah, then I'd be sent off to the crazy house. Hmm…do you think they could get me a room before tomorrow night?

"Yeah, that's it." I say, zoning back to the present.

"Does Inuyasha know that that's what you're telling people?" Ayame asks as we enter the big gym.

"By his facial expression, I would say yes." Rin says. I look up to our spot and see Inuyasha; and he does NOT look happy to see me.

I sigh and start walking up the stairs with them to sit together in our normal spot.

"Hey, you look exhausted." Koga says, sitting below us. I smile.

"You and Ayame make me feel so good about myself." I tease, sarcasm in every word. He smiles.

"Good to know."

I smack his arm with my hand. "Watch it. I would hate to put a shield around you twice in one day."

"Right; thanks for that. But that mutt couldn't hurt me."

"Keh! I think I could wolf breath." Inuyasha says, listening to our conversation.

"You can't even catch me, dog." Koga says, giving him a look.

"Why don't we go now and I'll catch you all right ya jackass." Inuyasha says, glaring.

"I am so NOT letting y'all go at it again." I say, making them look at me. Can they not control their testosterone levels for like, 5 minutes? "Chill or leave; simple as that."

"You heard her, leave." Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha…" I warn. He smirks at me.

"You better listen Inuyasha. Or she might beat you up again." Koga says, smirking. Inuyasha glares.

"At least I don't hide behind Kagome." Inuyasha says. Koga stiffens.

"I am not; she's protecting me."

"I don't need her protection."

"You're right; she just beats you down to the ground instead."

"I'll beat you down to the ground!"

"Anytime!"

"Knock it off!" I say. "Kami, I'm about to die from choking from the stench of all the testosterone in the air. And I will beat both of you down if you don't knock it off!"

They look at me, surprised. I have a headache; I'm tired; you can only push me so far before I start pushing back.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day; the end of torture and misery. I almost drop down and start praising the angels; but I hurt enough without bruising my knees so I don't.

I stand up with everyone else and make my way to the parking lot, ready to go home, take some medicine, and relax…

"Bye Kags! See ya tomorrow!" Rin says.

"What she said!" Sango calls.

I watch Inuyasha go, but when he looks my way I turn around. He wasn't happy with me and that was fine, I've been mad at him for some time so whatever.

I look up at Koga's blue eyes, smiling slightly.

"So, I'll talk to you later?" I ask, making sure.

"Of course. I gotta get our plan figured out." He says.

"You make it sound like we might be going to war."

"With you, I can never be too sure."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment because I'm too tired to hit you if it's not."

He chuckles. "It's a compliment." He kisses my cheek. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye Cuddly Wolfie-kins." I say, using a nick name I haven't for a long time.

He smiles and walks to his jeep, Ginta and Hakkaku waiting inside; probably arguing over who gets shotgun.

I turn to my own car, happy to get in and enjoy the quiet that comes with being alone. Of course, my radio has another idea.

As soon as I turn it on, You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift starts playing. I suck in my cheeks, and turn the dial.

1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's… Okay, turning again.

Love Shack by b52's. …You've got to be kidding me. One more time.

Girlfriend by Avril Lavienge. I turn off the radio.

Who wants to listen to music when you have a headache anyway?

I shake my head at myself and start the drive home, looking forward to my bed already.

* * *

I walk through the door, used to no one being home by now, and make my way upstairs. I open the door, and I'm not even surprised when I see Inuyasha sitting at the edge of my bed.

"What?" I ask, throwing my stuff in the chair. I was so not looking forward to this.

"What the hell was that?" He asks. I know what he means but stall for time anyway. "Don't stall." Dangit!

"You were getting on my nerves, I was mad; I don't know… it just kinda slipped."

"Well now everyone thinks you beat me down."

"…Is this over some stupid male pride you THINK you still have?" Okay, maybe my anger has bubbled over; but it's his entire fault.

"I THINK I still have?" He says, angry just as much as I am.

"If you're sitting here, whining to me about it you obviously have none."

"Maybe if you weren't such an annoying wench, I wouldn't have to whine to you."

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerky mutt, you wouldn't have to whine at all."

"I am not a mutt."

"And I am not a wench."

We stare each other down, our anger mixing together. I mean, who the hell does he think he is; coming into my room and getting all angry at me. No, that ain't how it's going down.

"What did I do wrong?" He asks. I'm surprised, astonished really.

"You know what you did."

"Really and honestly I don't."

"You said you didn't care." I say, surprised I'm even letting it all out. But now that I've started, I can't stop. "You said you don't care and that no one would wanna go out with me anyway."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"You know I'm not good with my emotions." He says, looking at the ground as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well; you better start getting good." I say, angry. "Who just says that? I know you need a wall around you so as not to get hurt but why can't you let me in? I thought we trusted each other; we have a freakin' BOND, Inuyasha. Get over it because it won't change."

I look away at the wall, willing my tears back. I wasn't going to cry in front of him. He starts to take a step towards me but I hold out my hand, stopping him.

"Maybe you should just go…" I say quietly, willing the lump in my throat to go away. I peek at him and see hurt on his face.

"But-." He starts but I cut him off.

"Please. Just…just go."

"Fine; have fun with your precious wolf."

"And you have fun with your slut."

"She isn't mine."

"And he isn't mine."

"Well tell him that."

I start to say something then notice he's close, really close. Too close.

"Do you really like him?" Inuyasha asks, speaking soft, his eyes searching my face.

"That's none of your business."

"Why go?"

"…Because I can. You don't care." I say, throwing his words back in his face. He looks hurt but covers it with his own anger.

"Fine; go."

"I will and I am." I say. "Just go Inuyasha. Just go…"

"Fine." He turns around and goes out the balcony doors and jumps down into the afternoon.

I fight the urge to run after him; fight it more than I fight my cousins for the last piece of chocolate cake. I walk over, shut the balcony doors and lock them. I press my back to the doors and slide to the ground, letting the tears slip.

_How did I get in this situation? Why can't I decide? I know who I want…or do I?_

I close my eyes, letting the tears make little waterfalls down my cheeks as I sit with my back to the balcony doors; the worst way to spend a Friday afternoon, ever.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I hop in through my own balcony window, angry. Why does Kagome have to be so damn stubborn? She knows we belong together, why go with the wolf? Was it just to make me angry? I would have to admit that it was working.

"Inuyasha."

I almost jump; I wasn't expecting Rin to be sitting in my desk chair when I came in.

"What are you doin' in my room?" I ask.

"What are you doing jumping through the window?" She asks, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"…I was jumping in through the window." I say, duh.

"Where from?"

"Outside."

"Fine, don't tell me anything." She sighs, irritated. "But, just so you know, you aren't handling this Kagome situation well at all."

_No duh…_

"She wants to know you care; that you like her. And you are not doing a good job." She tsks like a mother.

"Rin; she's going out with him tomorrow, there's nothing I can do."

She comes over to me, looks me in the eye, then smacks my head. I rub the sore spot.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"The Inuyasha that I know would never give up; especially not to Koga. And especially not when it deals with Kagome." She says, angry. That's 2 girls mad at me in one night. I'm getting better and better.

"Rin, you know I suck at expressing my feelings. And who says I even like Kagome?"

Rin snorts, not ladylike but definitely Rin. "We know you suck at it but you still should. And we all know you and Kagome totally have something going on." She smiles sadly. "How you plan to get her is another thing for you to decide."

She pats my shoulder like an older sister, even though she's younger than me. "Good luck bro."

And with that, she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I groan and lean back on the bed, irritated and angry. But mostly, and I mean mostly, at myself.

If I'd only told Kagome how I felt sooner… But she was smart; she should know how I feel! And now she's gonna go out of a date with that…thing. He doesn't even deserve her. I growl, my anger spilling over.

No wonder some guys stayed single; women were way too much to work with.


	20. Chapter 20

Heya! :D So, I've been thinking and I might be skipping a few weeks with each chapter. Is that okay? Just one week for the next one, like with the last one. This story is just getting kinda long… But I'm not for sure about this plan so just hang with me.

I'm loving the reviews so far and everything; you guys are super mega sweet. :) *heartsies!* Also, thanks to my biggest fans/friends who always are so sweet and supportive; YOU GUYS ROCK! :DDD Lolz.

Contest; still on. And the two people who I really like; …wow…. That's all I have to say. Lolz. Take your time; there's more stories to come after this one. :)

Enjoy, R&R, suggestions are ENCOURAGED by yours truly! BTW, **Happy New Year's! :DDDD**

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I'd be hanging out with them instead of updating if I did)

~Love at Shikon High~

~The date night that changes everything; no pressure

I hum as I practically skip down the stairs; it's around 1 on Saturday. Tonight was the date. I was actually looking forward to it… You tell anyone, I will come out of this computer and purify you all the way to Timbuktu. (Wherever that is)

"Hey honey." My mother says, sitting at the bar with a magazine and some tea. She's wearing jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and her slippers. I smile.

"Heya mom." I come by and kiss her cheek. She watches me as I go to the fridge, grab a water bottle, and a small bag of Cheeze-Its. I stand by her at the bar, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" she asks.

"Are you against my happiness?" I tease.

"I just know it's not because it's Saturday." She smiles big. "Does it have to do with a boy?"

I blush. "…maybe…"

"Spill!" She says, reminding me of Rin. She slaps the magazine down, eyes on me. I laugh.

"Okay, okay! Alright, well tonight I was asked out on a date." I say.

"By who?! Was it that Inuyasha guy y'all were talking about?"

I wince slightly, my good mood faltering. "Um, no…not him."

She seems disappointed. "That Koga guy?"

"Yeah, that one. It doesn't mean anything though." I say, my good mood totally gone…

"You like Inuyasha, don't you?"

I look at my mom with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

She smiles sadly. "It happened to me before when I met your father. I had fallen for this one guy then you father came around and I fell harder for him. It took some time for me to come around. But I did."

"…Mom, I'm so confused." I confess. Before I know it, everything is spilling out and I feel a weight get lifted off of my chest. "I like Koga but I like Inuyasha too… It's like I can't just pick one… Maybe it's because I don't wanna hurt the other but it's so hard…"

"I know honey; I know." She says, rubbing my arm. I sigh and lay my head on the table.

"Mom, why do high school romances have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be with who I wanna be with?"

"You can." She says. "You just have to pick."

"But that's the hard part!" I whine. I look up and sigh. "Okay, I'll go on this date and see how I feel around Koga. Sounds good?"

"It's your life; you gotta start making your own decisions."

I give her a look. "Ugh, mom! The one time I want you to help me make my decisions and you don't want too!"

"I'm sorry." She says, smiling. "You need to start making decisions yourself; especially when it comes to your love life."

"…I hate it when you're right."

She laughs. "I do too…"

I smile at her then make my way upstairs, trying to think good thoughts about tonight.

It'd be easier to do if a golden eyes, silver haired half demon wouldn't quiet popping up in my head…

It's going to be a loooooong night…

* * *

"Hey, don't pull!" Sango whines. Rin smacks her arm.

"Woman up girlie." Rin says.

"Contradiction much?" I butt in. She rolls her eyes at me. I smile back.

We were in my room, getting ready. Rin was there to help; and for support. Sango was freaking out; majorly so. She was freaking out so bad, my freaking out looked calm. Which is so was not!

"Sango, calm down." I say for the millionth time tonight. I flip my curled hair over my shoulder, making sure I didn't miss anything.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She says, glaring at me.

"Hey, I was just trying to help." I say.

"Listen to her; she's the perfect picture of calm." Rin says from behind Sango; she was in the process of straightening Sango's hair, which was flowing down her back. So much arguing for that little bit.

"Shut up." I say. I know she's using sarcasm; I was not calm. I was flippin' the flapjack out. I mean, I was about half an hour away from going on a date with Koga. What's going to happen? Will it go good or bad?

"Hello?!" Rin calls. I look at her.

"What?"

"You were so zoned out."

"Yeah well, I'm just…thinking."

"New thing for you or what?" Sango says. I shot her a look.

"Yeah well this is your fault." I say.

"Stop that!" Sango says. "You started it."

"And you just had to end it." I say.

"Knock it off; both of you." Rin says, sounding like a parent.

"Yes ma'am." Me and Sango say at the same time with a smile.

"Shut it." Rin says, while me and Sango begin laughing.

If only I could get time to stop right about now…

Oh wait, not now; I really have to pee. But maybe in like 5 minutes from now. Yeah, that'll be fine…

* * *

I was checking myself in the mirror for about the 10th time. No, I'm not self centered or anything; I'm 5 minutes away from date time. I wanted to be sure I looked…not perfect but 2 seconds away from perfect is fine for me.

I'm wearing a light blue sparkly blouse loose top, black flowing skirt that goes to my knee with shiny metallic snake skin pattern all over, and light blue wedge pumps  
that show my sparkly nails. My finger nails are light blue sparkly and have a cross ring, my sparkly heart ring, and my black clutch in hand. My arms are covered in silver and black shiny bangles. My necklace is a big silver cross that hangs and lands below my chest. I smile into the mirror, my lip gloss catching the light. My hair is curled at the bottom, looking really good. I grab my leather moto jacket and make sure it all goes together one more time.

"Kagome! Your date is here!" My mom calls.

I take a deep breath and make my way out my room and down the stairs. I smile as I come down to see Koga and my mother standing in the living room.

"Aw, honey you look gorgeous!" Mom says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Thanks mom." I say. I look at Koga and smile bigger.

He's wearing his famous dark jeans, black vans, and random band t-shirt. His blue eyes catch the light, making them twinkle with a mysterious sorta way.

"You look beautiful." He says. I blush.

"Ready to go?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"Ready when you are."

"You'll have her home by 10:30. 11 o'clock at the latest." She says, giving Koga her famous 'Look'. Something all Higurashi women have; something I've used quite a lot of a certain dog demon… No! I will not think about him.

"Mom." I groan, but smile anyway. She cares; that's something, right? Unlike Inuyasha… Ugh! Wow, this was going to be sooo hard…

"I'm just making sure he knows I'll be waiting."

I look at the clock and see its 8:30. "Mom, we gotta go."

"Alright. Have fun, be safe. And watch out for my daughter." Mom says, talking to last part to Koga. "She's a handful and very clumsy. She better not have any new scratches or bruises when she gets home."

"Mom!" I say, blushing. I'm not that bad…

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi; I'll take good care of her." Koga says, smiling at my mom while he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Can we go now, mom?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Okay, go on. Y'all have fun! But not too much fun." She says, giving me and Koga a look. He laughs but I blush.

"Mom!" I groan.

I grab Koga's hand in mine and take him to the door waving bye to my mom before shutting it closed. I look up at Koga.

"I am so sorry about her." I say, glad its dark so he can't see the blush on my cheeks.

"Don't be sorry; she's a loving, worried mother." He says, not taking his hand out of mine.

"Yeah, yeah…" I say, rolling my eyes. "So, what are we driving?"

He points down the driveway to his mustang; the one from Rin's back to school bash forever ago. The one that he drove me home with. I smile from the memory.

"Okay, let's go." I say.

"Why'd you ask?" He asks, talking about why I asked what car he brought.

"Just making sure my hair will make it to the movie." I smile. He chuckles.

"I didn't think your mom would approve of a motorcycle."

"Not if I was wearing this skirt." I say, swishing said skirt as he opens the car door for me, chuckling at my comment. He shuts the door and then is in his seat.

"What are we going to see?" I ask.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks, smiling.

"Hmm…comedy. Not scary stuff." I say, pointing a finger at him. He laughs.

"Okay, okay. No scary stuff." He says.

"Good… So, like I was saying; comedy. I think we can find common ground with that."

"I believe you're right."

"Good; because I'd make you come with me anyway."

He laughs and I smile, thinking about which movie to watch… Maybe tonight won't be so bad…

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

I grind my teeth; again. We were at an Italian restaurant, Miroku and I, and it was nice and romantic. Except for the waitress who kept making eyes at Miroku. He was ignoring her, that I could tell, but I was having trouble with doing so.

"We'll have the chicken with cacciatore sauce and the linguine with tuna puttanesca." Miroku says. He looks at me, as if making sure.

"I'd also like a refill on my coke and for you to stop making 'goo-goo' eyes at my boyfriend." I say, glaring at the blonde headed perky waitress. She widens her eyes, blushes, takes our menus and leaves. I roll my eyes and look at Miroku.

He's smiling at me. "What?" I ask, wondering if something was wrong with my outfit.

I'm wearing a sweetheart neckline high low black dress with pink and red roses and green stems all over. It goes about knee length, the back going to my ankle with the black lace part. When I sit, it goes to about mid thigh, which is why I'm glad the table is blocking his view of that. I'm actually surprised he's kept to himself this long. My red heart necklace isn't tangled, my clutch is in the pocket of my jacket that's throw over the back of the chair, and my red pumps weren't seen by him.

His black suit looks perfect; nothing wrong with it. His smile matching the white of the shirt underneath the jacket part. I focus on his eyes, wondering why he's smiling at me like that.

"You said, 'my boyfriend'." He says, still smiling.

I freeze; did I actually let that slip? Now of all times? Somebody shoot me…or at least stab me with a fork.

"Did I?" I ask, taking a sip of my coke, trying to act nonchalant about it. On the inside, I'm the total opposite.

"Yes, you did. Do you see us as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Do you?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it. He looks taken aback, as if he expected me to argue some more. Heck, I expected myself to argue some more.

"…Yes, I do."

My eyes widen and my face heats up. I look down at my glass, pushing my straightened hair behind my ear so it'll stop tickling my cheek. I try to focus on breathing so as to calm my over beating heart.

"Don't get sappy on me now Miroku." I say, smiling slightly.

"As you wish, my dear Sango." He says, smiling back as we wait for our food to come; hopefully by a brighter waitress.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"That was such a good movie!" I say, still giggling about some stuff. He looks at me and smiles.

"You're the only girl I know who would ever come to a movie with me and then ask to go see Wreck It Ralph." Koga says, smiling.

"...Have you taken a lot of girls?"

He falters for a second and I laugh.

"Just kidding. I really don't wanna know the answer." I pop another piece of popcorn into my mouth as we walk out of the theater. I throw the now empty bag away, pulling my jacket closer around me.

During the whole movie, where I laughed more than a lot of the other 4 people in there, Koga grabbed my hand, that was it. And that was normal. So, mission almost accomplished.

"There aren't a lot." He says.

"I can't hear you!" I say in a sing song voice, making people look at me. We walk out into the night, starting to make our way to the car.

"Yeah, but everyone else can hear you." He says, laughing.

"So? They're just jealous of my melodious voice." I smile big. I lean close to Koga, squeezing his hands in my own. "So, we going home?"

"Is there somewhere else you want to go?"

I look up at him and pout. "I would literally kill someone for a chocolate milkshake from McDonald's."

He laughs. "No need to kill somebody; I'll take you."

I hug him, standing on my tip toes. "Ohmigod! Thank you soooo so much! I love you!" I kiss his cheek and smile big, squeezing his hand as we make our way to the car.

"You are way too excited about anything dealing with chocolate."

"I was excited about this date but you're not made of chocolate." I say, smirking at him. "So, technically, what you just said isn't always true."

"I never said it was." He says. "So, you were excited about the date?"

"…Where did you hear that?"

"Kags…"

"Ohmigod! Do you see that star up there?" I say, pointing to the sky as we stand in front of his car.

"Um, Kags; that's an airplane."

"Oh… That would explain why it's moving and I'm not."

He laughs. "Yes, that would be a good explanation."

"Yep."

"You are an amazing staller."

"That's not all I'm amazing at."

"What else are you amazing at?"

"Singing, eating chocolate, being hyper, wearing rainbow colors, walking in heels, um…" I say, naming stuff at random.

I look up at him and notice that he's close. I clear my throat, even though there's nothing in it.

"…and other random stuff…" I say, finishing my sentence from before.

"I see…" Koga says softly.

I look down at the ground, letting my hair cover my face. "So, ready to go?"

He waits a second then answers. "Right… Let's go."

He opens my door, lets me hop in, then goes in on his side. It's quiet as we back out of the theater parking lot.

"Favorite animal?" I ask, rubbing my necklace as I look out the window.

"Wolf. You?" Koga says, smiling. He's used to my weirdness by now.

"Hmm… Maybe an elephant. Favorite super hero?"

"Superman. You?"

"Spider man. Favorite movie?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Depends on my mood. Wanna play the word game?"

"You're gonna play anyway so okay."

"You're 'I' words and I'll be 'T' words. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, go. Thanksgiving."

"Illinois."

"Tote."

"Illusion."

"Turkey."

"Ice."

"Tennis."

"Iced tea."

"Table."

"Ice-cream float."

"Taco."

"Ice-cream."

"Tacky."

"Ice cold."

"Foul! You keep saying stuff that starts with ice."

"How is that a foul?"

"Because I say so."

"Do you make the rules?"

"Yes; I'll bring the rule book next time."

He laughs. "Wait; does that mean there will be a second date?"

"…Tactful." I say, purposely ignoring his question.

"Are you ignoring the question?"

"Taffy."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Tag."

"Irritating."

"Tail."

"Irritation."

"Tailor."

"Irritate."

"Foul! You keep using the same word." I say.

"There isn't a rule against that."

"There is now."

"You don't like to lose, do you?"

"Why do you think I make the rule books?"

He laughs. "Kags… You amaze me."

"So you always seem to say." I say with a smile, happy in the leather seat of his mustang as we argue over stupid rules (most of which I make up) and words that may or may not be real (again, most of which I make up) on a Saturday night. Seems pretty good to me.

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

"Thank you." I say to Miroku as he helps me out of the car. We are at his house; don't even think what you may or may not be thinking! He wanted to show me something. I know how to kick ass so he better not make a move if he knows what's good for him.

He takes my hand, and I let him for now, and takes me around the side of the house, smiling.

"Miroku?" I ask, wondering where we're going.

"Yes?" He asks as we continue to the back.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

"Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

He chuckles, leading me to the back of the house. It's dark, pitch black in fact.

"Close your eyes." He says.

"No." I argue.

"Please Sango. Just trust me…"

Sayuri's and Kagome's and Rin's words echo in my head; trust him… So, I take that leap of faith and trust him.

"Alright…" I say reluctantly, closing my eyes. He lets go of my hand and walks somewhere. I wait, somewhat patiently. I sigh and tap my foot.

"Sango, my love; your foot tapping is getting on my nerves." Miroku calls to me from the dark.

"Well, you're getting on my nerves." I say, but stop my foot tapping. I drum my fingers on my arm, anxious and nervous about the 'surprise' I was about to receive. I take deep breaths, hoping to calm my heart and thoughts.

"Okay…" He says, his voice near my ear. His breath brushes stray hair on my cheeks. I shiver involuntarily then curse my nervous system. "Open your eyes…"

I do as I'm told, because I'm curious of course, and see twinkling lights, sparkling fountains, beautiful decorations everywhere. I bring a hand to my mouth as I look over it all.

White twinkling lights hang from the trees while the fountains in the middle of it all flow water that has lights that change colors. And, in the middle of it all, is a giant sparkling sign that says, 'BE MINE?' in pink lights with a giant teddy bear sitting beside it.

My heart lurches; no one has gone to this much trouble to catch my attention…ever. I turn around, tears in my eyes to look at Miroku. He's smiling but stops when he sees the tears.

"Do you not like it?" Miroku says. "I can turn it off. I knew it was stupid but I just wanted to show how much I wanted to be with you. I know I can be sort of a lecher but I really care for you and just wanted you to know that-."

I cut him off; with a sentence I never thought I'd ever say before. "Just kiss me." I say.

His eyes widen, but he doesn't make me repeat it. His lips softly flutter across mine, his hands coming to rest on my hips. I put mine on his shoulders, trying to slow my speeding heart.

When I think my heart, or head, might burst, he breaks apart. I look him in the eyes.

"That was an amazing way of telling me to shut up." He says. I laugh and turn back to the lights and flowers.

"This…is gorgeous." I say. "No one's ever done this for me before."

"Then they didn't know how amazing and gorgeous you are."

I look at him again. "I get to take the bear home, right?"

He laughs. "If you answer the question."

"What question?"

He gets down on one knee, my hand in both of his.

"Miroku, do not do what I think you're doing." I say.

"Sango, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asks. I breath a slight sigh of relief; I thought it would be worse.

"…Yes." I say softly. He jumps up and hugs me tight, lifting me off the ground. I laugh and let him get his happiness out. He steps away too look at me better.

"Did you think I would ask something so bad?"

"I thought it would be between 'please bear my child' and 'will you marry me'." I say, smiling slightly. He laughs.

"No faith…"

"Not yet…" I say. I look at the big cuddly bear again. "Can I have the bear now?"

"Do you want the bear or another kiss?" Miroku teases, eyebrow raised. I think for a second then smile at him. I lean close then stop.

"Get the bear." I laugh at his expression then he smiles.

"Sango; always hurting me with one sentence."

"And yet you keep coming back."

"…Indeed." He says, smiling as if he knows a secret. He turns around and grabs my bear.

The secrets of Miroku; maybe even more secretive than the secrets of me.

…Nahhh…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Do you have four legs?" Koga asks.

"Yes." I say, smiling.

"Do you live in hot climate?"

"…Sure."

"Do they live in zoos?"

"Yes."

"Elephant."

"What?!" I say, looking at him. I thought he wouldn't ever get my animal. Especially not on the fourth try.

"I told you that I'm good at this game." He says, smiling.

"You didn't mention that."

"Yes I did."

"Nope, you didn't."

"You might have been too busy trying to think of a good enough animal."

"Don't tease mister."

He laughs as I take another sip of my milkshake. We've been playing random car games as we drive to Mcdonad's and then for the drive to my house. I look at the window and notice that we're in my neighborhood; I notice the houses start getting more familiar as we drive along. A slight pain makes itself known in my heart; was I really having that much fun?

Yeah, I guess I am. I smile as I take another sip of my milkshake.

He pulls into my driveway and turns of the car.

We sit quietly in the darkness… You can hear the crickets churping outside, playing their own little song while the stars and moon go as launterns or a spotlight. It's so peaceful…

Then I take a huge slurp of my milkshake, shattering it into pieces.

He turns to me and smiles. "Can't be quiet for a minute, can you?"

"Hey, that was a funny movie." I defend myself; knowing he's talking about how much I laughed during our movie.

"Right… Because those other four people were so laughing."

"Shut up." I say, even though I'm laughing.

He laughs and gets out, coming to open my door before I can even unbuckle. I look up with a smile.

"You treat me like fine china or a princess or something." I say, taking his hand as I stand up.

"Well, you are as fragile and beautiful." He says.

I hope he can't see the blush on my cheeks from the moon and star light. I clear my throat, something I think I do if I'm in a…situation of some sort.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had fun and it was pretty great." I say, smiling into his blue eyes; blue eyes that I realize are very close to my own.

I breathe stops as he leans closer, and closer to me… His lips are about a millimeter from my own. Do I want him to kiss me; to steal my first real kiss? Do I want to kiss him?

I turn my head, his lips grazing my cheeks. I breathe out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding all this time.

"I'm sorry." I say. "But…I can't…"

"Is it because of Inuyasha?" He asks, sounding hurt.

I look at him, frowning. "Why does everything have to be about him? Maybe it has to do with Ayame instead?" Not a total lie… More like a lie with a slight truth mixed in.

Koga looks confused. "Ayame?"

"Ohmigod… For a guy who doesn't mind showing his feelings, you can be pretty dense." I say. I sigh. "I had a wonderful time but maybe…just maybe I'm not the girl you should be taking with you next time."

I stand on my tiptoes and peck his cheek.

"Bye Koga."

And with that, I leave him and his surprised expression/confused emotions behind as I make my way up the steps to the front door. Once inside, I lean against the door, breathing out a sigh of relief and dread.

This proves it wasn't Koga I wanted; it was Inuyasha. But I was supposed to be mad at him! Ugh, what can't my head and heart agree on something?

I hear Koga's mustang drive away and look up. I walk into the kitchen and see my mother sitting at the table doing a crossword puzzle. I smile.

"Hey mom." I say, tired. I throw my empty milkshake cup away and turn to her.

"…It's not him, is it?" She ask, smiling sadly.

"Nope…it's not him."

"But isn't this good? Now Ayame gets Koga and you get Inuyasha."

"It's not that easy mom… Inuyasha and I…we aren't really on good terms right now."

She pats my hand. "Don't worry honey; all boys come around sooner or later."

"Yeah well, I think Inuyasha is going to be later rather than sooner."

She chuckles as I smile and bid her good night, climbing up the stairs to go to my own room. I stretch as I open the door, kicking off my shoes as I do so. I hang my jacket up and go to the dresser to find some pajamas.

_Did I really maybe like Inuyasha? I guess it's not exactly impossible; he does have some good points. And I don't just mean the 'sit' necklace either. But it's…Inuyasha. He just doesn't seem the kind of guy I would want. But I do. That much is obvious after tonight. I mean, I wouldn't even let Koga kiss me. That has to be a sign from my subconcious self, right?_

"Kagome."

I jump, startled. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Inuyasha had come in. I turn around to face him, trying not to let my new emotions cover the anger I still felt at him.

"Have you come to apologize?" I ask, wondering why he's here.

"What?" He says, confused. "No."

"Then why?" I ask. Now I'm confused. Why else would he be here; we were kinda in a fight, so to speak.

"I saw you and Koga."

"…You were spying on me; AGAIN? What the hell Inuyasha?! Do you really have nothing better to do?" I say, angry. Now I don't have to worry about forgetting I'm angry at him; I have enough here to last…up until graduation. If he graduates…

"Oh save it. I saw you kiss him." He says, angry.

"…Are you fucking kidding me?! You weren't even supposed to be watching! What the hell is wrong with you?! Did you learn not to spy on me last weekend? This was a DATE, Inuyasha. If you want to go out with Koga, just say so instead of trying to watch mine like some creeper in the bushes. Further more, how the hell did you even know where I was?"

"I was coming here to apologize when I saw you and him in the driveway."

"You mean, what you think you saw. It wasn't what it looked like."

"It looked like you and him were pretty fucking cozy. Maybe I shouldn't be the one you're bonded too. Sango was right; you do jump guys like a frog jumps lily pads."

…That did not just happen. He did NOT just say what I think he just said.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me." He says. "Or are you too busy thinking about Koga to listen to a fucking word I'm sayign?"

"I said 'what' not because I didn't hear you; I was giving you a chance to change what you said. But since you aren't going too…" I say. "Osuwari."

He slams face first into the ground; hard.

"You listen to me mutt. First of all; you shouldn't have been spying. Second of all; IF you are going to spy, can you at least make sure you get your evidence right before you come in here accusing and saying mean things you can't take back. Third of all; do you really want to piss off the girl that can make you fall face first into the ground with one single word?"

He lifts his head to say something but I don't let him.

"Osuwari."

He slams back down.

"You don't even know what happened out there! You don't even have a clue; you just come in here, thinking I'm cheating, and start accusing me of doing so. Also, we aren't together so how am I supposed to cheat?"

He raises his head to speak again.

"Osuwari!"

BAM! I really hope his face doesn't break my floor…

"Just because we are bound, doesn't exactly mean anything. Okay? Inutaisho and Midoriko were bound and yet he still went around with other women. I know it might just to make sure people weren't curious and started to look into who he met up with in the woods but still! We are bound together, for protection and ancestor love; not bound to get married or anything. Stop thinking you have some claim on me because you don't; get that through you thick head unless you want me to put it there myself."

He lifts up a finger; maybe his sign of raising his hand, I don't know or care.

"Osuwari!"

He goes hard at the ground again; boy, if he leaves a mark, I'll have to move rooms. He does have one big, thick head…

"What if I want to go out with Koga again? You can't do or say anything that can stop me. I can do as I please because I don't belong to anyone or anything. This bound doesn't let you stick a tag on me that says, 'INUYASHA'S; DON'T TOUCH'. And if it does, then I don't want anything to do with the bond and I already don't want anything to do with you."

Silence… Not even Inuyasha's labored breathing can be heard. I put a hand to my mouth, unsure if those words actually came from my mouth. I spin around so Inuyasha can't see my face or the emotions it shows. I focus on one part of the wall, so my tears don't break lose. Why do I want to cry; I have no idea…

"Is that really how you feel?" Inuyasha asks. I turn around to him. He's standing up straight; but he doesn't look all that good. I mean, not as good as he did coming in.

"…I don't know…"

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I look back. Both of us watching the other, trying to read their emotions, their thoughts. Weird when we have the whole ESP thing going on but I blocked him out yesterday. I was pretty mad…

_Go to him_

My body, listening to the weird voice in my head, does as it's told. I'm soon face to face with Inuyasha; his gold eyes looking into my own. I look back and take a deep breathe.

"Inuyasha; I don't want to do this now. I don't want to do it now or later or even next week. Can you please just let it go?" I ask, speaking calm and quiet.

"Oh hell no. Don't play the fucking victim; you hurt me too, ya know? That wolf doesn't have any right to be on you if I can't. I got dibs first. I'm the one you're supposed to be with; not some jack ass, bad breathed, scared little wolf who always has a stick up his own-." Inuyasha rants, until I cut him off.

With a kiss.

I know what you're thinking; we're mad at each other; pissed off really. But, passion is passion either way.

The kiss starts soft and sweet, as do all innocent pecks on the mouth. But, that isn't how this one stays. Fire trickles down my throat, seeping into my bloodstream as I try to pull myself closer to him, as if we'd never be close enough. Electricity zips from wherever he touches me, fire coursing through my body. I can't get enough of him; I want him- no, I NEED him.

I wrap my arms around his neck pullling him close as his arms snake around my waist, lifting me up. My hands tangle in silver tresses, my mouth moving against his. He growls; I feel the vibrations against my chest. His hand grabs at my neck, inclinging my head for a better angle.

I remember all the kisses from our dreams; none are as good as this one. None can even compare. And there's no way for me to explain how the kiss made me feel; how it was…

It feels as if static is in the air, maybe from the heat or maybe from the friction as we grab at one another. My heart hammers in my chest, about to break free and maybe fly away.

I push myself closer to Inuyasha; as I if I could maybe fuse ourselves together. He embraces me, as if wanting me as much as I want him. Our kisses become hungry, desperate almost; as if we had both been waiting for this forever. Like a dying man in the desert hungers for water. Was I the dying man or the water?

I suddenly remember I'm in my bedroom, with my mom downstairs, as I passionately kiss Inuyasha. Wasn't I just making him slam into my floor like two minutes ago?

I back away for air, gulping it down as if I just came from the bottom of the ocean while being chased by a shark. Great picture after a really hot make out session. He doesn't like it, but lets me go so I can touch the ground.

I lean my forehead on his shoulder and focus on breathing, on keeping my heart steady. I feel him doing the same, his breath cool on my hot neck.

"Okay." I say, trying to keep my voice from showing too much. "…That was…unexpected."

"You're telling me." Inuyasha says, sounding as I do. I smile, pleased to know that he's as affected as I am by…eveything.

"…That wasn't supposed to happen." I say, remembering how it was supposed to be. I was mad at him, he was angry at me; when you're mad at one another you don't just start passionately kissing. …Do you?

"Why not?" He asks.

"We're mad at each other, I literally just got off a date with Koga, I don't even know if you like me back, it's complicated, is this even really happening?" I say in a rush, saying all that's in my head. Well, maybe not all…

Inuyasha grips my chin gently in one of his hands and lifts my head up so I'm looking into his gold eyes. I shiver slightly. Inuyasha has never made me feel this way before…So why the hell start now?!

"Kags…shut up." He says.

I go to argue but he presses his lips upon mine and all arguments go flying out the balcony doors.

See, if he told me to shut up this way before, I might have actually shut up…maybe.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer, losing myself in him. And I'm okay with that.

I don't pay attention to the sound of my brother playing video games a few doors down.

I don't pay attention to my mom watching television downstairs.

I don't pay attention to the buzzing of my cell phone.

I focus on just me and Inuyasha; the best math problem in the whole world; and one I can actually solve now…


	21. Chapter 21

Heya! :D So glad everyone loves where this is going. Hopefully only a few more chapters left; sad, I know. But y'all are looking towards the ending just like me. And I have more stories in the process, don't you worry. :) In fact, 2 are in the process of being made right now.

Loving the reviews and feedback, (of course XD) so keep it up! :D Lolz. Also, just wanted to let you guys know that we are sooooooo close to 200 reviews. I'm hoping I'll get there soon. Also, the views; OVER 10,000! :D I know, not such a big deal but for me, first time amateur writer who's using this as practice, it's a HUGE DEAL! :DDDD When I first posted this, I thought; it'll take months for people to even like it. But thanks to you guys; I'm confident and feel as if my writing is worth something. You guys have helped me become the writer I hope to be in the future. :D Thanks so much! :'DDDD

Now, enough with the gushy stuff; on with the story! Hope you enjoy and R&R!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I would be snuggling with Inuyasha right now if I did…)

~Love at Shikon High~

~To hold on or let go?

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"I can't focus."

"Why focus on homework when you can focus on me?"

"Inuyasha!" I say, smiling even though I'm trying to be stern with him. He just smirks back, knowing I don't mean anything that I say.

It's Sunday afternoon, the day after we first kissed. And it wasn't our last kiss either. I was at his house, in his library study room (which seemed more like his brothers) but was probably more useful than the whole library in town. Only slight situation; me and Inuyasha…alone…together… What can go wrong?

"I'm serious!" I say, standing up from the table and walking to the shelves, books in hand to put away. He follows me, irritated. "I would like to get something done for this stupid project we have to do."

I go up to one of the shelves and look at the book's lables so as to put them away properly. I do NOT want to deal with Sesshomaru's rage right now..or any time for that matter.

"You never wanna have any fun…" He whines. I laugh.

"Inuyasha, we have to at least start this. I don't wanna fail."

I take down another book, hoping it's what I need. I was getting tired of flipping through these books; I've already gotten like 7 paper cuts. I'll be crippled by the end of the night!

"One day won't kill you."

"It will if I keep getting these stupid paper cuts." I grumble, mostly to myself.

"Want me to kiss you to make it better?"

"Don't even…" I say, making him laugh.

I take down a book on a shelf right in front of me- only to see Inuyasha's face. I fight back a squeal and give him a look. He just smiles.

"We can go do something fun?"

"Hmmm…no." I say, shoving the book back in it's slot. Only, I smack Inuyasha's face in the process. I laugh and take my new books back to the table. I sit down, soon joined by a grumpy Inuyasha.

"Awww, baby." I say, pouting. I put my hand on his cheek, making gold eyes look into mine. I quickly kiss his mouth and back up, smiling. "Happy?"

"You're such a tease." He grumbles, smiling. I laugh and take my hand away to open a book.

"So I'm told…" I say, looking into the pages.

"So, when am I picking you up?" He asks. I look at him, confused.

"Picking me up?" I ask, wondering what he means. He gives me a look.

"Tomorrow, for school."

"…You can't do that." I say, trying to be quiet and calm. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Is this about Koga?"

I groan. "Why is everything about Koga to you? And vice versa for him to you! It's like, just get over yourselves already. Not everything is about him, Inuyasha. Please get that through your head." I stand up, carrying other books back to the shelves. He follows, of course.

"Do you not wanna be with me?" He asks, hurt and angry.

"It's…complicated." I say with a sigh. And it was.

"Then uncomplicate it."

"It's not that easy."

"It never is with you."

I freeze. Okay, it wasn't the worst thing you can say but it was bad enough. I know I have some issues to deal with but still. It's not like he has to stick around…but I would really appreciate it if he did.

I set my books down at an empty shelf spot. I turn on my heel to face him.

"Look, it's not like I'm asking you to stick around." I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "I'm fine doing this alone."

"Doing what alone?" he asks.

"Everything. I don't need you to be with me, okay? I can figure all this out and be fine."

"…Why do you keep pushing me away?"

I freeze… Am I pushing him away? I knew the answer to my own question. Of course I have.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I say. "Inuyasha, you don't understand what's going to happen if and when that guy finds me."

"He won't." Inuyasha says gruffly, his hands closing into fists. I put one hand over his own fist and look deep into his golden eyes.

"He will… I can feel it. And it's coming soon. I don't want you getting hurt. And yes, it does have something slightly to do with the Koga. I don't want to hurt him either. Things are frustrating and complicated and…I'm really sorry."

"…I'm not leaving you. I may be bad with my emotions but I do know that…I like you and I'm not letting you go through this alone." He says, griping my hand tight in his hands.

"…That's what I was afraid of." I say with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"I was slightly hoping, a small part of me, that you weren't feeling for me the same way that I was feeling for you… But, since we are both feeling it…" I say, smiling slightly by the end of the sentence. I kiss him, almost like last night. His arms snake around me and we bump into the shelf. A book falls down- not on the ground but on Inuyasha's head.

I stifle a laugh while he backs up, rubbing the top of his head with a stream of curses flowing from his mouth. I look down at the book and frown; it's old and leather-bound, tattered around the edges. I bend down, ignoring Inuyasha, as I pick it up.

I gasp as I flip to the open page. "Inuyasha! Look!"

He looks over my shoulder, still grumbling, but stops when he sees handwriting; Inutaisho's handwriting.

This was Inutaisho's journal.

"Holy shit…"He says.

"You can say that again." I say, flipping through some pages, gently.

"Holy shit…"

I elbow his stomach, making him look at me.

"Wench." He says.

"Pup." I say back, engrossed in the story.

It's mostly the same thing; but from his point of view… How he felt when he was with Midoriko, how he felt afterwards, everything that happened from his point of view, the one I had been DYING to see.

There's a knock at the door.

I close the notebook and hide it between two others in my stack as I make my way to our table, putting distance between me and Inuyasha.

"Yes?" I call. I look at the door and see Rin come in, smiling.

"Hiya. Just thought I'd see how the report's going." She says, looking from me to Inuyasha. I smile back.

"It's going." I answer.

"…Ahh… Well, me and Sesshomaru are going to go see an early movie. We'll be back later." She says.

"Have fun!" I call as she starts to exit the library.

"Not too much…" Inuyasha mutters.

I smack his arm then sit down. Rin rolls her eyes and smiles at me before exiting, for real. I slip the notebook into my bag and look at him.

"You won't mind if I take it, will you?" I ask, not really caring.

"Keh, like I care about some old book." He says, not looking at me. I give him a look.

"Are you…mad at me?"

He looks me in the eyes. "Hell yes."

"What did I do?" I ask exasperated.

He ignores me by turning his back to me. _Oh hell to the no._

"Yo, puppy ears; I am talking to you." I say.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Koga?" He says.

Okay…maybe I deserved that little dig. "I just don't wanna hurt him."

"Keh."

"Nothing happened between us!"

"That isn't what I asked."

"You might as well have. You act like I cheated on you; how many times do I have to tell you that we weren't dating. We AREN'T dating! And nothing happened between me and Koga besides a good time."

"Like that helps!"

"Ugh, not like that you nasty!" I say, scrunching up my face to show my distaste for whatever he may have been thinking. "I enjoyed the date but nothing happened. Why can't you trust me?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why can't we be together."

"…Trust and being together are two totally different things in this situation and you know it."

"Keh."

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that! You know what else I hate? How every one of our conversations seem to turn into arguments."

"Your fault."

"It's yours too! If you'd just believe me I wouldn't have to defend myself."

"If it were true you wouldn't need to defend as much."

"Ugh! Okay, I'm out of here."

I grab my bag and my notebook from the table, walking towards the exit.

"Wait." Inuyasha calls. I turn around, slightly calmer since I expect an apology.

"What?" I ask.

"…Have a good time with your wolf."

I stare at him, long and hard, wondering why I seemed so in love with this guy. _Wait, IN LOVE?!_

"Osuwari." I say aloud, turning on my heel as he slams face first into the ground. I stomp away, furious.

_I thought we were actually going to start something together… Sure I fought it a little at first but now…I'm not even out of the house and I miss him. Why did he have to be so frickin' stubborn?! Nothing happened between me and Koga and why doesn't he understand that?!_

I walk out and slam the door, hoping the get home before the tears fell.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I lift my head up from the ground, wincing slightly from the pain. I know I'm a half-demon but it still hurt…a lot. I stand up and sigh, knowing I could have maybe handled that better.

_It's her fault for going on that date with Koga. I saw them in the driveway. She even said they were having a good time! Just the thought of them together…_

I clench my hands into fists, disgusted by the very thought of them together like me and her were. I look out the library window, watching Kagome drive away, probably as pissed as I am.

_Is that how she feels when she thinks of me and Kikyo together? When me and her were together? Is that why she won't be with me now?_

I run my clawed hand through my hair, irritated and confused. What I did know now is that I miss Kagome…a lot.

I sigh, figuring that if I apologize, she'll forgive me and we'll be fine.

I start towards the door, already set on my plan.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

_Inuyasha can be so…UGH!_

I brush my bangs out of my face, angrily as they keep getting stuck to the wet streaks on my cheeks.

Brokenhearted by Karmin was playing on my stereo, and I let it go, singing along in some parts, pushing back tears in others.

_Why do I feel so strongly for Inuyasha? We only just met a while ago but I feel as if I've known him forever… Is it my love or is it Midoriko's love for Inutaisho?_

I rub my temples, hoping to push back the headache. _Why does he do this to me?! _

I'm cursing his name to every place I know, Heaven and Hell and Mars and the mall, when I hear singing…outside my balcony doors. I turn off the stereo, wondering if I'm just imagining it.

But no, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz is definitely being sung by someone outside my balcony doors; by someone I know all too well.

I warily step to the balcony, grabbing my hairspray again just in case it isn't who I think it is; or in case he ticks me off again.

I open the doors and walk out, looking down to the ground and smile slightly, seeing Inuyasha with a guitar in his hand, a determined look on his face. A look that shows he ain't leaving until I listen…and probably forgive him. So, as he's singing…I'll think about forgiving him…maybe. I tighten my hand around the hairspray can.

_~Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
to win some or learn some_

I bring a hand to my heart, smiling big. His sweet baritone voice flows up to me, a sweet melody that seems to make me forget how mad I am at him.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, I'm yours_

When he says the 'I'm yours' part, he winks and smirks. I feel myself rolling my eyes at the usual Inuyasha…the one I had somehow fallen for in such a few weeks…

_Well open up your mine and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't  
there's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_

As the last notes fade, He looks up at me, waiting. I smile slightly, bringing a hand down to my side.

"…Do you believe me now?" I ask, knowing that if I don't ask now, we'll just argue about it later.

"Keh. I have you now, who gives a damn?" He says, smirking. I laugh.

"Get your dumb self up here…"

He doesn't make me ask twice, just jumps up to me, lays the guitar on the side of the balcony rail and holds his arms out for me.

I smile and walk into them, feeling safe and secure with my little frame sliding into his bigger one.

"You know I'm not leaving you, right?" He asks, speaking soft.

"You know I feel the same, right?" I ask, smiling. He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

I snuggle closer to him, happy to be with him. Happy enough to ignore the nagging feeling in my mind, telling me I should wait so as not to hurt Koga.

There's also another part…warning me that danger is coming…sooner than I would like.

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"We can't wait any longer." The girl says, her voice rising to show her power. Or the power she believes she has.

"I agree." The master says, agreeing with his 'little dove' as he calls her.

"But I haven't even been able to get close." The other guy says, shooting the girl a glare.

"We ain't got time for that shit!" She yells.

"Love." The dark man says, calming her slightly before turning to the other guy. "You have a couple of weeks; do not waste time."

"Yes master." The guy says, bowing before leaving.

Once the giant doors shut, the girl looks up at the man at the throne, frowning.

"Must we use him as our ally guy?" She asks.

"Yes, unfortunately we do. We need him to get close to Kagome…" The dark man says, looking at the woman lovingly. "You want to make her pay, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She says, quick to agree. "That little bitch stole everything from me… I want blood."

"And you shall have it my dear…" He says, smiling evilly.

_And I shall have the Shikon Jewel… _ He chuckles to himself, his hands tapping one another in front of his chest.

_Kagome Higurashi…your seconds are ticking… Hope you are ready to die._

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

_Everyone is looking… _ I think to Inuyasha.

**So? Since when do you care about that? **He sends back.

I sigh, trying to act casual. Today is Wednesday, September 25th and it's the first time me and Inuyasha are walking in the school; together…holding hands…TOGETHER. As soon as we stepped out of the car, it was whispers and stares.

Usually I'm okay with that; but when there's certain people staring at you; none to nicely; you start to get the creeps… Majorly so.

_Inuyasha…_

**Chill, you're fine**

He squeezes my hand and I focus on that tingling feeling his skin on my skin leaves.

What feels like an eternity later, we finally make it to the benches, Rin trailing behind us. Inuyasha and I sit on my bench, like usual except for the hand holding.

I look over and smile; Sango and Miroku were also holding hands. Only sometimes though; Sango still seems…unsure. I know the feeling. Not totally with Inuyasha but just…in general.

I lean into Inuyasha's side, knowing everyone's eyes are on us and figuring if they are going to be there anyway, might as well give them something to look at. People need something to do, right?

"KAGOME!"

I turn towards the voice, smiling when I see Ayame running towards me, flashes of dark jeans and a light sparkly shirt. Her sparkly boots catch the light while her curly red hair flows back as she rushes towards me. She stops in front of me, smiling bright.

"Yes?" I ask, smiling back. Maybe not as much though.

"He asked me!" She squeals, excited. It takes me a minute to figure out she means Koga.

"Are you serious?" I ask, so happy for her.

She nods like a bobble head.

"Ohmigod! Congrats!" I squeal, making her hop up and down with joy.

"Kagome!"

I, as well as Ayame and Inuyasha, turn to see who called me. I smile at Shippo, who had become my new lil freshman friend.

"Heya Shippo!" I say, wondering where his friends are. I look behind him and see Bunza and Shiori coming up behind him. "Heya Bunza and Shiori."

"Hey Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha!" Shiori says brightly.

"You're with him now?" Shippo asks, nodding to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growls but I ignore him, as does everyone else.

"Sorta." I say.

"Sorta?" Inuyasha says. I pat his hand and smile.

"Nothing baby…" I turn back to Shippo. "It's a come and go kinda thing."

"Keh…" Inuyasha says.

"You could do better." Shippo whispers to me. I laugh.

"Why you little runt!" Inuyasha growls. I hold him back, giving him a look.

_Don't make me say it…_

He stops and grumbles to himself. I laugh again and turn to Shippo.

"Well you could." Bunza says. Inuyasha gives him a glare.

"Be nice." I say. "These are my new friends, get over it."

"Y'all are so cute." Shiori says, smiling. I blush slightly.

"Anyhoo…" I say, hitting Inuyasha as he laughs at me. "Y'all ready for gym?"

"Psh, hardly!" Shiori says.

"I know right." Ayame says.

"It ain't that bad." Shippo says.

"Y'all do nothing." Inuyasha says. I shot him a look. "Well they don't!"

"Be…nice…" I spit out, glaring. He turns his head.

"Keh…"

I take my hand out of his, irritated slightly. Maybe that was why I liked him so much; I liked him one minute, disliked him the next. A roller coaster ride of emotions every second of the day.

"You must work so hard…" Ayame says. I shot her a look.

"You'll be the same for Koga." I say. She laughs.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She winks and I laugh.

"Naughty!"

"Are you following this?" Shippo asks Bunza.

"Nope." Bunza says.

"Boys are so stupid." Shiori says with the roll of her purple eyes.

"Yep, and they don't get any smarter as they get older." I say.

"Hey!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Bunza disagree. Shiori, Ayame, and I laugh.

"Ayame, there's your man now." I say, pointing to Koga. She blushes and smacks my arm.

"I'm just glad you finally got your man." She says. I blush more. She laughs and skips off to Koga, who smiles at her. They wave to me and walk over to a few other wolf demons. Shippo, Bunza, and Shiori wave bye and walk to a group of freshman a few tables away from us.

"What did she mean by that?" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't know what you mean." I say. He smirks. He goes to say something but I turn to Rin.

"Rin, did you have fun with Sesshomaru?" I ask, remembering Sunday. Rin smiles.

"Yes. We went and saw Alice in Wonderland, even though Sesshomaru didn't want too. He went because he was afraid of who I would go with if not with him." She laughs and I laugh along with her. "Although, he doesn't need to worry."

"I think Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are just major worry warts." I say. We laugh again.

"Oh yes, I totally agree." She says, still giggling.

"Sitting right here!" Inuyasha grumbles.

"Yes, I know." I say, still ignoring him to an extent.

"You can't ignore me all day."

"Not all day… Just some part of today."

He groans and I laugh. The bell rings and I stand up, his hand finding mine. I look up and see brown eyes trained on me; glaring a hole into me it seems. I'm surprised I'm not on the ground from the intenseness of the gaze.

Then again; Kikyo was always up in my space and business and such. I think that's what kept her busy during the day or something.

I turn away and walk to the school, Inuyasha's hand in my own as we begin our trek to first period.

* * *

"Sango, I wasn't looking at her." Miroku says, following behind a steamed Sango.

"You lie like the dog you are." Sango spits out, seething. The red hand print on Miroku's cheek was evidence of that. She turns on her heel, leading the way out the door. Miroku follows, trying to make her understand. We hear another smack.

"He never learns…" I say to Inuyasha as we walk out of first period.

"Nope." He says, agreeing. I smile.

"I wonder how they stay together." I say. "I mean, they are total opposites and he's such a ladies' man and she doesn't trust a lot."

"Keh, how the hell should I know?"

I bump my shoulder into his upper arm; he was taller than me.

"I guess they just…work…"

Inuyasha just shrugs. I roll my eyes; I know better than to talk feelings with Inuyasha if he didn't want too.

"If I asked you to carry me, would you?" I ask, wondering as we walk down the hallway.

"What's wrong with your legs?"

I smack his side with our joined hands while he just chuckles.

"It's just a question. I'm fine walking." I say. Then I smile. "Of course, I'm sure there are others who will carry me."

Inuyasha frowns and I laugh. I bump him again, smiling.

"Aw come on; you know you're the only guy I like." I say.

"Do I?" He asks. I look him in the eyes.

"You'd be stupid if you didn't."

"Keh! I ain't stupid."

"How far our project is will tell you otherwise."

"Hey, you left."

"You weren't focused."

"You wouldn't do the work."

"Just because I'm the smarter one doesn't mean I should do all the work."

"Would you rather I do it?"

"Psh, no! I'm just saying that you can help."

"Keh."

"Don't make me…"

"You wouldn't."

"But wouldn't I?" I challenge. He just looks away with another famous 'Keh' as we walk into the classroom.

Inuyasha sits in Koga's seat beside me, as he did last class, and I sit in mine. I turn to Sango.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask. She nods. "Tell me the truth."

"He's so stupid! I mean, aren't we dating? That means, only me. No other girls but me. How would he like it if I accepted the date offer by Kuranosuke?"

"Woah, who's this Kuranosuke person?" I ask, unaware of his presence in her life. Sango blushes slightly.

"He's this guy in my Tae Kwon Do class and has been asking me out for a long time…"

"And I'm just NOW learning about him?"

"Listen, I've always said no; I don't see why it matters."

"Don't you think that if Miroku knew about him that he would hold on to you more?"

"How do you know that that'll work?"

"It worked for me, didn't it?"

She seems kinda iffy about it. "But I don't wanna get him that way."

"Then tell him how you feel. He'll listen and hopefully take it into account."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Do I look like Rin? I'm not the match maker person."

"You're right… I should ask Rin."

I almost smack my forehead. "That wasn't the point in the sentence but whatever; do as you wish. You will anyway, won't you?"

"Yep." She says, smiling. I roll my eyes then turn to Inuyasha to see he's looking at me.

"What?" I ask him, wondering what I could have possibly done this time.

"What did you mean, that's what worked for me?" He asks. I think back to what we were talking about and sigh.

"Well… I won't get into that because it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Kagome?"

I turn away from Inuyasha, who's very close, and turn to Koga, who is now standing in front of me. I smile.

"Yep?"

"…Thanks."

"For what?" I ask, confused. He smiles.

"For telling me about Ayame… I had no idea that she felt for me like that. So, thanks."

"Aw, it was no trouble. I just wanted to see both of you happy."

"You're a sweet girl; too bad you couldn't be my woman."

Inuyasha growls but I shoot him a look before smiling back to Koga. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Too bad… But I can see me and Ayame together." He kisses my cheek and whispers low in my ear. "I hope you find the happiness you look for."

He backs away, smiling but it looks kinda sad. I reach up and kiss his cheek. I back away, laughing slightly at his surprised expression. "And I hope you find the happiness you deserve with the girl of your dreams."

"I always thought it would be you." He says sadly.

"Koga; you deserve someone so much better than me. And I think Ayame's the girl. Just…go with it. And we're still friends! I can't give up my Cuddly Wolfie-kins." He laughs.

"I know. And I can't give up my beautiful Kags." He says.

Inuyasha growls again and I grab his hand in mine. I look into his gold eyes. "Chill out." I turn back to Koga. "He's still getting used to this."

"I can see." Koga says, a dark gleam in his eye as he looks to Inuyasha.

"You wanna see your blood on my hands too?" Inuyasha says.

"You gonna hide behind your girlfriend?" Koga asks.

"You're just jealous 'cuz she's mine."

"Who was she with first?"

"Not you, wolf breath."

"Mutt."

"Flea bag."

"You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah I wanna go!"

"Boys, boys; you're both pretty so can we stop this?" I say, standing in the middle. I look from one to the other and am relieved when the bell rings.

We sit in our seats, Koga in front of me and Inuyasha beside me, and try to pay attention. It's hard with the tension; and I don't just mean the one between the guys. I sigh and look out the window, day dreaming that maybe I can just hop out and go away… But I would really like to not go to the hospital today. Or any day for that matter.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

Kami I really hate that dumbass wolf so damn much. First he was saying thanks then he made a move on her- WHEN SHE IS OBVIOUSLY MINE! If she hadn't have been here…oh he would've gotten it-gotten it bad. And she let him flirt too! Flirting was one thing but her letting him do so when me and her are together?

Okay, so we haven't exactly made it official… but she knows my feelings and I…don't know hers…do I?

I look over at her as she writes notes in her binder, her loopy scrawl all over the page while her other hand holds up her head. She looks up at the board every now and then to look at the notes then copies them down. The light from the window shines on her just right…like an angel with a holy light as she descents to Earth.

I gotta stop listening to Sesshomaru.

While I'm lost in thought, Kagome looks over at me. Her warm eyes look into my own, questioning.

_What?_

**Nothing**

_It's not nothing but whatever_

She goes back to copying notes.

_Better start paying attention; I'm not helping you on the test_

I smile and look at the board, pretending to pay attention to please her so she'll stop nagging me.

_Heard that_

I chuckle slightly, writing down some notes from the board, trying to not think about the pretty girl sitting next to me…who may or may not be considered my girlfriend.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"It will totally work." I assure Sango as we start out of the door. We had sent notes through the whole class, contemplating how it could or couldn't work. "We can ask Rin just to be sure but I'm sure it'll work."

"I know but do I want to stoop to such levels to keep his attention…" She says, looking back at Inuyasha and Miroku.

I wave to Inuyasha and he smiles back. We turn back to the front as we start walking down the hall to the stairs to get to chorus.

"Some magazines say that a guy needs to know he might lose you to know how he much he likes you."

"But he asked me to be his girlfriend so I'm confused…"

"Are you taking the steps to be the girlfriend?"

"…"

"Sango, maybe it's your fault."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Hey Kagome." Someone says, a gruff voice. I look to my other side and see Hiten. I smile.

"Hey Hiten. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd see how my favorite girl is." He slings an arm over my shoulder. I laugh. We were now going down the stairs.

"I don't know how she is but I'm fine." He smirks.

"So dense…"

"So persistent."

"Ouch."

"Please, doubt it even hurt."

"There's a soft side under all this sexiness." I laugh at his choice of words.

"Right…" I say, smirking. He just smiles and starts off down the hall as we get off of the stairs.

"Bye beautiful!" He calls.

"Bye stranger!" I call back, smiling when I hear him laugh.

I turn to Sango as we start down the hallway towards chorus.

"What the hell was up with that?" She asks.

"I don't know what you mean." I say. She snorts.

"He's right; you are dense."

"Whose side are YOU on?" I ask, taking her question. She laughs.

"Yours, always. But I'm just stating what I saw."

"Well, you saw nothing."

We enter the chorus room and sit down. Rin rushes in seconds after we sit.

"Ohmigod! You lil white cheater!" She says to me. I look at her.

"What did I do?!"

"I heard about you and Hiten."

Sango snorts and I shoot her a look. "It was nothing. I was just talking to him."

"…Oh…" She says, sheepish.

"And thanks so much for asking me before running in here calling me a cheater." I smack her arm.

"Ow!" She rubs it. "I said I'm sorry!"

"No you didn't." I say.

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"Rin, ignore her and help me." Sango says. "I need help with this plan Kagome thinks I should go with to get Miroku to see me and only me."

"But I also think it's her fault." I say. Sango shoots me a look but I look away.

I look over to the soprano section and see Ayame talking to another girl. She sees me and waves. I wave back and smile. I look over slightly and see Kikyo's glare. Although, she's also smiling… and that's never good-ever.

The bell rings and I turn towards the front while Sango and Rin talk about the plan. I answer where I'm needed, trying to keep my mind off of why Kikyo would be smiling…

* * *

"I think I agree with Kagome; maybe it is your fault." Rin says. Sango groans while I smile a smug smile.

"Told ya." I say.

We walk out of the classroom and I look over, surprised to see Inuyasha AND Miroku standing there.

"Heya." I say to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand in my own. I look and see Sango and Miroku walking ahead of us, not holding hands but close together all the while. I sigh and turn to Inuyasha as we follow behind them.

"What does Miroku think is going on?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"He thinks it's his fault but he doesn't know what to do. She pulls him in one minute, pushes him away the next."

"She's just confused."

"Like another girl I know…" He grumbles.

"Hey, I'm here ain't I?" I say, raising our joined hands into the air before letting them fall.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Does this have to do with how you were looking at me in class?"

"Who said that?"

"Don't get defensive; you know I hate that."

"No I didn't."

"Well you do now."

We walk into the line and I grab a bag of Cheeze-Its, salad, and chocolate cake. I walk with Inuyasha to the table. I set my stuff in my space in between Rin and Inuyasha and tell them I'll be right back.

I walk off to the drink machines, humming under my breath. I'm putting my money in when I feel someone else's energy in the close area; and they are so NOT happy. I turn around and see Kikyo and her posse standing there, dressed in matching outfits of 'whoritude'.

"Well, well, well…" Kikyo says, putting a hand on her hip.

"Are you so dumb that that's all you can say?" I say, rolling my eyes. She glares.

"You must really love to piss me off." She says. I smile big.

"Best part of my day. Well, right beside actually not seeing you."

"Can I please kick her ass already?" Kagura spits out, the feathers in her hair stirring slightly. Maybe from anger or maybe from something else.

"It would bring me much joy." Kanna says, her voice sweet and soft while her whole attitude and outfit contradicts it.

"No; wait just a little longer." Kikyo says, giving them each a look. _Wait a little longer?_

"Better listen to your all powerful leader girls." I say, teasing them just a little. I know I shouldn't but they made it so easy. Just like them.

"I never said we wouldn't." Kikyo says.

"And I can't wait for when we do." Kagura says.

"Calm down; I don't know if it's your time of the month or if your zoo keepers changed your bedding. But y'all need to chill because I haven't done anything to any of y'all." I say, bending down to pick up my drink. But they are still in the way. "Are y'all gonna move or if the tightness of the clothes keeping the blood from your brains? Or are the brains so little that they just aren't usable at all?"

"You are seriously pissing me off." Kikyo spits out. "You're a man-stealing hoe who doesn't know when to back the hell off of someone else's man."

"He isn't yours, okay? Get that through your giant, empty head." I say, equally as angry. "You cheated on him, he dumped you, I'm better so I was picked. Okay? There isn't anything you can do about it and so you need to move on. It's embarrassing and just plain sad."

"You know what's sad? How you show up, try to steal Ayame's man, then steal her while stealing her man, go to my man, and think everything's gonna be fine. You made an enemy of me when you first got here; your problem. I'm just here to finish what you started; and I will win."

"Win what? What the hell is the prize?" I say, exasperated. "If it's Inuyasha, I won it. If it's beauty, I won it. If it's smarts, hell I won that when we first met. What the hell do you want?!"

"You think you can come in here and change everything; be the next big thing with guys falling all over you and everyone wanting to be your friend. Well I don't like you; I don't wanna be your friend; and I will put you in your place." She points a finger at me. "And Inuyasha is mine and will be mine again; he's been in love with me forever. This is just a phase; there's a new toy and he wants it. He'll dump you soon and everything will go back to normal." She smirks.

"See, you're so dumb that this is how you think; you cheat on him and he dumps you just because I'm the new toy he wants. Well, I guess you're sorta right; I mean, I would rather have an unused toy instead of one everyone's used and played with."

"You're like the new toy but you look like the old ya dumb slut." Kagura says. "Whenever Inuyasha looks at you, he sees her; don't forget that."

"He sees me as her? Better be fixing my make-up. Didn't think I looked that bad this morning." I say, trying not to show what Kagura's words did to me.

Her jaw sets and her glare hardens. She gets up to my face and points a finger into my shoulder. "Listen ya little bitch; you mess with me, you get hurt. And trust me, you will get hurt. It's only a matter of time. Now stay away from my man before someone else gets hurt…"

"Kagome, there you are." A voice says.

I look over Kikyo's shoulder and see Hiten. He's smiling at me.

"Well, come on. I was just coming to talk to you but I didn't see you at the table. You ready to go?" He asks. I nod and slip in between Kikyo and Kagura, their words still echoing in my head.

We turn around and start back into the cafeteria.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, concern in his voice. I smile up and him and nod.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. If you hadn't, something might have happened." I tease. He laughs.

"Well I bet you could handle them."

"Of course! I just don't wanna get their blood all over my outfit." I say, motioning down myself; from my sheer white top with a black studded collar and no sleeves and my black jeans and silver sparkly stiletto heels. He gaze travels up and down my body, pausing at places I really think he shouldn't. I put my finger under his chin and pull it up so his dark eyes are no mine. "Eyes up here mister."

He smiles. "Yes ma'am." I laugh and take my finger away.

"Well, thanks for the save. Might have to call you my hero."

"I wouldn't mind that."

_No, y'all never seem too…_

"Yep well, I'll see ya later, okay?" I say, already backing away. He winks.

"Count on it."

I smile and turn around, walking to the table with my Coke in hand. I sit down, and almost instantly everyone looks at me. Koga and Ayame are sitting in front of me and Rin. Ginta's beside Koga, Hakkaku in front beside Inuyasha. Miroku is in front of Sango, as usual. I frown and look around at everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask, popping a Cheeze-It into my mouth. "What did I do now?"

"What happened?" Rin asks.

"…What do you mean?" I ask.

"Kags, jeez. Focus for two seconds." Ayame says. "We saw you go back there then you didn't come back then you did with Hiten."

"…I'm majorly confused." Ginta says.

"No surprise there." Hakkaku says. Ginta shoots him a look.

"Wait…you don't think?..." I say, then burst out laughing. "Ohmigod, no. I was back there with Kikyo and them; Hiten came to save me." I clarify, then instantly regret even opening my mouth- ever.

"Woah, Kikyo was harassing you again?" Sango asks, already knowing the answer.

"You didn't call us?" Rin asks.

"You didn't call me?" Inuyasha asks.

"She wasn't exactly harassing; how was I supposed to call you guys? And I didn't even call Hiten, he just came." I say, answering each question.

"What did she say?" Ayame asks.

I think about it and then feel my heart tug as Kagura's words echo in my head; _whenever Inuyasha looks at you, he sees her…_

"Kags?" Rin asks, waving a hand in front of my face. I start and look at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You zoned out." Koga says.

"I was not." I say, lying.

"Liar." Ayame says.

"It doesn't matter; it's the past and I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" I say, eating some more Cheeze-Its.

"…Okay…" Sango says, sharing a glance with Rin.

Inuyasha, who was silent this whole time, sighs. I look at him and see he's irritated. I roll my eyes.

_Not this again_

**That's two guys**

_Do you want me to keep track of your girls?_

He doesn't answer and I turn away, trying to join the conversation now. But I know I can't; not with Kagura's words echoing in my head…

* * *

"You are so too acting weird." I say to Inuyasha as we exit Science.

"You are." He says.

"Not as much as you."

"Way more than me."

"No way! You've been weird all day. I have an excuse."

"And what's your excuse?"

I freeze and don't say anything. "I don't have to tell you." I say at last. He smirks.

"Same to you."

"Ugh!" I groan as we begin our trek downstairs. I may really like him but boy is he irritating… I flip my straight hair over my shoulder and keep my eyes forward. I smile to some people I pass who look at me; most are guys, I won't lie that maybe I was smiling to get back at Inuyasha… But I notice all the girls looking at him as well and frown.

I just can't win… Maybe Kikyo was right about that too. I push that thought away as we enter the gym hallway.

I turn to Inuyasha. "See ya."

He goes to say something but I keep walking into the girl's locker room to change out and endure another horrible gym period. Whoever invited gym for school should be hit…in the face…with a brick…many times.

* * *

"Coach, I am dying over here!" I yell at her from where I'm making 3 shields around Shippo, Shiori, and Bunza, my volunteers who didn't have anything else to do and trusted me not to burn them.

"Just try to make one more; this could help in time of danger!" She yells back.

_Danger?_

I ignore that and focus on taking the last of my energy to make a shield around myself. I think of a bubble, four to be exact, and I don't EVER wanna do this EVER again. I'm straining and stretching myself way too thin; I don't need anyone telling me that, especially not my powers which are almost screaming at me. Of maybe that's just how I think it sounds. Or maybe that's me screaming.

"Good job Higurashi!" Coach yells, praise easily heard in her tone. "You can take a break!"

I instantly let the bubbles pop, reeling in the energy back; or so it seems when really I'm exhausted, mentally and physically. I sink down to the ground, my fingers massaging my temples.

"Kagome?" Shiori asks, coming to my side. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine…" I say, struggling to make the words come. Not that they are hard it's just that it's hard to make my mouth move when the pain is screeching in my head. "I just need a minute."

"Should I go get Inuyasha?" She asks.

"No, that's the last person I want." I say, showing my irritation. I lean back on the ground on my back, taking deep breaths.

"She's fine." Shippo says.

"And she's finally coming to her senses." Bunza chimes in.

"You guys shut up." Shiori chides. "Do you need me to help you up?"

"I'm heavy; just let me be. I'll be fine." I say.

"Kags; why can't you just accept help when you obviously need it?" A voice says; gruff and teasing. Inuyasha.

"Go away." I say, my eyes closed while still massaging my temples on the grass.

"No. Are you okay?" He asks.

"She's fine." Shiori says. "Just tired; Coach is pushing her too hard. But she doesn't want to talk to you. Don't worry; I'll stay with her until she's better."

"Why won't she talk to me?" He asks Shiori.

"That's more of a personal question; I thought maybe you knew why." She says.

"He wouldn't because he's stupid." I mutter. I open my eyes and see blue, brown, gold, and purple looking down at me. "Don't stare." Everyone turns away but Shiori.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asks, sitting down on the ground beside me.

"I'm fine; thanks. I just need another minute." I say.

"Let me help you to the bench." Inuyasha says. I give him a look.

"I'm fine. I handled myself with Kikyo, I can handle myself now." I say. He looks at me long and hard then turns off down to the demon area. I turn to Shiori, trying to cover my pain.

"Shippo, Bunza; go with him to make sure he stays over there." Shiori orders, sounding a lot like Rin but slightly bossier; maybe more like me. They do as they are told and she turns to me, a sad smile on her face. "He's stupid, I know. But he worries. I don't know the whole story but just remember; don't push everyone away because the one who's meant to stay might not come back."

"…You are a wise little freshman." I say. She laughs and I smile. "Thank you; for everything."

"No problem."

"Now use that demon strength to help me up." She grins and does as she's asked and I stand up, wobbly for a second. I put a hand to my head. "Oh, if this is what a hangover feels like, I don't ever want to get drunk."

"Hey, coach told me to come check up on you." Says a voice. I look over to see Hiten coming towards us. He stops in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I grumble. Shiori smiles and looks at Hiten.

"She's fine, just tired. She drained some energy. I'm going to need help to be sure she gets to the bleachers." She says.

"I'm fine." I argue. But Hiten has already picked me up, bridal style.

"I'll go get some ice." Shiori says, walking off. Hiten looks down at me, smiles, then starts walking towards the bleachers.

"You can put me down." I say.

"And let you pass out; no thanks." He says.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to say it?!"

"…About 10 more."

"Ugh!" I groan, putting a head up to my forehead. "You sound like…everyone."

"I see."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes. I'm waiting for you to jump out; you seem so eager to do so."

I shoot him a look and hop down to the ground. Then I lay down on the bleachers, trying to block out everyone and everything.

"I brought ice." Shiori whispers, so as not to disturb me. She gives it to me and I lay it on my forehead.

"Thanks Shiori." I say. "Um…" I give her a look, motioning to Hiten with my eyes. She nods and turns to Hiten with a smile.

"It's okay; I got this. She should be up in about 5-10 minutes." She says.

"Okay…" Hiten says. "I'll see you around."

I nod and he walks off. I sigh and look at Shiori.

"I owe you; big time. You need something; name it." I say. She laughs.

"A book to guys would be great." She says, sitting a bleacher above me.

"If I had that do you think I would be mad at my sorta-kinda boyfriend?"

She laughs again. "I guess you're right…"

"Don't worry…it gets worse as you get older." I say, smiling when she laughs and looks at me with purple eyes.

"So glad I have no reason to worry."

"…Yep… No reason…" I say, thinking of Kagura and Kikyo and about what they said. I close my eyes and mentally click my feet together; _there's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home…_

I open my eyes and look around with a sigh; _nope, still here…_

* * *

"Nothing happened." I say, gritting my teeth.

"That's not what we heard." Rin says. We are walking out of the locker room, Ayame, Shiori, Rin, Sango and I and are walking towards the gym

"Well you heard wrong." I say.

"Breath." Shiori says.

"I'm just…stressed." I say.

"Ya don't say?" Sango teases. I smack her arm.

"I know, I know…" I say with a sigh.

"What's the story with Hiten?" Ayame asks.

"I don't know… I guess I may have flirted at first but now that I'm kinda with Inuyasha, I don't know what he wants." I say, thinking it over.

"Better hope Inuyasha doesn't get the wrong idea." Rin says.

"Too late…" Sango says.

"Isn't it always…" I say, sighing. Today has been exhausting. And it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

"Okay, you told me to wait, I waited; explain what the fuck happened now." Inuyasha says when we park in front of my house. I turn to him in the seat of his Camaro.

"I'm not having this conversation now. I told you to wait because I hoped you would forget. I'm just as pissed at you as you are at me." I say, getting out of the car. He follows

I walk inside, not bothering to shut the door when he will get in anyway. I go to the kitchen, knowing no one's home; grandpa was at work, Kaede and Midoriko weren't scheduled today, mom and Sota are at Sota's soccer thing.

I throw my bag in a chair and turn to him.

"This is all your fault." I say. "You made me feel this…whatever it is. I could have stayed single and had been fine. But you came into my life. Now all I can think about is you. Not only that but I have to worry about your safety. Just because those dreams have stopped doesn't mean anything; that man is still coming for me. What if he reaches you first? What if he kills you? How would I feel? You wouldn't be here, I'd be alone; what the hell am I supposed to do without you Inuyasha? Me and you are bonded; at birth, in the before time; I don't care when. It happened and I have never been so thankful to any God before in my life. Because of our ancestors, I get to have a connection with you. Not Koga or Bankotsu or Hiten or Hojo; you. You're irritating and confusing and gruff and anger easily; but you're also sweet and smart and talented and cute. That's why I'm with you; that's why I'm totally in love with you."

He goes to say something but I don't let him; I'm not done. And I wasn't gonna let the 'I'm in love with you' slip stop me.

"Osuwari."

He hits the ground; let's hope the house structure is stable.

"Not only do I have to worry about you and your safety; I have to worry if I'm chasing after a dream. Do you know what I learned today? Rumors can hurt; a lot. The rumor about me and Hiten; as if! It wouldn't ever happen even if I didn't have you. When you thought me and Koga were making out in the driveway; I turned my head away because I was thinking of you and Ayame. And I just didn't feel for Koga. I feel for you. And what do you feel Inuyasha? Am I just something you want because I'm new? Because I look like Kikyo? Am I just something to distract you until you find someone better? Does our bond mean nothing except that you get me as your new thing to show off? I know you loved Kikyo; was it really love? Do you even like me? Are you trying to make her feel like you did when she cheated on you with someone else? When she tried to make you jealous? Am I chasing an old love? Is it Midoriko lusting for Inutaisho instead of me wanting to have you? Or is it my feelings?"

He goes to say something.

"Osuwari."

He falls back down and I continue on; I'm so not even close to done. I have much more to say.

"Not to mention my worry for whoever the hell is trying to steal the jewel that is somewhere lodged into my stomach/side area. The scar from the dream is still there and it hurts; like it actually happened. What if it does? What if he finds me, takes the Jewel and tries to take over the world or something? He kills me and everyone I love; I can't deal with that. I'm training so hard and trying my best to do what I can but it's so hard Inuyasha… I can't do this alone. So, are you in or are you out?"

He stands up, warily. "You actually gonna let me talk?"

"Well I'm done talking!" I say, glaring. I collapse into a bar stool, sighing. "Just answer the damn question."

"I'm in. I've told you; I'm in. 110%. He's not coming to get you; he'll have to get through me first. As for everything else you said…I care for you too." Inuyasha starts but I don't wanna hear it.

"No; I'm not getting into that tonight. I'm tired and obviously just laid out my soul to you; I don't want you crushing that tonight. I just wanted to know if I could do this…"

I stand up and rush into his arms, letting the tears flow; from hurt, frustration, anger, confusing and everything in between. Inuyasha holds me, letting me cry; whether out of care or because he doesn't know what to do with a crying girl latched onto him.

I don't care; all I care about is that he's holding me… He can say what he needs too later and answers my other questions in his own time; I just need someone now. If he says he'll be there, I believe him.

I feel the bracelet on my wrist, the rosary one, pulse slightly on my wrist. I look at it and smile slightly through the tears. It knows my feelings more clearly than my own heart…stupid lil thing.

As long as it doesn't make them known, I'm okay.

"Did you mean what you said?" Inuyasha asks.

"What part?" I ask, laughing harshly. There was so much I said; I barely remember any of it.

"The guy part." He says. I laugh, long and loud.

"Only you would pick that part out of it all." I say, still chuckling. "And yes, it's true; nothing happened with any of them."

He relaxes slightly in my arms. I smile.

"Except maybe Hojo…" I tease.

"…You're very annoying for such a little girl." He says. I laugh and snuggle closer.

"Shut up and hold me…"

He does as he's told and I hug him close. Sure, I might die soon from a random guy who wants to kill me by making me bleed to death and I have rumors about me being with Hiten and Kikyo wants me dead too and I'll have to train and I just laid out my soul to Inuyasha and I don't know what he'll say; but hey, I'm in his arms and he's in mine. What more do I need for right now?

…chocolate… Yep, then I'm all set.

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"She's progressing far." The guy says to the master, who's sitting at the throne.

"How far?"

"She's very powerful."

"She's all talk, no action. She ain't that damn powerful." The girl says, flopped out on the couch next to the throne chair.

"She is and you know it whether you like it or not." The guy says to the girl before turning to the dark man. "We do not have long; if you're going to make a move, you should do it soon."

"I agree with that at least." The girl says.

"Hmm…" The dark man says, looking at the two. "We'll move out soon; we'll have to move our plans ahead but we can't afford to lose this."

"Yes master." The guy and girl say in unison.

_The clock ticks faster…and you can't outrun time Kagome Higurashi…_

The 'master' smiles evilly, already forming a new plan, one that might just have the demise of Kagome in it. And maybe even the world…

* * *

Okay! Author's Note Again: My cousin Cody Sluder just came out with a new song called Carolina; you should soooo check it out! :D I'm just saying... Please do so! It's country so if you hate it, don't tell me because he's my cousin and when I'm sad, I don't write as good...

Also, working on the newest book ideas and it's going good! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Heya! :D Thanks so much for my peeps and the love y'all send me. Loving it! :D Lolz. Working on the stories, a Rin/Sesshy story called 'The Cold Heart I Love'. Should have the first chapter up soon, I hope. A Sky High themed Kag/Inuyasha story called, 'Saving the World and Falling In Love' should also be coming around soon I hope. Will have the summaries when they are up and will let y'all know.

Special shout-out to **It's Just Cassy**; you've been so supportive of me and I love the reviews you give me and how much they mean to me. They make me feel amazing and like my story is actually good instead of what I think it is. I hope to be a writer, to write great books one day that everyone will want to read; or at least young adults. Lolz. I will definitely keep you posted and I love that you love the story! :D (Feeling the loveee…. XD )

Special shout-out to **naeluvsu** as well; you've been with me since the beginning, giving me the support and love I need to continue writing and keeping up my promise to update every weekend. You give me ideas, whether you intend to or not and your love for the story makes me want to do my best, every time I write. You're an amazing fan, and someone I have thought of as a new friend. Hope you enjoy the story because it shall be coming to an end sooner than I would like… Love ya girlie! :DDDD *heartsies and hugsies and smoochies!*

I know there are others out there but I just had to give a special shout-out to these girlies; they deserved it! :)

Enjoy the chapter! R&R, read if you want too, check out my profile for contest info!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I would be making more episodes instead of writing this story)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Training and planning

I'm walking in a forest…looks like the park in the middle of the town, but I've walked so far there's no way I could find my way back easily.

I'm looking; for what, I don't know.

Then I hear it; the chuckle of someone dark and evil laced with hate. I turn around, looking in the darkened forest, searching.

My heart's thumping wildly in my chest, sounding loud and crazed. I start running; faster and faster, heart pumping, adrenaline running, my hair flying behind me in the breeze.

I'm ducking, jumping, swatting at the branches as I try to keep running, running away from…him.

I don't know who he is or why he wants me; I just know I have to get away.

My breathe comes out in ragged pants and gasps, my lungs squeezing in pain, my sides cramping up, sweat running down my jaw line and onto my neck. I turn around for a millisecond and see a dark shadow.

I turn to the front and push my legs harder, hearing the crackle of leaves, the snaps of twigs, the sliding of dirt under my shoes.

_Inuyasha…where are you?!_

I push myself harder, flying through a bush, my foot catching on a root, making me fall to the ground on my side, hard.

I try to breathe as I lay on my back, trying to stand up again.

But it's too late; he's here…

I gasp as he shows up beside me, hand around my neck as he lifts me up into the sky.

I grab a hold of his wrist in both of my hands, gasping for air. He chuckles, deep and dark.

"Kagome…time is ticking and you cannot run forever, my dear… The Jewel shall be mine." He says, his voice deep.

"NOO!" I yell, trying to break free of his grasp.

But he's already pulled the Jewel from me, throwing me down to bleed to death…again.

**_*End Kagome's Dream!*_**

I sit up, really fast, hand flying to my side to make sure I'm not gushing blood. I gasp, my breathing ragged as if I had actually ran through the forest and gone through my dream in real life.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream…_

I think to myself like a mantra. If only I believed it.

This is the third night in a row I've had this kinda nightmare; it's slightly different but still the same. I die, every time.

Sometimes Inuyasha tries to save me, sometimes I don't see him at all. I like it better when he's not there; that way I know he's safe for now and doesn't have to see me go through what I always do…

I rub the newly acquired scar, which is glowing a slight pink as it thumps like a second heart except each thump is a bright, flashing pain.

I look around and see my blankets wrapped around me, half on the floor. My throw pillows are beside the bed, the sheets rumpled as if I had tried to run in my sleep.

That wouldn't be the weirdest thing.

I look at the clock and see its 4:00 am…on a Saturday! I sigh and flop back on my back against the bed, my hand still on my throbbing side.

**Kags, you okay?**

I smile slightly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice inside my head…

_Yeah, just another bad dream_

**Need me?**

_I'll be fine; just go to sleep_

I shut the door between our minds, so to speak, and roll over to look at the wall with the balcony door. I close my eyes and let a tear slip through.

We can't be stone faced all the time; just when it matters…

* * *

"Kaede, I'm tired." I whine and groan from my place in the back yard. "Can I take a really small break pretty please?"

Kaede, who's sitting on the bench, frowns and sighs.

"I suppose." She says, not liking it at all.

I sigh and drop the shields I'd been doing; 5 to be exact. It was hard at first but if I kept at it, it got easier. I'd also been working at hand to hand combat and I was getting better, I wasn't as fast as Inuyasha but I was fast enough. My arrows and I have bonded once again. And boy have I missed them.

I feel strong and powerful; but not exactly at this moment.

"Inuyasha…" I say, slumping to the ground. Exhaustion is…well, exhausting. But, there was one perk.

"Yes?" He asks, his voice gruff yet caring. He's standing over me. I open my eyes and look into gold pools of light. _Great, now I'm getting all gushy…_

"Carry me inside please?" I ask sweetly. He rolls his eyes but turns around and crouches down to the floor.

I smile and stand up, hoping onto his back. He stands up and I kiss his cheek.

"You're the best sometimes, you know that?" I say. He looks at me slightly.

"Sometimes?"

I laugh. "Okay, a lot of the time."

"How about all the time?"

I laugh again. "Oh Inuyasha; and they say you aren't funny."

"Who does?"

"Just go; I smell chocolate."

He laughs and starts walking towards the back door, which Kaede has just walked in, and goes to the living room. He sets me down on the couch and sits down beside me.

"Thanks boo." I say, eyes closed.

"Keh…" He says. I smile and open one eye to look at him.

He's gorgeous; I can admit that. His silver hair and gold eyes show deep contrast to his gruff personality; like his defense, a shield of some sort. Whether to keep me out, or to keep others out I will never know.

"Inuyasha; can we play the question game?" I ask aloud, leaning back and slinging a leg into is lap, flicking on the T.V. Spongebob is playing.

"No." He says.

"Then I'll just ask you questions and you can't ask me any back."

"…Okay, we'll play your stupid game."

"Yay! Okay, me first." Inuyasha scoffs and I kick him with my leg. "Why don't you trust me?"

"…Pass."

"No way! There is no passing."

"Because other guys want you and my last girlfriend cheated on me so…" He says, sounding none too happy about telling me but knowing I won't stop asking until he tells me.

"…Oh… You know, you can trust me." I say. I mean, did he not catch the slip up from before? Even though I'm totally fine if he didn't… "Your turn, BTW."

"Why'd you go on the date with Koga?"

_Shoulda saw that one coming…_

"Well… must we really reopen that door now?"

"Yep."

I sigh. "Fine. But you asked for it… When I first met you, I really liked you. Then I found out about…Kikyo…and figured it wasn't worth it. So, I started to like Koga. Then, while liking Koga, I still kept falling for you… Maybe it has something to do with our bound but I know it's not just that. Anyhoo, he asked, I said yes just to see. Besides, we weren't official. I was curious…but, now I know there's nothing between us."

I look at him and see him looking at me. "What?" I ask, wondering what I said that could be that bad.

"You actually liked him?" He asks.

"…Yes, to be honest I did. He's not that bad it's just I know he's not for me…" I say, grabbing Inuyasha's hand in my own. "So, why are you with me?"

He looks surprised but I look down at our intertwined fingers.

"Why are you asking?" He questions, curious. I shrug, feigning nonchalance.

"No particular reason… Just curious."

"What happened Wednesday? You've been acting weird ever since then."

_He's just dating you because you look like Kikyo… He'll come running back to me… He just wants you because you're new…_

It all crashes back down in my mind, slithering down into my heart, making it lurch in pain.

"Nothing…" I say softly.

He scoffs. "Hell yeah something happened. You get home and you blow up; talking about being the new Kikyo and shit like that."

"Am I?" I ask, looking into his eyes, dropping his hand from my grasp. "Am I just some new version of Kikyo; the one you loved before me? You know what, I don't wanna know."

I start to get up but he brings me back down, right into his lap.

"You listen and you listen good, Kagome Megumi Higurashi." Inuyasha says, his face close to my own, using my full name; that was never a good sign. "You are nothing like Kikyo; you're beautiful and caring and sweet and talented. You're a whole new person; someone no one else can come close to being because you're that amazing. I don't just want you because of our history or because you may look like Kikyo or because you're new; I want you because you're you. I love you, because you're you. I don't want anyone else and don't you dare think I do for one second."

…I can't even form words…

I feel tears prickle my eyes, stream down. He seems alarmed and I smile.

"You mean that?" I ask, my voice wavering.

"Keh. Hell yeah!" He says.

I press my mouth to his, first soft and sweet; then turning more passionate. My tears streak down my face but neither of us even notice if the salt comes on our joined lips.

I pull him closer to me, silver and dark hair mixing and flying; getting tangled in hands. Fabric is twisted, wrinkled between bodies; between skin and hands.

I pull away, gasping for breath.

"Okay… It's nice to know all that." I say, standing up, brushing stray tears off my cheeks. I tame my hair back down and hope I don't look like I have been doing what I had just been doing. "Oh!"

I bend down and kiss his cheek. "That was for the super sweet words, even if you might have been slightly ranting on me."

"Don't think I said I love you just because…you know…" He says. "You said it first."

I freeze, standing right in front of him. "…You heard that?..."

"Yep." He says, seeming smug.

"Ohmigod; I smell chocolate!" I say, turning around and prancing into the kitchen.

"No fair!" Inuyasha calls.

I smile and walk into the kitchen, looking at my mom and Kaede. My mom is mixing a bowl of brownies. She sees me and smiles.

"Good; you're in here." She says, stopping for a second. "Think you can take over? There's for Sota's game tonight and I was hoping to straighten my hair. Also, I have to take Kaede home later. Please, please, please do this for me?"

"Okay, but only because you begged." I say, smiling. I walk over to her and start mixing. She kisses my cheek.

"Oh, thanks so much! You're the most wonderful daughter ever." She rushes upstairs to go do what she must.

"Ay, ye best hurry; we got work to do." Kaede says.

"Ugh, Kaede; I've been working forever. I'm exhausted; don't you think I'm good for right now?" I ask, still mixing.

"…You whine like Midoriko." She says. I laugh.

"So it may seem. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"At her job; big town museum."

"Oh…"

Kaede stands up and walks into the living room. "My show must be on by now."

"Okay Kaede; watch whatever you want." I call to her. I turn around to look and see Inuyasha.

"Kami Inuyasha!" I say, putting a hand to my heart, which is in overdrive. "What is your problem?!"

He just smirks and looks at the bowl. "Your mother actually let you cook? Aren't you going to like, burn down the kitchen?"

"Shut up!" I say, laughing as I push into Inuyasha, eyes back on my bowl that I'm mixing.

He laughs. He dips his finger around the edge and eats it.

"Hey!" I say.

"Oh, here ya go." He says. He flicks some on my nose. I turn to him, frowning.

He has a little bit of chocolate at the edge of his mouth.

"You got some right here…" I say, flicking it away from his mouth then put it into mine. "Oh, this is good."

I turn back to the bowl, getting a new spoon and dipping it in the mix, and eating it.

"This is really good." I say, mouth full of chocolate batter. Delicious heaven if you ask me. Inuyasha continues to look at me. "What?"

"You got some right here." He says, pointing to the side of his mouth. I go to reach up but he's already wiping it away; with his own mouth.

I kiss him back then pull away, smiling.

"Don't distract me from my chocolate." I say, pointing my spoon at him before sticking it into my mouth.

"Like I want to lose a body part." He says. I roll my eyes and look at the oven, seeing if it's ready for my brownie batter.

I grab a mitten, take the old pan full of brownies out to cool, pour the batter into a new pan, and stick it in the oven to bake. I take off the mitten and turn around, looking at Inuyasha sitting at the bar.

My mom comes prancing down, pushing newly acquired straight hair behind her ears, probably destroying all the work she put into the hair. But that was my mother…yep…

She looks at Inuyasha and I and smiles.

"Kagome; have you been eating the batter?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"Nope." I say, lying. Inuyasha smirks and I smack his arm.

"Um, Kagome? If you're going to lie to me, make sure evidence isn't on your face." Mom says, pointing to her own nose.

I rub a finger down my own nose and frown; brownie batter. _Busted…_

"It's Inuyasha's fault." I say, grabbing a paper towel to clean my nose. Inuyasha looks surprised.

"What? No way; it was all Kagome." He says.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Children, children; please calm down." My mom says, laughing. "It's fine."

"DING DONG!"

I look at my mom, wondering who's ringing the door bell. She shrugs and goes to go but I walk ahead, curious. Inuyasha follows, protective as always.

I open the door and am surprised when I see Rin standing there, looking excited in shorts and a regular tee.

"OHMIGOD! GUESS WHAT?!" She squeals, busting my ear drums slightly. I rub my ear, opening the door wide to let her in.

"What?" I ask, shutting the door when she's safely inside. She's got a super happy expression on her face and…it's kinda creepy.

"I GOT US A GIG!" Rin says, jumping up and down. I freeze.

"A gig?!" Inuyasha asks, incredulous; we haven't played since we remade the band what feels like ages ago.

"Yep! Music festival; next Saturday at the park! One of the bands just..happened to get into a little accident and then I just happened to be there." She says, smiling.

"Rin; what did you do?" I ask, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Who cares?!" Inuyasha says, hugging Rin tight. "She got us a gig!"

Rin giggles. "Inuyasha; wrong person to hug."

He drops her and picks me up into a great big bear hug. I laugh, despite myself.

"Hey! Inuyasha, calm down. It's in like 2 weeks, if that; how are we going to be ready in time?" I ask once he's put me down on the ground.

"We'll practice whenever we can." Rin says. "Most of y'all have natural talent anyway; it's just the working together we can work on."

"…Okay, Mrs. Know-it-all." I say, hands on my hips as I face Rin. "How do we get them all to agree to this?"

"Leave that to me." She says, smiling big. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I have a few more stops and phone calls to make. Ta-ta my lovelies! Practice is tonight; do NOT be late!"

And with that, she leaves, prancing out the door and shutting it with a click.

"This is intense." Inuyasha says, smiling. "We're finally gonna play again; and actually sound good."

"Well, have fun." I say, starting towards the stairs to my room to find out where I put my phone. Inuyasha follows; forever the obedient dog.

"I am not a dog and what do you mean, 'have fun'? You're coming." He says.

I laugh as we enter my room and I start searching for my phone. "Who said that?"

"You, me, Rin, me."

"Do you know how many people show up at those things? I am so NOT singing in public."

"Oh yes you so are! You're amazing. Without you, we'll suck."

"You're just saying that so I'll help you."

"You agreed to be in the band; hell, it was your idea to make this stupid thing."

"I know… I guess I wasn't thinking of the future of when we had to play and sing in front of people."

"Well, it won't be that bad."

"But I'll be doing a solo; the whole time."

"Not the whole time; Rin or Sango or someone might take over."

"Really?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh… A-ha!" I say, holding up my phone from its hiding spot in my covers. I turn to face Inuyasha. "Okay, listen; I'll sing with you guys because y'all will make me but…I'm scared. What are we even going to sing?!"

"Hmm…" He says, thinking.

A light bulb pops into my head and I smile. "Light bulb…" I say softly, making my way to my nightstand.

"What?" Inuyasha asks, confused.

"Okay, I may have had a few ideas while here and I must say, they are pretty good. Do some cover songs and a few originals; badda bing, badda boom; we're in." I say, smiling big.

"You're an evil genius."

"Yeah…" I say, laughing. "Okay, what do you think about this?..." I ask, pushing my journal into his hands, the page already open.

* * *

"I just have band practice tonight Kaede; I'll be back in time to train tomorrow and after school when we aren't having practices, okay?" I say to Kaede. "I'm getting better; besides, I have training with our coach at school every day. I'm going to be ready when and if this guy ever shows up, okay?"

"…Alright." Kaede says, getting into the car with my mom and all the brownies. Well, the ones I haven't taken anyway…

"Yes!" I say, punching a fist into the air. "Bye!" I wave and turn to Inuyasha. "Ready to go?"

"Duh." He says, walking towards his car. I roll my eyes and follow, hopping into the passenger seat, the leather seats cool on my pale legs that show from my white shorts. My purple racer back tank and white crop top over it with a music note rainbow all over it match my cute ensemble.

"Think Rin's gonna push us hard?" I ask as he starts to drive out of my driveway.

"It's Rin." He says, as if that explains it all; which it does.

"Right…" I say, my fingers drumming on my journal in my hand. I check the clock; 4:05. Shouldn't take too long, right?

"Rin, please; 5 minutes." Sango begs, plopping onto the couch in the practice room.

"I have to agree Rin." I say, wiping some sweat from my forehead. It's 6:35. We've been practicing for over 2 hours; STRAIGHT! "Please, we need food."

"I'm…slowly…dying…" Miroku says, going into the chair.

"You guys; we have only less than 2 weeks to do this." Rin says, clipboard in hand. "But, I suppose dinner is in order; which is why I ordered pizza about 15 minutes ago."

"Yes!" Everyone says from around the room.

In attendance is me, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sayuri, Zelda, Kagami, Kiehauna, Zelda, and Sentenza. Yeah, I know right. But the main band would be Inuyasha, Koga, Sayuri, Sango, Ginta, Rin, and me.

"If Rin was pushing any harder, I think y'all might just die or something." Kiehauna says.

"It looks difficult." Ayame chimes in.

"Ya don't say." I say, sarcasm in every word; probably in every letter.

"Yes, we do say." Ayame says, smiling.

"Whatever…" I say, walking with them out the door.

"Do we even know which songs we're playing?" Sayuri asks, coming up beside me with Ginta attached to her pink self.

"She said something about a vote or something…" I say, shrugging.

"With her accuracy, you'd think she was trying to become president or something; not just a band manager." Sango grumbles.

"She's serious about this." Ginta says.

"Maybe a little too serious." I say.

We get into the living room and chill around the dining table, plates full of pizza and chips and such. Talking and eating and laughing; most friend stuff you witness, especially on a Saturday afternoon/night.

"I'm so excited about the festival!" Sayuri squeals.

"I'm not." Sango says.

"It's not like you have to sing a whole lot in front of a bazillion of people, in the front with everyone watching…" I say, already picturing it in my head and let me tell you; disaster…

"It'll be fine." Sayuri says, waving her hand in the air as if it doesn't matter, which it probably didn't to her. "We'll practice all the time and then, when the time comes, we'll totally beat everyone!"

"It's not a contest, Sayuri." Kiehauna says, smiling slightly.

"Of course it is! We want to be better than everyone, so that technically means that it's a contest." Sayuri argues. "Right?"

"She's right." Rin says. "We're going to be better than everyone."

"Yep!" Sayuri agrees.

"Okay then, optimistic; what songs are we even going to play?" I ask. Rin smiles.

"Those are insufficient details that we don't need to know right now." She says. I snort out a laugh.

"Oh, okay." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Keep your negative aura away from our positivity." Sayuri says.

"Negative aura?" Sango asks.

"Don't even open that door." Kagami says.

"Seriously, it's a long story and has to do with spirituality and yoga and all that shit." Zelda says.

"I'm ignoring you because of all the negativity." Sayuri says in a sing song voice.

"Told you." Kagami says.

"You guys; don't pick." Kiehauna says. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"You're telling me." Ayame says.

"Hey; neither of y'all are even going on stage." I say.

"Moral support." Ayame says.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You want me spot?"

"Psh, as if. You're the best singer we got." Ayame says.

"…I know…" I say, grumbling. "And it sucks."

"Come on Kags; don't be so negative." Rin says.

"Or irritating." Inuyasha says. I elbow his side.

"Shut up…" I say.

"Okay! Attention!" Rin says, standing up as everyone quiets down. "Alright; many of you are wondering what songs we will be playing at the festival, am I right?"

Everyone murmurs their agreement with that statement.

"Well, I believe some covers are in order as well as a few originals." She looks at me. "And since our lovely lead singer has so graciously made a few songs herself, I believe they should work rather nicely."

Everyone turns to me.

"Um… Well, you see-." I start but am cut off.

"Trust me; they're amazing." Rin says. She grabs my journal from her clipboard. How the hell did she get that? "So, we might use a few of these as well as some upbeat catchy covers. Sound good?"

There are some agreements with it, some none talkers; no complaints. So, Rin takes that as a yes, that everyone agrees.

I take it as a no, my whole life is about to be ruined.

"You know, maybe my songs are that good." I try to say but Rin cuts me off.

"Nonsense! They're amazing and we'll use a few, if you don't mind." She says.

"Actually-." I start but am cut off by Inuyasha.

"She doesn't mind." He says, putting an arm over my shoulders. I give him a look.

"Great!" Rin says, ecstatic by that. And I hate to hurt a girl's dreams. So, I go with it; I mean, how bad can the festival really be?

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"They are signed up and ready to go." The girl says to the man in the throne, smiling evilly while flicking hair over her shoulder.

"Excellent my dove… The plan is in motion." He says, his voice dark, matching his appearance and feelings. "I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she does what's needed; nothing more, nothing less." The man says to the girl and the guy who stand below him.

"Yes master." The guy says.

"Ugh, whatever." The girl says, stalking out of the room, the doors slamming the door behind her.

"Must we use her?" The guy says. "She's almost blown our cover many times."

"We need her, she's one of the only ones who may be able to take Kagome down." The master says. _So I can have the Jewel…_

"Her powers don't come close to Kagomes'." The guy says. The master gives him a hard glare.

"Do not defy me, young one. I know what I am doing and I shall do it no matter what."

"Yes sir…"

"Now, go tell the others of the plan." The master says with a flick of his wrist. The guy does as he's told, leaving through the big doors.

_I am so close… I can almost taste the power; soon the world shall be mine. And Midoriko won't be here to stop me this time._

He chuckles to himself in the dark, something any evil villain would do; especially when he's so close to what he wants.

* * *

"Okay, bye Sayuri!" I call to Sayuri as she drives down the driveway, her sister in the passenger seat. I go back inside and smile at Sota.

"So… You got a date next weekend or what?" I ask him. He blushes.

"…Maybe…" He says. I laugh and ruffle his hair.

"You go get 'em lil bro." I say, walking past him to go upstairs to my room.

I plop on the bed with a sigh.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asks, walking in through my balcony door and sitting beside me.

"Yep…" I say with another sigh. Then I smack him with my hand.

"What did I do?" He asks, not because it hurt but because he wants to know.

"You signed me up to be the bands composer." I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Don't pretend you're not happy. You're always writing lyrics in that book." He says. I shoot him a look.

"So? Doesn't mean I want the lyrics heard."

"…That makes no sense."

"Only to you because you're stupid."

"Wench."

"Pup."

"Irritating."

"Aggravating."

"Annoying."

"Ugh, why are you even here?"

"You asked me to come over."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"I did…oh wait, yeah I did." I say, walking over to grab a journal from my desk; Inutaisho's journal. I put it in Inuyasha's hands. "Here you go; I finished it."

"Why don't you keep it?" He says, pushing it back into my hands. I look into his eyes.

"Don't you wanna know the history or our ancestors?" I ask, taking the journal back to the desk drawer it was in.

"Keh. Who cares? It's the past." He says. I frown but don't argue; there's no use arguing with Inuyasha once he has his mind set on something.

"Inuyasha?" I say, sitting back down. "We're gonna rock the festival, right?"

"Hell yeah! You're voice and my good looks; we'll be amazing." He says. I laugh and settle against his side.

"Right…" I say, rolling my eyes. "It's not like my good looks play any part in it."

He goes to say something but my phone goes off. I reach into my pocket and pull it out. I smile when I see it's from Hojo.

**Hey Higurashi. How are you? I miss you back home; it's not the same without you. :)**

I smile, remembering Hojo.

"Not that Hobo guy again." Inuyasha grumbles over my shoulder. I turn towards him, hiding my phone.

"Hey! Privacy please." I say, shaking a finger at him. "He's just a friend, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He says. He looks me in the eyes. "But maybe you can remind me again."

I roll my eyes but kiss him on the lips, quick.

"You remember?" I ask.

"Nope, not yet." He says, as if it's a sad thing. I roll my eyes again, smiling.

I kiss him, longer this time. His arms wrap around me and pull me close. I laugh and pull away.

"Looks like it's ringing a bell." I say.

"A distant one." He says. I laugh and hug him close, laying my cheek on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot." I say. "…But you're my idiot."

He hugs me tight, careful not to hurt me and murmurs into my hair. "Always babe; always…"

"But I'm still mad at you for signing me up to be the composer." I say. He laughs.

"I figured you would be." Inuyasha says. I smile and snuggle closer.

"But…maybe I won't be so mad right now." I mumble, making my head fit into the crook of his neck.

And that's when a song idea hits me.

I smile big. Maybe being composer won't be so hard or bad…

* * *

Okay; Song ideas are totally encouraged by me. I have a few but others are welcomed. R&R! Sorry it was small but I got bigger plans for later on. BTW, my newest ideas won't be published until I'm done with this story because I don't want to have to worry about more than 1 story. So, thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Heya! :D Okay, thanks for the ideas and support and blah, blah, blah. Hope to finish this soon; I'm as anxious as you guys are! Lolz. Well, maybe not as much because I know how it ends and stuff. Anyhoo, last minute ideas are accepted; about the song ideas and such.

So sorry this chapter is kinda short; I just suspect you guys are as eager to finish as I am. And it seems that some stuff just doesn't matter. Next chapter will be longer; I promise.

Contest; going on to my next stories just so y'all know.

Story ideas; I will write ALMOST anything; some stuff I just can't.

R&R and hope you enjoy; as always! :)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Some days are just not worth it

"Kagome, get up; I will leave without you." Inuyasha says to me. I grumble, head on the bar.

"Then go…" I mumble, irritated. My forehead feels hot against the cool table top. My hair is flown all around me like a curtain or a shield.

"Kags; get the fuck up now or I will carry your ass in the car whether you're ready or not." He says. I sit up and look him in his gold eyes.

"Are you saying I'm not ready?" I say, motioning up and down my body; which was in face ready for school. Rose covered skinny jeans, white long sleeve blouse which flows from wrist down, studs on the color, white flats, and crimped hair.

"No…" He says, unsure. I narrow my eyes and stand up, throwing a bag over my shoulder.

"Let's just go already." I grumble, walking towards the door.

It's Tuesday, September 31st and I'm exhausted; but you would be too if you only got around 4 hours of sleep; IF THAT!

Nightmares, thoughts, pain; it wasn't a very peaceful night. Not to mention all the training I've done; for Kaede and Rin. Kaede; I don't even know when or if this guy will ever make a move. Rin; the festival isn't until the weekend after next.

I just think they're secretly working together to kill me…totally logical. Totally legit…

"No way!" I say to Rin once we get to school. "She did not!"

"But she did!" Rin says.

"I'm gonna knock the stuffing outta her!" I say, irritated.

"Get in line." Rin says.

"Hey guys." Sango says, plopping down beside Rin. We look at her, none to nicely either.

I frown and cross my arms over my chest, moving slightly to look at her, my back to Inuyasha who's beside me on the bench.

"…Why the mean looks?" Sango asks.

"You told Miroku you're not sure if it's 'working out'?!" I screech; I mean, seriously. Do you know how hard it was to even get them together?

"…Who told you that?" Sango asks.

"Rin." I say.

"Miroku." Rin says.

"Okay; that's not exactly what I said." Sango says.

"Then please; enlighten us." Rin says.

"Please do." I chime in. Sango sighs.

"Okay. Well, I just said that maybe we need to figure this out because I don't know if we're serious or not…" Sango says.

"You're the reason y'all aren't serious!" Rin says, exasperated. Sango looks at her.

"Nu-uh." Sango says. "He's always looking at girls and stuff."

"It's Miroku!" Rin says. "It's what he does!"

"And if you just look him in the eye and say, 'we are dating', he won't anymore!" I add.

"Just because it worked for you, doesn't mean it'll work for me." Sango says.

"Yeah-huh!" I say.

"Fine; I'll talk to him when he gets here." Sango says, arms crossed.

"Good." Rin says. Then she smacks Sango's arm; really hard.

"Ow!" Sango says, rubbing the spot. "What did I do?"

"Duh; the Miroku thing." Rin says, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." I say, nodding my head once.

"Inuyasha!" Sango says. "Control them."

Rin and I laugh, long and loud.

"Psh, yeah, right!" I say, rolling my eyes, still laughing.

"I know right." Rin says, giggling. "Wow Sangs; you're too funny."

"True that Butter Cup." I say, using Rin's nickname. "And don't be mad Sugar Plum; Miroku will still take you back."

"Butter Cup; Sugar Plum?" Inuyasha asks. I turn towards him.

"Yeah; those are their nicknames. Haven't used them in a while." I say. "Are you feeling left out?"

"Keh." He says, rolling his eyes. I poke his side; rock hair by the way.

"Is my baby feeling left out?" I ask, teasing. He gives me a look and I laugh. "Okay, okay; I'll stop."

"Hey y'all!" Ayame says, coming up to us with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. We say our hellos and such then Ginta and Hakkaku walk over to a table of wolf demons, what they usually do.

"You'll never guess what Sango did." Rin says.

"What?" Ayame asks.

"Broke Miroku's heart." I say.

"No!" Ayame gasps, looking at Sango.

"But she's going to fix it." I finish.

"She better." Ayame says.

"God, who's side are y'all on?!" Sango asks.

"The right side." Rin says.

"So, our side." Ayame finishes.

Sango rolls her eyes, muttering to herself.

"True that Cupcake." I say to Ayame. She gives me a look.

"Cupcake?" She questions.

"Yep, that's your nickname." I say, smiling.

"…Okay Sweet Pea." Ayame says.

"Aww, I love it!" I squeal. She laughs.

"It suits you." Rin says.

"Sometimes…" Inuyasha mutters. I elbow his side and he chuckles.

"So, how are you guys?" I ask, talking to Ayame and Koga.

"You know…" Ayame says, blushing slightly.

"Together." Koga says, throwing an arm over Ayame's shoulders, making her blush more. Koga smiles big, knowing she's blushing.

"Awww!" I say, bringing my clasped hands to my chest. "So cute!"

"Shut up…" Ayame says. "I could say the same about you and Inuyasha."

"Aww, thanks!" I say, refusing to blush or anything about that. She narrows her eyes at me but ends up smiling; ruining the effect she was going for.

"I'll see y'all later." Ayame calls, starting to walk away.

"Bye Cupcake!" I call, waving. She rolls her eyes but waves back.

I notice people staring but I don't care. I mean, I guess some people need something to do during the school day. I turn back to Inuyasha.

"So, how are you?" I ask him.

"Confused." He says. I giggle.

"And that's different from how you normally are because?..." I say, motioning my hand in a circle, as if I'm asking for him to finish it. He frowns and I laugh and smile.

"For such a sweet girl, you are…irritating." Inuyasha says. I smack his side.

"Jerk!" I say.

"Keh."

I look over and see Miroku HOLDING HANDS with Sango. When did he even show up?!

"Awwww!" I say, for about the twentieth time today; and first period hasn't even started.

"Shut up." Sango says. "You and Inuyasha are lovey dovey over there."

"At least I know when I want my man." I say.

"I know when I want Miroku." Sango says. "Like now for instance; we're official so no looking at other girls."

"Wait; what?" Miroku asks, confused. Sango gives him a glare; one that should be making him burst into flames or something by now.

Luckily, he's saved by the bell. I wonder if someone watches us to see when we get into a pickle then go, 'RING' and start ringing the bell…odd, I know. I think I might be the only one weird enough to think about that kinda thing.

I stand up with Inuyasha and the rest of them, and start making my way to 1st, ready to start the day.

But more ready for it to end.

* * *

"Okay; I was so not helping you on the quiz." I say. "You can't possibly be mad about that."

"Keh…" He says. I roll my eyes and follow Sango and Miroku as we file out of the classroom, on our way to second; slowly of course since its break.

"Fine, be that way; I'm fine with that." I say, prancing along ahead of him. I see Shiori, Shippo, and Bunza passing us to the other way.

I wave and Shippo and Shiori wave back. Bunza smiles and continues his discussion with Shippo.

I feel an arm go over my shoulders, the weight familiar. I turn back and see gold eyes and silver hair. I frown.

"Friends Inuyasha." I say as we continue our walk downstairs.

"I know that." He says. "But they aren't."

I turn and see some guys passing us, looking at me. I look back at Inuyasha.

"Seriously?" I say. "What about them?"

We both look at some girls clustered near some lockers, giggling behind hands and blushing from Inuyasha's glance. He looks back to the front.

"A small handful compared to your number." He says. I roll my eyes.

"You know; I won't argue because I know I'm good looking and I don't mind if people appreciate." I say. "But that doesn't exactly mean I like it, okay? Besides, what can I do to stop it? That's right; nothing."

"You could wear a giant paper bag." He mumbles.

"Or I could wear a really short and tight dress. You really wanna play this game?" I ask, my voice dangerous. He doesn't answer but I know he's seeing it from my side.

"No…" He admits.

"Okay then." I say, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I like you and only you; got that?"

He kisses my cheek and I smile.

"You're such a good boyfriend when you wanna be." I say. He frowns and I snuggle closer to his side. "That's a good thing."

"Wench." He mumbles.

"Pup."

"Annoying."

"Irritating."

"Nerd."

"But I'm smarter than you."

"You're still a nerd."

"Says the guy who doesn't even know when Pearl Harbor was."

"It's the past; who gives a damn?"

"How about everyone?"

"I don't."

"Well, duh." I say as we enter the classroom, me in front of him.

"Keh."

"Must you always have the last word?" I ask while I put my bag beside my desk.

"Yep." He says, smirking.

"Of course…" I say with a sigh, smiling slightly. I hop up on my desk and look him in the eyes. "If I wanted to braid your hair, would you let me?"

"Hell no." Inuyasha says, giving me a weird look.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Yes, why not Inuyasha?" Koga asks, throwing his bag beside his desk in front of me. I smile at him.

"Heya Koga." I say, and then turn to Inuyasha. "Why not?"

"You should Inuyasha." Koga says.

"Yep." I agree. "Koga would let me braid his hair."

"Yep and I-. Wait, what?" Koga asks, confused. Inuyasha laughs and I smile at Koga.

"But wouldn't you Koga?" I ask, pouting slightly. He looks at me and sighs.

"Yeah, I would." He says, defeated.

"Yay!" I say, clapping my hands. I put my hands on his shoulders and guide him down into his seat and start playing with his hair. "Ohmigod Koga! You're hair is perfect braiding material! If only it wasn't in a ponytail… don't worry though; I won't put it down."

I start braiding and notice Inuyasha's dislike. I keep braiding a tiny braid and look up into gold eyes.

"What?" I ask, innocent. "You wouldn't but he would; no biggy. It's just hair."

The bell rings, silencing any disagreement he has to that. I plop in my seat, still messing with Koga's hair.

**Stop, you made a point**

_Point? I just wanted to braid hair Inuyasha and you said no but then Koga said yes_

**Only to piss me off**

_It's working, isn't it?_

**Just knock it off**

_Will you let me braid your hair later?_

**Fine**

_Promise?_

**Fine**

_Pinky promise?_

**Whatever**

_Yay!_

I quickly unbraid Koga's hair and pat his back so he'll look at me while the teacher is getting her stuff together. I smile.

"Thanks Koga. I'll finish up later, okay?" I say. He smiles back.

"Gotcha Kags." Koga says.

I kiss my 2 fingers and put them to his cheek. "You're such a doll; Ayame is a lucky girl."

"So I've been told." He says, smiling. He takes a glance at Inuyasha, enjoying his dislike probably, then looks back at me. "Wish I could say the same to you."

I smack his shoulder, laughing slightly.

"Koga, I'm gonna get Ayame on you." I tease.

"Woah, bringing in the big guns." He says back. I laugh.

"Whatever Wolfie-kins."

"Back at ya beautiful." He winks and turns back around. I smile and pick up my purple pen, getting ready to take some more notes.

If only someone wasn't trying to burn holes in my head.

Okay…make that 2 some ones.

* * *

"Bye Inuyasha!" I call, waving. He frowns but waves back anyway.

"Bye Sango, my dear!" Miroku calls to Sango. Sango blushes but waves back, smiling.

We face the front and begin our journey to chorus.

"So cute!" I say, elbowing Sango lightly. She flushes and elbows me back.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" She says. "He didn't seem too happy about you and Koga talking."

"When is Inuyasha ever happy when I talk to another person of the male species?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He had argued with me all class period; EPS style of course. We are okay but that doesn't mean he isn't still a little sensitive about it. He may play the tough guy but I know that inside he's not always like that.

"True." Sango says.

"Don't I know it." I say with a sigh. "I mean, what does a girl have to do if she wants to talk to a guy friend?"

"Not talk to them?"

"Shut up girl. Hey, if you're serious with Miroku now, will that guy in your Tae Kwon Do class back off or will Miroku have to step in?"

"Miroku doesn't even know he exists and that's how it will stay. Besides, I'll tell him that I have a boyfriend; no biggy."

"What if he doesn't take that as he should?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he'll keep asking you out even though you have a boyfriend because he may think the boyfriend is fake even though it isn't meaning he'll want to meet Miroku meaning that they'll meet and do you want Miroku to find out that way?"

We keep walking down the stairs almost to the bottom as Sango thinks over what I've said.

"…I hate it when you're right." She says with a huge sigh.

"I know; most people do." I say, smiling slightly. She gives me a look, irritated. "Hey, wouldn't you rather me tell you than find out if it happens?"

"…I so hate you right now."

"I know." I say as we walk off of the last step, going down to the chorus room.

"Should I really tell him or wait to see what the guy from my Tae Kwon Do class will do or say when I tell him I have a boyfriend?" she asks.

"I'd wait; you don't wanna make him worry if there's no reason to do so." I say. "Why create a problem if nothing will happen?"

"…You're on some kind of roll today or something."

I laugh as we walk into the chorus room, and instantly feel eyes on me. I look over to the soprano section and see dark brown eyes look at me, anger and hate filled of course.

Kikyo.

I smile and wave slightly at her. Her glare hardens and she sneers. I turn away and sit down in my seat.

"She's really trying to burn a hole in your head or something, isn't she?" Sango says.

"Eh, most girls usually do." I say, shrugging.

"Ahh…" Sango says, nodding her head. She crosses her legs, the dark jeans and shiny stilettos catching my eyes. Then a running girl who plops into the seat beside me steals it away once more.

"You guys!" Rin says, throwing her stuff down, pushing straight hair over her shoulder. Her pretty light blue lace dress, light suede buckled booties with laces, and jacket vest with studded front pockets complete her super cute style and look.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering why she's happy or excited or whatever it is.

"I heard the most amazing gossip!" She squeals.

"You usually do." I tease, smiling. She rolls her eyes but keeps smiling, glossed lips parted to show white teeth.

"Okay, so I was texting Sesshomaru and I realized that the music festival is huge; it's advertizing from your home town." She says, happy. I frown.

"So… You're saying that my friends from back home might be coming to see me?" I ask. She nods like a happy bobble head. "I think I might be sick."

The bell rings and I try to fight back fear and doubt creeping in at the thought of Hojo and all my other friends seeing me on stage; as well as the other bazillion of others who might be random strangers as I sing my heart out.

What if I fall on my face? What if I sing the wrong notes? Sing bad, play wrong, trip over a cord, have my outfit not coordinate? Ohmigod- what if I wear a dress and it shoots up like in the Smurf movie!

I focus on breathing and the teacher, hoping to keep the nausea and butterflies down.

_I am so screwed…_

* * *

"Why is that so bad?" Rin asks. "Haven't they heard you sing before?"

"Not like this!" I say as we exit the chorus room and start walking towards the cafeteria. I see Inuyasha walking our way. I pull Rin close. "Don't say a word about it, got it?" I whisper super low into Rin's ear.

She nods and winks at me secretly, showing she heard and understands.

Rin speeds up slightly to catch up to Sango who's walking to catch up to Miroku who's walking to meet her. Jeez, what the heck is up with that?

Anyhoo, I slide in step next to Inuyasha as we begin to walk to the cafeteria.

"Heya." I say, smiling. He throws an arm over my shoulder.

"How was class?" He asks.

"Ya know…like a class." I say with a shrug. He smirks.

"Ya don't say."

"I do so say."

He sighs as if I exhaust him and I smile as we get in line.

I get a bag of Cheeze-Its, cheeseburger, and chocolate cake; perfect lunch if you ask me. Well, if they added some macaroni and cheese then it'd be perfect.

I set my stuff down in my regular seat and go to walk to the drink machines. But then I stop and look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Watch my cake with your life, got it? If someone tries to touch it, you stop them even if they try to kill you." I say. Then I smile and kiss his cheek before prancing off to the drink machines, humming under my breath.

I put in my dollar, get my coke and turn around, almost expecting to see someone. When I don't, I smile. Maybe today is my day…minus the bad morning I had.

I skip back to the table, surprised to see everyone else already there. I walk over and sit down, opening my bag of Cheeze-its and popping one into my mouth.

"You guarded with your life, right?" I ask Inuyasha.

"Oh, was I supposed too?" He asks. I smack his arm and he smirks. "Just kidding. Jeez."

"Good; or else I might just find a way to hurt you." I say, giving him a look. He frowns and I laugh and turn towards the rest of the table.

"Hey, Sweet Pea." Ayame says, smiling. I smile and fight the urge to laugh.

"Yes Cupcake?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you later; top secret important." She says, giving me a look. I nod.

"Gotcha. Gym? If not, after school for sure."

"Gym should be good. Sango and Rin can hear it's just…" She gives Inuyasha a quick glance. I nod my head, understanding.

"Gotcha."

"Kk, good."

"Am I in on this?" Rin asks, only hearing bits and pieces.

"Yes." Ayame says.

"Me?" Sango asks.

"Yes." Ayame says again.

"Me?" Koga asks.

"No." Ayame says. Koga frowns. "Girls only information and last time I checked, you're not a girl."

"Did you really check?" Inuyasha asks, earning a glare from Koga.

"What about you, mutt?" Koga asks.

"That's none of your business."

"Ya don't say?"

"I do so say."

"Wanna stop talking and actually do something?"

"Hell yeah." Inuyasha growls.

"Stop." I say, my purity pushing their energy back. They calm down. "Jeez, it's like hanging out with the gang of Jersey Shore or something; fighting all the flippin' time no matter what."

"As long as I'm not Jenni." Rin says.

"Or Snooki." Sango says.

"No Deena." Ayame says.

"I could be Sam." I say. "But I am not having no Sammy/Ronnie relationship; no way."

"True that!" Rin says.

"Sesshomaru doesn't even seem like the Ronnie type." I say.

"I know right." Rin says. "I just got lucky."

"Are you following any of this?" Miroku asks Inuyasha from around us.

"When you hang out with Kagome, you just go with what you got." Inuyasha says. I smack his arm again.

"Best be glad you got that demon strength or else my smacks could really hurt you." I say.

"They kinda do." He says. I laugh.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I say. I kiss his cheek and smile. "Better?"

"I think I need a few more; my arm really hurts." He whines. I roll my eyes but smile wider.

"You're such a dork."

"And you're not?"

"Not like you."

"Right; you're a nerd."

"As long as I'm smarter than you I don't care."

He frowns and I laugh, taking a bite of my chocolate cake, happy. Maybe that's just the cake… Oh well!

**_*Kikyo P.O.V.*_**

_Look at that little tramp; all over MY man. _I grit my teeth, narrowing my eyes at her and her stupid self. I look away and try to join the conversation, picking at my salad.

"No, she's so pregnant." Kanna says. "You don't just gain that much weight that fast."

"But, I mean; it's Cho." Kagura says, talking about their cousin.

"The good ones always go bad first. It's some rebellion shit or something." Kanna says, waving her hand like it doesn't matter.

"Did mom say that?" Kagura asks.

"I don't know and I don't care. Cho is so pregnant and I wanna know who the baby daddy is; Daichi or Fuyuki?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah!"

"Kikyo, you okay?" Kagura asks. I look at her.

"I just lost the one guy that I had that no one else had but yet everyone wanted, my all superior status at school, the power that everyone wanted me, and everything else I had that no one else did that made high school perfect for me. How the fuck do you think I am?" I say, my voice hard and detached.

"We'll get her soon." Kagura says, trying to be reassuring.

"Not soon enough." I say, looking over at the snotty little bitch. "But…soon indeed…"

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Again; she needs to just stop putting me in charge of the experiments in that class; seriously." I say as Koga, Inuyasha, and I walk out of science class.

"You're telling me." Inuyasha says. "I thought I saw my whole life flash before my eyes."

"Aw, you poor thing." I say. "Must've sucked to live through it one time."

"Only since you showed up." He says. I elbow his side; again.

"Jerk." I say.

"Don't worry Kags." Koga says. "It wouldn't have been that bad and we would've been able to be okay."

"She almost blew the whole school up." Inuyasha says.

"And yet she still puts me in charge of our group!" I say.

"Exactly, so it wouldn't even be your fault." Koga says.

"Thanks Koga for trying to make me feel better." I say as we keep going down the stairs.

"Anything for you." He says, smiling. Inuyasha throws an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey; she's mine." Inuyasha says.

"I am not anyone's." I say, giving Inuyasha a look. "I'm dating you but that doesn't make me yours you dummy."

"Same thing, right?" Inuyasha says.

"I know y'all are dating mutt; me and her are just close friends." Koga says.

"Yeah; he was one of my first best friends down here." I say. Then I remember the whole Hojo problem and frown.

We are now in the gym locker hallway. I walk down to the girls locker door and walk in, leaving an arguing Koga and Inuyasha behind to do what they do best; argue.

* * *

"She is not." I say to Ayame as we dress out.

"She is so." Ayame says. "Bathroom stall; Kanna and Kagura are still major gossips."

"I can't believe that." I say.

"Me neither." Rin says. "She better not mess up our one chance at the festival."

"You're telling me." Sango says. "But if she does; I would so love to kick ass."

We walk out of the hallway and I look at the girls.

"Not a word to Inuyasha; this is the last thing he needs to hear; especially if it has to do with Kikyo." I say, pointing a finger at them. "Not a single word."

"Gotcha." They all say.

We walk into the gym, me freaking out of the festival; ALREADY. And to think I still have a long time before it's even here.

I'm a goner…

* * *

"Higurashi!" Coach yells. "You're doing good! You can take a break!"

_HALLELUJAH!_

I drop the shields and sit down, massaging my temples, fighting off the pain which seems easier to do now than it ever did before.

I zone out from everyone; the fighting, the yelling, the cheering, the talking and just…breath.

_Okay; 2 bad factors of the festival. 3 if you count my slight fear of something happening while I'm onstage. 1. Hojo and the rest of my old gang might be there. I haven't seen or talked to the girls in forever. They probably won't even recognize me if they even do see me. And considering the last time my friends met Hojo, two guys to be more specific, I'm not so sure if that will be such a good idea. _

_2. If Ayame heard Kanna and Kagura talking about helping Kikyo to sabotage our performance, does that mean just me or everyone? And what would they do? Get into an argument, fight me, try to kill me? For all I know, these chicks take crack and could be crazy psycho! I don't want them to hurt the people I care for; I won't let them._

_And what about what I'm training for? The guy; will he ever come for real or just keep scaring me in my dreams? Why does my side glow? Is that where the Jewel is? Or is that just because he keeps hitting there in my dreams? Why does he even keep hitting there in my dreams? The Jewel has to be in there. Why does he want it? How great is the power of the Jewel? What happens if he gets it? Will he hurt the ones I love?_

I sigh and keep massaging my temples, hoping to massage away the thoughts and feelings they bring. I'm sitting cross legged, eyes closed, in my own little world inside my mind.

"Kagome; hey, are you okay?" Someone asks.

I open my eyes and see light brown ones looking back at me.

"Hello Rin." I say with a sigh, closing my eyes again. "I'll be fine. Who sent you?"

"Inuyasha." She says.

_Of course… I had shut the door between our minds and he's in the middle of training._

"I'm fine; just tired." I say.

"Do you need help?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"Nope; I'm fine."

I stand up and wait for her to do the same.

"See? Already back up and running again." I say.

I turn my back to her and pick up my bow and arrows, walking to the archery corner.

I set up, aiming the arrow at the center circle, focusing some energy into the arrow, just enough to show it but not enough to do more than singe the circle board.

I let it fly and smile slightly when it hits its mark, just as I predicted.

Sometimes you get chances where you can be in control. Others…not so much.

* * *

I lay in bed, around 9:05, and stare up at the ceiling, finding random shapes in the weird paint shape dots they have up there.

After school was fine; Inuyasha dropped me off, I did my homework, dinner, watched a movie with Sota and mom.

Oh, grandpa apparently has an apartment closer to the university… Sad, I know but he wasn't here that often to begin with. And I think he has a crush on Kaede… Weird, I know!

Anyhoo, now, my newly dried hair is shaped around my head on the pillow as I look up and try to keep my mind blank, my tears at bay… But like I said; sometimes, you're in control and others…not so much.

I blink as a tear escapes, and my mind already starts fueling itself with the dark chuckle of yet another nightmare… Just what I need to complete yet another wonderful, peaceful night.

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"The plan is set, your majesty." She says to the man in the throne. "We all know and are training and planning accordingly. We'll have what we want all in good time; I promise."

"Indeed my lovely rose; indeed…" He says, smiling a dark smile while a chuckle escapes his throat. "We shall all have what we believe should be ours."

"I sure as hell hope so." The girl says. "All this stress be giving me split ends."

"All shall be good and well in good time…" The man says. _And I shall finally obtain the piece I need to take over the world._

_And I would love to see dear sweet Kagome try and stop me._


	24. Chapter 24

Heya! :D Love the support and love you guys have for the story and me by default. XD Lolz. JK. Anyhoo, sadly, we are nearing an end you guys and…I'm going to miss typing this story every weekend, worrying if it's long enough or good enough, trying to make it…as close to perfect as possible. I'm getting sad just thinking about it.

But, thanks to you guys, I'm a better writer and am even writer a real life book; well, starting to write it anyway. Lolz. And I have you guys to thank for it. :) Y'all are the best and I have seen each of you as fans and even a few as close friends.

Good news; newest story is being posted soon! :D Sesshy/Rin story. I've worked hard and like it so far but I wanna finish this first... The Sky High idea is coming soon; want that one to be extra super good. :)

Anyhoo, Enjoy! R&R!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(This story would be more realistic and there would be some episodes to go with it if I did)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Things unknown becoming known…I think…

"Okay, okay." I say, putting a hand up in between Rin and Inuyasha, who had been arguing seconds before. "Knock it off; he's starting to wrinkle my dress."

Rin rolls her eyes with a smile as I brush off invisible dust bunnies from my dress as it falls over my thighs. Inuyasha just makes a trademark, 'Keh' and turns away. The light purple dress with dark purple bedazzles sparkles slightly as I move. There's a lace design all over. It has three finger sleeves on my shoulders, the sweetheart buster top tight to show my chest which flows when it gets to my hips. The dark purple wedge pumps and curled hair go with my super cute look.

They had been arguing over the songs; which we were fully deciding on tonight at practice since today's Friday. Inuyasha thought we should have more rock songs while Rin opted for pop songs. I was more worried about which songs of the ones I wrote would be picked by the band mates. But, I don't have time to worry about that. I was more worried about the weird feeling I was getting about that weekend.

Every fiber of my being is screaming not to go…but why?

**Are you okay?**

I smile; Inuyasha always worries about me even if he acts all gruff on the outside.

_Of course. Just a bit chilly_

And I was; I had forgotten my jacket again.

I feel something that's tossed into my lap. I look down and see it's a black leather vest with gray sleeves and a gray hood type of jacket. I smile and look up at Inuyasha.

"Thank you." I say aloud. I kiss his cheek and slip the jacket on. I grab Inuyasha's hand in my own and intertwine our fingers and give his a quick squeeze.

_You're pretty great sometimes, you know that?_

**Sometimes?!**

I laugh, the sound spilling from my lips. I look over and see Sango laughing at something Miroku had said, their own hands intertwined. Rin is speaking to Ayame who's standing in front of her in a cute frilly black shirt and a green top that shows the green in her eyes.

Rin is wearing blue jeans and a sparkly blue and light blue striped crop top with a black tank top underneath. Her black converses show out from the jeans. Her hair is up in a ponytail.

Sango's wearing a pink top, dark blue jeans, and black Nike's. Her hair is in the normal ponytail, her face showing little if any make-up.

I smile and turn back to Inuyasha.

"So, what's the surprise?" I ask, talking about the surprise he says I'm getting tomorrow. I wanna know what it is; I don't wait very well because I'm not patient at all.

"I'm not telling you; that's why it's called a surprise." He says, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"I won't tell if you tell me. And I'll even act surprised."

He chuckles. "You're gonna have to wait. And you can't act."

"I can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenge, eyebrows raised.

"Hell yeah." He says, pulling out a 20 dollar bill.

"Oh you're so on." I say, shaking his outstretched hand, smiling sneakily. I look over the courtyard. "Okay; I bet I can act good enough to get those guys numbers and make them think I'm flirting."

"Oh no, I didn't-." Inuyasha starts to argue but I give him a look.

"There were no rules; just a bet that you said I couldn't act and I'm proving I can." I smile big. "I'll be back love."

I go to get up but Inuyasha pulls me back down, arm around my waist and he plops me into his lap. I turn to look at him and see him irritated.

"Okay, you win." He says. I pout.

"No fair; I didn't even get to prove it."

He rolls his eyes.

"Hey now; give me the money." I say, hand outstretched. He raises an eyebrow.

"No."

"Okay." I shrug and go to get up but he pulls me back down. I turn to him. "Want to give it now?"

"Keh." He mutters but sticks the bill in my hand. I smile big and kiss his cheek.

"For a dummy, you can be smart sometimes." I pat his head once and look into his frowning face. I giggle and put my hand down. "Sorry…"

I turn around and look at Rin.

"Hey Rin?" I call to her.

"Yes?" She questions, turning to me.

"Will I get any say in the songs I wrote that y'all pick?"

She laughs. "Of course not."

_…Thanks Rin; very reassuring._

"Right…" I say, frowning at the rumbling of Inuyasha's chest as he laughs. "Well, that's alright because all my songs are good."

"Self-centered much?" teases Sango. I give her a smile.

"Maybe." I say, laughing.

"At least you're honest about it." She says.

"Always!"

"Always?" Inuyasha questions. I elbow his stomach, the abs part.

"Shut up." I say.

"You think he actually will?" Rin teases. I laugh.

"No, just hoping." I say.

"Like you even could shut up." He says.

"I could."

"Could not."

I don't say anything.

"Oh boy…" Rin says. "It's gonna be a long day…"

"She'll cave by the end of first period." Inuyasha says. I give him a look and he laughs.

I elbow him again while the rest of them join in the laughter.

They have so much faith in me…

* * *

"She asked me a question Inuyasha; I had to answer!" I say to Inuyasha as we walk out of first period. "It doesn't count."

"Does too." Inuyasha says.

"Does not! I'm smart so she won't let me off the hook like she does for you."

He gives me a look. "Not funny Kags."

"Sango's laughing." I say, looking behind me to a Sango who's trying to hold in her giggles as she walks beside Miroku.

"Hey; keep your lovers' quarrel to yourself." Sango says. I ignore the flush on my cheeks and say something back.

"Okay, but only so you and Miroku can continue your lovers' little thing y'all got going on." I say, smiling. She blushes.

"Kags…"

"Yes sugar plum?"

She smiles. "Shut up."

"Gotcha. Wouldn't wanna interrupt." I say, winking before turning to the front. Inuyasha's smiling. I grab his hand in my own. "Inuyasha?"

"Yep?" He answers.

"Will you please tell me what's the surprise?" I beg.

"No."

"Ugh! Why not?"

"I said so."

"That's the dumbest reason there is you dummy."

"You're mean when you want something."

"Then maybe you should give it to me so I won't be as mean."

"I still think you'll still be mean."

"I'm not mean."

"Yeah, you are."

"Jerk."

"Annoying."

"Irritating."

"Whiny."

"Baby."

"Honey bun."

I laugh and push into him. "Not that kinda baby, dummy."

"See? Mean."

"Ugh! I'm not mean."

We walk into out 2nd period classroom. I hop up onto the desk and look at him.

"I'm not mean." I say. "I just want what I want when I want it." I shrug. "It's not that hard to follow."

"You are so irritating." He says.

"Only because you can't follow it." I turn and see Koga walking in. I smile. "Hey wolfie-kins!"

"Kagome." Koga says, smiling.

"Do you think I'm mean?" I ask.

He laughs. "You, mean? What dummy told you that?"

I point to Inuyasha. "This one."

"That makes sense." Koga says, making Inuyasha frown in dislike.

"So, I'm not mean?"

"Course not."

"Thanks Koga."

"Anytime." He smiles and then turns around. I turn to Inuyasha.

"See, I'm not mean." I say to him. He's still frowning. "What?"

"You know what." He says.

"Actually, I don't." I say, hands on hips. "I never do with you! You say I'm complicated but you're worse than I am!"

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Keh."

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that; you just try and shut me out. Well, heads up; it won't work."

He goes to say something but the bells rings and I hop into my seat while he goes to his.

But that doesn't mean we stop communicating at all.

* * *

_All I'm saying is you've got to stop being so jealous_

**I'm not jealous**

I roll my eyes and keep walking out the door, Sango at my side. We turn to the guys and wave goodbye before continuing our journey to the chorus room.

"You and Inuyasha bicker like an old married couple." Sango says, smirking. I smile.

"And you and Miroku fight like a newlywed couple." I say.

"Inuyasha's right; you are mean."

"I'm not mean!"

Sango laughs. I smile slightly.

"Only mean people say that." Sango says. I give her a look.

"And only a mean person would say that." I counter.

"Okay; truce?"

"That we're both mean?"

"Yep."

"Truce."

"Alrightey." She agrees, making me laugh which is why she chimes in.

"Hey, what ever happened to that guy in your karate class?" I ask as we start walking down the stairs.

"It's my Tae Kwon Do class. And I told him I had a boyfriend and he backed off…" She says, looking away.

"He stills sorta flirts doesn't he?"

"…Maybe."

"Does Miroku know?"

"…Not exactly."

"What if he finds out? What if that guy shows up at the music festival and they meet as he's flirting with you and something bad happens then y'all break up and you go to junior prom alone?!" I say, all at once in a rush. Sango gives me a look.

"…Are you okay?" She asks.

"No! Not if all this happens!"

"Kags, it won't."

"How do you know?"

"…"

"Exactly! You don't! It could happen this weekend or at the festival or just some random day. Like what if he comes to pick you up and sees that guy asking you out, they fight, he dumps you, and you go to prom alone, forever regretting the mistake you made by not telling Miroku about him so he wouldn't freak out and leave you for some skanky Dallas Cowboy cheerleader while you're stuck being a stay at home single cat lady forever."

"…Who the hell you calling stay at home single cat lady?!"

We get off the stairs, which is good because some people are looking at us now anyway.

"Im just saying, it could happen if you don't set things right."

"But what if I tell him and he freaks out and dumps me anyway."

"He won't; he'll understand."

"Will he really?"

"He should. If not, we'll make him understand."

She laughs slightly and I smile as we enter the chorus classroom. I look over and wave to Ayame in the soprano section, meeting the stare of a glaring Kikyo, then sit in my seat seconds before Rin comes flying through the door.

She slaps down into her seat, hair astray, and yet she's smiling like a goofball.

"Heyyyyyyyy you guys." She says, smiling big.

"…Hello." I say.

"Do you have something you'd like to share?" Sango asks.

"Gosh, I thought you'd never ask!" She says. "I heard that our band is getting a fan club thanks to Kagome. It's already got like 100 and something members and it just formed this morning."

"No way." I say. "There's just no way."

"Yes way! My information is never wrong." Rin says seriously.

"Rin…your information is almost always wrong!" I say.

"One time!"

"Lots of times." Sango says.

"Whatever! I'm not wrong this time." Rin says.

"Is it just guys in the fan club?"

"No, there are some girls in it for Inuyasha and Koga. A few for Miroku as well."

"Are there any guys for the rest of us or just Kagome?" Sango asks. I shoot her a look but then look back Rin.

"Of course there are some for us! There's just more for her. I mean, she's been the schools gossip since she first showed up and totally told Kikyo to her face that she was a no good bitch with a stick up her ass." Rin says. Sango and I laugh.

"Rin!" I chide, smacking her leg. "I didn't say it like that."

"But you should have." She says, sending us all laughing again just as the bell rings.

We try to stop laughing so we can sing; but it's harder than you would think let me tell you.

Especially when every time your eyes meet, you start laughing all over again.

* * *

"You still haven't told Inuyasha?" Rin asks, exasperated. She's talking about when we found out about Kikyo and her plan that Ayame overheard.

"I don't want him freaking out over nothing." I say.

"What about Miroku?" Sango says. "I'm not telling Miroku unless you tell Inuyasha."

Rin gives her an approving look while I just groan.

"That's not fair and you know it." I whine.

"All's fair in love and war." Sango says.

"It is not!" I say. "It's never fair because life isn't fair."

"We know that Kagome; but do you?" Rin asks.

"..More than you'll ever know." I mutter, much to low for them to hear. We're almost to the chorus door when I stop and turn to them.

"Okay; don't mention this to Inuyasha; I'll tell him when I'm good and ready." I turn to Sango. "And then I'll tell you so you can do what you need to next."

"Yay…" Sango says, no enthusiasm in her voice at all.

I turn back around and walk out the door, them behind me. I look at Inuyasha and smile despite myself; he looks amazing standing there by the door, waiting for me like a good boyfriend should. I hug his jacket closing around my shoulders, pulling my backpack more onto my shoulder.

Miroku gets beside Sango and Rin behind me and Inuyasha. I grab Inuyasha's hand in my own; even though public display of affection sometimes makes him uneasy. Maybe that's a key reason why I do it.

I feel the zing of electricity from his skin touching mine and know that that's not the only reason.

"Heya." I say, smiling. Inuyasha does a trade-mark half smirk that makes his gold eyes sparkle.

"Hey." He says. "Why you lookin' at me like that?"

I turn to the front as we continue walking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do."

"Nope, I don't."

"Okay fine; you don't."

"I always win."

"No, no you don't."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then maybe you also know this; why are you telling Rin and Sango not to tell me something?"

I freeze, inside not outside.

"…I always forget about your demon hearing…." I say softly, cursing myself.

"What is it?"

"You tell me a secret, I'll tell you mine." I challenge, using an old tactic I use with almost every and any situation if you think about it.

"Nu-uh; you tell me what I'm not supposed to know." He says, not taking the bait; yet.

"If you're not supposed to know, why on Earth would I tell you?"

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No and that's final."

"It is not."

I roll my eyes and get in line, grabbing the usual, and then walk to the table with the gang, arguing with Inuyasha the whole time.

I put my tray and bag down and look at Inuyasha.

"Listen, you can be mad at me later but please just watch my cake like a good little boyfriend guard dog." I kiss his cheek, silencing any arguments or retorts he may have against what I've said.

I turn around and walk towards the drink machines, something I do every day now and what I will probably always do.

I stick in my dollar and decide on what to pick.

"Look girls; a tramp who may actually pick only one drink instead of all the ones she can get her dirty little hands on."

I turn towards the deep voice, already knowing its Kikyo with her gang of hoes. I smile, it sickly sweet on my face.

"Kikyo. Oh how I've missed your cunning wit, high stupidity level, and amount of skin you get past the teachers here at Shikon High." I say brightly. Her sneer deepens, the glare hardening.

"I don't see why Inuyasha likes you so much." Kikyo says.

"Maybe because I'm better than you?"

"I hate you." She says, blunt and sure.

"Hate is such a strong word."

"Which is why I used it."

"Bitch; you think you can prance in here and get every guy you see. Not only do you hang around the other tramps, but you steal Ayame's man, Ayame, and Inuyasha who is clearly Kikyo's man." Kagura growls out, fierce and determined.

"Kagura." Kikyo snaps, making Kagura quiet down; but her glare is still on me.

"Wait, what do you mean that I'm hanging around the other tramps?" I ask, curious.

"Rin and Sango." Kanna says.

"Wait, how are they tramps?" I ask, confused.

"Sesshomaru was Kagura's guy and Miroku was mine." Kanna explains, her voice clear and soft even if the mad intensity in her eyes tells a different story.

"I didn't know that…" I say.

"There's a lot you don't know." Kikyo hisses. "Like the fact that I will get Inuyasha back and when I do; I'll destroy you."

"…You're way into this." I say, picking my Coke out from the bottom of the machine, going to go past them but she has more to say apparently since she won't move out of my way.

"I will get him back and he will be mine and you will be no more." She says softly to me, her voice clear and emotionless. "I will get what I deserve and you will be left with nothing. Then you will know the pain I will feel when you stole the one I loved."

I laugh. "Love? You wouldn't know love if it came and slapped you ugly face right now. Love isn't cheating and betraying. Love is…well, love. And you don't deserve Inuyasha. He's mine and I will fight to the death to keep him."

I shove through and make it to the entrance of the cafeteria when she says something softly to me.

"Maybe you will…"

Her voice, full of serious intensity, sends shivers down my spine and goose bumps all over my skin; not the good kind either.

I shake the feeling and keep walking to the table, waving and smiling to those I pass until I finally get to my seat.

"What's wrong?" Rin asks, sensing something the minute I sit down. I smile big.

"Don't know what you mean." I say, popping a French fry into my mouth. She frowns but says nothing more.

I firmly close the door between my mind and Inuyasha's; the last thing I need is for him to hear about this now.

Whatever the hell THIS is…

"So, y'all ready for practice tonight?" I ask, hoping to get some conversation started. It works.

"No!" Ayame says. "I don't know why I even have to go."

"In case I need you for a song." Rin says.

"I can't sing them all." I say.

"But she most likely will." Koga says.

"So?" Sango says. "She's the best we got."

"I agree." Miroku says.

"Exactly!" Ayame says.

"But we still need you for support and backstage work; and what if we do need you for a song?" Rin says.

"Then you call me." Ayame says.

"That'd be too much work." Rin says, waving a hand in dismissal.

"I don't even think you know the meaning of that saying." Ayame says.

"She probably doesn't." Sango says.

"I'm just ready to get this festival over with." I say.

"That's the attitude!" Rin says, voice dripping in sarcasm. I smile at her.

"You know what I mean; I'm excited, really. But I'm also nervous and a little scared."

"Why?" Inuyasha asks.

"You're gonna rock it!" Ayame says.

"I know but something could go wrong." I say.

"You're such a worrywart." Rin says.

"I am so not a wart." I say.

"Of course not sweetie." Sango says.

"Sugar plum, Butter Cup's being mean." I whine. Ayame laughs. "Cupcake; it's not funny."

"What the hell is in her food?" Inuyasha mumbles.

"Shut up jerk." I say softly, laying my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, chin up; you'll be fine." Inuyasha says, unsure of what to do.

"I know…" I mumble, knowing that that's not the reason why I'm sad; its Kikyo's words ringing in my head.

"Kags, you okay?" Inuyasha asks, speaking to me only as conversation carries on around the table.

"Yeah, Boo Bear; I'm fine." I say, popping another French fry in my mouth.

"Did you just call me Boo Bear?" He questions.

"Sure did Sweetums."

"Sweetums?"

"Sugar lips?"

This makes him laugh, the sound reverberating through my whole body and I smile, a true smile.

"That's a keeper, right?" I ask.

"You're such a dork." He says.

"But I'm your dork."

"Yeah, you are…" He says, so soft I wonder if I heard it at all.

But I know I did. I smile and take a big bight of my chocolate cake, pulling Inuyasha's jacket closer around me, zoning out the words of Kikyo and her posse, focusing on the love and laughter of the table.

I'm getting way too sentimental these days…

* * *

"That test was so easy." I say, smiling as I walk out with Koga and Inuyasha.

"You must've been taking a different test than us." Koga says.

I laugh. "Well, if y'all would study like I do, it wouldn't be so hard." I say in a sing song kinda voice.

"Yeah well we don't." Inuyasha says.

"Obviously; or else y'all would've aced that test like I did." I say, smiling big.

We're walking out of the science classroom, towards the stairs to go to gym.

"You don't know if you aced just yet." Inuyasha says.

"But doesn't she usually ace them?" Koga says.

"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbles. I laugh and link my arms with theirs, each on one side of me.

"Aw, come on guys; chin up. Girls don't like melancholy faces; smile! Show me those pearly whites! It's just one test; I'll help y'all study next time, okay? OH! We can have a study group and everything! But just us of course." I ramble on.

"What was in her food?" Koga asks Inuyasha over my head.

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha says.

They both look down at me.

"What?" I question, slightly confused. "What did I do?"

"It's more of what you're doing that we're concerned about." Koga says.

"Why? I'm just…happy." I say, smiling.

"And that's what scares us." Inuyasha says. I laugh, it trilling out into the air.

"…I sound so drunk." I say quietly. They look at me, scared and I laugh. "Gotcha."

"Did you really?" Inuyasha asks. We start walking down the stairs.

"…I think so…" I say, thinking.

There are Hi's and Hello's to me as we walk. I wave and smile and answer with my own Hello's and such.

"You're such a popular little flower." Koga says.

"Aww… I'm a flower." I say, smiling. "Can I be purple?"

He laughs. "Sure, Kags; you can be purple."

"Yes!" I say, excited as we start walking towards the locker hallway. I skip away heading towards the girl's locker room, humming.

And hoping they bought the act.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I watch Kagome skip to the girl's locker room, humming under her breathe. I wait until she's inside before turning to the wolf beside me.

"You know she's faking, right?" Koga says.

"Course." I answer. "But why?"

"She's been acting weird since lunch."

"Like a week ago."

"You're right."

"We'll get to the bottom of it; even though I don't like working with you."

"Back at ya mutt; but she used to be my woman and I'm still gonna make sure she's okay." He says, turning away.

"She wasn't your woman!" I call out in frustration.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

_She can't actually mean it, can she?... would she go that far to get Inuyasha back? Does she feel for him that strongly? Does he still feel for her like that?_

I shoot another arrow, hitting my mark with just enough energy to singe the board.

I put my arms down, looking at the arrow, breathing.

_He wouldn't leave me…would he? If he were giving the choice, would he drop me for her with the flick of a hand? Could he drop me that quickly? Did he even spend time to mourn over Kikyo?_

_Wait, did I just think the word, mourn? She didn't die…but I know what I mean. And he did…but she hurt him and he got over it rather quickly but I think it might just be because of our connection, you know?_

_Great, now I'm talking to myself as if I'm someone else._

I sigh and get another arrow ready to shoot.

**Kagome…**

I freeze; that voice… It's the one from my dreams, that haunts my nightmares, my ever fear and thought… I start breathing rapidly.

_Who are you? What do you want?_

**The Jewel… I want the Jewel and I shall have it. **

_But who are you? What do you want with me?_

**The Jewel dear Kagome. I want the Jewel and I shall have it rather you want to give it to me or not**

_I shall never give up the Jewel and you won't get it_

**But I will, even if I have to kill you.**

Pain; stabbing, blinding, bright flash that has my brain reeling, my senses flying, my mind numbing and then I'm falling… The ground is rushing to meet me, dots in my vision, a cry on the tip of my tongue but going nowhere; and all the while I hear the laugh, dark and evil laced with hate and greed…something that I could never forget…but wish I could…

And then…it's black…

* * *

Noises…voices and sounds, mixing together, twisting and jumbling to create thumps in my head. I groan, noticing I'm against a warm, hard body…and I hurt. The Jewel, pulses slightly in my side, the cut burning from my dreams.

"No…no…" I mumble, opening my eyes, tears already leaking. "No!"

I bolt up and look around, the world swaying and swinging as if I'm on a carnival ride of some sort. I groan and put my fingers to my temples, closing my eyes to the too bright world.

"Oh Kami; what happened?" I groan, mumbling the words as I put my head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha grumbles, the feeling moving against my chest.

"Kags, are you okay?" I hear someone asks, their hand rubbing my back; Rin.

"I'm fine…or I should be as soon as my head stops pounding like the bass of a Led Zeppelin song." I say.

"Kags…what happened?" Sango asks.

"…I don't know…" I say softly, tears leaking. But I do know; and I'm scared, terrified. "I need to go to the nurse." I say, louder so as to make sure everyone knows. I just want to get away.

I start to stand up but almost collapse; strong arms pull me to them, picking me up bridal style. Inuyasha of course.

I lay my head back on his shoulder.

"I'll take you." He says, his voice concerned. He makes his way through the crowd, explaining to coach and then walking inside the building.

"Stop." I whisper once he gets inside and is starting to walk through the gym locker hallway. "Just…stop…"

He stops and sits me down against the wall, sitting down beside me.

Then the waterfall comes down, the dam collapsing like my will to keep the tears at bay. I put my hands to my face as the sobs make me shudder, tremors rolling through my body.

"Oh Inuyasha… The voice…He's in my head; I can't get free…" I ramble, my sobs breaking up my words, the tears making my voice sound weird.

"Kags, slow down; what voice?" He asks, pulling me close.

"The voice… He's talking to me through my own head Inuyasha; not just my dreams. I can't get away… I can't get free… you have to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I look up at him, his face set and determined.

"Fine…we'll talk later… But I really need to go to the nurse now." I say, my voice steadier as my head comes up with a plan…one I'll hate to use but will have too anyway.

* * *

"Kagome; maybe you should take a break." Sayuri says from on the stage. I grind my teeth, everyone had heard about my…incident.

"I'm fine Sayuri." I say, trying to be kind; they're just worried.

And they should be.

Its band practice, Friday afternoon. But, it seems everyone wants to quit early since most aren't even here.

Rin doesn't want to make the announcements is not everyone's here to hear them. She doesn't like to repeat apparently.

Shocker…

"Listen; why don't we quit early?" Koga offers.

"I agree." Rin says, eyeing me. "Alright group; move on out. Sesshy will kill me if we are late for reservations; again."

She skips out the door, throwing her clipboard on the couch. Everyone else files after her, moving in couples or groups as they leave. They hug and say their goodbyes.

Inuyasha comes up beside me and I almost collapse into his arms.

"Inuyasha…I'm tired." I say softly.

"I know." Inuyasha says.

We practiced for 3 straight hours; its 6:05 right now.

Inuyasha leads me out the door and to his car. He puts me in the passenger seat and gets in the driver, already backing out of the driveway.

"Maybe you shouldn't be with me…" I say softly. "You deserve a girl that won't get you killed."

"Where the hell are you getting this shit?" Inuyasha asks, anger spilling into his words. I turn to him, surprised. "Are you listening to the shit coming from Kikyo's mouth or something? You know it ain't true. I like you, I'm going to be with you; I'll fight with you, I'll fight for you. I'm going to protect you Kagome, no matter how great the risks or how long the distance; I'm fighting for you."

I keep looking at him and smile. "Inuyasha… I love you."

I say it so sure, so calm; it surprises us both. He turns to me then looks back at the road.

"I love you too…" He says softly. So soft I almost miss the words, thinking they aren't really said. I smile, knowing that this is right. Then I start.

We had just said we loved each other… Holy butter biscuits on fire… We just admitted we loved each other…. Ohmigod…. He loves me… He _Loves _me. He LOVES me. …he loves me….

Ohmigod…

Inuyasha loves ME…. ME!

I look around and realize he's already in my driveway. I turn to him and smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask. He smiles.

"Keh, just as long as you ain't cooking." He says. I smirk.

"Shut up!" I say, laughing as I get out of the car, Inuyasha already at my side…just like always…just like forever…

* * *

"Bye." I say to Inuyasha as I walk him to his car. It's about 7:30ish and Inuyasha had just spent the evening with me, my mother, and my brother.

It went very well, if I do say so myself.

I kiss him, quick, and back away smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow for my surprise."

"Of course." He says, kissing me once more.

"And don't forget; you have to let me braid your hair." I remind him, smiling as I run my hair through my fingers. He frowns.

"Why can't you forget this stuff like you do your jacket?" He asks. I laugh.

"Oh yeah." I start to take off the jacket, his jacket, but he stops me. I look up into gold eyes and he smirks slightly.

"Keep it." He says. I smile.

"It looks better on me, doesn't it?"

He chuckles. "Sure, whatever. Bye Kags; I'll text you."

I know he doesn't really mean texting… I smile and nod once.

"Okay. Bye Inuyasha…"

I walk up to the front porch and wave until he's out of sight. I smile, in a dreamy state, and walk inside.

I go into the kitchen to see my mother smiling.

"You like him, don't you?" She asks, her eyes on me. I blush.

"…Yes, I really do… Mom, I can't get him out of my mind; literally." I say. She laughs, it soft and clear.

"Well, I think he's good enough for you and I like him… I know you do too."

"…I love him…" I say softly. She looks at me and then smiles.

"I was wondering when you would notice."

I look at her with wide eyes.

"You knew?"

"Of course. Kaede, Midoriko, and I have known for a long time."

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"You had to figure it out for yourself. And I'm glad you did." She comes by and kisses my forehead. "He's a good guy and y'all are cute together; I'm happy you've found happiness here."

I smile. "Yeah…happiness…"

I walk into the living room and see Sota playing a game.

"Hey lil bro." I say, plopping on the couch beside him. "So…do you like Inuyasha?"

"Yeah; he's cool. He showed me a cheat code so now I can win." Sota says, smiling. I laugh.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's good for some things."

"So, is he like your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like him a lot?"

I blush. "Yeah…"

"Okay, but if he hurts you, he answers to me." Sota says, seriousness in his voice. I look at him, into the brown eyes so much like my own and hug him quickly, squeezing him tight, something I haven't done in a long time.

"You're a good little brother, you know that?" I say, smiling as I pull away. I laugh when I see that his cheeks are pink.

"Yeah…" He says, pressing the play button on the remote.

I ruffle his hair and then turn to leave. But turn back to him.

"Sota…" I say.

He turns towards me, the game paused.

"Inuyasha's a good guy… I don't think you have to worry about him hurting me." I say, smiling.

"Just in case… You call me, got it? I know some guys at school; we got this." He says, winking and smiling his crocked smile. I laugh.

"Okay Sota; I will."

I turn and walk up the stairs, happy and content.

Almost completely forgetting about the voice from earlier today…

…almost…


	25. Chapter 25

Heya! So close to the end…we get closer and closer and I'm a little saddened; the ending of my first story on … :) Wow… Lolz. But, this isn't the last chapter just yet; should be about 3-7 other after this. (guesstamation that I know is wrong. Lolz!)

Okay; thanks for the reviews and such; y'all been so supportive of me and I've loved every minute of this lovely journey to where I am today. :)

**BTW…. Love you too Cassy! :D Lolz. Must write this in bold for everyone to see. :)**

Enjoy! R&R!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(But I really really wish I did…like, all the time.)

~Love at Shikon High~

~The band practice that makes serious decisions and my surprise:

"Not only is it like 10:00 in the morning, but not all of us even need to be here!" Kagami whines for like the millionth time.

"Kagami…shut up." Sentenza says, glaring.

"You guys; focus! I'm making the announcements of the songs we're singing!" Rin snaps, wanting everyone to pay attention.

Which we do because…Rin can be pretty scary.

I lean back against Inuyasha as we sit on the loveseat, listening to Rin's every word…she might notice if I don't.

"Okay! The cover songs: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, Brokenhearted by Karmin, and Im Yours by Jason Mraz." Rin says.

I look at Inuyasha, smiling as I remember when he sang that song to me while I stood on my balcony. He kisses my forehead and I turn back to Rin, butterflies in my stomach.

"The songs that were written by Kagome are: Better than Revenge and Forever in My Life."

_NO! Not those songs! You've got to be kidding me…_

"And then there's a song by Inuyasha; Think Twice."

I look at Inuyasha, confused. But he just smirks.

_Okay…_

"Kagome!" Rin calls. I turn to her. "Get ready to show your song to them. Go on up there!"

I stand up, nervous, and walk to the stand, the place I always stand when singing.

The band gets in place and I get ready to begin.

_~Better than Revenge (Taylor Swift)_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him fast than you could say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor wouldn't I have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She looks as life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I'll always get the last word  
Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

I finish and look at Rin.

"You had to pick this one?" I ask, frowning while the others are in awe, amazement, and wonder that I could write this.

"I figured it was based on our conversation and figured she should hear it." Rin says, smiling. I smirk.

"Right…."

"Okay, next one!"

I sigh but get ready for the next one anyway…the worst one to do in my opinion.

_~Forever in My Life (Jojo)_

_Ooh…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_The way you're part of me,  
I would have to relearn everything.  
If, you were to leave,  
So fast you'd make me fall like I was,  
autumn leaves.  
And, honestly…  
There's a perfect explanation  
why you feel so good to say that you're…_

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
it you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life._

_I'm locked inside a jar,  
turn the lid and set me free,  
I love everything you are,  
has a million other reasons,  
but let's not go too far.  
Stay, close to my heart.  
When I think about the future,  
I am right there where you are.  
'Cause you're…_

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
it you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life._

_Say that you're my love, my love, my love  
I'll give you all my love, if you, if you,  
if you don't change a thing, about, the way,  
you hold me every night, so right,  
I wanna a man like you forever in my life._

_I know, that you,  
would never leave me hanging,  
handing out to dry in the wind…  
I know, that we,  
haven't seen the worst of it, but when we do,  
I promise you we'll stick it out together._

_You're my love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love, if you, if you,  
if you don't change a thing, about, they way,  
you hold me every night, so right,  
I wanna man like you in my life._

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
it you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life…_

I take a deep breath and smile at the girls, who are clapping like seals on crack.

"Okay you guys…it's not that good…" I say, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze for fear of what it might hold… I clear my throat, even though there's nothing in it; nervous habit #1.

"Alright Inuyasha; you're turn." Rin says. "And Kagome; I think you're gonna like this one…" She's smiling that smile… And boy do I hate that smile when it's pointed at me…

I sit in the chair Inuyasha just left and look up as he starts to play, the other guys following along. And I almost die laughing at the lyrics…well, you'll read…

_~Think Twice (Eve 6)_

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted_

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

_Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more!_

I'm holding back laughter as I clap with everyone else. Inuyasha takes his guitar off his shoulder and I jump into his arms, with so much force he takes a step back and is laughing.

"Hey, calm down." He says, his voice gruff. I just hang on tighter, my head on his shoulder while my hand tangle in his silver hair and legs wrap around his waist. His arms go around my own waist, helping to hold me up.

I back away to face him and kiss his cheek.

"The song was wonderful; I especially love the chorus." I say, laughing. He smirks.

"And I liked your song." He says. I blush and hide my face in his hair.

"Let's not talk about that…" I say quietly. He laughs.

I hop down and drag him with me as we plop back down on our loveseat.

Rin's smiling at everyone, since they are all seated once more.

"So, everyone likes the choices, right?" Rin asks. Everyone agrees. Then she notices that Sayuri has her hand raised. "Um, yes Sayuri?"

Sayuri smiles bright, almost as bright as the pink on her shirt, and puts her hand down. "Okay. I was wondering if I could ask Kagome a question really quickly before we go any further with this?"

She looks at me, her eyes pleading.

"Um…okay." I say, unsure exactly. I stand up and she pulls me with her outside, then turns back to the group before shutting the door.

"I'll be back with her in like, 2 minutes. This is forrealzies stuff." She says, then shuts the door.

I look at her, confused. "Um, care to explain?"

"Ohmigod! Okay, that song…wow… I know he's taking you for your surprise after this so I had to tell you that I loved your song and I was wondering, was it written about him?" Sayuri rushes out, smiling.

"…Yes…" I say, blushing slightly.

"Awww!" She says, hands clasped to her cheek. "Okay; was the other one about Kikyo trying to take your man? Because you know we got your back at that festival, right?"

I laugh; of course Rin had to tell those who aren't even in our school and don't even really know Kikyo.

"I know. And he's taking me for my surprise now?" I ask, confused. I had thought it would be later…guess it's not a fancy dinner. But, Inuyasha and fancy have never mixed so…

"Yep! We better get back in there." Sayuri says suddenly, pulling me back inside. I smile; only Sayuri.

I go in with her and go to Inuyasha's side.

"So, surprise time?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes. He smiles slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"It's surprise time Kags." He says, sounding like an adult telling a child they can have what they've been begging for; which is probably what our situation seems like in all honesty.

"Finally!" I say, smiling big. I jump up and down. "So, are we going now? Can we go now? I wanna go now. What is it? Can you tell me? Will you tell me? Are we leaving now?"

Inuyasha laughs and puts his hands on my shoulders to hold me down.

"Yes, we're leaving now but you have to calm down." He says, smiling. I nod my head like a bobble head figure on crack after eating 4 chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream from I-Hop.

"Who said you could leave?" Rin asks, appearing at my side like a ninja. I jump and look at her.

"Aww, please let us go! I've been dying to know what my surprise is so please, please, please let me goo…." I beg like she's my prison warden…or a very strict mother.

She sighs and looks around; half the people had already snuck out to go either sleep or eat. She sighs.

"Be back for back practice at 3; do NOT forget and don't show up late either." She says. I jump up and down, clapping my hands like Sayuri would do.

"Yay!" I say, grabbing Rin into a quick hug. Then I grab Inuyasha's hand in my own, so excited to see my surprise. "Alright, let's go!"

I drag him out the door and to the car, buckled and ready to go before he even gets in the driver's seat.

"Move faster Inuyasha!" I snap. He gets in the car.

"I'm never giving you any more surprises after this." He mumbles.

I laugh and he smiles.

"Shut up butthead." I say.

"…Butthead? I haven't been called a butthead since elementary school."

"Maybe not to your face."

He gives me a look and I laugh and turn on the radio as he begins the journey to my surprise…and I'm just now hoping I won't be too surprised…

* * *

"How do you cheat at tic-tac-toe Inuyasha?" I ask him as we sit at the back booth of a cute little pizza place.

"I don't know; you tell me cheater." Inuyasha says. I laugh, seeing his irritated face.

"Aww, my poor baby." I say. He gives me another look, causing me to laugh again.

We've already eaten and I'm hoping we'll leave soon so I can finally see what my surprise is.

Speaking of surprises…I haven't heard the voice since yesterday.

Well, except for in my nightmare.

**_*Flashback!*_**

I'm in the woods, somewhere I always seem to be when I'm in these types of dreams, and it's like I can't move fast enough; like I'll never be able to get away.

And I can't.

He's behind me, I know he is; it's like I can feel the breathe on my neck, the tips of his fingers just grazing the back of my shirt, his laughter almost as loud as the sound of my heart thumping in my ears.

I race, sprinting through trees and over roots, zipping under branches, pushing my legs farther and faster than ever before.

But it's not enough.

I'm in the clearing and see him…the Shadow Man as I call him…for I have no other name for his shadowy appearance, the dark aura encasing him in pure negative hatred…for me? Maybe…

He's on the edge, opposite of me, and is standing in the shadows, as he always seems to be.

I feel his eyes on me and see a flash of red; 2 dots near the top and full of complete hatred and seem to stare into my soul. I can almost feel the dark aura coming towards me, encasing my own bright pink aura; pure and clean…like the Jewel I hold.

"What do you want?" I ask; my voice surprisingly calm despite my gasping breath and hurtling heart.

He chuckles, the sound sending shivers up my spine and goose bumps on my arms.

"Ah, dear sweet Kagome. We've been through this many times." His voice is like that of an adult talking to a silly child. "I want the Jewel and I shall have it."

"I don't think so." My aura brightens at the sound of my voice; steely and full of determination. "You aren't getting it; ever."

"I almost had it when your great aunt was the keeper. Have you heard that story, Kagome?"

He caresses my name, sending disgusted feelings churning in my stomach, while my mind wonders what he means. I knew Midoriko had the Jewel but she never spoke of this shadow man…

"How do you know my aunt?"

"Kagome, that's a long story to tell but I shall share the gist of it with you my love." I resist the urge to vomit as he continues, unaware of my growing disgust. "Midoriko had the Jewel; powerful and beautiful, both the Jewel and herself. She was the sole protector and kept it pure; it was a waste of power. As you may already know, I wished to have the power myself but Midoriko was better than I was to have believed; she killed all my demon minions."

He sounds horrified and angry; I feel delighted at my powerful aunt. If she didn't give in, neither would I.

"But she made one fatal flaw one day." He continues, smiling evilly as the white teeth catch the full moon that seems like a spotlight. "She fell in love."

Inutaisho…

"That's what killed her eventually."

"You're lying." I spit out, anger tingeing my aura with a slight red at the edges. "You're a lying, harassing, evil man who has nothing better to do in his life than stalk girls like me."

His aura darkens, stretching to me. Then, quick as lightning, he's at my side, lifting me up with one hand by my throat.

I claw at the wrist, gasping for air like a fish out of water, skin peeling from my nails.

"Kagome; I am not a patient man." He says darkly, the words coating the air with its own hatred it seems. "Why not join me? We could rule the world together; you'll forget about that hanyou in no time."

"His name is Inuyasha and I wouldn't rule with you if you were the last man on the entire Earth. And then I still wouldn't rule with you. You aren't getting the Jewel until you pry it from my cold, dead hands."

"…Have it your way."

Pain, blood, red on black…or maybe black on red… Colors dot my vision, my head colliding to the ground with a sickening crack, the ground wet under my fingertips…wet with blood…

His laugh crawls into my ears, into my mind.

"Maybe one day you'll see it my way… For I will have the Jewel one way or another Kagome…one way or another…" He says, slipping into the shadows.

"What's your name you bastard?!" I yell into the clearing, my vision already fading.

"Naraku…my name is Naraku… The name you fear and what shall haunt you for days to come…is…Naraku…"

Then it's over.

**_*End flashback!*_**

"Kagome!"

I zone back to this time, to here and now, and see golden eyes staring into my own. And they look worried.

My hand is shaking and is on my side…is on the scar, which is pounding like a second heartbeat.

I breathe out a shaky sigh and smile at Inuyasha, putting my hand in my lap, hoping to hide the shakiness.

"Sorry." I say, my voice hoarse. I clear it and try again. "I'm sorry; I just zoned out…"

"On what?" Inuyasha asks, concern clear in his voice.

"…He told me his name." I blurt out, unsure why and yet happy I did; he deserves to know and if I don't tell him and he finds out on his own… No, that won't happen.

"Just now?"

"No, last night in the dream."

"Well what is it?!" He asks, excited for me to tell him.

But I falter…hesitating with the name on the tip of my tongue.

"I forgot." I lie, it slipping easily from my lips. "I'll remember later."

Before he can object, I stand up and grab his hand in my own. "Come on! I wanna go get my surprise!"

He smiles, standing up and letting me lead the way to the car.

"I'm so freaking excited!" I say, my old feelings of today covering the new feelings of last night. And I'm perfectly okay with that.

I hop in the passenger side, smiling and chattering like I have been the whole time.

"Ya don't say?" Inuyasha mutters, smiling slightly as he gets in the driver seat.

"I do so say." I say. "So…what is it?"

"I'm not saying."

"Please! We're almost there anyway so just tell me."

"No."

"I will beg until we get there." I threaten. He looks at me then back at the road, which zips under our car.

"It's around 30 minutes; there's just no way."

"Okay…Have it your way." I say in a sing song voice, right before I begin the pleading and begging.

* * *

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE!" I beg, hands clasped under my chin, pout at its fullest.

My eyes are closed, my whine still in the air of the car when I feel the lurch of brakes being applied and look to see we're parked in a somewhat empty parking lot. I look at Inuyasha and see he's looking at me.

"Oh… Are we here?" I ask sweetly, putting my hands in my lap as I smile innocently.

His look is not a happy one, let me tell you.

"Have I ever mentioned how I love you?" I say quickly.

He sighs, seeming at a battle with himself. Then he just holds out a blind fold, smiling slightly. I smile back.

"So, this is the surprise?" I ask quietly.

"Yep, this is it. And thank Kami because I couldn't take another moment of that." He says, the end turning into an irritated growl. I laugh and go to take it from his hand but he pulls it away. I look into his eyes and see the mischievous twinkle. "No, I'm tying it."

I turn my back to him so he can tie it. "I think you're too excited about this part of the surprise."

"It's the best part."

I laugh as he covers my eyes, the fabric surprisingly soft against my cheeks and forehead. My eyelashes make little scratchy sounds against the fabric.

"You're gonna lead me there, right?" I ask, making sure. I feel my door open and someone pulling me up, the hand warm and comforting. I smile.

The door slams shut and I lifted onto something strong and muscular; Inuyasha's back. I yelp and grasp on tight with my arms and legs.

"Jeez, Inuyasha; warn a girl." I gasp. He chuckles, the sound making a reverberating sound against my chest.

"And miss this?" He says. "No way."

I resist the urge to hit him; for multiple reasons. 1. I don't exactly know where to hit him. 2. I don't want to risk falling off. 3. He could drop me easily. 4. He could tell me I won't get my surprise and I am way to close not to get…whatever it is.

I hear doors opening, polite hellos, dogs barking and then…nothing…

I resist the urge to take off the blindfold and instead wait until he sets me on my feet and I feel clawed fingers gently undoing the knot at the back of my head.

I open my eyes and gasp, my hands going to my mouth which is in the shape of an O.

Cats, small and large, old and young, all over.

"Ohmigod!" I squeal, walking over to the cage that holds little kittens as they crawl over one another.

"This is your surprise." He says.

I turn to him, jumping in his open arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so freakin' much!" I say, kissing his cheeks, nose, mouth. Then I jump down and look at the kittens and cats, waiting for one to catch my attention.

And one does.

Green eyes with black cat slits catch the light and seem to twinkle in the light of the room.

I walk closer to the catch and sink down until we're face to face.

He's big and seems older than the rest. His white fur is splotched with brown and black, seeming soft and textured. He's curled in his cat bed, his gaze on me.

And my heart lifts.

I smile and look at him.

He turns away and I feel dissed…then I hear the song from the speakers and I join in.

_~Big girls don't cry  
like school mates in the school yard  
we'll play jacks and Uno cards_

He meows and looks at me, as if I'm supposed to keep going. I smile.

"This one." I say, standing to my full height, turning to Inuyasha who's already at my side.

"This one?" He asks, speculating.

I nod once. "This one. He's the one." I look back at him smiling. "Buyo; his name's Buyo."

"How do you know?" he asks.

I point to the card on his cage.

"It says, 'This is Buyo and he was left in a ditch by a family that was moving away. He's 4 and needs a home that will love and care for him.' That's me." I say, turning to Inuyasha. "When I sang, he meowed. That's a sign."

"It is not." Inuyasha says.

I give him a look and start singing from my head.

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
it you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life._

There's one meow over the normal ruckus coming from the cage in front of us; Buyo.

"See?" I say, smiling. "I want him, he wants me; let's go lover boy."

I grab his hand and take him to the counter, going to do whatever I can to make him mine.

I mean the cat, not Inuyasha.

Just so that's clear.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I love him!" I squeal for the millionth time that afternoon as I hold Buyo's box in my lap.

"So you keep saying." Inuyasha says as he drives, pulling into my driveway.

"Because I have too! He's just…mine."

"It took you that long to think of that?"

I give him a look and receive a smirk in return. I smile and look back at Buyo, his eyes catching mine.

"Hey you little cutie." I say in a voice meant for super cute animals.

"It took you that long to realize I was in the car babe?" Inuyasha says, opening my door. I give him a look and roll my eyes, smiling all the while.

I get out, Buyo's box in my hands, and Inuyasha follows as we walk towards the door.

I go inside and don't hear anything.

"Must be gone." I say aloud, going into the living room to let Buyo out to explore.

I open the box and sit down, wanting to see what he'll do.

He crawls out, green eyes lazily looking around at his surroundings, the white fur standing out. He crawls over to me and purrs loud as he rubs against my legs.

I pick him up and lay him in my lap, petting him as he purrs. I laugh.

"He's perfect…" I say softly, looking up at Inuyasha who's standing in front of us. "Thank you so much. I love him."

"More than me?" Inuyasha asks.

I hold out my hand and wait for him to grab it, then pull him close so we're face to face. I kiss him, long and sweet before answering his question.

"Almost as much as you." I say softly.

I kiss him again then go back to my cat. Then I look at Inuyasha again, eyes wide.

"What time is it?" I ask, knowing that if we're late for practice, Rin will kill us.

Inuyasha checks his phone. "It's 2:27."

"Guess we better go…" I say, petting Buyo again. I sigh; I don't wanna leave him…but I have too.

I stand up, put Buyo on the couch and kiss his head, before coming to stand beside Inuyasha. I look up into his gold eyes.

"Okay, let's go." I say, letting him grab my hand. He kisses my cheek and I smile.

We go back into the car and I turn to Inuyasha.

"Hey." I say, making him look at me.

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

"I know."

I smack his arm and he laughs.

"I love you too."

I smile and look out the window.

"You better you butthead…"

"Butthead?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Very mature Kags."

"Always am…always am…"

* * *

"Rin, we've been practicing the whole set for hours." Sango complains as she stands at the back up mike.

"I don't see why you're complaining." I grumble from the front mike.

"My fingers are cramping." Sayuri whines from the keyboard.

"And you don't think I'm tired?" Koga says.

"Shut it wolf." Inuyasha says.

"Guys, shut up." Ginta says.

"I think you should all shut up." Kagami says.

"And you know everything now?" Zelda asks.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagami says.

"Girls, chill." Kiehauna says.

"Rin, it seems many of us are quiet tired." Miroku says.

"You need to give them a break so they'll shut it." Sentenza says.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like up here." I say.

"And it'll be ten times worse with the spot lights and the crowd and the smiling and moves." Sango adds. I look at her.

"Thanks Sango." I say, sarcasm in every word.

"Just trying to help." Sango says.

"Aren't we all." Ayame says.

"I don't know anymore." Kiehauna says.

"Stop being such whiners!" Rin says. "It's only…" She checks her watch then looks at us. "6:05."

"ONLY?!" I call exasperated. I have my head down on my arm, my hands around the mike stand.

"We have to be perfect to be able to do well enough to be noticed." Rin says.

"We're perfect." Ayame says. "They're perfect."

"Are they really?" Rin asks. "I think improvement can be made."

"Where?!" I ask, raising my head. "I've been singing my heart out on this stage forever and I got a cat at home who needs me and a soccer game in a little while; I can't do this all day Rin."

"That's what I was looking for!" Rin says, smiling.

"…Are you on crack?" I ask her.

"No! Just go; y'all are free to go. I got dinner in about an hour anyway." Rin says, standing in the middle of the practice room. "But y'all were great; well together, support and extra stuff is good, the songs are great picks, and we're in perfect unison. Just a few practices until this weekend to make sure it's absolutely perfect."

"Thank God!" Kagami yells, walking towards the door. "I'll see you suckers later."

"Come on babe." Sayuri says, taking Ginta's hand. "Bye you guys!" Ayame follows with Zelda, Kagami, Kiehauna, and Sentenza.

"We got dinner as well lovely." Miroku says to Sango.

"Okay." Sango says.

"Let's go." Koga says, walking out with Hakkaku.

Before I know it, me and Inuyasha are the only ones left.

"Let's go please." I say, my voice hoarse.

"Hey, maybe you won't be able to talk a lot now." Inuyasha says. I smack his arm and he smirks. "Just kidding."

"Whatever." I say, smiling slightly. "Come on, we gotta go check on Buyo and get ready for Sota's game. Gotta see if mom needs help with the snacks."

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to cook again."

"Shut up! No faith in me whatsoever."

"Not when it could cause damage and pain to others."

"I'ma show you pain in a minute…" I mumble as we exit the practice room.

I'm ready for the rest of today…the rest of this weekend…the rest of the week…just not next weekend…

* * *

"YES!" I yell, standing up with my fists raised in the air, jumping up and down slightly on the ground.

The air is chilly, Inuyasha's jacket is pulled close around me, and the steal bench is cold against my jeans. I sit back down and huddle closer to Inuyasha, hoping his warmth will get to me as well.

"Sota's doing so good." Mom says, she's sitting on my other side. I nod.

Sota's running in his jersey and shorts, with the ball, scoring another point for his team.

We stand up and clap and cheer.

And then it's over; with our team as the winner. They shake hands and then our team comes to the stands.

I run up and meet Sota halfway and hug him.

"You were great!" I say. "And guess who I saw in the stands?" I nod towards the pink haired girl so Sota can see. It's Emiko, Sayuri's little sister. She's so cute.

"Don't embarrass me." Sota says to me. I look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me? I would do no such thing." I say. "…Inuyasha has me on a tight leash."

Sota laughs. Then a few of his friends come up.

"Hey Kagome." Kohaku says.

"Hey Kohaku." I say, smiling. "Who're they?" I ask, meaning the other people with him.

"This is Akihiko, Etsuo, Fusao, and Hayate." Sota says, pointing to each one. Each has brown hair, different styles, same age range.

"Hi." I say, smiling. "I'm Kagome, Sota's older sister."

"Dude…" the one named Fusao says. "Your sister is hot."

"Ew!" Sota says. "Dude, she's taken."

"And if he heard you saying that…" Kohaku says.

"He'd do nothing." I say. "He's not our age so it doesn't count."

"Yeah it does." Inuyasha says, appearing at my side. His arm goes around my waist and he pulls me closer to him so his strong, muscular chest is against my side. His warmth is spreading through me and I appreciate it, just not the situation.

"That's the boyfriend." Kohaku says.

"He's kinda scary…" Fusao says.

"He is not." I say. "Well, I'll see y'all later. Y'all did great! Can't wait to see the next game."

"Look for me babe." Fusao says, winking.

I fight back a laugh and nod and smile. "Okay… Bye Sota; see ya whenever you come home."

"Not; staying at Kohaku's."

"Right…of course you are."

"You gonna miss me at home?"

"Duh."

He laughs and I smile and wave bye as they walk off to go do…whatever it is they're going to do.

I walk to the parking spaces with Inuyasha at my side.

"You didn't have to scare them." I say.

"You didn't have to make them like you." Inuyasha says back.

"I did no such thing; they fell for me all on their own."

"Right…"

"I'm a cute girl; it happens." I shrug as we get in the car.

"'Course it does."

"It does!"

"Whatever you say babe."

I just roll my eyes as he pulls out of the parking spot and starts driving towards my house.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" I ask, talking about movies for tonight.

"You pick." He says.

"Well, duh. I was just asking to be polite."

He laughs and I smile at the sound, deep yet soft; something I wish I heard more often.

"I'm thinking…action." I say aloud. "But nothing scary."

"Why?"

"You know why; I scare so easily."

"I'll be with you."

"I know but still…"

"You don't trust me."

"It's not that; I don't trust the other people."

"But if you trust me to protect you from them then you shouldn't worry about the other people."

"…Since when did you start making since?"

"Ever since you didn't."

"No way…"

"Yes way."

"Butthead."

"What is with you and that word?"

"It describes you perfectly."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Whiny."

"Irritating."

"Annoying."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Pup."

"…butthead."

"Nu-uh! That's my thing and you can't take it from me you butthead."

"I will if I want too."

"No you will not or I will hurt you."

"How?"

"Wait until we get out the car."

"Why?"

"Just wait."

And he does. He doesn't have to wait long though, within 2 minutes, we're in the driveway.

I get out and so does Inuyasha. I wait until he steps away from the car before saying the phrase I've kept back for way too long in my opinion.

"Osuwari." I say, smiling as his face hits the ground and I walk in through the front door, turning on lights as I walk to the kitchen.

I leave the door open, knowing he'll come through when he gets up.

I grab a Dr. Pepper can and a giant bag of pretzels, listening to the rustle of the bag as I open it. I pop one into my mouth and turn around to walk into the living room, pretzel bag and drink in hand.

I plop onto the couch, remote in hand as I flip through the movie channels, hoping to find one playing a movie I like.

"That was so not cool." Inuyasha says, sitting on the couch beside me.

"You asked for it." I say, still flipping.

"I don't remember that."

"Well you did."

"Did I?"

"Yeah…" I turn to him. "I know you didn't want it to happen but it did and you're not gonna be mad at me because you can't."

"I can't?"

"No, you can't. And if you want too, fine."

"You wouldn't care?"

"Of course I would care; I just know that if you're mad, you'll get over it when you get over it." I shrug. I hear a meow and Buyo hops on the couch and into my lap. I smile and pet him.

"So, I can't be mad about you making my face fall into the ground."

"You can but if you are, then go ahead."

"…There's no point if you won't care."

"I would care but I wouldn't stop you because if you're mad, you're mad."

I go back to flipping and finally find a movie channel that's playing Spider Man; love those movies like I don't know what exactly.

"You are an odd girl." Inuyasha says.

"Thanks." I say, smiling. I lean over and cuddle up to his side, his arm around my shoulders. I take Buyo with me, so he's still asleep on my lap with I eat my pretzels.

"Which superhero do you have a crush on?" I ask Inuyasha.

"That's the kinda question that will get me in trouble." He says. I laugh.

"No, you can answer, pinky promise. But I bet it's Wonder Woman."

He doesn't say anything.

"It is her! Why? Because of the outfit? The hair? It's the super powers, ain't it?" I interrogate.

"This is why we don't answer these questions." He says, speaking of all guys. I laugh slightly.

"I have a tie between Spider Man, Bat Man, and Thor."

"Thor?"

"Yeah. He's one hot god."

"…Seriously?"

"Hey, I told you that you could answer; I know I did. Honest and true; no doubt about it."

"Obviously."

I laugh and shush him; Spider Man is back on the screen and is totally rockin' the spidey suit.

* * *

"Please carry me." I beg of Inuyasha; it's around 2 in the morning since we watched all the Spider Man movies for the marathon.

"You're such a lazy chick." He says, smiling.

"Shut up and carry me; you got the muscles for it."

He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me out of the living room and up the stairs to my room.

Mom had come home around 9-ish and went to bed, leaving us to watch movies. I guess she trusted me more than most my age. Sota was staying at a friend's and no one else was expected to show up.

Inuyasha opens my door, shuts it with his foot, and lays me on the bed, tucking me in. I had changed into my pajamas earlier that night, luckily. He goes to go out the balcony door but I cry out.

"Wait!" I call, sitting up in bed. He turns to me, question in his eyes. "Please don't leave…" I beg softly.

I fold back the sheets and pat the space beside me.

"Pretty please…" I beg.

He sighs, as if battling with himself and he comes towards me so I know my side won. I smile and lay back down as he gets situated, under the covers, but not like that.

I cuddle up to his chest and breathe in his scent.

**It's the dreams, isn't it?**

_Yes… they're too real… and, I can't deal with that thought of the future Inuyasha…_

His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him and I let him; there's nowhere else I'd rather be.

**I'm here**

I smile, knowing that that's a fact, no matter what's going on, or where I am; he's there for me.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" I say softly, closing my eyes to fall into sweet dreams…

Or dreams I hope stay sweet.


	26. Chapter 26

Heya! So sorry for everything! You wouldn't believe what has been going on. Well, long story short; all my progress got deleted in some freak malfunction. So, it's been not good. Lolz. Also, had my ACTs; super glad that's over. Made a super good score so YAY! :DDDD And boy drama…let's not even open that door. LOLZ! XD

I also had a cancer scare, had to work super hard on school projects, you know how it is. I've also been grounded and I lost my inspiration… I hope I've gotten it back and please don't hate me.

~Love at Shikon High~

~Sunday: 6 days to go!

I roll over, into a strong chest and a warm embrace. I cuddle closer, nestling my head under his chin, his chest rumbling in appreciation. I open one eye and peek around the room, looking at the slight sun coming from the windows and the balcony doors showing it's later than I thought.

I yawn and roll back onto my back, looking around-only to be pulled back against Inuyasha.

I smile through the gasp and roll my eyes.

"Inuyasha, its morning; I have to get up eventually." I say softly, my hands on his arms that are wrapped around my middle with my back to his chest.

"You could stay in bed with me all day." Inuyasha whispers into my ear, his voice gruff yet soft, while his breathe makes goose bumps pop up over my neck.

I shiver involuntarily and can feel the heat climb to my cheeks, making them red.

"Or I could get up?" I counter. He holds me tighter, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter and jump like crazy, my heart speeding up.

"Stay."

And I want too, so bad. For once, I didn't have any nightmares and I was warm, inside and out. I smile.

"Inuyasha; don't you want something to eat?" I ask softly.

He lets me go almost instantly. I laugh.

"Wow Inuyasha; food is more important than me?" I tease, sitting up on the bed. I turn my gaze down to his face; flawless, slightly tan, white smile, gold eyes that I want to melt into.

"Man's gotta eat." He says, smiling to show white teeth. I roll my eyes and stand up, pulling my shirt down over my showing midriff.

"I'm surprised you trust me in the kitchen." I toss over my shoulder as I walk to the vanity to put my hair up. I sit down on the little chair and start brushing my long hair.

"I never said that." Inuyasha says as he climbs out of the bed.

"Yeah, well-." I start but stop when I look in the mirror and see his chest; muscled and toned, slightly tan, beautiful…

I blush heavily and look back at my own reflection, keeping my eyes trained on the movement of my hands as I brush my hair like usual.

"Well if you want food I guess I'm supposed to cook it." I say softly, willing the heat to leave my cheeks as Inuyasha approaches my vanity.

I keep, or try to keep, my eyes trained on the table as I grab my hair bow and start pulling it up into a ponytail when hands rub over my upper arms which are bare thanks to the tank top style top.

I gasp silently and look in the mirror to see gold eyes watching my own. I blush and smile slightly before starting to put my hair up again.

But what happens next freezes me, probably shutting down my entire nervous system completely.

Sweet, soft lips touch my collar bone, feather light, barely there and yet making it feel like it's on fire. I gasp, a sharp intake of breathe and the kisses make a trail up my neck, down my jaw, and make their way back down to my collar bone.

"Inuyasha…" I say softly, whisper of a whisper. My hands go up to the back of his neck to pull him closer and he pulls me up instead and then my back is to his chest.

His mouth is still on my neck, but his hands slide down, pulling my shirt up slightly and touches my bare skin, moving up to my ribs.

I flip around to face him and kiss him, not with the soft little peck as before, but with a fierce, hot longing I've had burning inside me like a little ember but is now a giant glowing flame.

My hands slide over his muscled back, pulling him closer than close. I trace the planes of his back and chest, running my hands all over, sometimes going to tangle in his silver hair, pulling his neck.

He lifts me up, my legs wrapping around his hips, his hands on my way upper thighs on the backs. One slides on my side, shifting to my lower back while the other goes to the back of my neck to pull my closer as if the air itself was in our way.

My arms lock around his neck, my mouth moving in synch with his, a harmonic melody that seems inseparable. Our lips are fused as one, dancing to music that we can't hear.

_Inuyasha…_

I lean back, separating our lip lock to catch my air. I lay my forehead on his shoulder, hearing our gasping breathe mingling. We are still in an intimate position but neither of us makes a move to change that.

"That was…unexpected…" I say softly. He chuckles, the movement shaking me slightly as the rumbling goes through my own chest.

"I didn't mind." Inuyasha whispers in my ear, making me blush and smile.

"Shut up…" I say, making him laugh. I breathe in his scent, loving the smell of Axe, how it's natural on him.

**We should do that more often**

I laugh out loud. _No flapjackin' way. _

**Don't pretend you didn't like it**

I blush a deep scarlet and keep my face hidden from his view. _I never said that…_

He chuckles again, the sound moving through me. I hop down from my intimate position and turn around to look back at myself in the vanity. I flip my hair up into a high, sloppy ponytail and turn back to look at him.

"Stay here." I say. "I don't know who is home and who isn't and the last thing I need is for them to know you stayed the night."

I walk towards the door but then turn around. "And put on a shirt."

Inuyasha smirks. "Is my amazing chest a distraction?"

"No. But your regular chest is." I smile big and then walk out the door, leaving him and his unhappy muttering behind.

I hum quietly as I skip down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I open up the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I take a sip and then put it on the island and look around, thinking of what to fix for a late breakfast, early lunch.

"I thought you would never wake up."

"Holy hell!" I shriek, jumping slightly.

I turn around to see Midoriko sitting there, eyebrows raised. Then Inuyasha appears at my side, faster than I have ever thought possible.

"I'm fine." I say aloud to him. Midoriko smiles slightly.

"Inuyasha." She says, nodding her head in his direction.

**What's she doing here?**

_I don't know yet_

"What's the problem?" I ask her, taking another swig of water.

"Training."

"Again? On what?"

"Naraku is planning something; our spies, the ones who live through it, have gotten sight of him gathering forces. We need to be prepared and ready."

At the sound of Naraku's name, I suppress a shudder.

"Alright. Let me change." I say, making my way towards the stairs.

I rush up them, my thoughts filled with Naraku and the fear of when he'll actually make a move because I know he will at some point in time.

I change into some black loose yoga like pants and a purple racer back tank under a pink one. I slip on some socks and my black Nike's with a pink check on the side and rush down the stairs, my ponytail swinging behind me.

I hop off the last step and smack to the ground, smiling. "Alright y'all; leggo."

"Actually, I would prefer just Kagome." Midoriko says, standing up. I see she's wearing jean Capri's and a light blue tee with light blue Keds.

I look at Inuyasha and shrug. "Sorry boo bear; time for you to go."

**Boo bear?**

I smile and shrug. He rolls his eyes, kisses my cheek, and then leaves out the front door. I turn to Midoriko.

"Why no Inuyasha?" I ask her. She smiles slightly.

"He's a distraction and what we are doing he may not be comfortable with."

"…What's that mean exactly?" I ask, wariness filling my voice.

"Well…" She says, trailing off. I sigh.

"I hate it when someone says stuff like that." She laughs at my comment in one of those ways where it's not really a laugh.

"Don't we all?"

I walk to the cabinet in the kitchen and take out a Nutri Gran Bar, strawberry, and start eating it.

"I suppose so. Well, shouldn't we get started? And will I get hurt?"

"Yes, we should and maybe. It depends."

"On?"

"On if you do it correctly."

"Then I'm a goner."

She gives me a look and rolls her eyes. "You must be positive."

"I'm positive I'm a goner. Better?" I ask, taking a big bite out of my bar. She sighs.

"I don't know how Inuyasha deals with you."

"I don't either." I say, laughing with her.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Midoriko says. I nod my head yes, even though I'm still iffy about it. I mean, what haven't I already learned that I'll need?

We walk into the living room and sit on the bare floor, criss cross apple sauce, and facing each other.

"So, Kaede has shown you how to do multiple barriers, right?" She asks. I nod yes. "And how to make one around your mind?"

I nod yes and no. "Well, I'm trying but I don't think I can really do it."

"Let's try." She says. I nod.

I close my eyes and can feel her prying into my mind. I pull up a barrier, inside myself, around my mind and everything it holds. I envision a wall surrounding my mind, like the wall surrounding a castle of some sort.

"Very good." She says in approval. I open my eyes and drop the barrier.

"Thank you. I've been working on it."

"Keeping things from Inuyasha?"

"…Only slightly. He's been talking to me." I confess to her. Midoriko's face frowns, concern clear in her eyes.

"Naraku?"

"Yes. He whispers to me in my dreams. We fought once and I defeated him and now he only whispers to me as I'm stuck in a black void. It's horrible… And I have a premonition that something bad is going to happen at the music festival. What if he attacks me then Midoriko? I need to face this alone; I can't drag anyone into this, including Inuyasha."

"You don't think your friends can handle this?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Yes we train, or some of us do, but no one has seen anything like Naraku before. He's the one thing that worries me. His plans for the Jewel…" My hand involuntarily goes to my side where the Shikon Jewel is embedded.

"What about the old Midoriko?"

"She speaks to me often, mostly during training or during the day at random intervals. She gives me advice and such…" I say, thinking back to our last conversation.

_***FLASHBACK!***_

**Kagome, stop thinking. Just breathe and the arrow will go where you need it to. Believe…**

I nod my head and bring the bow back up into position, closing one eye for precision. I take in a deep breath, pulling the arrow back, slipping some power into it to make it glow a soft pink.

I zone out the noises around me on the field of the school; pretend I'm the only one there, that nothing else matters.

I clear my mind and let it fly to the board, hitting the center, burning a singe on the board just as I planned.

I smile.

_Thanks Midoriko_

_***END FLASHBACK!***_

"Does she ever see you in your dreams like before?" Midoriko asks, the one sitting in front of me. I start back to the present.

"No. It's either Naraku or…nothing. I think she protects me which is why some nights I never see him. Although she has popped in once or twice to take me away from him but I don't want the people I care for to get in the way and to get hurt."

"Kagome, I know what you mean but we are here for a reason. We care for you too and we don't want you to get hurt or to go through this alone. Naraku is a dangerous man which is all the more reason why you shouldn't go through this alone."

"Midoriko, I need to do this. Midoriko went down alone instead of taking Inutaisho down with her, even though he would've given his life to save hers in a heartbeat. Inuyasha can have a future; he can go to college or become a famous singer, meet a nice girl… He deserves that chance." I say, letting my mind speak while my heart tries to break away, wanting to silence myself from saying anything else.

I feel a pulse around my wrist and touch the beads from Kaede, almost surprised I could have forgotten about these.

"Does anyone know about this?" Midoriko asks quietly.

"No… And I can't let them. This is between me and Naraku; I will end this." I say boldly, my eyes on Midoriko's. She smiles slightly.

"Well, may I say that you act like Midoriko herself… I'm sure you read the pages of the journal."

Of course I had; I almost had that thing memorized from hours of reading it over and over. She and I were very much alike and yet so very different. I smile slightly back at her.

"I know; we are alike in many aspects and yet so very different." I look her back in the eyes again. "It's going to be hard, isn't it?"

Midoriko hesitates, as if she's afraid to tell me. "It definitely won't be easy."

I smirk big, a glint showing in my eyes.

"Bring it on."

* * *

I hum while washing the dishes, my head slightly swaying to the sound of the music in my head. My leg moves back and forth, my knee jutting out, to help keep the beat.

I rinse off the plate and hand it to Sota, who then dries it with a rag.

"Why aren't we putting these in the dish washer again?" Sota asks for about the 10th time.

I stop humming so I can answer him. "Because a load is already in there washing. It's like, 3 plates, 2 cups, and some utensils; stop acting like it's the end of the world." I tease, smiling at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

I start humming again when I feel my phone go off in my front pocket. I look at it but ignore it; my hands are wet from the dishes.

"What? Are you actually going to ignore a text from your boyfriend?" Sota asks, faking a shocked tone. I blush and give him a look.

"Shut up. It's probably Rin or Sango." I say, looking back at the dishes. Sota smiles, it looking more like a smirk.

"Right, like I believe that."

I ignore him and look out the window, watching the stars twinkle slightly in the dark sky. I sigh and look back into the sink, humming again.

"So…are you really gonna ignore Inuyasha?" Sota asks. I groan but smile as he laughs.

"So, how are you and Sayuri's sister?" I ask him, watching him blush. I laugh and nudge him with my elbow.

"Shut up." He says, still blushing.

"Okay, okay… Have you taken her on a date yet?"

"Kagome!"

* * *

_***Unknown P.O.V.***_

"Have all the plans been made?" The master asks, sitting in his normal chair.

"Yes sir. Everything is ready." The woman says as she kneels in front of his chair. He smiles, an evil glint making his eyes glow red.

"She'll never see us coming…" He says, a cruel laugh echoing off the walls.


	27. Chapter 27

Heya! I'm hoping to finish this story and restart the newest one during Spring Break. Again, super sorry for being MIA… I'm typing as fast as I can for you guys!

~Love at Shikon High~

~Wednesday: 3 days to go!

"Inuyasha, leave it alone!" I say to him.

"No way!" Inuyasha says back, a slight growl to his voice. I narrow my eyes.

"Leave. It. Alone."

"No. Way."

"Inuyasha, I swear to the ground you walk on that you will regret it if you mess it up!"

"Too late."

I gasp aloud as he undoes the fishtail braid I worked so hard on.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" I say, my chin hitting the floor it feels like.

"You are in so much trouble." Rin says from the bench on my other side.

"She is right." Sango says.

"You couldn't have just left it alone?" Miroku asks, a disapproving tone in the question.

Inuyasha shoots him a glare that could make someone's blood run cold. I turn away from him, my arms folding across my chest, tossing my head to make my curls flip over my shoulder.

My high low dress is light blue at the top and turns purple at the bottom in the back. In the front, it stops around the knees and the back goes down to my ankles.

My black wedges have studs on the back and match my black leather jacket. My hair is curled; my black heart necklace matches the silver heart ring and the black and silver bangles that jingle on my arms.

My dark purple nails glitter in the light as I angrily tap them on my forearm, my glare looking ahead.

"Kagome." Inuyasha starts but I shake my head.

"Don't even Inuyasha. You know I worked hard on that! I can't even look at you right now." I say, anger seething from me.

And that's when I see Hiten, who's waving at me. I smile and wave back. He waves me towards him, as in to say come over. I nod my head yes then stand up.

"I'll be back." I say quickly before setting off across the grass towards Hiten at his table. He smiles at me, the dark blue from his shirt going with the dark jeans and black vans. His hair is in a braid down his back, as usual.

I smile big as I stand in front of him. "Heya Hiten."

"Hello Kagome; you look beautiful." He says, smiling at me. I blush slightly.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I wink and he laughs.

"Thank you very much. So, how are you?"

"Good."

"Don't lie, Kagome. I can tell you're upset about something."

"Well…" I start. "If I braided your hair, would you take it out even if I spent so much time and effort on it?"

"Of course not."

"Even if you hated it?"

"Not if it made you happy."

"Thank you!" I say, exasperation clear in my voice. Hiten smiles slightly.

"Are you saying you would like to braid my hair?"

"…Would you let me?" I pout slightly.

"Of course."

I smile big. "Great! I just learned how to fishtail braid and your hair is so long that it'd be perfect for practice material."

So, we go and sit at the empty end of the table. I sit on the table, my legs dangling over the edge with no seating, and Hiten sits on my right side on the bench, his back to me. I twist slightly and begin to fishtail braid his hair.

"So, you really like Shikon High?" I ask, trying to make some conversation.

"Sometimes."

"Is someone giving you a hard time?"

He laughs slightly. "No, nothing like that. Just sometimes overwhelming."

"How so?"

"Well, while your school is more diverse than most, it is also smaller. Once someone hears something, it's around the school before lunch."

I laugh. "Yeah, Rin is kinda bad at that kinda thing. She's like the major gossiper at the school but not the worst of them."

"She doesn't seem like that."

"Her small body takes away from the huge mouth." I say, smiling while he laughs.

"Is that so? Is that the same with you?"

"No, I think my mouth is proportional to the rest of my body. Or at least proportional to the rest of my face." I laugh with him this time.

"Yes, that seems quite right."

"It should be." I wrap the hair bow at the end of the braid and smile, clapping my hands once in satisfaction. "Alright, all done!"

He turns towards me, a smile on his face. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad someone appreciates my work."

"I'll always appreciate you."

I kiss his cheek, a quick peck, and back away smiling. "You're too good Hiten. I'm surprised a girl hasn't already picked you up by now."

"Maybe because the right girl already has someone."

I look him in the eyes and see he's staring intently into my own eyes. I smile slightly.

"Well, you never know."

I hop down off the table and wave at him.

"See ya around Hiten." I call as I back away slowly. "Don't be a stranger."

He smiles, an almost dimple forming in his cheek. "See you later Kagome. And I'll try not to be."

I smile and wave again as I face the front and make my way back to my bench, ignoring the stares and whispers.

I plop into my seat and look at Rin, who's looking at me.

"What?" I ask, my voice full of innocence.

"Nothing." She says, smirking slightly, looking over my shoulder.

I turn around and see Inuyasha, who doesn't look very happy.

"What?" I ask again.

"You know what." He says, his voice anything but happy with an expression to match.

"He's a friend Inuyasha; get that through your head already!"

I stand up and grab my bag, starting towards the school just as the bell rings. I walk to the doors and someone opens it for me. I turn and see Hiten there, his arm extended for me to take. I smile and take it.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asks. I laugh, though it's filled with anything but amusement.

"You heard that?"

"Bits and pieces. You stomping away helped put it all together. I wouldn't worry too much. He'd be stupid to let you get away."

I smile slightly. "Well, we'll just see about that…"

* * *

"Kagome, forgive him already. You hanging out with Hiten is driving him insane." Sango says, as she sits beside me. Inuyasha and Miroku sit across the room. We're partnering up for this packet the teacher wants us to do.

"I'm just talking to Hiten; big freakin' deal. Yeah, I'm also mad at Inuyasha but that means nothing." I say, looking at the question and circling B.

"Kagome, it was some stupid thing."

"But what if it's not?" I look at her. "What if it's a sign that he does belong with Kikyo?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I look back down at the paper. "I don't know…"

"Did Kikyo say something to you?"

"No." _Not a total lie…_

"Kagome; you are the worst liar I know."

I look up at her. "Do you know that when I first got here, I said I was going to be different and I am. But, have I changed for the better? Most of my friends are girl but I do have a lot of guy friends. Hell, I have my own freakin' fan club of guys! Is it so bad that I want to hang around with a guy friend?"

"…No but why can't that guy friend be Inuyasha?"

"Because I'm mad at him. I know it's stupid but I worked hard on that damn braid and he pinkie promised not to mess with it. A pinkie promise is the most sacred of all promises!"

"Kags… You're bat shit crazy." Sango says, giving me a look.

"Bite me." I say, turning back to the packet. "I just think he's overreacting. I mean, Hiten is a friend, a new guy! I remember being the new girl and how I felt better when I met all you guys. I'm trying to make him feel at home."

"But how homey exactly do you want him to feel Kags?"

And for that, I have no answer.

_***Inuyasha P.O.V.***_

"She's doing this on purpose." I growl to Miroku.

"Of course she is; but maybe not totally on purpose. She is a kind hearted girl Inuyasha. Much more kinder than you."

I give him a look and he raises his hands in surrender.

"What is mean is…" Miroku tries to explain. "…is that maybe she's doing this for Hiten instead of herself."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Maybe she's doing this so he has a friend. She used to be the new kid once too and knows how it feels to not know anyone."

"But she has us."

"And who does Hiten have?"

"I don't fucking care as long as it's not Kagome!" I growl.

"They are friends Inuyasha. She's dating you."

"What if it was Sango with some guy?" I ask him, looking at his face. He goes blank.

"What douche bag did you see her with?" He asks, anger filling his eyes.

"Nobody, I was just saying that so you'd understand what I'm going through."

"She's only known him a few days, if that."

"And she only knew me 2 days when I started to like her."

"…But she likes you and not him."

"She also used to like Koga instead of me."

"They're just friends."

"She was friends with Koga and me and look what happened."

"…You are so screwed."

I sigh and look over at Kagome, who's smirking and rolling her eyes at something Sango has said or done. Her curled hair catches the movement of her head, tossing it slightly over her shoulder.

"I know I am…" I say to Miroku. "I know I am."

_***Sango P.O.V.***_

I grab Kagome's packet and my own as I stand up.

"I'm going to staple these." I say. She nods and continues her flower doodle on the cover of her notebook.

I roll my eyes but smile slightly as I walk towards the table by the door where the stapler is.

"Hello my love." A voice says beside me. I sigh.

"Hey Miroku." I say.

"Any luck with Kagome?"

"Psh, still stubborn as ever." I say with a roll of my eyes. "How's Inuyasha?"

"Rash and raging. Better tell Hiten to watch out."

"Gotcha." I staple the papers and put them in the stack. I look at him. "Keep working on Inuyasha; he needs to apologize first then I think she'll lay off the cold hearted bitch act."

"Are you playing the act too?" He asks, smiling. I frown and narrow my eyes.

"Get bent."

I turn around, smiling slightly as he laughs.

* * *

_***Kagome P.O.V.***_

"If she makes me sing the solo, I'll refuse." I say to Sango as we make our way towards the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha says, coming to walk beside me.

"Get bent." I say to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Go to hell."

"I'm stupid."

"No shit."

"I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Again, no shit."

"I'm really sorry."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Please forgive me."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"When Hell freezes over and the sky turns green as all the aliens from Mars come to invade our planet."

"Kagome." Sango says as we walk away from him.

"What?" I snap, upset and angry.

"How about you cut him some slack?"

"How about I don't?"

"You're being irrational. Y'all have to perform together this Saturday and y'all can't do that if you hate him."

"I don't hate him… He's just not my favorite person right now."

She sighs and shakes her head as we enter the chorus room.

"Hey slut!" Someone calls to me, a deep nasal voice I know all too well.

"Hey bitch!" I call to Kikyo, smiling a cold smile.

Her brown eyes narrow as they glare at me. I wave and sit down in my seat. Just as I sit down, Rin comes rushing into the room.

"Rin, talk some sense into Kagome." Sango says to her.

Rin smacks my arm, hard.

"Ow!" I say, clutching my arm.

"Rin, I said talk some sense into her, not beat it into her." Sango says, smiling slightly.

"I heard about you!" Rin says, frowning. "I thought you liked my brother."

"I do! Just not right now." I say.

"Rumor says you wanna be with Hiten now." She says, matter of fact.

"Pshhh! No effin' way!" I say, scoffing at the idea. "I like your brother more than anyone else. Hiten is a friend."

"That's what I said and everyone was like, nope." She says.

"Well, everyone's stupid." I say.

"Duh." Sango and Rin say in unison as the bell rings.

But the rumor stays stuck in my mind; everyone thinks that?

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop looking at me." I say as we sit at the lunch table, with everyone accounted for.

"Not until you forgive me." He says.

"Fine, I forgive you." I say.

"Really?"

"No."

"Ugh!"

"Inuyasha, apologize like you mean it." Rin scolds.

"Yeah, stop trying to hold onto your pride." Ayame adds.

"Like he has any left." Koga mumbles, getting a look from Rin, Ayame, and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm really, really, really sorry for everything." He begs and pleads.

"I know you are." I say, looking at him with a slight smile on my lips. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

He frowns but his golden eyes dance with a happy gleam. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I let him, still smiling.

"Awww!" Everyone coos.

"Oh shut up." I say.

"What is up with you?" Ginta asks. "Usually you're all super happy and today…"

"Today what exactly?" I ask, eyebrow raised. A scared look crosses his face.

"And today you're super gorgeous."

"Am I not gorgeous every day?"

"Of course you are! But today you're SUPER gorgeous and you look amazing and-." Ginta says, but stops when Koga gives him a look.

"Dude." Koga says.

"Hey, she's mine." Inuyasha says.

"I'm no ones." I say, proving my point by taking his arm off my shoulders.

"Right; you're mine and no one else's." He says.

"Um, no; I'm no ones. I'm not some piece of property you can just own Inuyasha. I'm a human being, a female to boot, and I refuse to be treated that way."

"Amen sista!" Ayame says, hands raised up towards the ceiling.

"Preach it." Sango says, nodding her head.

"Tell him like it is." Rin adds.

"You're so on your period." Inuyasha says. My eye brows shot towards the sky.

"No man." Koga says.

"Never say that." Miroku adds.

"You've just jumped under the bus." Ginta says.

"And then let it run you over a cliff." Hakkaku mumbles, fist bumping Ginta.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha mumbles.

"What; just because I'm not all happy and such I'm automatically on my period? What the hell is your excuse Inuyasha? Huh? Are you always on your period too? And why the hell is that what a girl must be on when she's in a bad mood? Maybe I'm just in a bad mood because I'm stressed out from everyone and everything. Maybe I just don't wanna be all happy today. Maybe today is just a freakin' bad day. And guess what? You are so not helping my mood. So back the hell off, okay?"

I take a deep breath after my rant.

"Amen!" Rin says. Sango and Ayame nod their agreement.

"I think I'm done here." I say, standing up.

I fling my backpack over my shoulder and throw my trash away just as the bell rings. I sigh and fight back the tears as I walk towards science, wishing someone was here.

"C'mon Kags." A voice says, a strong arm wrapping around my shoulders.

I look over and see Koga. I lean my head against his shoulder. "Thanks." I mumble as we keep walking.

"You need a minute?" He asks quietly, knowing I feel like crying.

"No, I'll be fine… Just…stressed." I say, laughing without any hint of amusement in it.

"It's okay Kags. You know the mutt likes you and that he ain't going anywhere."

"I hope so…" I mumble so low I doubt even Koga can hear it.

_***Kikyo P.O.V.***_

"The plan is working perfectly." Kagura says, her voice more like a purr as she eyes Kanna.

"Well duh. I can work the rumor mill like never seen before. And the music festival isn't helping calm her down." Kanna says, smiling.

"And to have us compete against them; priceless!" Kagura says, looking at me.

"I knew it'd set her on the edge." I say, examining my nails while my mouth turns into a smirk. "She's frazzled and the whole Naraku thing isn't helping, I know. He's got her playing in the palm of his hands." I laugh, it coming out cynical.

"You're such a genius." Kagura says.

"Especially since you're using Naraku to get Inuyasha back." Kanna adds. I smile bigger.

"Well, manipulation is my specialty. Soon, Inuyasha will be mine. It's only a matter of time…" I say, looking over at my silver haired demigod. I smile, feeling like a big cat looking at its prey.

_Inuyasha, prepare to get back with the girl you belong with… Kagome will be a thing of the past soon enough._

* * *

_***Kagome P.O.V.***_

I keep my eyes closed, the barrier around me as I focus and keep the outside world away. I take another deep breath.

_Midoriko, I need help._

**Yes, I am aware.**

_I don't know what to do anymore… What did you do to keep Inutaisho safe? That was never clear in your journals._

**Because that was the hardest thing I ever had to do and writing it so I could relive it would be even worse. I got the feeling something bad would happen, had the premonitions so…I broke it off with him, to keep him safe. It hurt, hurt so much… But, it kept him safe so, it was worth it in the end.**

_You mean I have to cut Inuyasha out of my life? _

**It's not fun but it's effective… I'll leave you to your thoughts.**

I feel her presence leave and know I'm alone in my mind, the door closed firmly between me and Inuyasha with a barrier around it just in case.

_Could I do it? Push him away to keep him safe from harm? …No. He'd never buy it and we have to be together for the songs we sing and it'd be hard to get rid of him… Maybe I'm wrong and it won't happen Saturday. Maybe my premonition is wrong and I don't know when it'll happen. Is that better or worse? Does it prolong the pain? Midoriko must've felt so awful when she had to get rid of Inutaisho but…he was safe so, was it worth it?_

I feel and hear a faint tapping against the barrier. I open my eyes and see Shiori. I open a door and let her in, keeping the barrier around us.

"Hello." She says, her purple eyes look me over.

"Yes?" I ask, wary of what she wants.

"Rin tells me you are conflicted on your feelings."

"She's wrong." I say automatically. "I'm just stressed and today's a bad day."

"Do you mind if I try to help?" She seems tentative.

"What can you do?"

"My grandmother was a priestess so I may be able to help with something."

"…Okay…" I say, still wary.

She comes towards me and closes her eyes, putting her hands on each side of my head, right on the temples.

Instantly, all the feelings of stress and doubt fly away and I feel lighter than I have in days. I smile, a first real smile all day. My mind is clear, feeling brand new.

Shiori takes her hands away and opens her eyes, smiling. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"It was no trouble. Honest. I'm just glad I could help. I've heard you seemed at odds today and well, that doesn't seem like you."

"You're right…it's not."

I look over and see Inuyasha training a few other half demons on how to use their swords.

_I'm sorry…_

I watch him look over at me and our eyes connect and he smiles slightly.

**Busy **

_Busy my ass_

He smiles more and continues his work with the half demons and I turn my attention to Shiori, who's watching me.

"You and Inuyasha are too good together to be brought down by Kikyo; don't let her win." She says suddenly, grabbing on to my arm.

"What do you know?" I ask her, worried yet curious.

"I've only heard bits and pieces from the locker room and bathroom. She's planning on stealing him away. She doesn't deserve him. You are too good together for that Kagome. He looks at you with so much love in his eyes; it's obvious he loves you with all his heart. I know you feel the same from the gleam in your eyes."

"Shiori… You are wise beyond your years." I say, smiling slightly. She smiles back.

"High school will do that to you. You know all about that, don't you Kagome?"

"Indeed I do… Aren't you supposed to be training?" I ask, not wanting to get her in trouble.

"They won't miss me." She says, looking over to Shippo and Bunza who are arguing with Inuyasha.

"I know that feeling… But trust me; they care so much for you Shiori. Many people do."

She blushes slightly and looks down then back up, just as Shippo looks around. When he sees her, he smiles and waves. She waves back.

"Ah, young puppy love." I say with a wistful tone of voice. I laugh when she blushes and looks at me.

"Look at your man yourself missy." She says.

I do and I see Inuyasha looking at me. I sigh with a smile.

"He worries far too much."

"That's what boyfriends do. And that, my dear friend, is a very stupid guy but a very good boyfriend."

"Very true…very very true…"

* * *

"So Kagome how was your day?" My mom asks me as I walk into the kitchen with Sota after school. I smile.

"Interesting…" I say. "It started out bad, then got worse, then better, so…it was okay."

Sota looks at me. "Was Inuyasha a pain? Because my soccer team and I will gladly kick his butt."

I laugh and hug him real quick, ruffling up his hair against his protests. "Thanks lil bro but I handled it. Me and him are okay now, I think…"

"Alright but if you need me, call me." He says. I nod yes and he walks up the stairs.

I turn to mom and frown.

"I'm letting the worry run my life." I say abruptly. She sighs.

"I figured that would happen. You need to realize that you are protected. Inuyasha's there for you."

"But I don't want him or anyone else to get hurt. Naraku wants me and only me; if no one else gets in the way then no one else will get hurt."

"But would Inuyasha even stay away if you asked him too?"

I think about it. _No, no he wouldn't. _I sigh.

"He cares for you too much Kagome; cherish that…" My mom says, squeezing my shoulder as she passes me to the stairs.

I look at my nails as they tap against the tile and groan. _World, universe, life… Loosen up a little. Just a teensy bit would help._

* * *

_***Unknown P.O.V.***_

"Kikyo!" Naraku calls from the throne.

"Yeah?" Kikyo answers from the chair.

"Is the plan put together?"

"Yep. She'll be there, no doubt about it. Everything will go according to the plan, promise."

"Excellent." Naraku says with a smile, the red glint back in his eyes.

_The Jewel will be mine… _He thinks.

Just as Kikyo thinks; _Inuyasha will be mine…_


	28. Chapter 28

Heya! So glad I still have some fans out there and these are the last few chapters… So happy! :D Also, still super sorry for being MIA. Take the ending of this story as my forgiveness!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(If I did, this story would've been over way sooner…)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Music Festival Day! Part 1

"Kagome; you have to get up." A voice sys, pulling me away from my peaceful sleep.

I moan incoherent words and turn away from the voice, but someone begins shaking me.

"Ugh, what?" I moan with a sigh, drawing the word out way longer than usual.

"Kagome, get up!" The voice persists, as if it knows I don't wanna get up, which I so don't.

I force my eyes open and see dark hair, curled at the bottom, sweet brown eyes looking into my own, a smile on the soft pink lips.

"Rin; get out of my house." I say, closing my eyes again.

"Kagome, today's the day!" She squeals, jumping up and down from excitement.

"Great. Now I know to stay in bed all day." I mumble, pulling my covers over my head.

"Kags, get the fudge up right now! We've worked so hard and I just need to make sure we're ready."

"But we rehearsed last night!" I whine from my safe place under the covers.

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure we're doing the right songs and I have to make sure our outfits coordinate at least a little bit."

"Is everyone coming?"

"Around 10."

I peek out to look at the clock and see it says 8:15.

"It's 8:15!"

"I know, we're 15 minutes behind schedule!"

"No, I mean, why are you getting me at this God awful hour of the morning?" I say, coming out from under the covers to glare at her better.

"Because you're the star of the show, although others might disagree so we won't tell them that. I know you're nervous so, I'm going to help you conquer that. And I need to make sure you're ready to sing in front of all those people tonight."

"And we can't start at 10 because..?..." I ask, running my hands in a circle in front of me. She smiles.

"Because you need extra help."

"Alright, alright." I say, knowing she won't leave without me. I stretch as I sit up and brush my hair away with a sigh.

I get out of bed and walk over to the dresser. I put on a pair of light blue mid thigh length shorts, a purple racer back tank top under a long sleeve loose light blue lace shirt with my black converses with the studs on them.

I throw my hair in a clip, sorta like a weird ponytail kinda thing, and put on my lip gloss. I shove my phone in my pocket and look at Rin.

Her hair is curled like usual, slight lip gloss on, purple shorts, gray elbow length shirt that hangs off both shoulders showing a purple tank top, and on the top is a baby chick wearing glasses with the words 'Smart Chick!' above it. Her shows are sparkly purple Keds.

"Alright; let's go." I say, sighing. She smiles big.

"Great! Come on then." Rin says, already walking towards the door.

I follow behind, murmuring another sigh as we walk down the stairs. My mom is sitting at the island with a People magazine, hot tea, and oatmeal. She smiles at us, her short hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning." Mom says. I give her a look.

"I'm guessing you let her in?" I ask, pointing towards Rin as I walk to get some sweet tea from the fridge.

"Yes. I believe she's doing this for your own good. So, go have fun." She goes back to her magazine and I sigh, knowing she won't help me out of this.

I rub my hand over my face and sigh again, taking a big sip of sweet tea. "Bye mom." I call to her as we make our way out the door.

I shut it and turn to Rin, following her to her car. I hop into the passenger seat and she looks at me.

"You've been acting weird… Are you okay?" She asks, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, totally fine." I say, forcing a slight smile on my face.

"I'm just glad you and Inuyasha made up."

"Yeah. Today has me stressed beyond belief and I've been such a bitch lately."

"Not as bad as Kikyo."

"Oh Kami no!"

She laughs as she starts up the car and drives towards her house. I smile slightly as we pass by the houses and as she keeps talking.

"Now, we have to work on something we can all agree on as a certain thing for our group. Or we can just let everyone wear whatever they want to and hope for the best. And we need to do one quick run through of the songs again, just to make sure we got it. And we have to make sure you can handle the pressure of the lead singer." She says, listing all the things we need to work on.

"Listen, I'll be fine." I say, even though I'm hoping and praying that's right. "I sing in front of the chorus class all the time; it's pretty much the same people and we have nothing to worry about."

"You're lying."

"…More like hoping."

She parks the car in her driveway and we hop out and start heading towards the side of the house. We follow the path to the practice room and walk inside.

I plop down on the couch and look at Rin as she goes to the little kitchen table to grab her clipboard and skims it over.

"I'm pretty sure you know all the words to the songs and we don't have to go over that. I liked the little moves you added to the songs you sang."

I think back to last night and smile slightly.

_***FLASHBACK!***_

"Okay you guys; new way of doing things. I Knew You Were Trouble and Brokenhearted will be more of a girl song kinda thing. Some guys will still plan the instruments but the singing will be done by more than one girl. On the Taylor Swift song we have Sango and myself. On the Karmin song we have Sayuri and Ayame. That way we have harmonies going on. Any objections?" Rin says, looking up at all of us from her clipboard.

Sango raises her hand. "Yeah, I ain't doing that."

"Yes, yes you are. Any other objections?" Rin says, ignoring Sango from further argument.

"Um, should I really be singing with Ayame?" Sayuri asks, unsure and nervous. "I mean, she sounds way better than I do…"

"But both of you are altos and yet can hit those soprano high notes and I can't let that go." Rin says, smiling at her. "You'll be fine!"

"…Okay…" Sayuri says, still unsure. Ginta hugs her close, as if to erase her worry about her performance. Ayame looks as nervous as she is.

"Alright, moving on. I'm Yours will be sung by Koga and Ginta while Inuyasha sings his song. BTW, Kags will sing her songs alone except for some back up on parts where it's needed." Rin looks around. "The rest will be used as support, backstage, working the floor, back up, that kinda thing."

"What the hell does working the floor mean?" Kagami says from her place beside Sayuri.

"You would get the crowd pumped up or keep people off the stage or start dancing… Ya know." Rin says with a shrug at the end.

"Are we still up for fireworks?" Sentenza asks from her special chair in the corner. I still don't know where the fudge that thing comes from but maybe that's a good thing…

"At the end, sure." Rin says.

Sentenza smiles and put her hands together in front of her face, putting each finger together and it gives me a weird feeling.

"Alright, rehearsal!" Rin says against the groans of everyone. "Hey, practice makes perfect."

Kagami looks at Sayuri. "Don't sing the song." She says, smiling.

"Hey, it was a hit way back when Hannah Montana was still cool and not some hooker on crack." Sayuri says, standing up.

"Nobody would pay for that." Kagami says, making a face like she just walked by a dumpster. "Ratchet."

"Totes fo' sho'!" Sayuri says, nodding her head.

"Guys, no talking, more practicing." Rin says, motioning us towards the stage.

"If my drum stick accidentally hits her in the face, it's not my fault." Koga mutters as he walks past me. I crack a smile but hit his arm.

"Whatever! At least you're not the star." I say, giving him a look when he smiles.

"But you are a star Kags. The prettiest one there is." Koga says wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a hug.

"Well duh." I say, smiling when he laughs. He kisses my cheek. "Eww, slobber!"

"So full of yourself. And my kisses are great."

"Yeah, I remember." I say with a wink as I walk to the mike. "Alright." I say into it. "Leggo'!"

_***END FLASHABACK!***_

"Alright Rin; let's get this over with." I say, standing up to stand beside her. "What do I have to do?"

She smiles that smile and I know I'm going to regret this.

* * *

"Rin, this is so stupid." I say for the 10th time as I stand in front of the mike.

"Just trust me. It'll all be set up by the time they get here, no need to worry." Rin says as she sets up yet another light so it will point at me with the flip of a switch.

"Rin, all you're going to do is blind me in front of our friends."

"At least it'll be entertainment to someone." She smiles at me while I give her a face.

"What's entertainment?" Says a deep voice, one I know all too well. I look over to see Inuyasha standing behind Rin.

"Oh joy…" I say lightly.

"Told you that you ruin people's day mutt." Koga says, coming through the door.

"Be nice." Ayame scolds.

"Even if it's true." Sango adds, smiling.

"Inuyasha can be quite…irritable in the mornings. That is quite true." Miroku says.

"Nobody's perfect." Sayuri says, humming the song.

"Sayuri, no. It's way too early for that mess." Kagami whines.

"Although your singing is lovely." Ginta adds to Sayuri's hurt filled face. She lights up and grips his hand in her own.

"Indeed or else you would've have gotten the lead." Kiehauna says, smiling while Sayuri blushes.

"Yeah. I still don't see why you stick around with Ginta." Hakkaku teases while tossing his arm around Kiehauna's shoulders. Ginta gives him a look.

"At least I got a girl." Ginta says.

"I got Kiehauna!" Hakkaku says. Kiehauna laughs.

"Um, how about no, no you don't. We are neighbors, not lovers" She says, smirking slightly. He gives her a look and she laughs.

"Guys, fighting will get you nowhere." Ayame says.

"Especially when you're all stupid." Koga adds, smiling that half smile of his.

"Psh, yes, yes you all are." Rin says, smiling. "Now, shut up and sit down. We need to begin practice and Kagome needs help getting over her slight fear."

They all sit down, eyes on me.

"Thanks Rin…" I say into the mike with a sigh. I shift slightly leaning more so on my right foot and cocking my hip out. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Sango asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I know." I mumble, giving Rin a look. She pretends not to notice as she looks at everyone else.

"We're going to stimulate what it might be like tonight while she's singing up on the stage." Rin starts off. "She's going to sing her song without the music and there'll be these lights on her while you guys watch."

"She agreed to this?" Inuyasha asks, giving me a look.

"Psh, hell no! She got me up at 8 in the flapjackin' morning and was like, 'Get out of bed' and so here I am." I say, exasperation clear in my voice as I gesture around the room with a shrug of my hands.

"So, you don't wanna do this?" Inuyasha asks.

"Of course not!" I say, but then reconsider slightly. "Well, I don't want to be the reason why we mess up at the festival but I think maybe this is a little extreme, especially since we've been practicing nonstop since 2 weeks ago."

"That's what I'm saying!" Kagami says, raising her fist to the sky. "Amen to that!"

"Kagami." Sayuri scolds lightly, hitting her leg.

"Let's just get this over with." I sigh. Rin smiles slightly and walks toward the switch.

And then, I'm blinded.

* * *

"Alright, maybe one more time, just to be sure." Rin says.

I groan and put my forehead to my arm as I hang onto the mike stand, my groan echoed by everyone else in the room.

"Rin, we've went over each song at least 10 times." Sango says from the couch. "If we practice anymore, no one will be able to do anything tonight."

"Everything is going to be perfect." Ayame says. "Please let us stop. We all still have to get ready for tonight, you know."

I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 12:43. You've got to be kidding me.

**Need me to tie her up?**

I smile and look over at Inuyasha at the guitar beside me.

_No. That'd be too troublesome. She'd kick and scream and throw a big fit._

He smiles slightly and looks back at Rin and I look back at Koga, who doesn't look happy. I smile at him and walk back towards the drum set.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Very." He answers, then smiles. "But not as much as you."

"Got that right." I say, frowning while he chuckles. I suddenly smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He answers automatically.

I lean towards him and whisper a few things then walk back towards the mike.

_~Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Miley Cyrus) **REMIX!**_

_I come home in the afternoon light  
And Rin says what you gonna do with your life?  
Oh Rin doll we aren't the best of ones  
But we really wanna have fun  
Oh we really just wanna have fun_

By now the rest of the band is playing the beat along with me while the room is laughing at my remix of the song, with Rin trying to keep a frown on her face. And is failing miserably.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
It's Rin yelling when you gonna get that song right  
Oh Rin dear, you're the best at what you do  
But we really wanna have fun  
So why can't you?_

_That's all we really want  
Some fun  
When the school day is done  
We just wanna have fun  
We really just wanna have fun_

_Some people take a wonderful musician  
And hide them away just like a magician  
I wanna be the one to walk on the stage  
Oh we just wanna have fun  
So why not let me play?_

_That's all we really want  
Some fun  
When the long school day is done  
Oh we just wanna have fun  
We wanna have fun  
We really just wanna have fun_

Everyone stands up and claps while I stare straight into Rin's face and speak into the mike.

"We really just wanna have fun Rin. Are you with us or against us?" I ask. Everyone looks at her.

"I'll see y'all at the festival, no later than 5." She says, smiling.

Cheers are yelled throughout the room. I laugh and look at most of everyone filing out of the room.

Rin comes up and stands next to me. "Nice song; just make it up?"

"Yep." I say, smirking slightly.

"Now I know why you're the song writer." She says, smirking slightly before walking away.

Someone picks me up from behind and spins me around. I grip the arms and laugh until he sets me down. I turn around and smile at Koga, his blue eyes glittering.

"Thanks Koga for your help." I say.

"It was my pleasure. You cease to amaze me Kags." He says, smiling.

"Whatever Wolfie-kins." I say, pretending to roll my eyes. My big smile gives me away.

"Later Kags." He says, walking out with Ayame and the rest of his gang. I wave and turn towards Inuyasha.

"Think she's upset?" I ask, talking about Rin. He smiles.

"Doubt it. Probably just happy someone told her nicely."

I laugh. "Hope you're right. Drive me home? I need to figure out something to wear and then have to get ready."

"And that could take forever." He teases. I punch his arm.

"Shut up! At least I try to look good."

"I don't have to try."

"You're right; no one looks at you anyway."

"And everyone looks at you."

"Hell yeah." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "Now, take me home or I'll catch a ride from someone else."

"You think you're so funny."

"No… I know I'm funny." I say, smiling up at him. He smiles back slightly.

"Keh…"

* * *

I sigh as I brush my curly hair away from my face. It's curled all the way to the top, full of volume and beautifulness. I smile into the mirror, parting my light pink glossed lips.

My dark blue sparkly eye liner catches the light, contrasting to the smoky gray eye shadow I have on. My silver earrings dangle almost to my shoulder, my long silver chain with dangling black stars go with it, along with the silver and black bangles.

I situate my black leather jacket over the super sparkly silver sleeveless top, black jean shorts underneath with studs on the back pockets. My black high heeled booties have studs all along the back of the heel and tie in the front.

I look in the mirror one last time, smiling at the reflection, happy with how I look. Sure I'm gonna blind the audience as much as they're gonna blind me.

I stick my phone in the zippered pocket of my jacket and begin my trek downstairs where Inuyasha is waiting for me.

I look out as I get off the last step and smile at him.

His long silver hair is down as usual, falling over the leather of his jacket, his black Led Zeppelin shirt showing through, dark jeans, and black converses. His golden eyes sparkle with a gleam as he looks into my own and his smile takes on a crocked half smile.

"Hello." I say quietly as I stand beside him. I peck him on his cheek and then walk into the living room to see Sota and my mom sitting on the couch, looking ready to go in their casual every day kinda outfits.

"Lovely." Mom says, smiling super big. "We're ready to follow you guys."

"Mom, you make it sound weird." Sota says, smirking slightly.

"Oh whatever. Let's go." Mom says, smiling at Sota.

"Yeah. You gotta go get there to see your girlfriend." I tease at Sota, making him blush.

"Leave the boy alone." Inuyasha says, coming up beside me. Sota smirks.

"Oh whatever." I say, rolling my eyes. "Let's hurry before Rin throws a fit."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha says, already walking towards the door. I smile and follow, ready to get into his car and drive…even if we're driving towards the one place I would rather not go to.

* * *

"Thank Kami you're here!" Sayuri squeals, all lit up in pink. I smile at her and look around at everyone else under the trees of the park where the music festival is being held at.

Rin is wearing a black top with lace sleeves that show her arms and a shirt that shows the midriff of her stomach. She's wearing a teal skirt that stops mid thigh but has a lacy like part that goes to her ankles with a huge slit to the non lacy part. Her hair is curled at the bottom and her make-up is glittery and blue-ish. Her shoes are black sandals have straps that wrap all around her feet into a bow at her ankle.

Sango's hair is down, straight, her make-up light yet pretty. Her plain black top with red skulls all over goes with her red skinny jeans. Her black pumps go with it, with barely any jewelry on.

Ayame is wearing a white top with a yellow smiley face on it tucked into her dark green shorts. Her hair is straightened, with a slight curve so the ends move towards her face. Her yellow wedges have about a 2-3 inch heel and help make her legs look longer.

Sayuri is wearing a bright pink dress with a bedazzled front with a sweet heart neckline and a silky tulle bottom that goes slightly above the knee in the front and goes low in the back in a V formation, the end going down to her ankle. Her hair is crimped and has major volume and texture. Her make-up is pink and glittery or glossy. A sleeveless jean vest is over her dress and goes slightly below her chest, covered in slight, almost non-seeable glitter. High top hot pink wedge converses are on her feet, of course, sparkles covering the top part.

Kiehauna wears tie dye skinny jeans in pastel colors, a light purple elbow length top flows past her waist, a black bandeau visible underneath. Her hair is in a side ponytail, braided into a fishtail braid, her make-up light. Her dark purple converses contradict the outfit but in a cute way.

Kagami is wearing a black top that shows her stomach and has 'LOVE' in red letters and black leather like shorts and red boots that go up to her knee, with studs on the heel part. Her hair is up in a bun, tied with a red and black bow. A red scarf is looped around her neck, covered in black crosses.

Sentenza is wearing a dark blue shirt with a picture of the sky on it with a nebula like thing drawn on it, as if it's camouflage, and she's wearing black skinny jeans to match. Her black, gray, white, and red converses peep out at the bottom, her hair down, and sunglasses in their spot even though it's dark outside.

Her guy has his arm draped over her shoulders while wearing a black shirt and dark jeans with black converses, looking calm and casual. His sunglasses are in place as well, making them look like a couple belonging in a badass movie.

Miroku is wearing a dark purple top, dark jeans, and dark purple vans. His hair is in the usual ponytail.

Other than him and Agent Heartnet, I see no other guys.

"Where's everyone at?" I ask, looking at Rin.

"Well-." But they she's cut off by an unhappy sounding person.

"Sayuri!" Ginta says, a frown on his face as he looks at his smiling girlfriend.

"Hey baby! I was just looking for you. Like the outfit?" She asks, turning into a little circle, a glow on her face. He smiles slightly.

"You're gonna light up the stage." He says, kissing her cheek.

"I know." She says, smiling big. "I'm so ready to knock that song out of the park. I think me and Ayame will do great!"

"Of course we will." Ayame says, her arm wrapped around Koga. Hakkaku shows up and throws his arm over Kiehauna's shoulder and even though she gives him a look, she doesn't do anything else.

Koga is wearing a black shirt, leather jacket, black vans, and dark jeans. His hair is in its normal ponytail.

Ginta is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark jeans, and black converses. His hair is as usual.

Hakkaku is wearing a gray shirt, khaki shorts, and gray Nike's.

It's obvious the guys were going for the casual simple thing going on while the girls are all color and sparkle.

"So, don't we have a long time until we perform?" I ask, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. Inuyasha throws his arm over my shoulders.

"Well, actually, we're playing earlier than I thought. You have about an hour then we're moving up to take the spot of the other band before us who dropped out last minute. Something about the flu or whatever." Rin says. Sesshomaru, who's wearing a white t-shirt, regular jeans, and Speere's, stands beside her as she grips his arm. "Have fun!"

_Right… Because that's exactly what I'm going to do._

Everyone starts to disperse so I begin walking around with Inuyasha, looking at things, enjoying the rides.

"Wanna go on the swings?" I ask him. He gives me a look. "Please?"

"Okay, okay. But, you owe me." He says, smiling.

"What do I owe you?" I ask, slightly wary.

**A kiss**

_Psh, I'd do that anyone but whatever._

I stand on my tiptoes to close the slight distance, smaller because of the heels, and wrap my arms around his neck, his hands on my lower back. We are centimeters apart when I hear something I thought I'd never hear again.

"Higurashi!"

_Oh hell no…_


	29. Chapter 29

Heya! Hope you all had a great Easter. I swear I've gained like 20 pounds. LOLZ! XD I apologize again for my absence in this story, I feel as if I'll never be able to apologize enough for that.

Thanks to my fan and friends who never gave up. Love y'all!

Hope you enjoy the story. We are nearing an end. :')

And please don't hate me if this story sucks…

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(Even though they've been on my wish list since forever…)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Music Festival Day! Part 2!

"Higurashi!"

_Oh hell no…_

I step away from Inuyasha and look over his shoulder behind him and I feel my eyes widen at the sight before me.

Standing there are Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo.

_No way…_

Eri has her usual black hair down and straight, but is wearing a purple headband instead of the usual yellow one. Her dark purple button up loose top and light wash Capri pants go with her white Keds.

Yuka's chin length brown hair is curled but looks more wavy than curly. Her blue eyes have a sparkle I remember from back home and go with her dark blue long sleeve top and dark flare jeans. Her dark blue converses peek out from the bottom.

Ayumi is smiling like usual and her black hair is wavy and slightly frizzy from the slight wind blowing around. Her white tee with an ASPCA puppy picture on it and knee length shorts go well with the white flats with the sparkly bow on the toe part.

Hojo has an easy going smile on his face, a dark blue shirt, jeans, and Nike's. His brown hair is in its normal lil thing.

And they are coming my way.

I step away from Inuyasha and walk towards them, smiling in a way that I hope they don't see that I'm actually not so happy that they are here.

"Hey you guys." I say calmly, still smiling as I stop a few feet in front of them.

"Kagome!" Ayumi yells, hugging me super tight.

"Ayumi!" I say, smiling big as I hug her back. She backs away and I hug the other girls and look at Hojo. "Hojo."

"Higurashi!" He hugs me, lifting me up slightly and I laugh despite myself and hug him back. I step away and they all look me over.

"Kami Kagome, you look…different." Eric says, walking in a slow circle around me so she can look me all over.

"Um...is that good or bad?" I ask, wary for a whole other reason. I look myself up and down and realize that I do look different from before.

"I'm not sure yet." Yuka says, putting a finger thoughtfully to her chin but then smiles. "But you're here!"

"Ready for your performance tonight?" Ayumi asks, looking at me like the others.

"Of course she is. She'll knock 'em dead." Inuyasha says, coming up beside me. He gives Hojo a look as he puts his arm around my shoulders. The girl's eyes widen in surprise at him, then look at me for an explanation.

"Girls, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. I'm sure you remember Hojo from the party." I say, smiling slightly. Then frown; at that time, it was Koga who had overreacted… I shake myself from the memory and look up at Inuyasha and smile at his face, which is looking down at my own. He smiles a half smile and I turn back to my friends. "He's my boyfriend."

"Isn't he…a half demon?"Ayumi asks.

"Hojo mentioned a full wolf demon." Yuka says.

"He should take off his shirt." Eri says.

"Eri!" I say, blushing and smiling while giving her a look. She shrugs as everyone looks at her.

"What? We were all thinking it…" She says quietly, looking back at Inuyasha. "I mean, I wanna see that chest."

"Kami Eri. He is Kagome's. I mean, duh! You can so tell by the way he stands next to her." Yuka says.

"And how she responds says how she likes him back." Ayumi confirms, nodding her head in a philosophical kinda way.

"He should still take off his shirt." Eri says while giving Inuyasha the once over as if she has x-ray vision.

"Trust me, you don't want that." Rin says, smiling as she comes to stand beside me. "Kagome, I didn't realize your friends would be coming."

"I didn't either." I say quietly, unsure if anyone could hear me and not really caring if they could or not.

"Well hi there!" Sayuri says, smiling brightly beside Ginta.

"Hey, it's Hobo!" Koga says, smirking at Hojo before winking at me. I roll my eyes but smile before letting it slide off.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Ayame asks, coming along with everyone else. They all stand around me on my side. I smile, it feeling slightly forced.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo, this is Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Sayuri, Ginta, Kiehauna, Hakkaku, Kagami, Train, and Sentenza." I say, taking a deep breath afterwards. Eri and the gang look around at everyone, their faces in awe.

"I see you've made lots of new friends down here..." Yuka says quietly. I smile as I look around at everyone.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I say, still smiling. "They've been great and I'm glad I met them."

"Aww." Rin says, licking her arm with my free one.

"So, which one's are more than just your friend?" Eri asks, looking at all the guys. "Because Hojo did mention a wolf demon and I think that'd mean that one." She points at Koga, who looks at me quickly.

"I'm with Inuyasha right now. Koga is just one of my bestest guy friends and was my first best friend when I got here." I look at him. "We're still close though, but in a just friends kinda way."

"I see…" Ayumi says, nodding her head in that way of hers.

"Well, it was good to meet you." Sayuri says, starting to drag the group away, giving me a look. "See you later, I hope."

Once they all disperse, leaving me and Inuyasha with my old friends, I look at Hojo.

"How have you been?" I ask, smiling slightly. He smiles back.

"Good. It is good to see you, Higurashi." Hojo says.

"I've missed you guys." I say, tears filling my eyes slightly. I rush over and hug them all, happy they're here.

"I still wanna see your boyfriend's chest." Eri says as I back away beside Inuyasha.

"Eri!" I say, blushing.

"And that wolf demon was so hot." Yuka says, pretending to fan her face.

"I liked the Ginta guy myself." Ayumi says, smiling.

I laugh. "Sorry girls; they're all taken."

"I know. We should've moved down here with you." Yuka says, punching my arm lightly while smiling.

Eri gets right up in Inuyasha's face and points her finger in his chest. "Listen here bub; don't you dare hurt our Kagome or you're gonna be sorry, got it?"

Inuyasha smirks a little but nods.

"Trust me, Inuyasha wouldn't dare with all the people he'd have on his tail." I say, elbowing his side.

"True that." Yuka says, nodding and crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon you guys. My stomach is growling." Ayumi says. "You coming?"

"No, I promised I'd meet Rin to get everything ready." I say, gripping Inuyasha's hand in my own. _Not a total lie… _

**Who gives a damn? Let's go.**

"Oh, well, we'll see you on stage." Ayumi says. Yuka nods while Eri shoots her eyebrows up and down.

"Bye Higurashi. Good luck." Hojo says.

"Thanks, I'll need it." I say, smiling while they laugh. I wave and turn around, letting Inuyasha's arm go around my shoulders.

"Why are they here?" I moan once we're a good 50 feet away from them. I lay my head on his chest as we continue walking. "Why did the stupid paper go all the way there? How did they even know? Why won't they just leave? And what about the talk about me and Koga? What was that even about?"

"Hell if I know." Inuyasha says. He kisses my temple. "Kags, don't stress. It's whatever. You're gonna be amazing because you're smoking hot."

I blush and smile. "You do realize other guys will be looking, right?"

"…Let's get a giant paper bag."

I laugh. "Inuyasha! Calm down."

I spin around and grab the front of his jacket, pulling him down to me, and I kiss him. Its sweet yet filled with passion; like the slow melting of lava down a volcano instead of the quick spark and fast pace of a wild fire.

I back away and put my forehead to his.

"I love you. No matter what anyone says or does, I love you." I say softly, my eyes gazing intensely into his. He smiles slightly and kisses me, taking control of it.

My arms wrap around his neck and he lifts me up, his arms locked around my waist and lower back. Our mouths dance, intensity is obvious, friction felt as our clothes rub against one another.

I clear my head first and back away, still lifted up into the sky, my arms still around his neck. I'm blushing; I can feel the hot flush on my face, but I'm also smiling.

"Well that was…" I start to say.

"..unexpected." Inuyasha finishes, smirking. I roll my eyes and hop down, situating my shirt and hair back into place.

"Better hope you didn't mess anything up." I mumble more to myself. He chuckles.

"Whatever." He says, rolling his eyes. I shoot him a look then grab his hand.

"Let's go; I don't know how much time we have left until we have to perform." I say, walking towards the cotton candy cart. "But I do know it's not enough."

"You're such a worry wart." He says.

"And you're a wart."

"Irritating."

"Annoying."

"Nerd."

"Dummy."

"Prima donna."

"Mutt."

"Wench."

"Puppy."

"Butthead."

"That's my word!" I protest, not thinking it's fair at all.

"It is not." He scoffs, rolling his eyes again.

"Is so!"

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"…butthead."

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Alright, places!" Rin whisper yells from behind the stage the festival people have set up for the musicians to perform on. "C'mon! Sango, me and you are first. We got this."

Sango, who's standing beside me, looks like she wants to just hide under the stage instead of go on it. I squeeze her hand and smile.

"You got this sugar plum. Don't worry." I say, even though I have butterflies just thinking about how my turn to go on stage is coming so soon.

She nods and follows Rin on stage where Sayuri, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ginta wait for their cue to start playing the song.

Rin looks like a goddess, while Sango is her badass kinda sister or cousin. I smile as they give the cue and the music starts. I, along with everyone else, watch from the front row.

_~I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift)_

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,  
I was in your sights, you got me all alone_

_You found me  
You found me  
You found me._

**Sango's voice is flawless, the lyrics fitting her as she walks towards the front of the stage on the left side. She still seems nervous, but near the end she starts to smile and lets the beat move her slightly.**

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

_Without me  
Without me  
Without me_

**Rin moves effortlessly across the stage, her gestures going with the music, looking like she glides across the stage. Almost like she belongs up there.**

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,  
And I realized the blame is on me._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
'Til you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

**They sing the chorus together, changing from looking at each other with smiles, to the audience with glitter filled eyes. As they sing, they move across the stage; Rin to the left, Sango to the right, while staying in the front.**

_Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble._

**Rin sings the 'ohs' while Sango backs up with the 'troubles'. They create a cool effect that has the crowd pumped. By now, they are both comfortable and smiling big, enjoying the spotlight.**

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

_You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning._

**Sango makes a motion of brushing off her shirt when singing the first line, and then points to random girls throughout the rest.**

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street,  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be._

_And now I see,  
now I see,  
now I see._

**Rin makes motions to her ears then touches her hip for the 2****nd**** line before going with a shrug for the rest, as if it doesn't really matter.**

_He was long gone when he met me,  
And I realize the joke is on me._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
'Til you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble._

**They are pumped by now, meeting in the middle of the stage, the crowd cheering them on, including myself.**

_And the saddest fear, comes creeping in,  
That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaa!_

**Rin sings this part with every fiber of her being, singing it with all she has while Sango starts on the rest, a good background noise that builds to the main event. Now she looks like a star, as if she was never nervous in the first place.**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been,  
'Til you put me down.  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (knew right there x2)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

_Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
Trouble, trouble, trouble._

They finish it off, back to back in the middle, smiling to the crowd that is cheering and yelling. I jump up and down, yelling until I feel like I can't yell anymore.

They were amazing and walk off like pros for the next act to come; Ayame and Sayuri.

Sayuri steps away from the piano, letting Kiehauna take her place as she walks to the front with Ayame. Sayuri is a vision in pink, an angel of sorts, while Ayame is her human counterpart. They look cute onstage and I have my fingers crossed nerves won't get in their way.

_~Brokenhearted (Karmin)_

_This is more than a typical kinda thing  
Felt a jones in my bones when you were touching me  
Uh oh, didn't wanna take it slow_

**Ayame starts off, her voice a low soprano. She starts walking towards the left, puts her hand on her hip and winks at the crowd by the last line.**

**Sayuri then starts walking towards the right, smiling.**

_In a daze, goin' craze, I can barely think  
You're replayin' in my brain, find it hard to sleep  
Uh oh, waitin' for my phone to blow_

**She puts her hand to her head and mimics a phone to her ear for the 3****rd**** line before throwing her hand up on the last word, glittering all over the stage like a pink angel. She winks at Ginta, who waves back to her.**

_Uh oh, yup  
Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
Got a bit of trouble, yup and now I'm pacin'  
Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour  
Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

**Sayuri goes on for this part, making up moves, smiling to the audience the whole time. She mimics a clock on her hand then puts a hand on her hip before pointing to a random guy in the crowd with a wink. Ayame joins her for the chorus, walking towards the middle together.**

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, Cheerio_

**They wave their fingers, hands on hips, every little thing to bring the song to life, the crowd cheering. Sayuri's dress flows behind her, Ayame clicking in her heels; super stars all the way. They high five each other in passing as they go to other ends of the stage.**

**Ayame starts on the next stanza, hand in the air.**

_What's the time, such a crime, not a single word  
Sippin on that Patron, just to calm my nerves  
Uh oh, poppin' bottles by the phone  
Oh yeah_

_Had me up, had me down, turned me inside out  
That's enough, call me up, baby I'm in doubt  
Uh oh, I don't even think you know, no no no_

**Sayuri grooves up and down and turns around for the first line, smiling like crazy. She looks to random guys in the audience, singing. For the last line, she raises her hand up, drawing out the 'no's' while waving her finger in the air.**

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Com on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, Cheerio_

**Sayuri and Ayame sing in harmony; Ayame in soprano, Sayuri in alto as they meet back in the middle, dancing and grooving to the beat while Ayame backs away slowly for Sayuri to take away the rapping part.**

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything ya said, is like gold with a view  
Business in the front, party in the back  
Maybe I was wrong, was that outfit really wack  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it, so come and get it  
Cheerio_

**Sayuri grooves down on some parts and up on others, rapping and singing all at once. She looks over the audience, dancing, doing little things to go with the lyrics, totally having fun. For 2****nd**** to last line, she makes the motion with her fingers that says 'come here' and winks at Ginta, laughing by the end of it. **

**Ayame takes off with Sayuri as they move back to the front together, singing it.**

_See I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Com on, that's right  
Honest baby I'll do  
Anything you want to  
So can we finish what we started  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
Come on, that's right, Cheerio_

_When you gonna call  
Don't leave me brokenhearted  
I've been waiting up  
Let's finish what we started  
Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go  
Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh_

**Ayame sings the last stanza by herself until the 2****nd**** to the last line when Sayuri joins for harmony, merging her alto voice with Ayame's soprano, ending with a high five while everyone cheers and shouts.**

"Yay!" Sayuri squeals, jumping into Ginta's arms, since he's standing right there near her on the stage. She wraps herself around him, laughing at his compliments. She looks at me over his shoulder and smiles.

"Kagome!" Rin says, rushing beside me. I look at her, tilting my head slightly in question.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Change of plans. No 'I'm Yours'. That's going to be saved for later when we do slow songs later tonight. Inuyasha's first then you; save the best for last." She says, winking.

_Great…_

**You'll be fine; I'm going to go first you baby**

I look up at the stage and smile at Inuyasha, who's standing in the front of the mike in the middle of the stage, guitar strapped around him. He pulls the mike toward him.

"Yo, shut up!" He barks, making everyone look at him. I smile and shake my head slightly, eyes still on him. "I wrote this song for a pretty special girl. Although, Meghan Fox can't be here so let's say it's for my girl Kagome."

Some people laugh while I give him a look. He winks at me and they start playing and the crowd starts jumping.

One more song of fun until…well, ya know. I push the thought away and sing the words with Inuyasha; words that were written for me. I smile big and sing with him.

_~Think Twice (Eve 6)_

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lighting  
Tonight's fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

**Inuyasha stays by the mike, strumming and singing. Girls are screaming and jumping and he winks at a few. But his eyes always find their way back to mine.**

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

**He said the chorus with feeling, his deep voice going loud with feeling. Koga and Ginta back him up on vocals.**

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

**Inuyasha's muscles move as he strums his guitar, moving it up and down, smirking as he sings the lyrics into the mike, eyes skimming the crowd. I wrap his jacket tighter around me, singing along to myself.**

_Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
You crying on my shoulder begging please_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

**I see him looking at someone as he sings this and I follow his gaze and see Hojo. I laugh despite myself and turn back to Inuyasha, yelling the words by now. Inuyasha catches my gaze, the lights making his golden eyes sparkle more than usual, and he winks. Butterflies in my stomach take flight and I feel a flush on my cheeks as he goes on with the lyrics.**

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone, I'm wasted_

_When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down_

_Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

**He smiles big as he strums the last chord but by then, I'm already flying up the stairs and jump into his waiting arms, glad he swung his guitar behind him, still using the strap. He chuckles and holds me tight.**

People are yelling and cheering and whistling but I don't care.

_You were amazing!_

**I know**

I punch his arm and feel him laugh.

"You're turn." He whispers into my ear. I freeze and don't let go.

"Take me down with you." I whisper into his ear, making him laugh more.

"No way." He says, setting me on my feet in front of the mike as he scoots over to his place on my left, Ginta on my right, Sayuri behind Inuyasha, Koga right behind me.

I take a deep breath and look out over the audience. The lights are bright, but I can still see faces. The faces of my friends shout out at me. But the faces of my enemies scream louder as I make eye contact with Kikyo, someone I have managed to avoid until now.

I feel a smirk form at my lips as I pull the mike closer to my lips, my eyes still looking into hers. I can't tell what she's wearing, but I'm sure it's inappropriate.

"Hello y'all." I say into the mike, my voice quiet despite the fact that it's into the mike and echoed all over. "This next little song is one I wrote for a close friend of mine who doesn't know how to keep her hands off what's mine. Let's hope she learns her lesson."

By then, the music is starting and I rip off my coat, throwing it to Rin to hold, pulling the mike close and begin to sing.

_~Better than Revenge (Taylor Swift)_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**I take the mike off the stand and walk around, singing. I wave my hand like a fan for the 1****st**** line, point to a guy for the 2****nd****, and put my hand on my hip for the last two lines with my eyes locked with Kikyo's.**

_I never saw it coming, nor wouldn't I have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from _

**I walk to the opposite side of the stage, enjoying the spotlight more than I thought. I make eye contact with my friends and let the nerves slip away and let my vocals take control. **

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better know for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

**I keep my eyes locked with Kikyo's throughout the chorus, loving the look of distaste and anger written clearly on her face. I smile and lift my hand up, hip cocked out, head down, leg up in the back on the last note; on the ha.**

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

**I dance around to the other side, looking all over the audience's faces, smiling or making a face to go with the lyrics. By the beginning of the chorus, I'm back at the center with the stand and click the mike back in, letting the vocals go.**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better know for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I'll always have the last word  
Whoa!_

**I look at Inuyasha at the 2****nd**** line, smiling before looking forward again. On the 'whoa' I drag it out, letting Sayuri start the chorus without me before joining her then taking it over all together.**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better know for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

**At the last note, I put my hand up, head down and let the crowd go wild before looking up, smiling at my jumping friends, looking at Inuyasha. He's smirking. Sayuri and Ginta are smiling while Koga looks awed again. I roll my eyes at him then click my mike back in the stand.**

"Thanks. I think with that performance, she got the message." I say, smirking as I look for Kikyo; but I don't see her. I pass over that slight fear and go on, looking at Rin, who's nodding her head in a go on kinda way. "Now, this is a song I wrote for the greatest and bestest guy ever." I take a pause as there are 'awe's' everywhere. Then smile and go on. "This goes to Taylor Lautner. Or my boyfriend Inuyasha. Either one."

_~Forever in My Life (Jojo)_

_Ooh…  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_The way you're part of me,  
I would have to relearn everything.  
If, you were to leave,  
So fast you'd make me fall like I was,  
autumn leaves.  
And, honestly…  
There's a perfect explanation  
why you feel so good to say that you're…_

**My voice is soft, my hands covered on the mike, eyes scanning the crowd. Couples dance together or singles sway alone. I sneak a look at Inuyasha, who's looking at me. I blush and look forward as I close my eyes and let the emotions make the music flow through.**

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
if you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I wanna man like you forever in my life._

**I'm swaying back and forth to the music. Lighters are lit and flowing back and forth, swaying to the same beat as me, mirroring my moves. I smile at the couples and resist the urge to run over to Inuyasha.**

_I'm locked inside a jar,  
turn the lid and set me free,  
I love everything you are,  
has a million other reasons,  
but let's not go too far.  
Stay, close to my heart.  
When I think about the future, I am right there where you are.  
'Cause you're…_

**By the 3****rd**** line, I unlinked the mike and made my way over to Inuyasha. I draped my hand over his shoulder, leaning slighting towards him as he played and I sang. **

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
if you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I want a man like you forever in my life._

**I walk towards Ginta and drape a hand on his shoulder, friendlier than when I was with Inuyasha 2 seconds before.**

_Say that you're my love, my love, my love  
I'll give you all my love, if you, if you  
if you don't change a thing, about, the way,  
you hold me every night, so right,  
I wanna man like you forever in my life._

**I walk in front of the mike stand, within touching distance of the people in front row and smile as I sing, resisting the urge to look at Inuyasha, but aware of Hojo's eyes on me.**

_I know, that you,  
would never leave me hanging,  
hanging out to dry in the wind…  
I know, that we,  
haven't seen the worst of it, but when we do,  
I promise you we'll stick it out together._

_You're my love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love, if you, if you,  
if you don't change a thing, about , the way,  
you hold me every night, so right,  
I want a man like you in my life._

**I walk back behind the mike stand, clicking the mike back in as I sing the last chorus, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. I look up and notice the stars, even though it's only around 7:45ish.**

_My love, my love, my love,  
I'll give you all my love,  
if you, if you, if you don't change a thing,  
about, the way, you hold me every night,  
so right, I want a man like you forever in my life…_

My breathe is slightly heavier than normal, the claps sound loud in my ears but I'm only looking at one person; Inuyasha. I walk over to him and bring his lips to mine, not caring about anyone else; just me and him; just as it should be.

"You were so amazing!" Ayame says as we sit around the 2 picnics table we have stacked together.

"Me? What about you?!" I say. "You and Sayuri were great."

"But you were fantabulastically amazing!" Sayuri squeals, popping more cotton candy into her mouth. It's pink, of course.

"No, I wasn't." I say. "Sango and Rin were great though." I say, hoping the attention will get off me. I bring my jacket closer around me, snuggling closer to Inuyasha, who has his arm draped around my shoulders. His jacket is draped over my lap.

"Yes! I liked how y'all made it work." Kiehauna says. "The melody was great."

"You looked amazing on stage." Ayame says.

"You did too!" Rin says.

"Sango was like your darker counterpart." Sayuri says, smiling.

"And Sayuri was like Ayame's angel or something." Sango says, smiling back.

"Psh, I wish I was an angel. I'd be shooting some people down." Sayuri says, laughing that tinkling bell laugh of hers. Ginta looks at her with something I can only describe as love.

The noise fades as I look around. Ayame and Koga, Rin and Sesshomaru, Sayuri and Ginta, Kiehauna and Hakkaku, Sentenza and Train, Sango and Miroku….the couples were clear. Hell, you could see that a mile away.

I look up at Inuyasha and see him studying me.

"What?" I ask. He smirks.

"You did good." He says. "You looked amazing."

"Well duh." I say, rolling my eyes while I smile. He rolls his eyes back but does his half smile thing. "You did really good too. I saw you looking at Hojo."

"And I saw him looking at you."

"Psh, whateves. Me and him were way over before I even got here. Then I met you."

"I still don't trust him."

_ I don't either… _I can't shake the feeling I got when I looked him in the eyes a while before. Just something looked…different. It was the same Hojo; that I was sure of but…it wasn't.

I sighed and focused on the funnel cake in front of me as I looked around and tried to tune into the conversation again.

"If you blow up the festival, we will be banned for life." Kagami says, looking at Sentenza, who's smiling.

"I've been around fireworks all my life. I could shot a gun before I could say my ABC's." Sentenza says, rolling her eyes. "I can handle some stupid fireworks."

"Can you?" Sayuri asks. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you hurting others." Kiehauna says, smiling.

"Y'all are such babies. I can handle this. I've already got it set up." Sentenza says, a giant smirk on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Rin asks, wary as she holds hands with Sesshomaru.

"Of course I am." Sentenza scoffs, offended by the thought of the doubt.

Then, the Cupid Shuffle blares on at the stage, where the DJ is set up again.

"OMP, we have to dance!" Sayuri squeals, dragging Kiehauna, Ginta, Hakkaku, etc with her. So, practically the whole table goes but me and Inuyasha.

I look up at him. "Wanna go dance?"

He shrugs and I smile and stand up, taking him and both jackets with me as we walk towards the dance floor.

"C'mon love boy." I say, giggling when he lifts me up from behind as we go towards our friends and start dancing with them.

_Best night ever…_

_Then why do I feel like something isn't right?_

* * *

"Higurashi!" Someone calls my name during the break after the song. I turn around and smile at Hojo.

"Heya!" I say, meeting him halfway. "What's up? I didn't see you earlier."

"Oh, I was there. You rocked the stage and looked amazing." He says, looking me up and down. I blush slightly.

"Aw, thanks." I say, giving him a quick hug.

"So, I was wondering if I can get you a drink as a congrats kinda thing." He asks, looking at me earnestly.

"Sure." I hear myself say. I look back once and catch someone's eyes, I don't know whose, and then I turn around and walk with Hojo.

My premonition is strong; something is telling me to turn away but…why? It's Hojo. I've known him for a really long time; I've known him almost my whole life actually.

So why would my instincts tell me not to go this way?...

And then I see it.

It makes my heart crack.

Makes me wanna cry.

Makes me wanna claw out my eyeballs while my brain melts into a pile of goo at my feet.

Inuyasha; my Inuyasha; kissing that whore Kikyo…

I freeze, my eyes wide, mouth open.

Their arms are wrapped around each other, his back to me, her eyes glaring mischievously at me, enjoying my misery.

Tears fill my eyes, and start to drip.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry." Hojo says, grabbing my arm.

"No…" I whisper, saying it like a mantra. "No, no, no, no no nononononono!…" I moan as tears streaming down my face now, taking my eye make-up with it.

I don't wanna believe it; I don't even wanna see it... But it's etched into my memory.

So, I run.

I take a path, an abandoned path no one's on. There's no lights, it gets darker the farther I go, but I don't stop.

At least, not until I hear the laugh.

"Kagome Higurashi; fancy running into you here." The voice from the dark says.

"…no…" I say quietly, although I know it's too late.

I'm trapped in the dark…with no sense of direction…no one knows I'm here…but I'm not alone…

I have company…

Dark and evil company…but company all the same…

"Oh yes dear. I'm here in the flesh." He says, laughing in the way that makes my skin crawl.

He steps out of the shadows, red eyes glinting, white teeth shining.

"Hello Kagome. I'm Naraku. And I'm here to take the Jewel."


	30. Chapter 30

Heya! This is the last chapter… I KNOW RIGHT! I don't know if I'm happy or if I want to cry…. Of course I'll be back with more stories. I have so many ideas I can't wait to share with you all.

Thanks to all those who've stayed with me and to those who are going to join once this chapter goes up and I say the story is completed…

I'll miss you all; it was a joy to write this for you guys. :') I hope y'all loved this story as much as I have. And if you didn't…well, please don't tell me so. Thanks!

**Love you guys bunches! *heartsies!* And an epilogue will be added after this and maybe even a sequel later on. Who knows? ;)**

**I don't own Inuyasha!** (But I am a major fan… :) …)

~Love at Shikon High~

~Music Festival Day! Part 3!

Inuyasha; my Inuyasha; kissing that whore Kikyo…

I freeze, my eyes wide, mouth open.

Their arms are wrapped around each other, his back to me, her eyes glaring mischievously at me, enjoying my misery.

Tears fill my eyes, and start to drip.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry." Hojo says, grabbing my arm.

"No…" I whisper, saying it like a mantra. "No, no, no, no no nononononono!…" I moan as tears streaming down my face now, taking my eye make-up with it.

I don't wanna believe it; I don't even wanna see it... But it's etched into my memory.

So, I run.

I take a path, an abandoned path no one's on. There's no lights, it gets darker the farther I go, but I don't stop.

At least, not until I hear the laugh.

"Kagome Higurashi; fancy running into you here." The voice from the dark says.

"…no…" I say quietly, although I know it's too late.

I'm trapped in the dark…with no sense of direction…no one knows I'm here…but I'm not alone…

I have company…

Dark and evil company…but company all the same…

"Oh yes dear. I'm here in the flesh." He says, laughing in the way that makes my skin crawl.

He steps out of the shadows, red eyes glinting, white teeth shining.

"Hello Kagome. I'm Naraku. And I'm here to take the Jewel."

His black hair fits in well with the shadows but the red eyes stand out. He looks well for an evil psycho. He's wearing a large black cloak kinda thing but it's hard to tell since he's still half hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I finally choke out, staring at him. I don't wipe the make-up away, I don't worry about my appearance; in fact, I barely register what I'm saying. I'm thinking of an escape plan.

He smiles. "Kagome; I am here for the Jewel. But you know that. Now, why don't you come over here and let me rip it out of you like a good girl. Maybe I'll even let you live."

"You get this Jewel when I'm good and dead." I say, steel in my voice. I just got my heart broken; I was not in the mood for this bastard. My bitch switch has been flipped and I wasn't up for any bullshit.

"That can be arranged my dear. But I really don't want to kill you. You are very pretty…" He says, while his red eyes rove over my body. I shudder.

"Okay, you're a disgusting psycho. Don't look at me like that; it's gross. What are you; like, 107?"

His eyes gleam, the deadly gleam of a shark attacking a seal. Fear shudders through me but I don't move; I won't show fear to him.

"Kagome, you are trying my patience. Give me the Jewel; you can rule by my side and become my dark princess." He says, the words coming out as a caress, especially when he says my name.

"You aren't getting the Jewel; get that through your big ole' fat ass head you dumbass bastard."

"Prepare to die."

He comes at me, faster than I expected, and I'm thrown into the tree behind me. I slide down, out of breathe. I go to stand up and find that he's already pulling me up by my neck.

I'm getting flashbacks from my dreams as I claw at his hand, feeling the skin peel away, but not enough to get him off entirely. So, I blast it; hard. I put energy into my hands and push him away-and blow his entire arm off.

I greedily breathe in air as I set a barrier around me, throwing the arm to the ground.

"Alright; that's pretty damn nasty." I mumble to myself.

"I see you are stronger than I anticipated." Naraku says, sounding from somewhere, but I don't know where. I steadily move towards the middle of the clearing, my barrier up, my senses ready.

He continues to speak. "I see you have hidden things from my spies."

_Spies?_

"What spies?" I ask aloud, curious and scared. He chuckles.

"Oh Kagome; you are so naïve. You believe in the best of everyone, that no one can bring you harm because they are good inside and wouldn't want to hurt a kind person as yourself." His tone is condescending to me and I don't like it. I grit my teeth.

"Who. Are . They?" I spit out, trying, and failing, to keep my emotions in check. My barrier grows bright and sparks, acting on behalf of my anger.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to see them for yourself?" He asks. I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

And then they appear.

The first one in front of me is a girl, brown/black hair down, straight, super short shorts on, tank top that rides up to show her stomach; Kikyo. She's sneering.

The next one is a guy in dark pants, gray shirt, and black biker shoes. His braid goes low on his body; Hiten.

A twin of that one shows up; Bankotsu.

In between them is an ugly demon that looks like a pale frog of some sort with a giant triangle head and a fat body. He has a rat tail in the back and 3 little hairs on top of his head. His giant shark shaped teeth are shown as he smiles; or I think it's a smile. But I don't know him; but I do know he's not exactly a friend.

Another shows; seeming more familiar to me; Hojo.

And last but not least is a woman in all black, from the head to the toe and I feel a pang in my chest.

_No…_

Midoriko smiles at me.

"Hey Kagome; remember me?" She says, her voice meaner than I would've expected or heard on her before.

"You bitch…" I say, quietly, then louder. "I trusted you! My whole family did! What did you do to my mother?"

"Nothing. Kami child, calm down. They won't get hurt if you cooperate." Midoriko says.

"No." I say. "You aren't getting the Jewel."

"Seems like she's gonna fight." Kikyo says. "Midoriko, shut this dumb thing down." She says, motioning to my barrier as if it were a pest in her way.

"Certainly." Midoriko says. She flips out a bow and arrow, quick as light, and shoots my barrier, tearing it apart easily. When it hits the ground, it blasts and I'm thrown back in the power from it and hit the ground.

I wheeze and Kikyo comes and stands over me, her heels sinking into the earth. She sneers.

"You are so easy to defeat." Kikyo says. "I thought I'd have more fun than this."

"Indeed…daughter." Midoriko says, coming to my other side.

…_Wait…daughter?...Daughter?! DAUGHTER!_ _Wait, easy to defeat? Hell no bitch._

I grab Kikyo's ankle and shot spasms of pain up her leg, shutting down her nervous system like Kaede taught me.

Kikyo gasps and falls to the ground in a heap. I go to shut her down completely when Midoriko points an arrow at my chest, right where my heart is. I'm suddenly lifted up by someone, my arms brutally pulled behind my back. I feel the muscles pulled taunt against the skin, feeling like they'll bust open.

But I don't cry, I don't scream; I won't give them the satisfaction.

"Take the damn Jewel already Naraku." Midoriko growls. "I've had enough of her."

"You're one to talk you conniving bitch. You're such a traitor that I'm glad I never told you the whole truth." I say, smiling slightly.

She lowers the bow slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You weren't the only person I trained with." I say. Then I kick the person's knee behind me, busting it or at least popping it out of place. It's not enough to do serious damage but it's done its job.

I slip out of the grasp and run towards where I came. But I don't get far when an arrow whizzes by my head and misses by not even an inch; I feel the air and the slice of my hair being cut from the sharp sides of the arrow.

Someone jumps in front of me; Bankotsu. A giant sword on a tiny stick is hanging over his shoulder and his smile is a menacing one. He looks ready to swipe me with that, and I can feel the anticipation flowing off of him.

He takes a swing and I duck at the last second, my barrier ready, my legs pushing me. His demon speed gives him a boost; one I wish I had. He hits the barrier as I run and I can feel the cracks being formed in the backside of it. I keep running and trip over a rock, skidding to a halt.

The barrier breaks and I can hear his laugh as I stand up and turn towards him, then I whooshed away, faster than light.

Then I put to a halt at least 35 feet away from where I was; right in the middle of my friends.

"C'mon Kags; you can't leave me just yet." Koga mumbles as he sets me down. I hug him.

"I am so glad to see you right now." I say quietly. I let him go and stand back up.

"Aw, look at Kagome; has to be saved again." Kikyo says, standing up in front of me.

"Oh shut the fuck up Kik-ho." Sango growls, her giant boomerang on her shoulder, face tense. "I've been dying to kick your ass since day 1."

"Ditto." Rin says, her swords in her hands.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I say. "You have to leave. The guy we're up against is really bad."

"Oh save it Kags; you think Naraku's the only one with spies?" Ayame says, coming up with them.

"Can we get on with this?" Kikyo demands from across the field.

"That's it." Sango says, and she rushes towards her. She swings the Hiraikotsu, her boomerang, and lets it sail towards Kikyo, who pulls up a barrier, dark blue almost black. She smirks as the Hiraikotsu bounces off the barrier into Sango's waiting arms.

"Dammit." She grumbles, getting ready to sail it off again.

"Let me." I say, already walking towards Kikyo.

"Kagome!" Sayuri says, rushing to my side, her dress blowing. "Here."

I look at her hands and see she has a bow and arrows; ones with inscriptions on the side in ancient Japanese. I look up at her smiling face.

"I had a premonition." Sayuri says, shrugging. "Hid all this stuff in the instrument cases. Kaede warned me this was coming."

"Wait, Kaede?" I ask, putting a barrier around us to keep people away.

"Yeah. She's our great grandma. Your dad was my uncle. We're cousins." She says, grabbing my hand. "And she's been training all of us over the years to help you. You wouldn't be able to do this alone."

"But enough talk; we have to finish this tonight." She says, her face taking on a hard glint. "I can handle Kikyo; you can handle Naraku. I trust in you."

I nod my head and look around.

Everyone's fighting; Rin and Sango attack Bankotsu, who's trying to swipe them to pieces with his giant sword. Ginta and Hakkaku go against Hiten; the use their strength to keep away from his giant axe like sword thing. Ayame and Koga zoom circles around the giant frog guy who's yelling and trying to shoot giant lightening balls at them from his mouth. Sesshomaru, Sentenza, and Train attack Midoriko while Kiehauna is using major Karate against Hojo, who seems to be evenly matched while Kagami just seems to want to punch him in the face.

I let down the barrier and walk towards Naraku, away from everyone and breathe, trying to regain the control everyone seems to have over all their situations.

"I see you've come to surrender." Says the voice from the dark.

"Only in your dreams." I say. "I'm here to fight so show yourself."

"Oh Kagome; dear, sweet, Kagome. You seem to forget about a dear friend of yours who wants to say hello."

A sliver of light shines through as someone steps from the shadow, his clothes merging in with the night and the scenery around us while his hair stands out.

_No…_

I check the eyes just in case I'm wrong but not everyone has the silver hair. His golden eyes are normal, looking at me with a cruel smile on his face.

But they're tinged in red, growing brighter and brighter with a blue pupil.

_No…no no no nononono….._

"Kagome, I'm sure you know Inuyasha." Naraku says.

Then, Inuyasha charges.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"Oh if it isn't little miss pink angel." Kikyo says, smirking at me.

"At least I can be considered something other than a whore, hooker, or total bitch demon spawn from Hell." I say back, smiling the whole time.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" She sneers. "You're just a human."

I laugh. "Am I really? You see to forget that I'm from America and I'm from Japan. Bitch, you're looking at something you've never seen before."

I whisper the words from the books I've studied, the ball of fire growing bigger in my hands, almost as big as Kikyo's eyes. I hold the energy in my hands in front of my chest, the wind surging around us. I smile. A barrier is pulled around me and I turn to look at Miroku and smile at him before turning back to Kikyo.

"I'm not just a human… I'm a witch."

Then the ball is thrown and that's when the real battle starts.

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

_He's strong… But he has to have a weak point…_

I duck and roll over the ground, the legs becoming dirtier and getting more scrapes from the rocks jutting out of the ground.

"Dammit." I mumble, ripping the lace bottom from my dress, thanking every God imaginable that I wore my little shirts under this skirt. Only the dark blue non lace skirt is left, leaving my legs bare.

"Rin!" Sango calls. "We have to finish him off already."

"Duh!" I answer, ducking another swipe from him. I block a few more with my swords, thanking Kami for my trainers for teaching me these moves.

Sango and I circle around him but can never get a good angle; he seems to know our moves.

_Well duh; he had spies._ I mentally groan and keep blocking and ducking, hoping the others are doing a better job than us.

**_*Kiehauna P.O.V.*_**

I do another back flip, avoiding Hojo's kick once again. When I land on my feet, my breathing is slightly labored but I try not to show how tired I actually am. We've been sparing this whole time, seeming evenly matched. Kagami keeps trying to do something but he'd jump or flip out of harm's way at the last second.

"Why?" I ask him, doing a spin kick in his direction. He ducks and rolls out of the way before springing back up.

"Kagome never appreciated me. Naraku promised me her and the world rid of all the people who'd bullied me over the years." Hojo says, his words interrupted by slight gasps from him.

"That is so stupid." I say, blocking his fists from making contact on my skin.

"Shut up!" Hojo says, using a sweep kick to knock me on my back. I wheezed and went to try and knock him down when Kagami jumped on him from behind, sending him sailing over me onto his stomach.

The breath was clearing knocked out of him as she straddled him on his back, pulling his arms unbelievably far behind him.

I sat up and clutched my side. _That's going to bruise._

"What do we do with him?" Kagami asks, pulling his arms farther back so that he whimpered in pain.

_Hmm…_

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

"Koga!" I call, sending him jumping back at just the last second. I was breathing hard, my calf muscles screaming in protest. My shoes were thrown somewhere; I'd given up running in those ages ago.

This demon, Manten he said his name was, was harder to beat than I thought. He was strong for such a fat guy and his powers made it that more difficult. Plus, he could fly; which is what he was doing now.

He was floating above us on a dark storm cloud, shooting those bolt things at us from his mouth, which is majorly gross.

I roll on the ground and jump behind a tree, watching a hole appear where I was 3 seconds before. I breathe out a sigh of relief and see everyone still fighting, or trying to retain them. Except of Kagome; it's almost like she disappeared.

_This is harder than I thought…_

"Come at little wolf girl." Manten says, his deep bass voice yelling out everywhere. I sink closer to the tree while my heart races with whispered prayers hoping he won't find me.

But by the laugh to my right, I can tell he has.

**_*Sentenza P.O.V.*_**

"Shit!" I groan again as I throw another empty clip to the ground behind me. She's fast, powerful, and so damn irritating. I load my pistol again while Train keeps shooting.

"Stop that!" Rin yells from somewhere behind us. "Kagome doesn't want her killed!"

"Shit." I groan again as I stick my gun back in the holster attached to my hip.

Sesshomaru slices Midoriko's barrier with his green whip hand. Acid slides down it but it still stays intact. I search for an opening, a weakness—and finally find it.

But it won't be that easy…

She shoots another arrow at me and I'm thrown backward.

_Yeah, we'll need more people for this._

**_*Ginta P.O.V.*_**

"Boys; you can do better than this." Hiten says, laughing as he swipes at us again, making us duck and jump to get out of the way.

"He's good." I say, more to myself than to Hakkaku, who's standing beside me.

"Why couldn't he have used these moves in gym class?" Hakkaku whines, still not really understanding that the guys we're fighting are bad and are teaming up against us.

Why? Well, he hasn't spilled that part out yet.

I jump backwards at the last second and run into someone.

"Hey!" Rin says, turning around to look at me.

Then I see what they've done; we are all in the center with Hiten, the demon thing, Bankotsu, Midoriko, and Hojo around us.

I look around, searching for Sayuri and see her battling Kikyo with Miroku.

"And this is why I wanted to be homeschooled." Kiehauna mumbles from our group.

Then we all look at each other and know what we have to do…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Inuyasha, it's me! Please remember, please remember… It's Kagome, your girlfriend." I say, gasping for breath as I jump back again.

Inuyasha just growls.

"Inuyasha, I know you're still in there. Please come back to me. I need you Inuyasha, please…" I beg, tears streaming down my cheeks in waterfalls. I pull up a barrier as he tries to swipe at me again. He hits the barrier repeatedly, acting like he doesn't even feel the sparks of purification slowly singing his hands. I try to invade his mind once more but can't; the barrier around it is too strong for me to break through.

"Inuyasha, you can't leave me. Please come back. I know you remember me, deep inside, you're still there. Don't let Naraku control you. Don't let him do this to you. I know you're stronger than him so get off your lazy ass and be a man! Show him who's the boss you dumbass!" I yell at him, fear sliding in as his red eyes stare into my own.

Then one final pound and my barrier shatters to the ground like glass. I bring my hand out, ready to shoot a purification blast at him—but find that I can't bring myself to do it.

I can't hurt Inuyasha, even with the knowledge that he's about to kill me.

He lifts me up by my neck, leaving even more bruises in the fair skin. I grab his wrist and try to scream as his other hand digs into my side, right where the Jewel is.

Skin tears under the super sharp razor like claws, blood starts pouring, and then the bright pink light shows through the dark red. He pulls his hand away, the Jewel in his stained red hand, and I cry openly now.

It's dark, pure black from the hate in my soul, from my pain and misery.

_He planned this… Naraku planned this from the beginning so he could have the precious Jewel tarnished like he wants it._

"Baka!" I say, putting power into my palms as it singes his wrist. He drops me and I jump up and hug him, blood and tears staining his shirt. "Inuyasha, please please please come back to me. You're better than this, you're better than him. Don't leave me…"

I'm whoozy, dizzy, the world spinning around me. I push the pain away as I lift up my head and kiss Inuyasha's lips, ignoring his growls, his claws piercing through my shirt and into my skin at my sides.

I close my eyes and push through the barrier around his mind. I hug him close, the claws piercing more. I ignore the urge to scream and keep pushing, until I find the opening I was hoping for.

I break through, shoving memories into his mind.

Me and him when we first met, when I knew he was something to look at.

My first dream of me and him together.

Our first kiss in the dream.

Our first dance; the same night he dumped Kikyo.

Our first kiss in real life.

When we first walked through the school holding hands.

When he carried me to my car after gym.

When we said we loved each other…

The emotions I felt; happiness, joy, passion, kindness, love…

Tears mingle on our mouths that are joined together, moving in synch like before.

_Come on you baka! You promised you'd never leave me. Don't you DARE break that promise!_

**Kagome…**

The claws loosen, losing their length, until the hands are gone all together. I feel the blood trickled out the holes but I push through, letting myself slowly let go of Inuyasha and open my eyes.

Golden eyes stare into my own.

_Thank…Kami…_

I collapse into his arms, cringing as I put my hands on my sides, hoping to stop the blood flow.

"Kagome… Oh, Kagome. Please come back to me." Inuyasha whispers, both aloud and inside my mind. I want to answer, want to hold him close but I don't have the energy.

And all I hear is the laughter around us.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

I mumble more words under my breath to make the barrier stronger, Miroku at my side to help.

"You guys, we have to take them down and fast." Rin says, leaning slightly against Sesshomaru.

"We are getting our butts handed to us." Ayame mumbles, still trying to catch her breath.

"Strategy is everything." Sentenza says. "I've noticed weaknesses on all of them and I have a secret weapon." She brings out of her pocket a remote control with a button on it with a black skull.

"That doesn't look promising." Ginta says, standing close at my side as I sit in the middle.

"It's for our 'fireworks'. I scouted out this place earlier today and put them all around." She says, bringing out another remote control with switches and buttons on it and hands it to Train. "And that one controls where they hit. But this is a last resort for Naraku since we don't wanna kill these people. Midoriko has a sore spot wherever she's not being hit at. So, if someone can control her front, another can get her back."

"Bankotsu is very strong but doesn't have a lot of strength or speed." Sango says, rubbing her shoulder to ease the sore muscles.

"Hiten is fast because of the wheels on his shoes that help him fly and he's fast but he's too cocky and arrogant." Hakkaku says, wincing slightly as Kiehauna inspects the bruises on his sides and back.

"Hojo is good at Karate but that's it." Kagami says, rubbing her knuckles from where she'd hit Hojo in the face 3 times before we'd been thrown off by Hiten who'd come to his rescue.

"That Manten demon guy is better in the air then on the ground and he's not very fast but is very powerful." Koga says, rubbing his calf muscles that are sore from running all over.

"Kikyo is only powerful when Midoriko helps her. We defeat Midoriko; Kikyo won't be too far behind." I say from my spot on the ground, trying not to worry about the grass stains that are going to pop up on my dress.

"Alright, good, good." Sentenza says absentmindedly. "Now, we just need to team this up so it'll work. Sesshomaru obviously needs to knock Manten down with someone fast and strong; Koga seems good then Ginta and Hakkaku will back you up so Sesshomaru can go take down Hiten. Then Hiten will be taken down with Train, Rin, and Sango. Hojo can be taken down by Kiehauna without much work. Bankotsu won't stand a chance against me and Kagami. Kiehauna will join us when she's down with Hojo."

"What about Midoriko and Kikyo?" Rin asks, pulling her hair back away from her face.

"I'm asking Sayuri and Miroku to hold them at bay while we take down the rest of them. If you end up getting separated from your buddy or end up taking down another guy, go on with it. The sooner they're done with, the sooner we can go help Kagome. We've been training for this our whole life." Sentenza says, looking at everyone. "Do what you've been taught."

She then turns to me and I look at her, worry fluttering in my chest.

"Sayuri, when I say 'go', I need you to let go of the barrier so we can go with the plan. Then you immediately bring it back around yourself and try to hold off Midoriko and Kikyo. Miroku will help. Can you do that?"

I nod and look around at everyone. "Please do your best. Come back to me if you can't do anymore. We can do this; we have to go save Kagome."

I stand up and brace myself, staring straight at Kikyo, who's sneering at me. I turn to Ginta.

"Please…be careful." I say softly, kissing him once good time before hugging him super tight, tears slipping from my eyes. I look around and see others saying their goodbyes…just in case.

I back away and look at Sentenza.

"Go." She says.

The barrier drops…and all hell breaks loose.

Fighting, screaming, yelling, slashing, clashing, swiping, cursing, jumping…so much is going on at once. I look around, keeping an eye out for everyone in case they need my help.

Manten is taken down in mere seconds, letting Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku beat him down.

Hiten is next, taking a deep face plant into the ground. Sango throws her Hiraikotsu as soon as he tries to stand while Train jumps at him from behind, keeping him down.

I see Kiehauna evading all Hojo's advances, sweat on her brow as her hair goes flying around her. She finally gets him down and locks his hands behind him.

BAM!

I look up and see Midoriko with another arrow trained on me. She smirks and I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're a sorry excuse for a priestess." She says.

"That's because I'm not a priestess." I say. I touch the ground with my hand and focus on the earth.

Tree roots shoot out, wrapping all our enemies up, my energy draining away from me as the roots obey my whim. I hear yelling and screaming, good and bad.

Then I feel my way through the Earth to find Kagome while everyone else makes sure the bad guys won't ever do what they've done again.

And feel the blood around her, the red seeping into the ground.

"No!" I yell aloud, standing up. The bad guys are wrapped up tight, cursing me to high Heaven and low Hell. But I don't care. Everyone looks at me. I know I must look bad; I've never done a serious spell like that but I don't have enough time to worry about that. I have to use the last of my energy to help Kagome.

"We have to hurry; Kags in is trouble!" I yell, wishing they'd understand. "Her blood is all over the ground. If I don't then she'll die! The Jewel is free, we don't have time!"

I run and they follow; but I fear I'm too late.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

The laugh comes from somewhere…everywhere… My head is still spinning but I know I can't let him get the Jewel.

"Inuyasha…" I say softly, my side hurting from the work it takes to talk.

_Give me the Jewel._

I feel the round spear pushed into my hands and I think positive thoughts to try and get it pure again, tears streaming.

"Kagome!" A voice yells, one I know fairly well. I look up and see a flurry of pink. Sayuri sits beside me, her eyes roving where I've been hurt. "Okay Kags; this might hurt a little bit."

Hands, cold hands, are pressed on my wounds, and it feels like an ice pack, the pain slowly going away and I can think clearly. The world stops turning and it becomes clear again.

"Kagome, where's the Jewel?" Sayuri asks, using pieces of her dress to wrap me up.

"Yes Kagome, where exactly is the Jewel?" Kikyo says, appearing from the dark shadows, a dark orb in her hand. And beside her is Inuyasha.

Everyone shows up on the defensive, pointing weapons at her. I stand up.

"What have you done?" I ask her, meaning Inuyasha. She snuggles closer to him.

"Just a little thing Midoriko taught me. What do you think this necklace is for?" Kikyo sneers, playing with the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

"Midoriko made those didn't she?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Kikyo just smirks then looks at Sayuri.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Kikyo asks.

"Just a simple spell." Sayuri says, even though her voice is strained. "Kagome, you need to get the Jewel." She says quietly.

"You're a psycho bitch, that's what you are." Kikyo yells at her.

"Hey!" I say, taking a step closer, feeling better than ever before. "She's my friend and this is between me and you; give me the Jewel."

"Hmm… no." Kikyo says, smiling as she turns to her side and Naraku appears. She gives him the Jewel and it glows, emitting the dark light all over.

"No!" I yell. I grab a bow and arrow from beside me and shoot it.

It sails across, pulling Naraku's arm off and the arrow sticks it to a tree. I smile but then stop when Naraku starts chuckling.

"Oh Kagome; how you make me laugh." He says, smirking. Something slithers out from under his robe; no, not something; some things. Tentacles; a lot of tentacles. They come out from under his robe and grab the Jewel from his arm that's stuck to the tree.

"Eww!" Kagami says. "That is a hell of a lot of nasty for that man."

Then the robe is ripped. He looks…different.

His eyes are blood red, his hair is wavy, but the body was what was different. He had armor on but it was his skin sorta… A giant red eye in the middle of gray armor with spikes on the sides shows through his purple and blue robe outfit thing. His arms are covered with spikes and gray armor like that found on an armadillo. His shoulders have giant spiked shoulder pads with spikes coming at least a feet above his head connected to rounded spiked wheel over his back with tentacles slithering below that.

"Ohmigod…" I hear myself murmur.

"Kagome…" Sayuri says softly, making me look at her. She's pale, paler than normal and I notice blood from her stomach. "You have to regain Inuyasha while keeping Naraku from using the Jewel. Destroy the beads and he will return to normal. Let the others keep him at bay."

I nod my head and look at the others.

"Be careful." I say. They nod their heads and zoom off, weapons or powers ready to use. I'm just sad they have to use them.

I look over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Her hands all over him make me wanna punch her in the face.

"Alright Kikyo; let's go." I say, getting closer to her but still making sure there's distance between us so she can't do anything rash.

"Finally!" She says, taking a step towards me so she's in front of Inuyasha. "I've been waiting to fight you all day. Although, you're friend over there is pretty powerful. But I know you won't be."

She shoots a purifying bolt at me but I bring up a wall and it bounces off. I blast power at her but she uses a dark barrier of her own.

_Of course; she's using energy from Midoriko and Naraku. But I can still take her._

I grab a bow and 3 arrows, shooting them in a triangle form around her and they shoot up into a sort of bright pink cage. Kikyo touches them and they zap her but she tries using her tarnished black powers to tear it apart. I run to Inuyasha hoping I'll have enough time.

Then, the ground starts shaking and tree roots shoot out inside the cage, wrapping Kikyo up, super tight. I feel my eyes widen as I look at Sayuri, who's murmuring words towards the ground but looks at me.

"Hurry! You don't have much time!" She yells at me, making me turn back around to run to Inuyasha.

I go to touch the necklace to rip it off but it's covered in that awful black magic. I touch the necklace and try to think positive thoughts to purify it so I can break it. I finally manage to pull and tug it off. The barrier around his mind is gone and I look through it, trying to find something useful.

Then, I'm blown sideways against a tree. The wind is blown out of me and I turn my head, something that makes me feel dizzy and sick, and see Kikyo seething there.

"How dare you trap me in that stupid cage!" She says. "And her!" She says, pointing a hand at Sayuri. A black blast shoots out, blowing Sayuri backwards against a tree. She slides down, unconscious.

"NO!" I scream, launching myself at Kikyo. I tackle her down, singing her arm, and punch her in the face. "That was for Sayuri." I punch her again. "And that was for stealing my boyfriend you whore."

I stand up, making sure to take the tree roots and wrap her hands and feet, and look over at Naraku.

Ginta, Hakkaku, Kiehauna, and Kagami are over there with Sayuri, trying to get her to wake up. The rest are trying to take Naraku down, or at least keep him away.

"I tire of this game." Naraku says, his eyes flaring bright red as he uses a tentacle to push Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Koga back into the ground or into the trees around us.

I take an arrow and aim at the Jewel in his hand.

_If I can knock it out of his hand, maybe I can grab it before he does_

Sango and Rin keep trying to chop off his tentacles but they just grow back and his armor prevents any hits from getting him and his barrier protects him from everything else.

_Wait, his barrier… That'd prevent the arrow from getting in. But maybe…he'll let me in._

A plan pops into my head, stupid and dumb and might just get me killed, but I know it's all I got when he sticks the arrow into the eye whole of his chest. I repress a shudder and keep my face neutral as I walk towards Naraku.

"Naraku!" I yell, my arrow ready and trained on him. He smiles.

"Kagome, my beautiful Kagome. I see you took care of Kikyo." He says.

"You say it like it'd be hard to do." I say, smirking slightly while he chuckles. "Maybe you should have better apprentices, ones who can actually keep people from ruining your plan. I mean, look how bad she messed up. I could do so much better."

Everyone gasps, wondering if I had just said what I did. Naraku just smiles, it slowly spreading across his face.

"Why I knew you'd see who the better side was." He says, letting me into his barrier.

I keep that part of my mind hidden so he won't see my plan while he looks at me with something in his eyes; something I don't like.

"I've seen what the Jewel has done for you and just think of what we can do together." I say, while sliding closer to him even though it makes me wanna throw up. I keep a smirk on my face.

His tentacle wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to him as his arm goes around my shoulders. I resist the urge to run away and look out over my friends and see the rest of Naraku's minions running up behind them, ready to fight again.

"Why don't we let them settle this while we think for the future, hmm, my beautiful Princess of the Dark?" Naraku says, making the barrier lift us up into the sky, above my friends who are fighting for their lives because of me.

"Yes, I do believe something must be talked about." I say, trying to make conversation. I look up into his red eyes and smile, hoping it looks better than it feels.

"Indeed. Like when you realized you liked the dark side better. Maybe, perhaps, when Inuyasha broke that little heart of yours?"

A memory of him kissing Kikyo shoves into my brain and I can feel the hatred of her flowing through me mixed with the despair I feel that he would pick her over me.

"But, all is well." He continues. "You are like a Kikyo double; just more powerful and you will be of better use to me than she was."

By now, we are far above the trees and I know I must get this over with before someone gets killed.

I pull myself to his chest and stand on my tiptoes to get my mouth near his ear.

"Why not talk about better things, Naraku?" I ask, making my voice seem seductive, while my hand finds its way to the Jewel, hoping he won't notice it.

Naraku's hand wraps around my neck as he pulls my head back, lust clear in those red eyes of his. Then, his mouth is crashing on mine and I try to hurry the Jewel to purify.

I feel the sizzle before he does. He jerks his head away and glares at me.

"You bitch!" He growls, his neck choking off my air supply.

I use all my energy to spread the purification through his body, wherever the Jewel's power goes, that's where I'm taking mine, to destroy him.

I feel lightheaded and try to scream as something sharp is pushed through my back, inches from my heart. I push the energy faster, trying to make it work but knowing I won't if he kills me first.

Then, a soft pink glow starts emitting itself from me, as if something is shining on me, a light from above. Naraku has fear and disbelief written on his face.

"…Midoriko?" He asks, his voice breathless like he's seen a ghost.

**But he has**

She says to me, laughter filling my head. Then it's like I feel nothing, as if I'm not even there. Her power pushes mine farther and I see holes showing in Naraku's skin.

**The power is killing him from the inside**

Bright pink shows through the holes, smoke billowing above us, the sizzling sound growing louder as he's being burned from the inside.

Then, as I pull the Jewel free, he continues to burn and the barrier disappears—and I begin falling to my death.

I scream, not even sure if anything is coming through my mouth because of the wind whipping through my ears, hair whipping around, and then, strong arms catch me, just mere feet from the ground.

I hear fireworks, going off just where I was seconds before and I'm scared to look at anything, still sure Naraku has his tentacles around me.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see golden ones staring into my own.

"You got a death wish?" Inuyasha asks, smiling slightly.

"Thank Kami; you're back!" I say, relief clear in my voice and expression as I hug him tight, tears spilling from my eyes, and he hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry Kags… so sorry." He murmurs into my hair.

I take it all in, my friends, my boyfriend, everything washing over me… Emotions are a wave over me; relief, love, caring, kindness…

Then, the world is black.

* * *

"Kagome…" A voice says, pulling me from my dreams.

"Shh. Let her sleep." Someone chides. I hear the smack of someone hitting the other and turn my head.

I hear a beeping sound, rustling of clothes, and people whispering.

"She'll wake up soon."

"She's been out for a long time…"

"She saved the world!"

"She's tired."

"Shut up, she's moving." Says a gruff voice I would know anywhere.

I open my eyes and see golden ones staring into my own. I smile and look around.

All my friends are around me along with my mother and brother. She's crying and I look around to see why but stop—I'm in the hospital.

I'm hooked up to several machines, needles poking my skin, and I feel hurt and sore.

"What happened?" I croak, willing the dizziness, nausea, and fuzziness aside.

"You saved the world; that's what happened." My mom says softly, gripping my hand in both of hers. Tears stain her cheeks.

Then Saturday nights events come rushing back to me and I look for casualties on my friends. Cuts, bruises, nothing too big.

Until I see Sayuri. Her arm is in a bright pink cast but she's smiling at me.

"Hey." She says. "I'm glad you're awake. I worried I didn't contact Midoriko soon enough."

"You saved my life…" I say, tears pooling my eyes. She puts her hand on my leg and tears gleam in her own eyes.

"You saved the world. I think we're even." She says, laughing slightly.

"Is everyone else okay?" I ask, looking around.

"We're fine; nothing compared to you." Rin says, looking at my side.

I look down and don't see anything. I move the sheet up and the hospital gown aside and see gauze wrapped all around my stomach.

_Right… The Jewel… THE JEWEL!_

I look around, the sheet drops down, and I check my surroundings.

"Where's the Jewel?" I ask.

"Oh!" Sayuri says, touching her neck with one hand. "Someone help me." Ginta smiles and undoes the necklace around her neck and hands it to me.

It's a shell, an oyster shell, with a clasp on the side. I undo it, and it pops open, revealing the light pink orb. Relief washes over me.

"Good…" I say. "The Jewel is safe." I look up, holding the necklace in my hand. "What happened to Naraku's minions?"

"They…well, we aren't exactly sure." Sango says, looking down.

"Oh…" I say, thinking back. _Oh…_ "Well…um…"

"C'mon you guys. I'm sure Kagome would like to be alone." Ayame says, ushering everyone out.

I'll remember to thank her later.

Everyone files out, leaving me and Inuyasha. I look up at him, smiling.

"You're my hero." I say softly, lacing my hand with his.

"But I almost killed you." He says, looking at our hands. "My demon side took control with all that power and… Kags, I'm not good for you. Maybe you should be with Koga or whoever. I don't wanna-."

I cut him off by laughing, but it's filled with anything but amusement. "You know… I almost died Saturday night. I was beaten, slashed, kissed, tricked, hurt, punched, kicked, attacked, and dropped from 500 feet in the air… And you know what? I lived. I'm alive. I'm lying here right before your eyes and you have the balls to start this bullshit with me? I love you. Do you hear me?"

I yank his arm down so we're face to face, our noses touching. "I love you, with all my heart and you just have to get the fuck over it because you aren't leaving me. You promised. You PINKY promised and you can't break a pinky promise. You're staying with me Inuyasha because I know you love me back. So don't even try that as an excuse. We belong together… Don't you see that?"

He kisses me lightly on the forehead. "I won't leave you Kags…"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

I bring him down and kiss his lips. "Now, stop being such a baby and go get me some chocolate." He laughs and starts walking towards the door then turns around and comes back beside my bed.

"Kags?"

"Yes?"

**I love you.**

_I know you do._

**No, I love you more than anything…more than anyone.**

_I know you do… _

**Don't you feel the same?**

_Well… I can't say that._

Inuyasha gives me a look. "And why the hell not?"

"Because…I really love chocolate."

He smirks and I laugh.

_But I love you more than anything else._

**Promise?**

_Pinky promise…_

I lift up a hand and motion for him to come closer. He does and I kiss him, kiss him like I should have after Saturday night, like I should have before any of that happened.

The heart monitor beeps faster and I smile while he chuckles.

"Still have that effect on you?" He asks, his lips still on mine.

"Always, Inuyasha… Always." I say, then I kiss him again, ignoring the beeps, the smells of the hospital, the needles in my arms.

It's just me and Inuyasha…together…alone…with no worries or fears… Just as it should be. And just as it always will be.


	31. Chapter 31

Heya! :D This is finally the last for this story… Just some cute little scenes from after the 'incident'. Hope ya like! *heartsies!*

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(But I will fight anyone for some of those guys in that show. ;D )

~Love at Shikon High~

~Epilogue:

Halloween!

**No**

_Please?_

**No**

_Pretty super mega beautiful please?_

**No!**

_..._

**Alright, alright!**

I smile big at Inuyasha and kiss his cheek before dragging him into the costume shop.

The cutest couple outfit is in there and I've been begging Inuyasha for weeks and weeks. I mean, I would look amazing in that outfit!

**Now it all makes sense**

I give him a look as I search through the stacks for our size.

Our bond is stronger than ever; which is good and bad. Now I can't hide anything from him but then again, he can't hide anything from me either.

I take a hanger and smack him on the arm with it.

"Ow!" He says, frowning. "What the hell was that for?"

"For looking at that whore over there." I say, putting the hanger back. "And because you were so against coming in here even though I begged and begged."

"Blah blah blah…" Inuyasha says, earning another hanger smack. "Ow!"

"Blah blah blah that you butthead." I mumble, pulling out my outfit.

Inuyasha looks at it and whistles over my shoulder. I turn to him.

"You haven't even see me in it yet." I say.

"But I can envision it. Just like you can." He says, smirking. I blush and look away.

Then I pull out his outfit and he looks at it.

"No fucking way." He says.

I sigh; here goes another argument…

* * *

"Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Rin says into the mike, smiling as the crowd cheers. She's standing on the stage in her backyard, the lights shining on her during this beautiful Halloween night.

She's dressed as Cinderella, with Sesshomaru as her prince. They look so cute! Ayame and Koga were Little Red Riding hood and the wolf. Sango and Miroku were Sandy and Danny from Grease. Sentenza and Train were their normal FBI selves. Sayuri was a pink and white angel while Ginta was dressed as her devil counterpart. Kiehauna and Hakkaku were dressed as vampires, looking cute in an evil kinda way. Kagami was with 'playing the field' dressed as an Indian in a cute little Pocahontas kinda outfit.

But mine and Inuyasha's outfit as rouge pirates; Inuyasha looked sexy with the black boots, black and yellow tight like pants, white poufy shirt with a brown vest and brown bandana on his head, with holes for his ears to poke out.

I was dressed in a white long sleeve dress that went barely to mid thigh with a black leather overcoat on it from the chest to the bottom. A black pirate on my head and black leather boots up to my knees makes the outfit that much cuter on me.

"Alright, alright." Rin says, trying to calm the crowd down as her blue dress sparkles on the stage. "The majority vote for 3rd place is…Sango and Miroku!" They walk onstage and pose, as we all clap. "2nd place is…Ayame and Koga!" They strut onstage and we all clap. I'm jumping up and down at this point, squeezing Inuyasha's hand in my own. "And last, but certainly not least, for 1st place is…Kagome and Inuyasha!"

I scream and run onstage, pulling Inuyasha along as we stand in the center. Whistles mingle with claps; boy and girls. I wave to people I may or may not know, enjoying this little bit of satisfaction.

**You don't even feel bad?**

_Hey, we look good; who cares if everyone else lost! Losers gonna lose, haters gonna hate, while all them potatoes try and potate._

**No more candy for you**

I laugh as Inuyasha and I pose for pictures, loving the feeling of his arm around my shoulders.

_Were you serious about the no candy thing?_

**If I were, would you hurt me?**

_Yes_

**Then no, no I wasn't**

I look up at him, smiling, and kiss him. My arms wrap around his neck, his arms around my waist, just enjoying each other's company.

I hear the shutter of a camera button being pressed then see the flash of a camera through my eye lid.

_Let them put that in their yearbook_

Inuyasha chuckles and I feel it through my own body and I smile, hugging him tight, never wanting to let go—until I realize I can go get my prize.

Nobody was going to touch that giant chocolate cake but me.

* * *

Inuyasha walks me to the door and I turn to him and smile. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

"How could I not?" He says, smiling despite himself.

_You looked good tonight_

**I know**

I give him a look. _What? Did that store whore come back and tell you?_

He laughs. **What about you? We only won because of the guy votes.**

_My body is a gift and a curse_

**More like a pain in my ass**

I smack his arm and smirk up at him as I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his on my sides. _That's not what you were thinking about a week ago._

He goes to say something but I kiss him instead. I back away and look up at him.

_That was your treat; enjoy it_

I go to turn away but then he dips me and I squeal, thinking I'm going to hit the floor

**And that was your trick; enjoy it**

I go to hit him but end up laughing and pull him back down again for another kiss.

_You're impossible…_

**Impossibly irresistible; I do believe you're right**

I roll my eyes but don't say anything; I would like to get up without being dropped on my back.

* * *

Christmas 

"Inuyasha?"

"Keep your eyes closed."

I sigh, I feel like I've been walking without seeing for a long time. Today's Christmas and Inuyasha said he had a surprise for me. So, here I am around 9 at night, walking through the park that's filled with snow.

**Please; you aren't even walking**

I smile behind my hands; true. Inuyasha's carrying me on his back. He's such a great boyfriend.

**Hell yeah I am**

_You'd be better if you told me what my surprise is_

**Then it wouldn't be a surprise**

"Ugh!" I moan aloud, laying my head on his back with my hands still covering my eyes that are also closed. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Are you still lying?"

"No."

"So you were lying?"

"Kags!"

"Okay, okay… So, want me to start singing? Because I can sing a Taylor Swift song better than Taylor Swift. I can start singing Santa Baby; that's a good song."

"We're here." Inuyasha says.

"Finally!" I cry, ready to jump off.

"Keep the eyes closed." Inuyasha says firmly, swinging me around in front of him.

"Dangit…" I say with a sigh; I was so close.

He puts his hands on my hips from behind and steers me forward a few steps then stops.

"Don't move." He says.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" I reply, hands still covering my closed eyes. I shiver in anticipation more than over the cold air. I'm wearing a sweater, a jacket, and Inuyasha's leather jacket with a scarf and gloves. I think I'm pretty good.

"Alright, open them." He says.

I open my eyes and gasp aloud, my hands flying to my heart and mouth.

Written in the snow are the words, "I LOVE YOU!" with lights all in the trees around us. I look to my right and see Inuyasha standing there with a velvet box in his hands. He opens it and I gasp again, both hands to my mouth that is open in a big O.

Inside is a gold heart that says, 'His Only' with a little pink diamond heart below it. He reaches in his shirt to show me the same one that says, 'Her One' on it with a black diamond heart below it.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I say in a super soft whisper of a voice, hand to my heart. He smiles and takes it out of the box, going behind me to clip it on for me.

I touch it on my neck, liking how perfect it fits. I turn around towards him and kiss him hard. When I back away, I smile.

"You are the best." I say, putting my hand against his cheek.

"It gets better." He says, smiling big. My hand drops.

"How so?"

He claps his hands twice and bright lights pop up in a bright white. I look in the trees and see words written out with the lights. My hand flies to my mouth again.

'WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?'

I turn towards Inuyasha and see him on one knee, on top of a towel, with a blue glow ring in his hand.

"Will you?" He asks. I nod my head yes, not sure if I can say anything. He slips the ring on my left hand ring finger and stands up.

I jump into his arms, which are waiting and open, and wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and kiss every inch of his face.

**I should've done this ages ago**

I laugh and kiss him again under the lights in the trees in the cold, cold snow…

"Wait, you do realize we won't be going to prom until our senior year, right?" I ask him, backing away to see his face.

"I know; I just wanted to ask you before one of your groupies did." Inuyasha says, smiling slightly.

"Ditto." I say before kissing him again, letting our combined warmth keep me toasty inside and out.

* * *

Beach day during summer!

"Kagome, put on the sunscreen." Inuyasha says to me as he sits beside me on the blanket.

"I did!" I say, sitting up.

"Again." He says, handing me the sunscreen.

_Gosh, you're so protective_

**No sunburn for you**

I sigh but smile slightly as I rub in more sunscreen into my legs. My blue bathing suit bikini has shorts for the bottom and has small diamonds along the outer part of the top.

I look around at all our friends, who are laid out on the sand or are playing in the water.

Sango and Miroku are surfing way out in the ocean; Sango in a black and red outfit with Miroku in a black and navy blue outfit. Rin is wearing a purple tankini bathing suit with white plaid all over it. Sesshomaru is wearing a white bathing suit bottom with blue and purple flowers on the sides. They're sitting in chairs on the beach, reading and talking, her legs in his lap as she faces him.

Ayame is wearing a green one piece with almost no back and giant cut-outs on the sides. Koga is wearing brown bottoms. They're running through the water, having fun as they get farther and farther away.

Sayuri is wearing a bright pink bikini top and a bright pink skirt bottom that curls out. Ginta is wearing gray and white plaid shorts. They are in the water, swimming and splashing and looking all cute and stuff. Kiehauna, who's in a white with dark blue polka dots bikini, and Hakkaku, in a black and white striped bathing suit, are nearby, talking and laughing.

Kagami, in a bright yellow bikini, is flirting with the super hot lifeguard, seeming to have a great time.

I look back at Inuyasha and smile at him. He turns to me.

**What?**

I smile bigger. _Nothing…_

I sit up and scoot over closer to him, more in front of him actually. His legs go around on either side of me, his chest against my back. I put my head on his shoulder part and he kisses my head, making me smile more if possible.

_I like you_

**I know that**

I hit his leg with my hand and he chuckles, making me move slightly. I look out over the waves and breathe in the salty air that is blowing towards us with the wind.

His hand falls onto mine and wraps over it, making my hand look tiny compared to his.

_I really do like you_

**I like you too Kags; you know that**

I touch the necklace that he gave me over Christmas. _I do know that… I'm sorry._

**For?**

_Everything…anything…_

**The salt air is making you all weird**

I laugh. _I'm always weird_

**Well yeah but weirder. What's wrong?**

_Just thinking of next year… We'll always be together, right?_

**Always and forever babe**

_Promise?_

**Pinky promise**

He wraps both of his pinkies around both of mine. I turn my head and kiss his jaw before looking back out at the sea.

_I love you Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

**I love you Kagome…**

I smile and close my eyes, letting the beat of his heart lull me to my safe little happy place; how I always feel in Inuyasha's arms…

_Race you to the water_

**You're on**

I jump up, laughing as I run into the waves, Inuyasha hot on my tail. Then he picks me up, his arms around my waist, my back to his chest, and swings me around. I put my arms around his and laugh, still giggling when he puts me down.

I run out and splash him, getting his hair wet. I laugh but stop when he puts water all over me. I look at him and laugh all over again.

_Wet dog_

**Annoying wench**

I run at him but he lifts me up easily like I'm his bride and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, my hands tangling into his hair. I back away and look into his eyes.

"Baka." I say aloud.

"Shut up." He says and kisses me again.

And that's how we are when the sun sets and the stars come out; the waves rolling at our knees, wrapped around each other while the salty air blows our hair around with the salty air, kissing…

_Best day ever…_ I think, smiling while Inuyasha chuckles and hugs me closer. _Absolutely perfect…_


End file.
